Meu Destino é Pecar
by Astasia666
Summary: Continuação direta de Presença de Yukito. Mais violência, mais yaoi, mais erotismo, mais terror, e revelações escabrosas pelo caminho. Se leu Presença de Yukito, não precisa de mais nada para entender o que está acontecendo aqui. Não precisa nem conhecer
1. Meu Destino é Pecar Prólogo

_Meu Destino é Pecar_

Prólogo 

_E eis que a esfinge disse então:_

_"Decifra-me ou devoro-te."_

Nada acontece. Nem mesmo há a mais leve brisa que sacuda as cortinas desse quarto. Tudo tem cheiro de álcool e parece limpo demais. Nunca me acostumo com tanto silêncio, tanta limpeza, tanta perfeição, como se alguém aqui fosse perfeito ou sequer normal a este ponto... Pensando bem, se eu estivesse nessa cama ao invés da garota, eu também pensaria em me matar. Nada acontece, afinal.

Estou sentado nessa cadeira há horas e não posso sair daqui ou até respirar muito fundo, qualquer coisa que eu faça de errado vai ser o carimbo da minha nova carta de demissão. O trabalho não é difícil, só não posso dormir, e não deixar que ela tente cortar os pulsos de novo. Facílimo. Escutei uma conversa de que no último surto essa garota magra e frágil - ela tem rosto de anjo - precisou de uns cinco enfermeiros para imobilizá-la. Hmmm... Nada acontece. Até se ela espirrasse valeria mais a pena estar aqui olhando para uma jovem que alterna momentos de violência e catatonismo total. Infelizmente agora ela está sedada. Isso vai lhe fazer mal, e eu nem lhe dou a metade do que o médico mandou...

Qual é o nome dela?... Ah, esqueci a ficha na sala de reunião... Que sono. Nada acontece. A tarde está clara, ensolarada, e eu aqui. Se eu pudesse fazer algo de bom por esta moça eu faria: a levaria para o pátio, ver gente e ver que o mundo não é um quarto que cheira a álcool.

Estou a ponto de dormir. Ainda não é a hora das visitas. Talvez eu durma...

Ninguém pode me ver daqui, mesmo que entre no quarto, estou no canto ao lado da porta... Se pelo menos ela não estivesse dopada, eu falaria com ela. Talvez se sinta só, com medo de alguma coisa, por isso quer morrer. Talvez tenha medo de viver... Já vi isso antes.

Meus olhos estão ardendo com a luz forte que entra pela janela aberta. Tudo é tão branco que faz ser insuportável de se olhar a estas horas...

Estas são as últimas horas do meu plantão, estou acordado há mais de 30 horas...

Nada acontece, afinal...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ou pelo menos assim imagino. A porta ao meu lado range, baixo, e não quero olhar para saber quem é. Não é um servente, nem um médico, ou uma visita... Não sei quem é. Entra devagar, um passo de cada vez, evidentemente sem querer fazer barulho, sem olhar para o lado em que estou. Parece procurar por alguém, é um rapaz, nada mais. Ele pára perto da cama, olhando demoradamente, com olhos muito abertos, para a moça de quem cuido hoje. Estou quase adormecendo... Espero que não seja um tipo de maníaco... Ele não deve ser amigo dela... Não pelo modo que olha, quando contorna a cama. Agora vejo seu rosto claramente, apesar do branco ofuscante das paredes e do meu sono.

Parece estranho... Deve ser a luz. Ele está olhando para a paciente com se nunca houvesse visto alguém assim, olha para seu rosto voltado para o lado, os olhos dela estão abertos e vidrados, ela não dorme realmente há dias... Se não estivesse habituado a estar cercado de loucos nessa ala psiquiátrica, eu também me espantaria. Quem será esse rapaz? Ele não tira o gorro, talvez seja encrenca na certa...

Não está sujo, tampouco mal vestido. Mas me cheira a encrenca. Meu sono passa imediatamente quando ele estende uma mão longa e branca para tentar tocar as bandagens que estão nos pulsos da garota.

Nunca me enganei. Ele é encrenca, na certa.

Nem sequer chega perto de encostar nela, como se temesse fazer isso. Morde os lábios com força, quando o solta, está vermelho. Parece nervoso e faz menção novamente, de toca-la. Mas que droga...

"Deseja alguma coisa?" – Pergunto, não sei se alto demais, ou se agressivo, mas ele parece se assustar ao me ver...

Olha para o rumo onde estou. Não consigo olhar para ele, nem ver seu rosto ou expressão, está de costas para a direção do sol. É como se ele fosse um, olhando como estou, sonolento e exausto como estou. Me levanto para ir até ele, mas não posso fazer nada bruscamente. Não sei quem é, ou o que pretende. E se for mais um louco?... Tanto faz, mas sei que é encrenca.

"Você é amigo dela?"

Ele não parece se sentir ameaçado por me ver em pé, está olhando fixamente, agora, para ela. Ainda como se nunca houvesse visto... Alguém que tentou se matar. Ou talvez já tenha visto, por isso seu olhar.

"... Ela está morta?..."

A pergunta me pega de surpresa. Estou tão cansado que não sinto meus passos sobre o chão, mas sinto estranhamente o frio do piso atravessar meus sapatos. Esse rapaz...

"Não. Você veio visitá-la?" – Arrisco, tentando não demonstrar minha perplexidade ao ver que seu rosto é completamente estranho e de expressão que nunca vi. – "Ainda não é hora de visitas."

"Não me importo." – Sua voz não se eleva, não se modifica em tom algum.

"Afinal, você quer alguma coisa? Você é algum parente dela?" – Ele volta seu olhar e sua atenção para mim. Totalmente. Agora sim. Ele é mais estranho e parece mais novo ainda olhando atentamente. Deve ter uns dezessete ou dezoito, quase da minha altura. Muito tamanho e quem sabe nenhum juízo, estando aqui, nesta hora, e eu com este humor tão bom. Tem olhos rasgados e de uma cor estranha, claro demais para ser castanho e amarelado demais para ser verde. Parece ter fugido do colégio. Parece ter fugido da morte em pessoa e ainda está ofegante.

"Não sou nada para ela." – Sua resposta é tão direta e seca que não duvido que esteja mentindo. Esse estranho só diz coisas que não espero ouvir.

"Então o que você quer aqui?" – Vou enxota-lo daqui de qualquer jeito, mas a curiosidade me faz perguntar. Pelo menos aconteceu alguma coisa...

Ele nem mesmo pisca ao me escutar. Volta a olhar para a garota e passa a mão sobre o cabelo dela, sem tocar. O que ele pretende?...

"O que há com ela?" – Pergunta, sua voz um pouco forte demais para a fragilidade de seu rosto, ele tem voz de adulto, mas é claro que não é. De debaixo do gorro, escapam para sobre sua nuca, para sobre a gola da camisa e do casaco, algumas mechas de cabelo claro e encaracolado, que não se acomodam ali.

"Você não vê que ela acabou de tentar se matar?"

Pela reação que tem, a primeira impressão que tive foi certeira: ele nunca viu alguém que tentara se matar antes. Eu já vi muitas coisas, mas desta natureza, é a primeira vez, tento não parecer tão assustado com isso. Age como se sequer em algum momento de sua vida soubesse que as pessoas fazem esse tipo de bobagem. Parece fazer menção de me desmentir, mas somente recua, olhando para mim e para ela, assustado e com os olhos ligeiramente injetados, como se estivesse quase chorando, como se estivesse vendo alguma coisa realmente assustadora... Já vi coisas tão piores que não entendo sua confusão, e entendo menos ainda ele tentar ir embora, tanto que seguro seus ombros talvez com força demais, e ele me empurra, tentando me fazer sair da frente, mas eu não posso simplesmente deixar que qualquer um entre aqui a qualquer hora, faça o que quiser e saia sem dar explicações!... Raios, é o meu trabalho, eu posso perder o emprego neste hospital até se eu olhar de mau jeito para os lados!...

"Espere..."

Ele torna a tentar me tirar de seu caminho, e ainda o segurando pelos braços. Conto com a sorte e perco, ele não se intimida comigo, e tem muito mais força do que julguei.

"Onde pensa que vai?" – Estou furioso, porque ele quase consegue escapar pela porta aberta, e ver que não há ninguém para ajudar, nesta maldita ala. Só consigo segura-lo quando já estamos no meio do corredor, longe da moça.– "O que você quer aqui!"- Aperto seu pulso com tanta força que por um instante temo quebrá-lo, mas ele não solta um único ruído de dor ou muito menos me olha nos olhos.

Essa moça dopada deve ser importante para ele, ou é mesmo o louco que imaginei. Ou talvez o cansaço esteja me fazendo imaginar demais. Posso perfeitamente estar imaginando que ele se mexe de todas as formas para se livrar de mim. Chamo pela segurança e ninguém me ouve, nem mesmo eu. Por que minha voz não chega ao fim do corredor? A enfermeira chefe está lá, os outros estão lá, daqui posso vê-los. Não posso largar seu pulso, tento segura-lo pelo casaco, mas ele se esquiva de mim, tento segura-lo pelo braço de novo, assim vai ser mais fácil. Já lutei com pacientes muito maiores e mais pesados que ele, mas este rapazinho está ganhando de todos os mais violentos.

Ele cede por um momento e consigo derruba-lo no chão liso e frio de ardósia. Mais uma vez eu aposto e perco. Aposto comigo mesmo que posso segura-lo e controlar esta situação estranha sozinho, mas estou enganado. Mas eu nunca perco. Perco agora e isso me deixa inconformado. Paro um instante, tonto com tanta raiva e força que tive de fazer para mantê-lo quieto, e esse segundo é fatal. Sua mão livre vem na minha direção como uma garra. É uma cena terrível, digna de um pesadelo, que aparece na minha frente, vai me degolar, ele não está armado, mas me parece ser um gesto que pode me matar. Mal tenho tempo de soltá-lo e me esquivar. Fico tão assustado que me sinto atacado por uma fera.

Quando me parece óbvio e estúpido o que sinto, o que vejo... O que sinto... Meu medo foi tão súbito que senti até os cinco riscos de garras em meu pescoço, minha mão procura cortes que não estão lá. Ardem, doem, mas não estão lá. Quando torno a olhar, ele já se ergue, somente a dois passos à frente de mim e corre, pelo corredor, para o rumo oposto ao do balcão da enfermeira. Mas ninguém parece nos notar. Chamo novamente por eles, mas nenhum dos meus colegas parece me escutar, continuam tomando café e conversando. Meu Deus, isso tudo parece com um pesadelo mesmo... Devo estar sonhando, é isso. Estou exausto desse plantão de trinta e seis horas e que nunca acaba...

Corro na mesma direção, contando com a sorte que nunca me abandonou, mas parece disposta a isso justamente hoje, em que todos os tipos de coisas estranhas resolveram acontecer desde quando o rapaz do gorro atravessou a porta.

Sei muito bem que para onde ele está correndo não há saída. Tenho certeza que ele é um louco, aqui está cheio deles. Ele corre sem olhar para trás. Não está preocupado comigo, em fugir de mim. Ele está fugindo da garota. Quando ele cruza o canto, vejo seu rosto, seus olhos daquela cor estranha, vidrados e avermelhados de choro. Está fugindo da garota, mas por que? O que ele quer, afinal? Nunca viu um suicida antes? Nunca viu a morte de perto?

Quando consigo chegar ao mesmo lugar, o que me espera é um corredor vazio e cheirando à álcool. Como todo o resto deste hospital. Ele sumiu como uma assombração. Mas eu quase quebrei seu pulso, do modo que o segurei! Eu quase lhe dei uma surra para que não fugisse antes de me explicar o que queria!... Ele nunca deve ter visto a morte de tão perto, mas aquilo que vi quando ele ergue a mão para mim me mostrou que eu também não.

Eu apostei numa sorte que não estava do meu lado.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Não me lembro de ter voltado para o quarto da paciente, nem sei quanto tempo perdi tentando acha-lo em cada fresta do fundo daquele corredor sem portas e sem saída. Nem sei se o procurei, ou se em algum momento saí daqui, dessa cadeira tão desconfortável, mas que com o sono que estou, é mais acolhedora do que um abraço de mãe. Abro os olhos me assustando com o rangido baixo e lerdo da porta, e com a luz intensa que entra pela janela, mas não como antes, agora a luz é rendada das copas das árvores do jardim de fora.

Não sei o que se passa pela minha cabeça, mas quero desesperadamente ver o garoto do gorro entrar aqui novamente, para que eu não tenha de engolir o meu orgulho ferido e admitir que o deixei escapar. É a mãe da garota, a vi quando trouxe a filha para a emergência, anteontem, no começo do meu plantão. É alta, elegante, e não esconde no seu sorriso constrangido, que não tem tanto tempo quanto gostaria para cuidar da filha. Duas mulheres vestidas de preto ficam do lado de fora, comentando, lamentando sinceramente pela paciente.

Hora das visitas. Meu plantão se acabou há exatas duas horas atrás. Posso ir para casa... Mas a mulher alta fica olhando para mim, em vez de se dirigir logo à filha. O efeito dos sedativos dela está passando, ela se mexe na cama, esfrega os olhos, com as mãos enfaixadas...

"O que houve com você, meu jovem?"

"Eu cochilei... Foi um pesadelo, só isso."

"Não. Estou falando do seu pescoço." – Ela passa a mão sobre o seu próprio, engolindo em seco, olhando apreensiva ao me ver descobrir meu jaleco respingado de sangue que ainda está fresco.

"Eu... não sei explicar."

Não lhe faço nenhuma gentileza de explicar o que está havendo, por que também é uma surpresa para mim. Não havia ferimento algum. O visitante do gorro não era um pesadelo. E ele havia me ferido, então? Com as mãos nuas?

Corro para o vestiário, rezando para que o chefe dos enfermeiros não me encontre pelo caminho, o que quase sempre acontece quando algo errado acontece e a culpa é minha. Tenho vontade de pedir para ser internado também, quando tiro o jaleco fora e vejo que estou verdadeiramente ferido, são cortes superficiais, mas são recentes, e , no entanto não sinto tanta dor. Há gente mudando de roupa, indo e vindo, mas não me vêem, estou no fundo do vestiário, onde estão os espelhos. A gola da camiseta está manchada também. Esfrego, tentando me limpar, mas é difícil, pela primeira vez a visão do sangue ameaça me deixar desesperado. Estou tremendo, estou muito cansado...

Vejo-me pálido e de olheiras profundas nesse espelho. Estou arruinado. Não há um único traço de cor na minha boca. Meu cabelo está quase todo solto do elástico...

Dentro do meu armário consigo achar algumas bandagens. Ninguém vai notar, se notar, é impossível que eu explique o que houve, espero que a mãe da garota não comente isso com ninguém. Ela me pareceu distinta, quero acreditar que não vai dizer nada. Não tenho tempo de dar explicações a ela, nem a filho da mãe algum. A gola da camisa limpa que visto agora talvez disfarce o branco quase exagerado da gaze em torno do meu pescoço. Até parece que eu fui eu quem tentou suicídio.

Saio andando rápido, sem falar com ninguém, é um alívio chegar à recepção e finalmente ao jardim. Vou ter até amanhã para dormir bastante, me encher de café sem açúcar e tentar disfarçar as marcas. São exatos cincos riscos paralelos e com a mesma profundidade de corte. Mas ele estava desarmado. Não acredito que fossem suas unhas apenas que me fizessem este estrago...

Espero que não infeccione, vou tentar cuidar disso quando chegar em casa. Um hospital inteiro e não encontrei um único vidro de mercúrio cromo...

Estou ainda na metade do jardim. A ala pediátrica fica deste lado. Se eu pudesse trabalharia aqui. Mas ver crianças sofrerem me...

"Desgraçado!" - Me escuto dizer, na mesma hora em que duas freiras passam ao meu lado e se benzem ao me escutar.

Quem eu vejo, sentado na mureta de pedra do jardim da ala pediátrica? O maldito visitante com aquele mesmo gorro de antes, não sei o que ele ainda pretende fazer por aqui, mas como há muito tempo não sentia, desta vez estou com vontade de ter uma "justa causa" na minha próxima carta de demissão. Vou na sua direção já tirando o casaco e me preparando para o que promete ser minha melhor briga dos últimos seis meses. Ele não está me vendo. Desta vez não vai fugir...

Está de cabeça baixa, e de vez em quando passa umas das mãos pelo rosto. Está chorando. Por que diabos está chorando? Quase me matou, poderia ter feito isso se quisesse. Me ferve o sangue pensar que ele vai fugir de mim depois de quase fazer isso... Estou há alguns passos dele e vou chamá-lo, mas não estamos sozinhos. Crianças passam correndo, ao lado de uma freira, e uma pára para falar com ele. Pelo uniforme que elas vestem, devem ser de algum colégio. Crianças são curiosas, mas esta não parece estar apenas curiosa, tanto que lhe fala como se o conhecesse, ou, o mais estranho, soubesse o que ele faz alí, e eu tenho certeza que eles nunca se viram antes.

Ela está sorrindo para ele e falando. Lhe estende uma das mãos pequenas, com alguma coisa vermelha na palma. Eles são irmãos? Não... A freira a está chamando de novo. Ela sorri e diz alguma coisa que o faz sorrir também. Então, eu o escuto dizer-lhe, enquanto ela se afasta olhando para trás:

"Quando vamos nos ver?"

"Eu não sei! Depende de você..." – A resposta é a mais inesperada. Essa conversa não tem sentido algum, a menina deve ter uns seis anos, mas quando responde com estas palavras, parece até ter quatro vezes mais.

Estou ficando maluco. Escondo-me perto das árvores para saber o que ele vai fazer agora. Ainda quero esmurrar esse rostinho de anjo que ele tem, mas também estou curioso demais para fazer isso agora. Não vejo o que a menina lhe entregou, ele coloca cuidadosamente no bolso, e esfrega os olhos, sorrindo e não mais chorando, mas não é suficiente para me convencer de nada. Vale a pena estar curioso. Afinal, esse garoto poderia ter me feito perder o emprego...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Estou seguindo-o bem de perto, e ele não me notou. Vejo-o tomar o elevador, e eu o sigo até mesmo aqui. Nada de estranho e isso me preocupa. Talvez o problema esteja comigo... Voltamos ao quarto da mesma moça de antes, que agora está sentada na beirada da cama, olhando para o vazio, apática como era, quando não estava em surto.

Ele hesita. A mãe dela está se despedindo, está de pé ao lado da cama, ajeitando com capricho seus cachos, são cabelos pretos e muito compridos. Estão entretidos demais para me notar olhando pela fresta da porta. Melhor assim.

O rapaz entra e ela lhe pergunta quem é ele. Ele não responde. Mas ao ouvir sua voz a moça parece estremecer... Não sei, nada disso me parece algo além de encrenca. Sei que nada tenho a ver com o que acontece com a vida pessoal dos pacientes, mas desta vez eu sinto que devo me preocupar, que talvez isso seja da minha conta, sim. A mulher pergunta se ele esteve no colégio junto com a filha dela. Ele não responde com palavras, mas desta vez com um sorriso. Ainda está com os olhos avermelhados e aquele mesmo mal disfarçado ar confuso de antes. Seu sorriso é carregado de mágoa, quase amargo, e ele se senta numa cadeira, trocando um fixo olhar com a moça que nunca vi reagir deste modo a ninguém...

Mete a mão no mesmo bolso de seu casaco e tira alguma coisa de lá.

Estende para ela, e como eu nunca havia tido notícia antes, a paciente sorri. Estica sua mão frágil e enfaixada, com o dorso cheio das marcas arroxeadas do soro e segura. É um sorriso pálido e triste, e seus olhos azuis são embaçados ainda, mas somente com isso, com um doce?... Somente com um doce ele a fez reagir?...

O médico que cuida dela vai querer se matar se souber disso. Mas da minha boca é que ele não há de saber... Estou surpreso com o que vejo, quase assustado, se não fosse demais ter de admitir que mais uma vez eu aposto e perco. Recuo para ir embora. Já vi demais, mais até do que esperava. E escuto mais: a mãe da moça e exclamações de pura alegria.

Eu devia me alegrar, normalmente isso acontece. Mas isso só me deixa mais inquieto.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Resolvo averiguar tudo isso de perto. A hora das visitas não vai durar para sempre. A visita dessa criatura dura menos ainda. Não sei o que aconteceu por lá depois do que vi, não sabia se tinha estômago de ver mais coisas estranhas e inexplicáveis. Já basta o que eu tenho de estranho, ardido e inexplicável no meu pescoço.

Sei que ele vai fazer para sair o mesmo caminho que usou para entrar. Parece estar fingindo essa normalidade o tempo todo, uma tensão, coisas que só vi nos piores casos de loucura, quando os pacientes conseguiam parecer extremamente normais, mas sempre como se... A respiração estivesse em suspenso. Vamos ver se desta vez a sorte está do meu lado. A não ser que aconteça o mesmo absurdo de quando nos encontramos a primeira vez, de ninguém tê-lo visto ou me escutado, ele só vai poder sair pela recepção e pelo jardim. Espero por ele no jardim, longe das vistas do meu chefe e dos curiosos. Quando ele passar por aqui...

Aqui está... Não se passaram quinze minutos e o rapaz do gorro vem, olhando sempre para o chão, nem parece o mesmo que fez uma paciente que era quase um vegetal ter a primeira reação tranqüila, entre todas as que estão registradas na ficha.

Não lhe dou tempo de fugir de mim, nem de gritar, e mesmo que grite, a estas horas ninguém vai escutar. Está anoitecendo, ainda não é hora da troca dos turnos. O jardim está vazio, e o sol é impiedoso, ainda está forte, mas desta vez já faz tudo ficar com aquele amarelo intenso e cor de mostarda, que arde nos meus olhos. Seguro-o com toda a força que consigo, pela nuca, agarrando ao mesmo tempo, a gola do casaco e da camisa. Ele é mais leve que eu, por que eu não consegui detê-lo antes? Está assustado e tenta se livrar de novo, mas antes de poder fazer qualquer coisa o arrasto para entre as árvores e o jogo contra uma delas, assim talvez ele fique tonto.

"Agora, comporte-se e me diga o que você estava fazendo lá...!"

Ele bate com as costas e acho que com a cabeça também. Parece desorientado no começo. Entre as árvores é escuro e úmido, me sinto estranho aqui... Ele levanta os olhos e não parece muito feliz em me ver. Não responde.

"Quem diabos é você?"

Ele baixa os olhos na mesma hora e tenta se levantar, se segurando no tronco da árvore. Algumas folhas secas estalam debaixo de meus pés, e o barulho parece ser o único, absurdamente alto. Dou-me conta de que de repente, é tudo o que eu escuto. Perto desse garoto tudo é um silêncio terrível e apavorante, para não dizer opressor.

"Por que você finge que não me ouve?" – Sua indiferença é pior do que um tapa na cara. É insuportável. Agarro seu colarinho e quando o sacudo, bato com suas costas no tronco, tentando arrancar uma reação dele, tudo o que faz é fechar os olhos. Tenho vontade de mata-lo. É uma vontade como nenhuma outra. Ele não pede que eu o largue, nem diz nada, tudo o que eu tenho de resposta à minha violência é isso:

"O que você quer de mim?" – Ele pergunta, enquanto continua tentando me afastar de si, suas mãos se segurando firmes nas minhas roupas, tentando me fazer sair de perto dele. Cada vez mais ele me irrita. Nunca o vi em toda a minha vida, mas já posso dizer que eu o odeio. Odeio esses olhos de fera, odeio esse rosto bonito, odeio cada um desses cachos louros que escapam do seu gorro, e principalmente, odeio a sua indiferença quanto a mim. Odeio-o e tenho vontade de faze-lo sofrer para que não tenha de ter somente esse silêncio que me esmaga ao redor de nós. – "Não tenho nada que você possa querer...!"

Eu o solto e ele continua no mesmo lugar, de cabeça baixa, sem olhar. Meu coração bate tão forte, de tanta raiva e cansaço, que parece que vai saltar pela minha boca. O que eu quero dele?

Seguro seu queixo com força e é quase um tapa, é uma violência, que deixa marcas dos meus dedos na sua pele branca. Por um momento, quando ele me encara, com olhos rasos, finalmente mostrando que aquele sorriso que vi no quarto era uma ilusão, minha vontade de fazer dele picadinho desaparece e fica apenas uma coisa que faz com que eu tenha raiva dos meus pensamentos também. Mas lembro de todo o resto, tudo que havia acontecido antes e aponto para meu pescoço enfaixado.

"Que tal começando a explicar o que é isso?"

Nada. Ele volta a ficar calado, olhando com curiosidade para as bandagens. O que há com ele agora? Nunca viu gaze e esparadrapo juntos?...

"Você não queria me largar." - Ele diz simplesmente, como se fosse uma coisa tão evidente que eu devesse me sentir um idiota ao perguntar.

"E por isso você quase me degola!" – Agarro sua mão e começo a olhar de perto suas unhas. Elas são curtas e lisas, e nem um pouco amoladas. Sua mão está gelada. – "Desgraçado, como você fez aquilo?" – Digo, apontando para seus dedos, largando sua mão e começo a procurar por alguma coisa nos bolsos de seu casaco que justificassem esses ferimentos em mim. – "Por que você fez isso?"

"..." – Ele não levanta os olhos. Fica no mesmo lugar. Depois que nada encontro nos seus bolsos além de um papel com o endereço do hospital, ele diz: - "Eu não achei que fosse ter de fazer isso com você. Mas você não queria me largar."

Agarro seu colarinho de novo e o sacudo, enquanto pergunto o que ele queria, afinal, naquele quarto, justamente com aquela paciente. Ele faz força para se livrar de mim. Talvez me ataque de novo. Mas acho que não... Pergunto mil vezes seguidas como ele fez aquilo. Pergunto quem ele é e o que quer... Tenho subitamente tanto a perguntar que ele não saberia responder.

"Eu só queria vê-la."

"Por que? Você mesmo disse que não era nada para ela!"

"Tire suas mãos de mim..."

"Como você fez aquilo? Ela estava há meses sem dizer nada, sem reagir a quase nada!"

"Me solte!"

"O que você veio fazer aqui?"

Ele não responde. Paramos por um instante, ofegando, forçando um contra o outro, eu para mantê-lo nas minhas mãos e ele tentando sair delas. Estou perplexo comigo mesmo. Aquele silêncio está subindo ao meu redor como um muro, mas desta vez eu percebo que não vem de fora, não vem dele, vem...

"O que está fazendo!" – Pergunto, ele finalmente se desespera, reage de repente, seu rosto fica vermelho e transtornado. Desajeitadamente me empurra, mas consigo amassa-lo contra o tronco da árvore.

O barulho das cigarras parece fazer parte do mundo novamente.

O que eu faço? Simplesmente nada.

Seu gorro está quase escapando todo, de tanto que lutamos, e ele está cansado disso tudo tanto quanto eu estou. Seu rosto arredondado ainda está vermelho, e não apenas isso, seus cachos que tanto me irritam caem, em pequenas porções, sobre ele. É um cabelo muito bonito. Por que o está escondendo? Está se escondendo, ou se escondendo de alguém?

Tanto faz. Tenho um desejo cruel e infantil de vê-lo perturbado e sem saber o que fazer. De repente acho que isso é exatamente o que preciso para me sentir vingado, do meu orgulho ferido, pela sua indiferença e por seu silêncio.

Minha mão vai certeira para seu gorro e puxa.

Não sei que tipo de maldade eu poderia ter lhe feito para que ele reaja como reage. Ele tem cabelos louros e escuros, que tem cachos densos e graúdos. Por um momento acho que fui longe demais, mas quando olho pro gorro na minha mão e para ele novamente, não entendo mais nada. Estou cercado de malucos, é pior do que fazer plantão em ala psiquiátrica.

Ele coloca as duas mãos sobre a cabeça e tenta desesperadamente cobrir sua cabeça, como se tivesse uma vergonha insuportável de seu cabelo. Mas não tenta tirar o gorro de mim, pegá-lo de volta. Somente me olha com aquela surpresa magoada, e seus olhos ficam avermelhados de um choro a que ele não se deixa ceder.

Tenho vontade de pedir desculpas, mas vou morder minha língua até o fim do mundo para não ter de fazer isso. Não vou pedir desculpas por nada do que tenha dito ou feito a ele. A qualquer um, mas não a ele.

Ele estremece violentamente, tentando conter as ondas que caem sobre seu rosto, seus ombros, em cachos... Assim, ele parece mesmo um anjo, apesar desses olhos de animal. Abaixa-se devagar, como se perdesse a força, a vontade. Pára sentado aos pés da árvore, evitando meu olhar, somente tentando cobrir o cabelo, e de repente diz, com a voz de adulto que ele tem, carregada de vergonha:

"Por favor, não diga a ninguém...!"

Engulo em seco.

"Dizer o quê?"

Ele soluça. Será que o sacudi demais? Falei muito alto? Será que o machuquei muito quando o joguei de encontro à arvore?... Como saber? Ele não olha para mim! Só fica dizendo a mesma coisa, pedindo que eu não conte, se pelo menos me dissesse o quê... Jogo o gorro em seu colo e ele o ignora. Pergunto se ele está bem e ele não responde. Estou muito, muito cansado disso tudo. Faço outras perguntas, e ele torna a me ignorar. Eu o arranquei por um único instante daquela indiferença, agora, aquele muro está se levantando de novo ao meu redor! Detesto que me ignorem, detesto que _ele_ me ignore, ando na sua frente, me abaixo para olhar bem no seu rosto afogueado e ele continua agindo como se eu não estivesse aqui. Empurro a sola do seu pé com a ponta do meu sapato e ele somente se encolhe. Muito bem... O que eu faço com você? Mato e depois vou embora, ou vou embora e volto mais tarde pra te esfolar vivo? Tanto faz. Não sou nada para esse garoto e saber disso desse modo me deixa louco.

Ele tem reações estranhas, mas não é louco, nem é nenhum maníaco, muito menos faz isso para me provocar, pessoalmente falando. Nunca vi nada igual. Simplesmente não parece conhecer muito além de emoções que eu não entendo, e nem quero entender.

Tapo os ouvidos, porque tudo o que escuto agora é aquele silêncio palpitando em mim, como antes, como no corredor. Isso sim, eu deveria pensar, é fruto do meu cansaço, todavia, não enxergo mais a coisa mais clara, eu o seguro e o levanto do chão, e ele vem, sem resistência, quase tranqüilo, e o ponho de pé na minha frente e levanto minha mão para ele, sabendo com muita satisfação, que o que vou fazer só há de doer nele.

Vou ter muito prazer de deixar uma mancha bem escura nesse rostinho bonito e impassível... Vamos ver até quando você vai continuar me tratando como se eu fosse um nada...!

Vou dar um soco no seu rosto. Quero e acredito que preciso fazer isso. Meu pescoço não pára de doer, não me interessa mais como ele fez isso, mas estou com vontade de me vingar de tudo o que acho que ele me fez nesse instante.

Não vai doer em mim... Somente nele...! Por que ele não tenta escapar? É claro que sabe o que eu vou fazer... Aperta os olhos e espera.

Meu Deus...

O que estou fazendo?

Não vou perder o emprego por sua causa, seu maldito garoto maluco... E nem vou sujar minhas mãos com você... É isso o que você quer. Quase me matou no corredor da enfermaria. Vou bater em você, e quando eu achar que estou ganhando e estiver acreditando que sou o dono da situação, você vai mostrar do que é feito. É muito mais traiçoeiro do que essa cara de anjo quer mostrar. Muito mais inteligente...

Quando já desisto, alguém me empurra para longe dele, me puxa pelo meu cabelo, que está amarrado, perguntando o que estou fazendo. Quando paro, é um sujeito que veio visitar a garota dos pulsos cortados ontem, à mesma hora... Oh, droga!... Reconheço-o pela sua seriedade excessiva para a idade, ele me empurra, mas não me agride. Quando tento falar qualquer coisa, olho para o garoto que quase espanquei e vi que ele sumiu. Minhas palavras se acabam na hora. Fico calado, sem saber o que dizer.

Se ele queria se livrar de mim, conseguiu...

O gorro também não está mais no chão.

Acho que, querendo ou não, agora eu devo ter uma longa conversa com o diretor do hospital...

CONTINUA


	2. Meu Destino é Pecar 01

_Meu Destino é Pecar_

_Capítulo 1_

Eu sou um enfermeiro. Não por ter estudado para isso, mas por querer ser. Tenho um diploma que faria todos os médicos filhos da p... deste hospital pararem de me olhar de cima, este diploma está, também por vontade minha, mofando na gaveta da minha cabeceira. Se o sujeito preguiçoso e arbitrário que é o diretor deste lugar, soubesse disso, ou pelo menos desconfiasse... Ele não estaria gritando comigo agora. Pelo menos eu poderia responder. Não que não possa, mas estou muito ocupado tentando não dormir na frente dele. Nada disso é novidade. Nem o fato de estar aqui é novidade e isso deixa o diretor cada vez mais furioso a cada vez que entro na sua sala e jogo um monte de dinamite na sua mesa.

Não estou preocupado. Não com isso. Estou com meu pensamento muito longe dessa sala, desse hospital. Na verdade, duas horas de metrô e mais três quarteirões e dois lances intermináveis de escada até onde eu queria estar. Acho que posso dormir aqui mesmo... Ele está tão empolgado fazendo um inventário de todas as queixas contra mim desde meu primeiro emprego... Nem sei o nome dele...

"Hisashi!" – Uma nova voz adentra a sala, falando tão alto que até o diretor do hospital se cala para escutar.

Agora tenho certeza de que vou perder o emprego. Neste ritmo, em cerca de dez anos vou estar famoso em todos os hospitais do país...

Nem me mexo quando escuto o meu nome. Esfrego os olhos e tento não bocejar na frente do chefe dos enfermeiros. Também não sei o nome dele. Ele tem uma dúzia de papéis na mão. Me manda levantar da cadeira. Com todo o prazer. Lamenta (hahaha) me informar, blábláblá, que o que ele tem nas mãos é a minha carta de demissão, assine aqui, por favor, blábláblá, em virtude de minha má conduta, blábláblá, e da total falta de uma tentativa de justificar uma cena que foi flagrada, blábláblá... Adeus, senhor Wakai Hisashi, sentiremos a sua falta aqui.

"Eu não." – Me escuto responder secamente, depois de assinar um papel que nem sei ao certo o que era, e nem sei se consegui acertar a pauta... Arranco os papéis de sua mão e saio deixando-os falando sozinhos. Já que eu fui despedido nada mais tenho para ouvir aqui. Passo no vestiário, esvazio meu armário e, finalmente livre deste inferno, penso em mudar de emprego. Meu pescoço não pára de doer... Saio impunemente para a rua, e enfrento com coragem e muito sono, quando a noite já está alta e calorenta, o caminho de volta para casa, acredito que vou dormir e quando eu acordar, tudo isso, o pior dia de toda a minha vida, vai ser apenas uma distante recordação...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Perder o emprego de um modo tão absurdo não me abala em quase nada. Durmo por quase dezoito horas como há muito tempo não me permitia dormir. Tenho cerca de um mês para arranjar outro trabalho, antes de ser despejado ou de morrer de fome. Já não me abala em nada estar sem emprego. Talvez eu devesse agradecer ao rapaz do gorro por... Mas que raios eu estou pensando? Continuo com raiva dele, por tudo o que houve. Se eu o encontrasse, agora sim, não pensaria duas vezes antes de acabar com aquele rosto redondo... Ah, mas que coisa... O telefone me obriga a sair da cama por bem ou por mal, me faz lembrar de que estou com fome, e no caminho até ele, o espelho empoeirado me faz lembrar que com esse cabelo despenteado não vou conseguir que ninguém sequer me olhe sábado à noite... Um alô carregado de preguiça... Formalidades de empresa... Se estiverem me convidando para ser faxineiro de alguma espelunca, eu juro que vou aceitar... É uma secretária encaminhando a chamada, me mandando esperar... É uma voz bonita e autoritária que fala comigo depois de um tempo. Diz que não conseguiu falar comigo antes pelo fato de que ninguém atendia as chamadas. Não me dá tempo de responder e já me convida para jantar. Trata-se de uma "proposta de trabalho", e a tal mulher que não me diz quem é e eu não lembro de perguntar e já me diz que a secretária vai repassar o endereço...

Não tenho tempo de perguntar mais nada. Depois, tudo o que tenho é um endereço da parte alta da cidade e um "boa tarde" que vai aos extremos do profissionalismo e desligam na minha cara.

Pelo menos, parece que vou ter um jantar que normalmente nenhum enfermeiro pode ter.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

É mais longe do que imaginei. Tenho tudo para chegar atrasado. Levo meu currículo, e todas as papeladas que comprovam que sei desde abrir um vidro de xarope até fazer uma ponte de safena com as mãos atadas... Continua quente e no céu, apesar do sol quente e inclinado das seis, que entra pela janela do metrô de vez em quando, há uma chuva que insistentemente se forma, mas nunca desaba. Acho que não importa a cor que estou vestindo agora. Provavelmente é um trabalho de casa, não vou precisar usar aquela coisa branca.

Na rua que o endereço indica, as pessoas são distintas e bem vestidas, e acho que não há um carro com mais de seis meses de uso em nenhuma dessas garagens. Olham como se soubessem quem não é daqui, mas não reprovando, somente curiosas. Vejo um muro alto e uma grade interminável deste lado do quarteirão. Que jardim grande... A casa é maior ainda, acho que uma das maiores daqui. Não sei quem é o dono e quase tenho vontade de voltar correndo para a estação de metrô quando vejo que é justamente aqui a que fui convidado para jantar. Acho que é cedo demais, mas não quero ficar na rua até que anoiteça. Toco a campainha e logo depois uma empregada já está me levando entre o jardim, pela casa, que é muito maior por dentro do que imaginei e me manda esperar enquanto avisa à patroa que estou aqui. Já era esperado... Estou ficando preocupado com isso. Como me descobriram nos confins do outro lado da cidade? O que mais há são enfermeiros, melhores do que eu até, por que justamente eu? Espero que isso não seja nenhum tipo de perversão... Se for, eu faço até de graça...!

Olho-me por um tempo no espelho de uma das paredes, antes da empregada voltar. Os plantões estavam acabando comigo, as olheiras melhoraram, mas continuo quase sem cor alguma, e esse cabelo que não se ajeita... Não adianta quase nada o elástico, sempre escorrega... Escuto me chamarem e me mandarem entrar num escritório. Não tenho tempo de tentar prender de novo, e nem me importo com isso. Não seria mal trabalhar pela primeira vez num lugar que não tem cheiro de álcool. Tem uma mulher vestida como executiva detrás de uma montanha de papéis, assinando, escrevendo, lendo e falando em dois telefones ao mesmo tempo, além de um aparelho viva-voz. Nunca vi ninguém trabalhar assim...

Ela larga um dos telefones e faz sinal de que eu me sente. Espero cerca de meia hora até que ela despache não muito delicadamente todos os telefonemas e se volte para mim. Agora acho que sei quem ela é...

"Desculpe minha falta de trato... Vou ser bem direta... Eu tenho uma viajem marcada para cerca de daqui duas horas. Como está vendo, estou de malas prontas. Eu sei que você perdeu o emprego pouco depois que nos falamos ontem." – Ela mal se vira para mim e já vai abrindo uma valise, colocando e tirando pilhas de papéis dentro dela, mal tem tempo de olhar para mim, e continua falando, cansada e com muita pressa: - "Realmente não me interessa o motivo. Eu preciso de alguém para cuidar da minha filha, e você é tão estranho e mal recomendado que talvez isso até dê certo." – Ela sorri, fechando a valise em seu colo.

Que mulher direta...

"Está com fome? Acho que o jantar vai ser servido daqui à pouco... E o seu pescoço? Descobriu o que era aquilo?" – Ela diz, levantando e rodeando a mesa, olhando para o meu curativo com uma curiosidade tão grande que assusta até a mim... Coloco meu currículo em suas mãos, tentado fazer com que a conversa mude de rumo.

Ela dá uma risada que me faz sentir como se tivesse cinco anos novamente.

Não sei onde está meu juízo que não saio correndo dessa casa quando ela simplesmente joga o envelope do meu currículo, ainda fechado, no cesto do lixo.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ela é a mãe da garota que tentou se suicidar. Agora sei que a garota se chama Tomoyo e até onde as fotos nos corredores mostram, até metade de sua adolescência, ela teve tudo para se tornar uma adulta brilhante. Se bem que eu não posso negar seu brilhantismo uma vez que fico sabendo nessa conversa que é quase um monólogo, que quando ela cortou os pulsos, agora, desta vez que cuidei dela no hospital, Tomoyo foi extremamente requintada: como há dez anos ninguém a via fazer, ela vestiu seu vestido mais bonito, arrumou-se como fosse encontrar seu namorado, trancou-se na sala onde está o piano de cauda (Passamos na frente da tal sala, e o que segura as bandas da porta nada mais é do que duas voltas de correntes e um cadeado respeitável...), e tocou uma valsa sem errar uma única nota, do princípio ao fim, então, as empregadas foram ver se afinal a jovem patroa havia saído daquele surto de depressão interminável... E só por isso que agora ela ainda está viva.

Estou todo arrepiado de medo desta família.

Se fosse alguma perversão, pelo menos eu gostaria dos arrepios...

Ela me mostra a casa muito rapidamente, e pergunta se posso começar no dia seguinte. Claro. Ela justifica, Tomoyo está apenas com suas visitas, enquanto a enfermeira que passa a noite na casa não chega. Se eu quero ser apresentado a ela? Que jeito?

Vamos pelas escadas rumo ao quarto. Contenho duramente uma vontade súbita de rir alto, gargalhar, quando penso no que aconteceria se eu encontrasse, na mais cruel das coincidências, justamente aquele garoto do gorro ou mesmo aquele que me impediu de dar um soco nele. Não, seria uma extrema falta de sorte, logo em seguida a ter encontrado um emprego novo tão rápido. Respiro fundo e tento até mesmo não sorrir quando chegamos perto da porta.

Devo estar mais pálido do que nunca e com certeza arregalo os olhos com o que vejo. Realmente, tudo o de pior que eu esperava e até acho que poderia ser engraçado, acontece, e perde totalmente a graça. É por pura polidez que não acontece um homicídio nesta casa.

De um lado do quarto, jogado no sofá e parecendo muito mais jovial do que das vezes em que o vi no hospital, está o rapaz que me é apresentado como Li Siaoran, com olhos escuros e um ar mal humorado. Quando ele me reconhece, mesmo sem dizer nada, eu percebo sua reserva. Neste instante, em que ele brinca com a barra da manga da camisa xadrez, displicente, do nada, um vaso de cristal que está na cabeceira da cama da moça trinca de alto à baixo. Coincidências. Esse tipo de cristal deve ser muito frágil, ou já deveria estar assim antes. E de costas para mim e sentado na beirada da cama, ao lado de Tomoyo, está ele... Com aquele mesmo gorro de antes. Ele se vira lentamente para a direção da porta.

Não consigo dizer que é um prazer conhece-lo. Agora essa coisa tem um nome, mais estranho do que o de Siaoran, mas eu não espero sequer que essa criatura tenha um nome. Ele não sorri e nem diz nada, não se afasta de mim, não se aproxima, somente fica olhando com curiosidade e alguma surpresa. E Tomoyo... Ela está alheia ao resto, brincando com o próprio cabelo, enrolando um dedo nos seus cachos.

Engulo em seco, e de atravessado, quando a criada avisa que o jantar está na mesa e que a enfermeira da noite vai se atrasar um pouco. Por que justo eu? Não posso dar um pio para dizer que não posso ficar durante o atraso e muito menos me recusar a jantar, mesmo que minha fome tenha sumido e restado apenas uma profunda náusea de raiva.

Definitivamente este tal Li me intimida. Não tenho raiva dele, somente me dá uma sensação estranha pelo nosso primeiro contato ter sido daquela forma ontem. Ele conhece esse garoto? Acho que não, ele é tão desconfiado comigo quanto é com ele. A mãe da garota nos chama para jantar, ela lamenta não poder ficar conosco, seu táxi para o aeroporto já está na frente da casa.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

O jantar é tenso, nada é dito, somente Li fica parado, do outro lado da mesa, olhando para mim. O que ele quer? Será que não está satisfeito em me ver praticamente somente engolir a comida? Tanto faz. Pergunto muito diretamente se ele conhece o garoto que preferiu ficar com Tomoyo no quarto. Ele faz que não e na mesma hora meu copo é como se jogado da mesa contra a parede. Devo ter esbarrado nele e não percebido. Ele volta comigo para o quarto e no caminho pergunta meu nome. Respondo. Ele pede secas desculpas por ter me arrastado pelo cabelo ontem. Quando ele atravessa a porta do quarto de Tomoyo, antes de mim, a janela do quarto dela se fecha com um estrondo que a faz se sobressaltar.

Ela e aquele garoto parecem duas perfeitas estátuas desse jeito, olhando para a janela fechada. Quando Li a abre novamente, percebo que não há vento algum.

"Qualquer dia vou visitar uma loja de cristais..." – Ele resmunga, voltando a se jogar no sofá. Se ele é amigo dessa moça, ele tem uma maneira muito estranha de demonstrar isso.

Eu tenho uma coceira insistente na ponta da minha língua, para me dirigir ao rapaz do gorro. Eu sei que deveria, mas não consigo cogitar em pedir desculpas. Não a ele. Seu olhar para mim ainda tem a mesma emoção de olhar para uma parede nua. Isso me revolta. Ele parece existir unicamente para Tomoyo, e não para o mundo ou para si mesmo.

Assumo meu posto de bibelô de quarto de doente e sento numa cadeira num outro canto. Tomoyo está falando com aquele garoto. Não muito, mas no caso, responder com monossílabos é algo que se compara ao fato de ela ter dado aquele sorriso ontem, depois de tanto tempo sem uma reação coerente. Não posso sequer demonstrar espanto, ou fazer qualquer coisa, devo agir naturalmente, Li sabe disso e não faz mais do que arregalar os olhos quando a escuta. O que ele está dizendo a ela que não consigo ouvir? Estão os dois sentados lado a lado na beirada da cama, como duas crianças. Ele não parece estar falando baixo... E percebo que também não há mais nenhum som ao redor, e a voz de Tomoyo está cada vez mais distante.

Não sei se somente eu percebo isso, nem consigo olhar para o lado. Consigo perceber que ele diz:

"Tomoyo, enquanto esperamos, você quer ouvir uma história?"

Ela faz que sim, mas mesmo que não fizesse nada, alguma coisa me faria também dizer que sim.

A voz desse garoto parece um pouco menos adulta então, quando ele começa...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_Hisashi Wakai não percebe que o silêncio está dentro dele mesmo, e não apenas ao seu redor. Ele se porta com a mesma distância com que tratou tudo em toda sua vida. Ele encosta sua cabeça contra a parede e sente um peso tão grande sobre ela que ele tem vontade de soltar seu rabo de cavalo. A história começa e para ele, não há sentido em nem uma única vírgula:_

É um lugar comum, mas é inevitável dizer que foi há muitos anos. Em verdade, há mais de duzentos, ou quem sabe trezentos? Em uma eternidade inteira, é difícil ver o tempo passar quando somente se olha através de uma vidraça. O Mestre nunca o deixaria sair, dizia que o estaria envergonhando, pois ele havia sido criado para ser uma aberração, e por isso, ele nunca se atreveu a encarar-se num espelho. A vergonha e o medo sempre estiveram nele desde o instante em que se levantou do chão, colocando-se pela primeira vez sobre duas pernas, e do seu lado, a primeira coisa que viu foi o corpo agonizante e completamente em carne viva, com as patas quebradas e amarradas, de um leão esfolado vivo. Ele sangrava por todos os lugares e suas órbitas expostas estavam vazias, ele estava sem os olhos. Ele tocou então, com suas pequenas mãos de cinco anos, os próprios olhos, tentando entender o que estava ao seu redor. Ele escutava uma risada no meio da escuridão, que os lampiões de óleo de baleia não era suficientes para iluminar, mas sentiu que seu pé descalço tocava em algo quente e molhado no chão. Ele, que não era uma criança, embora assim o sentisse e parecesse, olhou para baixo e viu que estava de pé em um verdadeiro lago de sangue. O tremor de seu corpo pequeno e frágil aumentou, por puro medo. A risada não parava. No meio do sangue estava a pele de uma criança, jogada ali como um trapo velho, disforme, ensangüentada. No meio da escuridão, o Mestre apontou-lhe um dedo. Quando ele olhou sabia que devia lealdade àquele homem, mas não conseguia sentir isso, e muito menos gratidão por existir desta forma, nascer desta maneira, mas algo lhe dizia que o Mestre nunca se importaria em responder as perguntas que ele gostaria de ter feito naquele momento. O Mestre somente estava querendo rir de sua própria piada, por isso o apontava e dizia que sempre havia sonhado em ser um deus, como o de uma antiga história, um deus chamado Hades, cujo servo era um cão de três cabeças. Assim como o deus, agora ele também tinha um servo, e lamentou não ter feito dele uma aberração como a da lenda. E embora ele também não fosse o cão de três cabeças que o Mestre gostaria, deu-lhe o mesmo nome daquela besta...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A movimentação no corredor chama nossa atenção. Já escureceu. A enfermeira acaba de chegar. É uma senhora de rosto amável, com uma sacola de que saem para fora agulhas de tricô. Pedimos licença e saímos. Não apenas eu e Li, mas o garoto também. Tomoyo acabou distraindo-se e fazendo na nossa frente uma coisa que sua ficha dizia que se tornara muito rara: dormir. Escutar o começo daquela história quase faz meu estômago revirar. De onde ele tirou aquilo? Chego a estar curioso para ouvir mais. Se bem que o que quero ouvir, não posso perguntar na frente de Li, ou ele vai fazer bem mais do que me arrastar pelo cabelo. Por sorte já na calçada ele diz que vai demorar um pouco até voltar a visitar Tomoyo, e toma um rumo oposto ao meu. Tenho certeza de que ele nem sabe o nome dessa coisa que nunca tira o gorro.

Uma chuva generosa está preste a cair, e definitivamente passar duas horas num metrô até chegar em casa é uma idéia já capaz de me deixar irritado. Sem falar e nem olhar para mim, ele vai embora, simplesmente, atravessando a rua. Não o vi sorrir uma única vez para Tomoyo e nem para mais ninguém, somente tentando faze-la reagir de algum modo, conforta-la. E aquele silêncio... Vou andando pela rua, atrás dele, e quando toco seu ombro, ele não se volta. De novo não! Já está chovendo, ele escapa das minhas mãos e corre até debaixo de uma beirada de casa. Corro atrás dele, sem pensar, somente ainda desejando terminar aquilo que comecei ontem. Como me arrependo de não ter lhe dado aquele soco. Chego debaixo da mesma beirada e vejo que ele está encostado no muro, com a cabeça baixa. Vou lhe dar só mais esta chance de me explicar por que ele de uma forma ou de outra sempre estraga meu dia e está se atravessando na minha frente desde quando entrou naquele quarto no hospital.

Fico bem na sua frente, vendo como ele não tira os olhos do chão.

"Qual é o seu nome?"

Ele não responde. Afinal, isso é pessoal ou o quê? Eu nem o conheço e já o detesto!

"Você me ouviu!" – Digo, mais baixo, e a chuva ficando realmente forte além dessa marquise. – "Deixe de criancice!..."

"Eu não tenho nada que você possa querer." – Parece que ele está me fazendo um favor ao me responder...

Olhando melhor para seu rosto, se as circunstancias fossem outras e principalmente, se não o odiasse, eu diria que ele tem sim, algo que eu pudesse querer. Com toda esta indiferença, no entanto, ele deve ser tal como um cadáver na cama.

"Você é jovem, não parece louco e nem aproveitador. Por que está fazendo tanta questão de ficar perto de uma suicida?"

"Não fale assim dela. Ela tem um nome."

O ruído da chuva aumenta. Prefiro dormir na rua a voltar para casa debaixo dela. Seguro seu rosto e faço-o levantar a cabeça. Tento me controlar para não agredi-lo, como cada parte do meu corpo parece exigir. Mas tenho uma vontade irresistível de faze-lo sofrer, arrebentar essa indiferença em mil pedaços, e a idéia para fazer isso surge imediatamente, parecendo cruel demais até para mim.

Mas por que não?

"E você, sua coisa... Você tem um nome ou é uma besta como a da história que estava contando?"

Na mesma hora a sombra da marquise não é suficiente para encobrir o que devo estar imaginando que vejo. Parece-me que seus olhos ficam maiores ou mais claros, mas solto seu rosto na hora. Ele torna a baixar a cabeça e me diz numa única palavra seu nome. Saiyame.

Então, agora posso dizer que odeio Saiyame. Seu silêncio é profundo e absoluto. Podemos ficar assim a noite toda e ele não vai se cansar de me ignorar. Tanto o faz que se senta no chão, metendo a mão no bolso e tirando um doce de lá.

"Eu vi uma menina lhe dar um desses ontem." – Digo, sem pensar nas conseqüências, somente querendo chamar sua atenção. Saiyame levanta o rosto e diz que aquele era de Tomoyo, que este que está com ele, foi a mãe de Tomoyo quem lhe deu. É um pirulito vermelho. Impressão minha ou ele tem tanta fascinação por doces quanto uma criança?

"A menina era sua irmã?"

"Não." – É uma resposta automática. Não é uma mentira, mas ele evidentemente não está dizendo a verdade inteira.

"Tomoyo é sua namorada?"

"Não." – Que frieza...

"Você conhece o Siaoran?"

"Conheço."

Me abaixo para olha-lo de perto, cada vez mais curioso com essa situação absurda que se arma em torno de Saiyame, e nem sei se ele faz idéia disso. Só o que me incomoda é me ver metido nisso sem meu consentimento.

"Mas ele não se lembra de mim." – Parece quase nojento o que me passa pela cabeça, mas este pirulito, comido com tanta vontade, parece estar delicioso... O vermelho da bala tinge ligeiramente a sua boca. – "Ele... Nós éramos crianças. Tomoyo também não se lembra de mim. Eu estive muito tempo longe deles."

Nunca achei que esse garoto de gorro pudesse ser tão articulado!...

"E por que voltou apenas agora?"

Ele não responde. Desvia sua atenção brevemente do pirulito e olha para mim como se eu fosse um extraterrestre. Isso faz meu sangue ferver nas veias.

Devo ser realmente uma pessoa terrível. Estou com uma vontade quase irresistível de dar um tapa na sua mão só para saber de sua reação caso esse pirulito caia no chão. Diabos, não posso agir como se fossemos crianças, já basta ter tirado seu gorro, aquilo foi estúpido, porem, o mais impressionante é que reagiu com isso, mas não reagiu com o fato de eu ter quase o esmurrado. Por que ele não reage com o que deveria, ou seria normal? Por que não se irrita comigo a ponto de revidar? E agora...Está sorrindo, quando lhe pergunto de onde ele é. Desgraçado.Vai me matar de tanta raiva! Saiyame sorri e larga o doce por um tempo, e fica sorrindo, passando a língua nos lábios brilhantes... Tenho vontade de esbofeteá-lo até arrebentar seus lábios.

"Hong Kong." - Diz, simplesmente. Quando pergunto o resto do seu nome esse sorriso inexplicável se torna mais largo e de alguma forma travesso. Parece cada vez mais novo, fazendo isso, como consegue? Parece um menino com mais tamanho do que juízo, mesmo, sentado nesse chão, e estou me sentindo perfeitamente idiota tentando fazê-lo prestar atenção em mim. - "Clow." - Diz, e seu sorriso assume um ar maldoso. Então, Saiyame dá uma risada consigo mesmo, e volta a dar atenção apenas para o seu doce vermelho.

Levanto-me e fico olhando para essa cena, suas mãos muito brancas saindo da barra desse casaco preto de camurça, a camisa listrada debaixo dele, esse gorro... Odeio até estar do mesmo lado da calçada que ele. Tento ser razoável, mas com Saiyame eu não consigo! Por um momento penso mais uma vez no mal que lhe desejo, no plano inteiro que pensei em um único segundo quando prestei mais atenção nele. Pode ser divertido. Ele pode fingir que não existo, mas eu sei fazer coisas que não pode ignorar. Vou precisar de toda a frieza para não sentir náuseas em fazer isso, mas eu nunca refleti muito sobre as coisas que quis fazer. Não vou começar agora.

"Você mora longe daqui?" - Meu tom muda tanto e tão repentinamente que até eu mesmo me assusto. - "Onde você vive?"

Aponta para um lado, apenas, nem se dá ao trabalho de olhar para mim. Conto até dez para não ter de jogar esse pirulito no chão, isso pode estragar tudo o que estou planejando agora. Mas depois, ele não vai poder me culpar se eu estiver jogando tão sujo quanto não quero pensar que estou. Paciência, Hisashi, paciência...

A chuva está estiando, se ele não mora longe, vai acabar me deixando falar sozinho ou apenas sumir como faz sempre que quer se livrar de mim. Não tenho muito tempo, tenho de voltar para casa, ou pelo menos... Bom, isso pode ser mais providencial do que parece...!

Para certas coisas, nem preciso falar. Ele vai entender o que eu quero. Vou dar boas risadas ao me lembrar disso amanhã.

Sento do seu lado no chão. Sorte que a rua está vazia por conta dessa chuva toda.

Saiyame é menor do que eu, tem um corpo frágil e fino debaixo das roupas, mas tem quase a minha altura e eu sei que tem muita força, e que perto dele tudo o de mais estranho e desagradável pode me acontecer, todavia não tenho medo de sair dessa com mais cinco arranhões. Passo um braço sobre seu ombro e aperto um pouco. Ele faz um barulho estranho, se contorce e escapa de mim. Tento segurar seu rosto, parece não sentir nada, continua com essa porcaria enfiada na boca. Digo uma besteira qualquer para ele se distrair, mas é tão inútil que me percebo um imprestável, age como se estivesse sozinho o tempo todo. Não uma alienação, mas Saiyame parece isolado num mundo cercado daquele silêncio que me cerca a cada vez que tento arrancar uma reação ou um significado para as poucas que ele tem. Seguro seu rosto redondo e faço com que se volte para a minha direção, mas continua olhando para o chão, ocupadíssimo com essa coisa.

O que é isso? Fixação na fase oral? Eu sou um enfermeiro, não um psicólogo!...

Estico-me na sua direção, e, rezando para que ele não me mate, aproveito sua surpresa e tiro lentamente o doce de sua boca. Ele fica parado no mesmo lugar. Eu sabia, vai ser mais fácil do que eu imaginei! Então, estou quase por conseguir beijá-lo. Filho da mãe, vai ver com quem se meteu e... Saiyame então sorri para mim. Estou quase conseguindo, e ele?... Ele enfia o pirulito na minha boca!

Penso em todos os palavrões que conheço, todas as ofensas, e vou despejá-las sobre ele. Pirralho atrevido, o que pensa que eu sou! Estou tão surpreso com essa coisa excessivamente doce na minha boca que nem tenho reação, só sei que meu coração dispara e quase vou esganá-lo, se ele não se levanta, como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo e fosse andando pela rua. É algum tipo de piada? Ele quer me fazer de palhaço?

Livro-me dessa coisa e corro atrás dele, chamando-o, ele olha e sorri de novo, e corre também. Ri ofegante como uma criança. Não vai ter polícia que me segure quando eu por as mãos nele. Entra por uma rua mais estreita e tenho de seguí-lo, mesmo que eu me perca, mesmo que eu não conheça nem uma única esquina deste lado da cidade. As ruas estão mais sinuosas e parece que ele consegue correr mais rápido do que posso acompanhá-lo, quase o vejo sumir. E está chovendo de novo. Ele atravessa uma alameda cheia de árvores e corre para as escadarias de um velho palacete, isolado das outras casas pelos salgueiros ao redor. Ainda escuto um distante eco do seu riso cansado. Ele tomou aquilo por brincadeira?

Tento alcançá-lo, mas Saiyame já está fechando a porta. Não acredito que justamente ele vai escapar de mim! Minha última chance de não ter de passar duas horas para voltar para casa, metido naquele metrô barulhento e lerdo é dormir com ele! Minha única chance de realmente machucá-lo, fazê-lo sofrer, mais do que qualquer surra, é dormir com ele! A idéia é nojenta, mas eu já tomo isso como um dever para com a pátria! Eu preciso destruí-lo de algum jeito, não importa quem ele seja!

Chego no alto das escadas, e fico olhando para a porta fechada. Onde estou com a cabeça que não dou meia volta, desisto de tentar seduzi-lo para depois acabar com tudo de bom que há nele, se é que há, volto encharcado assim mesmo para casa, durmo e esqueço tudo isso? Mas... O quê? Esquecer que agora estou com um arranhão inexplicável no meu pescoço e um mais profundo ainda no meu ego? Eu lhe faço o favor de tentar beija-lo e tudo o que Saiyame me dá é um pirulito?

Dou um chute no meio da porta, que cede e quase cai das dobradiças. Estou começando a perder a paciência com Saiyame. O barulho foi tão alto que minha cabeça dói como fosse estourar. Mais um chute e a porta se escancara para um corredor iluminado de casa antiga, o papel de parede com aquela cor ácida é quase um choque. A porta está quase a ponto de desabar. Vamos ver o que ele vai fazer agora...

O que ele faz? Um instante depois de ter arrombado a porta da casa de um estranho, vejo somente seus olhos quase amarelos surgindo de detrás de uma parede. Depois some. Fico ofegante no corredor, quase esperando que algum vizinho chame a polícia, e pensando em pegá-lo a força se ele não vier aqui. Mas ele vem. Está descalço e sem o casaco. E Saiyame coloca uma chave de fenda na minha mão.

"Você vai consertar isso." – Não há medo nem surpresa, nem nada em seu rosto, somente indiferença.

Olho para a ferramenta na minha mão molhada e olho para Saiyame, que acaba de me dar as costas e ir caminhando tranqüilamente para dentro da casa.

Neste instante penso seriamente em usar essa coisa para cometer um homicídio.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Termino de apertar os parafusos já perto de meia noite, ainda ensopado, e sem poder voltar nessa chuva que não pára. Escuto um ruído no fundo da casa. Deve ser a cozinha. Vou para lá, as luzes ainda estão acesas. Saiyame está à mesa, com um prato com migalhas de bolo à sua frente, o garfo repousando ao lado. Ele olha para o lado, para onde não há nada que justifique essa expressão. Ele me vê parado na entrada da cozinha e aponta uma outra cadeira. Não vou. Chego bem perto dele e contrariando a vontade que tenho, não o ataco com a chave de fenda. A coloco encima da mesa.

"Você não se importa comigo, não é?"

"Não." – Sua resposta é desconcertante...

"Também não deve se importar de eu ter entrado assim na sua casa."

"A casa não é minha." – Essa simplicidade crua...

"Vai se importar se eu ficar aqui? Você pelo menos quer que eu fique?"

Não responde. Fica calado olhando de novo com aquela mesma expressão perplexa e curiosa com que poderia olhar para uma girafa de duas cabeças. Dando o assunto por encerrado, Saiyame me oferece uma fatia do bolo que está debaixo de um guardanapo, sobre o balcão da pia. Aceito, para tentar entrar nesse jogo que ele está fazendo. Ele nunca tira esse gorro? Tanto faz. Digo meu nome, tento não usar de um tom muito duro, nem muito alto. Serve meu prato como se estivesse sozinho nesse cômodo. Digo o que faço, digo que não gostei nem um pouco do que ele fez ainda há pouco, na rua. Será que está me escutando?

Saiyame volta para a mesa e coloca o prato à frente da cadeira vazia.

"Por que você faz isso comigo?"

Ele continua a me ignorar. O bolo é delicioso, um pouco doce demais para o meu gosto. Deixo o confeito dele de lado. Saiyame discretamente estica o braço sobre a mesa e pega as pequenas placas de açúcar colorido. Agora vejo que tudo isso só pode fazer parte de um delírio meu, é pior do que quando me intoxiquei com formol, na faculdade. O pulso dele aparece pela barra da camisa, e está todo roxo, azulado. Quase o quebrei, por que agiu como se não houvesse acontecido nada? Não demonstrou dor em momento algum, a única coisa que o fêz sofrer foi ver a garota, Tomoyo. Afinal, o que há de tão podre entre eles? E Li Siaoran, que parece trazer acidentes a cada canto em que está? Saiyame e seu descaso para qualquer coisa que não seja Tomoyo...Para tirá-lo de si só precisei tirar seu gorro. Será que ele é maluco? Quero voltar para casa...

Ele come distraidamente os pedaços do confeito, suas unhas são curtas e inofensivas, ele nem levanta os olhos para mim. Mas apesar disso tudo, está me assustando. É como estar vendo-o mentir em cada gesto, mas mesmo assim dizendo a verdade. Está lambendo a ponta dos dedos, e seu olhar é perdido. Por um momento tento não ter raiva de Saiyame, quase consigo ter simpatia por esse rosto arredondado e por esses cachos louros caindo do gorro, achar bonitos esses olhos rasgados e amarelos, mas de repente fala. Comigo ou com ele mesmo? Nunca vou descobrir:

"Cuide bem de Tomoyo."

"Por que?" - Minha voz o faz pestanejar e olhar para mim, sem expressão alguma.

"..." - Saiyame estica o braço de novo e pega no meu cabelo. Quase reclamo quando lembro que seus dedos estão sujos, mas sei que não vai adiantar. Se tudo o que tem é curiosidade é melhor do que nada. Se pelo menos eu houvesse recuperado um pouco da minha cor normal, não estivesse tão pálido e nesse estado vergonhoso, molhado e alguns anos mais velho de tanta raiva que passei em dois dias por causa dele... Se meu cabelo não estivesse desse jeito, solto e molhado, desalinhado... Não desisto de querer dormir com ele para poder magoá-lo, ignorá-lo, depois. Onde mais eu iria poder me divertir tanto fazendo a coisa que mais gosto, além de me vingar de um desafeto? Seguro sua mão. O que eu não faço para desforrar a minha raiva? Não a beijo. Deslizo minha língua pelo dorso de sua mão, sem tirar os olhos dos dele, e termino de arregaçar sua manga, e minha língua passa sobre seu braço também. Espero que derreta nas minhas mãos, com tantos outros antes dele, mais do que isso para dizer o que quero, impossível. Seus olhos se dilatam. A mesa treme, quando mordo de leve seu braço, e Saiyame entreabre os lábios, cada vez mais e...

Ele boceja.

Está fazendo isso de propósito, eu não acredito!

Paro no mesmo instante e fico pensando em como vai ser bom apertar seu pescoço em vez de apertar seu pulso. Não sei como pude pensar em dormir com ele. Isso é nojento... Estou furioso. Vou embora agora mesmo e espero nunca mais vê-lo na minha frente. Por que tem tanto poder de me irritar? Volta a catar pedaços de confeito. Nem parece que eu tentei alguma coisa, age naturalmente. Quando me levanto, bruscamente, a cadeira caindo no chão e eu, bufando de raiva, ergue os olhos e pergunta o que quero, assim, como se eu fosse um nada e estivesse incomodando, ainda por cima. São palavras estranhas. Por que me irrito com ele? Vejo o estado em que estou, não estou nada atraente assim, muito menos com essa bandagem ridícula no pescoço. O que eu quero afinal?

"... Continue a me contar aquela história..." – Digo, respirando fundo e colocando a cadeira no lugar. Não tenho mais escolha alguma, pelo menos vou ter onde passar a noite, mesmo que sozinho num sofá cheirando a mofo.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_Hisashi escuta mais uma vez. Ele já conhece o começo da história, ele, Siaoran Li e Tomoyo escutaram juntos, mas como se de comum e silencioso acordo entre todos, soubessem que há coisas que apenas um deles deve ouvir, além dos outros. Hisashi, sua curiosidade e arrogância, o empurram a ouvir. De alguma forma ele sabe que estas palavras são cruas e os termos são terríveis, mas ele escuta tudo, sem saber se é verdade ou apenas um pesadelo descrito como um conto de fadas:_

O Mestre chamava-se Lead. Contava que sua mãe o chamou assim quando viu a cor de seus olhos, que eram da cor de chumbo. Ela era mais uma prostituta do porto de Hong Kong, e seu pai era chamado simplesmente de "Estrangeiro", mercador de tabaco e especiarias, proprietário de navios em seu próprio país, e aqui, ele era capitão de sua própria embarcação. Ele não era jovem quando a conheceu, e ele abandonou sua esposa inglesa, mandando notícias de sua própria morte, fêz sua fortuna no Oriente, e deu à prostituta a vida de uma rainha. Quando fêz isto, Hong Kong era apenas um porto de passagem de piratas e navios baleeiros. Ele morreu, antes de ver seu filho nascer, mas confiando que sua mulher, mesmo não sendo cristã, faria o melhor por ele. Ela fêz: nunca lhe ensinou, e nem permitiu aos missionários, ensinarem-lhe nada sobre o Messias dos bárbaros. Ela o educou entre ervas e encantamentos, vísceras de animais e histórias sobre sete vampiros de ouro. Mas também não viveu muito, mas o suficiente de educa-lo sobre as artes negras da magia, passadas a ela desde a quinta geração antes dela, de feiticeiras de amores desafortunados, que as levavam para os bordéis antes mesmo dos treze anos de idade.

O Mestre era chinês demais para ser inglês, e inglês demais para ser chinês. Não perdera em nada o humor ácido que aprendera com sua mãe, e por isso criou o servo, do corpo de uma criança morta e da pele arrancada de um leão vivo. Para sentir o que desejava ser, ele chamou o leão de Cerberus. Cerberus parecia-se com qualquer outra criança, mas Mestre Lead sempre o tratou como a um adulto, deliciava-se em ver como o pequeno esforçava-se para ser o que o ele queria. Embora tivesse criadas, Cerberus (Ele lembrava vagamente de ter tido outro nome, um dia, mas a cada dia ao lado do Mestre, essa lembrança ia ficando cada vez mais distante e apagada) tinha de trabalhar junto delas, mesmo que fosse pequeno demais, ou não tivesse tanta força. Por medo (Lead nem sempre tinha humor confiável, ele apunhalava seus inimigos sempre com o mesmo doce sorriso que mostrava às queridas visitas...), ou por lealdade (Não sabia por que, mas sempre fêz tudo o que ele quis, até quase depois de descobrir certas verdades...) obedecia.

Era dele o único quarto com grades na janela, de toda aquela casa. Quando o mestre permitia, passava algum tempo olhando pelas janelas, proibido de acenar para os criados chineses que sorriam para ele, enquanto aparavam as folhagens das roseiras. Também era proibido de olhar-se em espelhos, tanto que o único quarto que tinha um era o de Lead. O Mestre sempre lhe dizia que era uma aberração que só se comparava à besta que lhe deu o nome.

Quando não o tratava como a um pequeno escravo, Lead o tratava como a um enfeite, um adorno, bibelô com o qual podia fazer o que bem entender. O servo sempre tinha roupas bonitas para vestir, seus sapatos eram sempre novos e suas meias brancas eram impecáveis. Uma criada inglesa sempre penteava seus cabelos e os atava com fita, e dizia que ele parecia uma miniatura de rapaz. Cerberus nunca se alegrou de ouvir isso, pois com tanto capricho, todos naquele palacete sabiam o que viria a seguir.

O Mestre o atraia, sentava-o em seu colo e sorria, tocava-o, somente nestas horas com brandura, mas não como tocasse uma criança. Cerberus mordia as mãos de Lead para fugir dele, e corria pela casa, sabendo que uma surra viria, sabendo que as criadas todas assistiam aquela perseguição, sem poder fazer nada, tão prisioneiras da vontade daquele bruxo quanto ele. O Mestre, quando o tocava e tentava desmanchar o laço de seu cabelo, dizia baixinho e de uma forma nojenta, em seu ouvido, que ia mostrar-lhe quem era o mestre da casa.

Ele, inexplicavelmente, mesmo sem saber o que significava a morte, desejava mata-lo, mas a lealdade era algo tão entranhado em sua alma que não o permitia. Desejava fugir, chegava a esmurrar a porta da frente, quando fugia dele, e um dia, somente uma vez, quando era apenas ele e Lead na casa, Cerberus encontrou a mesma porta aberta, via o jardim de rosas, além dele o portão também aberto, criados cuidando das flores, a alameda de paralelepípedos, e o céu era muito mais azul agora do que jamais fora através da vidraça. Cerberus, todavia, não continuou. Não conseguiu erguer seu pé descalço dos belos sapatos para atravessar a soleira. Ouvia a voz forte do Mestre o chamando, rindo, sorrindo, sempre... Quem não o conhecesse... As criadas rezavam e as mais jovens choraram quando aconteceu isso. As mais velhas também choraram quando o escutaram gritar, sentindo que sua vida estava presa a do bruxo, tanto que não tinha forças para fugir, e tudo o que podia fazer era gritar, de raiva, de vergonha, e inutilmente, sob o sorriso doce de Lead, que não mais tentou tocá-lo depois desse dia, esmurrar inutilmente o chão, abrindo finas rachaduras sobre o mármore, sabendo que nunca poderia erguer-se contra seu criador.

Mas ele agüentava tudo isso. Lead nunca conseguiu dele o que queria, por que não tolerava sua rebeldia, sua agressividade, sua independência, mas o mantinha somente por sua lealdade, por sua força. Por vaidade. Era um homem de muitos inimigos, e Cerberus era um feroz guardião, ainda que uma criança. Alguém para pisar, embora precisasse dele, e nunca teve certeza se foi seguro dar-lhe tanto poder e fazer tão pouco para cativar sua lealdade, além das preces de conjuração que fêz sobre o cadáver da criança. Lead era um mestre que confiava muito em seus feitos, no poder que o tempo e a magia lhe deram, nunca se preocupou com isso, com a falta de confiança de Cerberus. Preocupou-se apenas por uma coisa: Cerberus estava crescendo, mas não crescendo para ele, como era sua intenção, que crescesse para esquentar sua cama, que por vontade própria, era sempre vazia da mesma companhia por mais de uma noite.

Ele não ignorou o perigo que a revolta de Cerberus por não poder fugir daquele inferno poderia significar. Não ignorou que se o forçasse, certamente ele o mataria. Tinha uma força que ele mesmo desconhecia, na verdade esse poder desmedido havia sido fruto da inexperiência de Lead, ao cria-lo, que lhe deu a mesma força de um sol. Então, o Mestre não voltou a persegui-lo com aquele sorriso, e não mais o atraiu para perto de si com doces e agrados sobre sua cabeça.

Lead (No começo, Cerberus o chamava de pai, sem saber ao certo o motivo para isso, mas desde quando teve de mordê-lo para se soltar daquele toque imundo pela primeira vez, o chamou apenas de Mestre) dispensou metade dos criados, e ficou apenas com os mais antigos. Chamou o alfaiate novamente, e mandou que fizesse roupas de criança. Para Cerberus? Não. Menores. Bem menores. Eram roupas que poderiam estar vestindo as bonecas de porcelana que decoravam a velha cristaleira do corredor, tão delicado era o acabamento delas quando prontas, sapatos que há muito não serviam mais nas medidas de Cerberus.

Uma das criadas, naquela manhã, depositou sobre a cama vazia que havia no quarto de Cerberus, lençóis novos, uma colcha bordada como a que havia na cama do servo e uma camisola de criança. Não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas eram ordens do mestre, e pelo menos comia-se e vestia-se decentemente naquele palacete, melhor do que no albergue da missão anglicana, não importava o que o pastor acusava Lead de fazer, feiticeiro, herege, adorador do demônio ou não, ele pagava muito bem seus empregados e mais ainda pelo silêncio deles... Cerberus também não podia falar com os criados, e eles, não podiam falar com ele. Ele já aparentava oito anos, depois dos três que já estava com Lead. Esperou a criada arrumar as coisas e, silencioso como aprendera a ser, adulto demais para tão pouca idade, tocou a cambraia daquelas roupinhas de dormir tão pequenas e lembrou-se de que a lembrança mais antiga que tinha daquele quarto começava exatamente com uma camisola como aquela, mas com bordados azuis. Estes eram amarelos. E ela era menor.

O servo engoliu em seco e seus olhos arderam, inexplicavelmente. Ele não sabia o que era chorar, pois tudo o que havia de humano um dia em sua alma, havia desaparecido com o tempo, à medida que se esquecia do nome que teve antes de ser chamado como o cão de três cabeças. Quando tinha raiva, a primeira coisa que passava por sua cabeça era matar. Quando tinha medo, também desejava faze-lo, para livrar-se, fugir. Quando sentia-se magoado pelos atos e palavras de Lead, mais do que nunca queria sair daquele lugar, mas saber não poder atravessar a soleira sozinho o fazia gritar de tanta raiva. Nestas horas de desespero acompanhadas de longe pelas empregadas, elas poderiam parecer loucas, porém era claro que a partir de certa altura não eram mais gritos de raiva de uma criança indignada e desesperada, e sim rugidos da fera que repousava dentro dele. Ver aquela camisola pouco maior que a de um bebê o fêz sentir tudo isso de uma única vez. Queria se sentir feliz, mas não conseguia. Não via um motivo de alegria, pensando bem.

Só quem estava alegre era Lead. Ele havia ido ao porto, buscar uma caixa de madeira escura, que estava dentro de outra caixa, cheia de serragem e açúcar, semelhante às caixas que se usavam nas despensas da casa, para conservar a carne e o peixe, que por dentro eram geladas como as vidraças no inverno. Dois homens vieram com ele. Ambos carregavam a caixa, que dos cantos gotejava vez por outra, no chão, pelo caminho até o porão. Cerberus escutou seu nome ser chamado e no caminho viu que era água sobre o mármore. Há três dias que Lead descia sozinho para o porão, sem chamá-lo para ajudar em nenhum ritual ou aprendizado. O Mestre levava apenas um jarro de água, que voltava sempre vazio, agora, ele pedia mais um, e Cerberus desceu as escadas cruzando com os estivadores no caminho, e ouviu-os dizer entre si que Lead deveria ser louco, que se não pagasse tão bem pelo serviço, jurariam por suas almas que o matariam para fazer um favor a Hong Kong.

Ele se assustou com o que ouviu, e aquelas palavras não o abandonaram. Quando se encontravam apenas eles dois, o mestre e o servo no porão, uma criada fêz o que havia sido ordenado e trancou a porta de cima por fora, com duas voltas da chave e a barra de ferro atravessada nela. Cerberus por um momento teve medo, mas quando se aproximou dele e o levou pela mão para o nível mais baixo do porão fétido, viu-o sob a luz dos lampiões e velas de sebo e notou que vestia o traje de cerimonial, que só havia visto usar quando o vira pela primeira vez. Detrás de mais uma porta, estava o lugar que ainda dava arrepios de terror a Cerberus, quando imaginava os sons do leão descarnado, morrendo aos poucos ao seu lado. No fundo da cela, havia uma criança desmaiada, pequena e magra, suja, parecia estar faminta, tentava recobrar a consciência, mas não conseguia.

Pegou então o jarro cheio de água que estava nas mãos do servo e chegou-se mais perto dela.

Chamou-a de bebezinho, com doçura, até que abrisse os olhos. Era uma criança inglesa. Os farrapos que a vestiam eram restos de um uniforme de orfanato das missões que havia em Hong Kong naquela época. Quantos anos deveria ter? Três? Quatro? Seus olhos estavam baços, vermelhos, estava tão sedenta que não tinha mais o que chorar, seus lábios estavam descorados e partidos. Por um instante Cerberus viu-se ali, no lugar dela.

"Por favor, Mestre. Dê-lhe água."

Sorriu para Cerberus e respondeu:

"Quando era você quem estava aqui, eu lhe dei água nos três dias de fome que você passou para se purificar... Veja só o monstro que você se tornou agora."

A criança era tão pequena que soluçava em seco, o grilhão em torno de sua cintura devia machucar muito... Cerberus reconhecia aquela dor, o peso da corrente. Seus olhos arderam demais, e então, achou que estavam feridos, mas continuaram secos, porque então, subitamente o Mestre gritou-lhe que deveria fazer tudo o que ele mandava.

Olhou longamente para Cerberus, que não baixava os olhos dos seus e olhou também a criança pequenina estendida no chão.

"Está bem. Eu darei água a esta criança."

Dizendo isso, Lead derramou todo o jarro no chão, e a água escorreu rapidamente para entre as pedras. E ele atirou o jarro seco de encontro a seu servo, que se não desviasse, teria acertado-o em cheio no rosto.

E o pior, é que ele fêz tudo isso sem tirar aquele sorriso doce e amável dos lábios.

CONTINUA


	3. Meu Destino é Pecar 02

Meu Destino É Pecar 

_Capítulo 2_

Ele olha para o vazio, com olhos claros e perdidos, como se houvesse engasgado ou esquecido do que estava falando. Diz que está com sono. Não penso duas vezes antes de ir atrás, tentando olhar em seu rosto, consegue se desviar de mim como se eu fosse só mais uma parede nessa casa velha e poeirenta... No corredor e nos quartos que estão com as portas abertas, no caminho até o dele, há pilhas de coisas velhas, pilhas de livros, brinquedos antigos e retratos que com certeza não são deste século. No quarto de Saiyame, onde entro sem pedir licença, e onde ele age como se estivesse sozinho, as coisas são do mesmo modo, tudo velho demais, deslocado.

"Já que você não se importa de eu ter entrado assim nesta casa, também não deve se importar de que eu passe a noite aqui..."

"..." – Ele nem se dá ao trabalho de olhar.

"E com certeza não se importa de que eu durma na sua cama, não é?" – Estou beirando a vulgaridade falando assim. Talvez seja do que ele goste: vulgaridade.

Ele pendura o casaco de camurça encima do espaldar de uma cadeira, e sobre ela está uma bolsa aberta, com poucas coisas... Quando me escuta, volta o rosto para mim, com aquele sorriso inexplicável, quase alheio, meio tolerante e que me deixa às vias de um ataque de raiva. Ele tem um sorriso tão bonito que me irrita, parece um sorriso de criança, mas não chega aos seus olhos, é como se ele pedisse desculpas por não ser o que os outros gostariam, talvez nem saiba o que significa esse sorriso frio que tem...!

"Não, não me importo."

Talvez desta vez ele tenha entendido o que eu quero... Foi mais fácil do que eu esperava!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Quando me estico na sua cama, descubro que quem há de me fazer companhia serão apenas os travesseiros. Saiyame já está dormindo a sono solto, sentado no pé da porta, como se estivesse muito acostumado a fazer isso. É claro que ele deve estar se divertindo com essa situação. Não adianta que eu tenha um ataque de raiva como o que gostaria, e engolindo em seco mais esta desfeita, durmo depois de muito tempo, remoendo...

Acordo sozinho na casa, no dia seguinte, como se nada daquilo houvesse acontecido, e a única prova de que não estou louco são os dois pratos sujos na pia e as roupas de Saiyame, penduradas no ferro da varanda do quarto, secando.

Não o vejo por todo este dia, e nem pelos seguintes...

Por um breve momento acho que é o paraíso. Vou até meu apartamento buscar algumas coisas e fico nesse casarão antigo. Não é certo fazer isso, mas afinal... Eu não desisto fácil das coisas que quero.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Estes dias sem ter aquela desgraça de gorro por perto me fazem muito bem. Sinto isso e sem modéstia alguma me vejo irresistível na vidraça fechada do quarto de Tomoyo: minhas olheiras desapareceram completamente, não estou mais tão pálido, e meu cabelo está preso, do jeito que gosto, ele é escuro e castanho, se eu o deixar solto, cai liso até a metade de minhas costas, parece negro no reflexo da vidraça, e assim como meus olhos, um pouco grandes e brilhantes demais, e são daquele verde cinzento e escuro. Tenho uma mal contida vontade de sorrir, estou dormindo sozinho porque quero, e não por falta de opção, e muito menos por estar esperando a boa vontade de Saiyame de parar de se fazer de difícil. Meu queixo treme quando penso nele, naquele sorriso irritante e irracional... Lá fora está escurecendo e o céu está cor de laranja, amarelado, e apesar disto, um resto de chuva da tarde está caindo. Não sei há quantos dias não tenho notícias de Saiyame, e se não fosse por uma única vez Tomoyo ter perguntado, eu poderia acreditar que ele não existe. Sinto-me muito melhor sem saber dele, espero que esteja muito longe de mim, me esqueça, que esteja bem morto.

Olho para ela. Agora já se levanta da cama, mas não tem vontade de sair do quarto, nenhuma curiosidade de olhar lá fora. Os pontos dos pulsos já cicatrizaram, e se recusa a tomar os remédios. Eu é que não vou insistir, ela está fazendo muitas perguntas, não parece ter nenhuma lembrança muito segura dos últimos anos. Li está sempre aqui, naquela companhia estranha, sentado, olhando, falando o indispensável, como agora. Soube que faz faculdade, pós-graduação, e mora praticamente sozinho, pois é, assim como Saiyame, de Hong Kong. Há uma foto dele quando criança – Não mudou muita coisa – na penteadeira, Tomoyo está ao lado – era uma menina muito bonita, é uma garota linda, e isso me deixa intrigado, ninguém fica no estado em que ela está do nada – e entre eles está uma garota da mesma idade, de olhos verdes e cabelo curto, abraçada à cintura de um garoto alto e moreno, mais velho – ele tem um olhar tão penetrante e duro quanto o próprio Li, isso chega a assustar... – que segura discretamente a mão de um outro, da mesma idade, de ar melancólico, pálido e de óculos. Nada de estranho até aqui, somente este bicho de pelúcia amarelo que está no colo da garota de olhos verdes, no meio da foto. É impressão minha ou ele está olhando para a câmera também?

Pergunto quem são eles. Nem estou esperando que alguém me escute, e muito menos responda, é somente curiosidade.

"São amigos." – Tomoyo responde, buscando uma escova e penteando os cabelos, um tanto alheia e confusa, como se não tivesse muita certeza das coisas. – "Os que não estão mortos estão muito longe daqui." – E dá uma risadinha baixa e amarga, seus olhos se encontrando com os de Li, escuros e agudos, num tipo de constrangimento que há entre eles. Ele não ri. Deixa um livro de lado e vem pegar o porta-retrato das minhas mãos. Senta-se na cama, e ambos olham para a fotografia. De vez em quando acho que são mais do que amigos... Mostra-me de novo a fotografia e diz quem são aquelas pessoas. Aponta para Tomoyo e ele na foto, a menina com o bicho amarelo no colo é Sakura Kinomoto, irmã de Toya, o rapaz moreno. O de óculos é Yukito, sua voz pesa ao me dizer o nome dele.

Não preciso perguntar e Li me diz, no seu jeito duro e seco, com que ainda não me habituo, que tanto Sakura quanto Yukito estão mortos. E os que restam? Li me responde que Toya foi expulso de casa quando Sakura foi assassinada. Quando diz isso, um estalo e é a vez do vidro da moldura da foto se quebrar, como se houvesse dado uma pancada no meio dela. Um sobressalto, silêncio, e eu pergunto:

"E quem a matou?"

Arrependo-me do que pergunto no mesmo instante. O silêncio entre eles é pesado, não sei o que estão escondendo, mas ele parece medir muito bem as palavras antes de me dizer, sem no entanto desviar os olhos dos meus, apontando o meio do retrato, para o bicho amarelo no colo da menina:

"E este aqui é..."

Olhar para esse brinquedo que parece separado em vários através do vidro quebrado da moldura...

Por que Li está me dizendo o nome de um brinquedo?... Mas não diz. Fica calado de novo e dá um sorriso. Não sorri para mim, parece que seu olhar vai além, não sou nada para nenhum deles, estas pessoas estão presas a um mundo muito diferente do meu, e não o entendo, e seja lá o que for essa loucura toda em que estão mergulhados, quero e preciso fazer parte disso. A curiosidade, a fatalidade, me empurram a isto. Agora, a fechadura estala, a porta se abre. Se os fantasmas de Li e Tomoyo estão nesta fotografia, o meu acaba de chegar, com seu rosto redondo e seu gorro preto, com o casaco dobrado sobre o braço. Não acredito que Saiyame voltou...!

Os cumprimenta, conversa com eles, senta-se ao seu lado. E assim, continua agindo como se eu não estivesse aqui, e isso me deixa furioso. Fico mais quando o vejo ser tão bem recebido, na medida das circunstâncias, tem a atenção destes dois que nem o conhecem, nem sabem do que esta doce criatura é capaz (no meu pescoço restaram cinco finas linhas brancas e paralelas que não me deixam mentir...), e eu aqui me sentindo incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa. O retrato volta para cima da penteadeira, o gesto sendo acompanhado por uma exagerada atenção por parte de Saiyame, que diz ter estado trabalhando por todos estes últimos dias, que agora virá mais freqüentemente visitar Tomoyo. Li se levanta, sem nada dizer para se despedir, sempre age desta forma, me chama e me convida para um café. Argumenta que meu horário está acabando. É verdade, olho no relógio da parede, e também olho para Saiyame, sorrindo, conversando bobagens, entretendo Tomoyo, dizendo-lhe como é limpar o sótão dos outros... Ela pode viver sem isso.

Seguro firme seu colarinho pela nuca, agarrando cabelos e camisa e o arrasto conosco.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

No Café, o meu vem sem açúcar, o de Li vem com limão e Saiyame – Silencioso e de olhos baixos, por detrás de algumas mechas que caem sobre eles, parece tão alheio a nós quanto Tomoyo estava antes daquela tarde no hospital – aceita apenas chá. É estranho que tenha hábitos tão chineses... Mas isso não é nada, estranho mesmo é ver que ele está conversando com Li, escutando-o falar veladamente sobre uma coisa a que se refere com discrição e meias palavras, e Saiyame parece entender, alternando sua atenção entre os rabiscos sobre um guardanapo e os olhos de Li, que quando ele fala estas coisas, parecem ficar mais escuros e hipnóticos como os de uma serpente. Agudos, eles não desviam sua atenção nem quando tusso de propósito, mal escuto seus sussurros, e do pouco que entendo, Li deve ser de alguma seita mística, ou algo assim, e estão falando de um ritual absurdo até para os piores filmes de terror... Juntos, eles parecem ainda mais estranhos e enigmáticos. E pensar que mal se conhecem...

"E você, Hisashi? Em quê você acredita?"

A xícara quase escapa dos meus dedos, Li está falando, ecoando grave no meio de um silêncio que estava me envolvendo de novo. Será que ele também sente essa ausência de sons? Vou parecer um maluco se perguntar isso, e de louco nesta mesa, já basta Saiyame, seus olhos estranhos e claros demais, parecem olhos de uma boneca, com a luz assim, da tarde se acabando em amarelo forte e laranja.

"Em mim." – Disso não tenho dúvida alguma. Ele não questiona, e pela primeira vez desde que o conheci, vejo Li Siaoran sorrir de uma forma não tão amarga, sorri para Saiyame.

Tudo isso me parece muito errado, e também o que pergunto para Li, interrompendo-o de voltar a falar com Saiyame, justamente quando sua mão livre ia toca-lo no ombro, se é verdade que eles são amigos de infância. A mão cede e o sorriso também. Ele volta imediatamente a ser aquela figura séria e feita de pedra, como antes, e seja qual for o encanto que o fez amainar-se, desfaz-se, e ele se ergue da cadeira muito lentamente, olhando fixo para esse garoto estranho e desconhecido ao seu lado, daquele mesmo jeito que olhou para mim no quarto, atravessando-o. Consegui. Está acabado. Como imaginei, ele não pretendia nada de bom aproximando-se de Li e Tomoyo, e seu olhar quase aflito, vendo Siaoran afastar-se sem olhar para trás diz tudo.

"Acho que estamos quites agora..." – Digo perto de sua orelha, estou triunfando com o que fiz. Se soubesse que ia ser tão fácil me livrar de Saiyame... Consigo faze-lo merecer a desconfiança alheia e agora... Só preciso joga-lo no chão, em qualquer canto mais sossegado para acabar de vez com esse pequeno filho da...

Ele não me escuta? Sua respiração é ruidosa como se faltasse ar para si, e no Café sequer está abafado. Termina seu chá e deixa o dinheiro sob a xícara. Continuo a tentar atormenta-lo, dizendo em seu ouvido, em palavras muito mais cruéis do que achei que poderia, que é hora de parar de mentir e dizer logo a verdade antes que as coisas saiam de seu controle. Tenho absoluta confiança em mim, apostei e ganhei. Vou ganhar mais. Levanto-me ao mesmo tempo que ele, meu braço está sobre seus ombros e aperto-o com força. Desta vez, não vai desaparecer, não antes de me dar as respostas que quero.

Ninguém nota o que está acontecendo entre nós. Saímos do café para a rua ensolarada e quase vazia. Ainda estou segurando Saiyame, mas ele não parece se importar ou sentir. Pergunto se ele se lembra de todas as desfeitas que me fez. Insensível ou simplesmente alheio, a sua frieza me causa repugnância: tantos outros, se me escutassem falando assim, deste jeito que não sei controlar, em seu ouvido, já teriam arrepiado ou me beijado. As ruas pelas quais andamos até chegar ao casarão são cada vez mais vazias e silenciosas, nada me impediria de pegar esse beijo à força, mostrar quem tem o poder nesta maldita guerra entre nós. Mal está anoitecendo, tudo me faz desconfiado, a cada passo que damos na direção da casa, que está logo ali, é mais um passo que o silêncio e a angústia que ele me traz dão sobre mim. Não tenho uma explicação lógica para isso acontecer. Também não explico como perco a força e a vontade de prende-lo debaixo de meu braço, quando chegamos à frente da casa velha, debaixo das copas quase negras dos salgueiros.

Mas que... Eu acabei de descobrir uma de suas mentiras, e ele continua me ignorando? Não está com raiva de mim? Mete a mão no bolso e tira a chave. Dentro da casa está tudo escuro e abafado, estranho que há vento, mas as folhas da árvore não se movem. A casa é tão escura por dentro quanto ele próprio? Tenho de segui-lo para saber. Sinto os cortes no meu pescoço reabrirem, dói como naquela tarde (que parece distante e alheia). Não há sangue na minha mão, estou tremendo e um suor frio desce por minha testa. Vejo Saiyame desaparecer da minha frente, no meio da escuridão.

Chamo por seu nome, mas o silêncio dessa grande casa antiga abafa minha voz. Sinto-me sufocado de toda essa quietude, tenho tantas coisas a perguntar, tanto a dizer, onde ele está? Sumiu... Garoto desgraçado e insuportável, está me deixando maluco! Grito seu nome aos pés das largas escadas, vendo que um resto de sol ainda ilumina a parte de cima da casa, através das janelas e das clarabóias empoeiradas do teto. Estou com medo, Saiyame pode muito bem ser qualquer tipo de maníaco, assassino... Sinto a morte bem detrás das minhas costas, e eu nunca acreditei em pressentimentos... Descubro-me excitado com a sua frieza mortífera, o perigo que ele significa. Talvez planeje matar alguém... Talvez planeje matar a mim, então que esbarro seriamente em seus segredos... Esse pensamento tem o poder de me fazer imaginar todo tipo de violência e tem a incrível capacidade de me deixar cada vez mais excitado, ansioso. Mais do que nunca quero ir para a cama com ele, porque sei que só estou vivo por seu capricho, e que Saiyame, não importa seu rosto de anjo, seu riso desproposital, tem algo de muito obscuro e fatal em si. Ele está detrás de mim, furtivo... É a mão da morte que segura meu cabelo, de repente, e me assusto tanto que não tenho coragem de olhar para trás. Estremeço e fico ofegando, escutando sua respiração, imaginando que ele poderia me matar agora mesmo... Estou apavorado com isso e extremamente excitado, cheio de desejos indecentes e impróprios para uma situação como essa...

"O que você quer de mim, senhor Wakai?" – A voz de Saiyame é forte demais para ele, é profunda, lenta, baixa e me causa arrepios de delícia. Sua mão solta meu cabelo do elástico e fica passando os dedos por ele... Que perversão estranha, estou cada vez mais amedrontado, e adorando cada instante desse medo, dessa expectativa... – " Olhe para mim: não tenho nada, não tenho família... não tenho nem ao menos um lugar para onde voltar... O que você pode querer de mim? Eu não tenho nem mesmo um lar..."

Não entendo, tudo me faz sacudir de calafrios, apesar do calor que sinto, e algo me diz que acabei de dar mais um passo para entrar numa encrenca sem tamanho...

"Eu não tenho nada que você possa querer."

"Você..." – Minha voz sai tão baixa e engasgada, eu tento não gemer, sentindo um prazer inacreditável de perceber a ponta de um dos seus dedos passar por minha nuca. Ele é mais do que aparenta, e só consigo imaginar o pior. Não tenho mais poder nenhum sobre ele, esse tom, essa voz... Ele não tem medo de mim e nem se abala por nada que eu possa fazer para destruí-lo... – "Você sabe o que eu quero."

"Não, senhor Wakai, eu não sei." – É impossível que não saiba que estou me ardendo de desejos inconfessáveis, para tentar recuperar meu orgulho ferido, para satisfazer uma perversão súbita e incontrolável... Estou com muito medo, minha visão está turva, e sinto meu rosto esquentar...

Saiyame está bem detrás de mim, e mal tenho coragem de olhar sobre um ombro para ele.

Quem é ele, afinal? O que quer aqui, com aquelas pessoas e somente com elas?

"Não se envolva nos meus assuntos" – A mão desaparece do meu cabelo.

A voz de Saiyame parece mais estranha ainda do que o de costume, parece atravessar um século até chegar nos meus ouvidos. Arrepios, arrepios... É preciso toda esta sensação louca de medo, raiva e desconfiança para ele me fazer balançar assim. Meu pescoço está sangrando de novo. Há sangue escorrendo pela gola da camisa, está na minha mão, quando olho para ela. Parece ter ficado pior, a cicatriz reabre, e Saiyame se afasta antes que possa olhá-lo no rosto, segue escadas acima, com um pisar duro que nunca havia visto antes.

Seus cabelos estão soltos, ele tem um estranho ar de nobreza assim, na escuridão, uma palidez quase de morte, e seus olhos estão brilhando de uma maneira que nunca vi antes, parecem os olhos de um animal... Saiyame tem cachos cheios, caem ao redor de seu rosto arredondado e sobre seus ombros, por cima da camurça do casaco, louros, pedindo por um afago. Nunca havia olhado com essa atenção para seu rosto. Ele é muito mais bonito do que nunca imaginei... Muito mais perigoso.

Com certeza fui longe demais, mas não vou parar agora. Quando chego ao quarto, não parece se incomodar de ver que estou praticamente morando aqui, dormindo na sua cama. Está parado, com a mesma respiração pesada que adquiriu desde o Café, olha para a parede, com algo entre perplexidade e nojo. Aqui, mesmo nesse quarto, mesmo com as janelas abertas, sob a luz forte do sol, inclinado, tudo se torna de alguma forma aterrador. Talvez eu esteja vendo-o com ele é, quem ele é debaixo daquela doce mentira que esfrega nos nossos narizes, nada me faz deixar de pensar que tudo o que Saiyame faz é dissimulação. Talvez esteja furioso porque o desmascarei na frente de Li, talvez esteja furioso comigo.

Pergunto, como tantas vezes, quem ele é, o que quer. Não contenho o medo, e cubro meu pescoço com a mão, lembrando de como essas feridas vieram parar aí, e mais uma vez abertas, não sei se Saiyame pretende me dar outras de presente.

Ele me pergunta o que aquele espelho está fazendo alí. Não sei o que dizer. Ele pega um dos livros da pilha amontoada perto da parede e o atira contra o vidro, espatifando o espelho. Nunca o vi irritado com nada, quase o espanquei e nunca o vi desse jeito. Respira fundo, com aquele ar de "missão cumprida" e mete a mão no bolso do casaco, sempre aquele, de camurça preta e tira o gorro de dentro. Começa a pegar o cabelo, pegando-o todo e enrolando junto à cabeça, ajeitando debaixo do gorro, mas sempre sobram alguns cachos de fora, não consegue ajeitá-los. Parece irritado com isso. Parece cansado e irritado com muitas coisas, principalmente comigo, mas não se dirige novamente a mim, ou sequer olha na direção que estou, consegue fazer com que eu me sinta um nada.

"Onde você esteve estes dias?" - Tento. - "Não acredito que estivesse trabalhando." - Com os cabelos presos, Saiyame passa direto por mim. -" Entendeu? Eu não acredito que estivesse trabalhando, Saiyame! E não acredito que queira fazer qualquer coisa boa para Tomoyo ou Li..."

Pareço ter acertado em cheio. Pára bruscamente no primeiro degrau da escada. Se eu não imaginasse que é louco, ia achar que ele está indo salvar o mundo, com este olhar, com este andar decidido. Por que eu só me meto em problemas? Esta parece ser a maior encrenca de toda a minha vida! Vou até ele, quero ver de perto o que vai aprontar agora:

"Você não vai sair até que tenha me respondido." - Estou irritado comigo mesmo, porque não sei onde termina a minha raiva e começa minha vontade de fazê-lo implorar por mim. - "Veja isto: como você me explica isso? Me dê uma explicação lógica para isso estar acontecendo! Me diga onde você estava todo este tempo!"

Olha para o meu pescoço. Os olhos dele estão daquela cor de novo, amarelos, no escuro, parecem brilhar como vaga-lumes, parecem os olhos de uma fera. Queria estar longe dele agora, mas meu atrevimento não deixa que eu fuja.

"Eu estava trabalhando, senhor Wakai." - Me tratando dessa forma, consegue se manter a um oceano de distância de mim, como se mantém de todos os que não lhe interessam. É uma decisão própria, age assim por que quer, e o que eu posso entender disso a não ser que ele seja louco?

"Pare de zombar de mim, seu pirralho!"

Meu pescoço está ardendo, noto que a gola da camisa está toda manchada... Como ele faz isso? No silêncio, minha voz é estranha e intrusa. Ele atira um maço de notas de dinheiro que estavam no seu bolso em cima de mim. Não acredito que ele faz isso, meu orgulho não me deixa pedir desculpas por nada, nem as maldades que lhe faço, e menos ainda que quase o derrubo das escadas, e caímos nos degraus, eu o seguro pela gola e amasso-o sobre a escada. Devo estar machucando-o, já o machuquei tanto, por que não se importa? Seu olhar evita o meu, isso me irrita, estou a ponto de chorar de tanta raiva, e com tanto a fazer meus olhos arderem e a cabeça girar, consigo achar irresistível a idéia de seduzí-lo, como desafio, como vingança, como alívio de tudo que sinto, essa confusão que provocou na minha vida.

"O que você vai fazer agora?" - Pergunto se vai seguir Li, se tem algo a ver com o que estavam falando no Café.- "Eu não duvido mais de que estivesse trabalhando... mas eu preciso de respostas."

"Viva sem elas, como sempre viveu até hoje. Tire suas mãos de mim. Eu não sou nada para você."

"..." - Parece um bloco de gelo nas minhas mãos. Solto e ele se senta nas escadas, pegando o gorro do chão. Fico sentado nos degraus, vendo que é mais frio que os legistas dos hospitais em que trabalhei, como se não fosse um ser humano, como se os outros nada fossem. Deve estar achando que quero o dinheiro que ganhou trabalhando, eu não deveria ter falado com ele daquela forma... - "Pare de me evitar, de agir como se eu não estivesse aqui... Olhe para mim! Não agüento você me ignorar assim... Por que eles são tão importantes para você? Você vai procurar Li agora? O que vai fazer? Maldição, olhe para mim quando eu estiver falando com você!"

Ele olha, e eu me arrependo... Tanta frieza, não está nada feliz comigo, como nunca parece estar nada feliz de ter de falar comigo, não esconde um desagrado de ter de me ver aqui.

"Não se preocupe. Talvez eu não vou volte, senhor Wakai." - Essa maneira atroz de manter distância de mim...

"Hisashi!"

"Hisashi." - Ele repete, sem emoção, talvez com desdém. Onde estão as emoções dessa criatura? Onde está aquela doçura toda que ele tem para Tomoyo e Li? Onde está a emoção de alguém que nunca viu um suicida? E pensar que ele estava se acabando de tanto chorar naquele hospital, agora nem parece ser capaz de chorar... Não adianta, nunca vou saber qual vai ser seu próximo passo, vou ficar aqui e assisti-lo, literalmente, desaparecer porta afora. Não preciso ser um vidente maluco como Li Siaoran para dizer que não vai voltar esta noite, e muito provavelmente, nem nas noites seguintes...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Destruindo uma tradição de anos, faço o jantar. Se eu estivesse no meu juízo perfeito - e não devo estar, me enfiando na casa de um estranho e quase me arrastando aos seus pés para que ele olhe para mim nem que seja com desprezo - eu pediria uma pizza. Espero por horas que ele apareça. Não tem televisão nesta casa? Tanto faz, detesto televisão. Sexo é muito melhor. Vou dormir quando já é quase meia noite e tenho certeza de que não vou ter coragem de sair daqui antes de saber por onde que Saiyame está e se pelo menos não está matando ninguém que eu conheça. O telefone toca algum tempo depois, justamente quando eu já caía no sono. Estranho, eu achei que nem sequer havia um telefone nessa casa...

"Saiyame! Li está no hospital!" - Tomoyo? A esta hora?

"Não é Saiyame. O que aconteceu?"

"Hisashi? Por favor, venha comigo ao hospital!" - Está chorando, não consegue dizer mais nada e desliga.

Eu deveria ter apostado dinheiro de que isso não ia acabar bem...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Apesar da fraqueza e do cansaço crônico que Tomoyo sente, ela já está me esperando, na frente dos portões, junto de uma daquelas mulheres vestidas de preto que sempre estão pela casa. No caminho, tento manter o silêncio, sou pago para isso.

Chegamos. A emergência cheira a álcool, mas esse cheiro não consegue disfarçar o cheiro de sangue que está aqui. Se não estivesse sendo pago, sairia daqui agora, não agüento mais olhar para paredes azul-ciano, enfermeiros vestidos de verde e pisar sobre um chão de ardósia. Descobrimos onde Li está pela confusão que se fez ao redor dele. Há outros pacientes aqui, mas até eles parecem distraídos com o que está acontecendo no último leito do corredor de atendimento.

Encontro por acaso um antigo colega, que me avisa para não deixar Tomoyo se aproximar, não é uma cena das mais bonitas de se ver... Essa é quase uma senha para que eu me aproxime correndo dalí, abrindo caminho a cotoveladas. Parada cardíaca, parada respiratória, ele está fora do ar há exatamente um minuto. Não há tempo. Dois médicos se revezam tentando fazer seu coração bater de novo. Não é uma cena nada bonita mesmo. Ninguém sabe dizer se foi um acidente, se está drogado... Parece não haver causa física, há sangue em sua camisa aberta, mas não é dele, também não há indícios de hemorragia interna. Automaticamente, assumo o comando dessa situação terrível, sem pensar, sem refletir, simplesmente ligo o aparelho de choque e mando a equipe se afastar. Por que não usaram isso logo? Ele está gelado!

Primeiro choque, as luzes do teto tremem. Uma enfermeira ausculta e nada. Subo a potência e tento de novo, ninguém me impede, eles me conhecem, imaginam que devo saber o que estou fazendo. Segundo choque, as luzes tremem de novo, mas as pestanas de Li continuam teimando em ficarem lilases. Se colocar essa coisa no máximo, também acho que posso matá-lo. Um dos enfermeiros tenta fazer a massagem sobre o peito exposto de Li, com tanta força que parece que vai partir suas costelas. Grito por um remédio que nem sei qual é, mas é um capaz de ressuscitar qualquer criatura, em uma dose que nem um cavalo agüentaria. Ele é aplicado na veia de Li e ele continua sem reação. Três minutos, a mínima reação que ele tinha já some completamente. Clinicamente morto. Eu não conheço nenhum médico que teria coragem de fazer o que faço. Retomo o aparelho de choque e subo a potência ao máximo. O corpo de Li parece muito pequeno sobre a maca, sacudindo como um arco quando dou o choque no seu peito. Parece um boneco de pano, jogado aí. Ele tem vinte e cinco anos, como pode ter tido uma parada cardíaca desse tipo? Um ruído débil se faz no aparelho que monitora seu coração. Os médicos e enfermeiros o cobrem de novo, como abutres. Abro seu olho e foco em sua pupila com a lanterna. Fixa. Parece de vidro. Cinco minutos. Não quero perdê-lo assim, há algumas horas eu o vi falando sobre magia. O que eu não daria para vê-lo falar essas idiotices de novo? Nada do que colocam nas suas veias faz efeito. Dobrar a medicação, é demais para o peso dele. Posso ser preso por estar dando ordens assim, mas saber que Tomoyo está olhando do fundo do corredor, vendo seu último amigo morrer é suficiente para me dar coragem de sobra. Não quero perdê-lo assim! Adrenalina direto em seu coração. Nada. O que está acontecendo? Nada faz efeito! Seis minutos, por que ele vai morrer assim? Nas minhas mãos? Droga, Li, não faça isso com Tomoyo! Ele está morto, seja lá o que signifique isto. Morreu nas minhas mãos. Sete minutos.

Como vou dizer isso para Tomoyo? Como vou dizer a polícia o que estou fazendo aqui, tomando procedimentos se nem trabalho mais neste hospital? O cadáver de Li fica estendido sobre a maca e pela primeira vez não olho para um paciente morto como se fosse mais um. Eu o conhecia, eu o vi há poucas horas, tomando café com mais limão do que café... Não há mais nada o que fazer. Os enfermeiros se afastam, eu já fiz isso dúzias de vezes, das macas, como eles fazem agora, recuando, seguindo direto para cuidar de outros pacientes. Me jogo numa cadeira e fico olhando para o braço estendido para fora da maca. Que morte absurda e estúpida. Ele tem a minha idade, nunca senti a morte tão perto de mim, parece estar bem atrás desse vidro às minhas costas, olhando por cima do meu ombro, me dizendo que eu posso ser o próximo se me envolver na vida dessas pessoas estranhas... Tenho vontade de chorar porque o deixei morrer. Tomoyo entra na sala, somos só nós agora. Levanto quando ela entra e fica olhando para o corpo de Li, passando a mão sobre seu cabelo úmido de suor, ele deve ter sofrido muito antes de ter tido a parada. O que eu faço agora?

Ainda me parece que a morte está olhando por detrás da minha costa, atenta, espreitando. Olho para trás e quase grito quando dou praticamente de encontro com Saiyame. Era só o que faltava... Ele está pálido e lívido como se houvesse sentido toda a dor de Li, mas continua olhando tudo com a distância de sempre. Seu rosto arredondado está manchado de sangue, o sangue em suas roupas está coagulado, e o gorro deixa escapar uma boa quantidade de cabelos que caem sobre seu rosto. Passa do meu lado, aquele ódio todo que eu lhe tinha volta em dobro quando penso que isso tudo pode ser culpa dele. Ele coloca a mão no ombro de Tomoyo e diz que vai ficar tudo bem. Tomoyo grita com ele, então, perguntando se algo ainda pode ficar pior, mostra a ele seus pulsos marcados com as cicatrizes recentes, aponta o corpo de Li, acho que ela está a ponto de ter um surto violento, mas Saiyame não pestaneja:

"Você não é a única a ter cicatrizes aqui." - Ele diz secamente depois que escuta tudo.

O suporte dos soros que estava o lado da maca tomba para o lado, e está longe de nós, não há mais ninguém aqui. Cai no chão se desmantelando inteiro, e do outro lado desta sala pequena, o vidro que dá para o corredor se abre numa rachadura, que vai de ponta à ponta, partindo, estridente e rápida. Na maca, quando já nos afastamos dela, esperando pelos enfermeiros que vão recolher o corpo, a cabeça de Li rola para o lado e ele parece tentar respirar penosamente, como se sua garganta estivesse tapada. Não penso duas vezes.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Não sei mesmo o que houve. Desta vez tudo dá certo. Li Siaoran esteve clinicamente morto durante cerca de dez minutos, todos o viram morto, só faltou o legista carimbar seu atestado. Ele está dormindo agora, seu tutor vai ficar aqui.

Não sei o que Saiyame tem a ver com isso. Perto dele, todas as coisas mais estranhas têm acontecido.

Tomoyo está pedindo desculpas para Saiyame, por ter gritado com ele. Eles riem, apesar de tudo, e de repente se abraçam, como velhos amigos, como se fosse um reencontro, ou uma despedida. Voltamos para casa. É metade da madrugada, e no caminho acabo ganhando uma folga extra. Nada mal para quem teve de se lembrar até do que nem estudou. Tenho muitas coisas para perguntar, mas acho que tenho tempo de fazer isso depois...

O carro nos deixa na porta daquela casa antiga em que Saiyame vive. Enfim sós, eu lhe digo, tentando passar um braço em torno de sua cintura. Ele se esquiva e entra. Talvez esta seja a minha chance. Nada mais vai me atrapalhar. Mal o acompanho e já escuto o baque da porta do banheiro fechando e barulho de água correndo. Eu estava com sono quando saí, mas voltar ao hospital me faz perder o sono, e me ver sozinho com Saiyame... Definitivamente, esta cama é grande demais para estar sozinho nela. Sinto um frio no fundo do estômago...

Estou ficando louco, o odeio a ponto de ter náuseas, mas o desejo, e nem sei o que me atrai, porque não consigo deixar de imaginá-lo sem graça, seu olhar não tem a expressão faminta que eu gostaria que tivesse, nem parece ter um mínimo de ardor para não me fazer dormir imediatamente quando eu estiver com ele na cama. Talvez seja apenas a vontade de fazer algo para atingí-lo, e tanta frieza, nada resiste a este tipo de humilhação, ninguém sai inteiro de algo assim. Só quero me aproveitar dele, para colocá-lo em seu lugar... Mostrar quem manda aqui. Penso por um instante naquela história aterrorizante que ele me contou. Bobagens. É apenas uma história.

Do corredor escuto a porta abrindo. Está vestido quando entro. Está terminando de ajeitar sua camiseta larga e surrada, com os cabelos molhados, os cachos desfeitos e seu cabelo é mais longo do que sempre me pareceu.

"Era o que você queria? O que aconteceu com Li?..."

Ele olha com a mesma expressão de tolerância e raiva contida desta tarde, os olhos faiscando, mas o rosto sempre inexpressivo. Quando vou ver esses olhos brilharem de desejo por mim?

"Meça suas palavras." – Ele fecha aquela bolsa que está sobre a cadeira. Pega-a na mão e vai. Não é possível que ele vai me deixar falando só novamente...!

"Então me diga onde você estava!"

"Eu estava com ele. Ele estava chamando a quinta carta." - Essa frieza dura e aguda, esse desprezo... Volta-se e fica olhando para mim por um tempo interminável. - "Quase eu não cheguei lá a tempo de levá-lo para o hospital. Muito obrigado por ficar no meu caminho... Hisashi." - Saiyame se encolhe quando tento me aproximar dele, se retrai com asco... - "Eu não vou agradecer por tê-lo salvo, pois a culpa foi sua em grande parte das coisas terem ficado desse jeito. Eu disse para não se envolver nos meus assuntos."

O casaco está na outra mão. Ele está indo embora?

"Que carta?"

Talvez sentindo que havia falado demais, ele evita meu olhar e segue em frente.

"... Me responda! De que carta você está falando? Não me diga que vocês estavam mesmo fazendo aquele ritual!"

Seguro-o com força pelo braço, jogo sua bolsa no chão e em troca ganho um empurrão nada delicado, sua mão se fecha na malha preta do blusão que uso e Saiyame tenta de qualquer jeito evitar que eu me aproxime dele. Me manda ficar feliz, ele está indo embora. É tudo o que diz, até quando grito com ele, despejo um autêntico balde de ofensas sobre esse garoto, coisas que fazem com que eu me sinta arrependido no mesmo instante. Meu pescoço volta a arder... Mando que fique aqui, que não dê um único passo para fora desta casa sem que eu saiba, e ao dizer isso, ele parece ficar realmente furioso, mais do que com o espelho, mais do que nunca. Me empurra com mais força ainda e caio no chão escuro do corredor iluminado apenas pela porta aberta do quarto. Ele pára quase encima de mim, e trocamos um olhar de puro ódio:

"O que raios vocês estavam fazendo? Ele poderia ter morrido e..."

"E a culpa teria sido sua, Hisashi Wakai."

"Minha?"

"Não volte a tentar se envolver nos meus assuntos. Eles não lhe dizem respeito. Nada do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer lhe diz respeito. Eu não vou fazer nada do que você quer. Você não é meu dono e não é nada para mim. Escute bem: você não é o meu dono."

"Eu posso ser bem mais... Você sabe o que eu quero."

"Eu já disse que eu não sei o que você quer de mim!" - Então, ele chuta as minhas costelas, uma única vez, mas com uma força que poderia tê-las quebrado. Fico tempo suficiente no chão, sem ar, sem conseguir pensar além da dor nos meus ossos. Garoto atrevido, quem pensa que é?... Eu deveria mesmo ter quebrado a sua cara naquele dia!

Saiyame fica olhando para mim, nossos olhos se encontrando nessa penumbra. O ar está pesado em torno de nós. Ele pode me matar agora, ninguém vai escutar nada, estamos sozinhos e deve saber que ninguém sentirá a minha falta. Agora eu existo para você, pergunto.

"Nem você e nem ninguém."

Ele leva as mãos para a cabeça, de repente, cobrindo os olhos, cerrando os punhos pálidos com força, e finalmente consigo me sentar, sentindo os machucados em meu pescoço, mesmo que já tenham cicatrizado desde a tarde, apertando firme onde ele me chutou, com medo de estar machucado de verdade. Saiyame está tremendo. Tremendo muito mesmo, está me assustando de novo, já vi casos de loucura de quase todo tipo, mas ele, apesar de se comportar como um e não ser, consegue ser o pior. Está arquejando com força, e tenta pegar a bolsa no chão, mas cai de joelhos perto dela, cobrindo os olhos. Vejo o mesmo Saiyame que mantém a frieza inabalada sair de si, mais do que quando tirei seu gorro naquela tarde, caindo em soluços incontroláveis, tremendo muito, irreconhecível, e com os mesmos punhos cerrados que ele aperta contra suas têmporas, ele esmurra o chão, num gesto que me faz lembrar o da história que ele me contou. O faz com uma força que eu não achei que tivesse, mesmo depois do chute, e os tacos pretos e amarelos do piso estalam com os golpes e me parece que o chão estremece todo perto de nós, as pontas de madeira saltam para fora, não adianta que o mande parar, não me ouve, só pára quando sua mão vai certeira e acho que de propósito encima de uma das farpas duras e grossas.

Se estiver de frente para um caso de loucura, é o pior que já vi em todos os anos de ala psiquiátrica que tenho. A lógica me manda não interferir, ele pode me matar com as mãos nuas, eu sei. É só um garoto, são olhos de um garoto que olham para o sangue no chão, para as próprias mãos sujas e feridas. Ele ainda está chorando, fazendo de conta que não sabe que estou aqui, até que respira fundo e estica as costas, seus cabelos compridos caindo sobre seu rosto, de uma maneira selvagem, esfrega o dorso das mãos nos olhos, e pára por um momento, olhando para as palmas de novo, e as esfrega em sua camiseta, como a tentar limpa-las, sem nenhum sinal de sentir dor...

Estou certamente muito chocado e com os olhos arregalados.

"Ele vai ficar bem, não vai?"

"Quem?"

"Li. Sakura não ia ficar feliz se ele se machucasse fazendo aquilo."

Mas Sakura está morta, penso apenas comigo... Sua cabeça está baixa, o queixo tocando o peito estreito e arquejante.

"Você a conheceu?" – Pergunto, quando a dor melhora, e escoro as costas contra a parede, cujo papel está soltando, e tem um contato úmido e frio, através da malha.

Ele ergue o rosto transtornado e faz que sim.

"E de que carta você estava falando?"

"Cartas selvagens..." – Ele desvia os olhos amarelos e tomba o corpo para o lado, sentando-se não mais sobre os tornozelos. – "Era assim que Lead as chamava."

_Assim, a história recomeça, e Hisashi ainda não entende o que uma história de assustar crianças pode ter a ver com as coisas que ele não consegue explicar, e que invadem sua vida, desde quando conheceu Saiyame:_

Quando Lead jogou a água no chão, Cerberus viu de perto, e sem poder interferir, exatamente cada passo macabro da transformação que arrancaria aquela criança de uma existência humana. Ela teve seu corpo inerte de fraqueza jogado no chão, e o mestre ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, e colocou um dos joelhos sobre seu pescoço, não apertando, mas apenas a segurando, contendo em parte seu murmúrio e com uma das mãos, conteve os joelhos do menino, para que não esperneasse. Então ele tirou o punhal virgem de dentro de um das dobras da veste azul de cerimonial e antes que pudesse ver aquilo, como se também não lhe fosse uma dor estranha, o servo fechou fortemente os olhos e tapou os ouvidos, mas se sentindo vibrar por dentro, aqueles gritos parecendo um dia terem sido os seus. Sabia que o Mestre abria a sangue frio o peito da criança, a despeito de seus gritos e sua dor, sempre lhe sorrindo, com aquela doçura sádica e maníaca. Quando terminou de arrancar seu coração, ela havia acabado de morrer, mas seu corpinho ainda tremia em espasmos e dos olhos arregalados e apavorados, finalmente viam-se lágrimas, e Lead chamou Cerberus e o mandou abrir a caixa que os estivadores haviam trazido. Ele saiu de sua tontura somente o bastante para fazer isso, e deu de encontro com um bloco de gelo em forma de ponta, inteiramente branco, pouco mais longo que seu braço, e era lindo, azul e furta cor, nunca vira nada assim, era frio de uma maneira estranha e toca-lo era doloroso, doía em seus dedos de menino, quando o pôs nas mãos ensangüentadas do Mestre. Ele quebrou-o sobre o chão e no lugar do coração arrancado, depositou um pedaço, e Cerberus escutou o que ele cantava, baixo como uma canção de ninar:

"..._Quod non capis , quod non vides... __Animosa firmat fides... Praeter rerum ordinem... A sumente non concisus... Non confractus, non divisus... Integer accipitur... Nulla rei fit scissura... Signi tantum fit fractura... Qua nec status, nec statura... Signati minuitur_..."

Estas palavras o fizeram arrepiar-se, reconhecendo a primeira parte das preces de conjuração e lealdade do novo servo. Então era assim que se construía a lealdade de um servo? Com aquelas estranhas e antigas palavras em latim? O Mestre também arrancou os olhos do menininho, depois de fechar do melhor modo que pôde, o peito aberto, o sangue espalhando-se na seda do traje de cerimonial e no chão, e enquanto escorria pelas pedras, a medida daquelas palavras, não se infiltrava nelas, mas corria com vontade própria, e desenhava o selo que o designava, a lua e os círculos concêntricos. No lugar de suas órbitas vazias, Lead deixou um pedaço de gelo.

Neste momento, Cerberus sentiu que mais uma criança nascia para os braços das trevas, e quando o Mestre disse seu nome, a boca do menininho abriu-se num esgar de dor, mesmo estando morto, e um grito sem som irrompeu por toda parte, ensurdecedor, e desprovido de qualquer resquício de uma alma humana. Cerberus engoliu em seco, pois sabia que não estava mais só naquela prisão. Lead trouxe de entre as dobras de sua túnica as cartas que dariam ao novo servo a natureza que lhe cabia. A carta da Lua e a carta do Gelo. Quando as impostou, erguendo-as sobre o corpo do menino e apontando para elas com o punhal sujo se sangue, o grito silenciou imediatamente, então, pareceu apenas que ele estivesse dormindo profundamente, até que abriu os olhos.

Quando Yue – Era este o nome que o Mestre havia lhe dado – abriu os olhos, já não chorava mais, e nem sentia dor. Esfregou os olhos como as crianças fazem quando estão com sono, e se sentou. Estava imundo e com toda a movimentação, os farrapos não estavam mais o vestindo. Ficou um longo tempo olhando para Lead, até seu lábio começar a virar e ele começou a chorar, assustado, como qualquer criança humana faria, naquele lugar escuro e fétido.

Ele riu e mandou que Cerberus cuidasse de Yue e o educasse.

Sem poder recusar, ele obedeceu, e ver o que parecia ser outra criança por perto deve ter acalmado mais o medo de Yue, seu choro aplacou-se um pouco quando foi erguido no colo do outro servo, uma vez que era pequeno demais para subir as escadas para fora do porão. Cerberus perguntava-se para que outro servo, lembrou-se de sua própria rebeldia e temeu por sua vida. Mas obedeceu.

Levou-o para a criada mais velha, que cuidara dele em silêncio e ainda deste modo ela banhou Yue e o vestiu naquelas roupinhas de cambraia, e quando Cerberus o pôs na cama, ele já estava dormindo.

Sem saber como se cuidava de uma criança, mesmo humana, sem que o Mestre houvesse vindo falar-lhe depois da cerimônia, e assustado demais com tudo o que vira, Cerberus não dormiu naquela noite, e nem teve fome. O pequeno Yue acordava às vezes, assustado, chorando, pedindo para voltar para casa, seus olhos inumanos, agora azuis e muito claros, por vezes púrpura, outras, quase brancos, sempre rasos de lágrimas. Cerberus se sentiu tão desesperado com aquilo que quase chorou junto com seu irmãozinho... Irmão. Palavra estranha.

Ele o pôs na sua própria cama, que ficava do lado mais claro do quarto, bem ao lado da janela gradeada, iluminada pelo luar, e lá Yue parecia acalmar-se. Por muito tempo as noites eram todas muito parecidas com a primeira. Cerberus tinha medo que o Mestre o repreendesse por deixa-lo chorar, por este motivo às vezes dormia na mesma cama que Yue, ou deixava que ele viesse com seus passinhos apressados pelo quarto, se enfiar embaixo as suas cobertas, com medo de escuro.

Ele ainda era tão pequeno que demorou meses até aprender a chamar o nome de Cerberus sem errar, tinha medo de Lead e não sabia se vestir sozinho. Certa noite ele dormiu e Cerberus escutou a porta de seu quarto se abrindo, a voz de Lead o chamou e ele foi.

O levou até seu próprio quarto e quando Cerberus entrou, sobre a cama do Mestre havias várias cartas espalhadas. Já havia visto algumas delas antes, mas não assim, todas juntas. Duas estavam nas mãos de Lead e ele as entregou ao servo. Mandou que as guardasse, que quando chegasse o momento certo, teria de rasga-las. Era a carta do Fogo e a carta da Terra, e ele disse mais: que havia sido com aquelas duas que ele dera o poder que Cerberus um dia descobriria em si. Apontou para as outras cartas sobre a colcha de veludo e disse mais para si mesmo que nunca deveria te dado aquele primeiro passo, que a primeira carta que havia conquistado havia sido a da Escuridão, e que depois dela havia conquistado mais seis para ilumina-la e tentar não se perder na escuridão de sua magia. Conquistou a carta do Sol, que ele rasgou quando criou Cerberus, e a da Lua, que não rasgou quando criou Yue. Depois, vieram as cartas do Fogo e do Gelo. Da Terra e da Água. Por último havia a carta da Justiça, e esta ele encerrara dentro de um livro, cujo meio das folhas havia sido recortado de modo a guardar a carta ali. Aquela, ele disse, era a mais perigosa, e fora ela que viera ao seu encontro. As outras, ele disse, a cada uma que era conquistada, uma parte de sua alma era rasgada fora, e isso lhe causava uma dor imensa e a cada vez quase o matava.

Mas o poder que adquiria a cada conquista o seduzia cada vez mais até o ponto que estava, um ponto que não poderia mais retornar, havia dado um passo sem volta para dentro de um círculo perigoso chamado magia. Havia muito mais de apenas sete cartas, não havia mais o que ser conquistado ali, e mesmo assim, Lead confessou, não era o bastante.

Foi a primeira vez que Cerberus viu-o falar-lhe sem sorrir.

CONTINUA

(...)Aquilo que tu não vês,

Pela fé, que o afirmas, crês,

Superando a natureza

Não o parte quem celebra,

Não o rompe quem o quebra,

Mas inteiro é recebido.

O corpo não é partido;

Só o símbolo é rompido.

Mas não é diminuído,

Não se muda o que contém.(...)


	4. Meu Destino é Pecar 03

Meu Destino É Pecar Capítulo 03 

"Então..." – Minha costela lateja e estou cansado. – "É isso o que Li também pretende? Ele acredita que se metendo com essas coisas ele vai conseguir esse tal poder?"

Saiyame continua no mesmo lugar, no chão, seus cabelos enxutos e soltos têm volume e os cachos têm formas espiraladas.

"Isso é loucura, Saiyame." – Seguro o riso, ele realmente acredita nisso? – "Isso são histórias de assustar crianças, entende? Esse tipo de coisa não existe. Li deve estar nervoso, não sei... deve estar cansado, doente..."

Ele não argumenta, levanta e vai pelas escadas, sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de ter passado a noite em claro. Faço um verdadeiro esforço para me levantar, mas antes que poder chegar na metade do caminho, escuto a porta da frente bater. Droga, eu estou todo roxo... Estou com essa historia na minha cabeça, e ela é tão absurda quanto o que ele insinua que houve na noite passada. Quer dizer então... Que a alma de Li Siaoran teve uma parte rasgada fora em troca de poder? Como vou poder acreditar nisso? Se pelo menos eu entendesse o que ele quis dizer sobre a garota morta não gostar que Li se machucasse...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Resolvo segui-lo. Pela rua, pelo metrô, por metade da cidade. Ele vai bem longe em busca de suas confusões... Nem consigo lembrar se fechei a porta da casa.

Agora, estamos num bairro meio antiquado, casas, grandes quintais, árvores tão amarelas quanto o céu ao anoitecer neste fim de primavera, o outono chegando, e o trabalho de Saiyame, na casa no meio do quarteirão, vejo numa distância segura, é varrer as folhas caídas. Se sabe que o estou vigiando (e nem eu sei explicar isso), finge melhor do que eu. Atravessa a rua, passa mais perto de onde estou, mas nem olha nessa direção. Sua camiseta manchada passa desapercebida debaixo do casaco. Nada disto tem cabimento. Quem vive nesta casa? Um homem abre a porta e fala com ele. Se conhecem? Saiyame dá a volta por fora da casa, e refaz o mesmo trabalho ali também. Por que perco meu tempo com ele, raios?...

"Bom dia."

Tenho vontade de me atirar no primeiro buraco que achar no chão. O dono da casa acaba de falar comigo... Nada poderia ser pior! Pareço um indigente, metido nessa malha velha, cabelo solto e com olheiras que não quero nem pensar. Espero que ele não chame a polícia!

"Você é amigo de Saiyame, o garoto que varre as folhas?" – Ele insiste. Isto está ficando constrangedor. É um jovem senhor, muito alto e de óculos. Se não for um professor, me enganou perfeitamente.

"Ah... eu... Mais ou menos." – Respondo, tentando pensar em algo para explicar caso ele tenha me visto vigiando Saiyame.

"Bom, acabei de passar o café. Me acompanha? Você parece estar acordado há muito tempo..." – E ele vai calmamente de volta para a porta da casa, esperando que eu o siga. – "Desculpe se sou precipitado. Se você é amigo de Saiyame, não vejo problemas em convida-lo."

"Mas eu..." – Estou ficando intrigado com isso. Esse tipo de coisa não anda acontecendo, ninguém tem tanta confiança em quem nunca viu antes!

"Você estava aí o tempo todo, desde quando ele chegou aqui. Ele acabou de me dizer que você gosta muito de café amargo. E eu tenho um bule cheio na cozinha."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ele é um professor, na verdade, é o atual reitor de uma universidade da qual tive o prazer de ser expulso, alguns anos atrás, e sempre erra na quantidade de café que faz de manhã, diz que ainda não se acostumou a estar sozinho, mesmo depois de dez anos. Saiyame lhe faz companhia, limpa o jardim, e principalmente, o senhor Fujitaka – Assim ele se chama – diz que o garoto tem a qualidade de saber ouvir, e para um homem de sua idade, é sempre bom ter com quem conversar. Ele é viúvo e tem dois filhos, pede desculpas e corrige: uma filha, seu filho está morto há alguns anos. Os retratos que ele me mostra, numa mesa do corredor, são de uma mulher lindíssima, que era sua esposa, Nadesico – Curiosamente parecida com Tomoyo, mas de uma forma mais suave, quase diáfana – e ao lado, há o retrato de uma moça de sorriso idêntico, que imagino que seja sua filha. É uma mocinha de quinze anos, vestido cor-de-rosa e laço no cabelo castanho claro. Não me é estranha de todo, mas tenho certeza de que nunca a vi antes. Devo estar apenas cansado, o café não ajudou muito, estou mesmo com sono...

Do lado de fora, escuto a voz grave de Saiyame chamando pelo senhor Fujitaka. Ele me larga aqui sozinho e me manda ficar a vontade. Muito fácil fazer isso, esse homem nunca me viu antes e já sei de toda sua vida e obra, deve mesmo precisar ter com quem conversar... Ninguém melhor do que a lesma silenciosa do gorro preto...!

Perco um tempo olhando para as fotografias de Nadesico nas paredes, as fotografias da moça filha de Fujitaka, com aquelas saias quase indecentes e deliciosas de líder de torcida, quimonos de festa... Hmmm, eu acho que gostaria de ser... Amigo dela... Enquanto não consigo um minuto a sós e sem tantas emoções (a emoção está roxa e violeta no lado da minha costela) com Saiyame. Escuto passos de chinelas na escada. Ninguém. Escuto os dois conversando lá fora. Passos de novo, já no corredor, viro e dou com uma garota alta e de pijamas, que está de costas para mim, olhando pela janela, que é de onde vem o som da conversa. Talvez eu esteja com sorte. Passo as mãos pelo cabelo, tentando parecer apresentável e capricho num "bom dia" que nunca falha. Ela olha e sorri. É a mesma garota que está nas fotografias de Fujitaka e é bem mais bonita pessoalmente, além de ter olhos verdes, bem mais claros que os meus. Vejo que seu pijama está sujo, o peito está todo manchado. Já não escuto nada do que vem do lado de fora da casa, e nem escuto o que vem de dentro, nem minha respiração e nem mais os passos dela no chão, que se vira e vai andando pela curva do corredor, e novamente este silêncio me assusta, e por mais que eu chame, ela não olha, até sumir por uma porta aberta. Tento ir atrás, e tudo que diz que o resto do mundo não acabou retorna junto com a voz da lesma de gorro. Era ele quem estava fazendo isso de novo? Como faz isso? Ele vem pelo corredor junto do senhor Fujitaka, e me diz secamente que temos que ir embora agora, como se eu fosse o pirralho desta história. Se não estivéssemos na frente desse homem, eu me vingaria do chute desta madrugada agora mesmo.

"Está pálido... Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Ah, não..." – Lembro do que acabei de ver, a moça do pijama sujo. Eram manchas vermelhas e escuras. Seria sangue? Ela estava machucada ou aquilo foi algum tipo de brincadeira? – "Onde está sua filha?" – Aponto para o retrato da líder de torcida. Que pernas... Atrás de Fujitaka, Saiyame perde a pouca cor que tem e fica quase tão branco quanto a gola da camiseta.

O dono da casa fica constrangido com a pergunta, e não adianta pedir desculpas, o mal está feito. Ele não me diz onde ela está ou o que há com ela, mas me diz como se chama, o bastante para que todas as respostas apareçam na minha cabeça como sendo as mais óbvias e eu me sinto um completo idiota de não ter entendido antes o que estava havendo aqui e a impressão de já ter visto o rosto dessa moça antes.

"Sakura."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Não consigo ter mais nenhum único bom pensamento sobre Saiyame, seja lá quem ele for (e nem me interessa mais), mas fico tão excitado imaginando que talvez ele esteja envolvido na morte dessa garota que eu poderia agarra-lo a força a qualquer momento. Seduzi-lo é um pensamento mais vital do que sobreviver agora. Por que eu estava olhando para as pernas de uma líder de torcida assassinada? Os mistérios desse jeans surrado que ele veste são muito mais fascinantes. E pensar que nunca pude ter chance nem de olhar seus ombros... Me delicio olhando-o com redobrada atenção por todo o dia, nas vezes que vejo-o passar de um lado a outro do corredor, arrumando essas tralhas velhas, e eu tentando imaginar um motivo para ele se aproximar insistentemente de todos que tinham a ver com Sakura Kinomoto. Então, aquele senhor amável era o senhor Kinomoto que expulsou Toya de casa, e, no entanto aceita falar com estranhos e dividir seu café com eles? Contrastes. Tanto faz, só não quero pensar que ele seja um tarado e pôs as mãos nas carnes brancas de Saiyame (imagino que ele tenha uma palidez insípida, imagino-o totalmente insípido e o vejo sem graça nenhuma, mas...) antes de mim. Afinal, estas carnes são uma questão de honra, de vingança... E de auto-estima.

Quatro horas da tarde, estou jogado na cama dele, desde quando voltamos daquela casa estranha, onde delirei ter visto um fantasma. Hahaha, essa foi boa. Estou vendo fantasmas. Nessa nem Li vai acreditar. Devo estar impressionado com aquela história do bruxo e das cartas e com o fato de que talvez Li tenha feito mesmo o tal ritual, e com isso, seja lá o que tenha acontecido, seu coração ficou parado por dez minutos. Mas ele estava morto, eu vi, quase fritei seu coração... Em meia hora vai ser a hora das visitas, e ainda está vivo, caso contrário já teria notícias. Espero que esteja bem vivo. Temos muito para conversar.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Me deparo com todas as coisas que não gosto de ver num hospital, quando chego lá e entre elas está Saiyame e aquele gorro inseparável. Prefiro-o de cabelos soltos, mas se não quer tirar essa coisa... Nada a dizer, e perguntar é inútil, então, quero estar por perto, quem sabe a sorte não volta a me sorrir e ele resolva notar que tenho belos olhos?

Tomoyo entra a princípio discretamente na sala de espera, justamente quando já havíamos nos levantado para irmos para o quarto. Quando vê Saiyame, seu rosto se ilumina e ela sorri largamente. Impressão minha ou todos são um pouco apaixonados por essa lesma? Ela diz que "quer saber tudo". Isto está ficando sério, ele está corando, seus olhos estão com um brilho que acho que me faz ter inveja de Tomoyo. Manda que vá primeiro falar com Li, a sós, e quando Saiyame já está quase entrando no quarto, tenho a impressão de ver Tomoyo dando pulinhos. Não é possível, estão dividindo segredos? E eu, morando na mesma casa, só ganhei um belo chute, literalmente?

Não posso ir atrás, Tomoyo me segura, puxando a manga de minha camisa, e me faz um sinal para esperar. Se eu não fosse tão bem pago... Mas é bom vê-la assim, travessa como uma colegial, isso lhe dá encanto, não sei como Li não se apaixonou por ela. Talvez eu me apaixonasse por Tomoyo. Nem parece que ela tem um risco em cada pulso, que quase cortou seus tendões, e isso há relativamente pouco tempo. Não sei se foi um milagre ou se lhe faltavam amigos como Saiyame e...

"Venha, vamos olhar!" – Ela me solta e vai para frente do quarto, algumas portas adiante.

"Você vai mesmo fazer isso?"

"Oh, Hisashi, eu sempre quis vê-los juntos!" – Ela olha pela fresta da porta encostada, falando num sussurro. Então, este é o segredo dessa garota de rosto inocente? – "Saiyame tem um sorriso lindo, você não acha?"

"Quer dizer..." – Tenho e preciso ser indiscreto agora, é mais forte do que eu! – "... que você é do tipo que gosta de assistir?"

Ela faz que sim animadamente.

"Mas só o Li."- E acrescenta, depois de um tempo, e então, ela se mostra muito séria quando o diz: - "Desde que ele começou a namorar firme com a Sakura."

Realmente esta foi a grande revelação desta tarde. Estou todo arrepiado.

Li está sentado na cama, soro, eletro, essas coisas, ao redor. Saiyame está parado ao lado dele, procurando alguma coisa nos bolsos de dentro de seu casaco, acha, e entrega para Li. É uma coisa estreita e longa, rígida e escura. Li fica por muito tempo olhando, o bastante para que eu veja que parece um cartão, ou uma carta, feita de couro, com uns arabescos estranhos na face que podemos ver daqui.

"Você precisa escrever seu nome nela."

"Como você sabe?" – Li ergue os olhos para ele, daquela mesma maneira dura e certeira.

"Todos dentro do círculo sabem disso. Deu um nome a ela, falta dizer-lhe que ela lhe pertence."- Saiyame sorri, sentando-se ao lado dele, apontando a carta. – "Do mesmo jeito que já escreveu seu nome nas outras."

"Ainda não escrevi. Faltam as duas últimas. Como sabia o que eu ia fazer? Não consigo sentir que você pertença ao círculo."

"Eu só quis ajudar." – Ele diz com simplicidade, encolhendo os ombros. – "Vou estar lá também quando conquistar as duas últimas. Sabe quais poderão ser?"

"Não." – Ele guarda a carta debaixo do travesseiro. – "A energia está dispersa desde que as outras foram destruídas, por isso preciso delas. Que coisa, não o conheço e você me ajuda... Tomoyo..."

"Não se preocupe, eu vou estar lá."

"Você tem coragem." – Li olha para ele quase daquela mesma forma calorosa de antes, na tarde do Café. – "Não se impressionou com nada daquilo, olhar para a alma da carta da luz já enlouqueceu muitos magos, e você..."

"Não pense mais nisso. O mago é você, consegue quebrar as vidraças sem toca-las." – Riem juntos. Li, depois de algum tempo de silêncio, menos soturno que no começo, diz que assim que tiver alta, vai cuidar para que nenhuma vidraça se quebre perto dele. Tudo isso é tão estranho. – "Então seja menos teimoso e me deixe ajudar. Nunca pedi nada, e nem peço por mim, é por você e por Tomoyo."

É estranho escutar a voz forte de Saiyame falar assim com Li, enquanto ele distraidamente toca seus cachos que escapam do gorro, olhando atentamente para seu rosto arredondado, assentindo a cada palavra, cada vez mais perto. Vou gritar de raiva e invadir esse maldito quarto se Li conseguir beijar Saiyame antes de mim! Dane-se a discrição clássica dos enfermeiros, vou ter um ataque agora mesmo!

Estou inconformado e enxergando tudo em vermelho. Tomoyo está cobrindo a boca fortemente com as mãos, para não rir alto. Não acredito, ele vai se deixar beijar? A cada palavra Li fica mais perto, ainda que atento a cada uma:

"Há muito que fazer e muito pouco tempo para realizar tudo."

O rosto de Li está corado, e seus olhos não desviam dos de Saiyame. Vai beijar mesmo? Antes de mim? Jamais! Vou invadir esse quarto, vou parecer um maluco em caso de camisa de força, mas Li não vai beija-lo antes de mim...! Seus lábios esbarram os dele, mas Saiyame vira o rosto um pouco, hesitante, constrangido, seu rosto ficando corado como o de uma criança, e ele diz suavemente (um pouco demais para o meu gosto) que Li pare com isso. Os lábios dele tocam quase o canto de sua boca, por um longo tempo, e tenho a impressão que Tomoyo está comemorando, ou pelo menos com grande vontade de mostrar aos serventes do corredor como se faz uma dança da vitória...

É ela quem acaba de invadir o quarto, fazendo Saiyame dar um pulo da cama e Li quase enterrar a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro. Entre eles há um clima de constrangimento total, de encanto quebrado, não sei... Tomoyo parece feliz com o que viu, não sei como me sinto sabendo que ela tem esse tipo de perversão, ou uma maneira de estar perto de quem gosta. Como vou saber, não tenho intimidade suficiente com nenhum deles para perguntar esse tipo de coisa.

"Vou ter alta amanhã. Não me amolem até que eu tenha saído deste maldito lugar." – Li é bem direto e sincero. Aliás, quando se trata da sua sinceridade, é uma virtude que beira o defeito. Está mais do que evidente que ele nos expulsaria a todos se pudesse. No seu peito, por baixo da camisa do pijama, os eletrodos monitoram seu coração. Se vai ter alta, isso é mais estranho ainda, sinal que nada há de errado com seu coração, e isso é totalmente absurdo, perto do que eu vi. – "Você aí..."

Está falando comigo. Paro bem do lado de Saiyame e olho bem na sua cara, ver se ele vai ter coragem de dissimular o que eu acabei de ver, e tenho certeza de que ele sabe disso. Nós sabemos muito bem o que está havendo aqui, não é, Saiyame?

"Hisashi, eu quero agradecer." – Seu tom se abranda, seus olhos, e ele segura a mão de Tomoyo, que está sobre seu colo, agora que ela se sentou ao seu lado, mas não onde Saiyame esteve um instante atrás. – "Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Eu vi que era você quem estava lá."

Tomoyo baixa os olhos na mesma hora, como se houvessem descoberto algum segredo seu. Será que ela não?...

"E ninguém me disse isso." – Li completa, e muda bruscamente de assunto. Passa a vista por mim, como se estivesse vendo alguma coisa que eu não pudesse e diz sem nenhuma cerimônia: - "Como está a sua costela?"

Não consigo dizer nada, nem sorrir, só estremecer. Como ele soube? Nenhum deles sabe e Saiyame não falou do assunto. Li às vezes parece aqueles adivinhos de feiras...

"Deve estar inteira, pela sua cara... Pare de me olhar assim e sente-se aí do lado. Maldito hospital... A comida é horrível, como você ficou aqui tanto tempo, Tomoyo?"

"Se eu me lembrasse, eu responderia."

"Droga... Vou fugir desse lugar agora mesmo, não estou sentindo nada." – Ele começa a arrancar os eletrodos, e tira sozinho o soro do braço.

"Você tem prática em passar por esse tipo de coisa, não tem?"

Li olha para mim quando digo isso. Ele é extremamente sério, as vezes seu jeito faz lembrar o do irmão da falecida Sakura, Toya, que estava na fotografia. Está explicado por que foi namorado dela na adolescência...

"É exatamente a quinta vez." – Responde, jogando um punhado de fios para o lado, afastando a coberta e pulando da cama. Parece indestrutível agora, e Saiyame e Tomoyo não parecem nem um pouco surpresos com isso, trocando um sorriso entre si, enquanto Li puxava suas roupas de dentro do armário do quarto. – "Droga, estou morrendo de fome..."

"Posso fazer alguma coisa, se formos para onde estou morando."

"Seria ótimo, tem café? Limão?"

"Sim, sim! Faça aqueles bolinhos, por favor, Saiyame!"

O que está havendo aqui? Eles dividem este segredo, estou de frente para todas as coisas mais estranhas que jamais imaginei e eles estão pensando em comida?

"Esperem aí!"- Digo, alto demais para um hospital, ou pelo menos para a postura de um enfermeiro.

Os três se voltam para mim. Somos todos adultos aqui – talvez com exceção de Saiyame, que parece ter fugido do colégio – porque eu tenho de ser o único que é normal e lógico aqui?

"Você teve morte clínica ontem a noite, por exatamente dez minutos e meio!" – Aponto para Li, sem querer ser nem um pouco educado e discreto. Estou a beira da loucura com estes três! – "Você: esteve por anos em uma depressão profunda, totalmente alienada, e por isso não se lembra do que aconteceu nesse meio tempo!" – Aponto para Tomoyo, que brinca inocentemente com a ponta de sua trança. – "E você..." – É a vez da lesma de gorro. Até a sua expressão ausente, alheia e fria me desconcerta a ponto de me excitar...! – "... você me falou sobre uma tal carta, um ritual, magia, e mais um monte de besteiras... e quer que eu acredite nisso!"

"Acredite no que quiser, realmente não me importo nem um pouco." – Ele é frio e categórico, exatamente como sempre foi comigo quando disse que não se importava.

"Ninguém vai me dar uma única explicação?"

"Para quê? Por que?" – É a vez de Li responder, enquanto ia para o banheiro, com as roupas na mão. – "Você não acredita mesmo...! E pode viver sem isso. Mas eu não." – E trancou a porta.

"E você, Tomoyo?" – Talvez ela seja mais sensata, talvez me dê uma resposta.

"Eu?" – Ela se levanta da cama, atravessando o quarto e parando bem na minha frente, olhando para cima para poder me encarar, e é bem direta ao fazer isso. Será que ela faz idéia da coragem que tem? Se não tivesse essa coragem, nem teria tentado se matar, ou teria saído daquele quarto, quando Li precisou.– "Eu não dei passo nenhum para dentro. Eu sempre estive do lado de fora, olhando e nada mais. Mas mesmo assim, não me lembro como..." – Ela arregaça as mangas do suéter rosa-pálido e me mostra seus braços, não as cicatrizes nos pulsos, mas os braços, eles são lisos e roliços, e sobre eles, há várias cicatrizes cruzadas, paralelas, que me fazem lembrar desta no meu pescoço, finas e brancas. – "... Nem sempre me manter afastada foi seguro." – E cobriu-os de novo. Saiyame não olha. Ele engole em seco e pede licença para esperar lá fora.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Se não foram cinco internações, foram então vezes suficientes para Li ficar tão íntimo dos enfermeiros, serventes e da recepcionista, a ponto de ninguém perguntar onde ele estava indo, quando passou conosco para ir embora de lá, e simplesmente lhe dizerem "até logo".

Vamos inevitavelmente para a casa de Tomoyo. Lá, ela não demonstra mais aquela leveza de antes. Eu a fiz tentar se lembrar de algo doloroso, por seu olhar perdido, seu toque insistente através das roupas, sobre as cicatrizes nos braços, e isso me faz sentir culpado. Se ela entrar em mais um surto daqueles, pode ser que não volte a sair, de alguma forma Saiyame sabe disso e tenta ficar o mais possível perto dela, até quando ela nem se esforça de estar conosco e volta direto para seu quarto. Escuto algumas coisas se quebrando por lá, ela deve estar furiosa, mas se Saiyame tem mesmo a força com que me chutou, ele vai saber o que fazer.

"Então, você era namorado de Sakura? Você era namorado dela quando ela foi assassinada?"

Ele deixa o prato vazio de macarrão de lado, depois que termina. Estava com fome mesmo. Estamos sós na cozinha e Li parece de melhor humor depois da refeição.

"Você gosta mesmo de bisbilhotar a vida dos outros, não?" – Li olha com o sorriso amargo que aparece em seu rosto, quando fala do passado. – "É. Eu fui namorado dela. Namoramos por bastante tempo. E, mais do que estar com ela quando Sakura morreu, Hisashi... Eu a vi ser assassinada na minha frente, então não me venha com a sua curiosidade mórbida de gente desocupada, eu pretendo passar os próximos dez anos ainda sem dar uma palavra sobre o que eu vi naquela noite." – Sua voz é tão dura quanto seu olhar, ele não me intimida, mas a sua seriedade sim.

Dez anos sem falar sobre isso? Faço outras perguntas, ele é difícil, quase seco. Li diz que mentiu onde deveria, para nem a polícia soubesse da verdade. Verdade, ele diz, a verdade é pior do que qualquer mentira, quando o assunto é a morte de Sakura. Finja, ele me diz, que Sakura gostaria que as coisas permanecessem assim, por sua morte e pela morte de Yukito.

"Quem era Yukito?"

"Amigo de Toya. Mais do que amigo, se é que me entende. Era muito fácil se apaixonar por ele: doce, amigo, gentil... Eu mesmo me apaixonei por ele." – Por que vou duvidar dessas palavras? Li fala de Yukito com o mesmo olhar perdido e perplexo de que fala de Sakura, a mesma seriedade. – "... Mas ele era... inumano o suficiente para não ter se aproveitado disso. Posso falar dele, mas não me pergunte quem o matou, eu nunca o direi, pois a mesma pessoa que matou Sakura, também o havia assassinado, três anos antes."

Cada palavra de Li me deixa mais curioso. Inumano? Ele quer dizer que Yukito não tinha sentimentos? Que ele conseguia ser um canalha pior do que eu? À minha pergunta, Li diz que Yukito "não era o que aparentava", e dissimulava isso muito bem, é tudo o que pode me dizer, o bastante para que a minha curiosidade se aplaque, mas o mínimo possível para que eu não me aproxime demais da verdade.

"E dar um passo rumo a verdade, do modo que você imagina, Hisashi, é dar um passo para dentro de um círculo. E você não pode sair, depois que entrar."

"É como um caso de amor, é isso?"

Ele ri e sacode a cabeça, ficando ligeiramente corado. Ele sabe que eu o vi tentar beijar Saiyame? Ele sabe o que é devotar sua vida a alguém, fico tentado a dizer o que vi na casa de Fujitaka Kinomoto, mas mesmo com tudo o que me diz, talvez ele não me acredite...

"De amor e de ódio." – Estica o braço e abre a mão como se fosse pegar o copo de água, mas ele está mais perto de mim do que dele. – "Amor pelo poder e ódio pelo que fazemos procurando por ele."

E bem na minha frente, a mesa estremece, a ponto que perceber isso embaixo de meus braços cruzados, e o copo desliza sobre ela, lento a princípio, depois, visivelmente, e chega exatamente na mão de Li Siaoran. Fico olhando para isso, de olhos arregalados. Cada dia perto deles é um susto maior que o outro. As palavras de Saiyame sobre o ritual já não parecem tão absurdas, estou com um mágico de circo na minha frente, e tão surpreso com esse copo andando sozinho na mesa que posso acreditar em qualquer coisa.

Ficamos num longo silêncio, enquanto ele bebe a água desse copo que vi deslizando no rumo de sua mão.

"A última vez que fiz isso foi há uns cinco anos, num bar em Hong Kong..."

"Saiyame me falou sobre um bruxo chinês, que conquistava cartas, e tinha dois escravos." – Jogo todas estas palavras de uma vez, estava engasgado com elas, e ver esse copo... Estou num estado de nervos estranho. Se eu fumasse, ia querer um cigarro agora.

"Eu sei do que ele está falando. O mago se chamava Lead, e era filho de um inglês. Os servos se chamavam Cerberus, o Leão dos Olhos Dourados e Yue, o Juiz."

"Sim, acho que sim."

"De alguma forma é a história da minha família. Estranho que ele a conheça." – Li pousa o copo na mesa, e risca com a ponta do dedo uma letra chinesa encima da madeira, com algumas gotas de água que estão derramadas sobre ela. – "Lead é um antepassado de minha família. O que Saiyame lhe contou?"

"Nada muito importante." – Levanto. Estou ficando num beco sem saída. Talvez Li não tenha gostado de saber que Saiyame me conta esta história, e eu me sinto forçado a ouvi-la, ansioso por saber mais, com aquelas cenas descritas ecoando na minha cabeça, palavra a palavra... – "A vida real é mais interessante."

"Você quer guardar isso só para você? Ouça então, o que ele lhe diz. Você tem assim uma parte de Saiyame que eu não tenho. E eu o odeio por ter isso dele, Hisashi." – Li é sincero aos extremos quando me diz isso, antes de levantar e por o prato na pia, e fala alto, para a criada, em chinês, que está no outro cômodo da cozinha da casa de Tomoyo.

Quase beijou Saiyame, por que ainda consegue se aborrecer por contar essa história para mim e não para ele? Está apaixonado? Bando de loucos...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Aprendo rápido que olhar pelas frestas das portas pode ser útil para descobrir o que ninguém quer me dizer. Sinto meu estômago embrulhar quando penso no copo deslizando sobre a mesa, e junto isso à lembrança das histórias que Saiyame me conta, na sua voz forte e profunda, adulta demais para seu rosto de garoto, posso enlouquecer de tanta raiva... Me sinto frustrado, porque todos tem algo de Saiyame que me ocorre que jamais terei. Olhando pela fresta da porta, vejo Tomoyo chorando no seu colo, os dois sentados no chão...

"Eu não me lembro mais da voz dela... Por que não me lembro mais da voz dela? Eu não me lembro mais qual de nós era mais alta... Não me lembro nem de seu sorriso... Por que eu a estou esquecendo? Eu não quero esquece-la!"

"É o tempo. Somente isso. Você cresceu."- Saiyame é calmo como sempre, forte, ele fala de um jeito que nem eu teria como duvidar. Sua voz forte e baixa dá a impressão assustadora, protetoral, de que tudo vai dar certo...

"Mas eu a esqueci." – Tomoyo arqueja, esfregando os olhos, e esfregando os pulsos, como se sentisse as feridas. – "Eu tenho muito medo disso..."

"Não tem que ter medo. Você não se esqueceu de que a amou." – Ele afasta a franja de Tomoyo, que teima em cobrir seus olhos grandes e claros. Daqui eu posso ver as marcas das feridas nas palmas de suas mãos. Como num dia ele é capaz de fazer aquilo consigo mesmo e no outro se importar tanto com alguém, como se importa com Tomoyo agora?

"Ela se foi... Eu a amei muito, mas... Agora o que resta é um vazio tão grande. Saiyame, eu tenho tanto medo de..."

"De que tenha algo no meio desse vazio?..."

Ela arqueja, encarando-o, perturbada. Pisca várias vezes. É uma garota tão bonita, por que Li nunca a notou?

"Eu perdi Sakura tantas vezes, por tantas razões... Eu... eu nunca disse isso a ninguém, Saiyame, mas... Eu tentei morrer por ela. Eu não me lembro o que houve, mas eu me lembro que quis morrer por Sakura, e eu a perdi..." – Os olhos de Tomoyo estão secos, ela não derrama lágrima alguma quando diz isso.

"Eu sei. Eu sei que você quis morrer por ela..." – Saiyame passa suas mãos brancas sobre os braços de Tomoyo, por cima do suéter rosa que ela veste, ela se retrai e o olha com uma perplexidade que eu também sinto, ouvindo estas palavras. – "... Mas não queira viver por ela, agora, depois de tanto tempo. Viva pelas coisas que você ama. Você amava cantar..."

"Não. Eu não posso. Eu... esse vazio..."

"Você sente que está vazio mesmo?" – Ele afasta as mãos, cruzando-as sobre o peito. – "... Se antes você cantou porque a amava, cante então, quando amar novamente."

"Novamente?"

"Você não sobreviveu à toa, você sempre temeu a morte, mas sempre a desejou. Você pensa tanto na morte que não pensa em mais nada, não se permite isso." – Tomoyo se recosta de novo em seu colo, e fica quieta, escutando. – "Pare de pensar na morte, Tomoyo..."

"Eu tenho medo de pensar... em outras coisas. O fim de tudo parece tão próximo, isso me assusta... A fatalidade. É tudo tão fácil..."

"Difícil é crescer."

Ela sorri, com o rosto encostado sobre o ombro dele, seu rosto úmido, e os olhos vermelhos de chorar. Tomoyo diz que é isso o que sua mãe sempre lhe dizia. Depois de um tempo, os dois ali, como crianças com medo de escuro, Saiyame continua, com a voz e palavras de adulto que não combinam com ele:

"Tente dormir. Li está bem, agora. Não se preocupe com mais nada."

Ela faz que sim.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Não posso mais ver isso.

Entendo cada vez menos.

Por que ele parece ser muito mais velho do que essa cara de fugitivo de colegial diz? Ele me disse que conheceu Sakura, por que não diz isso para nenhum dos outros?

Fico esperando que ele passe por mim no corredor, só assim consigo pará-lo, tenho de pegá-lo sempre de surpresa, ou ele me deixa falando sozinho... A cada palavra, fico mais angustiado, e ainda tenho o ódio de Li por uma coisa que não pedi, e nem é bem o que queria. Minha vida está a mais completa confusão, tudo o que eu tenho à minha frente agora é o meu desejo, estou obcecado, e não consigo pensar em algo muito além que querer toca-lo. Não me importa mais seu ar aborrecido quando me encontra, qualquer coisa, até seu ódio é melhor que sua indiferença, sua frieza me parte em mil pedaços, quando o levo pelo braço, como se levasse um boneco de pano, para um das muitas salas desta casa. Li não está aqui. Tomoyo não está aqui. Posso tentar beija-lo, mas consegue se esquivar. Escapa para outra sala, me olhando como se me jurasse de morte se eu tornasse a fazer isso. O que há com ele? Há algo de errado comigo? Eu sei que não sou de se jogar fora, tenho olhos lindos, o resto também, tenho experiência com essas coisas. Maldição, divido o quarto com ele, e nunca vi nem seus tornozelos!... Tento pegá-lo pelo braço, antes que ele escape pela porta, e fico na sua frente, correndo o risco de mais um empurrão e talvez mais um chute, mas qualquer coisa que ele me faça será alguma coisa. Me xingue, grite comigo, mas comigo. Não quero nem sonhar que Li o beijou antes de mim. Seus olhos passam do castanho claro que estavam agora, vejo pela luz que entra pelas cortinas brancas cerradas, nessa sala silenciosa e vazia, para um amarelo inteiriço e profundo, inflamado de raiva, quando me escuta dizer isso. Muito silencioso, ele faz menção de me afastar, tento segurar seus pulsos para que ele não escape de mim, mas se afasta mais, arquejando de raiva, seu peito subindo e descendo dentro da camisa, e mais uma vez Saiyame me faz aquela pergunta terrível:

"O que você quer de mim, senhor Wakai?" – Ele faz questão de me tratar nestes termos, para me colocar no meu lugar, mas somente o modo que me diz isso já é como um tapa. É tão mais bonito sem essa coisa escondendo seu cabelo, mas continua usando esse gorro, e eu nem consigo mais chamá-lo de lesma...

O que eu quero? Ah, você sabe o que eu quero, Saiyame. Se eu não conseguir, nunca mais vou ter coragem de me olhar num espelho, meu orgulho está ferido, nunca mais vou conseguir dormir sem ter que sonhar com a sua cara arredondada na minha frente... Por favor... Mas eu não peço por favor, não dou palavra nenhuma. Alguns passos e estou olhando bem no seu rosto. Temos quase a mesma altura, não é difícil encara-lo, embora esse olhar, essa frieza me intimidem. Ele estreita os olhos, mas não reage quando seguro sua mão, é estranho como sua pele é tão quente... Não é possível que não saiba o que quero. Não consigo e nem quero dizer, se ele não sabe, e ainda não adivinhou, um beijo na palma de sua mão talvez diga tudo isso. Minha língua desenha um círculo na sua palma, estou tão excitado ao fazer isso, que eu mesmo cerro os olhos, é um prazer tocar essa pele tão quente, tão branca. Se Saiyame tem sangue nas veias, até o tapa que mereço por meu atrevimento me parece, assim como os cortes que ele fez (não sei como) no meu pescoço, a mais erótica e excitante das carícias. Minha língua continua sobre sua pele, sinto o gosto salgado e delicado dela, vai ser absolutamente delicioso rolar pelo chão com Saiyame, posso ter um orgasmo até se ele esbarrar em meus joelhos, não sinto mais dor nenhuma em minhas costelas.

Sua mão está na minha, debaixo dos meus lábios, e eu me sinto tão cheio desse calor que poderia até achar que estou me apaixonando. Não agüento imaginar que Li conseguiu esbarrar nesses lábios tão delicados... Onde está o seu calor? Não sinto mais, é frio como a mão de um cadáver. É trêmula como a mão de alguém que experimenta uma dor muito grande ou um pânico legítimo, total. Minha excitação some quando olho nos seus olhos e tudo o que vejo é medo e horror, como se fossem olhos de vidro, e Saiyame não olha para mim como se me reconhecesse, e sim como se visse alguma coisa, alguém realmente assustador.

Sua mão está mais branca ainda quando escorrega da minha, seu rosto perde a cor totalmente, e ele treme tão violentamente que posso notar seu corpo todo sacudindo, mas muito diferentemente de ontem à noite, isso não é raiva, é medo. Puro medo. O que foi que eu fiz? Ele recua mais quando tento chegar mais perto, fechando a mão que eu havia beijado sobre o peito, cerrada, apertada com força, Seus olhos continuam claros, mas estão diferentes... O que eu fiz? Era atrevimento demais, mas o que podia fazer? Estou quase obcecado pela idéia de dormir com ele...! Sinto falta daquela raiva nos seus olhos... Essa estranheza com que me olha, recuando, abrindo os lábios para falar, baixinho, coisas que não consigo entender, eu me sinto um monstro, e nunca me senti assim antes, e sinto uma vergonha imensa do que fiz. Ele se afasta tanto de mim, seu corpo fino fica estremecendo, como se fosse uma náusea, um pavor... Então, ele fala mais alto, e eu em entender, Saiyame está falando em chinês, está diferente de tudo o que já vi, suas costas se espremem contra a parede, e tapa os ouvidos quando falo com ele, fala mais alto quase até gritar, essas coisas desesperadas em uma língua que não entendo, mas soando muito verdadeiras, um medo verdadeiro.

Não sei o que fazer, se teria que tentar acalma-lo, suas mãos compridas apertam a própria cabeça, chamo por seu nome, mas ele não ouve, e rola sua cabeça, agora descoberta, o cabelo revolto sobre o rosto, contra a parede, evitando meu olhar.

O gorro está no chão, e Saiyame não se preocupa se alguém olha para seu cabelo, ele não quer olhar para mim, e continua falando essas coisas de som duro, cheias de horror, sua testa se cobrindo de suor, como se estivesse a beira de um desmaio, mas nem consigo me aproximar, tenho medo de toca-lo e piorar as coisas.

Sua voz se torna apenas um fio, à medida que ele se encolhe, de um modo mais terrível do que quando tirei seu gorro, está irreconhecível, assustadíssimo, seus olhos arregalados evitam os meus, ele aperta a cabeça nas mãos, esfrega as têmporas e começa a se balançar, é uma cena horrível, as palavras traindo desespero... O que eu posso fazer? Seu desespero é tão horrível que não sei como calar isso. Isso é desespero? Posso dizer agora que nada do que vi foi desespero. Saiyame, deste jeito, na minha frente, balançando seu corpo nessa negativa, falando em chinês, selvagem e verdadeiro assim, é tudo o que há de mais lindo e assustador.

Não tenho tempo de ver como, mas Li entra nesta sala, sua calma se dissolvendo em ira, quando ele escuta por um segundo o que Saiyame está dizendo. Não sei que palavras são, mas lhe causam uma fúria tão grande que ele praticamente voa encima de mim, me agarra pelos colarinhos e pergunta o que eu fiz a Saiyame. Claro que não posso dizer que eu estava lambendo a palma de sua mão, e digo que não fiz nada. Nada pelo menos que justificasse o que temos à nossa frente, mas dizer isso não me impede de ser empurrado com força contra a parede, até que perco o fôlego, e não tenho mais como resistir a Li.

Ele me larga e vai para Saiyame, e tenta conter de alguma forma o balanço de seu corpo esguio, seu tremor incontrolável, o seu medo, e esse pavor que tomou conta dele, inexplicavelmente, faz com que empurre Li, com horror de ser tocado, fechando os olhos com força para que não olhar para nada, sem querer que nada e ninguém o tocasse, e nem as palavras de Li, na mesma língua, parecem fazer sentido para ele. É como uma fera. É exatamente e mais do que nunca como uma fera, com este cabelo louro solto nos ombros, o modo como tenta se defender de qualquer toque... Saiyame continua a ser uma fera até escapando de Li e correndo no rumo da porta.

Estou assustado. Não reconheço o Saiyame que acaba de passar quase ao meu lado, escapando para o corredor, que eu vejo atravessa-lo correndo, trombando com as paredes, tremendo tanto que é difícil até se manter de pé.

Sei para onde está indo. Não sei o que quer fazendo isso, mas Li vem comigo, alguma portas depois, para a que dá para o quarto da enfermeira que passa as noites com Tomoyo, que tem uma porta de comunicação entre os quartos, uma vez que o estrondo da porta do quarto dela se fechando já diz tudo: não adianta tentar entrar por lá. Passamos o dormitório e abro somente uma brecha para olharmos, não há tempo de brigar, e tudo acontece tão rápido que Tomoyo ainda está sentada na cama, no meio das cobertas brancas, olhando de um modo estranho e fixo para Saiyame.

Ele está com a cabeça baixa, imóvel, as costas coladas na porta, fazendo visivelmente muita força para que ninguém tornasse a abri-la. Continuamos muito calados, eu e Li, para que nenhum deles nos perceba. Melhor assim, quero saber o que está acontecendo...

Realmente não consigo compreender o que deve estar se passando com Tomoyo, vendo-o desse jeito, ela sempre o viu forte ao seu lado, como eu vi ainda há pouco, Saiyame a consolando com palavras adultas demais para seu rosto. Não consigo tirar os olhos dela, que joga a coberta para o lado, está vestida do mesmo jeito de antes, e parece muito séria, perplexa e meio horrorizada com o que acabou de invadir seu quarto.

"O que aconteceu?" – Ela pergunta baixo, sua voz bonita é só um eco, já que ele não responde. Tomoyo se inclina um pouco para frente, abaixando o rosto para tentar olhar no de Saiyame, escondido pelo cabelo solto. Não deveria pensar assim, mas talvez, como eu, Tomoyo também imagine que ele parece um anjo.

Ela chama por ele, mas ele parece estar muito longe... Longe demais. Já vi muita coisa, mas nunca um desespero tão grande. Acho que a culpa de alguma forma é minha e me sinto muito mal pelo que fiz. Queria ser menos orgulhoso a ponto de poder pedir desculpas, mas então... Saiyame cede e escorrega para o chão, abraçando os joelhos, tentando segurar esse tremor em si, segurar toda a mesma avalanche que o fez arrebentar o chão da casa na noite passada, e eu nem sei o que há com ele... Posso ver seu rosto daqui, está sem cor, e seus olhos estão arregalados, e quando seu tremor pára, depois de algum tempo, ele fica imóvel, Tomoyo se aproxima muito devagar, como se estivesse olhando para algo inacreditável. Também é inacreditável para mim... De repente, tanto que me assusto, os ombros dele sacodem num soluço convulso e silencioso, e ele finalmente olha para Tomoyo, bem para seu rosto perplexo, e dos seus olhos dourados e arregalados, descem, uma de cada vez, lágrimas muito grossas, e Saiyame fica imóvel, só os soluços o sacudindo de vez em quando, inerte, silencioso.

Tomoyo não diz nada, nem adiantaria, ele talvez não a escute, mas fica ao lado dele, segurando sua mão pálida. Como ela vai poder cuidar de alguém? Sempre teve alguém que cuidasse dela. No entanto, ela cumpre bem sua parte. Não sei como, Saiyame termina em sua cama, com a cabeça sobre o colo dela, que afaga seu cabelo louro e brinca com as mechas mais enroladas que caem em seus olhos, num silêncio absoluto e completo.

Ele chora por um longo tempo, em silêncio, imóvel, eu poderia dizer que está morto, mas na verdade ele dorme, agora.

Se ele tem algum sonho, ou pesadelo, o guarda muito bem até de si mesmo.

CONTINUA


	5. Meu Destino é Pecar 04

Meu Destino é Pecar Capítulo 4 

Saiyame abre os olhos, mas não tem forças ou vontade de se mexer. Sabe que não está em casa, pois nunca teve uma, e há muitos anos que não dorme em uma cama. É estranho e distante. Ele sabe que já é noite, algo lhe diz isso, talvez o instinto, e fica no mesmo lugar, sabe que não está sozinho, mas não se importa com isso. Não se importa com ninguém, e nem consigo mesmo, agora. De repente começa a falar, mais para si do que achando que alguém vai ouvir. Ninguém nunca ouviu, e que diferença faz? Ele sente uma mão em seu cabelo solto. Não se importa com nada disso. Suas palavras começam:

O Mestre nunca foi um homem repugnante, pelo contrário, ele era conhecido por sua beleza, tanto ou mais do que era conhecido por gostar tanto de feitiçaria. Ele era muito alto, até quando não era mais criança, Cerberus ainda tinha de levantar o rosto para olhar para ele. Tinha olhos de chumbo mesmo, cinza escuro, por vezes quase azuis, outras, quase negros. Como todos os chineses naquela época, tinha cabelos longos, e como os cabelos dos chineses, esses eram pretos e azulados, lisos e espessos, ia até sua cintura, e ele se recusava a usar a trança, dizia que não era tão chinês a ponto de fazer isso. Seus sarongues, ou suas roupas feitas na moda da Europa, eram sempre escuros e sóbrios, mas não tiravam o que poderia ter de amável em seu rosto, em seu sorriso, que continuava juvenil, mesmo ele sendo um homem maduro. As mulheres (e alguns homens) enlouqueciam por ele, apaixonavam-se, o cercavam, sempre havia alguém querendo partilhar sua cama nem que fosse por uma única noite. Ele nunca negou, dividia-a com um, dois, ou como em certas noites barulhentas, com vários eleitos, sempre os de maior beleza.

Lead detestava o feio, ele, como seu pai, amava o belo.

Por isso criou Yue, que mesmo quando era criança demais para conseguir descer as escadas até o salão da casa sem se sentar nos degraus, era tão lindo quanto um anjo. As criadas tinham pena de cortar seus cabelos, que estavam cada vez mais claros, cada vez mais leves, e eles cresciam livremente, atados na trança, ou soltos, porque ele sempre se revoltava com o nó. Com o tempo, ele se afastou das lembranças que lhe davam pesadelos, e já aprendia a portar-se como um legítimo servo, às vezes curioso a ponto de encarar o Mestre sem prestar atenção em nada do que ele dizia. Lead sempre esteve muito longe de se aborrecer por qualquer coisa que Yue fazia. Nunca levantou a mão para lhe bater, ao contrário do que acontecia com Cerberus até mesmo quando ele não fazia nada. Pelo contrário, quando Yue não tinha mais medo daquele homem tão alto, de sarongue preto e açafrão, Lead o mimava, deixava-o brincar, e proibiu Cerberus e as criadas de deixa-lo ajudar nas tarefas da casa, punha-o no colo e contava histórias, quando Cerberus nada tinha a fazer, o Mestre permitia que ele ouvisse também. Cerberus invejou cada instante que Yue teve com Lead, invejando não ter tido-o sempre assim, como um pai, invejando, enquanto treinava caligrafia, no chão da biblioteca de Lead, as risadas de Yue, que podia sair para o jardim quando quisesse. Ele nunca havia visto uma daquelas rosas de perto... Lead passava por ele e resmungava "aberração" e seguia em frente. Assim Yue ia crescendo, até Cerberus se esquecer de si mesmo, maravilhado em como ele era bonito e amado.

Nunca o Mestre tentou tocar Yue com as mãos de luxúria com que tentara tocar Cerberus antes, (e depois mais ainda) de Yue ter vindo. Quanto mais amava Yue, mais Lead odiava Cerberus, e quanto mais Yue amava seu mestre, mais distante ficava do menininho que precisara tanto do outro servo.

Quando Yue já aparentava o que seriam sete ou oito anos, ele saiu para o jardim, depois de ter estudado sua lição da tarde – O Mestre nunca se descuidou disso, para nenhum deles, para o bem ou para o mal, o Mestre educou-os muito bem nas letras chinesas, nas letras inglesas, e na língua dos jesuítas, na qual os encantamentos eram feitos – e pouco depois correu de volta para dentro da casa, com uma grande folha de papel em sua mão. Não era uma pipa, mas era tão colorido quanto. Ele veio correndo com suas roupinhas inglesas, como um pequeno rapaz, mostrar a Cerberus, que não tinha pressa em deslizar o pincel no papel de arroz. Cerberus lia melhor, mas não via sentido nas letras. Cerberus tinha agora o que eram os treze anos de uma criança humana. Decidiram em acordo levar aquilo para o Mestre explicar. Havia algo que parecia ser um animal de boca aberta nas figuras, entre outros, e um humano de casaca vermelha com um chicote na mão.

Bateram de leve na porta do quarto de Lead, que os mandou entrar, e recebeu Yue com um sorriso, chamando-o para se sentar na sua cama, ao lado dele, que lia um grosso livro cheio de figuras. Ele pegou o papel que Cerberus lhe mostrou e sorriu, disse que era um cartaz de circo, que há anos que não via um em Hong Kong, que deveria ter vindo com algum navio dos que passavam pelos portos da China, da América para as colônias da Índia. Apontou o grande animal de presas à mostra, que mesmo sendo um desenho, poderia ser assustador para as crianças, que quase nada sabiam do que acontecia além dos limites da casa. Este animal, ele disse, é um leão.

"Um leão como Cerberus." – E Lead continuou, devolvendo o cartaz a Yue, que olhava com estranheza para o leão e para Cerberus, alternadamente. – "Se parece com você."

Nenhum dos dois, Yue e Cerberus jamais estiveram frente a nenhum espelho, e até o do quarto do Mestre vivia coberto por um lençol branco. Ele disse o que acontecia num circo, os animais, as ilusões dos falsos magos, as mentiras dos falsos videntes...

Chegou a noite, e depois do jantar, em silêncio, os meninos sabiam-se curiosos demais para dormir. A idéia foi de Cerberus, que guardou aquela folha de papel amarrotada e amarela, olhando por muito tempo para o animal terrível no centro do desenho. Aquele era ele, o Leão Cerberus. Terrível, assustador, não à toa Lead o chamava de aberração. Já concordava com isso, mas estava curioso por ver alguém como ele, outro leão, mesmo que fosse um animal e não pudesse falar-lhe. Ele pulou da cama e procurou nas gavetas. Vestiu as roupas chinesas, o sarongue comprido, de cetim vermelho escuro, e fez sua trança. Quando calçava as sapatilhas, Yue sentou na cama e perguntou o que ele ia fazer.

"Vou ver o circo."

"Posso ir?"

"O Mestre não vai gostar que você vá."

"Ele também não vai gostar que você vá. Se não me levar, eu vou contar para ele!"

"Oh, está bem..." – Cerberus suspirou, abrindo outra gaveta e tirando uma muda de roupas para Yue. Vestiu-o de azul, com o sarongue curto, de criança, fez a trança dele e amarrou firme.

Pareciam prontos para um passeio numa praça, se não fosse noite alta. Yue perguntou como eles iam sair, se não tinham permissão para irem além da soleira ou dos portões. Cerberus disse que iam tentar de outro jeito, mas que Lead não poderia saber. Saíram para o corredor e tomaram as escadas que iam para o terraço e o sótão. Chegando lá, subiram por outra, de bambu, errando os degraus no escuro, e chutando uma janela, e não sabendo medir sua força, arrancando uma das bandas das dobradiças, eles saíram para o telhado. Por um instante Cerberus achou que poderia finalmente fugir, ser livre e... Yue segurou firme a manga de sua roupa, dizendo baixinho que era alto demais, podia ver as luzes das ruas próximas, e até as da cidade, e olhando para o outro lado, além das árvores do bosque, além da cidade, os mastros finos e afiados dos navios no porto, as velas de barcos do ocidente e oriente. Havia estrelas no céu, não havia o que temer.

"Estou com medo. Podemos cair." – Ele disse, não deixando Cerberus ficar de pé sobre a quina das telhas.

"O Mestre nos deu poder para não nos machucarmos tão facilmente. E não vamos cair. Vou mostrar a você. Não somos crianças agora, nesse telhado! Somos os Guardiões do Mago Lead!" – Ele se afastou, os braços ligeiramente afastados do corpo, e parou. Yue engatinhou, tentando não pensar que a telha que escorregou ao seu lado foi se espatifar no chão lá embaixo. Estavam tão alto que não havia um modo de descer sem cair. Cerberus era alto para a idade, mas era apenas um garoto.

Ele parou na ponta do telhado e fez muita força, soltando um gemido estrangulado, como se doesse, e de repente, inexplicavelmente, as asas irromperam de suas costas, e como não fossem asas comuns, as costas de seu sarongue continuaram inteiras. Eram asas grandes, inteiramente brancas, assustadoras, e várias plumas se espalharam ao redor, caindo sobre as telhas negras. Ele as fechou, e mesmo assim, Yue viu que tinham quase toda a altura de Cerberus, de comprimento.

Yue piscou algumas vezes, vendo a silhueta de Cerberus tão... Assustadora. Era ainda o mesmo, mas as asas o faziam tão diferente...

"Vamos, Yue. É a sua vez. Não sei se posso levar você sozinho."

"Mas, Cerberus...!"

"Você é um Guardião de Lead, ele lhe deu asas! Vai envergonhar o Mestre se não tentar, ao menos." – Ele perdia a paciência, ressentido que Yue ainda não tivesse tanta coragem de tentar como ele, ousadia. Ele sabia ter coragem, e nunca tolerou a fraqueza de ninguém.

Yue ficou de pé, sem conseguir evitar olhar para baixo. Tão alto... Cerberus sabia e disse que ele pensasse nas próprias asas. Yue obedeceu e sentiu o mesmo que Cerberus, um calor que vinha debaixo da pele de suas costas, doía, mas fez força para movimentar aquele músculo logo abaixo dos seus ombros, as asas se libertaram, e parou de doer. Ele olhou para trás, para baixo, vendo a ponta delas, tão grandes para ele quanto eram as de Cerberus para ele próprio.

"E agora, Cerberus?" – Ele perguntou, temeroso, tocando as pontas das penas, olhando para as que flutuavam no ar, soltas, ao redor.

Agora?

Correndo e empurrando-o sem nenhum pesar, Cerberus o jogou para fora do telhado. Yue tinha de aprender, e como ele mesmo não tivera quem lhe dissesse como usar suas asas, não via outro modo de ensina-lo. Caiu sobre as telhas, não conseguiu se segurar, algumas escorregaram e se espatifaram no chão, muito abaixo. Yue chamou por ele, mas mesmo sentindo o coração apertado, Cerberus ficou no mesmo lugar, vendo-o se segurar na calha, sua mãozinha escorregar e esperou que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Se não tentasse, a queda ia ser inofensiva, mas muito dolorida.

"Bata as asas!" – Cerberus gritou, quando os dedos de Yue se soltaram da beira da calha e ele sumiu, caindo. Escutou o ruído, mas era fraco demais, logo ficou mais forte e Yue reapareceu na beirada do telhado, mais embaixo, ofegante, pálido de medo, suas asas tremendo, muitas penas soltas, flutuando no vento, e ele olhando fixamente para baixo. Cerberus teve vontade de rir, nunca fizera maldade alguma com seu irmão, mas vê-lo com medo estava engraçado, todavia, manteve a seriedade.

"Você me empurrou!"

"Você não ia querer pular!" – Cerberus foi de novo para a ponta do telhado, enquanto Yue voltava para a quina das telhas. – "E se não voar, quem vai contar para o Mestre sou eu!" – Ele jamais faria isso, mas não queria perder a noite por nada. Pulou então, batendo firmemente as asas, respirar fundo ajudava, e tinha de inclinar o corpo para frente para manter o equilíbrio, afastou-se do telhado e voltou, abrindo os braços para amparar Yue se ele não conseguisse. Yue tentou ficar de pé e bateu as asas com tanta força e medo de cair de novo que se ergueu das telhas, e conseguiu segurar no braço de Cerberus.

Era o suficiente, só teriam que fazer isso até descer da casa e pular o portão do jardim. Cerberus não sabia por que não tinha tido essa idéia antes, talvez o medo estivesse só com ele, pensou, enquanto eles corriam, rindo alto, pela alameda, seguindo uma trilha de cartazes colada pelos postes de óleo de baleia que ainda estavam acesos, e colados em alguns muros, perguntaram a um velhinho e ele apontou a direção onde estava o circo. Cerberus se sentia tão feliz longe do medo que o Mestre lhe inspirava que não queria voltar, poderia morrer de fome nas ruas, mas qualquer lugar de onde podia ver o céu era um lugar mais feliz que a casa em que era prisioneiro. As luzes do circo. Lâmpadas de óleo, velas de gordura acesas dentro de jarros de vidro colorido e balões de papel, pendurados por toda parte. Estrangeiros que viviam em Hong Kong naquela época se misturavam com chineses, pobres e ricos, novos-ricos, crianças, idiomas se misturavam. Pisavam sobre a mesma serragem no chão, entrando para a lona, escorada num velho galpão de madeira apodrecida, mas tudo era tão diferente que até o que havia de feio era fascinante. Perguntaram a um carregador onde estavam os animais. O homem apontou a direção dos animais, e eles os viram em grandes jaulas sobre carroças coloridas. Havia um que parecia um grande gato preto, enorme e inquieto, que não desviou os olhos dos dois servos. O leão estava na jaula mais afastada, sendo alimentado. Dois empregados chineses do circo enchiam de carne sangrenta uma bacia que era empurrada por debaixo da parte inferior da grade. Era lindo e era horrível ao mesmo tempo.

"Se é assim que eu sou, talvez eu devesse ficar numa jaula também."

Yue correu para mais perto. Um dos homens parou e mandou que eles não ficassem perto dos animais, que não queria problemas com crianças inglesas machucadas.

Inglesas? Cerberus não entendeu, e Yue não prestou atenção. Olhava para o animal na jaula e para Cerberus. Ficou em silêncio, e ele compreendeu isso como a confirmação do que Lead lhes disse.

O leão se saciou e enrodilhou-se como um grande gato.

Eles se afastaram, entediados, um pouco decepcionados. Havia várias pequenas tendas com luzes coloridas e intensas espalhadas pelo descampado, e até escoradas nos muros das construções ao redor. Passando em frente a cada uma, Cerberus pensou em não ir, mas também pensou em como Yue voltaria sozinho para casa, para Lead... Não queria que ele sofresse. Quem ia cuidar dele?

Olharam para dentro de uma das tendas, a que estava vazia. Era um homem da idade de Lead, mas seu cabelo não era tão preto, e não era chinês, vestia roupas inglesas de uma certa elegância, embora desbotadas, e ele segurava um tipo de cajado na mão, mesmo estando sentado sobre caixas de madeira vazias, ele tinha uma nobreza em seus modos que fez os meninos se aproximarem.

O estrangeiro se dirigiu a eles na língua dos ingleses, mas não os encarou, apesar de ter sorrido. Ele era completamente cego, suas íris eram de um azul leitoso e inteiro, mas era penetrante. Disse-lhes que os esperava nesta noite, em que um sonho lhe havia dito que um anjo e um leão entrariam em sua tenda e ele não poderia jamais predizer o futuro daqueles dois, acontecesse o que acontecesse. O homem não disse seu nome, e fez um gesto para que os meninos se sentassem sobre as sacas de grãos que estava ali. Obedeceram, fascinados com aquela visão. O homem disse quem era naquele circo, era o vidente, aquele que predizia o futuro, mas que o futuro deles ele não poderia revelar.

"Por que?" – Yue perguntou, sem conseguir desviar os olhos daquele homem, seu rosto de traços como que feitos à machado, seu cabelo comprido e grisalho.

"Porque..." – O vidente os encarou com olhos cegos e penetrantes. – "... eu estou nele. Eu os esperava esta noite. O leão e o anjo. Não imaginei que fosse verdade, achei que estava louco por esperar tal visita. Minha tenda nunca fica vazia."

"Sabe quem somos? Como somos?" – Cerberus perguntou, um tanto chocado com estas palavras. Ele nunca aparecia na frente das visitas, e ter sua natureza revelada nas palavras de um estranho o fez sentir uma tremenda vergonha do que era.

"Sim, e não estou assustado com isso. Eu já não sou jovem, mesmo com estes olhos que Deus fechou, eu vi muitas coisas, muito mais terríveis do que duas crianças que fugiram de casa..."

Cerberus se sentiu corar.

"Tenho algo a lhes dizer. Sinto que não voltarei a esta cidade quando este circo passar por Hong Kong novamente, mas meu destino está inevitavelmente entrelaçado ao de vocês. Não me perguntem de que modo, eu mesmo jamais saberei. Meu destino está, a partir do instante que cruzaram a entrada desta tenda, unido ao seu." – E apontou Yue, mesmo cego, e o menino em silêncio, ele soube onde Yue estava.

Ele fez um silêncio profundo. Dele emanava uma aura quase tão poderosa quanto a do Lead, mas muito diferente, era uma contida aura de poder, escondida em si mesma. Ele continuou apontando Yue e suas palavras não cessaram:

"Um dia, eu precisarei de você."

E apontou para Cerberus, logo em seguida:

"E um dia, você precisará de mim."

Sua mão voltou para seu colo e junto com a outra agarrou o cajado com firmeza.

"Vou morrer antes do verão, não entendo como meu destino se cruza e se une com o de vocês." – Ele sorriu, como se suas palavras não fossem terríveis, e disse, com a simplicidade de um bom conselho: - " Voltem para casa."

Cerberus puxou Yue pela mão, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do vidente. Ele parecia um homem saudável e vívido, como poderia dizer que morreria em breve? O homem cego disse então, no mesmo instante que eles cruzavam a saída da tenda, para Yue:

"Até algum dia, meu anjo de gelo."

Saiyame conta a história com palavras cada vez mais lentas e baixas, até silenciar definitivamente, e nem saber se realmente contou até onde desejava. Se sente inevitavelmente cansado, e tudo o que pode fazer é fechar os olhos. Não sabe se alguém o escutou. Ele sempre esteve sozinho, talvez ainda esteja, até mesmo quando fala agora. Ele não tem tempo de saber se é verdadeira a sensação da mão passando por seu cabelo, e nem a de ter uma coberta macia estendida sobre ele. Ele não escuta os passos se afastando, e nem o estalo da porta abrindo e fechando em seguida, e nem imagina que pudesse ser um perturbado e perplexo Hisashi quem acaba de sair do seu lado.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Não sei quantos dias se passam. Ganho uma folga generosa até demais, Tomoyo parece outra quando sua mãe volta para casa. Não estou sendo despedido, ela diz, estou sendo temporariamente dispensado. Assim terei tempo para pensar. Volto para meu apartamento, que parece grande demais, organizado demais, tento dormir e não consigo, passo dias sem conseguir dormir, pensando nas coisas que vi, a reação inexplicável de Saiyame. Penso muito nele. Fui egoísta com ele. Penso em tudo o que ele tem me contado naquela história a princípio louca. Talvez queira dizer alguma coisa com ela, talvez seja um modo disfarçado de dizer a verdade, mas como vou saber? Não tenho com quem falar. É difícil ficar trancado aqui, sem ter com quem falar. Sinto falta de voltar para um lugar onde sei que não vou estar sozinho, e eu sei que não adianta vestir minha melhor roupa e tentar arranjar alguma coisa pelas boates da cidade. Posso conseguir o melhor sexo de toda a minha vida, mas nenhum vai calar a minha obsessão por ele. Agora tenho medo de fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir o que quero, antes, eu poderia até forçá-lo, mas depois do que vi... Ainda estou tão nauseado que não consigo pensar em ter fome. Vou ficar horrível, aí sim ele não vai me querer.

Espero que ele esteja bem, que tenha parado de usar aquela coisa na cabeça para se esconder, espero que ele não tenha ressentimentos, que quando eu voltar a falar com ele, tudo seja como um sonho ruim. Espero que Li não encoste um dedo em Saiyame. Vou morrer se isso acontecer. Talvez ele seja virgem. Pensar isso me deixa tão excitado que só consigo dormir esta noite depois de um banho de água fria...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Vários dias depois, me sinto mais magro, mais cansado e mais velho. Pareço trágico no espelho do meu quarto. Meus olhos estão mais claros, mas as olheiras... Pentear o cabelo também não ajuda muito, talvez eu devesse acabar com essa preguiça e mandar cortar isso... Tento não odiar muito Saiyame por fazer estes horrores comigo, sem querer. Se eu quisesse sexo simplesmente, eu poderia fazer até me esfregando sozinho no capim da praça, mas é um desejo que beira a perversão. Sinto-me quente e calorento... Já é outono, mas minhas roupas são mais leves do que deveriam, tudo me sufoca, me incomoda. Todos meus banhos são frios, e a noite, quando encho a banheira, tenho de esvaziar nela as cubas de gelo. Talvez eu morra só de ficar aqui, trancado, pensando em Saiyame e nos mistérios de suas roupas folgadas... Considero obra de Deus o telefone tocar, a mãe de Tomoyo me pedindo para voltar a casa, ela vai viajar de novo e faz questão de dizer:

"... Mas não a trabalho."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Tomoyo me abraça, se pendura no meu pescoço, e está suave como nunca. Atrás dela, Li pigarreia tão forte que parece um rosnado. Tomoyo não deixa de sorrir. Quando sua mãe me avisou, era quase meio-dia, e é metade da tarde quando vou para sua casa. Ao menos me distraio, quero muito ver Saiyame, e só de pensar, me arrepio por completo. Fazem-me entrar, saber do que tem acontecido. Tomoyo foi convidada para o conservatório onde estudou quando menina, mas me diz à meia-voz que não sabe se vai conseguir, se sente com coragem para muita coisa, mas não para a música. Li me trata do mesmo modo seco de sempre, e isso é um alívio, já basta que disse que me odeia por Saiyame, não espero que me odeie por Tomoyo, também. Subimos para o quarto dela. Ela está jogando coisas fora e com seu jeito doce, me obriga a carregar caixas e caixas de tralhas velhas que estavam no seu armário, enquanto Li se deixa escravizar arrastando móveis e prometendo que vai dormir aqui esta noite. Não satisfeita, Tomoyo convoca o jardineiro que a conhece desde criança para nos ajudar a cavar um grande buraco na parte de trás do jardim.

"Vai arrumar as coisas para o meu funeral, Tomoyo? Quer que eu chame os músicos?" – Li pergunta, deixando a pá um pouco de lado. Estamos imundos, minha camiseta está irreconhecível. Ela está intacta como uma boneca, com seu vestido leve e solto, poderia estar em alguma capa de revista, e Li sente o mesmo, do modo que se distrai olhando para Tomoyo. – "Assim é você quem vai me matar..."

"Mas me deixe assistir, está bem?" – Ela ri, dando a volta para dentro da casa. O que pretende com esse buraco no jardim? É um mistério. Depois que terminamos de cavar, ela aparece com mais gentis e irresistíveis pedidos, e com uma quase desagradável surpresa ao seu lado, tão discreta que poderia confundir com uma das árvores amarelas e vermelhas do jardim. Saiyame chegou e a está ajudando a carregar as coisas. Mas isso é apenas um detalhe. Ele sorri para nós. E olha diretamente para mim, e não mais através de mim. Agora eu existo para ele? Foi preciso todo aquele sofrimento para ele me enxergar? É tão incrível que se Li der apenas uma palavra para me tirar do meu estado de surpresa, vou enterrá-lo vivo nesse buraco.

Voltamos para cima e Tomoyo pede que ele jogue as coisas lá. São muitas fitas de vídeo, nenhuma com etiqueta, todas iguais, a maioria muito velha. Saiyame esvazia a caixa que está no seu colo e vai buscar as outras. Li vai com ele e quando faz o mesmo, parece ter um prazer quase indecente ao vê-las se desbandando, o plástico partindo. Mas isso também é apenas um detalhe. Agora vejo que a doçura de Tomoyo dissimula muito da força que ela tem, do sangue frio. Ela esvazia duas garrafas de álcool sobre os papéis, as fotografias rasgadas, as fitas de vídeo velhas, antigas recordações, bonecas, diários de menina... E Li acende o fósforo, Tomoyo ri alto e deliciosamente, vendo o fogo crescer até se tornar uma crepitante e alegre fogueira. Ela rodopia nos braços de Saiyame e acaba por cair nos de Li, indiferente de ele estar imundo e trocam um sorriso sincero e cúmplice, abraça o peito dele e diz que é muito bom tê-lo ao seu lado.

Se Li não entendeu, é porque não quis entender...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Tanto eu quanto Li temos que tomar um banho, aquela fogueira ainda está ardendo com vontade, consumindo tudo o que havia no buraco. Tem muitos dias para queimar, se quiser, e conta, depois que estamos em roupas limpas e que não são nossas, e sim do pai de Tomoyo – Divorciado da esposa, a última vez que alguém o viu foi quando ele passou por aqui, jurado de morte por uma dívida de jogo, há uns três anos, e implorando por um empréstimo, é isso o que Li me diz... – e ficam grandes em nós, estranhas... Li enfiou-se num enorme blusão verde-oliva, e em calças de linho que precisaram de um cinto. Ele conta que a mãe de Tomoyo não tem pressa alguma de voltar, já que foi para o litoral com o pai de Sakura, depois de anos de brigas e um disfarçado namoro que às vezes se confundia com ódio.

"Li, só não posso dizer que você está parecido com o meu pai porque eu nunca o vi!" – Tomoyo graceja, passando com a toalha enrolada na cabeça. Saiyame sumiu. Já está escuro lá fora, e quero falar com ele, não sei o quê, não temos nenhum assunto em comum, mas quero falar com Saiyame.

Tomoyo volta depois de um tempo, para a sala onde estamos, com cabelos soltos e molhados, e finge esconder alguma coisa detrás das costas. Pergunto o que é e ela me mostra uma grande garrafa de vodca. "Relíquia" de uma das viagens de sua mãe.

O rótulo prateado parece animar Li. Vamos os três para a mesa redonda no fundo da sala, três copos sobre a mesa, quebramos o lacre e servimos uma dose para cada. Não pretendo beber, alguém tem de estar sóbrio se acontecer alguma coisa... Tomoyo e Li esvaziam seus copos num gole só e servem a segunda rodada. Mas não é necessário, depois da primeira, e sendo ambos muito fracos para bebida, as línguas se soltam quase imediatamente, e de um modo que é capaz de me fazer estremecer de vergonha:

"Quero dizer uma coisa, Li. É importante. Não. Um dia foi importante, acho que hoje você não vai se importar de ouvir..."

"Fale primeiro." – Ele entorna mais devagar a segunda dose. Meu copo continua intocado.

"Eu pedi para a Sakura para que ela me deixasse gravar... vocês dois. Você sabe..."

Li cospe tudo na mesma hora e o copo rola pela mesa.

"!" – Ele está estarrecido, em todos os sentidos possíveis e imagináveis, e eu me sentiria assim mesmo, nessa situação.

"... Mas ela não deixou. Fico ressentida por isso até hoje. Essa foi a única parte do namoro de vocês que eu não gravei. O resto era tão sem graça..."

"Droga, Tomoyo, você não controlava essa fixação na Sakura! Isso é doença!"

"Bom, Li... depois que você começou a namora-la... Digamos... Que a minha fixação não era mais apenas a Sakura. É assim há todos esses anos..." – Ela segura um sorriso: - "Eu queria ver a cara do Toya se ele soubesse que a Sakura e você..."

Com olhos arregalados, Li serve uma dose maior ainda, mas não bebe. Eles agem como se estivessem mesmo sozinhos e altos da bebida.

"Eu também tenho algo a dizer." – Tomoyo pára e eles se encaram. – "Eu já sabia."

"Sempre soube?" – Se bem que Tomoyo nunca me pareceu muito discreta...

"Sempre, Tomoyo."

"Então?"

"Ah... então..." – Li parece inquieto. Ele se levanta de um jeito que a cadeira quase cai no chão. Fica em pé, e puxa Tomoyo pelos ombros e o que vejo então, é um beijo tão selvagem que poderia estar nos filmes mais quentes do século. Estão estreitamente abraçados, são dois e parecem um, se beijando desse jeito e nem respiram sequer ou notam que deixei meu copo no mesmo lugar e saio daqui disfarçadamente.

Talvez não seja de um enfermeiro que Tomoyo precise...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Subo a escada, seguindo o ruído de passos, e espero que não seja mais uma assombração. Estou farto de assombrações, copos que se mexem e vidraças que partem sozinhas, histórias apavorantes e qualquer coisa que a lógica não possa explicar, e isso inclui a reação de Saiyame na última vez em que estivemos a sós. Claro que fico ansioso em estar perto dele novamente, ao mesmo tempo, tenho medo, do que pode acontecer, do perigo que posso correr, e esse medo me enlouquece de desejo.

Escuto um ruído de televisão e fico curioso, vozes com estática. Vem de umas das portas, depois do segundo lance de escadas, e vejo Saiyame entrando numa sala mergulhada na penumbra azul da televisão, daqui, mesmo que escutasse, ele não me veria, estou quase na curva. Sinto algo como já ter visto isso antes, mas sei que não vi, estou somente nervoso porque tenho sensações demais quando o vejo, e não controlo nenhuma delas. Chego na sala, ele está de costas para a porta. Há dúzias de salas assim aqui, o pai de Tomoyo devia gostar de festas, quando estava casado com sua mãe. Ele não olha, apesar de parar um momento com o que está fazendo, escutando a madeira do piso estalar com o meu peso. Está tirando e colocando fitas no parelho de vídeo e colando etiquetas no lado de cada cartucho que vê. Não vê muito, só se há algo gravado ou não. Mas depois de um certo tempo noto que não muda mais as fitas. Chego mais perto e olho também... Quem diria... Tomoyo, como boa voyeur, tem sua coleção secreta de filmes de índole duvidosa. O que está na tela eu já vi, sei exatamente o que acontece agora, mas Saiyame parece um pouco chocado com isso. Chego mais perto e ele ergue o rosto para mim, está sentado sobre os tornozelos, no chão, parece mais um adolescente do que um adulto. Não tenho certeza de sua idade, gostaria de perguntar, mas sua voz quando fala me faz arrepiar de prazer e surpresa:

"Eles estão filmando estas coisas agora?" – E olha perplexo de novo para a tela da televisão. Ele arranha a cabeça descoberta. Seu gorro ainda deve estar naquela mesma sala de antes, perto do quarto de Tomoyo.

No filme, uma produção erótica e antiga, em película, em preto e branco, um homem tira sua camisa e recebe as carícias de uma mulher de olhos muito pintados. A princípios são somente olhares lascivos, que por si só são piores do que todo resto do filme. Depois são mãos, mas não olho para a tela, já vi este filme há muito tempo – Tanto tempo que eu ainda deveria ser virgem naquela época, nem me lembro mais... – a expressão meio abobada e curiosa de Saiyame é mais excitante, seus lábios entreabertos e secos, vendo as mãos da atriz explorarem o tórax desse homem, os suspiros fingidos de prazer... Ele mesmo está um tanto ofegante. Agora tenho medo de toca-lo, fazer com que ele fique daquele jeito de novo, mas pensar que ele seja virgem... Eu acho que nunca beijei uma criatura virgem, acho que nunca dormi com uma criatura virgem... Seus olhos são grandes, estão castanhos e talvez escuros demais... Eu é que estou feito um estúpido olhando maravilhado para seu rosto arredondado. Realmente, parece um anjo dos quadros de antigamente, o cabelo solto desse jeito. A atriz agora troca as mãos pelos lábios, espalha beijos mal ensaiados pelo peito do ator, descendo, subindo, e passa língua num close trêmulo pelo mamilo dele. Falando seriamente: o filme é horrível, a única coisa inovadora é a cena do zíper, mas ainda falta cerca de meia hora para isso.

Saiyame pára de olhar e olha para mim, com a perplexidade de quem acabou de ver uma girafa de duas cabeças. Ele baixa a cabeça, o cabelo escondendo seus olhos e desliga a televisão.

Não sei o que se passa pela minha cabeça, mas vê-lo assim... Como eu queria umedecer esses lábios ressequidos que ele me mostra agora. Nunca vivi uma perversão assim, nunca estive tão obstinado por nada e ninguém nunca me ignorou desse modo tão atroz... Estou quase descontrolado, perdi as estribeiras, a vergonha e o juízo. Ofegante, escuto minha respiração pesada chiar fundo no meu peito, enquanto me afasto dele, certo que agora nada vai dar errado. Sinto-me escorar meu peso na beirada de uma mesa de madeira laqueada e negra, encostada na parede oposta, justamente por onde ele há de passar. Não faço nada para impedir minhas mãos soltarem os botões dessa camisa larga que visto, meu rosto esquenta, mas não posso parar. Não agora...

"Você tem coragem?"

Ele está de costas para mim, colocando a última etiqueta nessa fita, e coloca o cartucho ao lado dos outros, numa caixa, que é deixada no mesmo lugar, ao lado do sofá.

"Nunca fui covarde." – Sua resposta é seca, mas sua voz tem algo de novo e estranho. Queria ver seus olhos agora, mas até quando Saiyame se volta totalmente, não consigo vê-los, agora está um tanto escuro, com as luzes e o vídeo desligados.

"Então, você teria coragem de fazer o mesmo?" – Pergunto. Eu sei que não sou de se ignorar. Quando estou excitado, meus olhos ficam úmidos como se eu fosse chorar, e meus lábios ficam corados, meu corpo todo se arrepia, meus ombros se soltam, fico realmente...Suculento. Eu sei que fico assim. Por que ele me olha desse jeito? – "... de fazer agora, o que aquela mulher fez?" – Minha mão direita abre uma das bandas da camisa, e quando a seda corre por cima da minha pele eu não consigo conter um suspiro ruidoso. – "Você faria? Teria coragem para isso?"

Seus olhos se estreitam de um modo perigoso, vejo isso quando ele faz um movimento com a cabeça, afastando de um modo um tanto selvagem o cabelo louro de cima de seu rosto. É estranho ainda o modo que olha para mim, quase da mesma forma que olhou para a mulher na tela da televisão. Quero que implore por mim. Eu o desejo, mas quero que ele me implore. Tenho quase mais orgulho do que tenho desejo. Minha própria mão passa por meu peito, mais para calar uma parte do que sinto, tentar faze-lo entender o que quero. Ninguém precisa ouvir, ninguém precisa saber, basta que eu saiba. Talvez ele seja virgem, por isso me olha assim. É bastante jovem e tímido para isso... Não vai fazer nada?

"Faça comigo o que aquela mulher fez... Você viu... Você não sentiu? Você não sente?..." – Engulo em seco, é apenas sorte que esteja escuro, eu não gostaria que ele visse como meu rosto deve estar vermelho, minha boca está seca e minha voz é rascante nesse silêncio. Por favor, penso e não digo, eu nunca pediria, não para ele, eu jamais vou implorar por seu corpo, seu pirralho atrevido, ainda que eu morra de tanto desejo. Não engulo que me despreze. Ninguém nunca me desprezou... – "Faça-se em mim, se tem essa coragem."

Ele pára por um momento. Não consigo olhar para ele. Acabo de apostar com uma sorte que não tenho. Ninguém nunca me ignorou assim, ninguém nunca suportou me ver assim, e foram pouquíssimas pessoas que me viram assim tão ardente... Cerro os olhos porque tenho certeza de que ele não vai ser a primeira... Saiyame... Escuto seus passos se aproximando de mim, e afastando-se, no rumo da porta. Nossos olhos se encontram, a luz do corredor recorta sua silhueta esguia e alta. Ele vai atravessar a porta e me deixar aqui, sozinho, vai me ignorar de novo. Realmente eu aposto com uma sorte que desta vez não está do meu lado, e perco. Eu aposto alto e perco. Não acredito. Eu poderia chorar de raiva, mas a derrota me faz cansado, meu desejo não se aplaca com a frustração. Até a frieza mais profunda de Saiyame me deixa fora do chão. Mas eu não vou perder e me conformar com isso.

"Isso, fuja...!" – Me escuto dizer baixo, com uma raiva que não disfarço. Fecho os olhos, minha mão sobre meu peito, me sinto quente, minha pele arde com se houvesse fogo debaixo dela, mas esse fogo está se extinguindo, com a frieza desse garoto que me desprezou. – "Seu covarde."

Meu peso faz a mesa ceder com um estalo. Eu tenho orgulho e dignidade, sei quando perco. Nunca perdi antes, e o gosto é amargo. Ele que vá embora, para a sua casa abandonada, para o inferno, mas espero nunca mais olhar para sua cara.

"Covarde!"

Silêncio.

Está acontecendo. Não vou ter medo. Não me permito ter medo desse garoto. Ele que faça isso o quanto quiser, erga esse muro de silêncio, para me sufocar, me esmagar, só não quero mais ter de olhar para ele.

Tudo o que sinto é raiva, a pouca consideração que pensei em ter com ele desapareceu. Jamais deveria ter tentado toca-lo, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ele não deve ser humano. Não é possível que não sinta o apelo da carne... Não é possível que não sinta absolutamente _nada_.

Maldito...

Respiro fundo, tomando coragem de fechar minhas roupas e ir embora daqui para nunca mais voltar.

Mas eu sinto. Sim, eu sinto, não sei o que sinto, mas me faz abrir os olhos na mesma hora, seu olhar em mim, é agudo como nenhum outro, dói... Encontro os dele, muito perto dos meus. Não, ele está bem na minha frente. Meu rosto esquenta com violência, não sei o que fazer, se eu o tocar, fazer menção disso, tudo vai se acabar... Vou morrer se eu souber que outro chegou a ele antes de mim. Olho nos seus olhos, rasgados, dourados nesse escuro, parecem os olhos de um animal... Sinto sua respiração sobre a minha pele... Seus lábios. Seus lábios, pequenos e aveludados... Olho para baixo, sem acreditar, vejo seus lábios sobre meu peito. Ele simplesmente encosta seus lábios úmidos e sedosos pelo meu peito, sua respiração me faz tremer. Esse toque não é quase nada, mas me deixa fora do meu juízo. Completamente. Nada nunca foi tão excitante, tão simples e tão excitante... Saiyame não me beija, somente encosta seus lábios na minha pele e cada toque é um arrepio, suas mãos estão apoiadas do meu lado, estou entre elas, mas nem chegam perto de me tocar. E seus olhos, não desviam dos meus, está furioso comigo porque o chamei de covarde, feri seu orgulho e... Não acredito... Sua boca, ele umedece os lábios, seus olhos faíscam e ele... Ele... Sua boca... Sua língua rósea... Respiro fundo tentando me conter... Ele... Sua língua... Ela passa a ponta de sua língua, de propósito, exatamente sobre meu mamilo e eu... Ele... Atiro a cabeça para trás, na mesma hora, arfando, gemendo alto e por este interminável instante, uma sensação devastadora sacode meu corpo inteiro e tenho quase certeza de que vou ter um orgasmo.

Já não sinto sua respiração, sua boca ou qualquer outra coisa. Ele se afasta de mim, como se nada houvesse acontecido, somente seu rosto, corado como o de uma criança, umedecendo os lábios. Eu entrevejo novamente a ponta de sua língua. Ele me abandona aqui, totalmente entregue, disposto a quebrar minha promessa e quase implorando para que ele continuasse, o cabelo um tanto desgrenhado, caído sobre meu rosto quente e úmido. Não está quente, mas eu estou, estou suando, estou ofegante, e não consigo ter um único pensamento em quem Saiyame não esteja nele.

Ele se vai pela porta, desaparece da minha frente, e eu demoro um bom tempo até controlar o tremor em meus joelhos, para ir de volta ao banheiro e tomar mais um banho frio, ou meu coração vai explodir...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Não sei onde ele foi. Melhor assim, ou não respondo por mim.

Desço para a sala, tremendo de frio, e vejo Tomoyo e Li jogados no sofá, um deitado na direção oposta do outro, vestidos do mesmo jeito, parecem exaustos, mas o batom de Tomoyo desapareceu. A garrafa está do mesmo jeito que antes, praticamente cheia. Eles não precisam de mim... O que é isso sobre a mesa?

Num dos guardanapos, está escrito a caneta, palavras riscadas, tinta azul...

Eles são tão fracos para bebida que caíram assim só com um copo?

No guardanapo de papel está escrito o que pode ser somente um poema de apaixonados, pode ser uma música, ou podem ser palavras desesperadas...

Há vários outros guardanapos, soltos e riscados... Leio um deles, curioso demais, e de alguma forma, o que há nele não me é de todo estranho, mas não tem sentido algum para mim...

_What you need and everything you'll feel_

_Is just a question of the deal_

_In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove_

_The experience of survival is the key_

_To the gravity of love..._

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Inevitável ficar na casa. Não consigo dormir a noite toda, amanheço insone e inquieto, e o que mais há por aqui são largos sofás e quartos vazios, mesmo assim encontro Saiyame dormindo tranqüilamente, de manhã, sentado no chão do corredor. Não tenho coragem de fazer mais do que olhar fixamente para isso, seus braços cruzados no peito, como se fosse acordar ou levantar a qualquer momento. A mão de Li me tira desse transe e ele faz um gesto para que eu fique calado e vá com ele até outro lugar.

Vamos para a mesma sala onde ele e Tomoyo dormiram à noite. Li se queixa de uma dor de cabeça terrível, mas diz que quer que eu veja uma coisa.

"O quê? Se for a garrafa, ela está inteira." – Ele dá uma risada baixa ao me ouvir, e aponta para Tomoyo, que acaba de levantar e ainda está se espreguiçando, reclamando também de estar com dor de cabeça.

"Não é isso. Quero que você fique conosco esta noite. Talvez eu morra. Estou falando muito sério, Hisashi. Esta pode ser minha última noite."

"Por isso você a beijou?"

"Não importa porque a beijei. Mas não pense que eu estava esperando o cadáver da Sakura esfriar para fazer isso... Não sei o que sinto, só sei que não posso evitar. E não posso evitar também o que vai acontecer esta noite."

"Afinal, o que você vai fazer?" – Pergunto, tomando o rumo da cozinha. A empregada deixou o bule de café sobre a mesa, ao lado dos pães. Sirvo uma xícara para mim e outra para Li. Ele pega meio limão que está cortado sobre um pires e espreme com vontade no seu café, enquanto diz, baixo, como se temesse as próprias palavras ou que alguém o ouvisse:

"Vou chamar mais duas cartas. As duas, juntas. Elas juntas, poderão me matar."

Não me deixo abalar por estas palavras. Penso em Saiyame, encolhido no fundo do corredor, dormindo leve demais para uma pessoa sem preocupações. Ele não deveria estar em um colégio?... Lembro de suas palavras no hospital, muitos dias atrás, prometendo a Li que estaria ao seu lado, para ajuda-lo. Coragem...

"Você não desiste de querer me convencer de que isto é sério..." – Um gole de café talvez me deixe menos aéreo... Aquele banho frio de madrugada não me fez bem.

"Dane-se no que você acredita. Não quero que acredite. Quero que veja."

"Exatamente, o que você vai fazer?"

"Vou riscar um círculo no chão. Você simplesmente vai me ver fazendo isso, Hisashi."

"Mais nada?"

"Nada." – Ele se senta, experimentando o café e espremendo nele a outra banda do limão.

"Isso é uma piada, não é?"

"É, mas não tem graça nem para mim e nem para nenhum de nós. Só um detalhe."

"Qual?"

"Se você der um passo para dentro desse círculo, não vai poder voltar. Entende?"

"Isso é loucura, Li. Já pensou sobre isso? Já pensou seriamente sobre as coisas que está falando?"

"Eu não discuto tradição de família." – Ele sorri, bebendo esse café cheio de limão como se fosse a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo...

"Família... Lá vem você me falar sobre os casos de loucura da sua família."

"O que você sabe da minha família, além do que Saiyame conta? E quem garante que ele diga a verdade?" – Meu sangue esquenta nas veias, quando olho para Li e me lembro daquele beijo que ele quase roubou de Saiyame.

"Mas nada diz que ele me conte uma mentira."

"Ele fala de Lead?"

"Ele também fala dos dois servos. Me conte você, Li, então, como eles eram..."

"Ele não contou?"

"Não."

"Cerberus era o Leão dos Olhos Dourados, que devorou o coração dos inimigos de Lead. Yue era o Juiz, que deveria julgar o merecedor de ser o mestre das cartas selvagens."

"Como eles eram? Eles tinham uma forma, não é?"

Li pousa a xícara sobre a mesa, ela treme um instante, sobre o pires, tilintando.

"O Leão Cerberus deveria levar os que seriam julgados até Yue, e ele escolheria como deveriam ser julgados. E se ele merecesse a morte, era o que ele teria."

"Você fala como se houvesse visto tudo isso, ao invés de ser uma história de assustar crianças..."

"Eu estava lá quando Sakura foi julgada. Eu vi o julgamento dela."

"Ela fazia o mesmo que você? O ritual das cartas?"

"Ela as conquistou, todas, as domou como quem doma animais selvagens. Ao final de tudo, ela foi julgada pelo Leão e pelo Juiz."

"E o que houve nesse julgamento?"

"Ela se tornou para as cartas o mesmo que Lead foi um dia: Mestre. E se tornou a mestra do Leão e do Juiz, ao mesmo tempo, fosse o que eles quisessem ou não. Ela tinha poder para destruir os dois, se quisesse."

"E ela fez isso? Sakura os destruiu? Se quisesse..." – Não acredito que estou perguntando estas coisas, como se começasse a acreditar, estou curioso para saber cada vez mais e mais, mais do que já ouvi Saiyame contar...

"Não. Ela amava o Juiz. De uma maneira completa. Não importava como ele se apresentasse, ela o amava."

"E o Leão?"

"Este sim, ela não teria a mínima hesitação em matar. Por amor ao Juiz. E apenas por isso."

"E quem era o Juiz, afinal? Você me diz que não importava a forma... Mas como isso é possível?"

Li desvia os olhos escuros, parece muito triste em falar estas coisas, mas não podemos evitar. Eu não tento evitar perguntar, e ele não hesita em responder. A não ser agora.

"O Juiz era um anjo... Ele era Yukito."

CONTINUA


	6. Meu Destino é Pecar 05

_Meu Destino é Pecar_

Capítulo 05 

Durante o dia, há uma chuva fina, e por todo o caminho ela continua, e deixa nossos cabelos frios e úmidos quando vamos para a casa antiga e quase abandonada em que Saiyame vive. Vamos depois de um almoço silencioso e com sabor de fatalidade. Estou cansado, e cheio de pensamentos confusos sobre o que houve ontem à noite. Saiyame não ergue os olhos quando ando ao seu lado, um pouco distante de Li e Tomoyo (Vão de mãos dadas, ela não sorri e ele tem o olhar hostil...).Tocar no assunto de ontem à noite vai ser deliciosamente mais constrangedor para mim do que para ele, ou talvez para os dois, não paro de pensar em sua voz me contando aquelas coisas, aquela história sobre um anjo e um leão, ao mesmo tempo penso na sua boca úmida, sua língua...

Já estamos na casa, os casacos pendurados. Algumas pilhas de coisas velhas já sumiram. Os brinquedos velhos estão sendo limpos e alguns consertados, várias bonecas vitorianas estão nas grandes cristaleiras da sala, parecendo novas e alegres. Tomoyo as admira por um longo tempo. Mas tudo ainda é escuro e silencioso demais.

"Li?"

"O que é?" – Ele olha para mim. Com a mão dentro do meu bolso, sinto o gorro de Saiyame. O encontrei no mesmo chão daquela saleta, antes de virmos para cá. A lã é macia. Incomoda-me ver o constrangimento dele, com uma Tomoyo curiosa insistindo em pegar em seu cabelo comprido...

"Esse silêncio não incomoda você?" – Corro o sério risco de perder toda a moral como enfermeiro...

"Está com ele." – Ele aponta com o queixo, Saiyame subindo as escadas levando Tomoyo pela mão, estão indo para o sótão, debaixo do teto de duas-águas. Estão rindo, alheios a nós. – "Não sei como. Desde a primeira vez que o vi, foi esse silêncio que me chamou a atenção. Ou eu poderia tê-lo confundido com um móvel velho."

Ele tem toda a razão... O silêncio é tão profundo que nem nossas vozes o penetram. Antes de desaparecer na curva do corredor que vai para a escada do sótão, Saiyame olha para nós, como a nos convidar. Ele sorri verdadeiramente, e não apenas para Li. Vejo e sinto seu olhar e seu sorriso, não me considera mais uma parede ou um incômodo. Talvez seja puro fingimento dele, mas... Eu sou o primeiro a subir de dois em dois degraus a escada.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Passam a tarde riscando no chão vários círculos, colocados um dentro do outro, calculados de uma forma muito exata por Saiyame, como se estivesse habituado com estas coisas. Penso novamente na história que me conta. Às vezes, eu a esqueço, mas olhar para ele faz com que toda ela me atinja de uma vez, penso naqueles rituais que conta com detalhes, alguns deles são parecidos com o que se organiza aqui. O sótão é varrido, limpo, e o seu meio é esvaziado. O teto é alto aqui, mais do que dos forros normais. Se as coisas espalhadas na casa são antigas, aqui parecem seculares. Li abre as janelas, a despeito do frio do outono. Tomoyo coloca sua bolsa no chão e tira a filmadora de dentro.

"Você vai?..."

"O que você acha?" – Ela arranca o lacre da embalagem de uma fita, preparando tudo.

Enquanto Saiyame está ajoelhado no chão, riscando letras chinesas que não entendo e palavras em latim que são um mistério para qualquer um além dele, ela anda ao redor, mirando com a câmera. O sótão é tão grande quanto toda a largura da casa, como um grande salão que estivesse esperando por eles. A própria Tomoyo poderia pertencer a qualquer outra época, parada ao lado da janela, com o vestido claro esvoaçando lentamente, enquanto ouve as palavras de Li, que são subitamente tão amenas para ela agora quanto foram para Saiyame naquela tarde do hospital.

"Tudo pode acontecer. De bom e de ruim, mas se acontecer o pior... Me prometa que não vai contar a ninguém, está bem?"

"Eu prometo. Mas não pense no pior. Ou eu vou acreditar nisso."

"Mas é o que pode acontecer. E não pare de gravar. Isso é o que vai salvar a sua consciência, mesmo que você não se lembre... não pense que teve alguma culpa disso."

"A última fita de Sakura não salvou a minha consciência." – Tomoyo olha pela janela, pousando a câmera desligada sobre um baú velho de couro. – "Mas eu espero que tenha salvado a dela. Eu não queria que ela me visse como uma traidora, esteja onde estiver..."

"No céu ou no inferno, ela sabe melhor do que nós o que estamos fazendo..."

"Ela teria orgulho de você. Pelas cartas... pela sua força... Me sinto culpada por a estar esquecendo."

"Não está se esquecendo dela, Tomoyo, está esquecendo das coisas ruins que aconteceram. Droga, pare de falar assim, está me deixando confuso..." – Li passa um braço pelos ombros dela, abraçando Tomoyo com força e carinho, como amigos, irmãos, amantes, não sei, eles são o mundo um para o outro neste instante, sozinhos no canto desse depósito poeirento. – "...Eu também tenho de esquecer, ou vou afundar mais ainda nessa lama. Os poderes de Lead podem corromper a quem está com o espírito fraco."

"O seu nunca foi fraco. Ou teria enlouquecido como eu, morrido... silenciado."

"Você me dá essa força, agora."

A voz de Saiyame faz os dois voltarem a este planeta. É engraçado, ele não entende o que Li e Tomoyo faziam tão próximos um do outro, e nem o quanto os surpreendeu. Diz que terminou os pentagramas, jogando o giz de lado, e olha para eles, vermelhos e calados. Sai e demora um pouco, e nesse meio tempo... Olhando de longe... Quando me afasto posso ver o que foi desenhado. São os círculos, e de cada lado uma estrela, um sol, uma lua e um pentagrama invertido, mas a própria estrela também pode estar invertida em relação à ele. Isto está ficando sério.

"O circo está armado, vai sacrificar alguma vítima humana?"

"Se fizer mais alguma pergunta estúpida como essa _você_ vai ser a nossa vítima humana."

Essa resposta é suficiente para gelar a minha espinha e me fazer calar definitivamente.

Saiyame volta, um tanto apressado, com algo nas mãos. Ele deposita então um punhado de terra ao lado do desenho do sol e uma pedra escura ao lado desse desenho. Pouco depois, ele volta com mais coisas estranhas: uma taça de cristal com água, e dentro de um lenço, um punhado de penas brancas.

"São daquele pombo do ritual da carta da luz." – Saiyame diz para Li, enquanto coloca as penas ao lado da taça, no chão. – "Não sobrou muita coisa da forma física dele..."

"Mas ele deve estar bem melhor na carta do que neste mundo, certamente..."

Lá fora está anoitecendo rápido demais, e cada palavra é preciosa, pois nunca os vi falando tão abertamente sobre o que houve na noite em que Li morreu (Melhor: morreu e ressuscitou).

Saiyame estica a mão (a palma cicatrizada, nem parece algum dia ter se ferido daquela forma...) para ajudar Li a se levantar. Trocam um olhar grave e sério, que se acaba quando solta sua mão e diz, um tanto severo, como se falasse a alguém muito mais jovem do que ele, quando é o contrário:

"Não torne a repetir isso. Você nunca esteve daquele lado para saber como é estar preso à algo."

Quando já está escuro do lado de fora, a última peça desse quebra-cabeça macabro é posta. Espalham ao redor do círculo uma fina trilha de sal grosso. Saiyame está terminando, quando se vê na mira da câmera de Tomoyo. Ela anda ao redor, mas não entra no círculo.

"Tenho vontade de por um laço no seu pescoço...!" – Ela diz, rindo, sem largar essa coisa.

Na verdade, eu também gostaria de fazer isso com Saiyame, ele parece um grande gato desconfiado, quando fica em pé. Coloca uma das mãos na frente do rosto, se afastando de lado, parecendo incomodado demais com a idéia de ser filmado.

"Oh, não faça isso..." – Ela está se divertindo em persegui-lo... – "Sorria para mim. Para a posteridade. Vai ser divertido ver isso em alguns anos!"

"Não. Não gosto de me ver... E não vou estar aqui para ver isso."

"Ora, por que? Posso fazer uma cópia para você, Saiyame!"

"Esta é a última vez que vai me ver." – Ele parece mais triste do que irritado, quando se volta para a câmera de novo, antes de ir tomar sua posição no centro. – "Não guarde lembranças de mim!"

Tomoyo entreabre os lábios para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não fala nada. Não entendo o que ele quer dizer com isso, ninguém mais entende, aliás. É ele quem começa o ritual, erguendo o braço acima da cabeça e falando alguma coisa que talvez seja latim, é uma sonoridade agressiva e mais ainda na sua voz profunda e rouca. Li mal tem tempo de acompanhá-lo, em silêncio, erguendo o braço também, de pé e frente a frente com ele. Me afasto para ficar perto dela, se acontecer alguma coisa... Estou preocupado... Eles devem ter enlouquecido de vez, acreditar em feitiçaria...

Não entendo nada, tudo o que diz é estranho e com um tom indistinto de fatalidade. Agora, quando o vento que entra fica mais forte e mais frio, e invade o sótão pelas janelas abertas, a vela que Li deixou em pé no chão, apagada, se acende sozinha. Espero que Tomoyo esteja mesmo filmando tudo, não quero achar que estou vendo coisas. Mas estou, e são muito reais. Do lado oposto onde ela está, é aquela pedra escura sobre o pergaminho que se acende, em brasa e queima, o pergaminho continua inteiro, e ela queima com força, até quase a altura de uma pessoa. Eles não desviam a atenção do que estão fazendo, um aponta com se para o outro, as mãos quase se tocando, os dedos fechados sobre a palma e somente dois apontando juntos para cima. As mãos que deveriam estar livres fazem o mesmo gesto, mas às suas costas, como se fosse um modo de se defender. A voz de Li ordena que a sexta carta se apresente, e então o vento fica tão forte que tenho a sensação de que as telhas sacodem sozinhas, e quando olho para cima, vejo que tremem e se afastam uma das outras, pedacinhos do céu escuro aparecem entre elas.

Tomoyo está filmando. A voz de Saiyame ordena que a sétima carta se apresente. Não sei se é sua voz, mas acho que isso faz tudo ficar pior. Parece que um furacão vai arrancar o teto. Encosto numa das paredes ásperas, afastando as pernas para tentar me firmar, o vento ficando forte o suficiente para me derrubar. Estou preocupado com isso. Não sei se acredito no que estou vendo, mas é tão impressionante que é assustador.

O chão começa a tremer e as plumas do pombo esvoaçam num pequeno redemoinho branco que fica fino e cada vez mais alto, quase a chegar ao teto. Daqui posso ver Saiyame fechar os olhos, bater um dos pés com força sobre o chão, causando um barulho que me parece mais alto do que deveria, ao mesmo tempo, à sua frente surge uma coisa disforme e negra, como se fosse um tipo de verme, que tentasse ir na sua direção, mas não pudesse, intimidado pelo gesto que ele faz, pelas palavras que diz sem som, somente movendo os lábios. Li por sua vez já não parece tão seguro do que está fazendo. Não pára de olhar para a coisa que se contorce no chão, como se fosse atacar Saiyame, é grande e cada vez mais nítida, parece agora mais uma serpente do que um verme.

O chão ainda está tremendo quando ele perde a concentração. Li solta um grito como se estivesse ferido, apertando a cabeça entre as mãos, as costas tremendo como se ele fosse se partir em pedaços. Engulo em seco, penso em ir, chego até a beirada do sal, mas Tomoyo me manda não dar mais nem um passo, e ela tem razão. Não vou poder sair.

"Mas ele precisa de ajuda!"

"Quem está no círculo não pode sair antes de acabar! E quem estiver do lado de fora não pode entrar! Se você entrar não vai poder sair! Foi assim que Sakura morreu!"

"Li também vai morrer!"

"Ele não vai, Hisashi!" – Tomoyo grita comigo, no meio do uivo do vento que está cada vez mais forte, e alimenta a chama da vela, que continua acesa, alta como se fosse a de uma tocha. – "Ninguém vai morrer!"

Li continua gritando, se debatendo sobre si no chão, numa espécie de transe. A água que está na taça ferve, até estourar o cristal e ficar sobre o chão, como se estivesse viva. Nem em filmes de terror essas coisas são tão assustadoras. Saiyame começa a falar mais alto, abrindo os olhos, e eles faíscam numa cor que não é a que estou acostumado a ver. Não é amarelo, não é castanho, não é nenhuma cor normal, ele está irreconhecível, o cabelo sacudindo no vento e o os olhos... São dourados e claros como os de um animal. Ele me assusta, é a parte mais terrível disso tudo. Parece um carrasco, pálido e terrível no meio de uma escuridão crescente, que invade o círculo onde estão, tentando estar ao redor deles, aquela serpente se enroscando em torno de suas pernas, subindo por seu corpo, a mão que estava detrás dele vai para o lado da outra, apontando agora para Li, e ele fala alto e com autoridade para que a carta obedeça a seu mestre e senhor, em nome...

"... Das forças das trevas assim conquistadas por Clow!"

Li grita mais alto, como se tentasse agora parar de se sufocar. Seus lábios se abrem, e desce por seu pescoço algo que parece ser fogo líquido, é fogo! São chamas dentro dele! É loucura demais, não posso estar vendo isso! Tomoyo estica um braço para me mandar ficar no mesmo lugar. Do lado de fora do círculo não corremos perigo algum, a escuridão está somente dentro dos limites do sal. E esse fogo que desce de dentro de Li, por seus lábios, não queima sua pele, passa por cima dela, desce para o chão, se espalha nele e ateia fogo sobre o caminho dos riscos do giz, mas a luz que isso deveria causar é sufocada pela escuridão que os cerca, e mesmo assim, tudo o que emana deles é silêncio. O grito de Li é algo muito distante, como se não fosse dele. As palavras de Saiyame também são distantes, ele parece completamente diferente de tudo o que vi até hoje, de todas as coisas que já o vi fazer. Ele parece muito mais velho e muito mais forte, muito mais alto, como se seus pés pudessem se erguer do chão... Ele inteiro parece mais um animal do que o garoto. Li se curva inteiro, com um arranco que faz sua coluna se torcer como se fosse se quebrar. Saiyame, ou seja lá quem, ou o quê, seja, bate de novo com um dos pés sobre o chão, e desta vez o sal que faz a margem do círculo se incendeia, e de alguma forma isso faz com que essa coisa que está dentro de Li se revolte, grite com uma voz inumana. Isso não o impede de erguer o braço, como se tivesse algo em sua mão, como se fosse corta-lo em dois, mas sua mão está vazia, e ele diz então, para meu horror, porque nunca acreditei em nada disso, e, no entanto estou vendo isso diante dos meus olhos, escutando tudo:

"Eu ergo a espada de luz que o coração não pode quebrar...! Não corto a carne, eu corto e divido o espírito...! O corpo não é partido; só o símbolo é rompido. Mas não é diminuído. Não se muda o que contém." – E na sua mão, como se ele fosse um anjo, sem dúvida... Ele é um anjo agora, com uma espada de luz em sua mão pálida como nunca, descendo sobre Li como se fosse parti-lo ao meio, mas parando na altura de seu peito, e tornando a gritar que a carta obedecesse.

Ela obedece.

Quem não obedeceria se esse anjo alto com ar de fera gritasse assim, com uma voz que parece um rugido no meio da tempestade que se abate sobre esta casa que parece tão pequena e tão frágil? Eu me sinto assim, um nada, vendo o que estou, vejo meu começo e o meu fim, a minha ruína... Quem não se sentiria? É um vazio tremendo, um silêncio total quando o fogo do interior de Li sai por toda sua pele, e ele deixa, por um instante, de ser humano e se torna um ser todo de fogo, antes de ser como que sugado pelo nada, o vácuo que surge na ponta daquela espada de luz, e desaparece no ar, o corpo de Li tomba pesado para o lado, ele tenta recobrar desesperadamente a consciência, enquanto a espada desaparece na mão de Saiyame como se nunca houvesse estado lá, a luz que a cercava também some e mais do que antes as trevas o engolem, se deixa afundar, aquela serpente negra e escorregadia como uma espiral de fumaça preta toca seu rosto com a ponta de uma língua escura e um tanto transparente.

Ele não tenta se salvar. Não faz nada para isso, ele ordena que a sétima carta obedeça, e novamente repete para que ela o faça em nome...:

"... Das forças das trevas assim conquistadas por Clow!"

Li consegue se erguer nos joelhos, tossindo muito, mas sem conseguir falar nada, o olhar hipnotizado por aquela coisa aterrorizante que envolve o corpo de Saiyame, que se deixa prender naquele abraço de morte. Ele ergue seu braço para o ar, mais uma vez, mas não chama pela espada... Ele ordena que a sétima carta receba seu mestre como sendo uma parte dela, e são palavras que me causam mais medo do que tudo o que já aconteceu aqui...:

"... Não o parte quem celebra, não o rompe quem o quebra, mas inteiro é recebido. Receba seu mestre como sendo uma parte de sua existência...!" – E nesse momento, eu não vejo mais Saiyame, eu vejo somente luz, dourada como se no meio da escuridão do sótão fosse um autêntico amanhecer, é quase tão ofuscante como se eu estivesse olhando diretamente para o sol do meio-dia, quente e intenso, selvagem.

Toda a escuridão que se apoderava deste lugar desaparece, não há sombra em parte alguma, somente luz, como se nos atravessasse, como se pudesse nos destruir até sem querer. Se isto é poder... Se isto é poder, é sim um poder capaz de corromper, pela beleza, pela força que tem, pela ganância que pode causar em quem o deseja. Aperto os olhos para tentar vê-lo, chego mais perto da linha de sal que continua queimando, sinto o calor do fogo perto das minhas pernas. Eu vejo. Não sei se é Saiyame ou fruto da minha imaginação. Não sei se é a luz que me faz ver isso, ou o estado em que minha mente se encontra. Dura o tempo suficiente para que eu fique maravilhado com o que vejo. Vejo Saiyame deixar de vestir aquelas roupas de sempre, a camisa listrada em preto e branco, o jeans, os sapatos... Ele está descalço, nesse delírio que tenho, o que veste é um tipo de túnica de veludo vermelho e dourado, as costas lisas e nuas até a cintura, e dela despontam asas... Enormes, brancas... Impressionantes... Terríveis... Parece... Um anjo.

E depois, o anjo quase desaparece, sua forma se misturando a de um leão dourado e feroz... Os mesmos olhos dourados que eu vi em Saiyame antes, e esse leão divide suas asas com ele. Estou louco. Estou delirando. Quero ser internado quando sair daqui, se eu tiver forças para sair. Sinto o fogo do círculo quase queimando meus tornozelos, estou literalmente a um passo de entrar nisso para nunca mais sair. Eu faria. Deus sabe com eu faria. Não sei de mais nada, não vejo mais nada, somente esse leão, que encara frente a frente uma serpente negra, que se enrodilha, dócil, a seus pés, cada vez mais clara, até ficar prateada, até desaparecer... Até a luz desaparecer também.

Está tudo como deveria ser, aqui, novamente. Silêncio, os grilos do quintal lá embaixo cantam... As folhas dos salgueiros farfalham, minha respiração... Estou vivo. Estamos todos vivos. Tomoyo não parou de filmar. Li se levantou, parece tonto, desorientado. O luar lá fora deixa tudo aqui dentro um pouco azul. Sinto minhas mãos geladas, e meu coração como se fosse sair pela boca. Saiyame é o mesmo, o tempo todo ele fora o mesmo. Não é um anjo, é apenas um rapaz alto, de camisa um pouco larga demais, esse cabelo solto... Ele não se move, está como se olhando para cima, eu olho também.

No alto, rés ao teto, o que há são dois pontos pequenos e claros de luz, como vaga-lumes pequenos e preguiçosos... Eles descem do alto do teto, e pousam sobre as mãos de Li, que olha para eles com estranheza. O rosto de Saiyame me parece pálido, quase branco, como se fosse o rosto de uma das bonecas de porcelana que estavam nas cristaleiras... Antes da luz se extinguir naqueles pontinhos brilhantes, eles brilham mais forte por um segundo, e caem como que do nada as duas cartas sobre as palmas de Li. Quando caem em suas mãos, Saiyame também cai. Como uma boneca de porcelana atirada no chão, os olhos como os de uma boneca, de vidro, sem brilho.

É horrível. Ele cai não como se estivesse morrendo, mas como se já estivesse morto. Olho para Tomoyo, ela baixou a câmera, não acredita no que está vendo, e nem eu. Ninguém vai fazer nada?

"Ninguém vai fazer nada!" – Me escuto gritar, dando aquele derradeiro passo para dentro do círculo, as brasas ainda ardendo com vontade no chão. Escuto ao mesmo tempo Li gritando um "não" que se perdeu antes que eu pensasse em obedecer. Mal entro no círculo e todas as brasas se apagam. Espero que não signifique nada. Ele não pode morrer. Não aqui, não na minha frente.

Quando chego ao lado do corpo de Saiyame, inerte, branco, olhando fixo para o teto, com olhos muito abertos, Li já está lá, tirando seus sapatos, afrouxando seu cinto, soltando os punhos da camisa. Tenta sacudir seus braços para o sangue voltar a correr. Ele não reage. Tomoyo acende uma lâmpada fraca e amarela no teto. O que vejo quando ela nos ilumina é pior, ele está quase morto, quando encosto a mão em seu pescoço frio, a pulsação quase não existe. Fraca e espaçada. Abro sua camisa num puxão, para livrar seu pescoço, e começo a amassar seu peito para tentar fazer seu coração bater com mais força. Ele não está respirando, não adianta Li inclinar sua cabeça para trás, não há tempo de chamar uma ambulância, não há tempo para nada. Afasto Li com um empurrão, ele não tem culpa do que está havendo, Saiyame sabia o que ia acontecer, de alguma forma ele tinha certeza de que ia morrer. Desgraçado, não se atreva a morrer na minha frente! Grito com Saiyame, segurando-o firme e batendo suas costas no chão. Ele é tão leve, tão frio, tão bonito...

"Vou chamar uma ambulância!" – Li diz, levantando, recuando um passo ao ver que Saiyame continua do mesmo jeito, até pior.

"Não! Não chame ninguém! Eu posso cuidar disso!"

"Não adianta!" – Li revida, mais irritado ainda, todos estamos perto de sair do juízo... Oh, Saiyame, não se atreva a morrer agora! – "Ele quer morrer!"

Paro de amassar o peito de Saiyame, faço tanta força que suas costelas cedem como se fossem quebrar. Meu cabelo acaba se soltando, caindo encima dos meus olhos, melhor assim, não quero vê-lo assim, seguro seu queixo com força, abrindo sua boca, aperto seu nariz e assopro o ar para dentro dele com toda a força que consigo.

"Ele precisa de um médico!" – Li acrescenta, mais baixo, sua voz está embargada como se ele fosse chorar.

Tomoyo não se aproxima, sei que não, ela repete que não quer que Saiyame morra. Pede-me por favor que eu não o deixe morrer... Eu o vi de pé ainda há pouco, como eu havia visto Li antes de encontra-lo no hospital. O gosto de seus lábios é amargo. Não acredito que ele quisesse morrer, mas eu escutei quando ele disse que era a última vez que Tomoyo iria vê-lo, dizendo com tristeza que não guardasse lembranças suas. E pensar que eu nunca o beijei... Não morra agora, Saiyame, eu me flagro repetindo para ele. Seus olhos de vidro, um grande boneco de porcelana, frio como porcelana. Assopro com mais força o ar em seus pulmões inertes. Nada. Encosto o ouvido no seu peito estreito, seu coração parou de vez. Tento desesperadamente decidir o que fazer, mas não há tempo de pensar, faço como há muito tempo não tento fazer. Desafio qualquer coisa que esteja lá em cima ou lá embaixo, disputando palma a palmo a vida dele. Nunca acreditei em milagres, mas vou ter de fazer um agora mesmo. Ele não quer, é como se me dissesse isso nos seus olhos fixos e dilatados.

"Ele precisa de um médico!" – Li grita, tentando me tirar de cima de Saiyame, e sem pensar, sem avaliar que pela primeira vez eu estou dizendo a verdade, sem me lembrar de que jurei que aquele diploma ia ficar esquecido na gaveta da minha cabeceira, eu grito de volta, tão alto que me assusto, e ele recua, silenciando imediatamente, engolindo em seco:

"Mas eu sou!"

Ofego, me voltando para o corpo largado de Saiyame. E pensar que nem chegamos a ir para a cama... Ponho todo meu peso sobre suas costelas, amassando sobre seu coração, contando, me desesperando a cada vez que tenho de parar e assoprar de novo o ar na sua boca, e nada acontece. Não morra agora. Não morra!

"Não se atreva a morrer agora!" – Digo baixo, entredentes, como se ele pudesse me ouvir.

Luto por muito tempo com a morte e perco. Aposto alto e perco, me envergonho daquele diploma, tento de tudo para fazer seu coração bater de novo. Estapeio seu rosto com força, quando não sei mais o que fazer. Agarro seu colarinho e o sacudo com toda a força que consigo, dizendo tão perto de seu rosto que meu cabelo cai sobre o dele, como uma teia escura, nessa luz turva e trêmula. Acorde, garoto! Acorde, seu pirralho atrevido! Nada do que lhe digo pode alcança-lo. Ele não está mais aqui. Não é Saiyame quem está nesse chão, seu peito pálido debaixo das minhas mãos que quase o esmagam. Parece uma eternidade até eu aceitar que perdi, que o perdi.

Ele está jogado no chão, os braços ligeiramente afastados do corpo, sua mão direita, a mesma mão que beijei... Parecem horas até eu parar de lutar. Fico ajoelhado ao seu lado, os olhos turvos de lágrimas de raiva e derrota.

"Não morra antes de transar comigo, Saiyame!..." – Estou com mais raiva do que nunca pelo que ele fez, praticamente se matou. Como eu pude chamá-lo de covarde algum dia? Ele tem mais coragem do que todos os que já conheci juntos. Li era quem deveria ter morrido, ele literalmente estava cuspindo fogo...

Minha mão procura a dele, enquanto me inclino para olhar bem dentro de seus olhos.

"Não se atreva a morrer antes de transar comigo!..." – Não sei como consigo pensar nisso num momento como esses... Estou sentindo todas as coisas ruins de minha vida ao mesmo tempo. Ele está morto, seu coração parou definitivamente. Escuto o baque de Li caindo de joelhos no chão, exaurido, desesperado.

"Era o que ele queria! Meu Deus, era o que ele queria!... O que nós poderíamos fazer?"

Passo a mão nesse rosto arredondado, sua pele está úmida, fria... Como seu riso me faz falta, o seu olhar de desprezo, me ignorando. Por que não olha para mim? Por que não quer viver? Foi algo que eu fiz? Eu fiz você se lembrar de algo que quer esquecer? Foi algo que eu disse? Nem pude te beijar... Saiyame, não se atreva a me deixar falando sozinho de novo! Não morra antes de transar comigo, sua lesminha de gorro!

Devo parecer um louco pior do os pacientes de que cuidei, falando, gritando assim com um cadáver, beijando-o assim. Beijando? Eu o beijo. Dou-me conta disso tarde demais, sentindo o toque frio e macio dessa boca pequena na minha. Estou tremendo, estou imaginando coisas... Estou mesmo enlouquecendo. Sinto seus dedos se fechando nos meus, com força. Meus lábios ainda estão nos dele, não reage, não vai reagir, jamais faria isso mesmo que estivesse vivo. Sinto tanto medo. Por ele, por todos nós, como se o fim estivesse muito perto de nós, como se a vida fosse uma centelha muito fraca. Eu dei um passo para dentro do círculo, estou com medo de ter desafiado o que não conheço. Aposto e perco... Vou viver com esse peso e com mais esta morte, mas nenhuma dói tanto... Afasto meu rosto do dele, sentindo minha respiração colidir com sua pele fosca e fria...

Olho nos seus olhos. Tenho medo deles, mas olho em seus olhos, enquanto me afasto, seus dedos apertando os meus com tanta força que chego a sentir dor. Seus dedos enlaçados... Nos meus. Seu cabelo está todo espalhado no chão, se misturando com as penas que estão espalhadas nele, com o giz queimado... Seus olhos estão tão claros, fixos, e... Eles rolam lentamente na minha direção.

Sinto um terror indescritível e inesquecível ao sentir seu olhar morto sobre mim. Está olhando para mim. Vejo sua garganta se movendo lentamente, sua mão apertando a minha, como se fosse quebrar meus dedos. Está tão frio...

Não solta minha mão nem quando de repente seu corpo se sacode todo, arqueado, tremendo com violência, um gemido alto por sua garganta, tossindo muito, arranhando a garganta com força. Tomoyo grita por ele, Li se aproxima, todos nós vemos seu corpo se mexer sozinho, ele voltando à consciência, trêmulo de frio, sem desviar seus olhos dos meus, sem largar a minha mão...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas foram horas e horas... Aquele ritual demorou muito mais do que nos pareceu. Tentar aquecer o corpo gelado de Saiyame, fazer com que não parasse de respirar de novo, demorou muito mais. Já é começo de madrugada quando Li e Tomoyo se convencem de que posso cuidar dele sozinho. Saiyame está dormindo, enrolado em duas mantas de lã que Tomoyo encontrou num dos quartos. Ele estava com muito frio, com o coração descompassado e teria vomitado, se seu estômago não estivesse vazio. O obriguei a comer sal para a pressão subir de novo, e vou ficar com ele, até que melhore.

"Se precisar de ajuda, me telefone, Hisashi." – Tomoyo me diz, enquanto me abraça e me agradece.

"Eu sei. Obrigado. Agradeço por ele. Não quero deixá-lo sozinho, se o que ele quer é morrer, pelo que me disseram."

Li baixa os olhos e coloca distraidamente a mão sobre o bolso do blusão, onde estão agora as duas cartas que surgiram do nada. Agora eu acredito em toda aquela conversa.

"Podemos conversar por um instante, Li?" – Pergunto, Tomoyo me soltando e se afastando, esperando por ele, junto à porta, como se soubesse que tenho mesmo algo para perguntar.

Talvez ela tenha muito que perguntar. Sorte que por sua vez, dificilmente Li vai querer estar longe dela depois dos momentos no sótão.

"Hisashi?"

"Mostre-me estas cartas. Que cartas são essas? Isso faz alguma diferença sobre o que houve com ele?"

"São duas cartas. Uma, nem mesmo eu fazia idéia, estava dentro de mim..." – Ele as tira de dentro do bolso e coloca na minha mão. São de couro, parecidas à primeira vista com a carta que Saiyame entregou a ele no hospital. Uma delas tem uma serpente, de sua boca pinga sangue. A outra, tem uma forma humana, mas feita de fogo, com as duas mãos unidas acima da cabeça.

"O que são?"

"A que tem essa cobra é a carta do Veneno. A outra é a que estava em mim, é a carta da Destruição." – Ele as pega de novo. – "Por isso as coisas estavam se destruindo quando eu me aproximava. Por isso Saiyame teve tanto frio, é como se ele houvesse se deixado picar por esta cobra."

"Por que ele quer morrer? Ele poderia ter evitado isso, não? Como ele pôde fazer isso?"

"Eu não conheço seus motivos, eu nem sei se o nome de Saiyame é mesmo esse. Não quero ter de pensar sobre isso, eu não quero saber a verdade, se há alguma sobre ele. Gosto dele do modo que ele se mostra para nós, se ele é outra coisa... Não faz diferença. Ele me salvou mais de uma vez, fez Tomoyo olhar para fora daquele quarto..."

"Você... você o conhece há muito tempo, Li?"

"Não. Não sei. Ele não me é de todo estranho. Às vezes parece que ele tem duzentos anos de idade..." – Ele ri de suas palavras, de um modo meio sinistro...

"Isso mesmo. Me responda: o que ele disse quando... naquela noite que..."

"Ah!" – Ele sacode a cabeça, pensativo, seu riso sumindo lentamente, até restar a seriedade de sempre. – "... Eu não sabia que ele era chinês. Pelo menos deve ter sido criado em Hong Kong ou Macau. E antiquado, se quer saber... Minha bisavó falava como ele."

"Eu não estou perguntando sobre a sua família."

Ele ergue o rosto, muito sério, seu cabelo castanho e despenteado caindo sobre os olhos escuros e penetrantes:

" 'Não me toque', 'não', 'saia de perto de mim', 'não', 'de novo não'..." – Diz isso sem nenhum tipo de entonação, diz e pronto. Ele me respondeu, o que mais eu posso querer saber? – "Claro que isso não é tudo. Há coisas que talvez ele mesmo deva dizer. Se eu repetir aqui... Nem eu vou acreditar no que vou dizer."

"Claro."

"Era o que queria saber? Está satisfeito com isso?"

"Estou. Por enquanto estou. Não era tudo o que eu gostaria, mas neste momento, levando em conta o que tem acontecido... Estou satisfeito em saber isso."

"Ótimo. Tenho de levar Tomoyo em casa. Afinal, eu sou um cavalheiro. Ao contrário de você. Onde já se viu dizer aquelas coisas? Reze para que Tomoyo não tenha gravado as suas declarações." – Ele dá meia volta e vai direto para a porta, o Li de sempre, "social" como sempre foi.

"Saiyame me falou de Sakura." – Digo, quando eles já estão na calçada, de braços dados nessa madrugada. Nenhum deles olha para trás.

"Sakura está morta." – Li responde. – "Enterre os mortos, começando pelos que estão na sua cabeça e esqueça-os!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Quando volto para o quarto, encontro Saiyame sentado na cama, com cara de quem não sabe onde está, e muito menos fazendo idéia de quem seja. Ele olha para mim e chuta os cobertores para o lado, sua camisa está colada no corpo, seu cabelo está pesado e seu rosto, úmido. Está molhado de suor e desorientado. Parece muito decepcionado em estar aqui ainda.

"Você não conseguiu o que queria."

"Você fez isso de propósito." - Reclama, sentando na beirada do colchão. Isso me tira do sério. Pirralho ingrato, mas eu deveria estar feliz em vê-lo falando, reclamando de mim, me olhando com raiva... Não posso começar uma discussão agora... - "Não bata em mim novamente, ou eu irei matá-lo. E coragem para isso não me falta."

"Eu sei que não. E nem para se matar." - Não tento ser delicado com ele. Ele foi forte para suportar aquela coisa, a serpente o envenenando, vai ser forte para ouvir umas verdades também... - " Você não pensou em nenhum deles? Você não pensou em Li e Tomoyo? Eles iriam sofrer muito se você morresse." – Ah, como se eu fosse uma pessoa que pensa nos outros!...

"A culpa é sua."

"Minha? Você deveria me agradecer!" – Estou irritado. Penso naquele beijo, na sua mão apertando a minha. Não é possível que tenha sido em vão e que ele não sinta nada por mim depois disso, a não ser raiva. Eu o salvei, mas é como se uma parte daquela pureza que ele tinha antes houvesse morrido definitivamente. Não quero acreditar nisso...

"É para poupá-los de tristeza maior que eu quero fazer isso." – Ele baixa a cabeça, olhando para as mãos no colo. – "Não adianta pedir, ninguém me ouve... Mas não diga a ninguém... Por favor."

Lembro quando puxei seu gorro, na tarde em que o conheci, e entrou num estado de nervos horrível só por isso. Ele está tão triste aí nessa cama de ferro, o cabelo encima do rosto, e tem tanta vergonha de se mostrar assim... Vou até o cabide da parede e procuro dentro dos bolsos do meu casaco. Como vou dizer isso? Não consigo nem sorrir para Saiyame, quanto menos tentar ser simpático com ele, ou pedir desculpas por qualquer coisa. Se ele chorar eu vou morrer, não agüento mais vê-lo chorar com aquela amargura toda...

"Er... O seu gorro... aquela noite... bom... eu... você... aí está." – Atiro essa coisa preta no seu colo. Agora, se já o conheço, vai pegar todo seu cabelo, enrolar, puxar para trás da cabeça, e enfiar o gorro encima, e lá se vão estes cachos perdidos na escuridão desse gorro. Poucos conseguirão reaver a liberdade escapando teimosamente para fora.

Em vez disso, ele olha para o gorro por um tempo e o deixa de lado, nem encosta mais nele. Ele não me engana mais. Por que me incomodo tanto se ele sofre calado desse jeito por alguma coisa? Queria ser menos orgulhoso para dizer que ele pode não estar feliz em estar vivo, mas eu estou, por não ter morrido antes de... Bom, se ele lembra do tapa, talvez lembre das besteiras que eu disse. Talvez se lembre do meu beijo. Queria poder beijá-lo de novo. Estou secretamente feliz, consegui esse beijo antes de Li! Talvez ele seja virgem, oh... Não é hora para pensar nisso!...

"Eu acho... que eu deveria agradecer. Mas se você soubesse o que fez... realmente, Hisashi... Você se arrependeria amargamente." – Saiyame diz, voltando a se deitar, exausto, tossindo como se o ar não fosse bastante para poder respirar. – "Eu quero morrer. Antes do inverno chegar."

Depois de mais ou menos dez minutos eu entendo o que essas últimas palavras quiseram dizer.

"O quê?"

Meu sussurro não chega a ser ouvido. Ele dorme. O cubro de novo com os dois cobertores e deito ao seu lado. A cama é larga, nem vai sentir que estive aqui. É uma pena que eu não seja canalha a ponto de beijá-lo agora...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ele se recusa a comer ou descansar, no dia seguinte. Seu estado parece muito pior do que o de Li na última vez, Tomoyo telefona algumas vezes para saber como ele está, mandou até uma empregada trazer um bolo que a cozinheira fez, pois sabe que ele adora todo tipo de doces. Claro que digo que está tudo bem, ela já tem problemas demais sozinha sem saber que o coração de Saiyame (verifiquei seu pulso enquanto ele dormia) está descompassado, e ele quase não consegue andar sem ficar tonto. É um custo mantê-lo em casa, e quieto. Parece lutar contra o tempo, querendo arrumar a bagunça de coisas e livros velhos que há aqui, ou querendo saber se Tomoyo precisa dele.

Antes do inverno.

Já estamos no outono, e o que é até o inverno senão poucos meses? Descubro que tive tudo para notar seu secreto desespero há muito tempo, detrás da porta do quarto há calendários com cada dia, desde exatamente um ano atrás, riscados. Fazendo os cálculos, falta não muito para o que marca o ano inteiro, circulado com caneta vermelha. Não posso perguntar. Ele me evita, e nem quer falar comigo. Bastou poder se levantar da cama, naquela mesma noite e dormiu de novo no chão. Teimoso. Insistente. Irritante. Encontrar tantos defeitos nele é inútil, penso, quase me sentindo mais doente do que ele deve estar, agindo como está. Se ele dorme pouco ou não dorme, eu durmo menos ainda, tentando vigia-lo de perto. E conseguir isso me faz um mal pior. Olho de perto para seu rosto de anjo, com vontade de arrebentar seus lábios com tapas ou cobri-los de beijos. Suas respostas atravessadas me tiram do sério e me deliciam. Saber que nem em sonho posso ver novamente mais um pedaço de sua pele à mostra é mais devastador do que se eu o visse inteiramente nu. Esta cama é grande demais para eu ficar aqui sozinho... Saiyame volta para o quarto, exalando aquele frescor e simplicidade de quem acabou de tomar seu banho, já metido numa camiseta larga. Todas as noites ele faz isso: faz de conta que não estou aqui, entregue, na sua cama, eu aceitaria qualquer tipo de perversão que ele me propusesse, mas é encantador imaginar que ele seja virgem, às vezes vejo seu rosto ficar vermelho antes de me deixar falando sozinho, quando insinuo alguma coisa. Tenho olhos lindos, o resto também, muitos já se apaixonaram por mim somente por ouvir a minha voz em seus ouvidos, o que há de errado com Saiyame? Ele me faz sentir um nada, não como antes, mas como se eu fosse simplesmente nojento, sem atrativo algum... Ele nunca notou nada em mim?

"Você gosta de dormir aí?"

Ele pára de enxugar o cabelo, e olha com estranheza, como se eu fosse um alienígena na sua cama (diga-se de passagem, um belo alienígena, ou Saiyame é cego ou tem sérios problemas mentais para não notar isso, mas levando em conta o que houve entre nós naquela noite, depois do filme... acho que ele faz isso porque sabe que me irrita, mas me parece absurdo que não possa me desejar...).

"Como assim?"

"Você sempre dorme no chão, aí... perto da porta... Gosta de fazer isso?"

"Na verdade não. É o hábito..."

"Hábito estranho... Por que você faz isso?"

Antes de se sentar no lugar de sempre, demora uns longos tempos, até dizer que não é da minha conta. O convido para dormir aqui. Que mal há? A cama é larga, range um pouco (Mas eu adoro camas que rangem, os rangidos marcam o ritmo do sexo como nenhum outro som... e é lógico que não digo isso quando me afasto mais para o meio dela), mas não vejo motivo de não dormir aqui...

"Mas... a porta?"

"Você tem medo de que alguém entre aqui?" – Apesar de eu estar zombando, ele não hesita em acenar com firmeza. –"Deite-se aqui..." – Afasto a coberta para ele, no entanto, não tenho pretensão nenhuma de dividi-la com Saiyame. –" Vou chamá-lo se eu escutar algum barulho nela."

Ele levanta, desconfiado como sempre. Se ele tivesse uma cauda, ele a estaria balançando. Às vezes quando me olha assim, eu me sinto um canário numa gaiola, mas este gato nem de longe parece querer me comer... Tenho a idéia mais atrevida de toda minha vida, quando ele pára exatamente ao lado da cama e fica olhando para mim. Por que olha desse jeito? Ofendi seus brios quando chamei de covarde e acabei provando do meu próprio veneno. Quero me envenenar mil vezes mais...

"Vai fazer isso mesmo?"

"Vou."

"Promete?"

"Hã? Ah, sim. Claro..." – É evidente que ninguém entraria nesta casa... A idéia que tenho é cada vez mais tentadora. Estou quase inteiro embaixo de cobertas grossas, no mais vou ficar com um pouco mais de frio, se bem que eu gostaria de me esquentar de outra forma...

Não sei quando começo a perder a noção das coisas, devagar, escorrego dentro da malha velha da camiseta. Não sei porque estou vestido, normalmente não vestiria nada para dormir... Saiyame nem se move, olhando para isso, como eu gostaria ao menos que ele pestanejasse ou bocejasse, isso ia fazer com que me sentisse menos intimidado por sua indiferença. Não vou desistir fácil, se eu comecei, vou terminar. Estico um braço para fora da cama, e deixo a camiseta cair perto dos seus pés descalços. Como tenho coragem de fazer isso? Há duas noites atrás ele esteve à beira da morte, e estou tão excitado que vou matá-lo se conseguir o que quero, vou parti-lo ao meio, vou deixá-lo exausto... Sua língua, sua boca... O lençol esbarrando na minha pele me faz lembrar daquela carícia quase dormente... Minhas mãos soltam os botões que restam, fazem escorregar nas minhas pernas a calça do pijama... Estou me sentindo quente embaixo da coberta, me livro do resto da roupa e torno a deixá-la cair aos pés dele, com o movimento e de propósito, minha perna escapa do lençol, e ele mesmo escorrega com o peso, estou me mostrando quase inteiro, e eu sei, tenho certeza, o espelho nunca mentiu. Eu sei que sou realmente... Suculento. Estou ficando ofegante, como sempre que me excito a esse ponto, só de pensar, ele faz isso comigo. A respiração arranha minha garganta seca...

Ele somente olha, inexpressivo, frio. Desta vez, eu existo, olha para mim, mas olha como se eu não fosse nada. Ficamos nessa expectativa por uma eternidade. Não posso nem fazer menção de toca-lo, e desafia-lo parece ser o único modo de conseguir alguma coisa. Espero que não seja tão tímido, afinal, estou desse jeito, o coração aos pulos, na cama, esperando por algum olhar de cobiça ou curiosidade, minhas palavras morrem, fico mais calado do que nunca, e tudo o que tenho forças de fazer é gemer, e faço isso quando me mexo, e o lençol se mexe encima de mim, entre as minhas pernas, quando me coloco nos cotovelos, para encara-lo melhor.

São momentos de silêncio e calor, já estou quase suando, e Saiyame, seu rosto fica vermelho daquele jeito que vejo quando me insinuo. E tudo culmina em ele dar meia volta e sair do quarto!

Sento na cama no mesmo instante. Isso é um pesadelo, só pode! Arrasto o lençol comigo, me enrolando nele, para ir atrás desse... Desse... Nem sei mais por qual ofensa chamá-lo, já usei todas as que eu sabia e inventei mais algumas! Chamo-o. Vejo do alto da escada, ele já está nos últimos degraus, descendo. Está escuro no resto da casa, e um luar enorme e azul entra pela clarabóia do teto. Olho para seu rosto pálido através de meu cabelo, que cai em mechas grossas sobre meus olhos, e se gruda nos meus lábios, na pressa, cai nos meus ombros, lisos demais, leves demais...

"Saiyame!"

Ele olha para cima, para mim. Acabo de correr atrás dele, e eu nunca corri por ninguém. Se eu der mais um passo, pode ser que ele saia por aquela porta e nunca mais volte. Ele não precisa de mim, sempre disse que eu não significo nada para ele, por que ficaria? Para ele, viver e morrer não significa nada, só o que tem significado para ele é... São os outros, mas eu não. Ele quase não me enxergava. Agora me enxerga, mas não como eu quero. Por que não olha para mim com os mesmos olhos que sempre fui olhado por tantos e tantos?

"O que há de errado comigo?"

Ele me olha da cabeça aos pés. É um olhar longo, como se ele procurasse pela resposta.

Estou ficando desesperado com isso, começo a acreditar que o erro realmente está em mim. É horrível. Tenho vinte e cinco anos muitíssimos bem vividos, muitíssimos bem resolvidos, e ele está me deixando cheio de complexos... Não me olhe assim. Não sou louco. Louco é você que não vê o belo pedaço de carne que eu sou... Veja bem... Cobice-me, me deseje, Saiyame... O lençol que está em torno de mim escorrega das minhas mãos inertes. Estou tremendo, ele me faz tremer de raiva e angústia, me faz sentir um desespero tão genuíno agora como ninguém mais... Olhe para mim, é o que meu olhar diz, onde está a minha vergonha? A que ponto eu cheguei? Estou nu no alto dessa escada, sentindo seu olhar indiferente como beijos molhados sobre a minha pele. O lençol está todo embolado sobre meus pés. Deseje-me, me odeie... Mas não me ignore.

"O que há de errado comigo!" – Sinto minha voz mais alta e aflita, não controlo isso, como nunca controlo nada do que se passa comigo quando estou perto dele. – "Eu não sou um bagulho!... Porra, o que há de errado comigo!"

Sua cabeça loura se move um pouco... Estou louco. Nunca fiz isso antes. Nunca precisei me expor assim, tenho vontade de chorar de raiva, de vergonha...Meu rosto está queimando... Está olhando para mim de novo, de cima a baixo, com uma lentidão irritante, com uma calma desconcertante, como se olhasse atentamente cada centímetro da minha pele... Estou tonto e ele é um borrão pálido vestido de branco e azul no pé da escada. Como eu queria poder tocar nesses cachos... Tantas coisas que eu gostaria de tocar em você... Longe demais para qualquer coisa, alheio demais. Ele me dá as costas e desce o resto dos degraus, no mais absoluto silêncio.

Vai pelo corredor e escuto o clique a lâmpada da cozinha.

Não acredito que ele inventou de sentir fome justamente agora!

Estou com tanta raiva que eu iria embora agora mesmo, se estivesse vestido. Esse rapaz, esse garoto... Esse pirralho está sendo a minha ruína! Não vou fazer nada sem antes dizer uns desaforos para Saiyame, penso, enquanto me cubro de novo com o lençol e desço, pisando duro que as tábuas rangem. Quero ser o próximo _pop star_ da folha policial de amanhã. Vou mata-lo, ou eu vou explodir. Quando chego na porta da cozinha, descubro que ele ainda é capaz de me surpreender: está de pé, encostado no balcão da pia, devorando uma grossa fatia do bolo que Tomoyo mandou ontem. Parece estar faminto, parece um... Uma lesminha comendo sua folha.

Pelo visto neste instante seu pedaço de bolo é a coisa mais valiosa do universo. Preciso berrar seu nome umas duas vezes até ele parar no meio de uma garfada e perguntar se quero um pedaço. Devo estar um monstro, descabelado e irado na porta da cozinha, de verdes, meus olhos já devem estar vermelhos... Olhe bem, Saiyame, olhe bem para o que você fez! Acabou com a minha noite, com a minha vida e com a minha auto-estima!

"O que há de errado comigo!" – Pergunto, muito baixo, muito nervoso, muito envergonhado do que acabei de fazer na escada. –"Deve haver algo de errado comigo, não é?"

Saiyame piscou algumas vezes, a ponta de sua língua aparecendo para lamber a ponta do dedo sujo do glacê. Por que fez isso? Agora não vou parar de imaginar coisas indecentes quando olhar para uma cobertura de bolo!...

"Nada."

Não acredito. Agora tenho certeza de que aos vinte e cinco anos estou no fundo do poço, depois de tanto desprezo! Tem de haver algo de errado, ou ele não teria me ignorado! Então...

"Então?"

Saiyame corta e espeta mais um pedaço de bolo no garfo. Como ele consegue pensar em comida em horas assim? Levanta o rosto para mim de novo e diz:

"Então?... Eu o acho bonito."

Por um momento o mundo pára. Tudo o que resta é essa cozinha antiga, de ladrilhos pretos e brancos, e até acho que eles se movem sozinhos agora. Eu ouvi o que eu ouvi? Ou já estou num ponto que, depois de acreditar em rituais absurdos de magia, ressurreições impossíveis, assombrações inexplicáveis e em mais algumas coisas bizarras, já consigo delirar mais outras para engrossar esse currículo do oculto? Mas esse sorriso doce de Saiyame é o que me salva de não achar que estou louco... Me acha... Ele me acha?... Eu ouvi mesmo?

"Quer dizer... Então você me acha?..." –Minha voz se torna um sussurro que nem eu escuto.

... Bonito?

Não termino de falar, ele enfia um pedaço de bolo na minha boca. Quase engasgo, mas... Ele continua sorrindo. Não acho que esteja mentindo. Estamos sozinhos, ele nunca sorriu assim, é apenas para mim, suas bochechas ficam róseas, e seus lábios se mexem no que quero acreditar que seja um "muito". Estou nas nuvens com o que acabei de escutar. Estou rindo só. Perco toda a ação, fico parado aqui, sentindo meus lábios se movendo sem que eu saiba o motivo. Estou sorrindo para ele, pela primeira vez, enquanto me sinto ficar tão doce agora quanto este pedaço de bolo...

CONTINUA


	7. Meu Destino é Pecar 06

Meu Destino é Pecar 

_Capítulo 06_

Aquela frase pequenina ainda fica ecoando nos meus ouvidos, e quase esqueço do resto. Se ele não fosse arredio, calado, complicado, eu já teria saltado sobre Saiyame, mas o pior é que eu sei... Ele não é do tipo que sai rolando no chão com qualquer um. Acho até que com nenhum. Talvez ele seja virgem (Tenho de parar de ficar pensando nisso...)... Ele ainda não pode sair, não deixo, mas se o mando ficar parado, desobedece porque não admite ordens de ninguém. Se deixo a porta aberta e digo para fazer o que quiser, vai para o sótão e fica andando entre a bagunça que restou por lá. Fica cada vez mais calado, e mais tempo ali, janelas fechadas, pisando na poeira, passando a ponta dos dedos pelo giz queimado. Uma tarde eu o vi deitado onde havia caído, uma replica daquela cena. Saiyame me assusta com essa silenciosa fixação na morte. Escuto ruídos à noite, não sei se é o vento, ou se é ele chorando. Se ele fosse mais velho, eu diria que traz uma culpa muito pesada em si. Assim o tempo passa. Somos nós dois na casa. Quase não acredito quando o vejo pegar no telefone e discar.

"Alô? Senhor Kinomoto? Sim. Sou eu."

Saiyame mantém a voz tranqüila, sentado no pé da cama, mas a maneira que esfrega a palma da mão livre contra os joelhos trai uma tensão insuportável... Não posso perder isso por nada. Largo no mesmo lugar as roupas que acabo de tirar do varal da área de serviço, e corro pelas escadas, procurando a extensão da linha que está na sala de baixo.

"... não precisa me agradecer, Senhor Kinomoto. Foi apenas uma sugestão..."

"Não diga isso. Sabe há quanto tempo eu queria falar com ela? Eu estou há uns bons quinze anos tentando fazer aquela mulher parar de gritar comigo!..." – A voz de Fujitaka Kinomoto é entrecortada de um riso satisfeito. – "... Como eu não notei antes?"

"Acontece. O Senhor vai... vai precisar de mim para varrer as folhas de novo?"

"Que hora para falar de folhas, Saiyame! Fique na sua casa, eu soube que está doente... Procure se divertir, você é tão sério. Não perca seu tempo comigo..." – Esse homem está mesmo feliz... – "... É a mãe de Tomoyo quem vai fazer isso agora! Ora..."

"Me desculpe, eu não deveria tê-lo incomodado."

"Não é isso... é que... Como você vai entender? Você é tão jovem... Minha Sakura tinha pouco menos de idade que você quando... Bom, você acha que ela aprovaria o que está acontecendo? Ela gostaria de me ver apaixonado por outra mulher que não Nadesico? Desculpe, eu não deveria estar falando essas coisas com você..."

"Ela... Sakura deve estar muito feliz pelo senhor... Ela deve saber que gosta da mãe de Tomoyo de uma maneira diferente..."

"Sim... sim, você tem razão." – Ele fica algum tempo calado, antes de prosseguir. –"Saiyame..."

"Sim, Senhor Kinomoto?"

"O quarto de Sakura ainda está do mesmo jeito. Você sabe que sim, eu lhe mostrei. Por que eu tento me convencer de que ela ainda vai voltar? Eu tenho de dizer a verdade ao menos uma vez, Saiyame: minha filha está morta..." – Ele está chorando. Está rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, no telefone... – "... E o meu filho ainda está vivo. Por que eu não fiquei do lado dele quando as coisas ruins aconteceram?..."

"Há tempo. O senhor tem tempo, Senhor Kinomoto."

"Será? Certa vez você me disse que algumas pessoas estão sempre no inverno da vida: cedo demais para morrer e tarde demais para amar..."

"Ninguém nunca me escutou, Senhor Kinomoto. Faça o seu melhor. Ainda há tempo."

"..."

"..."

"Obrigado, Saiyame. Vou me lembrar das coisas que me dizia quando conversávamos."

"Não guarde lembranças de mim, Senhor Kinomoto. Apenas tente ser feliz de novo."

Ele se despede com palavras curtas e secas. Acho que Saiyame não vai voltar a procura-lo. Escuto o clique do telefone, o segundo de silêncio e o ruído monótono da linha caída. Estou ouvindo conversas dos outros, estou tão curioso por saber a raiz da amargura que envenena Saiyame mais do que o veneno da serpente... Envergonho-me do que faço. Se ao menos consentisse conversar. Mas eu nunca conseguiria conversar com ele... Largo o telefone. Deixei as roupas encima de qualquer coisa no corredor dos quartos, tenho de ir antes que desconfie. Conversa estranha. Então foi ele quem provocou esse romance do Senhor Fujitaka com a atarefada mãe de Tomoyo? E quer sair de cena assim, sem deixar rastros?

Dou com Saiyame quando estou chegando na porta da sala. Ele surge do nada, aparece e pronto. Como chegou aqui tão rápido? Acho que na verdade é ele quem está me vigiando...

"Eu disse para ficar fora disso."

"Esse homem está vivendo de novo, pelo visto graças a sua presença. Por que está fazendo essas coisas com a vida das pessoas? Você as salva de si mesmas, e quando elas podem andar sozinhas, por assim dizer, você começa a abandona-las."

"Não me julgue."

"Por que você dá tanta esperança, palavras de conforto, alegrias pequenas e essenciais...? Olhe para você. Você tentou se matar."

"Se você soubesse..." – Ele faz uma negativa leve, está triste, seus olhos estão sem brilho algum, é aquele anjo cheio de força que é capaz de consolar a qualquer um... Menos a si mesmo.

"Eu dei o passo para dentro do círculo. Eu quero fazer parte disso. Da sua vida. Da sua maldição."

"A minha maldição é ter você grudado em mim." – Sua resposta é a mais seca possível, a mais direta e aborrecida, mas não me encara.

E adivinhe o que ele faz agora? Nada disso. Ele cruza os braços sobre o peito, as mãos sumidas nas barras da camisa e pergunta se eu quero café...

Ele não pode ser humano...!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ele telefona, desta vez para a casa de Tomoyo. Antes de discar manda que eu fique ao seu lado, na sala. Assim escuto tudo. Tudo mesmo. Ela pede que assim que ele se sinta melhor, vá visitá-la, e manda o recado de que sua mãe quer falar comigo. Temos a notícia que Li sempre está com ela, e que ele está cuidando para que o resto de suas coisas venha de Hong Kong para cá. Definitivamente. Mas resumindo tudo, ela poderia apenas agradecer Saiyame por não tê-la deixado morrer de tristeza, mas não precisa mais dele porque descobriu que tem um homem pelo qual foi durante anos apaixonada ao seu lado, mas não assumia este sentimento por medo de ferir a lembrança da amiga morta, e, no entanto, apesar de tudo o que Saiyame fez de bom, não quer vê-lo tão cedo, afinal... Está amando e é amada, e quer ficar com Li. Cruel, mas verdadeiro. Claro que não usa estas palavras, mas dá a entender de que já está caminhando sozinha. Ou pelo menos ela e Li caminham um ao lado do outro.

Quanto tempo Saiyame esteve cuidando dela, afinal?

Ele coloca o fone no gancho, com o olhar baixo e um misto de alegria e tristeza em seu rosto que não entendo e me perturba.

"Eu a visitei pela primeira vez dois meses antes daquela tarde..."

"Quando eu o conheci?"

"Você pergunta demais..." – Ele se encolhe no sofá, parecendo tão velho quanto estava casa, talvez mais, mesmo com roupas tão contemporâneas quanto as minhas. Apesar de estar tentando fazer aquilo, conter uma avalanche que corre dentro dele, por detrás desses olhos claros e doces, ele deixa transparecer uma angústia profunda e permanente.

"Você cuidou dela, de Tomoyo, todo este tempo? Por que?"

"Por Sakura. Por... não importa."

"Foi por isso que também fez amizade com o pai dela?" – Estou ficando incomodado de estar de pé, no meio dessa sala, fazendo perguntas que meses atrás eu não faria, não por achar absurdas, mas por não terem o mínimo de lógica. – "Ela pediu isso a você? Mas... Se você a conheceu, quando estava viva... Isso foi há uns dez anos, quase onze, acho... Você era uma criança."

"Ela não pediu, mas acho que gostaria que eu fizesse... Isso nos faz a todos mais leves. Eu tento fazer a minha parte. Talvez eu tenha conseguido. Eles estão felizes, parecem estar..." – Ele esfrega os olhos, como se estivesse com sono, ou tentasse secar as lágrimas antes de caírem por seu rosto. – "Talvez eu tenha conseguido, mas posso ter errado de novo... Eu tenho medo, Hisashi!..." – E olha para mim. Apenas para mim. Está implorando por uma ajuda que não sei se posso dar, ele quer pelo menos que alguém o escute, mas eu nunca escutei ninguém. – "O tempo está acabando..."

"Se você queria conforta-los, conseguiu. Não há..."

"O tempo..." – Ele, num instante está de pé. Impressão minha ou em vez de se levantar, saltou do sofá, como um grande gato? Está na minha frente, como se o que fez fosse muito normal, a mesma simplicidade de quando o vi arrebentar o chão desta casa com as mãos limpas. – "... está acabando... Li já conquistou sete cartas. Na Inglaterra, Toya deve estar conquistando outras sete. Em algum outro lugar do mundo, Eriol Hiragizawa está fazendo o mesmo."

"..."

"As vinte e uma cartas devem pertencer a um só mestre, e elas deverão ser seladas juntas em um livro cujas folhas sejam cobertas de conjurações de isolamento... Este livro será fechado, e junto com o que há dentro dele, em um dos três selos de sua capa, haverá um guardião."

Engulo em seco. Então, há mais gente metida nisso do que apenas um universitário mau-humorado e um garoto viciado em doces? Toya, o irmão de Sakura está nisso também?

"Ela foi a mestra das cartas antes que elas fossem destruídas... Ela tinha o poder da Estrela."

"Assim como Clow tinha o poder das Trevas, como você disse no sótão? Você me disse que também era esse o seu nome."

"Toya tem a Estrela Invertida. Eriol é aquele que reza para não ter de encontrar comigo novamente... E Siaoran Li é um mago puro, está no sangue dele, ele tem o sangue de Lead."

"Você não me respondeu."

"Eu não tenho um nome. Eu não tenho um lar. Eu não tenho um passado. Eu não tenho nem paz com você me enchendo de perguntas..."

"..."

"Esse nome não me pertence. Pertenceu àquele que me criou."

"Seu pai?"

"..." – Ele parece confuso por um momento e diz que de certa forma aquele homem foi seu pai, sim. Por breves momentos, mas o foi.

Saiyame, depois de semear uma tonelada de sementes de dúvida encima de mim, vai varrer as folhas de seu próprio quintal, e aparar a grama queimada pelo frio e pelo vento do outono. Faz seu trabalho de maneira concentrada, vê-lo daqui da janela é uma cena estranha. Faz isso com uma foice, com raiva. A última vez que vi alguém comentar de ter visto a grama ser aparada assim foi meu avô, falando dos tempos do Imperador, em épocas bem antes da dele. Parece a morte em pessoa com esse casaco preto e essa foice na mão...

Se Lead criou as cartas, e é dele a história que Saiyame me conta, então por que fala dele como se fosse uma pessoa não tão distante? E afinal, quem é Clow? Ele é o mesmo Lead? Parece que sim, então por que Saiyame usa o nome dele e diz que é o nome de quem o criou, e pelo tempo jamais poderia tê-lo conhecido? Olho para a foice cortando o capim seco com precisão, bem na metade, espalhando as pontas pelo gramado ao redor da casa, e penso no Leão dos Olhos Dourados que Li disse que devorou o coração dos inimigos de Clow. Esse cabelo, esses olhos... Poderia ser inglês, nem de longe é mestiço... Não tem nenhum parentesco com Li, então como conhece a história daquele mago e usa seu nome? Diabos, eu dei um passo para dentro do círculo, mas parece que do lado de dentro tudo fica mais confuso...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

À noite é sempre pior. Não toco mais no assunto e nem tento mais nada com ele. Saiyame agora dorme ao meu lado, na cama, encima das cobertas, e dorme leve, escuto sua respiração se agitar, o sinto se sentar na cama e ir para o chão de novo, dormir no pé da porta. Não quer ser tocado, e menos ainda com a minha intenção. Olhar também não é muito útil. Não há um único espelho nessa casa, ele quebrou todos no dia em que me distraí, ou eu deixaria um para olhar seu reflexo e me deliciar com o que não posso ver de perto. Nem no banheiro há um espelho... Creio que deve estar se sentindo só, seus... Amigos... Não precisam mais dele, está visivelmente aliviado, mas ao mesmo tempo cada vez mais tenso.

Tanto faz. Acha que ninguém vai escuta-lo, e tem razão, estou muito cheio das minhas neuroses para prestar atenção nas dele. Já bastam as que consegui nestes meses convivendo com essa gente... Durmo sem nenhum pesar, e ele se debate em seus pesadelos. Tenho pesadelos demais sozinho, e você, Saiyame, é o mais assustador e sensual de todos eles. Sensual sem nunca expor um centímetro de carne, ou um milésimo de sentimento. Em cada sonho você está lá, mesmo que seja me chutando, arranhando o meu pescoço até quase me degolar, me exorcizando feito o anjo que eu vi exorcizando uma serpente negra... Estou ficando maluco como eles... Estou até ouvindo coisas... Se for uma assombração, dane-se, estou com sono, quero dormir. Deve ser o vento, penso sem abrir os olhos. O vento nas folhas do salgueiro faz os galhos baterem na parede de fora da casa. O vento faz alguma janela aberta bater, talvez a do sótão.

É o vento que está falando? Abro os olhos na mesma hora. Nem tenho coragem de me mexer, estou muito confortável, estava dormindo tão bem... É a voz de Saiyame (como eu gostaria de escuta-lo gemer algum dia, com essa voz rouca...), falando alguma coisa, muito baixo. Estico um braço para o lado e não está na cama. Resolvo me sentar para olhar. Nada no chão. Está escuro... As cortinas do outro lado do quarto, da varanda, estão sacudindo. Por isso está frio: as portas estão abertas, e uma das bandas bate contra a parede, com o vento que entra. No escuro, vejo Saiyame na cadeira, de frente para a varanda aberta. É esse o barulho que escuto todas as noites? O luar azul é tudo o que o ilumina, ele está abraçado aos próprios joelhos, encolhendo-se na cadeira. É uma visão incrível, seu cabelo se mexendo no vento, ele está quase de costas para mim, com se estivesse empoleirado. Continua falando, ainda não consigo entender... De vez em quando gesticula, fica em silêncio e parece esfregar os olhos.

Está chorando? Está falando sozinho? Fala novamente, é como se estivesse falando com alguém, fazendo cruas e íntimas confissões à lua. Ele está falando com ela? Todas as noites? Como alguém pode viver assim?...

_Hisashi vai escutar de novo. Saiyame continua a contar sua história. Sua. Somente sua. Conta para o nada, para a lua lá fora, como quem conta a um querido e ressentido irmão. Hisashi não faz idéia da dor que o acompanha, mas escuta assim mesmo. Saiyame nunca teve quem o escutasse, por mais alto que gritasse..._

O Mestre nunca soube que eles haviam fugido aquela noite. Ou nunca demonstrou saber, pois ambos estavam lá no dia seguinte, Yue subindo encima da cadeira, ignorando Cerberus manda-lo se comportar, para receber o beijo do Mestre em sua testa, sobre a franja, e ele mesmo, Cerberus, esfregava o chão. O Mestre olhou suas crianças, e disse que estava sendo o melhor mestre que elas jamais poderiam ter, e disse que qualquer outro seria igual a ele, se não fosse pior. Yue não entendeu, mas Cerberus compreendeu perfeitamente aquelas palavras, a mão atrevida de Lead passando do lado de seu corpo adolescente acentuava o significado.

O Mestre, tempos depois, mandou que os empregados arrumassem seu salão de festas. Ele queria dar um pequeno baile, uma ceia a seus amigos. As empregadas mais antigas sabiam o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Alguns criados temporários foram chamados, e o alfaiate também. Fez para Lead uma casaca na melhor moda que se usava na Europa, e totalmente azul e escura, profunda como a cor do mar. Terminou de se vestir, na noite da ceia, alguns amigos – era assim que ele se referia até aos desafetos, e aos amantes – já o esperando no salão (Ele havia dito aos criados que mantivessem as taças sempre cheias...), ele adentrou a biblioteca, onde seus servos ficavam à noite, estudando, esperando a hora de ir para a cama. Ele perguntou como estava. Não era preciso, era um homem muito bonito, quando se vestia como um inglês, em modas da Europa, com as meias brancas, os sapatos de fivela e culotes, se tornava um ocidental perfeito e elegante. Chamou pelos dois, e disse muito seriamente que não deveriam sair daquela sala enquanto a festa não terminasse, e se saíssem, que não o fizessem sem uma das criadas por perto. Yue pediu para ver a festa, dizendo que nunca havia visto mais ninguém de fora. Ele recebeu um olhar indulgente e um suave não, e Lead ainda alertou que nenhum deles se aproximasse do salão, nem dos corredores que davam para aquela direção.

Ele foi para o salão e ninguém voltou a vê-lo aquela noite. Entre as criadas mais jovens, os servos escutaram breves comentários de que Lead estava cortejando a amante favorita de um rico comerciante da cidade, uma mulher conhecida por ser chamada de bruxa, seu primeiro marido havia morrido de uma maneira misteriosa (amanhecera certo dia morto, sua boca cheia de vermes fétidos), e o Mestre sempre gostara de conquistas perigosas. O nome dela era Chen Li. Li era o nome de seu primeiro marido. Seu amante atual a cobria de jóias, mas Lead, escutaram, queria cobri-la de feitiços de amor.

Mas eles eram crianças, Yue então... Ele brincava de desenhar cavalos e pássaros como os dos quadros da biblioteca, e Cerberus estudava novamente sua lição, não por dedicação, mas por não ter mais o que fazer. Dalí, a única coisa que dizia que havia uma festa eram as músicas chinesas, cadenciadas, e os risos... E também havia gritos, risadas altas, e depois os sons, distantes, eram os sons de uma orgia, gemidos, urros, sussurros. Cerberus dissimulava sua preocupação e seu medo para não assustar Yue, mas era como se estivesse vendo a qualquer momento um dos convidados bêbados invadir a biblioteca, que não ficava distante do salão, para fazer mal às criadas...Estavam sobre o grosso tapete escuro, e ficaram ali mesmo até Yue ter sono.

"Quero dormir, Cerberus."

"A criada levará você. Veja, elas estão saindo para o corredor, podem levar você para o quarto."

"Você não vem?"

"Vou arrumar os livros, não vou demorar." – Seu coração inumano se agitou, temeroso agora por si mesmo. Se o Mestre voltasse? Não quis pensar nisso.

"Está bem." – E ele foi, sem dar uma palavra, segurar na mão de uma das criadas que estava indo, acompanhando a outra para fora. Cerberus já tinha autorização de se dirigir a elas para dar ordens, aos treze anos, mas nenhuma delas tinha permissão para falar com ele. A mesma lei de silêncio que era imposta a ele quando criança valia para Yue agora. Ele ordenou a empregada que ela voltasse depois de deixar Yue no quarto.

Tenso, arrumou os livros no lugar e recolheu os desenhos de Yue do chão, colocando os lápis e as penas no jarro de cerâmica que deveria ficar ao lado dos outros, no console ao lado da porta. Quando colocou o jarro ali, não sentiu seu braço esbarrar no que estava ao lado, e assim, os pincéis de caligrafia rolaram pelo chão e o pote tombou sobre o tapete. Começou a juntar tudo. Já não era tempo da criada retornar? Quando estava com todos os pincéis em ordem de novo no pote, escutou a porta abrindo, e não olhou, porque achou que era ela. Mas a presença era diferente, estranha. Cerberus não era humano, por isso sentia. Na biblioteca estavam os livros de magia que Lead escrevia de seu punho, estavam seus grimórios, autênticos tesouros, e muitos de seus convidados eram iniciados em diferentes artes de magia, se um intruso fosse roubar os segredos do Mestre... Ele era um servo, faria sua parte.

Enquanto se levantava, voltou-se para olhar quem era. Antes de dar um passo para dentro da biblioteca, Cerberus já sabia que não era o Mestre, e ninguém que costumasse visitar a casa (embora ele nunca aparecesse na frente das visitas, afinal, ele era uma aberração...). O homem (nunca soube seu nome, e isso nunca fez diferença alguma) olhou para Cerberus com alguma surpresa, encarando-o de frente, como se não estivesse vendo a aberração descrita por Lead. Então, ele sorriu, brevemente, e disse que havia se perdido, que não tinha certeza de onde estava, qual corredor daria para o salão. Logo depois disse que a festa o estava aborrecendo, e que a verdade era essa. Perguntou a Cerberus quem ele era.

"Sou servo de Mestre Lead."

Os olhos estreitos e negros do homem se iluminaram. Ele vestia um sarongue muito rico, de seda negra, que quase esbarrava no chão, por cima de suas calças do mesmo tecido. Cerberus olhou atentamente para ele, sem tanta reserva quanto a princípio. Era bem mais jovem que Lead, seus cabelos inteiramente pretos, presos na grossa trança que caía sobre seu ombro, não tinham um único fio branco, e ele não devia ser mais velho que algumas das criadas mais jovens. Ele era alto, quase quanto Lead, e Cerberus ergueu seu rosto para olha-lo nos olhos.

"Como Lead é um homem egoísta..." – Disse, em tom de lamento.

"Como?"

"É uma grande maldade deixa-lo assim, trancado nesse lugar escuro. Ele deveria apresentá-lo a seus amigos..." – O homem estendeu um braço na sua direção, e pegou o pote de suas mãos, deixando-o sobre uma outra mesa, destinada a leitura de livros maiores, mais pesado, e que agora estava com alguns deles abertos sobre ela, um pouco mais atrás de Cerberus, estava entre o homem e esta mesa. – "... Você é um menino muito bonito para estar trancado nesse palacete poeirento..."

Essas palavras o fizeram corar. Ninguém nunca lhe havia dirigido um único elogio em toda sua vida. Por um momento achou que ser chamado de aberração era uma mentira, e a verdade era o que o estranho dizia. A mão do homem retornou por seu lado, viu que sobre ela havia o desenho de uma estrela de cinco pontas tatuada em negro, como as dos pentagramas, mas fora do círculo. Olhou para a outra mão dele e viu que a outra, em relação a esta, estava de cabeça para baixo. O homem tinha marcas de um praticante de magia. Ele sorriu quando Cerberus a apontou, curioso, e estendeu suas mãos para que ele as olhasse de perto.

Eram mãos brancas e macias, que podiam se misturar as suas próprias, se Cerberus não as tivesse com palmas ásperas pelo trabalho da casa... Aquelas mãos, poder toca-las, ainda com a sensação quase inebriante de ter ouvido que era um menino bonito... Ele tocou a fina tatuagem sobre o dorso da mão que agora se apertava delicadamente na sua... O homem emanava poder. E esse poder se estendia sobre seus sentidos. Aquele olhar, aquela tranqüilidade.

"Eu não posso sair." – Tentou sorrir para tentar ser gentil, mas não estava habituado à estranhos e não percebeu que sua mão acabou entre as dele, que a afagou de leve. – "Ele não permitiria."

"É realmente um servo. Em todos os sentidos. Até nos mais pessoais de Clow?"

"Não. Jamais." – Ele soltou sua mão e o estranho se aproximou mais. Estendeu a mão novamente, mas desta vez desfez o laço de fita que a criada havia posto em seu cabelo para prende-lo. O cabelo de Cerberus se espalhou nos ombros e o homem sorriu mais uma vez, mas seu sorriso não tinha aquele cinismo do sorriso de Lead, seus dentes eram graúdos e brancos, e seu hálito recendia a hortelã quando disse perto do rosto de Cerberus:

"Você tem os olhos de uma fera."

"Eu..."

"Você tem muito fogo..." – Ele mordeu o lábio, antes de continuar, mas silenciou, olhando-o desafiadoramente nos olhos, como nem as criadas se atreviam a faze-lo, sabendo que o servo não era humano além da aparência. – "Eu posso ver aqui..." – E tocou seu rosto e a ponta de seus dedos longos passou esbarrando os cílios longos e escuros de Cerberus, que sorriu e se encolheu naquele toque, sem perceber que o estranho o trazia mais para perto de si, pela mão.

Ele continuou, fazendo Cerberus fechar os olhos enquanto acariciava seus cílios. Disso que ele tinha lindos olhos de fera, e que nunca havia estado tão perto de uma. Ele se deliciou com cada palavra, e acreditou nelas. Sabia o que aquele homem queria, mas não pensou seriamente em resistir. Aquelas palavras o faziam alheio ao resto. Tentou resistir, mas recuar não adiantou muito, amassou a cintura à beirada da mesa alta e só conseguiu pensar no que aconteceria se Lead descobrisse que estava falando com um estranho. Quanto mais o que se estava permitindo a um estranho...

Ele desmanchou seu cabelo, com um toque leve e insistente, soltou o primeiro botão de seu sarongue e colou um beijo que não era quase nada sobre a curva do queixo de Cerberus, perto de sua orelha. Ele se permitiu isso, pois aquele homem não era Lead, sua voz era diferente, seu cheiro, seu cabelo na trança, na sua mão, se soltando, era diferente. Ofegou e se entreteve daquela sensação nova, tocando aquele cabelo preto que se desfazia da trança. Sentia seu corpo inteiro responder ao apelo do outro, tão perto, tão quente... Ardente.

Lead enlouqueceria, o mataria, mataria a ambos se soubesse...

"Você parece uma fera... completamente faminta. É um menino muito bonito, mas é uma fera, detrás desses olhos... Tenho medo que me devore." – Ele gracejou, passando a ponta de um polegar sobre o lábio de Cerberus, que o mordeu, não para machucar, mas para prender, e sorriu também, aceitando que outro botão de sua túnica fosse solto. E mais outro. A mão aparou todo um lado de seu rosto, e a sua foi fazer o mesmo naquele rosto estranho e encantador. As palavras, tão quentes, cada vez mais baixas, mais provocantes e inocentes ao mesmo tempo:

"Quero despertá-lo para mim... Nunca vi nada tão bonito quanto seu rosto quando beijo a sua pele." – E virou o rosto, o suficiente para que seus lábios fossem na palma da mão de Cerberus. E a beijou, deliciado, com se beijasse a coisa mais linda e sagrada de sua vida. Ele cerrava os olhos de uma maneira que dizia tudo, o que era, o que sentia e o que desejava. – "Desperte. Queime. Eu quero ver o seu fogo, minha linda criança..."

Cerberus sentiu ao mesmo tempo um prazer inacreditável por todo seu corpo. Aquele mero toque acendia em seu corpo uma brasa mais ardente do que nenhuma das carícias lascivas de Lead. O homem era um amante experiente, não foi indiferente aos olhos que se cerraram, o estremecimento que seu abraço ansioso e quente teve de amparar, e seu olhar úmido e em negro disse tudo aos olhos do servo, que assentiu, quando gemeu entrecortadamente em que os lábios do outro adentraram pela curva de seu pescoço, de uma maneira quente e muito sensual, intensa e impetuosa, como nem de longe poderia imaginar que aquele estranho tranqüilo poderia ser, e ele se descobria também ardente e cheio de avidez pelo sexo. Não sabia até onde aquelas delícias estranhas e maravilhosas o levariam, mas estava disposto a descobrir. Seu corpo todo respondia, ondulando, tremendo, sua garganta estava seca e a respiração, um chiado, e quase um grito quando o homem o ergueu pela cintura e, varrendo o que estava sobre a mesa com um dos braços, o deitou sobre a madeira negra, e acariciou o corpo todo de Cerberus com o seu, cujo calor atravessava a seda.

"Não há nada mais lindo que o seu prazer... que o seu corpo. Não tenha pudor de me mostrar a sua beleza... Se alguém lhe disse o contrário é louco. Cego." – Cada palavra era entremeada de um úmido e suave beijo que ele depositava na sua pele que se descobria do sarongue aberto de Cerberus. Ele dizia com voz baixa e quente que seu corpo era lindo, o corpo de um menino, mas essa beleza acendia o seu desejo, e ele queria acender esse fogo de paixão em seu corpo também, queria penetrá-lo, faze-lo suspirar mais profundamente, gemer, gritar, gozar... Enlouquecer de desejo e prazer ao seu lado... Queria ver toda a beleza de seu gozo. Cada palavra era quase mais poderosa que as carícias, as mãos soltaram os botões que restaram, e sem muita delicadeza, agarraram os lados de suas calças e num tirão, o livrou delas, e assim, aceitando todas as conseqüências do que estava fazendo, Cerberus sentiu e permitiu que o homem (seu rosto transtornado de desejo, seu corpo quente e o seu suor de água de colônia, ofegante, os olhos negros cerrados e inquietos, os lábios entreabertos, Cerberus também jamais vira algo tão bonito quanto o prazer daquele homem, seu desejo, desejo por ele e apenas por ele, naquele momento crucial...) estivesse entre suas pernas, ele soltando os botões de sua própria túnica, mostrando-se inteiramente, e Cerberus admirou sua força, sua beleza, seu desejo. Desejo por ele. Aquele desejo era mais forte que tudo, o envaidecia, o tornava pelo menos ali, somente carne, e apenas isso. Nem escravo e nem mestre. Apenas desejo.

O peito nu do homem colou-se sobre o dele, ele estremecia ao receber cada leve arranhão de Cerberus em sua pele branca, e devolvia essa carícia com beijos cada vez mais intensos sobre aquela pele virgem, beijava seu pescoço com gana, afastava mais o tecido de suas roupas abertas, e colocou-se pronto a penetra-lo, e sua voz não cessava, sedutora, quente, rouca:

"... Tão lindo... Tão quente... Como é doce... Vingar Lead com tanto prazer..."

Com estas palavras o encanto acabou-se. Desfez-se. O que era encanto e prazer tornou-se uma frieza tão grande que esfriou até sua pele, antes que ele terminasse de apreender o significado do que aquele homem disse.

Ele dissera o nome de Lead, estava se vingando do Mestre fazendo aquilo? Foi tão brusca a frieza que tomou conta de seu corpo que o homem recuou, perplexo. Tudo o que encontrou foi um olhar cheio de raiva e ressentimento. Cheio de lágrimas. Cerberus não sabia chorar, mas se sentir de tal forma enganado, traído... Ele soltou, naquele primeiro par de lágrimas de sua vida toda a ira de se ver uma aberração. Tudo o que escutara era mentira, o homem não o desejou, nem por um instante ele quis seu corpo, e tudo o que dissera era mentira. Mentira. Ele desejava atingir o Mestre. Cerberus então o matou. Mentira. Os gritos do homem quando Cerberus – O Leão – saltou sobre ele encheram aquela biblioteca como os gemidos de antes haviam feito um instante atrás. Mentira, a palavra ecoava na mente de Cerberus. Ele não matou aquele jovem bruxo por lealdade a Lead, mas por dever aquilo à sua dignidade. Ele acreditara e se via traído. Mentira, a palavra gritava na sua cabeça mais alto que os gritos do homem quando o Leão devorou seu coração.

Depois, tudo foi calmaria.

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado do cadáver, o sangue em suas mãos e em sua boca não aliviava sua dor. Ele então começou a chorar. Chorou talvez por horas, nunca soube. Chorou como sempre quisera chorar, de medo, de raiva, de culpa, chorou porque quase se entregara a quem o traía. Que o Mestre fosse para o inferno, tudo o que ele quisera era se sentir desejado, belo, ao dar e receber prazer de outro corpo, era maior que ele, estava na sua carne.

Nenhuma criada voltara. A madrugada se passou, a festa continuou, e quando o dia já amanhecia, os convidados se despediram, e ninguém deu por falta do estranho que estava morto, despedaçado, ao lado do servo ajoelhado. O sol entrava pela janela da biblioteca, ele olhou indiferentemente para o cadáver e sentiu mais nojo de si mesmo do que daquele homem. Lead então entrou na biblioteca. Pareceu um tanto chocado ao ver Cerberus sujo de sangue e muito pálido, e olhou para os livros espalhados no chão. Ele se aproximou e virou uma das mãos dele com a ponta de seus escarpins franceses. Então o Mestre disse unicamente:

"Ele era meu inimigo... A sua lealdade me serve de muito. Ele poderia ter roubado os livros se você não estivesse aqui." – Mas não agradeceu, disse uma palavras gentil, ou soube que na verdade Cerberus quase cedeu a outro o que Lead daria sua alma para ter conseguido. – "Fiz bem de mandar as criadas deixarem-no aqui."

O Mestre deu meia volta e foi para seu quarto.

Não soube o que houve com o cadáver depois disso. Ele se levantou e vagou pela casa vazia por muito tempo, olhando pelas vidraças, sem conseguir ver seu reflexo. Viu-se no vidro de uma cristaleira e viu uma aberração com rosto sujo, cabelos soltos, pescoço marcado dos beijos do homem que o enganara. Ele se lavou depois disso, muitas vezes, desesperadamente, tentando esquecer a delícia daquele toque, arrependendo-se de não haver entregado-se antes de saber a verdade, ou de não tê-lo matado logo que entrou na biblioteca. Ele não queria livros, ele queria atingir Lead, irá-lo. Apenas isso.

A noite, também se desesperava secretamente. Não era fácil mostrar a frieza de sempre para os outros. Mas à noite, no canto mais escuro do quarto, ele sabia chorar calado até dormir. Isso se repetia todas as noites, por muitas noites seguidas. Pensava no toque daquele homem e pensava no toque de Lead tentando violenta-lo. Diferentes, mas a lascívia de ambos era igual, se não fosse pior. Mas não pensava apenas em si. Pensava em Yue, que estava crescendo, estava com os onze anos de uma criança humana, e continuava atravessando-se no colo de Lead quando este o chamava. Pensava nas mãos de Lead tentando toca-lo quando ele tinha essa idade, seu ódio. Mas Yue amava o Mestre. Verdadeiramente. Não apenas lealdade, mas amor. E tudo o que Cerberus tinha pelo Mestre era nojo e ressentimento, que traduziam-se em ódio. Verdadeiramente.

Ele se lembrava de que jamais poderia atravessar a soleira, e conformava-se então, chorando sem Yue ver, sentir, na cama ao lado. Era assim que Cerberus dormia agora, aos quinze anos. Ele dormia sempre muito leve. Quando dormia sozinho no quarto, temia que o Mestre viesse encontra-lo, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Acontecia agora. Dormia cansado de chorar, e por isso mais pesado, demorou a escutar Yue o chamando. Ele abriu os olhos imediatamente, e ia olhar para a outra cama, mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa, seus olhos encontraram os de Lead. Ele estava de pé ao lado de sua cama, e na outra, e as costas espremidas na parede, Yue tremia, pela primeira vez com medo dele. Aquele sorriso poderia ter sido igual a tantos outros, se não houvesse algo de especialmente lascivo nele, zombeteiro. A mente de Cerberus era fechada para seu Mestre, por isso imaginava-se morto se algum dia ele soubesse a verdade sobre a biblioteca. Lead colocou um joelho encima da beirada do colchão, e o estrado cedeu com um pequeno estalo. Cerberus estremeceu, mas não desviou os olhos dos dele. Teria coragem de tentar de novo, na frente de Yue? Ele chegaria a tanto? Estava com medo. Iria matá-lo se ele encostasse um dedo apenas sobre o pequeno Yue para as suas perversões.

A mão do Mestre veio sobre seu peito e agarrou a beirada da coberta e a jogou no chão. Ele passou demoradamente os olhos sobre Cerberus, seu corpo escondido no camisolão de dormir, que era de algodão grosso e branco. Sussurrou que ele era uma aberração, mas seu sorriso se abriu mais.

As janelas daquele quarto tinham grades grossas, forjadas de ferro em frio, não poderia tentar fugir daquela prisão por ali, e descobriu do pior jeito, que nos últimos meses, Lead havia mandado selar com grades assim as saídas que davam para as varandas de cima e o terraço, e de quebra, a saída pelo telhado também estava selada. Parecia que o cerco de Lead sobre seus servos se fechava mais e mais. Agora ele também desejava Yue, com a mesma fome e raiva que desejou Cerberus sua vida toda. Mas aquele desejo se resumia a ódio igualmente.

Lead chegou-se mais, colocou o outro joelho sobre a cama e montou nos quadris de Cerberus, que não se moveu, não reagiu, e conteve a respiração, porque o perfume de Lead lhe trazia recordações tão más e vivas que o nauseavam. Agarrou com força as beiradas do camisolão que o vestia e rasgou, de alto a baixo, expondo seu corpo, o tecido se partindo causou um som que parecia um grito, e fez Cerberus ficar mais imóvel ainda. Yue o chamou, estava chorando. Ele amaldiçoou mil vezes seu Mestre por fazer Yue chorar. Sua vingança era não dar a Lead o gosto de ver em seu rosto nem uma única lágrima de raiva ou tristeza, ainda que ele o violentasse. Nem de dor e nem de medo. Lead não teria nada dele. Teria seu corpo, se quisesse, mas era apenas isso, porque aquelas alturas, para Cerberus isso também não tinha valor algum.

"Você vai ver agora quem manda aqui... Vou mostrar a você que sou seu dono... Seu mestre."

Lead se deitou sobre ele, afastando seus joelhos para estar entre eles, esfregando seu corpo todo sobre o de Cerberus, sua língua quente fazendo carícias por seu pescoço. Ah, se ele soubesse que outro por muito menos quase conseguira o que ele sempre desejou... Se ele soubesse que outro com carícias tão menos intensas despertou um fogo quase incontrolável em seu interior... Ele chegou a soltar o cinto, mas quando ergueu o rosto para olhar o de Cerberus, ele viu seus olhos fixos no teto, sem reação alguma. Aquilo feriu seu orgulho, e o encheu de repugnância. Seu sorriso desapareceu, seu rosto se torceu, irado:

"Frio...?"

Ergueu-se nas palmas, as mãos cedendo no colchão, quando ele se levantava, muito devagar, estarrecido com aquela indiferença tão devastadora, tão completa.

"Frio... Como um bloco de mármore. Tenho mais prazer se violar cadáveres do que me deitando com você."

Ele olhou por um longo tempo para o corpo nu embaixo do seu, o tecido de sua túnica se espalhava sobre aquela pele quase gelada de tão fria. Se não visse atentamente que ele respirava, poderia dizer que estava morto. E tudo o mais que reagia ali aquele quarto, era Yue, soluçando, apavorado, do outro lado do quarto. Não conseguia parar de se horrorizar com Cerberus...

"Aberração... Monstro... Frio como um bloco de mármore." – Ele cuspia as palavras como cuspisse uma maldição sobre seu servo. – "O seu corpo me causa nojo... Tenha vergonha da sua frieza. Tenha vergonha, sua aberração!" – Gritando isso ele se ergueu, fechando suas roupas, com o olhar de quem mataria Cerberus com mais prazer do que o deitaria em sua cama.

Ele se pôs de pé, e antes de chegar à porta, ainda sorriu, de uma maneira demoníaca para Yue, e disse alto, como a ambos escutassem e esperassem por este dia:

"Acostume-se com esta idéia, Yue. O seu dia está chegando."

E bateu a porta com um estrondo. Escutaram os servos os jarros do corredor se quebrando, as pragas que Lead gritava. Nunca haviam visto-o tão furioso... Foi apenas o tempo de ele sair do quarto que Cerberus ergueu-se, enojado, querendo ir lavar-se, mas sem querer deixar Yue sozinho. Ele estava chorando, e correu para abraça-lo quando pulou da cama. Cerberus se enrolou nas cobertas e foi se sentar aos pés da porta, tentando achar palavras para consolar Yue.

"Eu não quero, Cerberus! Eu não quero...!" – Ele chorava, desesperado, por um momento Cerberus pensou que ele não havia mudado muito da criança que lhe fora entregue para cuidar quando ele mesmo era uma criança e mal dava conta de si.

"Ele não vai voltar. Para saber se ele vai voltar, eu vou ficar aqui. Volte para a sua cama. Vou cuidar de você. Por favor, Yue, pare de chorar ou eu..."

... Vou chorar também, Cerberus pensou, mas não disse. Em vez de chorar, ele engoliu as lágrimas como sempre fizera na frente dos outros e não dormiu mais naquela noite, como não dormiu por muitas outras depois disso, sempre aos pés da porta, temendo que o Mestre retornasse.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Quando ele silencia de vez, é porque está chorando muito para continuar, me dou conta de tudo o que tenho ouvido. Não importa se quem o criou foi o mesmo quem criou as cartas, ou se seu irmão se chamava mesmo Yue. Isso é apenas um detalhe. O mais chocante de tudo o que ele conta para o nada, falando sozinho nessa cadeira, é que... É tudo verdade. Ele engasgou várias vezes enquanto contava, e sempre deixava escapar um "eu", para dizer o que havia acontecido. Estou assombrado com tudo o que escutei. A verdade, se há alguma, estava o tempo todo aqui, na minha frente. Esse homem que ele se refere como Mestre, ou como Lead... É como se eu mesmo estivesse vendo, nele, as coisas que fiz a Saiyame. E eu me vejo, aqui, sentado na cama, me sentindo um nada no sentido mais real da palavra e um perfeito monstro, também e mais ainda, naquele homem que ele disse que matou, que devorou o coração. Uma metáfora ou não, eu me sinto esse canalha. Eu me vejo nele, no:

"Eu me senti traído...! Eu me senti sujo...!" – Que ele diz de vez em quando, falando sozinho.

Era isso que eu queria fazer. Não estava fazendo isso ao menos por achar que ele tem beleza – E tem, Saiyame é diferente... – e sim por vingança, por achar que isso ia remendar meu ego ferido, o meu orgulho besta. Meu orgulho não vale nada. Era alguém como eu que o deixou desse jeito, beijou sua mão como eu beijei naquela noite, nessa coincidência amarga para nós dois, para lhe dizer o que eu queria dele afinal. Agora só quero que ele pare de chorar... Saiyame passa um braço sobre o rosto, soluçando. Todas as noites... Meu Deus, ele chora assim todas as noites? Bem perto de mim e eu não noto nada? Não consigo piscar, nem pestanejar e nem me mexer. Simplesmente é chocante ver alguém tão perto de mim sofrer desse jeito. Calado. Não sente dor nem frio, não sente nada, porque não sobrou nada. E eu ainda querendo destruir o que resta? O pouco que resta?...

Eu poderia gritar, poderia pular daqui e abraça-lo do modo que certamente ninguém jamais o abraçou, poderia, sim... Mas não posso. Me sinto um monstro. Não há mais nada o que dizer. Tudo o que eu posso fazer agora é chorar, porque descubro que não presto.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Se esta história na verdade é a sua, se o seu pai, ou seja lá quem foi aquele homem que o criou, então tudo é muito pior do que se você fosse louco. Antes fosse louco, mas você não delirou nada disso. Com olhos arregalados, eu choro, mas não por você, e nem por mim, mas pelo fato de que vi o horror que um ato egoísta como o meu, um desejo torto como o meu, pode causar. Eu o desejo pelos motivos errados, e não vi que o que tenho na minha frente é alguém como eu, que pode se machucar tanto quanto eu. Eu realmente queria muito pedir desculpas, Saiyame.

Sempre calado, sempre ferido, sem poder falar com ninguém e sem ninguém para ouvir... Isso é o inferno. Mas eu ainda o invejo, Saiyame. Seu pai, Mestre, Dono, tanto faz... Também devia ter muita inveja da sua integridade.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

O colchão estala quando faço menção de me levantar. Ele pára, fica imóvel, e se tivesse orelhas, elas se voltariam para escutar. Então, antes de voltar a me deitar, antes que ele perceba que não estava falando tão sozinho assim, ainda o vejo descer da cadeira. O mais impressionante, é que ele não desce, ele salta de cima dela. Como um grande gato vestido de branco. Não faz nem barulho quando fica em pé no chão, vindo na direção da cama. Nem chego a vê-lo fazer isso, sinto seu olhar, seus passos mudos no chão. Não quero que me veja assim. Ele se aproxima, mas não muito. Deve estar vendo se estou dormindo. Escuto seu respirar profundo e ruidoso, ele dar a volta na cama e seu peso fazer a cama ceder com um rangido baixo. É assim todas as noites? Ele não quer que ninguém veja isso?...

Quando já escuto sua respiração mais profunda e constante, percebo que ele dormiu. Dorme um sono pesado, e é quase certo que tenha pesadelos o tempo todo. Sinto pesar e alguma culpa por seus pesadelos. Queria poder abraça-lo agora... É bonito, mesmo no escuro, falando sinceramente. Sinceramente, eu não quero mais vê-lo sentir medo de nada, nem de uma porta. Tão íntegro... Tão puro... E é virgem!

Ah, raios, que hora para lembrar dessas coisas!...

CONTINUA


	8. Meu Destino é Pecar 07

Meu Destino é Pecar Capítulo 07 

Quando penso no que escutei, tenho vontade de me desmontar inteiro, e resistir não é fácil. Não consigo mais dormir, olhando seu ombro, que às vezes se sacode. Como eu pude ser indiferente a isso? Esteve sempre bem evidente, estou dividindo uma casa e um quarto com esse garoto, não é? Já amanheceu e ele continua dormindo. Chorou por metade da noite, não vou acordá-lo agora. Está dormindo pesado e a única coisa que fez nas últimas horas foi rolar de costas. Agora vejo seu perfil desenhado tendo de fundo uma parede amarelo-claro, iluminada do sol que entra pela janela de cortina afastada. O tempo que ele dorme é o tempo em que estou acordado. Não penso mais em mim, no meu desejo, estou pensando apenas nele, em como talvez aquela história esbarre em algum tipo de verdade. Como? Nunca olhei para ele com a atenção que deveria merecer, até mesmo para a intenção que eu tinha. Tinha. Ainda o desejo, mas sei que não vou conseguir mais do que me destruir e acabar com esse delicado equilíbrio de temperamento que Saiyame tem.

Mexeu-se de novo. Seu rosto rola para o meu lado. Olheiras profundas e lilases. Ele dorme bem pior do que eu, e isso se arrasta há muito tempo, olhando atentamente. Droga, por que faz isso se não me quer? Vou embora dessa casa hoje mesmo, só estou ainda aqui por... Não há um motivo, eu nunca devia ter chutado a sua porta naquela noite. Que cabelo... Solto parece mais longo, mais cheio, mais louro. Se eu esbarrar um pouco ele nem vai sentir. Minha mão se enche com o cabelo dele, frio e sedoso. Espero que lamente muito quando eu for embora, porque então espero que ele veja a coisa maravilhosa que deixou de ter na sua vida (e entre as suas pernas...). Olho bem no seu rosto. Não acorda por nada nesse mundo, nem pelo carro que buzina na rua lá longe, ou pelos poucos passarinhos que piam no salgueiro. Nada. Nem se mexe. Eu poderia fazer quase tudo o que quisesse, mas não quero mais nada. Na verdade, eu queria... Nunca vi nem um pedacinho dessa pele além dos limites das roupas. Os botões de sua camisa são uma perfeita tentação, mesmo depois de mais uma noite em claro, e sabendo que não é hora para esse tipo de pensamento sujo.

Viro e estico um braço para cima dele. Apenas um botão. Ele não faz nada. Quem sabe outro? Não sei, não sei... Eu não deveria, ele pode ser tão perigoso quanto pode ser interessante. Bom, se eu morrer por isso... Mais um botão. E outro. Oh, a que ponto cheguei! E pensar que lhe tive nojo um dia... Agora arrisco literalmente meu pescoço para ver mais um pouco. É quase irônico, fiquei chorando aqui, me sentindo o último dos mortais e logo em seguida, isto: sua camisa com todos os botões soltos e eu sem coragem de olhar o há dentro dessa roupa larga.

Quero chorar de novo, mesmo com tudo o que se passa na minha cabeça, mas de alegria, porque seguro a ponta do tecido e arrasto para a esquerda, vejo metade de seu peito. Eu poderia berrar de alegria, sem dúvida alguma. Ele nem respira mais fundo. Queria retribuir aquele arranhão agora, intensamente, deixar lanhos profundos e vermelhos nessa pele branca e lisa. E muito quente, ele exala um calor tão intenso que me atinge a mais de um palmo de distância, brevemente morno. Queria retribuir o toque da sua língua aquela noite, se ele soubesse as horas de terror que passei debaixo de um chuveiro gelado!...

Saiyame não tem a idade que aparenta. Tem menos. A sua ossatura não é a de um adulto. Talvez tenha dezesseis anos, apenas, no máximo dezessete. Nunca mais que isso. E... Que coisa... Linda. Ele é lindo e feroz até quando dorme. Puxo mais o tecido e eu vejo então... Então, diante dos meus olhos, seu mamilo de coral está aí, nesse peito estreito e branco. Vou gritar. Não, não posso. Antes de gritar ou de lembrar que estou brincando com a morte, minha mão treme quando começo a toca-lo. Não é nada. Somente esbarro a palma da mão sobre seu estômago. Sempre quis toca-lo, vê-lo... Está dormindo, por que não vou me dar a este pequeno luxo? Impossível que acorde, eu estudei anos para tocar nos outros sem que sentissem, naquele treinamento inútil e absurdo. Me apoio num cotovelo, olhando bem para seu rosto tranqüilo... Cedo a esta curiosidade mórbida e minha mão vai descobrir por meus olhos o que a outra banda da camisa esconde. Vai entre a pele e o tecido. Quente... Ele é inteiramente quente agora. Treme? Não... Talvez esteja suspirando, escutar isso é uma delícia... Mexe-se um pouco e eu paro. Sua cabeça se acomoda mais no travesseiro, o rosto meio coberto pelo cabelo. Oh, eu não deveria estar me aproveitando da situação, mas antes de lembrar de qualquer senso de decência – como se eu soubesse o que é isso, hahaha! – deixo a ponta dos meus dedos trêmulos passarem sobre seu mamilo escondido pela roupa.

Saiyame entreabre os lábios no sono, apenas isso e mais nada. Sonhei com isso por semanas!... Ooooh, não acredito! Arrepia debaixo da minha mão, seu corpo todo freme bem devagar, quase não percebo seu mamilo de coral, claro e pequeno, enrijecer bem devagar quando esbarro a ponta de um dedo por ele. E pensar que é virgem... Meu Deus, como pude achar que é frio e insensível? Olho para seu peito quase todo nu, sua barriga lisa, seu umbigo e... O cós do jeans que tem povoado cada mau pensamento que tive (E tenho! Como tenho!). Toco perto de seu pescoço branco. Como eu quis ver estes ombros, o relevo das costelas... É melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu tenha imaginado: seu corpo todo é somente, e tão apenas somente, levemente aveludado de dourado.

Não vai sentir se eu... Minha mão passa encima de seu peito e encontra o outro mamilo. Não quero nem ver... Está exigindo um beijo, um carinho, não posso negar, mas também não posso ceder: minha unha passa sobre ele, provocando, depois o resto do dedo e da palma suada inteira. Saiyame se mexe, suspirando, respirando mais fundo que antes, suas bochechas ficando róseas... Se ele der apenas um gemido vou ter de beija-lo ou vou morrer de tanta excitação. Não, não quero que ele chore por nada que eu faça, mas não posso resistir, já não me importo muito com o peso da minha mão no seu corpo, ela simplesmente vai, e vai... No rumo daquele cós. O botão, eu tenho de soltar o botão! Assim... O barulho parece um estrondo nesse silêncio todo. Silêncio. Estou imaginando coisas...

Vejo agora definitivamente um caminho de pelinhos lisos e transparentes que vai para baixo. Estou louco de fazer isso. Sua barriga treme quando a toco, ele todo treme, está a um passo de acordar, eu sei, mas minha mão parece que não sabe de mais nada. Enfio os dedos por debaixo do cós, afagando os pelinhos louros que ele esconde, como é quente... em busca de sua roupa de baixo e...

Não tem nada aqui!

Quase engasgo quando minha mão esbarra justamente o que eu não estava procurando.

É bom demais para ser verdade! Me assusto com minha própria ousadia e tiro a mão na hora, com cuidado para que não acorde. Estou tão perturbado que acho que vou precisar de gelo para tomar banho de novo! Olho em seu rosto, sua boca rosada, trêmula... Não posso nem sonhar em fazer isso agora. E é virgem! Saiyame é virgem e não usa nada por baixo da roupa! Estou louco!

Está tudo tão quieto, não consigo parar de olhar para seus cílios longos e escuros, que marcam espantosamente o contorno de seus olhos rasgados... Vejo, imóvel e tenso, com a sensação de que o mundo vai acabar, seus cílios tremerem de leve, úmidos. Não tenho coragem de respirar, e nem de tirar minha mão de cima de seu peito. É tão bonito... Ele acorda, lânguido, respira fundo, aperta um pouco os olhos, e seu corpo todo fica tenso e rígido como uma tábua quando descerra lentamente os olhos e me vê tão perto.

Por favor, fico pensando, desesperado, não chore... Não chore, não grite... Não me odeie... Me bata, me mate, mas não me odeie!...Por favor, não fique triste comigo, Saiyame...! Quem vai chorar sou eu, vou chorar feito o idiota que chorou a noite inteira, sofrendo por me ver como o filho da mãe que sempre fui. Traí sua confiança agora. Não fique me olhando assim, eu só queria toca-lo. Estou quase sobre ele. O que vou fazer? Não vou fazer nada. Não vou dizer nada, porque nada do que eu disser vai fazer com que se acalme. Ele estica a mão para perto de mim e mexe no meu cabelo, daquele seu jeito, com curiosidade, concentrado em olhar. Está solto, ele enche as mãos, algumas mechas estão caindo encima de seu rosto, por seu ombro que está mais perto de mim... Ele gosta do meu cabelo? Desvia a atenção e olha para mim. Verdadeiramente, e apenas para mim. Escuto o silêncio de novo, enorme, opressor. Saiyame me olha nos olhos, de um jeito que me faz tremer de pavor, será que alguém algum dia lhe disse que tem os olhos de uma fera? Sim, ele os tem, me fazem estremecer, e seus lábios não se fecharam, úmidos e pequenos... Levanta os braços muito devagar, meio desajeitado, trêmulo e tão ansioso quanto eu, sinto pelo seu olhar, sua respiração oscilante... Não penso em mais nada. Os braços de Saiyame passam por meu pescoço, sinto o peso deles, e através do tecido das mangas de sua camisa, seu calor, sua respiração tão perto do meu rosto, nossos hálitos se misturando, nossos olhos se misturando, e tudo ficando escuro quando meu próprio cabelo cobre meus olhos, quando nos beijamos.

Nos beijamos.

Meu Deus...

Dura tão pouco, somente beijo de leve sua boca. É o bastante para meu coração disparar e fico tão nervoso como se fosse o meu primeiro. Talvez este seja o seu primeiro, Saiyame, mas eu nunca vou perguntar. Meu rosto se afasta do dele, estamos vermelhos e um pouco menos tensos, mas acho que está tão ansioso quanto eu. Esse silêncio vem de dentro dele, e ele cede aos poucos, até que consigo segurar seu rosto entre as mãos, e assim... Ele deixa que eu o beije de novo, e aí sim, descubro todo o sabor desses lábios pequenos apertados nos meus, sua saliva, suas mãos no meu cabelo, nos meus ombros. É tudo tão lento. Tão quente. Tão bom... Me afasto de novo e vejo seus olhos fechados, beijo de leve seus olhos fechados, querendo que isso dure para sempre.

Os sons retornam, ao redor, no quarto, em mim. Na casa também. Alguém está batendo na porta há não sei quanto tempo e nem escutamos. Dane-se, penso, quando Saiyame me encara novamente, mas a voz de Li faz eco na escada, ele dizendo que vai entrar. Mas que hora para visitas!...

Saiyame levanta da cama mais rápido do que qualquer coisa, amarrotado e constrangido, não damos uma palavra sobre o que acabou de acontecer e nem é preciso. Sai para o corredor e vou logo atrás, sem me dar conta que estou apenas enrolado no lençol, como tem sido estes dias – Não me acostumo a dormir vestido... – e quando chegamos ao alto da escada, poderia ser a minha vez de querer morrer. E passo perto de morrer mesmo. De vergonha.

Um flash de máquina fotográfica nos ilumina. Antes de eu descobrir o que nos atingiu, o riso de Tomoyo diz tudo. Ela veio junto com Li e trouxe essa coisa. E como nada podia ficar pior, parece que está escrito na nossa cara que esta foi uma noite daquelas. Saiyame, com os botões da roupa soltos, eu, neste lençol, descabelado, e ambos com olheiras. Não adianta tentar explicar que não aconteceu nada, vou ficar calado.

"Vocês dormiram... bem?" – Li pergunta, me fuzilando com o olhar. O que esse quer? Ele não está com Tomoyo? Que idéia é essa de ter ciúmes de Saiyame? Não vejo seus olhos, estão escondidos pelo cabelo castanho que cai sobre eles, displicente.

"Não sabe como." – Respondo, voltando ao quarto para me vestir. Se ele quer pensar coisas, vai ter muito que pensar...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Tomoyo estranhou que Saiyame não tenha ido visitá-la, mais de uma semana depois do ocorrido no sótão. Por isso está aqui. Para ser gentil, trouxe uma caixa de chocolates para ele. Se eu soubesse que ele iria abrir um sorriso desses, eu mesmo poderia ter lhe dado uma. Quem precisa de uma é Li, com seu azedume. Ele está me olhando de atravessado e fica dizendo que a mãe de Tomoyo quer muito falar comigo e que ela está em casa agora. Não vou sair daqui. Acabamos nós dois, um de cada lado da sala, nos encarando, e Tomoyo fala das coisas que têm acontecido, fingindo não notar o clima de guerra que há ao redor, e inclusive, muito interessada no que está havendo.

"... Tomoyo, por favor... destrua a fita. É melhor assim."

"Mas, Saiyame...! Li!" – Tomoyo se vira para ele, tocando seu braço. – "O que você acha? Ainda não tínhamos pensado nisso! Com quem a fita vai ficar?"

"Com Hisashi." – Ele responde, seco como uma árvore desfolhada. – "Assim vai poder relembrar o instante inesquecível em que deu um passo para dentro do círculo. Passagem de ida sem volta para o inferno, meu caro..."

Ele tinha de tocar nesse assunto? Saiyame fica tão calado quanto a samambaia do canto e deixa a caixa de doces ainda fechada sobre a mesa do centro.

"Afinal, Li, o que quer dizer o fato de eu ter dado aquele passo para dentro quando as brasas ainda estavam acesas? Elas se apagaram quando eu entrei..."

"Eu quero dizer que para alguém que não acredita em certas coisas, que incluem um copo andando sozinho..." – Ele dá uma risada soturna, segurando a mão de Tomoyo em seu colo. – "... Você está digamos... Apto a estar metido na mesma loucura que nós, e talvez ter os mesmo pesadelos, que começaram até antes de Yukito ser assassinado."

"Li..."

"Me desculpe, Tomoyo. Ele tem de saber. Está nisso tanto quanto nós, agora. Ele não foi envolvido. Ele _quer_ se envolver."

"Não conte sobre Sakura, seja o que tenha acontecido. Não me olhe assim, Hisashi, eu mesma não me lembro. Só tenho as marcas. Mas me recordo nitidamente do funeral de Yukito."

Saiyame está imóvel, escutando, mas quando escuta sobre o tal funeral, levanta e pede licença. Oferece chá. Vai para a cozinha, mas escuto seus passos subindo as escadas. Tomara que não aproveite nossa distração para fazer uma besteira...

"Ele morreu antes de Sakura. Três anos. Ela... nunca entendeu porque ele morreu daquele jeito. Não havia marcas, sangue, nada..."

"Mais uma coisa que eu quero saber. Você me disse que ele era o Juiz. Como poderia ser, se pelo que você disse, eles fora criados pelo tal Lead, e isso deve ter sido há mais ou menos um século?"

"Na verdade dois. Lead viveu entre nós há duzentos anos atrás. E Yukito não era o Juiz no sentido que você está imaginando... Ele era uma encarnação humana do Juiz Yue. Ele..."

Isso é uma piada ou o quê?

"Li, eu estou falando sério!"

"O que há com você? Tomoyo pode confirmar isso! Ela esteve no julgamento da Sakura! Vimos tudo! Se Toya estivesse aqui, ele também confirmaria isso!"

"Esse tal Lead é o mesmo Clow de todos me falam? Se ele viveu há duzentos anos como ainda pode haver algum servo vivo?"

"Os servos não são humanos, eles vivem indefinidamente, e se o corpo morre, eles renascem em outro!" – Li se levanta, confuso com as próprias palavras, e vem se sentar mais perto de mim. – "Assim eles atravessam o tempo! O Juiz deve ter feito isso não sei quantas vezes esperando que chegasse o dia de julgar o novo mestre! E... sim, ele se chamava Lead Clow."

"O Juiz era o Anjo que você citou. Digamos que isso seja verdade, e o que houve ao Leão? Como ele se chamava?"

Ecos vagos da história de Saiyame ficam martelando nas minhas têmporas. Estou cansado, e sem vontade de perder uma única palavra, receoso de dizer a Li o que escutei daquele garoto estranho. Se pelo menos eu soubesse até onde vai a verdade e onde entram os delírios desses tais magos...! Esfrego os olhos, tentando estar o mais lúcido possível quando escuto as palavras hesitantes de Li, que não pode mais fugir de nenhuma pergunta minha, afinal, eu dei aquele passo, eu mereço saber. Estou me sentindo dentro de um filme de terror.

"Li, pelo amor de Deus! Deixe esse assunto como está!" – Tomoyo está quase chorando, muito magoada por Li tocar nesse assunto. Ela está nervosa, aflita. Li silencia no mesmo instante. Eu também.

"Yukito, Yue, o Juiz... Não importa o nome. Aquele demônio está morto. E levou com ele uma parte da alma de Toya."

"O quê!"

A voz de Saiyame avisa que o chá está pronto. Tomoyo vai sem esperar por ninguém. Ficamos nós dois, nos entreolhando com reserva e desconfiança. Detesto chá, mesmo...

"A morte de Sakura tem relação direta com a dele, e você sabe que eu não vou dizer nada sobre isso. Mas precisa saber que Yukito, por mais humano que parecesse na frente dos outros, e na fotografia que você viu, debaixo daquela casca... era o Juiz Yue."

"E está morto agora? Definitivamente?"

"Esse seu tom de zombaria não me agrada nem um pouco. O corpo dele está morto, mas a alma é sempre imortal. Aprenda isso, agora que sua vida vai depender de qualquer conhecimento que puder acumular."

"Isso é uma brincadeira, certo?"

"Errado. Ver um copo andar sozinho encima de uma mesa é o melhor que vai ver a partir de agora. Talvez não tenha atentado para o fato, mas o passo para dentro do círculo pode fazer um tremendo estrago no sistema nervoso de alguém como você."

"Já faz mais de uma semana e eu não senti nada. Não vi nada."

"Tem certeza? Você não teria percebido o silêncio em torno de Saiyame se não fosse tão insensível a estas coisas. Sete dias depois do primeiro passo, a sua percepção vai começar a se abrir. Vai ser bem... dolorido. Em qualquer sentido, físico ou não. Eu nunca sofri com essa dor, mas você?..."

"..." – Os sete dias se inteiraram ontem. Talvez eu sinta alguma coisa por que estou tenso com esse assunto, essas coisas estão conseguindo me assustar. Aquela história que Saiyame conta para o nada é mais um elemento perturbador deste jogo. Penso no quanto aquilo que escutei essa madrugada me entristeceu, uma dor profunda e pungente, e não quero me sentir daquele jeito de novo, e não quero mais que Saiyame passe por aquela angústia tão dolorosa... – "E não há maneira de sair disso?"

"Talvez se você entregar uma parte da sua alma a um demônio como Yue. Mas Toya com certeza não teve muito sossego depois de fazer isso. E entregou a Yue justamente o dom da Visão, que estava com ele desde o nascimento. Ele olhava para Yukito e via Yue. Ele olhava para o nada e via coisas de dar calafrios até em mim."

"Isso poderia ser um lindo parágrafo de prontuário psiquiátrico. Já pensou sobre isso?" – Apesar do ceticismo do que eu digo, um arrepio corre por minha costa, quando lembro do fantasma de Sakura, vestido naquele pijama, o peito manchado. Uma moça morta com um sorriso lindo. Nunca sei se posso confiar tanto nas reações de Li a ponto de citar isso. Mais uma vez silencio.

"Na verdade, já. Eu e Tomoyo pensamos nisso por muito tempo. Por isso eu nunca disse a verdade à polícia e nem a ninguém. Tomoyo, por sua vez, preferiu esquecer. Ela tem vagas lembranças... Muito vagas mesmo."

"E cicatrizes."

"Todos temos cicatrizes. Onde as suas estão?" – Ele empurra o cabelo para trás.

"Aqui." – Não quero ver sua curiosidade ou seu escárnio quando puxo a gola da camisa e mostro os cinco riscos paralelos e cicatrizados que restaram do dia em que conheci Saiyame. Isso eu não sei explicar e levando em conta como as unhas de Saiyame não oferecem risco a ninguém, então, este pode ser um indício de algo sobrenatural, além do silêncio.

Li pestaneja e toca as cicatrizes do meu pescoço.

"São reais. Por isso seu pescoço estava enfaixado quando foi para a casa de Tomoyo."

"São. São bem reais. E os golpes se abriram mais de uma vez." – Não sei o que Li sente quando vê isso em mim, mas ele empalidece e volta a falar ainda mais baixo, como se não quisesse que nem Tomoyo e muito menos Saiyame nos escutasse:

"Quem fez isso em você foi Saiyame."

"Sim."

"Por isso estava querendo acabar com ele no jardim do hospital."

Eu não sabia o que eu estava acontecendo e nem imaginava que estas coisas existissem e houvesse gente que levasse tão à sério, e mais: eu nunca havia visto nada disso acontecer bem diante dos meus olhos. De que outra forma eu poderia reagir? O que posso fazer agora, que estou nisso e não consigo entender as coisas que escuto, embora saiba que elas têm alguma verdade em si?

"Por que você se sente tão atraído por ele?"

"Pela mesma razão que você. Quem não é insensível a isto pode perceber... Basta olhar nos olhos dele. Você já olhou nos olhos dele, Hisashi? Se quiser saber se alguém é humano realmente, olhe em seus olhos. Como nunca olhou nos olhos de ninguém antes e então verá."

Engasgo e tusso. Estou ouvindo mesmo isso? Ele fala com tanta naturalidade, tanta autoridade.

"De onde você tirou essa idéia! Ele é apenas um garoto!" – Sem querer desato a rir. Sei que meu riso é nervoso, porque sempre desato na gargalhada quando estou de frente para alguma coisa que me perturba mais do que gostaria, quando estou de frente para alguma coisa que não acredito, no entanto sei que não pode estar longe da realidade. E pensando bem, o que ele está dizendo faz sentido. Não sei como, de que modo é possível. Mas faz sentido. É assustador e real ao mesmo tempo, por que sei que isso não é um pesadelo e não posso me esconder disso por mais tempo. Eu dei um passo na direção de algo que não conheço e nem avalio o tamanho. Ele não acha graça, e o seu riso sinistro de antes parece nunca ter existido nesse rosto sério e fino. Estou me sentindo idiota e perdido, do mesmo jeito que me senti no dia da minha formatura...

"Eu teria rido assim quando Yukito estava vivo, antes de ver como ele era realmente, se alguém houvesse me dito." – Li se levanta e chama por Tomoyo, sem se despedir de nenhum de nós. – "Vou embora agora. Como eu disse e vou repetir agora: não sei quem é Saiyame, e nem sei se quero saber. Mas você deveria se importar. Está dormindo com ele. Não ia gostar de ter certas surpresas..." – Li escarnece, mostrando os dentes, num sorriso que pode ser diabólico ou simplesmente insano. Não se parece com o Li que conheço. Assusta-me quando faz isso, mostra algo de si que talvez a própria Tomoyo jamais tenha visto. Ele acha que eu e Saiyame?... Eu bem que queria que fosse verdade! Irrita-me a forma como ele diz isso, tão baixo que somente eu posso escutar, e ainda assim porque fico parado bem ao seu lado, quando ele está na porta da sala.

"Isso tudo me parece uma grande piada. Sinceramente. Parece que não suporta que eu esteja aqui, perto dele, quando era você que queria estar, já que não se conforma em estar com Tomoyo."

"Ela não tem nada a ver com isso."

"Ela gosta de assistir, ela viu quando você quase beijou Saiyame no hospital."

"Não se meta nisso, Hisashi. Eu estou avisando." – Li se volta totalmente para mim, aproximando o rosto do meu, e quase posso ver algo como um faiscar no fundo do castanho dos seus olhos escuros. – "Se eu não houvesse aberto mão da minha espada, você estaria morto desde o dia em que puxei você pelo cabelo... Agradeça a qualquer um que esteja lá no céu ou no inferno que seja responsável pelo seu destino."

"Meu destino, se eu tenho algum, está selado." – Aponto para meu pescoço, com um certo e desconhecido orgulho destas cicatrizes. Não sei... Sinto um prazer cheio de calor quando faço isso, me sinto marcado e preso indefinidamente a Saiyame através disso, e a sensação é perturbadora. Humano ou não, se é que isso é possível, estou por vontade própria ligado a ele, e mesmo se não quisesse, como o foi a princípio. Não sei por que digo o que digo, me lembro disso de repente, quando Tomoyo aparece no fim do corredor, terminando de abotoar seu casaquinho azul-marinho, não muito refeita de ainda há pouco, mas bem mais relaxada, e falando com Saiyame: - "Me diga, Li... Estas marcas não são parecidas com as marcas dos braços da sua Tomoyo?"

Ele ergue os olhos por um instante, como se acabasse de levar o maior susto de sua vida, muito pálido, muito lívido. Lembro que estava assim quando o encontrei no hospital, literalmente morto. Aquela fagulha de ódio que havia em seus olhos some e eles se tornam tão escuros que poderiam ser negros. Li é um mistério, pode ser tão doce quanto pode ser um fel... Ele agora parece a um passo de desmaiar, quando agarra com uma certa força o braço de Tomoyo, a leva consigo para fora da casa. Não sei o que eu disse de tão errado... As marcas são parecidas! Seria impossível que Saiyame as tivesse feito em Tomoyo, dez anos atrás ele era uma criança! Não era?

Tomoyo tenta protestar, mas tudo o que Li consegue dizer é que eles têm de sair daqui o mais rápido possível, não adianta que Saiyame venha de lá e pergunte o que está havendo. Quando olha para ele, o interesse de antes é substituído na expressão de Li por algo entre medo, surpresa e indignação.

Não sei ao certo que impacto minhas palavras tiveram, isso me leva a crer que esbarrei em algo perigoso e muito grande. Não entendo, e nem tenho como ou a quem perguntar. Li desaparece porta afora. Ficamos olhando para a porta fechada, sentindo um eco da pressa e do medo súbito que o dominou. Sei que Saiyame, no seu silêncio constante, me culpa pelo que houve. Estraguei tudo... Acho que agora tão cedo não vou conseguir outro beijo dele.

"O que você disse a ele? Por que ele olhou para mim daquele jeito?" – Todas as suas perguntas vem de uma única vez, e ele também, andando na minha direção enquanto tira o cabelo de cima do rosto. Vem de tal forma que esqueço que sou o adulto dessa e recuo no seu mesmo passo. – "O que você sabe que o deixou daquele jeito?"

"Ele está com ciúmes de você."

"Problema meu. Eu quero saber o que você disse a ele."

"Eu disse que ia ficar com você de um jeito ou de outro, que estava preso a você."

"Eu não sou sua propriedade!" – Acho que pela primeira vez eu o escuto gritar, Saiyame está novamente mais triste do que irritado. – "Eu já disse que você não é meu dono. E eu não quero estar ligado a você! Eu não quero a minha vida presa à sua."

"Que vida!" – Perco a paciência também. Se ele não me quer de jeito nenhum por que deixou aquele beijo acontecer? Por que me abraçou daquele jeito? E por que eu me importo tanto com isso? – "Você tentou se matar! Eu estive ali o tempo todo! Eu me importei com você!"

"Eu nunca pedi nada a você. Poderia ter me deixado morrer. Para você eu seria apenas mais um, como sou, afinal de contas." – Eu conheço esse soltar de ombros, esse ar magoado, essa voz baixa e rouca. Não, não vai voltar para aquele sótão e fingir que está morto! Fique vivo, entendeu? Fique bem vivo para ver o quanto eu detesto saber que Li está perto de você!

"Eu só não quero aquele sujeito perto de você."

"Não se meta nisso." – Chega aos pés da escada, e fica segurando o corrimão, enquanto olha para cima, e várias cores claras varam a clarabóia, iluminando os degraus. – "Não se envolva com nenhum deles, e nem comigo!"

"Você não é mais um! Me escute, que raio! Você gosta de Li ou o quê? Se disser que gosta dele, eu posso dopar a Tomoyo e vocês podem ser felizes para sempre, está bom assim? Mas eu não agüento ver Li perto de você! Tocando você!"

"O que você sabe? Hisashi, você não sabe de nada...!" – Vai subir e se trancar naquele maldito sótão de novo, me deixar aqui sozinho!...

"Eu sei que você tem um segredo! Eu sei que sofre com isso! E eu sei que tem algo a ver com a morte daquelas pessoas... Tem a ver com Li... E, Saiyame... Eu não quero que ele tente beijar você de novo." – Meu rosto esquenta na mesma hora. Estou cansado e devo estar confuso, apenas isso, com sono. Nos encaramos. Que pior jeito para ele saber o que eu vi no hospital?

"Não se preocupe. Ele não vai tentar me beijar novamente. E você também não. Nunca mais."

E não adianta que eu reclame, xingue, faça um estardalhaço ou tenha uma crise de nervos no pé da escada. Ele vai e some depois da curva do corredor. Sem olhar para trás.

Isso vai acabar mal...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

No fim da tarde escuto Saiyame descer correndo as escadas. Sei para onde está indo. Não tenho pressa de ir. A mãe de Tomoyo está me esperando lá também.

Ele conversou com Tomoyo, e ela estava meio incrédula, hoje pela manhã... E houve aquela saída estranha de Li. Adoraria saber porque ficou daquele jeito. Se ele estiver lá com Tomoyo, penso enquanto vou andando pela rua, me equilibrando na pedra da beirada da sarjeta, não vou perder a chance de atormenta-lo mais um pouco, até que ele desista definitivamente de Saiyame, não importa o que ele queira afinal.

Aperto a campainha, as empregadas já me conhecem, pode entrar, obrigado, no escritório, obrigado, já conheço o caminho. A mãe de Tomoyo fala em mais de um telefone ao mesmo tempo. A pilha de papel mudou de lugar, e parece até maior. Ela é muito direta comigo, e me fuzila com perguntas. Quer saber absolutamente tudo o que tem se passado. Por fim, satisfeita e talvez aliviada em saber que sua filha está muito melhor, embora tenha esquecido por vontade própria o que aconteceu na noite do assassinato de Sakura (Descubro por acaso, a mãe dela me diz quase sem querer, ao tentar me dar um referencial do tempo em que a filha esteve doente), ela pergunta o que sei sobre esse algo entre Tomoyo e Li que se alterna entre uma sólida e estranha amizade, uma vez que ele é bem anti-social e um ardente namoro. Claro que, como enfermeiro, eu digo que não sei de nada.

Mudando de assusto, ela desliga os telefones, tira o cabo de todos eles e relaxa na poltrona. Olhando com olhos pouco profissionais... O senhor Fujitaka Kinomoto está muito bem servido.

"Não sabe de nada, é?" – Sorri, mostrando que eu não enganei ninguém aqui. Acho que estou encolhendo nessa cadeira...– "Mas vamos fazer de conta que sabe..."

Ela cruza as pernas e tira uma caixa de dentro de uma das gavetas da escrivaninha. Abre e me oferece. Charutos. Essa mulher fuma charuto? Recuso, mas é bem... Diferente ver uma mulher tão fina acender um charuto cubano e fumar com tanta naturalidade. Realmente... O senhor Fujitaka Kinomoto não tem do quê reclamar. Depois de uma baforada em forma de anel, ela sorri de novo:

"... Faça de conta que sabe: se há algo entre eles, Hisashi, o que você acha disso?"

"Em que sentido? Profissional ou como amigo de Tomoyo?"

"Ambos."

"Eu acharia ótimo. Mas também acharia que Li tem coragem..."

"Está falando dos surtos, não? Ela não tem um surto desde que tentou suicídio pela última vez, e isso aconteceu há mais ou menos uns quatro meses..."

"Nunca se sabe quando vai ser o próximo. Talvez fiquem espaçados, até desaparecer. Se ela se ocupar em outras coisas..."

"Ela me ajuda nos negócios quando não estou em casa... Mas ela nunca gostou muito de papeladas. Tomoyo gosta de música, fotografia. Ela cantava no colégio, no conservatório, ela lhe contou? Acha que seria um bom sinal, profissionalmente falando, se ela voltasse a fazer as coisas que gosta? Não por Li, mas por si mesma?"

"Seria um ótimo sinal."

Ela estende a caixa de charutos para mim, e desta vez aceito por educação. Detesto essas coisas...

"Então fume comigo, Hisashi Wakai. Tomoyo esqueceu encima da mesa da sala uma partitura que está escrevendo..."

Ela joga o isqueiro para mim. Acendo e encho o peito de fumaça. Quente, forte... Como essa mulher agüenta? Se bem que é por uma boa causa. Tomoyo está escrevendo uma música, se está fazendo isso é algo para se comemorar até com fogos de artifício...

"E... ela esqueceu também outra coisa."

"O que?" – Pergunto, sentindo os olhos arderem. Tudo nesta sala está meio enevoado pela fumaça muito branca e pela tontura que o cheiro de tabaco me causa. O sorriso dela se parece com o da filha, e descubro da pior maneira que Tomoyo tem a quem puxar suas perversões:

"Ah, nada muito importante..." – Ela coloca encima da mesa um cartão de polaróide, com a face virada para baixo. – "Mas muito divertido de se ver... Eu não imaginava... Não o culpo, Hisashi, se eu fosse uns dez anos mais nova eu... quem sabe?" – Que mulher diabólica! Viro o cartão e quase me enterro de vergonha na frente dela. É a fotografia que Tomoyo tirou hoje pela manhã na casa de Saiyame, e nós dois, naquela situação horrível, de olhos arregalados, na escada. Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo?

Ela continua sorrindo, me levanto e dou uma desculpa esfarrapada qualquer para sumir desse escritório. Agora ela me olha da cabeça aos pés, atentamente. Nunca pensei que ficaria tão envergonhado em ser olhado desse jeito... Essa mulher... Tomoyo não poderia ser diferente tendo uma mãe como essa!

Pobre senhor Kinomoto...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sei muito bem que ele está aqui, é como se eu estivesse seguindo-o pelo cheiro. Sei apenas, e isso é tudo. Vou andando pelos corredores, por onde minha imaginação fértil diz que Saiyame pode estar. Eu poderia encontrá-lo em qualquer lugar agora... E encontro. Não sei o que está conversando com Tomoyo, ele está ajoelhado no chão, e ela está sentada num pufe no chão da sala, perto da varanda do jardim de inverno, de onde se pode ver a piscina. Está anoitecendo e eles são duas figuras em negro num fundo violeta e laranja. Estão falando muito baixo, e a maior parte das coisas que Tomoyo diz são veementes negativas. Saiyame insiste em alguma coisa que ela não aprova, é claro. Estão falando de Li? De mim? De quem? Bato na porta aberta e Tomoyo me diz para entrar. Saiyame não ergue os olhos e nem fala comigo.

"O que houve hoje de manhã? O Li estava tão nervoso, mas não quis falar sobre isso." – Ela começa, fazendo um gesto para que eu me sente perto deles.

"Eu disse coisas que não devia."

"Isso é normal..." – Ela sorri, deixando aquela preocupação de lado, passa a mão encima da cabeça de Saiyame e ele cerra um pouco os olhos. Parece um grande gato vestido de preto nessa varanda. – "Sempre fazemos coisas assim. Você vai fazer muitas coisas que não deve, e até o que não quer. Sakura, quando se envolveu nisso tinha de se desdobrar em várias para dar conta das cartas... Éramos todos crianças naquela época. Eu, ela, Li, Eriol..."

"Ela buscou as tais sete cartas?"

"Naquele tempo eram bem mais que sete. No começo ela teve de rivalizar com Li, ele teria matado Sakura para conseguir as cartas. Não sei. Mesmo sendo Eriol quem é, ele nunca... Nunca teve a mesma obstinação de Li. Isso me assusta nele."

"Eriol?" – Já ouvi esse mesmo nome na boca de Saiyame. Mais um, e eu não acredito que estou discutindo esses absurdos com essa garota que o trata como se ele fosse um gato... Se ela lhe der uma bola ele vai correr atrás! – "Eu não acredito que Li pudesse ser assim. Quantos anos ele tinha quando isso aconteceu?"

"Ele tinha a idade daquela fotografia do meu quarto. Eriol, ah..." – Tomoyo dá um risinho e suspira. – "Eriol é um cavalheiro. Um canalha debaixo de toda a elegância. Ele é muito bem educado, muito... inglês, mas um canalha, afinal. E como todos os homens canalhas, Eriol tem encantos..."

"Você devia gostar muito dele..." – Depois de ter visto os olhos de Tomoyo brilharem tanto quanto quando ela está com Li, eu nem deveria dizer isso, deveria é ter certeza...

"Como não gostar de alguém que me ensinou a beijar de língua?" – E ela dá uma risada divertidíssima. Se eu não estivesse tão constrangido, riria também. Tomoyo não é tão inocente quanto eu imaginei... – "Ah, sim... Deixando a diversão de lado: éramos crianças, mas Li passou a vida sendo preparado para ser o mestre das cartas e perder para Sakura esse direito deixou uma ferida muito profunda no orgulho dele."

"E quando ela?..."

"Ele abriu mão do direito que tinha de ir em busca das cartas de novo, já que as outras foram destruídas, pelo que me contou depois. Mas como você viu, ele estava perdendo o controle sobre o próprio poder, por isso as coisas se mexiam sozinhas perto dele, por isso teve de mudar de idéia. E ele me disse que havia entregue a espada a Toya, antes de ele ir embora, anos atrás."

"Era uma espada de verdade? Para que? Ele está em busca das tais cartas, já conseguiu sete. E os outros? Eles também estão nisso?"

"Toya, eu não sei. Ele é irmão da Sakura, e ele sabia quem o Yukito era antes de todos nós. O senhor Kinomoto o expulsou de casa, você sabe... e ele não deu notícias nos últimos dez anos." – Tomoyo morde o lábio, com um sorrisinho travesso. – "... Toya era um sonho...! Eriol foi embora de volta para a Inglaterra e o Li me pediu o endereço dele há uns anos atrás, mas eu não sei se ele chegou a escrever. Eles nunca se deram muito bem... Por causa da Sakura."

"Li era o namorado dela."

"Eriol não era egoísta. Nada egoísta." – Tomoyo levanta e vai se encostar no ferro da varanda, está escuro ainda em quase toda a casa, e o jardim é sinistro assim. Tomoyo poderia ser mais uma assombração, mas é uma assombração muito bonita. Saiyame apenas escuta e a segue até lá, como se nada do que estivesse escutando fosse novidade. – "Venha aqui. Não quero que nenhum dos empregados escute sobre isso."

Obedeço e fico bem próximo dela, que olha disfarçadamente ao redor. Está segurando firme a mão de Saiyame, como a procurar nele algum tipo de apoio, como sempre tem acontecido, embora em certos momentos, mais parece que ele é quem precisa de alguém para ajudá-lo e consolá-lo.

"Li é um estranho até para mim, Hisashi. Quando ele quer poder, ele quer e pronto. Eu já o vi erguer a mesma espada que ele deu a Toya para matar Sakura, e éramos crianças! Ele esteve a vida inteira destinado a fazer qualquer coisa para recuperar esse poder. Até mesmo Sakura tinha medo dele. Toya nunca o olhou com bons olhos e Yukito..."

"Se vai dizer que ele era Yue, disso eu já sei."

"Sim. Justamente por isso ele se preocupava com Li. Ele sempre amou com a mesma facilidade com que odiou, entende?" – Ela sacode os cabelos no vento que sopra de entre as árvores, frio e cortante. –"Li se apaixonou por Yue, ao mesmo tempo que odiou Sakura. E amou Sakura ao mesmo tempo que passou a odiar Yue e qualquer um que estivesse perto dela. A espada não está mais com ele, mas a Mandala está, e eu acho que ele a está usando para conjurar o próprio poder. E em busca de poder... as pessoas mudam. Ele está ficando diferente. Não comigo. Mas com você."

Minha cabeça está começando a doer com tantas coisas acontecendo, tantas sujeiras saindo de debaixo do tapete. Isso é muito maior do que parecia no começo. Por que ele me odiaria? Eu nunca fiz nada? Eu apenas dei aquele passo!...

"Tomoyo, eu tenho de ir. Não posso esperar mais. Você vai me fazer aquele favor?" – A voz baixa de Saiyame interrompe a expectativa insuportável que surge entre nós. Ele não se surpreendeu pelo que escutou, e talvez saiba disso tudo mais do que demonstra. Tomoyo fica desconcertada com o que ele pergunta e eu não entendo afinal o que estavam conversando antes que a deixa desse jeito. Ela coloca a mão sobre o bolso do vestido, mas não diz nada em resposta, apenas um olhar perplexo e um sinal negativo com a cabeça. – "Nesse caso, eu vou saber o que fazer." – Ele diz, baixando os olhos e recebendo mais um afago sobre a cabeça. Se ele fosse tão doce assim comigo...

"Melhor que vocês saiam agora. Li vai me levar para jantar e como ele não está nada confiável..."

Ela tem razão. Estou praticamente jurado de morte por ele e até já disse com todas as letras que me odeia. Se ele for o mínimo ambicioso do que ela acabou de descrever, então tenho motivos de sobra para perder o sono. Uma espada de verdade nas mãos dele, e ele cego pelo poder... Ele disse que o poder poderia cegar alguém, e, no entanto ele mesmo se afunda nisso.

"Você não tem medo dele?"

"Li pode matar com uma palavra. E se você tiver algo que ele queira, ele vai passar por cima de qualquer coisa para conseguir. Eu não tenho medo, por que ele me deu um poder sobre sua vida, sobre seu coração que é tarde demais para me tirar. E temos um segredo em comum. E você, Hisashi, tem um interesse em comum com ele."

Está dito tudo. Com um olhar, ela diz que não pode dizer mais nada. Isso é tudo o que sabe, e assim já é suficiente. Estou quase tonto com tudo isso e minha cabeça está realmente doendo.

Olho para Saiyame vendo claramente que ele é o nosso interesse comum. Tomoyo sabe disso, e fala com tanta naturalidade, penso, ao mesmo tempo em que o agarro pelo braço e o levo comigo, tentando conter seus silenciosos protestos, ele tentando puxar o braço e eu quase tentado a arrastá-lo pelo cabelo. Maldito. Garoto atrevido... Faz isso de propósito, penso, por que deixou as coisas chegarem a este ponto? Faria diferença você ter recusado a proximidade de Li no hospital? Acho que não. Tomoyo diz um breve até logo, ela continua na varanda, ignorando o vento frio do outono e a chuva que está se armando no céu já totalmente violeta. Vamos logo, resmungo, quando abro a porta. Não sei o que Li viu em você. Pensando bem, nem eu sei o que vi em você.

Tomoyo chama por nós, pede para Saiyame esperar, e ela vem, correndo pelo corredor escuro e coloca nas mãos dele alguma coisa que não consigo ver e diz como se fosse algum tipo de senha: "três são o suficiente". Ninguém acendeu luz nenhuma nesta casa até agora. Não sei o que é, mas é pequeno, e ao olhar para o que ela lhe deu, Saiyame não agradece. Ele passa por mim correndo, e atravessa o jardim, os portões, no rumo da casa.

"Tomoyo, o que?..."

"Não importa. Li se sente atraído por ele pelo mesmo motivo que se sentia assim em relação a Yukito... Yue. Mas depois, se tornou uma raiva profunda. Não sei o que ele vê ou sente quando está perto de Saiyame, mas eu não vou mentir para você, Hisashi. Por amizade eu não posso mentir: pelo modo que Li está agindo, talvez Saiyame não seja o que aparenta. Do mesmo modo que Yukito."

"Eu não sei se acredito nisso."

"Acreditando ou não, se Saiyame não for apenas um rapazinho calado, você está envolvido demais para sair. Mais do que eu. Mais do que Li. Apenas cuide bem dele."

"Cuidar dele? Acha mesmo que ele precisa de mim?"

"Vá de uma vez. Cuide dele, está bem? Até logo, Hisashi." - Tomoyo vai para dentro da casa, sumindo no escuro da sala e do corredor. Agora está um breu aqui dentro e um arrepio sobre por minha nuca. Estou me sentindo estranho. Acho que é aquilo que chamam de mau pressentimento, mas eu nunca acreditei nisso. Vou acreditar, então, que apenas estou desconfiando que Saiyame vai fazer alguma idiotice daquelas que só ele é capaz de fazer. Ela me disse bem mais do que eu achei que sabia.

E eu tenho de correr para casa bem mais rápido do que achei que pudesse, como se houvesse alguma coisa correndo atrás de mim, e eu sei que não é nada, só essa sensação de medo, de vazio. É isto um pressentimento? Se o tive antes eu o curei com uma aspirina, mas agora minha cura é Saiyame, e a minha febre é tudo o que Tomoyo me disse.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Chego e aqui também está escuro e abafado, embora frio. Saiyame não fêz nada, ele está obedientemente sentado nos degraus, ainda com o casaco, olhando para o vazio e nem se mexe quando entro ofegante e meio desesperado. Ele não se afeta com nada? Afetou-se hoje de manhã, quando toquei seu corpo e algo me diz que estive muito perto de acender algo nele que nenhuma outra pessoa conseguiu acender. Olhe para mim, eu digo, e ele me diz que o jantar está pronto.

"Não entendo você..."

Chego bem perto de Saiyame e ele levanta o rosto impassível, colocado entre suas mãos brancas. Não faça assim, não me olhe como se eu não fosse nada ou como se olhasse com mais interesse para a parede atrás de mim. Não, Saiyame... Não digo nada. Tenho de cuidar dele. Mas como? Não consigo cuidar nem de mim, ou não teria feito a loucura de entrar na sua vida literalmente pondo a porta abaixo. Consigo passar a mão em seu ombro, ele permite, consigo segurar seu rosto e suspender seu queixo. Que olhos bonitos e claros você tem... Não vejo nada de errado com seus olhos, como Li me disse que veria... Você não é nada de anormal, é só um rapaz grande demais para a idade, sério, desconfiado. Devia sorrir mais, eu sei que o seu sorriso é muito bonito. Você deve ter sido uma criança linda e em uns cinco anos vai ser um adulto mais lindo ainda. Só tem de sorrir mais. Estendo a mão para que ele se levante e venha comigo. Só não quero ficar sozinho, com essa sensação de engasgo e tensão que não passa, só aumenta e piora perto dele, mas Tomoyo me mandou cuidar de Saiyame. Ela sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei, e deve ter algo a ver com aquilo que estava no bolso, mas nem imagino o que seja, qual seja a sua próxima loucura.

Vamos para a sala de jantar em vez da cozinha. Lá está o meu prato arrumado. Apenas o meu.

"Você não vai jantar?"

"Não. Não estou com fome."

Deve estar se sentindo mal. Normalmente ele come bem até demais, já o vi comer o que seria suficiente para manter alguém com o dobro de seu peso. Fase de crescimento, nunca estranhei, mas agora isso?

"O que está acontecendo?"

Ele olha com estranheza. Não responde, não se senta, e nem deixa que eu me aproxime. Ele arrumou os bolinhos de arroz no prato, e parecem ótimos, ele sabe cozinhar muito bem, apesar do tempero forte demais... Não quero estragar algo que ele fez por gentileza com a minha neurose. Aceitando essa situação que me cheira a algo de podre, puxo a cadeira e me sento. É tudo o que ele quer. É inocente, tão inocente que corre na mesma hora em que me sento, vara o corredor e segue escada acima.

Eu sabia que havia algo de errado! Vou atrás, estava bem debaixo do meu nariz e eu não quis ver. Não perco meu tempo chamando-o. Vou deixando o casaco em algum lugar do chão no caminho. Por que não fui embora de uma vez? Estou quebrando a promessa que fiz a mim mesmo. Não consigo sentir mais raiva de Saiyame. Estou somente triste e quase resignado, quase tiro meu ombro do lugar ao arrombar a porta do sótão, e o vejo pôr alguma coisa na boca. Grito seu nome e ele não me escuta, está tentando engolir, mas talvez esteja tão nervoso que não consegue, sentado nos tornozelos, no meio dessa confusão de riscos e cinzas no chão coberto de poeira. Agarro seus ombros e ele deixa cair no chão um vidro de remédios amarelo, de tampa branca.

Conheço essa medicação. É o sedativo mais forte que Tomoyo tinha, ela teve de tomar nos tempos dos surtos, antes da última internação. Cuspa, mas que inferno! Bato com força na sua costa, tentando fazê-lo cuspir os comprimidos. O frasco não está vazio, e nem é preciso, com três ele pode conseguir uma parada respiratória irreversível em poucos minutos.

"Que besteira você quer fazer? Cuspa isso de uma vez!" - Ele tenta me empurrar e consigo derrubá-lo de quatro no chão, e bato na sua costa com tanta força que ele perde o ar. Enfim, dois comprimidos estão no chão, e o terceiro volta com a tosse que a falta de ar provoca em Saiyame.

Faço com que levante o rosto, está gelado, sem ar. Bati com muita força, e ele ainda me empurra, me amaldiçoa, me diz coisas horríveis, e me manda embora. Não vou, respondo, você sabe que não. Vai pegar o vidro que está no chão, e aí nos lutamos, não brigamos, mas tenho de usar de força para fazer com que Saiyame não tente de novo. Agarro seus braços e os forço para trás, ele está cada vez mais frio, mais arquejante e pálido... Afrouxo um pouco as mãos em seus braços e acabo tendo de segurá-lo para que não caia. Bati mesmo com muita força...

"Respire devagar... " - Mas na verdade eu queria pedir que ele não me olhasse desse jeito, como se fosse traído, como se eu fizesse isso de propósito... Não posso evitar, Saiyame, você mente muito mal, não sabe mentir.

Ele não consegue se apoiar, mesmo tentando se escorar na parede, e quando tenta me empurrar de novo, acaba caindo, e tenho de cair junto para que ele não se machuque tanto, e escorrego para junto da parede, ele sobre mim, ainda arquejando palavras iradas. Está imóvel. Tomara que tenha desmaiado. Bati com a cabeça na queda, e não posso cair no sono agora. O vidro amarelo ainda está ali, tão longe e tão perto, posso alcançar se o largar aqui, mas ele está extremamente pesado. Se ele conseguiu engolir um comprimido só vai dormir por umas trinta e seis horas, no mínimo, se estiver em jejum, e acordar enjoado, mas se acabou de engolir dois ou mais, além daqueles que o fiz cuspir, acho que é a última vez que o vejo com vida.

"Por que você faz isso? Você sempre decepciona as pessoas que gostam de você?... Pense em Tomoyo... Ela sabia para que você queria essa porcaria?"

Silêncio. Ele está jogado no chão, meio de lado, entre as minhas pernas, o jeans manchado da poeira, a camisa suja de pó. Eu devo estar imundo também. Sua cabeça loura está no meu colo, e suas costas estão encostadas na minha coxa. Com tantas coisas para fazer, você tem que justamente querer morrer? Você salva a vida dos outros e não quer salvar a sua? Salve a minha então, raios, ou vou morrer de aflição se você conseguir o que deseja, pois aí eu é que não vou conseguir o que quero. Agüento tudo, só não agüento que você morra antes de ir para a cama comigo. Por que disse que eu não irei mais beijá-lo? Estava falando sério mesmo? Se esta situação fosse outra, e se você estivesse entre os meus joelhos como está agora, Saiyame, só precisaria se virar um pouco e teria muito com o que se divertir... Ah, a sua boca, a sua língua... E que hora para pensar em coisas assim...!

"Ela sabia, mas achou que eu fosse desistir. Tinha certeza disso." - Ele responde, baixo e devagar. Talvez esteja chorando. Sua voz está mais grave. Afago sua cabeça, ele se encolhe, aceita que eu faça isso. Desistiu. Não vai mais lutar, talvez tente de novo, todavia, vai ter de me amarrar no pé da mesa para isso. - "E você continua se metendo onde não é da sua conta. Desista de mim. Não guarde lembranças de mim."

"Como pode querer que as pessoas se esqueçam de você? Deve ter alguém que se lembre, que goste de você... A sua família, os seus amigos... "

"Não tenho nada disso. Quem sentirá a minha falta, se eu já fiz a minha parte e eles já tentam ser felizes por si mesmos? Cada um deles já consegue olhar para frente e ver alguma coisa. E você vai ver bem mais do que a maioria deles."

"Não pode entrar e sair assim da vida das pessoas."

"Você faz isso."

"Mas eu sou mais velho!"

"E eu sou mais velho que vocês todos."

Há uma amargura tão grande no que ele diz, de tal forma assustadora, que quase acredito nisso. Não acredito, como não acredito na maior parte das coisas que escuto dessa gente, mas é algo que me perturba, me incomoda, e aquele aperto no peito de antes volta quando Saiyame fala de sua idade. Ele é só um garoto. Lembro imediatamente que Li disse que às vezes ele parece ter duzentos anos, e neste momento, parece ter até mais. E ao mesmo tempo, com um ar de quem viu séculos e séculos se passarem ante esses olhos de cor estranha e clara, ele move seu rosto na minha direção, como a levantar uma bandeira branca. Começa a se mexer, as mãos no chão e na beirada das caixas empilhadas ao nosso lado, e finalmente se coloca de joelhos na minha frente, tomando fôlego para levantar. Você venceu, eu desisto, diz sua tristeza ao me olhar.

Ele está tonto da falta de ar, acaba ficando no mesmo lugar, sobre os calcanhares, respirando fundo, e cada vez mais.

De repente ouço sua voz. Ele começa a falar...

CONTINUA


	9. Meu Destino é Pecar 08

Meu Destino é Pecar Capítulo 08 

_E assim a história recomeça, e quando Hisashi imagina que ela esteja começando de fato, na verdade ela está preste a encontrar seu fim. Saiyame sabe disso, mas como ninguém nunca o escutou, ele continua a contá-la, sem esperar que isso aconteça. Quer simplesmente colocar isso para fora em forma de palavras, para poder esquece-la e ele também tentar encontrar seu fim._

Ele, o Mestre, passou da ira à preguiça, poupando-se soberbamente para saciar sua gula, sem esperar invejar a nenhum outro por tomar o que a sua luxúria forçava que se tornasse avarento. E assim ele pecava contra tudo e todos, sete vezes. Mas sempre de uma maneira fria e calculada. Ele era uma pessoa que sabia esperar. Ele sabia que esperar era a melhor coisa, e o tempo somente trabalharia a seu favor, como vinha sendo há todos estes anos. Não que ele houvesse desistido de perseguir Cerberus, disto ele jamais desistiria, ele mesmo lhe disse, pois era o seu grande fetiche, o seu ódio e o seu desejo. Seu amor pertencia a Yue, ele nunca o disse, mas traía isso no carinho com que se referia ao servo mais jovem, ele era o seu amor, e também era seu desejo.

E justamente, Lead não precisou esperar tanto pelo que queria. Meses, talvez anos, Cerberus nunca saberia explicar, porque dentro do palacete – Que ele escutava Chen Li chamar de solar, agora que ela era amante de Lead, e por isso sua visita na casa era freqüente, embora os servos não tivessem permissão de vê-la de perto – o tempo corria livremente, sem a interferência de nenhuma data, nenhuma comemoração, e o que ele poderia fazer para saber isso era olhar pelas vidraças e ver as roseiras e árvores floridas ou desfolhadas.

Quando as folhas estavam ainda verdes, mas já tomando uma tonalidade quente e amarelada, sem ainda terem caído sobre a grama do jardim, Cerberus olhou mais uma vez, quando parou no corredor para amarrar o laço de suas meias, que as prendiam debaixo do sarongue, firmando-as logo abaixo dos joelhos. Era madrugada ainda, e junto com as criadas mais velhas, era sempre o primeiro a se levantar. Yue ainda poderia dormir mais, e ele sempre dormia muito, quando não estava se queixando de fome, talvez porque estivesse crescendo rápido demais, já podia vestir algumas das roupas antigas de Cerberus, levando em conta a altura, e tinha somente então o que eram os onze, no mais doze anos de uma criança humana, e assim se portava. Ele andava atrás de Cerberus, chamando-o, e vivia ameaçando de contar alguma coisa para o Mestre, tinha ciúmes de Chen Li e deixou-se abrandar quando ela lhe trouxe doces. Por ele, Cerberus não podia nem tentar se divertir, mesmo que essa diversão fosse brincar com um velho pião encontrado no porão – Que talvez já tivesse pertencido a ele quando antes de se tornar um servo – quando eram crianças. E agora que já estava maior, ele nem podia tentar falar com as criadas algo mais que as ordens, que Yue sempre estava por perto. E até nessa mesma manhã escura Yue veio correndo pelo corredor na sua direção. Estava chorando e arrastava o lençol consigo, e Cerberus perguntou se havia tido um pesadelo. Ele achou que o Mestre houvesse ido ao quarto, mas Yue negou com um gesto de cabeça, enquanto puxava Cerberus pelas mangas, quando se encolhia no chão, sentando. Perguntou se estava ferido, se estava se sentindo mal... Mas a maneira como Yue veio trazendo a coberta pelo corredor, ainda vestido com a roupa de dormir e o cabelo solto (tão longo agora que ia além de sua cintura quando estava assim, inteiramente liso e de um branco resplandecente), e não queria dizer o que estava acontecendo o fizeram lembrar de si mesmo, e ele teve medo. Puramente isso. Se o Mestre soubesse, e saberia de qualquer jeito, perseguiria Yue pela casa com o mesmo ardor com que sempre perseguira Cerberus, talvez mais, talvez nem precisasse de tanto. Yue o amava, seu medo não resistia muito perto do Mestre. Ajoelhou ao seu lado e puxou o lençol de sua mão, olhando para os pés descalços de Yue contra o chão escuro e frio de madeira corrida. Ele soltou o tecido e Cerberus não precisou procurar muito para achar a mancha pequena e ainda úmida de sêmem no lençol, e viu que o camisolão branco de dormir de Yue também estava manchado e úmido.

Ele não soube o que dizer, e silenciou. Pegou-o pela mão e o levou de volta para o quarto. Não tinha dúvida que era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, estava perturbado, visto o tempo passar rápido e trabalhar a favor de Lead, e a promessa que fizera ainda de pé, se bem conhecia seu temperamento. Deixou Yue sentado na beirada da cama, soluçando ainda, sem dizer nada, e ele trocou os lençóis e cobertas da cama do servo mais jovem. Mudou até as fronhas, e meteu os outros lençóis dentro da fronha usada, como se fosse um saco. Depois levou Yue para a sala de banho e mandou ele se lavar. Vestiu-o em roupas limpas e pegando os lençóis e o camisolão, queimou-os na lareira da biblioteca, que ficava acesa para aquecer os quartos naquela época, e pela primeira vez disse que evitasse estar sozinho com Lead. Como não conhecesse outro modo de dizer isso, usou as palavras mais duras, sem poder ceder ao fato de que o outro servo era incondicionalmente apaixonado por aquele que o criou ou sem querer ceder a uma índole que não era a sua. Ele nunca teve meias palavras ou tentou fazer as coisas melhores do que eram de fato. Disse-lhe que ia mudar, e o bastante para Lead notar e querer dele que queria de Cerberus, sua voz mudaria e seu corpo também. Ele piscou várias vezes, perplexo. Guardaram entre si um longo silêncio, sabia que ele mesmo havia mudado muito quando chegara a esta época, sua voz era talvez forte demais, rouca demais, e ganhara mais altura do que devia para a idade, dizia o Mestre. Ademais, mandou Yue chamá-lo se Lead fizesse algo que ele não quisesse.

Aquela manhã ficou sendo um segredo entre eles, porém não havia a ilusão de enganar alguém. Yue foi receber o beijo do mestre em sua testa e alegrou-se com isso como em qualquer outro momento. Às vezes o Mestre o beijava levemente sobre os lábios, apenas um toque, mas ele não era mais tão do modo de antes: Chen Li o deixava bastante ocupado, e ela proibira as festas e orgias enquanto Lead fosse seu amante. Era uma mulher ardente e lindíssima, mestiça, dizia o Mestre, porém, lindíssima. Depois que se tornara amante dele, quase todas as noites ela estava lá, dispensou o comerciante em definitivo. Os servos a viam de longe, faziam uma respeitosa reverência quando a encontravam à mesa do café com o Mestre, e ela lhes sorria mais com os penetrantes olhos negros do que com os lábios pintados de carmim. Seu cabelo era escuro e castanho, quase preto e muito liso e fino, abundante, ela o prendia num caprichoso coque atado com um broche com arranjo de flor amarela. Apesar de mestiça, Chen vestia os sarongues estreitos e longos de cetim estampado, que marcavam seu corpo fino. Diziam as criadas que ela era estéril, seca por dentro, e isso causou a ira de seu primeiro marido, por isso ele a traiu. Se fosse, nunca se soube, ou se era obra da magia negra que ela praticava, e enquanto dormia com ela, Lead ocupava suas outras horas entre as visitas de um ferreiro a quem dizia estar encomendando grades, mas na verdade encomendou uma espada. Outro que o visitou naqueles meses foi o marcheteiro, um europeu profundamente cristão e temente ao Deus dos jesuítas, que aceitou certa encomenda de uma prancha de madeira de ébano incrustada de marchetas de pau-marfim e madrepérola. Ele não soube para o que era e nem o souberam os servos, embora Lead trabalhasse conjurações sobre ela, e nem qual era a finalidade da espada, até que fosse tarde demais, e ele houvesse até feito sangrar o pescoço de uma serpente de muito veneno para temperar o aço. Ele mesmo adornou o cabo com faixas de seda e fitas, e quando terminou de preparar a tábua (quadrada e quase do tamanho de um tabuleiro de xadrez, nela figuravam símbolos mágicos que os servos conheciam muito bem dos rituais, e que o artesão jamais poderia imaginar o significado) e temperar o aço durante sete luas cheias seguidas com sangue de cobra, veneno de escorpião e por último o sangue de uma virgem, ele mandou que Cerberus encerrasse estas coisas numa caixa forrada de seda e lacrasse com cera.

Ele obedeceu seguindo a recomendação de não tocar a lâmina, pois ali residia um poder capaz de destruí-lo, e quando entregou a caixa devidamente fechada para Lead, ele mandou que se sentasse numa das cadeiras que ficavam encostadas na parede, e chamou por Yue, ele veio correndo pela sala de leitura, e o Mestre mandou que ficasse ao lado de Cerberus. Então ele disse, sem sorrir, sem gracejar, disse com gravidade:

"Eu abandonarei Chen Li ao anoitecer, e para isso faltam poucas horas." – Ele apontou para o relógio da parede, cujo adágio ressoava mais ou menos ruidoso na tranqüilidade daquela sala. – "Ela não vai gostar disso, é claro. Mas saibam que não fiz isso sem saber o que acontecerá a seguir. Ela espera um filho meu, e esta casa pertencerá a ele e a sua descendência. Meu poder será seu poder e as cartas também. No entanto, esta mulher pode matar com uma palavra. Se ela erguer seu poder contra mim, você deverá matá-la, Cerberus."

Ele fez que sim. Depois do homem na biblioteca, além de guardião, o Mestre o havia usado para acabar com quase todos seus inimigos. Muitas vezes ele havia sujado as mãos em nome de Lead, esta seria apenas mais uma. Yue pareceu um pouco alarmado com isso, mas continuou imóvel, sua natureza o forçava a ter esta frieza, em dados momentos.

"Este será o meu presente para este filho. A Mandala terá poder, as conjurações, se meus descendentes desejarem tornar o que possuírem mais sensível a presenças como as de seres que não pertencem a este mundo e às cartas, devem ser feitas sobre ela. A espada teve seu aço envenenado por mim, e tem poder para estraçalhar a alma de seres como vocês."

Cerberus não questionou nada, e nem saber que o Mestre construíra uma arma capaz de destruir seus servos, conseguiu fazer seu coração bater mais rápido ou abalar sua frieza.

"E se tiver de matá-la, faça-o lentamente."

Ele permaneceu imóvel e impassível, era daquele modo que Lead fazia questão que Cerberus matasse seus desafetos. Aquela tarefa nunca o agradou, mas ele era um servo, e a lealdade entranhada em sua carne era mais forte. Esperam os três pela vinda de Chen Li, e quando ela veio, já era mais noite do que dia. Lead a recebeu beijando sua mão e a fez se sentar na cadeira do outro lado da escrivaninha onde estava. Quase secamente, ele disse que ela não deveria mais voltar ao palacete, e que aquele romance estava acabado. Ela recebeu estas palavras como quem recebe um tapa, mas ela não era uma mulher de chorar por uma perda: ela se vingava e silenciou. Ele não se abalou pelo faiscar no fundo daqueles olhos negros – Não por temer, mas por saber poder contar com a força de Cerberus, que morreria se preciso fosse para defendê-lo – e continuou:

"Você leva um filho meu no seu ventre. Não dê o meu nome a ele."

Ela então se descontrolou e se levantou, gritou que aquilo não era possível, que em seu útero nenhuma semente poderia vingar. Ele apenas sorriu e disse que também não sabia como aquilo havia acontecido, mas que era fato, que até que ela recebesse a notícia da morte do pai de seu filho, não deveria voltar ao palacete. Chen Li cuspiu em seu rosto. Ela era orgulhosa e não olhou para trás quando saiu de queixo erguido da casa, ainda Lead a chamando de volta – talvez arrependido do que havia feito, talvez querendo dizer mais alguma coisa. O Mestre não lhe entregou a caixa, deste modo, naquela mesma noite mandou que ela fosse guardada na sala onde fazia os experimentos de alquimia, sobre o altar dedicado aos deuses ancestrais. Dalí em diante todos foram proibidos de entrar lá, e ele mesmo não tornou a fazê-lo.

Naquela noite as coisas voltaram a ser mais ou menos como eram antes de Chen Li.

Nunca seriam as mesmas, porque naquela noite o Mestre não chamou Yue para atravessar-se em seu colo para ouvir histórias. Ele chamou Yue e disse para que não usasse mais a trança, que seu cabelo era mais bonito solto. Yue corou e sorriu, e Cerberus acenou que sim. O Mestre mandou que ele se aproximasse e disse:

"Por que não tenta disfarçar o ódio que sente por mim em desejo, sua aberração?" – Sorriu, erguendo a mão do apoio da cadeira para tocar o rosto de Cerberus, que o virou para outro lado, enojado. – "Por que não tenta gostar um mínimo de mim assim como Yue?" – E passou o braço em torno da cintura dele, enquanto Cerberus se afastava um passo daquela cena. Yue talvez mal se lembrasse das coisas que viu, o amor que sentia pelo Mestre transparecia em seu olhar brilhante e Lead sabia disso, cultivava esse afeto e talvez a seu modo também o amasse, mas sua índole era o veneno que amargava essa doçura. Ele não disfarçou o modo que correu as mãos pelo corpo de Yue, por cima da roupa, deliciado com aquele corpo que desabrochava como e até com o perfume de um jasmim. – "Meu erro foi deixar que o seu temperamento fosse tão selvagem. Vá para a cama, Yue. Você fica, Cerberus."

"Pois não?" – Perguntou, quando estavam agora somente os dois na biblioteca, já se passaram alguns tempos desde que Chen Li se fora, tanto tempo que agora Cerberus podia perceber que Yue não era mais um menino, e sim um adolescente e que embora mais jovem, estava quase da sua altura.

"Não se faça de idiota." – O tom do Mestre mudou imediatamente em que se viram a sós. – "A sua lealdade me enoja, a sua frieza é uma ofensa pior do que o seu atrevimento de se colocar entre mim e Yue. Saiba que eu sou o senhor desta casa e sou o senhor da sua vida, aberração. Yue também me pertence, e faço dele o que bem entendo. Posso não ter feito o que queria com você, Cerberus, mas a minha vingança é doce, por que eu a cultivei como quem cultiva uma bela rosa..."

"..."

"... Eu cultivei esta rosa por longos oito anos e eu a chamo de Yue. O espinho eu aturo há onze e tem o nome de uma besta, porque é isso que você é." – Lead levantou-se num salto e deu um tapa violento no rosto de Cerberus. Não era o primeiro e nem doía mais do que os outros. Ele voltou o rosto avermelhado, impassível, os lábios estourados e já um tanto inchados, sangue escorrendo por seu queixo. – "Nem a dor o atinge... Nem o prazer. Você é menos humano do que qualquer coisa que eu sonhei em criar. Mas você ama... Você ama o seu irmãozinho e cuida dele, protege-o de mim. Mas até quando?"

Voltando a se sentar, ele respirou fundo e sorriu, mandando Cerberus sair da sua frente.

O servo fazia o seu melhor, tentava proteger Yue, estar por perto, e sempre conseguia, e cada vez mais o Mestre o odiava por isso. Cerberus secretamente esperava pela morte dele para se ver livre daquele homem e quem sabe poder ter a liberdade que nunca experimentara. Lead era um homem maduro, mas um homem perfeitamente vivaz e saudável, então como vê-lo morto se não o matando? Não hesitaria em fazer isso. Ele pensava sobre isso tudo e esfregava o chão, o cabelo atado na trança e as mangas do sarongue enroladas nos braços. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo aquele dia, que nenhum dos criados estava na casa e ele mesmo não chegara a ouvir que o Mestre lhes havia dispensado alguma folga ou até definitivamente. O almoço estava pronto, ele o fizera, e agora, na metade da manhã, limpava o resto da casa. Nem o Mestre ele havia visto ainda, e isso lhe causava algo como um mau pressentimento. O mau pressentimento foi esquecido por um instante quando Yue entrou correndo pela sala, rindo e chamando-o. Cerberus disse que estava ocupado e o outro servo sentou-se no chão da antecâmara da sala, perguntando onde os criados estavam, onde o Mestre estava. Mal terminou de perguntar isso e ele entrou, sorrindo, fazendo um agrado sobre a cabeça de Yue e mandando-o se levantar para não sujar o sarongue. Antes de levantar, ele ainda ajeitou o laço da faixa que prendia as meias. Lead olhou e voltou um olhar estranho na direção de Cerberus, e depois de um momento de silêncio, disse-lhe que limpasse o chão da outra parte da sala, aquela, disse, onde guardava as partituras de cravo e os livros comuns.

"Mas eu já limpei essa alcova ontem. E também troquei a água dos vasos." – Disse, ao acaso, levantando e trazendo o balde numa das mãos, e somente dizer isso já foi suficiente para receber um olhar fulminante de Lead.

"Limpe de novo. Gosto de ver você esfregar o chão. E tire seus sapatos."

Ele estava habituado a este tipo de coisa, mas era a primeira vez que lhe mandavam tirar os sapatos. Não atentou a que motivo se devia aquilo, mas não questionou, o Mestre não parecia muito paciente hoje, e seus lábios finalmente inteiravam mais de uma semana sem machucados ou inchaços dos tapas que levava sobre o rosto. A alcova ficava quase sempre fechada por cortinas, não era muito usada e se ligava à sala onde Yue estava por arcos altos e que vinham desde o alto do teto, saindo das fundações em colunas retas e lisas. Dalí, pensou enquanto atava as cortinas nos ganchos dos cantos, para iluminar aquele cômodo, poderia prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo. Disse a Yue que ele ficasse ali mesmo, dizendo que queria repassar-lhe a lição de latim. Ele obedeceu e o Mestre disse a Cerberus que começasse a limpar o chão esfregando desde o meio até a porta, e que o fizesse com capricho.

Cerberus olhou-o com redobrada desconfiança, vendo como ele era gentil ao falar com Yue e logo depois sair. Se ao menos as criadas estivessem por perto... Yue ficou no meio da sala, passando a ponta dos sapatos de verniz e fivela nas divisões da pedra que aparecia onde o tapete não conseguia cobrir. Puxava o sarongue para olhar para o chão, nessa brincadeira e quando Cerberus deu o primeiro passo para dentro da alcova, sentiu-se esmagado contra o chão por uma força que não era humana. Tentou gritar por Yue para manda-lo fugir, mas era tarde demais, foi algo como se houvesse sido jogado no chão, caindo de joelhos, a água do balde se espalhando e todos seus maus pressentimentos se tornando o mais real dos pesadelos. E Yue? Yue viu sua queda, o som do engasgo que vinha de sua garganta, e Cerberus fazia tanta força para o som sair dela que a sentia rasgando, amarga, e correu para o corredor, chamando o Mestre. Cerberus queria falar, mandar que ele não fizesse isso, mas Yue era somente um garoto, tinha a idade e o temperamento de um menino humano de treze anos, e desde que dera o primeiro passo para dentro da alcova, estava preso dentro de um círculo de conjuração que pelos símbolos pintados no chão, poderia deter até a saída de um demônio, que o diria a ele mesmo, pego de surpresa. Conhecia aquele círculo mágico no chão, agora via desenhos sobre o chão de pedra que não estavam lá no dia anterior, por isso o Mestre mandara que tirasse os sapatos. Sentiu uma vontade tão grande de gritar quando ouviu o riso leve o Mestre entrando pela sala ao lado de um assustado Yue que suspendia a beirada do sarongue para correr mais rápido, que sua boca encheu-se do gosto de seu próprio sangue, sua garganta estava se arrebentando tanta era a força que tentava fazer.

Lead, Cerberus viu, enquanto fazia força para se erguer, como se houvesse um peso enorme sobre ele, uma mão imensa e invisível, entrava tranqüilamente, trazido pela mão pelo servo, acenando uma negativa quase imperceptível como a dizer um orgulhoso:

"...Eu venci." – Para o guardião que estava no chão, aprisionado à conjuração escrita em latim nos cinco cantos da estrela desenhada no meio do círculo. Ele arranhava o chão, agonizava, sufocado, sentindo toda a dor de ter sua pele rasgada, sua carne partida se fizesse menção de sair. Era uma dor real em ferimentos que não estavam lá, mas que poderiam mata-lo.

Yue pediu que o Mestre cuidasse de Cerberus, ele não via as linhas no chão, ou talvez tenha visto, quando viu a agonia dele ao tentar falar e não emitir nenhum som. Yue olhou para o Mestre, perplexo, ia falar alguma coisa, um afago em seu cabelo solto o silenciou, e não sorriu para Lead. Havia naquele sorriso exatamente o que tantas vezes Cerberus vira. Ele segurou seu rosto fino entre as mãos e beijou sua testa, mas enquanto seus lábios o tocavam, suas mãos o envolveram e Cerberus achou que fosse enlouquecer ao ouvir o grito desesperado de Yue o chamando.

"Cerberus!"

"Ele pode ouvir, ele pode, mas tudo o que ele tem agora é o silêncio." – Lead segurou firme seus pulsos finos e sacudiu, falando com a dureza que nunca tinha tido antes para com ele, impedindo que recuasse ou corresse. – "Não adianta gritar. Grite. Grite bem alto. Ninguém vai ouvir, e quem ouve não pode fazer nada."

"Cerberus! Irmão!" – Yue sabia o que estava acontecendo, talvez se lembrasse agora do olhar de Lead quando entrou no quarto deles, e o chamava, estava contando com ele para defende-lo, como havia sido sempre todos esses anos, e Cerberus falhava, ele mesmo o sentia, quando conseguiu erguer seu rosto do chão, arranhando de tal forma a pedra que ela se esfacelava em grãos e lascas.

Lead, o Mestre, o Senhor... Tudo o que ele era agora estava esquecido e ele era apenas um ser egoísta e brutal, que derrubou Yue no chão com um tapa, soltando seus pulsos para que ele caísse sobre o tapete que estava embolado com a luta. Yue era apenas um menino, não teria força de resistir e estava tão apavorado que não ia conseguir fazer nada. Ele nunca fora como Cerberus, que chutava, mordia e ameaçava o Mestre com seu rosnado, sua frieza, e deste modo conseguira escapar. Seu irmãozinho... Cerberus pensou na camisolinha de cambraia que tocara antes de Yue chegar. Tão pequena... Yue parecia tão pequeno debaixo do desejo e da violência do Mestre...

"Olhe bem para isso, Cerberus. O que você não quis que fosse meu, eu conquistarei a força de outra pessoa."

Cerberus mais do que nunca e sempre depois disso, odiou seu Mestre. Rilhou os dentes de raiva, a perfeita ira, os olhos ardendo, a pele ardendo, pois ele tentava rastejar para fora do círculo, e não conseguia.

Lead ajoelhou-se no chão e deu mais um tapa no rosto de Yue, que se aquietou, aterrado. O Mestre nunca havia levantado a mão para ele. Ele segurou firme seus ombros e forçou que ficasse no chão, a despeito de que o servo se debatesse e continuasse gritando, tentasse em vão lutar e empurra-lo. Lead apenas ria, deliciado, dizendo-lhe que gritasse mais alto, para Cerberus escuta-lo melhor. Ajoelhou-se sobre o corpo dele, usando seu peso para conte-lo, e rasgou suas roupas, abrindo de uma vez o sarongue, botões se soltando e tecido se partindo num rasgo ruidoso. Yue então começou a chorar, não era mais um adolescente ou um dos guardiões de Lead. Era somente um menino apavorado, debaixo daquele monstro. Agora a aberração era o Mestre, enlouquecido, rejubilando-se em causar-lhe medo e lágrimas. Abriu aos rasgos e aos risos suas roupas, afastou seus joelhos e não deixou de sorrir nem por um instante a Cerberus, quando penetrou Yue.

"Cerberus!..." – Yue o chamava. Se havia algum deus em alguma parte que pudesse olhar por criaturas como eles, que afinal eram apenas crianças nas mãos daquele louco, que olhasse por eles agora. Que lhes tivesse piedade.

A cada investida do corpo de Lead contra o de Yue, pequeno, fino e indefeso debaixo do dele, ele se sacudia e gritava, chorando como uma criança, gritava como quando tinhas seus pesadelos quando criança, mas desta vez Cerberus não podia fazer nada, e ele queria fazer muito. O que ele não teria dado naquele momento para matar seu Mestre? Faze-lo parar, mas tudo o que ele tinha então era sua dor de ver uma criança ser destruída, violada. O sangue de Yue já manchava seu sarongue branco. Seu sarongue era branco, ele todo estava branco, pálido de horror, os olhos muito azuis arregalados, e já não lutava mais, somente chorando, tremendo de dor e nojo. O Mestre saiu de seu corpo e se levantou como se nada houvesse acontecido. Fechou suas roupas, passou o dorso da mão na testa suada e ainda olhou por sobre o ombro antes de sair da sala:

"Até que não é dos piores..."

E no chão, encolhendo-se, cobrindo-se, Yue parecia preste a morrer de tristeza. Parecia uma boneca quebrada, mas soluçava com violência, incapaz de falar, gritar... Somente continuava a chorar, seu rosto coberto pelo cabelo desalinhado, sua roupa suja de sangue, e ele esfregava suas coxas, tentando se livrar do sêmem do Mestre que descia por entre elas, e se encolhia cada vez mais, cada vez mais quieto, como se fosse desmaiar... Cerberus sentiu o peso invisível sobre seu corpo diminuir à medida que imaginava que fosse Lead se afastando dele. Quando pôde se levantar, seu corpo todo doía como se todos seus ossos houvessem sido quebrado em várias partes, ele teve vontade de gritar, voltar a ser o Leão que devorou o coração dos inimigos de Lead, ir mata-lo, vingar seu pequeno irmão. Irmão. Olhou na mesma hora para Yue e sua ira se desfez, ele achou forças em algo mais que a ira para se levantar e ir ajuda-lo, cair de joelhos ao lado dele, segurar sua cabeça sobre seu colo, embala-lo como quem embala uma criança pequena.

"Cerberus!..." – Yue arquejou, trêmulo, o rosto contorcido de tristeza, molhado de lágrimas. – "Por que ele fez isso conosco?"

Ele não podia dizer o motivo, pelo simples fato de que não sabia, e disse para Yue que as coisas não iam ficar daquele jeito, que ele ia tentar fazer com que pelo menos um deles pudesse ser livre. Ele pediu desculpas a Yue por não ter podido cuidar dele, protege-lo do Mestre. Mas Cerberus não chorou. Ele nunca chorou na frente de Yue, e Yue sempre achou que ele não fosse capaz disso, como achou antes daquele dia que o Mestre nunca seria capaz de machuca-lo daquele modo.

"Por que, Cerberus?"

Seu tremor diminuía à medida que seu tremor cedia, sua consciência acompanhando-o, até que desmaiou, largado no chão do lado de Cerberus, que o carregou para o quarto, pois a casa estava vazia e ele imaginava agora que nenhum dos criados voltaria, e não encontrou ninguém em lugar algum, nem o Mestre, nem sinal dele. Yue já batia o queixo de febre quando o envolveu com grossas cobertas, pedindo-lhe num fio de voz que não falasse, e tentando desesperadamente não chorar com ele. Sua raiva pelo que havia acontecido era tão grande que ele todo tremia, nauseado, suas mãos dormentes.

Yue ficou na cama, desmaiado, por vezes voltando à consciência por tempo suficiente de chamar pelo Mestre, ou mais, chamava por Cerberus, naquele mesmo tom de aflição de antes, e seus gritos de antes, na sala, pareciam eternos ecos nas altas paredes do palacete, e até no quarto deles, que era o último refúgio, então. Cerberus decidiu que era hora daquele inferno chegar ao fim, e pelo menos um deles conseguir ser livre, de preferência o pequeno Yue, vingaria-o matando o Mestre. Não restava nada de lealdade por Lead, respeito... Acabara-se tudo, e o que restou foi o rancor, o ódio, e eles cresciam a cada som estrangulado que o servo fazia, agonizando na cama. Lembrou-se de sua túnica de cerimonial, que lhe dera o Mestre semanas antes, embora devesse usar uma muito diferente nos rituais e cerimônias, guardada no baú. Arrebentou o cadeado com as mãos nuas, e, jogando as roupas comuns no chão, vestiu-se nela, vermelha, de veludo, e os alamares dourados resplandeceram. Agora, ele não era Servo ou Guardião. Cerberus pensou se ele não era agora o verdadeiro Carrasco e se algum dia voltaria a ver seu irmão.

"Cerberus!" – Yue tentou se sentar na cama, estendendo a mão pálida e mais fria do que nunca para ele, que correu para acudi-lo. Não obedecia quando lhe pedia que não falasse e deitasse de novo, e disse que estava com muito medo e muita raiva de Lead.

"Eu não tenho mais medo dele. Estou apenas desejando acabar com aquele desgraçado. Ele acabou com nossas vidas, Yue, nos tirou das nossas naturezas e acabou conosco... Não fale. Eu vou cuidar de tudo... Eu... vou proteger você... Eu matarei o Mestre." – Ele afastava o cabelo de Yue de seu rosto, lembrando de seus gritos, de sua dor, e vendo o tamanho de sua mágoa nos seus grandes e frios olhos azuis.

"Cerberus, eu não quero que aconteça de novo...!" – Ele soluçou, puxando o veludo das roupas de Cerberus, fazendo com que ele se sentasse à sua frente. – "... Me proteja dele! Não deixe que ninguém me machuque, irmãozinho! Eu tenho tanto medo!"

"Ninguém mais vai machucar você... Eu não vou deixar. Eu prometo!"

"Prometa... prometa que não vai deixar acontecer de novo! Não deixe ele me tocar!"

"Eu prometo, eu prometo... Vou proteger você de qualquer um que tente toca-lo."

"Prometa que se tiver de acontecer, você vai me matar, Cerberus! Me mate antes de acontecer!"

"Eu prometo."

Yue encolheu-se nas cobertas de novo, soltando-o, e imaginou que ele desmaiasse de novo. Levantou e saiu para os corredores escuros, em busca de Lead.

Mas quem atravessou a porta não foi Cerberus.

Foi o Carrasco.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ele fica quieto e calado por um tempo tão longo que quase acredito que tenha conseguido se matar mesmo. ­Seu queixo fica encostado no peito, suas mãos fechadas por sobre as pernas dobradas. A cada palavra dessa história eu me sinto mais perturbado, mais inquieto, aterrado com as coisas que ela provoca em mim e nele, o jeito que ele fica angustiado. Preciso de tempo para pensar nisso, se essas coisas aconteceram... Uma coisa é ver que aquelas coisas que eles fizeram aqui são verdadeiras, mas as coisas que ele me conta nessa voz rouca, com essas palavras... Não sei se acredito... São coisas de uma vida que ele não poderia ter vivido, coisas que muito tempo atrás, e talvez nem Li saiba dessa história, se esse Lead existiu. Saiyame se move, me olha perplexo, olha para as minhas mãos e olha para as suas próprias, e depois faz como quando ele arrebentou o chão com elas, as esfrega na camisa, tentando limpar alguma sujeira que não está lá. Parece tão ou mais abalado do que eu pelo que acabou de contar. Ele fala como se fossem coisas que aconteceram a outras pessoas, muito distantes dele, mas eu sei... Eu vi, eu escutei, naquela noite, ele conversando com o vazio. Ele está falando de si próprio. Acho que em grande parte ele delira, mas a crueldade era real. É real e está nos seus olhos arregalados e vermelhos, porque ele não tem pena de si mesmo, nem um pouco.

Arrasta-se no chão, sem conseguir força o bastante para se levantar logo, e pega aquele vidro de sedativos que rolou pelo chão. Faz tudo tão lentamente, quase como se quisesse prolongar algum sofrimento, ou realmente hesitando em fazer isso. Vira a tampa, girando, e deixa-a cair no chão, com um pequeno baque. E eu não consigo sair do lugar antes de ver o que ele vai fazer. Estou paralisado com o que escutei e com o que vejo: Saiyame despeja mais ou menos dez comprimidos na palma de sua mão, tremendo muito e vai jogar todos em sua boca. Tenho de praticamente pular encima dele, gritando (acho que não me ouve, não quer escutar) para não fazer isso, bato em sua mão, espalho os comprimidos brancos no chão negro, o vidro cai, os outros se espalham e o ergo do chão com toda a força que consigo, arrastando-o comigo para fora desse lugar macabro. Não morra, entendeu? Não ouse, não se atreva. Não na minha frente. Vou achar que a culpa é minha. Fique bem vivo. Ele nem sequer chora, seus olhos estão tão secos quanto nunca eu o houvesse visto desabar na pior das tristezas pela madrugada.

O empurro para o corredor. Nunca mais faça isso, entendeu? Ele se aquieta, parece meio em transe, a cabeça baixa. Fique aí, esqueça aquele vidro de remédios, você não precisa disso. Se não se comportar vou achar que precisa é de uma surra.

Fico tão aflito vendo isso, lembrando das coisas que ele conta na história, que estou quase em pânico.

"Vai ficar tudo bem... Por que você faz isso? Está acabando com nós dois... Não faça mais isso...!" – Tento argumentar, exausto, acendendo as luzes do corredor, vendo finalmente como ele está sujo e pálido, os olhos estão vermelhos, mas ele parece feito de pedra.

"Não posso parar." – Saiyame diz, depois de com certeza mais de um minuto calado, olhando para o chão. – "Quem se importa com os motivos?" – Ele olha para as mãos, como olhou antes, com se estivessem sujas... Talvez ele ache que estejam. Mas ele é só um garoto, grande para a idade, eu acho, mas é só um garoto, o que ele poderia ter feito? O que pode achar que fez para imaginar que suas mãos estão sujas?

A dureza dessa resposta. Está agindo como se estivesse sozinho. Não faça isso, isso me deixa louco, irritado, triste... Estou farto de você! Estou farto dos seus segredos! Grito com Saiyame, estou cansado disso tudo e estou quase às lágrimas também, mas por ele. Grito que estou cansado, digo coisas que podem feri-lo muito. Arrependo-me de cada palavra.

"Eu não sei o que eu ainda estou fazendo nesse mausoléu! Olhe para esta casa! Olhe para mim! Olhe para mim quando eu falar com você! Eu não deveria estar aqui!"

"..."

"... Eu tenho uma casa, sabia? É um apartamento pequeno e bagunçado, mas eu chamo aquilo de lar, e se eu estou aqui, Saiyame, é por sua causa!" – Se pelo menos ele devolvesse algum dos meus desaforos... Todavia, eu sei que ele deve ter crescido escutando coisas muito piores do que as que digo, de pé na sua frente. – "Você diz que ninguém escuta você, mas o que eu tenho feito até hoje? Estou há meses nesse lugar, salvando-o de si mesmo! Eu estou cansado! Pare de me tratar feito um nada! Eu não sou um nada, eu escuto você! Eu cuido de você! Ou eu tento..." – Minha voz morre. Estou me sentindo tão nu quanto naquela noite, na escada, eu não costumo falar muito, não costumo gritar por motivos assim. Eu não quero e nem gosto de gritar com Saiyame. Ele parece tão pequeno, na sua camisa listrada em preto-e-branco suja de pó. E eu me sinto um monstro, gritando assim com ele, destruindo mais ainda aquela pureza que a cada vez que ele tenta se matar se acaba mais um pouco. – "Eu vou embora daqui." – É minha última chance de tentar descobrir o que ele quer afinal.

"Vá." – É tudo o que diz, levantando olhos rasos, e por detrás dessa cor estranha que eles tem, parece que corre aquela avalanche de antes, coisas demais, que ele não pode sufocar, aquela tristeza, aquele peso devastador... Você é só um garoto. Se eu não soubesse que você é só um garoto, ia achar que era uma fera presa nesse corpo de gente...

"Você quer mesmo que eu vá?" – Penso nas implicações disso. Estou irritado, se eu fizer isso eu sei que vou me arrepender muito. Não quero deixá-lo sozinho, mas estou cada vez mais revoltado com o seu descaso com a própria vida. É mais fácil que eu morra do que ele. – "Eu salvei sua vida... Eu me enfurnei nesse mausoléu com você... Agüentei coisas que eu não agüento de ninguém... Eu escutei. Eu me importei. E quer mesmo que eu vá embora?"

"Você não se importa. Eu sei o que você quer. Vá embora e me deixe." – A voz de Saiyame é forte e dura, ele tem certeza do que quer. Mas eu não sei se quero ir. Neste tempo todo, eu prometi a mim mesmo milhares de vezes que não ia aturar suas estranhezas, e estou aqui há tanto tempo que não me vejo mais sozinho naquele apartamento.

Quer mesmo que eu vá? Não ache que eu sou um filho da mãe... Eu... Eu sou. E eu não sei se ainda quero aquilo de você. Você parece tão sofrido detrás dessa tristeza. Nada do que eu fizer pode ser pior do que já lhe fizeram. Eu não quero que você perca essa pureza, esse ar de anjo... Vou cair aqui implorando para ficar se você não falar nada para me impedir de ir. Sinto que posso me conformar até com as migalhas da sua atenção, até se você tentar me degolar de novo, me chutar, me ofender... Tudo isso será muito importante para mim. E eu... Eu aceito tudo. Vou embora se me mandar. Morro se quiser. Mas não tente se suicidar de novo, e nem chore mais.

"Você quer morrer?" – Penso no seu corpo frio e sem pulso e sem ar, no chão do sótão, o medo que senti de vê-lo daquele jeito para sempre. Separado de mim por sete palmos de terra. E nós nunca... Não vou pensar isso, ou vou me sentir mais filho da mãe ainda. Por que estou me importando? Eu vi isso acontecer talvez centenas de vezes nos hospitais. Ele quer morrer, não sei o motivo, mas é o que quer... Maldito... – "... Quer mesmo?" – Grito, minha raiva fazendo meu coração quase saltar pela boca, e vou até ele me controlando para não lhe dar aquele soco que estou devendo desde quando nos conhecemos. Em vez disso, o puxo pela camisa, pelos braços, o levo de volta para o sótão e o jogo lá no meio. Saiyame cai no chão, sem dar uma palavra, e nem tenta se levantar ou reagir. – "Morra então! Estou farto de você! Se quiser morrer...!" – Vou até o vidro de sedativos que está tombado e vejo que ainda há alguns dentro. – "Pronto!" – Me abaixo perto de Saiyame, pego sua mão e coloco o vidro nela. Ele olha para essa coisa como se ela fosse a coisa mais importante agora. Segura-o entre as duas mãos, nervoso e desfeito, se levantando devagar, se afastando de mim. Vai mesmo fazer isso? Aqui, na minha frente? Sinto-me no limiar de toda a sanidade e juízo, nunca me senti tão cansado, tão exasperado de alguma coisa, dessa situação horrível... E eu me sinto mal por não poder evitar gritar com ele... – "Se é o quer vá em frente! Eu vou apenas assistir você morrer! Mas eu quero saber se é isso o que você quer! Você quer morrer, não quer?"

Saiyame levanta o rosto para mim, está com uma aparência irreconhecível, furioso e terrivelmente magoado. Meu Deus, o que eu fiz? Estou magoando-o mais ainda, mas não posso evitar. Eu quero pedir desculpas e não consigo. Eu quero fugir desse olhar e não posso. Sua voz quase poderia ser um rugido da forma que ele me responde, e a sinceridade que há nela é tão grande que finalmente alguma coisa parece fazer sentido:

"Eu não quero morrer! Eu quero viver! Você não me conhece para me julgar! Eu quero viver, mas eu preciso morrer!" – Ele grita, se virando para mim e jogando o vidro no chão. Ele se quebra e o resto dos comprimidos se espalha junto com os outros. Saiyame volta a me dar as costas, gritando que eu não posso julga-lo, porque não o conheço. Não conheço mesmo. Nunca sei o que ele vai fazer. Achei que fosse desistir quando visse que não me importo, achei que ia manter seu eterno silêncio. Silêncio. Apesar de tudo o que está acontecendo entre nós agora, aquele muro não se ergueu. Eu o escuto, totalmente, eu sinto. Antes do primeiro sacudir de seus ombros, eu sei que ele está chorando de novo, ao se ajoelhar, tentar catar na poeira alguns comprimidos, mas desistir, ficando daquela maneira que me assusta, tentando calar uma voz que é maior que a sua, uma raiva e uma tristeza que são grandes demais para caber dentro de uma pessoa que ainda assim é mais forte do que eu podia julgar. Fica de joelhos no chão, o cabelo solto encima do rosto, as mãos no chão, se fechando... Ele vai fazer aquilo! Ele está com raiva de mim mas não quer me machucar. Que tipo de pessoa você é? Não é louco, mas não está no seu melhor juízo. Você engole a sua ira e esse veneno é pior do que o daquela cobra que estava na carta.

As mãos cerradas de Saiyame se erguem lentamente, tomando distância para esmurrar o chão. Vai se machucar de propósito. Por favor, não faça isso! Nem eu acredito no que estou fazendo, estou tentando segurar seus pulsos, de joelhos na sua frente, forcejando com ele, chamando-o pelo nome para que ele olhe para mim, me escute.

"Quem se importa? Ninguém nunca quis saber os motivos... Tudo o que fazem é me julgar... Você não é diferente. Eu só tenho de morrer e não tenho medo disso... Qualquer coisa é melhor do que voltar para aquele lugar... Estar preso... Preso àquela coisa..." – Ele me olha nos olhos, e por um instante acho que consegue falar sem mover os lábios, sem emitir som, como se falasse à minha alma e não aos meus ouvidos, é como se seus olhos e apenas eles já me dissessem tudo isso. É um medo tão grande, nunca o vi temer nada, teve coragem de enfrentar a carta da Destruição, por que tem tanto medo? Ser preso? Preso onde? – "Agora eu tenho uma vida, eu posso ver o céu... Eu posso ter recordações da vida que me pertencia antes... Agora eu sinto... Mas eu sei que vai acabar... Eles vão... Vão me aprisionar de novo naquela coisa..."

Toco seu ombro e sinto seu tremor, a frieza da sua pele, ele fica assim por muito tempo, até explodir num choro silencioso. Ele não me pede ajuda, como nunca me pediu nada, e nem seu olhar me suplica alguma coisa, e eu não posso mais ficar distante do que estou vendo. Ele está chorando como se estivesse sozinho, como sempre chora. Melhor que estivesse sozinho, porque se eu não fizer nada, é assim que ele estará. Como sempre esteve.

Tento segurar seus braços e ele repudia o toque. Forço que aceite minhas mãos em torno de seus braços e até de seus ombros. Quando dou por mim, e nem eu espero por isso, eu o estou abraçando. Ternamente. Não se sinta mais sozinho, por favor. Eu não sou um nada e você não está sozinho. Suas lágrimas umedecem meu ombro, e ele aperta o tecido da minha camisa com força, tremendo muito. Agora, Saiyame, você tem os duzentos anos que Li sugeriu. Duzentos anos de solidão. Fico embalando-o, em silêncio, até que ele diz, não sei se para mim ou para si mesmo:

"Ninguém nunca me abraçou."

... Ele guarda um segredo terrível, eu sei, não tenho dúvida. Penso no que Siaoran Li disse sobre ele não ser humano. E há algo mais humano do que esse apego desesperado? Ninguém nunca o abraçou antes de mim... Que tipo de vida você teve, Saiyame, se é que este é o seu nome? Que mal lhe fizeram? Você é jovem demais para ter feito mal a alguém se não a si mesmo. Pare de chorar, não agüento ver você chorar. Quero ver você sorrir, daquele jeito doce, seus olhos brilhando... Por favor, não chore. Passo a mão em seu rosto, enxugando essas lágrimas quentes e grossas...

Eu digo, não acredito, eu peço para que ele não chore. Pergunto num fio de voz quando isso vai acontecer, por que alguém o deixaria preso em algum lugar... Ele não me responde nada disso, fica calado, chorando, esfregando os olhos. Penso no tanto que ele deve chorar sozinho, aquele silêncio opressivo que cresce ao seu redor, penso em sua solidão... Se ele viveu a dor da solidão que conta na história... Eu me pergunto como ele suportou passar por aquilo, se for verdade de alguma forma.

Se ele nunca teve quem o abraçasse ou se importasse com ele, terá agora. Não vou embora. Vou ficar, até se eu enlouquecer ao seu lado, vou ficar nessa casa velha, e você vai poder ter todos os abraços que nunca teve. Venha... Por favor... Estou louco, pedindo por favor a quem eu cheguei a ter ódio um dia. Já não odeio mais você, Saiyame... Fique aqui comigo. Ver a sua solidão me faz pensar na minha própria, e a dor que eu nunca pensei em sentir dói fundo... Sua cabeça fica encima do meu ombro, e ele, entre os meus braços, e eu engulo em seco quando sinto que não pode estar mentindo, que esse medo é real... Eu me importo com o seu medo. Me importo com você, sussurro em seu ouvido, eu não o entendo, mas eu me importo.

"Não faça mais isso, Saiyame. Não me assuste desse jeito..." – Para minha surpresa, maior do que até as coisas que estou fazendo (eu, que sempre fui alheio a dor dos outros...), ele fez que sim, seu queixo se esfregando brevemente no meu ombro. – "E não se machuque mais... Não chore mais desse jeito."

Ele faz que sim novamente, e seus braços passam em torno de mim, me segurando como se somente eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa para salvá-lo de si mesmo ou desse algo sem nome e inexplicável que ele tanto teme. Será que ele fala literalmente sobre ser aprisionado? Ele não sabe mentir... Como posso entender, se o que diz é absurdo e, no entanto não está mentindo?

Droga, eu tenho de me lembrar que ainda sou o adulto aqui... Não posso chorar junto com ele, ou vamos ser dois mortos nesse sótão pela manhã...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Depois de um banho, em roupas limpas e com o cabelo pingando, Saiyame fica irreconhecível, quase tranqüilo, me olhando de soslaio e com desconfiança. Talvez esteja imaginando que vou embora mesmo, vendo que pego minhas poucas coisas e a bolsa. De certa forma estou mesmo fazendo o que ele disse para fazer, mas não como imagina. Vamos ver do que Saiyame é feito, se ele quando está com esse olhar indiferente consegue deixar para trás tudo aquilo que demonstra quando chora, quando se desespera... Será que sente a minha falta? Será que gosta um mínimo de mim para sentir isso? Eu me importo com ele, mas será que ele se importa comigo? Não vou ter mais uma crise de consciência por causa desse olhar perdido... Pensando bem, se eu me fizer um pouco de vítima talvez ajude... Estou indo embora, afinal. Saiyame precisa de espaço e eu também. As coisas estão confusas e pelo menos agora faço uma boa idéia do motivo que ele não gosta que eu fique muito por perto. Não me olhe assim, digo, saindo do quarto.

Estou indo embora do quarto dele para um outro, há algumas portas além no corredor, onde tem uma cama de ferro que range mais do que a dele e livros velhos empilhados perto das paredes, cobertos por um lençol branco. Estou cansado, já é começo de madrugada e não durmo desde ontem. Estico lençóis limpos que achei numa gaveta da cômoda desse quarto, por cima da cama e tiro a malha preta (fiel companheira de invernos e outonos, a única que me esquentou por mais de uma noite seguida, hahaha) da bolsa, jogando-a encima dos travesseiros. Estou precisando de um banho. Estou precisando comer alguma coisa, dormir, preciso de um pouco de tranqüilidade e de pelo menos alguma indicação, por mais idiota que seja, de que não estou bancando o invasor nessa casa.

Eu não devia ter gritado com Saiyame, estou louco de vontade de voltar naquele quarto e pedir desculpas, no entanto eu jamais pediria desculpas a ele. Talvez precise de mim. Talvez esteja chorando. Não, eu não vou amolecer agora, se ele quiser que venha aqui. Não vou correr atrás desse garoto... Mas eu deveria. Sinto-me sozinho nesse quarto estranho e escuro como nunca me senti em nenhum outro. Sozinho no sentido mais profundo. Talvez fosse assim que Saiyame se sentisse com relação a seu pai, ou seja lá quem cuidava dele... Talvez ele tenha se sentido assim a vida inteira, talvez esteja se sentindo mais só do que nunca naquele quarto. Eu tenho de passar por cima disso, minha imaginação está muito animadinha para o meu gosto. Vou tomar banho num banheiro que há no fim do corredor, a água é fria, mas é melhor do que nada, isso vai garantir pelo menos que não vou ter maus pensamentos. Volto e quase vou sem pensar para o quarto dele. Estou tremendo de frio, mesmo já vestido. Não deveria ter esquecido a malha encima da cama...

Não vou acender a luz, há um luar respeitável entrando pela vidraça da janela. Talvez hoje Saiyame fique daquele jeito mais uma vez, na frente da varanda... Não vou pensar nisso, digo só comigo, penteando o cabelo molhado, amaldiçoando a minha decisão de mudar de quarto. Pelo menos dormir ao lado de Saiyame poderia ser divertido depois de hoje pela manhã. Desabo numa cadeira, sem paciência com meus pensamentos. Queria ser uma pessoa sem esse gênio tão ruim para ir lá naquele quarto e cuidar dele, abraça-lo de novo, beija-lo, ouvir aquela voz de adulto dizendo o meu nome. Sinto falta dele, mesmo que sejam só uns passos pelo corredor e duas batidas numa porta.

Vou entrar em depressão se eu ficar pensando nesse assunto, e faz apenas meia hora que me mudei!

A porta estala, não a fechei, só encostei. O que ele quer? Só pode ser ele, quem mais poderia ser? De onde estou vejo seu perfil se esgueirando, olhando ao redor. Entra sem bater, sem olhar com muita atenção, como se eu fizesse parte das coisas amontoadas pelos cantos, seu cabelo está um pouco mais enxuto e as pontas já enrolam daquele jeito espiralado que tenho vontade de enlaçar nos dedos... Ele chega até a metade do pequeno quarto, e faz aquilo que nunca estou esperando e me assusta mais uma vez: Saiyame salta sobre a cama, de tal modo que ela não faz um único barulho, e se senta no meio. Ela é larga, antiga e fofa, e ele passa a mão encima dos lençóis, de um modo meio desolado. O que está fazendo? Não entendo mais nada, com nunca o entendi. Não sabe que estou aqui, ou não está me dando importância? Está com um olhar distante, e sua mão encontra meu suéter. Puxa ele para seu colo, e fica olhando. Está pensando em mim? Como eu queria que ele gostasse um pouco de mim...

(Estou virando um caso para camisa-de-força, pensando como um adolescente, e nem quando eu era adolescente eu pensava esse tipo de bobagem... Se estivesse perto dos trinta, eu diria que é a crise dos trinta, porém acho que não existe crise dos vinte e cinco...)

Saiyame fica inquieto... Ah... Ele... Abraça a minha roupa. Engulo em seco, vendo ele fazer isso, ficar com ela nos braços, cheirando... Aaah, por que ele faz essas coisas na minha frente? Dou razão para Tomoyo querer colocar um laço no seu pescoço. Você parece um gato. Um gato grande e tímido. Ele se estica na cama, meio de atravessado, sem largar a minha roupa. Acho que vai dormir aí. Desse jeito eu vou morrer... Vou até perto da cama, e me sento ao lado dele. Saiyame somente olha, abrindo os olhos, a malha preta do lado do seu rosto, na sua mão. O que se passa pela sua cabeça? Que segredo você esconde?

Não o conheço para julga-lo, tem toda a razão. O que sei de você é que é a coisa mais linda e intrigante que já passou pela minha cama, e eu dormi ao seu lado por mais noites do que nunca achei que ia dormir ao lado de alguém, que o diga alguém que nem em sonho pretende deixar a timidez de lado. Timidez ou receio? Se eu fosse você, teria os dois. Eu sei que eu não presto, eu me excito até se alguém esbarrar no meu cotovelo, nunca durmo com a mesma pessoa mais de uma vez, gosto de mulheres casadas e homens solteiros. Gosto de mulheres mais velhas e homens mais jovens. Você é solteiro e é mais novo que eu, penso, passando a mão em seu ombro, mas não é como eles, você não é como nada porque é como se nem humano fosse.

"Você não estava falando sério." – Ele diz, baixinho, abraçando o suéter encima do peito. Está decepcionado com isso ou feliz de eu ainda estar aqui? Não respondo. O que posso dizer? E você, penso, estava falando sério quando disse que ninguém mais iria beija-lo? Seria um desperdício muito grande. O seu beijo é uma delícia, é morno e delicado... Eu fui o primeiro? Acho que não... Nunca vou perguntar isso.

Faço um carinho com o dorso dos dedos por seu rosto.

Ele não se esquiva e nem reclama, somente deixa a roupa de lado, e não faz nada para me impedir quando vou beijar seus olhos, que se fecham, e ficam assim, e Saiyame assume aquele ar de que vai chorar, aquela maneira que ele aperta as sobrancelhas, e olha para mim como se não me reconhecesse. Nem eu me reconheço. Não chore, está bem? Não chore... Chega de sofrer. Se você tem pouco tempo, então seja feliz pelo pouco que lhe resta. Esqueça o mundo e viva por você. Somente por você. Mas também por mim. Eu não presto, mas faça isso por mim. Não chore.

Ele entreabre os lábios, os meus estão tão próximos dos dele que sinto a umidade de seu hálito morno e familiar. Suas mãos se erguem e ele não me empurra, elas ficam no meu peito, e logo as sinto nas minhas costas, ele passa as unhas sobre o tecido da minha camiseta. Arrepio.

Saiyame... O seu rosto é tão estranho, não parece pertencer a este mundo ou a este tempo, é um rosto que eu poderia ver em algum quadro no museu. Talvez eu veja, se você realmente não for o que aparenta... Talvez você seja a minha ruína. Acaricio seu lábio com a ponta de um dedo. Nunca escutei sua risada, queria escutar suas risadas, seus gemidos de prazer, mas só escuto um suspiro breve. O resto são nossas respirações, o farfalhar do tecido.

Passo os lábios sobre os dele. Somente isso. Quase não esbarro nos dele. São úmidos e trêmulos. Tem gosto de lágrimas amargas. Tem o sabor da sua tristeza. Sinto suas mãos com mais força nas minhas costas e ele ergue o rosto, agoniado, me fazendo rolar, ficar deitado ao seu lado, com seu corpo esguio entre os meus braços, e suas mãos no meu cabelo. E que beijo delicioso é o dele... Com toda a tristeza, ele ainda assim deixa que eu faça isso, e nos beijamos por muito tempo, um perto do outro, sentindo seu calor através das roupas de dormir. Não sei dizer nada, queria poder dizer para ele com sinceridade as coisas que muitas vezes disse a outros como mentiras. Beijo seu rosto, o canto dos seus lábios, e ele acaba me fazendo ficar de costas na cama, e a sua cabeça encima do meu peito, o cabelo úmido espalhado, louro... Tão bonito, puxo seu corpo por cima do meu, e nos encaramos.

Não sei onde estou com o juízo que me sinto assim. Seguro seu rosto e beijo o canto de seus lábios, beijo bem no centro deles. É morno e tem gosto de tristeza, solidão...

Talvez eu esteja enganado. Saiyame se aninha perto de mim, a cabeça sobre o meu braço e as mãos no meu peito, e fecha os olhos. Vai dormir. Melhor assim, perto de mim. Não quero mais ver você chorar sozinho a noite toda.

Agora eu entendo, enquanto o abraço com força ao meu lado, o quanto pesa esse vazio que você carrega. Não me sinto o Hisashi de antes, me sinto um estranho, talvez eu nem me reconheça mais, meu corpo já não arde com todo aquele desejo que não conseguia controlar, meu coração não se descompassa, e eu não consigo ser tão egoísta quanto eu gostava tanto de ser. Eu me preocupo com Saiyame, enquanto vou caindo no sono, sentindo o cheiro do seu cabelo.

Aquela foi a meia hora mais longa de toda a minha vida.

CONTINUA


	10. Meu Destino é Pecar 09

Meu Destino é Pecar Capítulo 09 

Acho que estamos namorando.

Não sei se é um namoro, pensando seriamente, mas eu sinto sua falta. Não temos para onde ir, por que ele não amanhece ao meu lado? Levanto tarde, na metade da manhã. Dormi pesado e não tive sonhos. Olho pelos quartos, pelos corredores e vou procurar por ele até nos cômodos de baixo. Está na cozinha, sentado numa das cadeiras, olhando para a fumaça que sai em espirais do bico do bule. Aponta uma cadeira para mim. Diz que espera ter acertado no jeito que gosto do café, Saiyame diz ainda que não gosta de café, que de amarga e escura basta a sua vida. Talvez tenha razão... Passo a mão sobre seu cabelo e ele quase pula da cadeira com isso, assumindo afinal a tristeza que não o abandona, se encolhendo, tímido.

"Ainda está pensando naquilo? Você me disse que não ia insistir naquela idéia estúpida."

"O que mais você quer? Estou aqui, não estou? Mas não me peça para estar feliz por isso."

É, não posso pedir mesmo. Posso ao menos tentar fazer alguma coisa para alegrar você? A sua tristeza impregna tudo ao redor, e até eu já me sinto triste por ver você assim, digo, servindo a minha xícara...

"Pare de se incomodar comigo." – Ele baixa um pouco a cabeça. Se chorou esta madrugada, eu não sei, nem preciso perguntar, tanto faz se chorou, está tão triste que eu também começo a me sentir triste. – "Você não tem de passar por isso. Não é um assunto seu."

"Agora é." – Levanto no mesmo instante, engasgado com o café. Nunca me pareceu tão amargo, parece fel...

Lembro de quando era criança e estava doente. Talvez a doença de Saiyame seja essa tristeza, e quando eu era criança, a minha avó sabia me alegrar. Será que ele vai entender? Pego a garrafa de leite que está encima do balcão. E ponho uma panela do escorredor de pratos no fogão, com açúcar.

"O que está fazendo? O café está do seu gosto."

Por que vou perder meu tempo discutindo com ele? Se pelo menos ele sorrir...

Leite com açúcar queimado. Eu gostava muito disso quando era criança. Me fazia ficar sonolento e risonho. Então eu cresci e virei um monstro que bebe café amargo. Talvez eu mesmo tenha ficado amargo. Saiyame olha com desconfiança para o copo que ponho na sua frente, com leite e caramelo. Diz que não quer, agradece. Eu sei que está sem comer nada desde ontem... Quase suplicando, peço que prove, que faça isso por mim.

"Só um pouco." – Ele diz, muito baixo.

"Claro. Só um pouco." – Ouvi-lo ceder, desconfiado, olhando para mim com aquele jeito de quem vê um alienígena, me esquenta por dentro, me enternece. É como quando ele enfiou aquele pedaço de bolo na minha boca... Estou me sentindo ficar tão doce, que eu poderia sorrir para as paredes.

Ele prova, um gole, outro, o copo todo, e fica rindo, de repente.

"O que houve?"

"Sakura fazia isso para mim... Quando eu fazia birra de não querer comer..." – Ele diz, sua voz um pouco menos rouca, seu sorriso aberto, iluminando seu rosto... Seus olhos... Até seus olhos estão sorrindo. E eu também.

"E a minha avó fazia quando eu estava doente." – Ficamos sentados quase um do lado do outro, trocando esse sorriso tão raro, tão bom quanto o leite com açúcar queimado. Então ficamos sérios de novo, os mesmos de antes mas um pouco diferentes, engulo em seco e olho para o café sem nenhuma vontade... Saiyame começa a tocar no meu cabelo, com dedos mornos e longos. Suas pestanas espessas e escuras pesam. Diz que está com sono e que vai para o quarto. Com esse jejum longo, o leite não poderia ter outro efeito.

Estou sozinho na cozinha. Mordo uma bolacha, me sentindo ainda engasgado com o amargo do café e de Saiyame logo que entrei. Não quero vê-lo assim de novo. E esse constrangimento entre nós, nossos sorrisos, é como se desnudar na frente de desconhecidos... Me sinto embaraçado e feliz não sei o motivo. Vontade de chorar e de rir ao mesmo tempo.

Olho para a minha xícara e nem lembro de mais nada antes de descer dentro dela duas colheres bem cheias de açúcar e o resto do leite que estava na panela.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Achei que quando ele dizia que ia para o quarto, iria para o seu, porém chego na porta do em que estou e o encontro dormindo, jogado, os lábios entreabertos num sono muito pesado. Agora está enfiado dentro do meu suéter, agarrado nos travesseiros, de bruços. Não tenho para onde ir, e estou cansado. Me sinto assim freqüentemente desde quando o conheci, ouvindo tantas coisas, e tem acontecido tantas estranhas... Até isso, esse... Nem sei o que há entre nós, está indo um pouco rápido demais. Eu lhe tinha tanto ódio, e agora quero cuidar dele e fazer com que entenda que não está sozinho. Deito a seu lado, e passo um braço em torno de seu corpo. Imagino que tenha acordado o bastante para me reconhecer, nem volta o rosto para o meu lado e se acomoda. É tão quente... Penso em seu beijo... Acabo dormindo também.

Tenho sonhos tão quentes quanto a pele dele. Não saberia contá-los, no entanto a sensação que deixam é uma delícia. É tão bom quanto estar com ele por perto. Não sei que horas são, mas dormi por um bom tempo. Agora a cabeça de Saiyame está encima do meu peito, parece que não gosta de ficar por baixo... Sempre me empurra para onde quer. Tímido como seja, isso esconde alguma coisa que pode ser linda, ou pode ser tão assustadora quanto vê-lo quebrar o chão com as mãos.

Faço com que escorregue para o lado. Como seus cílios podem ser tão escuros? São longos e escuros, quando ele está acordado é quase impossível deixar de olhar em seus olhos, de tão destacados no seu rosto branco, e a cor deles não ajuda. Já vi passarem de castanhos a amarelos, e já os vi dourados no delírio que tive no sótão, durante o ritual das cartas. São cor de mel quando ele descerra os olhos. Espero que reclame, ou me empurre, mas Saiyame fica quieto, me olhando, umedecendo os lábios como a pedir que eu o beijasse, se eu não fizer nada, vamos ficar o resto da semana aqui e nada vai acontecer. Por que não me beija? Eu sei que você quer, só faz alguma coisa se eu der o primeiro passo. Sabe que não vou negar nada. Está ficando calado de novo, se retraindo. Conheço isso, conheço esse olhar...

Digo em seu ouvido que não quero que fique assim... Faz que sim, e fecha os olhos quando vou beijar o canto do seu lábio. Vou levantar, está bem?... Move a cabeça um pouco para o lado e abre a boca. Só um pouco, só o bastante para este beijo ser profundo como o desejo que me causa.

Fico louco de vontade de perguntar se aquele, ontem pela manhã foi o seu primeiro. Tenho quase certeza que não. Se não fosse essa timidez tão grande, esse quase não existiria.

Me sento, e ele fica onde eu estava antes. As mãos fechadas nos travesseiros, e seu peito subindo e descendo debaixo do suéter (temos a mesma altura, mas Saiyame se perde dentro da malha, que fica mais larga ainda nele do que em mim, e os braços, ficam longos, no seu corpo esguio...)... Ah, quando ele crescer... Não usa nada por baixo dessas calças de sarja marrom, céus!... Quero estar vivo e bem perto dele para ver como vai estar daqui uns três anos... Mesmo que não seja, não paro de pensar que é virgem (acredito nisso e pronto, dane-se se não for, na minha cabeça estou convencido disso...!), enquanto desço da cama.

Minha perna esbarra em alguma coisa que está debaixo dela. Olho. Jornal. Rasgo e encontro um espelho deitado. Moldura descascando, o metal está gasto... Dou a volta na cama e puxo pelo outro lado. Saiyame, este pelo visto foi escondido de você pelos fantasmas, ou estaria quebrado. Ele quebrou todos, este espelho é a minha vingança. É grande, tem quase a altura de uma pessoa, e o cordão de trás encaixa num prego da parede como se fosse ali o seu lugar. Graças a Deus! Quase choro de alegria em poder ter um espelho por perto! Penteio o cabelo com uma satisfação quase espiritual. Sem dúvida, o espelho é o meu melhor amigo. Sincero e calado. Diz a verdade porque me mostra que estou melhor do que nunca. Vejo Saiyame no reflexo, jogado na cama, se mexendo um pouco. É isso que ele está vendo todos os dias? Meus olhos estão brilhando no reflexo desse espelho velho. É isso o que você está fazendo comigo? Quem me ver assim vai achar que estou apaixonado, e tenho certeza de que não estou, porque nunca me apaixonei por nada e nem por ninguém em toda a minha vida. Que ridículo... Me sinto um adolescente.

"Hisashi..." – Sua voz grave e sonolenta me chama, ele está se mexendo.

Vejo-o esfregar os olhos, deitado, preguiçoso como um gato. Se eu lhe der um novelo de linha, você vai brincar com ele? Puxo-o pelos braços, e ele os deixa assim, somente em torno do meu pescoço. Bem que poderia me abraçar também, me beijar e retribuir o milésimo de sentimento que tenho por você, não é? Ingrato... Vai ter todos os abraços que nunca teve, digo em seu ouvido, e logo depois, devagar como tenho de me acostumar a fazer tudo com ele, o beijo. É tão lento, é como a primeira vez ontem, e agora me sinto perfeitamente capaz de matar alguém se escutar batidas na porta. Suas mãos puxam o meu cabelo, me fazendo ficar mais perto, e fica mais profundo, como ainda há pouco, e termina com nós dois sufocados, passo um dedo por seu queixo trêmulo, e digo que ainda vai me deixar doido. E estou falando muito sério.

"Eu sou a maldição da sua vida, entendeu? Não vai se livrar de mim..." – Saiyame quase sorri quando escuta isso, e aceita que eu faça carinhos em seu rosto, com o dorso dos dedos. Me derreto quando ele fica assim, com as bochechas coradas... Talvez eu esteja apaixonado... Melhor não pensar nisso, ou vou começar a rir da minha própria piada. Faço com que entreabra os lábios, e vejo a ponta de sua língua perto dos dentes brancos... Oh, vamos ver se ele sabe usar esta língua... Vou beija-lo, mas suas mãos ficam tensas, fechadas, e puxam a minha camisa até que eu me afaste. Não está olhando para mim... Que?...

"..." – Ele faz tudo quase que ao mesmo tempo. Vai se afastando, esticando o braço para fora da cama e se senta na beirada, e fica em pé com alguma coisa na sua mão, o braço se levanta num arco, como se fizesse por instinto.

Tenho de segurar seu braço com força, pedindo para não fazer isso. Ele está com um livro pesado na mão e ia acertar com ele em cheio no espelho! Assim vai me fazer ter um infarto antes dos vinte e seis!

"Por que você gosta tanto de fazer isso?" – Pergunto, embora não esteja pensando mais nele do que na minha dificuldade de pentear o cabelo de manhã. – "Pode se machucar, sabia? Se você tem algum problema, com certeza o espelho não tem culpa disso!" – Consigo faze-lo soltar o livro. Está um pouco alterado, seus olhos ficaram mais claros e quase irreconhecíveis. Vai sair do quarto. Evidente que assim que eu der as costas ele vai quebrar esse espelho e nunca vai me dizer o motivo! Vou ficar doido mesmo...

"Fique com ele, então."

"..." – Seguro seu braço e o trago para perto do espelho, mas acho que isso só piora tudo. Saiyame nem levanta os olhos, e fica com muita raiva, me empurra e fica longe, os braços cruzados no peito, resmungando uma coisa que escutei naquela história que me conta, e que agora faz sentido totalmente:

"... Aberração..." – Ele diz, me olhando, ressentido, magoado. – "... Quer zombar de mim..."

"Não! De onde você tirou isso?" – Fico em pânico com o que escuto. Que juízo ele faz de mim? Eu... Eu não presto, mas jamais faria isso. E você não é uma aberração. Digo isso com toda a sinceridade. Ele ri, amargo e breve, acaba com uma palavra que eu já escutei, e que me fez desesperar naquela noite e agora de novo:

"Mentira."

Não, eu não estou mentindo, mas que droga! Por que ele se acha essa aberração? Lembro dele tentando esconder o cabelo, quebrando os espelhos, jogando-os pelas janelas ou quebrando-os com chutes e livros atirados contra eles. Alguém lhe disse que era uma aberração? Você não é... É lindo e selvagem, mas não é. É só um garoto, está longe de ser um monstro. Eu não mentiria para você, eu nunca menti, apesar ou por tudo, até quando eu queria quebrar a sua cara, eu nunca menti. Estou fazendo você se lembrar de alguma coisa? Não quero fazer você chorar...

"O que acha que há de errado com você?" – Vou até Saiyame e ele fica quieto e amuado como uma criança, de cabeça baixa, sem querer me encarar.

"Tudo. Está tudo errado. Eu nem deveria estar aqui." – Seguro seu queixo e faço me olhar nos olhos. Ele acredita no que está dizendo. Deve ter ouvido isso a vida inteira...

"Não há nada de errado. Você não é um monstro."

"Eu sou." – Se ele dizer isso só mais uma vez, até eu vou acreditar, de tanta convicção que coloca nessas palavras.

"Não é. Se for, pelo menos, para mim não é." – Estou sendo sincero. – "Alguém disse isso a você?"

Ele faz que sim, suas pestanas escuras tremendo. Ele me sussurra que quem disse isso o conhecia muito bem e não mentiria sobre isso... O que fizeram com você?... Você tem coragem de enfrentar tudo, menos o seu reflexo? Seguro a sua mão, escondida pela barra do blusão. O trago comigo, para perto do espelho, e nem preciso dizer mais nada. Dizer o quê? Ele não vai acreditar que não é um monstro, e mesmo que fosse... Não sei se eu iria me importar com isso. Acho que não, ainda me excito perto de você e eu mal vi seu corpo, e tão pouco e tudo me parece muito ou demais. Agarro Saiyame para beija-lo do jeito que sempre quis: segurando firme em torno de sua cintura, suspendendo-o do chão e fazendo-o ficar tonto. Fico tonto, os lábios e os olhos ardidos. Esse monstro beija muito bem. Nos soltamos e o deixo sozinho onde está, justamente de frente para o tal espelho. Abraço seus ombros, e digo mais uma vez que ele vai me deixar doido... Estou doido por me importar com ele e nunca me importei com ninguém, muito menos com os sentimentos de alguém. Isso eu não digo, pela simples razão que estou assustado demais com o que sinto.

Saiyame tem muita altura, muito tamanho, mas não tem corpo... Sabe lidar com coisas extremas, é muito adulto para coisas adultas, mas não sabe lidar consigo mesmo, olha seu reflexo por um tempo e vira o rosto, enojado. Repete que á uma aberração.

"Não é. Onde está? Não estou vendo." – Olho para o reflexo dele por muito tempo. Nas histórias de bruxas os monstros não se revelam pelo reflexo? É o mesmo Saiyame de antes, não é nada disso, e até Li deve ter se enganado dizendo que ele não é humano. É humano até demais, abraçar este corpo me diz isso, o modo como o meu reage também e eu não costumo me enganar em julgar o que se esconde debaixo de roupas grossas... – "Não vejo nada assustador... Nada feio..." – Está tudo tão quieto entre nós, adoravelmente tenso, e só consigo falar perto do seu ouvido, colando os lábios na sua orelha, sentindo o cheiro de seu cabelo. Ele não exala nenhum perfume, só um frescor de almíscar e madeira, que está me deixando quente e com a sensação de que não estou pisando no chão... – "Olhe... Olhe só um pouco. Eu estou aqui, está bem?... Olhe... Por favor... Por mim, Saiyame!... Por favor..." – Vou dizendo, palavra a palavra, tão devagar e baixo que parecem palavras indecentes. Indecente é como estou excitado, enchendo as mãos com esse cabelo macio e sedoso que cai até a metade de suas costas, subindo por elas até sua nuca, apertando um pouco, fazendo Saiyame se torcer levemente, suspirando. – "... Olhe... Por favor..."

Ele descerra os olhos, e eu aqui, olhando por cima de seu ombro, soltando sua cintura devagar, escapando dos seus dedos que já estão no meu cabelo. Está vendo o que? Eu vejo o rosto rosado, de quem acabou de suspirar. O meu desejo o faz a coisa mais linda... Não é um anjo nem nada transcendental. Está aqui, na minha frente, nos meus braços, é quente e ardente. Eu sei, ninguém me disse, e eu acredito. Beijo atrás de sua orelha, olhando sem hesitar nem piscar, no reflexo, nos seus olhos claros e brilhantes. Está tão quente aqui, abafado e numa penumbra amarela que só me traz maus pensamentos e lembranças do seu corpo dourado ontem, mas minhas mãos...

Estamos nos olhando pelo espelho, Saiyame se encara, talvez pela primeira vez na vida, sem medo, não tenha medo...

"Não há nada feio aqui. Pelo contrário. Olhe-se, eu vejo uma coisa de que não vou me esquecer." – Deixo que se veja sozinho, como nunca se viu, e sim como eu o vejo. – "Para mim, é bonito como um amanhecer..." – Beijo sua nuca, a curva de seu pescoço tenso... Não acredito nas minhas palavras, eu nunca disse coisas assim a ninguém...! E o mais assustador é que é tudo verdade... – "... e dourado como um."

Será que ele imagina que este corpo quase inteiro esteve nas minhas mãos, até o que eu não esperava? Ele arrepia, estremece e dá um tímido, imperceptível sorriso. Me encara de um jeito que causa arrepios de prazer pelo meu corpo inteiro... Ah, céus, se soubesse que acender este fogo seria assim nem teria começado... Estou assustado e fascinado. Passa a língua nos lábios rosados, olhando para mim como se eu fosse o canário e ele o gato. Está corado de vergonha, mas está excitado, acho, ou nervoso... Ou tudo, como eu. Me afasto, e não sei como tenho coragem de pedir para que ele se mostre para mim. Apenas isso. Somente isso...

"Não...!" – Ele diz, tímido, sem soltar as minhas mãos quando me sento na cama. Estou me sentindo tonto demais, e não consigo parar de olha-lo com adoração. Se é isto estar apaixonado, espero que ninguém me veja desse jeito. Estou sentindo o rosto tão quente...

Quase imploro que tire o blusão. Outra negativa. Apenas isso e não peço mais nada, Saiyame...

"Você me viu ontem. Quando acordei, você havia aberto a minha roupa... Viu até demais." – Vira um pouco o rosto, corando.

Somente o suéter. Suspenda então... Só um pouco, só quero ver. Só um pouco... Saiyame fica indeciso e se afasta de mim. Não seja cruel comigo. Você estava dormindo ontem... Por favor... Não tenha vergonha de mim... Não se esconda de mim... Só um pouco... Levante um pouco o suéter e eu fico feliz... Você não quer me ver feliz?

Saiyame morde o lábio, corando de novo... Passa as mãos brancas sobre a barra da roupa, segurando, me fazendo repetir que só um pouco. Estou quase com mais vergonha do que ele, tenso e ansioso, excitadíssimo, precisando com urgência de todo o gelo que puder encontrar! Mas não há tempo para gelo, nem quero nada que esfrie a minha urgência. Vejo sua barriga lisa e reta aparecer debaixo da barra preta da malha. Seu rosto está cada vez mais corado... Não resisto de sorrir para ele, exultante, me sentindo cheio de alguma coisa boa e quente, que me faz ter vontade de gritar, um tipo de alegria tranqüila, deliciosa, que fica maior, irresistível, quando estou perto desse garoto. Sim, é um garoto... Mesmo desperto seu corpo é esguio, adolescente. Resolve ceder aos meus pedidos, e vai muito devagar puxar a malha por cima da cabeça, deixa cair no chão, perto dos seus pés descalços e pálidos. Oh, quando você crescer, Saiyame, eu...

Estou por conhecer alguma coisa que se compare ao que eu vejo.

Está ofegante e vermelho de vergonha, de pé, o peito nu, os braços soltos ao lado do corpo, resplandecendo em branco e um distante dourado, na quase escuridão do quarto... Nunca vi algo assim, como esse cabelo caído encima dos ombros, esses lábios frouxos e avermelhados... Saiyame diz meu nome, como a ter certeza de que estou prestando atenção nisso. Vai durar pouco, eu sei, está tão envergonhado, eu queria ver mais, por inteiro, mas foi o que eu disse: que apenas tirasse o blusão. Ele tirou. Ele é estreito e frágil como qualquer adolescente, só que alto, com ossos que prometem força... E... É todo liso, tem músculos suaves que não são de adulto, formas que encaixam nas minhas mãos, nos meus braços, eu sei. O pior é que eu sei... E já o toquei, já deslizei a mão por esses mamilos de coral, por esse pescoço longo, e até por essa barriga reta, por entre o cós e...! Maldição, o cós! O cós... Não sei a quem mais desejo, se a ele ou ao cós de sua calça de sarja... Qualquer cós de suas calças sempre me lembrará daquela promessa do botão solto, a minha mão por este corpo lindo, quase maduro que ainda tem o delicioso azedume de uma fruta que ainda não está pronta para ser comida... E é para ser comida com delícia, para escorrer pelos lábios, pelo queixo, pelas mãos... Para saciar e para despertar mais fome... E esse corpo, esse garoto... Saiyame por mais que seu sorriso seja um silencioso e indeciso convite, que me deixa louco de raiva e excitação... É virgem!

"Não me olhe assim..." – Estremece, sua voz rouca me tira desse delírio de adoração que estou experimentando, e sinto que estou sorrindo largamente, corando, e não sei de que modo estou olhando para ele, que sorri, tímido, retraindo-se como se estivesse com um frio súbito, cruzando os braços, dando as costas para mim. E não deixa de ser uma bela visão... – "Veja as besteiras que me convence a fazer..."

Acho que já sei por que Saiyame está desse jeito, rindo, envergonhado. Levanto e me vejo no espelho, estou irreconhecível, talvez eu esteja a ponto de me ajoelhar a seus pés. Talvez eu devesse beija-los. Talvez eu devesse beijar seu corpo inteiro, tomo coragem de dizer em seu ouvido quando o abraço com força, sentindo o contato das suas costas nuas e quentes contra o meu peito, através de seu cabelo solto e encorpado. Seu corpo estremece de novo, sinto-o arrepiar, está constrangido como se estivesse nu, e de certa forma está, se mostrando como ninguém nunca o viu, confiando em mim... Está úmido de suor, trêmulo, e seguro firme seu corpo perto do meu, nosso calor fazendo o ar ficar abafado. Aponto para o espelho que está na nossa frente, manchado de pó e velho, que é a testemunha muda de que estou fascinado, encantado, pois mostro a ele algo que nem eu havia visto... O quanto é bonito. E quente.

"... Viu como você é bonito?"

Seu sorriso se alarga, vejo pelo espelho, toca o próprio rosto, encabulado... Aperto-o mais no meu abraço, maravilhado com seu prazer de se ver pelos meus olhos. Vaidade. Beleza. Essa timidez, a selvageria do seu olhar... Ainda tenho tanto medo e desejo por você.

Passo a mão por sua cintura, arrepia quando arranho suas costas perto do (meu amado) cós, sinto o suor fino nelas, umedecendo seu cabelo louro, e vou subindo, desejando descobrir esses ombros. Fica todo tenso, afasto seu cabelo de cima das costas, querendo beijar sua nuca. Abro a boca para dizer palavras tão quentes quanto me sinto, mas as palavras somem com o que eu vejo nas costas dele.

Disso eu também não me esquecerei...

São cicatrizes que vão de cima dos omoplatas até onde o cabelo dele alcança, ou seja, até quase sua cintura. Engulo em seco, porque tenho experiência suficiente para apostar que algo foi cortado fora, como uma cruel amputação, mas a marca parece rente, e não muito cicatrizada... Talvez seja recente. O tempo pára enquanto não consigo desviar os olhos delas, e não é apenas uma, são um par, exatamente iguais, uma a cada lado, e por perto músculos tensos, que parecem ter sido muito fortes algum dia. Isso deve doer... Deve ter doído muito e ainda deve incomodar e doer até agora... Afasto as mãos, tentando imaginar o que poderia ter causado isso. São iguais! São fundas, mas as cicatrizes parecem rentes! Quem fez isso com você? Saiyame não me responde, baixa a cabeça, cruzando os braços com força e tremendo, seu sorriso sumiu, só resta uma vergonha igual ao desespero de ser ver sem seu gorro, quando o conheci.

"O que é isso, Saiyame?" – Minha voz quase não sai, engasgada. Já vi coisas piores, porque isso me afeta tanto? Talvez sinta dor ainda, talvez eu o faça sentir dor quando o toco...

"Cicatrizes."

"Cicatrizes do quê!" – Minha voz está mais alta, estou abalado e um tanto nauseado de imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido para ele estar marcado desse jeito... Sua vergonha, toda aquela reserva, está justificado, bem na minha frente, então... Você não é um monstro. Não é.

"..." – Fica calado por muito tempo. Nunca vai me responder, mas se houver um culpado por isso... Penso no homem que ele chamou de Lead na história que me contou. Ele fez isso com você? Como saber? Saiyame diz, entredentes e hesitante: – "Não conte a ninguém... Por favor."

"... Saiyame..." – Não sei como começar, ou terminar de uma vez com isso que era tão completo entre nós. Estraguei tudo... Sempre estrago as pouquíssimas coisas boas que existem entre nós. A cicatriz é somente um pouco mais escura do que sua pele, deve ter doído demais... Por que alguém faria isso com você? Um acidente não seria tão preciso. – "... De onde essas cicatrizes vieram?"

"Não me pergunte. Eu não posso responder. Não diga a ninguém. Por favor."

Tenho medo de toca-lo de novo. Fica quieto, olhos fechados, como se esperasse que descesse sobre ele as coisas horríveis que ele sabe muito bem que posso dizer. Um silêncio profundo volta a reinar entre nós. Não vem dele, e sim de mim, do meu medo de machuca-lo, da minha vontade de fazer em pedaços quem o machucou assim. Tenho certeza de que alguém fez isso... Sua voz quebra essa quietude amarga, baixa e rouca:

"... Agora eu não sou tão bonito quanto você dizia, não é?" – Ele dá algo como uma risada baixa, evitando meu olhar e adivinhando como nojo o meu medo de toca-lo. Por que nunca nos entendemos? – "Se eu não era uma aberração... Agora eu sou, não é, Hisashi?"

Estou agindo mal com você. Sempre faço isso, faço mau juízo, trato mal... Posso ter machucado você mais ainda, nas vezes em que brigamos, sacudindo-o como um boneco de pano, batendo suas costas nas paredes, naquela árvore do jardim do hospital, maltratando-o... As cicatrizes são suas, porém eu me sinto marcado pelas coisas horríveis que lhe fiz. Você não é uma aberração, pare de dizer isso... Eu queria dizer muitas coisas, mas tudo o que eu lhe faço é mal... Eu... Sou um covarde. Eu não o mereço, tinha ódio de sua frieza, mas eu estou me saindo pior... O monstro aqui sou eu. Sou o monstro de olhos verdes e cabelo escuro, que não consegue esconder as cicatrizes no pescoço, que olha para mim no espelho, sem acreditar que vou fazer Saiyame chorar.

O que mais posso fazer? Caio de joelhos a seus pés, me deixo derrubar por alguma coisa que não tenho forças para conter e nem quero, e assim, lentamente, calorosamente, entrego o mais delicioso dos beijos sobre estas cicatrizes. Para mim, Saiyame é menos do que sagrado e mais do que humano, e por isso é profano e tentador. Eu sinto, não sei o motivo. Não entendo. Me perdoe, por favor. Me desculpe por eu não entender você e nem o que se passa comigo. Só sei que quero me afogar nessa escuridão que cerca a sua vida, porque sou a sua maldição, e você, é a minha. É tudo o que eu queria dizer, e meu beijo o diz por mim.

E se ele me perdoa, entende esse dito pelo não dito, a resposta é tão intensa quando a pergunta.

Saiyame suspira pesadamente quase gemendo, arrepiando, estremecendo, se entregando ao meu abraço com a mesma confusa emoção que está me enlouquecendo. Ele está com o corpo todo sensível e arrepiado, inflamado, sinto que estremece a cada toque, arde e queima, e sua língua também queima, quando toca a minha, quando o beijo e acaricio suas costas, suas cicatrizes...

Acho que sem querer descobri a pólvora...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Não aconteceu nada.

Ainda.

Acho que as coisas estão indo rápido demais.

Estou assustado com o que estou sentindo, e com a intensidade do calor que eu nem imaginava que repousa no corpo intocado (eu acredito nisso e ponto final) de Saiyame. Troquei este calor e este desejo por mais um adorável banho gelado. Será que eu vou conseguir sobreviver até o inverno?

Não aconteceu nada.

Ainda.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Durante este e os quase três dias seguintes, ele se manteve ocupado, carregando pilhas de livros dos cômodos de cima para a sala, dividindo tudo, amarrando com corda, e logo quando terminou de fazer isso, uma pequeno caminhão da biblioteca da universidade em que o pai de Sakura é reitor veio buscar tudo. A casa parece ter o dobro do tamanho sem todos aqueles livros. Parece que seu trabalho aqui está terminando. Ele passa algumas silenciosas horas arrancando o papel velho das paredes, depois de ter aceitado a minha ajuda para limpar e livrar de quaisquer indícios de ritual o sótão, que foi fechado (espero que definitivamente). Falamos pouco, seu olhar claro me diz tudo que preciso saber e até em que assunto não tocar. Não me contou mais nem uma parte daquela história. Acho que ela chegou ao seu fim. E nós chegaremos ao nosso em breve, pensar isso me faz querer chorar e nem sei o motivo. Continua marcando datas naquele calendário detrás da porta de seu quarto, e sempre que não estou olhando ou por perto, aquela sombra de tristeza volta ao seu rosto arredondado e aos seus olhos de fera..

Evito falar sobre aquelas marcas, e sobre qualquer outra coisa que possa deixá-lo aborrecido. Mas Saiyame não é como antes, agora permite que de alguma forma, me inteire de seu mundo, olhe de perto sem interferir ou fazer parte.

A casa está quase toda arrumada. Com a missão cumprida, ele diz que vai sair. Estranho é que nunca diz aonde vai, está na minha frente, enquanto estou tentando prender o cabelo, no quarto – no meu, ele quase não fica mais no seu, e isso me deixa secretamente feliz – e escuta-lo me dizer isso... Será que sabe que eu me preocupo ou só quer ver até onde me importo? Como não me importar? Não quero nem sonhar que vai à casa de Tomoyo, com o risco daquele degenerado do Li estar lá. Não sou o mais indicado para chamá-lo de degenerado, mas não me acostumo a lembrar do que vi no hospital, e nem de saber que Li queria estar no meu lugar, quando sinto a mão de Saiyame puxar o elástico que tanto tive trabalho para deixar firme no meu cabelo, soltando-o.

Está me agradando para que eu não reclame? Você é bem inteligente para quem mal correspondia aos meus olhares e parecia tão inocente no começo...

"Aonde você vai?"

"Que pergunta... à casa de Tomoyo."

"Vou com você."

"Você não tem nada para fazer lá. Fique e faça o jantar." – Rapazinho autoritário. No que está se confiando? No seu tamanho? Eu ainda sou o adulto dessa casa, sabia? Não sei onde estou que não mando você para a cozinha, mas Saiyame sabe me fazer derreter. Seu dedo passa por detrás da minha orelha, me fazendo arrepiar. O quanto mais você vai me fazer arrepiar, quando nós?...

"Vou com você." – Pego meu casaco que está encima da cama e vou levando-o comigo, até a porta da casa. Aperto-o com força, conseguiu me deixar de mau humor, onde já se viu me mandar fazer o jantar? E tentando me chantagear com um carinho bobo (que ele já deve saber que adoro...)... Espero que você não esteja querendo me largar para ir atrás do Li. Ele não tem olhos verdes como os meus, pense bem. Antes de sair, digo com irritação (exagerada para que tente me levar à sério): - "Não quero ver você perto daquele filho da mãe do tal Siaoran."

Vai andando na minha frente, meio emburrado, pelo caminho inteiro, e não quer falar.

Enquanto já estou apertando a campainha da casa, aproveito para olhar ao redor. Nem sinal da Harley de Li, que bom... Venha cá. Não tem ninguém por perto... Ele dá uma risada baixa quando acerto seu pescoço com um beijo e uma mordida de leve, se torcendo. As empregadas sempre demoram tanto a atender essa porta. O jardim não deixa que ninguém nos veja de longe. Rimos juntos por um tempo, só Saiyame consegue me fazer rir assim, feito um tonto...

Fique mais tempo comigo, sim? Não tente se matar de novo e nem fuja. Nós nunca sequer passamos perto de fazer algo mais do que dormir na minha cama... Você não sente falta de nada? Não sente isso? De vez em quando você parece que é só tamanho e falta de juízo, como se não soubesse até onde esse arremedo de namoro vai nos levar. Timidamente me abraça, na soleira da porta, beijo a ponta de seu nariz e em troca ele me dá um no centro dos lábios. Tenho até medo da encrenca que posso arranjar provocando-o. Dezesseis anos de tamanho e segredos. Você tem duzentos anos quando me abraça, e o dobro disso quando enfia sua língua de repente na minha boca, me faz gemer de surpresa e arregalar os olhos. Não se atreva a fazer isso, seu...

Ele faz, agarra com as duas mãos as minhas nádegas e aperta por cima do meu jeans, com força, me suspende e me aperta de encontro a seu corpo esbelto. Me larga de um jeito que eu quase caio no chão, no mesmo instante em que a porta se abre. Estou tão desorientado que nem sei quem está aí até dar com Tomoyo, que se joga nos braços de Saiyame, ignorando de propósito, por seu olhar, o assunto daquele vidro de sedativos. Ela ri apontando para mim, que me seguro no umbral, o cabelo em desalinho, os lábios inchados, vermelho e transtornado, excitado e envergonhado do que essa pobre garota acabou de ver. Ele quer me deixar maluco...

"Eu disse para não vir... Você insistiu." – Saiyame diz por cima do ombro, com um risinho maldoso, uma satisfação infantil e cruel de me envergonhar... Você vai ver... Quando eu puder ir além daquele cós...!

Não há tempo para ficar com esse constrangimento todo. A mãe de Tomoyo aparece no fim da sala, de malas prontas, e pára para falar conosco, enquanto um táxi começa a buzinar do lado de fora. Belisca as bochechas de Saiyame e me avisa que o meu pagamento já está no banco – Não sem antes de me presentear com o olhar clínico daquela tarde de seu escritório. Dá recomendações às mulheres de preto e a Tomoyo.

"Sonomi!" – Senhor Kinomoto?

Será? Esse romance é sério mesmo? Eles se odiavam... Olho perplexo para Saiyame, depois que Sonomi passa por mim piscando um olho. Esse garoto andou fazendo milagres na vida dessa gente maluca... E na minha também. Eu acho.

Olhamos pela porta aberta, enquanto ela se apressa pelo passeio do jardim. Não é um táxi, é o reitor da universidade mesmo. Tomoyo nos manda entrar, nos arrasta para seu quarto e diz que vai começar no conservatório na primavera. Diz que está se sentindo magra demais... Pergunta o que eu acho, enquanto subimos as escadas. Bom... Nada mau. Esse seu vestido curto azul marinho é bem generoso, e as meias grossas e pretas que vão até a metade de suas coxas não disfarçam nada. Li é outro que não tem do que se queixar... E eu também não. Olho para Saiyame, que sobe arrastado pela mão, ao lado de Tomoyo. Ah, como a vida pode ser generosa...

"Eu queria ter falado com você antes... Não fui até a sua casa por dois motivos. Na verdade três. Primeiro, eu achei que você pudesse estar ocupado... Depois, quem ficou ocupada fui eu. E..." – Ela sorri maliciosa, abrindo a porta de seu quarto e nos empurrando para dentro. – "... Eu não queria atrapalhar nada!"

Agora há uma televisão, um aparelho de vídeo e umas poucas fitas espalhadas na cama, encima da colcha estampada. Nos diz que reencontrou algumas coisas de quando Sakura estava viva, mas não tinha certeza das coisas que havia gravado, pois sempre esquecia de colocar as etiquetas. Empurra um prato com pudim na mão de Saiyame e outro na minha, assim que a empregada aparece no quarto.

"O que é isso?" – Pergunto, apontando para umas cenas desfocadas de calçadas e movimento e sarjetas.

"Eu estava ajustando a lente no carro! Estava indo à casa da Sakura. Olhe só!..." – Ela dá uma pausa na fita e se joga na cama, me fazendo sentar ao seu lado e me usando de encosto. Aponta para a casa e diz que era lá que Sakura morava, e que o quarto dela era o da janela do canto. Isso eu já sei, já estivesse nessa casa, quando descobri que Saiyame estava limpando o quintal do senhor Kinomoto. Parece que Tomoyo não sabe disso, e por mim é que não há de saber... – "Eu adorava essas coisas... Veja só que eu fazia! Eu olhava tudo por uma lente..."

Olhava mesmo, filmou de uma forma bem subjetiva, filma quando se despede das mulheres de preto, quando vai pelo passeio do jardim da frente da casa. É engraçado ver Tomoyo se filmar no reflexo do vidro do carro, ela já parecia uma boneca de cabelo preto. Saiyame não vai dizer nada? Olho e ele está muito entretido comendo esse pudim. Termina o seu e pega o meu, sem me pedir licença, não que eu me importe, mas a quantidade que ele come às vezes me assusta.

"Esganado..." – Resmungo, e me ignora. Tomoyo pára a fita de novo e olha, sorrindo daquele jeito encantado, como se visse a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Talvez seja.

"Não fale assim... Não dê ouvidos a esse enfermeiro rabugento, Saiyame! Você está em fase de crescimento, não é? Vou por um laço no seu pescoço qualquer dia...!" – Ela pega o terceiro pudim da bandeja e corta um pedaço, dando na boca de Saiyame, que apenas sorri em ser mimado desse jeito. Acho que quer me fazer ciúmes, ainda estou devendo aquela da soleira.

"Afinal, por que você vive querendo colocar um laço nele?"

"Não precisa ter ciúmes!" – Ela me faz uma careta, divertida, e aperta o controle remoto para a fita continuar. – "É que ele me faz lembrar um gatinho de quem a Sakura cuidava..." – Tenho vontade de protestar que não estou com ciúmes, e não estou mesmo. Isso é besteira. Eu nem sequer gosto tanto assim dele e... – "Olhe só! O Toya!"

É o mesmo rapaz da fotografia, filmado de baixo para cima, quando ele vem pela porta da frente da casa, cruzando com Tomoyo. Ela aproveitou-se bem da situação: filmou-o dos pés à cabeça, bem devagar, enquanto ele lhe perguntava, de um jeito meio duro que faz lembrar o de Li o que ela estava fazendo. Ele aponta e diz que Sakura está na cozinha e manda parar de filma-lo daquele jeito ou vai contar para a mãe dela. Como se isso fosse adiantar alguma coisa. Ele estava com um uniforme de colégio, e com os aparentes dezesseis anos com que aparece na fita... até eu olharia daquele jeito. A pequena Tomoyo filma os próprios pés, pequenos em sapatos tipo boneca e meias brancas. Um mimo de diabinho pervertido... Ela vai entrando na casa, anunciando a entrada, pedindo licença, e uma voz de menina manda que entre até a cozinha. É o mesmo cenário que eu vi quando estive lá, a casa não mudou nada, talvez uma pintura ou outra, um móvel ou outro, mas foram mudanças leves em relação ao resto... É estranho ver essa menina... Sakura aos doze anos, baixinha e infantil, de pé num banquinho para alcançar as prateleiras de cima. Sorri quando vê Tomoyo e sua câmera. E pensar que eu a vi... A líder de torcida da fotografia... O fantasma de peito manchado, na casa do senhor Kinomoto. Arrepio e me dou conta do susto que levei, tanto que minhas mãos esfriam agora, penso que tipo de coisa ainda posso ver por aí, quanto mais perto deles, que têm tantos segredos e um passado nebuloso e trágico. Se algum dos meus colegas de hospital escutasse as coisas pelas quais tenho passado, eu provavelmente voltaria para lá: como paciente interno.

Na fita, elas conversam sobre as cartas, sobre provas de colégio, sobre garotos, e Sakura parece muito mais inocente do que a amiga. Conversam sobre o almoço que ela está fazendo. Por fim Tomoyo filma ao redor, pela cozinha e até debaixo da mesa, e pergunta por um certo "Kero". Nome estranho. Será esse o tal gato? A amiga responde, deixando as luvas de lado, com um grito, chamando-o. Achei que gatos não obedeciam a ser chamados assim...

Mas este obedece.

Simplesmente por que não é um gato comum.

É aquela coisa amarela que aparecia no colo da pequena Sakura da fotografia da cômoda de Tomoyo.

"Meu Deus... Isso anda sozinho! Não é um brinquedo!" – Me endireito no mesmo instante, pulando na cama. Estou chocado, quase enojado e com a impressão que isso é um sarro que estão tirando com a minha cara. Saiyame sabe o que está acontecendo? Ele já viu essa fita antes? Ele ainda está ocupado demais com o pudim para que eu saiba o que ele acha disso... E eu preciso que alguém me confirme que não estou vendo coisas.

"Não, Hisashi. Esse é o Kero. Kero para os íntimos. O nome dele era Cerberus. Mas fingia ser um bichinho de pelúcia como ninguém..."

Mas... Mas...Tenho um milhão de perguntas para fazer e nenhuma coragem de abrir a boca para algo mais que observações estúpidas:

"Não é um brinquedo? Essa coisa estava viva?" – Aponto, sentindo a minha cabeça dar voltas e girar, meu estômago dando um nó, e eu ainda sem entender que circo está armando-se nesse quarto, onde o palhaço sou eu, pois devo ser o único que não se acostuma com as coisas desse picadeiro mórbido e por vezes aterrorizante.

Na fita, o gatinho chamado Kero não é como um gato, é sim como um filhote de leão. A voz de Li faz um eco interminável nos meus ouvidos, quando ele me falou sobre os guardiões do mago Clow, o nome era esse? Quanto tempo?... Duzentos anos. Como um animal lendário poderia estar aí ainda? E... que horrível, ele está sorrindo. Não que seja algo feio de se ver, mas é assustador, ele tem uma expressão tão... humana. Ele pula do chão para cima da mesa com facilidade, e Tomoyo o filma, enquanto arranha a sua barriga, fazendo-o dar voltas em si mesmo.

"Está vendo, Sakura? A Tomoyo sabe cuidar de mim, enquanto eu é que tenho de cuidar de você!"

Estou tendo um enfarto... Se eu fumasse, acredito que seria essa a sensação de precisar urgentemente de um cigarro. Acho que vou tentar começar a fumar. São coisas demais para mim. O café não vai ser o suficiente para suportar tudo isso... Vou começar a beber e a fumar... Talvez até me drogar! Com certeza drogado não vou ver e nem escutar coisas tão impressionantes quanto esta!

Essa coisa fala!

"Essa coisa está falando!" – Dou um salto da cama, dizendo que isso só pode ser uma piada de mau gosto de Tomoyo, que não tem graça nenhuma e que estou ficando assustado. Tenho certeza de que não é uma montagem. A coisa está falando! – "Isso não pode estar falando! Isso não é humano!"

"Eu não disse que era..." – Me puxa de volta para seu lado e diz que a fita ainda não acabou. – "... E o Kero falava muito se você quer saber. Nesse dia ele estava até comportado! Olhe só... Ele era uma criança...! Perto do Yue, ele era muito mais fácil de lidar... Pelo menos para nós, naquela época."

"Yue?..." – Tento localizar o nome, lembrando que se aquela história aconteceu nos sentidos mais literais, então deve ter sido há mais de um século, e ela age como se fosse normal filmar criaturas que não são humanas, como esse... Gatinho equilibrando uma pêra na cabeça e sorrindo para a câmera. Li disse que Yue e Cerberus eram demônios, o Anjo e o Leão... Se eles foram filmados, como esse gato amarelo mostra que sim, então... Talvez eu esteja esbarrando numa coisa muito grande, muito maior do que eu sempre desconfiei. – "Tomoyo, essas coisas não podem ser verdade. Quero dizer... Estou vendo... Mas não estou acreditando... Essa coisa... Eu nem sei se isso é um animal..."

"Não é!" – Escuto bem baixo a voz de Saiyame, que já não deve estar tão interessado no seu doce, mas não levo em conta o que ele diz, e nem entendo...

"...Ele está pulando encima da mesa... Essa coisa tem asas, meu Deus! E fala! Além de ser muito feia e cabeçuda!..."

"Não é, não!" – Saiyame protesta, não sei porque, do outro lado de Tomoyo, mas também não presto atenção nisso...

E a fita continua com as estripulias de uma coisa amarela com asinhas nas costas, sorridente e comilona, encima da mesa, pelo colo de Sakura e dela, por entre as folhas de uma planta num vaso, dando cambalhotas por cima dos sofás... Parece uma criança querendo atenção... Se faz lembrar Saiyame, como Tomoyo disse? Não sei. Acho que não, não vejo semelhança nenhuma além da loucura por doces e por comida. Todavia, se Saiyame tem os dezesseis, dezessete anos que julgo, nada mais natural que essa fome voraz.

A câmera de Tomoyo passa em torno dos cômodos, seguindo o vôo leve dessa coisa... Então, o Leão existe. O Cerberus da história... Então, realmente a maneira que Saiyame conta aquela história é uma forma de jogar para criaturas alheias certas coisas que se passaram com ele? Então como saberia tantos detalhes? Mentindo? Ele não sabe mentir. Inventando? Como saber? Será que essas criaturas ainda existem? Talvez eu pudesse tentar falar com algumas delas... Aquelas conjurações não devem ser tão difíceis de fazer... Oh, isso não é um livro de culinária! Isso é vida real!

Além do mais... Eu sempre imaginei que fosse um leão de verdade, e não um filhote. Será que é o mesmo? Aquele que devorou o coração dos inimigos de Clow? É tão pequeno e risonho... Não oferece nenhum perigo. Fica pendurado na lente, sua cara redonda e amarela, os olhos pequenos, esse riso quase assustador de tão inesperado. Parece um bicho de pelúcia. Tomoyo parece fascinada com esse bichinho falante. Ela ainda diz que ele era uma gracinha... Será que Li sabe disso? O que ele pensa sobre isso? Ele conheceu essa coisinha cabeçuda e amarela? Tantas coisas que eu queria perguntar e o que me resta de sensatez me impede...

Escuto a colher bater contra a louça do prato quando Saiyame coloca-o, vazio, na bandeja ao lado da cama, mas nem consigo desviar os olhos da televisão, não tenho forças de querer sair correndo daqui. Impressão minha ou todo mundo considera esse bicho falando algo cotidiano?

Escuto um ronco de motor do lado de fora, mas isso também não me faz desviar a atenção. A filmagem vai em gente, a conversa banal de Tomoyo e Sakura. Falam de garotos, falam mal de Li e dos professores, deixam escapar adoráveis palavrões quando falam do diretor do colégio, são meninas, são crianças... E esse tal Kero, tanto faz como se chame, ele me assusta, ele é o brinquedo delas. E da forma que filma Sakura, enquanto ela fatia um tomate, ela era a boneca favorita de Tomoyo. Agora as palavras de Li sobre a "obsessão" dela por Sakura fazem sentido.

Kero chama por Tomoyo na fita, pendurando-se no avental de seu vestido, querendo mostrar a ela uma tal última carta que Sakura pegou. E ela vai seguindo-o, da sala até a sala, com Sakura saltitando pelo corredor, exatamente do modo que a vi fazer, ou o seu vulto, na casa de Fujitaka Kinomoto, esse modo de estalar as sandálias... A imagem treme com o riso de Tomoyo, dando voltas pelos cômodos, seguindo o vôo dessa coisa roliça e amarela. Sorte que não comi o pudim, meu estômago está dando voltas só de ver essa coisa falar, se mover, e não ser um brinquedo.

"Espere!"

"O que foi, Hisashi?"

Não posso dizer a Tomoyo o que há comigo. Estou meio fora do chão. Acabo de ver uma coisa impressionante e quase mais do que o tal Kero-redondo-amarelo, é uma coisa incrível... e linda. Não sei o que era, mas era totalmente branco como uma estátua. Ela volta a fita. Um lampejo branco aparece de novo, de braços cruzados, e roupa branca e azul, no canto. Não sei quem era, ou o quê era. Mas está lá. Eu sei. Eu vejo. Vou me endireitando na cama, piscando várias vezes, para ver melhor. Que bonito... Que coisa mais... Linda! Aponto e Tomoyo pára a fita, numa pausa cuja metade da tela fica atravessada por uma linha de estática. Ele é muito alto, perto das meninas, e parece alheio a todo o resto. Tem cabelos quase brancos e a pele parece a de uma sinistra boneca de porcelana – Mais ou menos como me pareceu Saiyame no sótão, no ritual, com a serpente em torno de seu corpo – e está olhando para o chão, com um ar aborrecido e muito sério. Isso mesmo. Parece aborrecido, com os olhos muito azuis e claros voltados para o chão. Acho que...

"Quem é ele?" – Parece um anjo de gelo, não há outra forma de chamá-lo. Como nenhuma delas que estavam na sala se assustou com esse... essa... É mais do que um menino e menos do que um homem, é frio como um pedaço de gelo, como um fantasma, de uma forma que até eu percebo isso vendo-o aí, como se ele estivesse aqui muito próximo, como se fosse um vento frio de inverno fora de época. E eu nem consigo desviar ao olhos ou pensar em outra coisa. – "Você sabe quem é ele?"

"Ele é Yue." – Diz uma voz que não pertence a nenhum de nós três.

Olho para a porta aberta do quarto, ao mesmo tempo que Tomoyo sorri, radiante, e lá está Siaoran Li, alto, enigmático, e mais perigoso do que nunca o vi antes...

CONTINUA


	11. Meu Destino é Pecar 10

Meu Destino é Pecar Capítulo 10 

"Este é Yue, o demônio que roubou uma parte da alma de Toya."

Sua voz vem carregada de uma raiva surda, como se não conseguisse deter isso ao ver essa imagem branca.

Ele deixa o casaco marrom sobre o sofá do canto. Seus olhos escuros faíscam de um modo perigoso quando encontram os meus, irreconhecíveis, e se abrandam lentamente quando ele dá a volta na cama, sorrindo e se inclinando para trocar um beijo com Tomoyo. Estranho isso... É como se ele fosse outro, um total estranho quando está perto de Saiyame, nem consigo articular um pensamento sobre isso, sei que é perigoso, não sei a que ponto, de que modo, está começando a me assustar de um jeito que não gosto de estar, desconfiança. Aquele faiscar em vermelho, o seu ódio por mim... Mas ele não parece lembrar de nada ruim, quando está com Tomoyo, como está agora, deitado na cama, com a cabeça sobre as pernas dela, recebendo afagos e perguntas sobre como foi seu dia.

"Eu me sinto num harém!" – Tomoyo diz, daquele modo que faz qualquer um querer se enterrar de vergonha, natural, e tão cheio de malícia ao mesmo tempo.

Volto a olhar para a televisão, a imagem congelada na mesma pessoa... Então...

"... Este é Yue." – Li volta ao assunto, o fundo de seus olhos ficando escuros demais, e aquele lampejo voltando brevemente a eles.

"Onde ele está agora?"

"Yue está morto."

"E?..." – Não consigo completar. Nem tirar os olhos da imagem congelada.

"Quero acreditar que também esteja."

Ficamos calados, todos os quatro, por muito tempo. Li e Tomoyo trocam mais um demorado beijo, alheios a mim e a Saiyame. Desço da cama, e nem sei onde estou com a cabeça quando fico ajoelhado no chão, olhando fixamente para a imagem de Yue na tela. Yue... Este é o Juiz. O Guardião de Clow. Como uma criatura assim pode estar morta? Li disse que tanto as cartas quanto os Guardiões de Clow podiam atravessar o tempo, e vencer a morte... Ele é tão... Bonito.

"Ele é inacreditável, não acha, Hisashi?" – Li fala, creio que entredentes, talvez odeie o Juiz... Talvez odeie todos eles. Talvez odeie ter de estar com a vida presa a de criaturas que nem sequer parecem humanas. – "Não é a coisa mais linda que você já viu em toda a sua vida?"

Não sei o que dizer. Não sei se consigo negar. Estou confuso, confesso que estou sem ter o que dizer. Acho que a minha cara já responde por mim.

"É uma pena que Clow não tenha tido tanto capricho ao criar o Leão, ou pelo menos ele não teria feito aquele monstro..." – Tomoyo desliga a televisão, vindo tirar o cartucho do aparelho. Fica olhando distraidamente para as outras fitas numa caixa de sapatos, e eu penso no tal Kero, o apelido de Cerberus, não cabe na minha cabeça que o Leão possa ser como Yue, o que eu vi na fita era um animal falando.

"Você tem toda razão." – Se era para Clow ter criado isso... – "... E ainda por cima aquela coisa fala."

Escuto um baque no chão. Mais o impacto do que o som, e ninguém se importa. Nem eu. Olho rapidamente para trás, vendo que Saiyame acaba de pular da cama, daquele jeito assustador e sair do quarto, sem falar com ninguém – sem olhar nem para mim. Fico pensando o que deve estar se passando por sua cabeça. Fico olhando Tomoyo me mostrar outras fitas, perguntando se quero ver mais. Acho que não, respondo, sem graça. Ela sorri, compreensiva, e pede que eu não comente nada com ninguém sobre o que acabei de ver. Nem precisa pedir...! Ou o próximo interno da psiquiátrica serei eu!

Volto lentamente à órbita do planeta quando Li escorrega por cima da colcha, descendo da cama, e vai para a direção da porta, saindo do quarto. Isso me deixa com uma sensação de engasgo. Não gosto de vê-lo com esse olhar. Vou lá agora mesmo... Tomoyo encosta a mão no meu braço e me pede para fazer justamente isso. Ela diz que eu devo ter cuidado, por ele e por mim, é muito séria quando me manda apressar em ir ver o que está acontecendo.

Ela tem razão, sei que todos estamos assustados com as mudanças bruscas de Li quando está perto de Saiyame. A casa toda está escura e silenciosa. Como vou achar Saiyame nesse labirinto? Tanto faz... Não sei por que raios ele saiu do quarto daquele jeito. Normalmente é tão educado, nunca agiria desse modo... Corro por mais um corredor e escuto a voz de Li, vindo de uma das portas entreabertas, uma sala que dá para o jardim, mas não por isso menos escuro do que o resto dos corredores e cômodos. Quase caio na tentação de entrar com tudo e acabar com Li, e paro no mesmo lugar, entre aterrado e desconfiado quando escuto o meu nome na conversa.

Li pergunta baixo o que há entre nós. Não há resposta. Se pelo menos eu visse o que está havendo aqui! Saiyame, sua voz rouca sussurra que eu não me importo com nada que diga respeito a ele. Empurro um pouco mais a porta, indo para detrás da parede, entrevendo-os. Saiyame está de costas para Li, cabeça baixa, olhando pelo vidro do janelão fechado, a luz turva e pesada nessa faixa onde estão. O resto do janelão é coberto pela cortina, e nenhum deles me nota, ou olha para o lado da porta. Estão conversando, mas a proximidade de Li... Estou ficando aflito... Quem me visse assim poderia achar que estou com ciúmes. Não estou. Só não admito esse sujeito perto de Saiyame, sabendo que por muito pouco não o beijou antes de mim. Eu não estou com ciúmes! Não estou!

"Se ele não se importa com você, por que Hisashi o segue a toda parte?" – Ele está encostado no vidro da janela, olhando diretamente, unicamente para Saiyame, os braços cruzados, muito sério, sua voz também muito doce... Seus olhos parecem tão escuros, ele parece outra pessoa. – "Você dá esperanças a ele?"

Novamente Saiyame não diz nada. Desgraçado, se ele disser uma única vírgula eu juro que vou lá joga-lo por essa janela! Vai ficar dando mole para esse Siaoran? Vai dizer também que está me fazendo um favor me aturando na sua casa? Por que estou tão preocupado? Até eu vou achar que estou com ciúmes dele! Maldito! Está deixando Li chegar mais perto? Vamos ter uma séria conversa quando chegarmos em casa! Até me chutar você me chutou e agora deixa Li passar essa mão imunda pelo seu braço. Sobe do pulso até o ombro, por cima da camisa, de um jeito que achei que o único que podia fazer era eu! Eu vou chorar, meu Deus! Não vou agüentar ver isso! Continuo calado e incrédulo. Melhor que Tomoyo não esteja aqui, realmente.

Li fala bem baixinho que eu não dou valor ao que eu tenho. Filho da... Vou fingir que não escutei nada. Saiyame olha para ele, demoradamente. Então os dois ficam em silêncio, como está todo o resto da casa, e esse silêncio martela nos meus ouvidos. Os vejo claramente. Eu veria até através de uma parede Li apertar delicadamente o ombro de Saiyame sobre a camisa, tocar o outro, fazer com que ele fique de costas para o vidro, quase de frente em relação a onde estou. Está com o rosto vermelho, imóvel, quieto e ofegante, nem parece ser o mesmo que me agarrou na soleira da porta dessa casa, também não parece ansioso, nem excitado, quando Li segura seu queixo, corre os dedos por seu pescoço, e toca seus lábios com os dele.

Onde eu acho um revólver? Vou matar esse desgraçado! Vou Matar Li! Vou matar Saiyame! Depois vou me matar, por que acho que não posso viver sem esse garoto... Não estou com ciúmes, só não suporto a idéia de mais alguém pôr as mãos nessas carnes brancas e... Virgens!

Pestanejo, engolindo em seco, vendo que Saiyame de modo algum correspondeu a este beijo que foi mais um esbarrão do que um beijo de verdade. Ele apenas se deixou beijar, e baixa a cabeça, um pouco triste. Ele não gostou. É só olhar como mexe as mãos, como se quisesse esfregar os lábios, não o fazendo por pura educação. Se Li insistir, é sinal de que realmente não está no seu juízo.

Estou ficando bom em adivinhar as coisas... O que me parece agora é como se estivesse se dando à vontade de Li por algum tipo de conformismo, não está se vingando de mim – Talvez _ele_ tenha ficado com ciúmes, quando me viu tão apalermado pela imagem de Yue na tela da televisão, sinto-me mal imaginando que tenha ficado triste por minha causa... – está apenas cedendo a tudo que Li quiser, cada capricho, mesmo que cruel, e nem protesta, apenas aperta os olhos, quando se chega mais a ele, com um riso baixo, meio triunfante, beijando-o de uma forma totalmente diferente, profunda e agressiva. Não tenta afasta-lo e nem o abraça, seus braços estão inertes, e Li... O desgraçado está se aproveitando da situação. Não vejo de outra forma, e vejo muito bem suas mãos irem andar por todos os lados do corpo de Saiyame, que apenas se encolhe, como se não tivesse vontade, agora. Por que não reage? Você não gosta disso, seus punhos estão cerrados com força, e está segurando a respiração. Está assustado... Li o está assustando... Eu também estou. Não é mais Li quem está aí, e por um segundo a lembrança da história que Saiyame me conta volta com toda a carga, e a imagem que se formou daquele tal Lead, cruel e insensível, ganha o rosto de Li Siaoran.

Empurro um pouco mais a porta, vendo-os por inteiro. Eu sei muito bem o que você quer. E você não vai ter antes e nem depois de mim, seu filho da mãe abusado! Já não sabe que eu sou o único que pode ter essas liberdades com esse garoto? Saiyame me marcou, é só olhar para o meu pescoço para saber isso, estou marcado para o resto da vida, por ele e para ele. A dobradiça range baixo, o suficiente para que eu note as costas de Li ficarem tensas... Ele olha para mim sobre o ombro, com olhos estreitados de raiva, completamente negros e faiscantes, seu rosto está diferente, ele parece mais velho e alheio. Um estranho. Suas sobrancelhas marcantes se aproximam, perigosamente, e nem me lembro de que Tomoyo disse que ele poderia matar com uma palavra. Antes de abrir a boca vou ter feito picadinho desse degenerado, esteja possuído por alguma coisa ou não!

Eu sei que não devo estar menos furioso, que não fico nada simpático quando estou furioso, e agora, estou com muita vontade de mostrar com quantos socos se faz uma expulsão de faculdade e cinco demissões.

"Solte-o."

Li passa a ponta da língua pelos lábios, como a me dizer que cheguei tarde demais, e Saiyame recua quando as mãos dele saem de sobre seu corpo, baixando a cabeça, aturdido.

"O seu tempo acabou, Siaoran Li."

Estreita mais os olhos, dando um passo na minha direção. Tanto faz. Eu não tenho medo de você, seu degenerado. Não gosto de dividir nada do que me pertence. Trocamos um olhar muito mais do que apenas hostil, ele me mede dos pés á cabeça, e sorri, mostrando dentes brancos, com um tipo de sarcasmo cruel e torpe, e ao tempo que eles me parecem afiados, também me parece que estou falando com outra pessoa. Se a carta da Destruição estava dentro dele , o que impede que haja mais alguma coisa? Algo mais forte, mais permanente, como se fosse uma marca, como se estivesse em seu sangue? Ele disse que era da descendência do mago Lead Clow, que criou as cartas e Guardiões, e Saiyame me havia dito que a magia o corrompeu profundamente...

"Acabou-se mesmo o meu tempo?" – Olha para Saiyame uma última vez, e passa a ponta da língua por sobre os dentes de cima, como a recordar o sabor de seu beijo. E deve ter adorado isso, porque sei que o beijo de Saiyame é a coisa mais adoravelmente selvagem que já experimentei. – "É. Talvez tenha razão."

Ele sai passando bem ao meu lado, nossos olhares se encontrando e nossos ombros quase se esbarrando. Se esbarrassem, eu voaria encima dele. Quando ele passa por mim, sinto alguma coisa fria como se o acompanhando, como se um vento glacial seguisse logo às suas costas e ao redor dele. Arrepio, de raiva e de um nojo que sobe de repente por mim, com esse frio inexplicável.

Agora, é entre nós, Saiyame. Apenas entre nós.

"Muito bem, Saiyame... **_O que foi isso_**?" – Pergunto, me aproximando bem dele.

"..." – Ele fica me olhando, calado, imóvel, sua testa está úmida e a cor de sua pele volta lentamente. Espero que tenha detestado o beijo de Li, assim vai dar valor ao que tem em casa! O que pensava que estava fazendo, pergunto, tentando não mostrar como me afetou ver aquilo, ou ele pode achar que estou com ciúmes. E eu não estou! – "Ah..." – Ele suspira, um tanto exasperado de mim, sem dar uma resposta que justifique. Quer saber, digo, pensando se isso teria acontecido se eu não estivesse babando por aquela assombração no vídeo, eu não quero saber. Tanto faz. Se queria se vingar de mim, se vingou, estou me sentindo o último dos últimos. Você está se saindo melhor do que a encomenda, Saiyame... E pensar que talvez eu tenha sido o primeiro a beija-lo, ainda não muito tempo atrás e já está assim... Dando mole para qualquer um.

"Será possível!" – Perco um pouco da paciência, se é que me resta alguma, segurando-o pelo braço, para que me olhe enquanto falo com ele. Que mania, fingir que não me escuta... Eu ainda sou o adulto daqui, sabia? – "... Eu demorei tempos para conseguir beija-lo e já quer fazer comparações!" – Não há outra explicação...

Ele se encosta no vidro, como estava antes, pensativo e sério. Quando olha para mim, quase me arrependo do que disse. Deve achar que estou com ciúmes, agindo assim. Eu nunca fui fiel a nada, e não pretendo começar agora. Também nunca esperei fidelidade de ninguém e... Está bem, eu confesso, penso, afastando algumas mechas de cabelo de cima desse rosto arredondado e bonito, não quero ver você perto de Li e nem de ninguém que queira tira-lo de mim. Mas eu não estou com ciúmes!

"Hmm... Talvez." – Ele diz baixo. Tenho arrepios com essa voz de adulto que ele tem, sempre sonho com o dia em que escutarei meu nome gemido com essa voz.

Baixa os olhos por um momento, sua mão vindo para tocar no meu cabelo. Garoto atrevido... Diz isso na minha cara: que estava vendo se Li beija melhor do que eu!... Vai me deixar doido... De raiva! E ainda está fazendo esse carinho no meu cabelo que você não me deixa mais prender? Está fazendo aquilo de novo... Passa um dedo por detrás da minha orelha. E me beija. Deve ser o fim do mundo. Saiyame nunca me beijou. Sempre sou eu quem toma a iniciativa! Sua mão se fecha no meu cabelo e puxa um pouco, até que fico bem perto, me derretendo, sendo mordido de leve pelos lábios, sentindo a sua língua na minha. Sua outra mão vai certeira no meu quadril... Seu... Seu... – "Mas eu prefiro você."

Eu sei que devo estar vermelho feito um tomate depois de ouvir isso, quase flutuando de tão vaidoso, aliviado, e acima de tudo, ofegante depois de ser beijado desse jeito. Não vou lhe dar o gostinho de me ver delirar por você, seu...

"Hmpf! Mas tome cuidado com ele, de qualquer forma... Se ele tentar alguma coisa... Me chame."

Ele faz que sim, levemente, e encosta a testa no meu ombro, se soltando nos meus braços. Eu devia acabar com esse rostinho bonito que você tem depois do que vi, não consigo ficar com raiva, o seu beijo é uma delícia, dou razão para Li ficar perseguindo-o. Eu também fiquei, ainda estou. E estou tão feliz de ter você aqui, junto de mim, sua mão no meu cabelo... Que eu até esqueço do meu ciúme.

Oh, não... Ciúmes? Eu?

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Já vamos embora. Não quero arriscar perder Saiyame para aquele maníaco (vejam só quem fala!). Fico pensando na imagem de Yue na tela. Estranho que o Leão tenha aparecido daquela forma. Saiyame nunca se referiu a ele em sua história como se fosse um animal por todo o tempo. Estou meio decepcionado, eu esperava pelo menos um leão dos grandes, não aquela coisinha rechonchuda e amarela. E como Tomoyo pode achar aquilo parecido com Saiyame? Por falar nela, está nos chamando, quando já vamos indo rumo à escada. Eu nem de longe pretendia me despedir, estou ainda escaldado com o beijo que Li conseguiu roubar de Saiyame e estou com a sensação (e eu nunca tive sensações como venho tendo agora) de que esta pode ser a última vez que os vemos.

Ela diz alguma coisa no ouvido de Saiyame. Não consigo deixar de bufar com isso. Não gosto desses segredinhos.

Nos leva até aquela sala que eu vi fechada quando vim a esta casa a primeira vez, e ainda está lá, do mesmo jeito, o cadeado e a corrente intocados, por todos estes meses. Ela aponta para o cadeado e dá um sorriso de má intenção. No mesmo, Saiyame vai e segura a corrente, perguntando se é o que quer que ele faça. É a sala do piano, onde Tomoyo tentou se matar da última vez...! Eu deveria impedir isso, devia dizer algo como "só por cima do meu cadáver!", tentar fazer Saiyame parar de se meter nisso, mas a lógica fala mais alto. O que ele poderá fazer com essa corrente? Está certo que eu o vi fazer em pedacinhos aqueles tacos de madeira do chão da casa em que está morando, é antiga, o chão poderia estar podre...

Mas e a corrente? Tomoyo diz que quer seu piano de volta.

Ele prontamente segura as duas bandas do cadeado, a caixa e o aro e puxa cada um para um lado, torcendo, como quem torce um pedaço de tecido duro, e eu nem posso acreditar no que eu vejo bem debaixo do meu nariz, e que eu só vi antes nos filmes da televisão, quando era criança. Estou... Acho que vou desmaiar... Estou ficando tonto... Não tenho tempo de ficar tonto, os pedaços de ferro tilintam caindo no chão.

Ele... quebrou o cadeado com as mãos. Li tem razão, sempre teve. Saiyame nunca poderia ser humano fazendo as coisas que faz!

"Você...! Você quebrou!..." – Fico gaguejando feito um retardado, com olhos arregalados e sem sentir nem o chão que estou pisando. Não chego a ver a alegria de Tomoyo ao reencontrar seu piano, pois assim que passa por mim, Saiyame agarra meu braço, do jeito idêntico que faço com ele às vezes, e vai me arrastando para fora. Ignora solenemente todas as coisas que tento perguntar e que não passam de palavras soltas e inarticuladas.

Eu definitivamente preciso começar a fumar!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Estou ainda em estado de choque, e já devo estar no terceiro copo dos grandes de água com açúcar desde que voltamos para casa. Saiyame está sentado do outro lado da mesa, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Como assim nada aconteceu? Eu vi mais coisas numa só tarde do que em todos estes meses! De uma vez eu descubro que você não estava delirando quando me contava sobre o Leão e sobre o Anjo, que Tomoyo não estava errada em dizer que Li é perigoso para você e para mim, e a pior parte de tudo, nada poderia ser mais aterrador: você fez aquilo com o cadeado.

"Você me assustou muito hoje. Quero dizer. Não apenas você." – Deixo o copo encima da mesa, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, sentindo a chegada inevitável de uma martelante enxaqueca como há mais de cinco anos não me acontecia. – "Como vocês agüentam isso tudo? Você, Saiyame! Como consegue agüentar isso?"

"Eu fui criado para isso. A minha vida inteira." – Levanta junto comigo, me ajuda a ficar em pé. Você se importa comigo, não é? Eu estou com tanto medo das coisas que estou descobrindo. Você poderia realmente ter me degolado naquela tarde em que nos conhecemos?

"Você escolheu isso? Era o que você queria?"

"Não. Ninguém nunca quis saber o que eu queria."

"E como você agüenta?" – Pergunto, quando subimos as escadas, sentindo minha boca amarga e minha cabeça pesada. Essa dor de cabeça... Já anoiteceu há algum tempo, é só o que eu sei, uma vez que já perdi toda a noção de tempo que tinha. – "Isso não o assusta? Aquelas coisas... O Leão... O Anjo... As Cartas...?"

"Assusta, mas como eu disse: essa escolha não foi minha." – Ele anda bem ao meu lado, abraçado a mim e eu a ele, como se eu não fosse o único a precisar. Eu sei que não sou. E eu lhe prometi todos os abraços que nunca teve...

Você devia estar esperando que eu reagisse melhor, não é? Eu estava fazendo o meu melhor, mas agora estou cansado, Saiyame. Você não deve nem se espantar quando eu desabo na cama, louco para fechar os olhos e abrir achando que ver Yue na televisão era um sonho e que ver o Leão pequeno e amarelo falando era um pesadelo. Nada mais de copos andando sozinhos, brisas geladas e meninas de pijama sujo, por favor, só fique aqui... Está bem? E nada de segredos. Ele coloca a mão sobre a minha testa, não faz a dor de cabeça piorar, longe disso... Começa a dizer alguma coisa que não entendo, palavras soltas, como vou saber se fala comigo? Saiyame costuma falar sozinho, acha que ninguém nunca vai escuta-lo, e agora estaria com razão, sua voz rouca e baixa acaba me fazendo dormir, a dor indo embora, o medo também...

Quando abro os olhos, é porque ele acaba de pular encima da cama. Não me lembro nem de como cheguei aqui, estou descabelado e zonzo. Droga, era algum tipo de vodu para me fazer dormir assim? Bom, apesar de não estar no meu melhor humor, a dor passou... Obrigado. Ele não se incomoda por eu dizer que era obra de feitiçaria, e baixa os olhos quando agradeço. Não fique assim. Acaricio seu cabelo, seu rosto pálido. Você parece ter estado o dia todo escondendo alguma coisa de mim.

"E se eu estiver?"

"Poderia me contar."

"Você nunca entenderia, Hisashi." – Se estica na cama, deitando sobre o lugar onde eu estava antes. Acabou de tomar banho, está em outras roupas, as pontas de seu cabelo estão molhadas pelos respingos do chuveiro. – "Nem acreditaria."

"Foi por causa disso que você não queria que eu fosse? Ou era por que não queria ninguém para atrapalhar o seu encontro com o Siaoran Li?" – Ele fica um pouco vermelho com a pergunta, não estou falando sério, eu vi quem forçou a situação. – "Por que deixou que ele fizesse aquilo?" – Pergunto, ajoelhando na cama, esfregando os olhos, estou quase certo de que o fato da minha dor de cabeça ter passado tão rápido foi um milagre, como os muitos que o vi fazer... Tudo está se acomodando logicamente na minha cabeça, os fatos, as palavras, as descobertas...

"Eu devo isso a ele." – Olha por entre seu cabelo desalinhado. Onde está o meu relógio? Para que eu vou querer saber as horas com Saiyame na minha cama? Ah... espero que a água do chuveiro esteja bem fria hoje... – "Devo muito mais... Eu não posso negar nada a ele."

Eu estou escutando isso? Engulo em seco, isso não é normal... Quer dizer que se eu não chego mais rápido naquela sala...

"Você não tem de fazer nada que não queira. Não pode deixa-lo fazer o que bem entende a você. Você viu que ele não estava bem..."

"Nada do que ele pode me fazer agora é pior do que eu já fiz."

"Está me assustando, Saiyame..." – Desvio os olhos dos seus, lembrando que não foi um sonho ter visto o cadeado se desmanchar nas suas mãos. Que perigo estou correndo todos estes tempos... A qualquer momento, poderia ter acabado comigo, e saber que estou de certa forma dependendo da sua vontade, com a minha vidinha medíocre nas suas mãos, é excitante e apavorante...

Ele também se ajoelha na cama, encima dos calcanhares, balançando o cabelo para tira-lo de seu rosto. Seu olhar me desconcerta, estou começando a descobrir o que é timidez quando ele me olha assim. Me fazendo passar vergonhas por aí... Diga que gosta de mim e não vai me matar, está bem? Quem mais vai fazer leite com açúcar queimado para você se eu morrer? Tiro a camisa e deixo cair do lado da cama. Por que os seus olhos são tão amarelos assim no escuro? Estendo um braço para ele, e Saiyame vem, me abraça e diz que não queria que tivesse acontecido aquilo na casa de Tomoyo. Toca os meus lábios, impedindo que eu fale alguma coisa, e diz que assim como ele não pode negar nada a Li, Li não pode evitar as coisas que faz perto dele.

"Até me odiar?"

"Ódio é uma coisa muito fácil de se sentir para ele." - Ele olha para os meus ombros, esfrega a ponta dos dedos encima das minhas sardas.

Não vou mais falar do assunto, fique com os seus segredos, nem quero saber como você fez aquilo com o cadeado, e nem porque Tomoyo agiu tão naturalmente. Se você só tem até o inverno, vou fazer deste outono o melhor da sua vida. Ele dá uma risada baixa quando eu digo isso, depois sua risada se torna um sorriso triste e conformado. Que olhos bonitos você tem... seu nariz arrebitado... seus lábios pequenos... esse rosto oval... parece uma fera. Não quero acreditar que você não seja humano, assim como o tal Yukito da fotografia. Me disseram que Yukito era Yue. Eu vi Yue. Sei que é verdade. Se você for como ele... Pensando e olhando bem, nem precisa ser como ele para não parecer ser humano.

Saiyame olha as minhas sardas. Que espanto... Nem parece que já deve estar enjoado de me ver sem camisa. Sempre tive sardas nos ombros, nunca havia notado? Você deve ter as suas, tendo a pele tão branca assim, e trabalhando ao ar livre na primavera e certamente também no verão... Afasto um pouco a gola da sua camisa larga e velha, descobrindo seu pescoço liso, enquanto com a outra mão vou subindo por suas costas, notando a diferença da cicatriz. Não gosta que eu a veja, mas se arrepia todo quando a toco...

Meu Deus, Saiyame tem a pele lisa como nunca vi, ele não tem mancha alguma!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Volto do banho ainda sem imaginar que horas podem ser agora, e nem me espantam os estalos misteriosos da madeira dilatando com o frio, nas escadas, e nem o ruído dos ratos no forro da casa. Sou capaz de encarar qualquer coisa com normalidade a partir de tudo o que aconteceu hoje. Ele ainda está na minha cama, cochilando, assim inquieto, tenso. O que está escondendo? Não sabe mentir... Por que não confia em mim a ponto de me contar? Empurro sua perna para que afaste para o lado, estou com frio, nada melhor do que me encostar nele, sempre tão quente, para me esquentar. Pena que você não vai querer fazer mais nada. Sento na cama, sem acreditar no alívio de não tê-lo perdido para o Li. Você está ficando importante para mim, sabia? Nem eu acredito. Você acredita? Minha mão não sai de sua perna, sentindo como essa carne é macia debaixo da sarja. Subo mais um pouco, e paro encima de sua coxa. Está acordado. Ia deixar se eu continuasse? Ia reclamar se eu soltasse o seu botão como naquela manhã? E quem sabe o seu zíper? Pare de me olhar assim, eu nunca tive neuroses sobre estar sem camisa na frente de ninguém, e já são demais os complexos que você conseguiu colocar em mim.

Se você não quer mais nada de mim, vou ter então de tomar muitos banhos frios, até que resolva me mandar embora. Mas se mandar, eu não vou. Pergunto se estava me esperando. Faz que sim. A sua sinceridade vai acabar comigo... Saiyame levanta, com gestos flexíveis que nunca havia notado, felinos, e me faz deitar, ficar debaixo dele, do jeito que sei que gosta, me força a fazer tudo o que quer, até que eu não tenha vontade de mais nada, só obedecer. Aí, coloca a cabeça encima do meu peito e fecha os olhos. Nem pense em dormir aí, digo, você pesa toneladas quando dorme.

Ele ri. Que riso lindo... Essa voz rouca... Depois, fica calado, e quase sinto aquele silêncio entre nós de novo, crescendo como um muro invisível.

"Não faça isso, ou vou achar que a culpa é minha se você está triste por alguma coisa."

"Você já fez isso."

"Está falando de Yue..."

"Ele não está morto." – Diz, passando as unhas sobre o meu braço, enquanto vem falar bem perto do meu rosto, como um rugido baixo. – "... Mas eu não o culpo. Todos o amavam."

"Como você pode saber tanto sobre eles? Você sempre soube tudo sobre cada um deles... Não apenas os servos."

Seus olhos se arregalam, e Saiyame vira o rosto para o lado, se afastando de mim, parecendo, quando faz isso, terrivelmente velho e cansado. Mas é o mesmo. Tomo coragem de perguntar de uma vez por todas quem ele é realmente. Não responde. Pergunto por que ficou tanto tempo junto de Li, Tomoyo, Kinomoto, e sabe Deus quantos outros, consertando as vidas de toda essa gente enquanto a sua era tão confusa e triste, consolando a tristeza de todos menos a sua própria.

"Eles não precisam mais de mim. Talvez nunca mais eu os veja. Talvez eu nunca mais o veja, Hisashi."

"Não comece..." – Ouvir isso me preocupa. Você me prometeu que não ia mais tentar se matar. Nunca mais falamos do assunto, no entanto...

"E eu nem vou terminar..."

"Não faça assim..." – Passo a mão por seu rosto pálido e frio. Estou tremendo. Não consigo pensar em perder você para a morte ou qualquer coisa, que começo a entrar em pânico. Estou preocupado. De verdade. Ainda que me pareça indestrutível, ou que pareça mesmo ter mais de duzentos anos de idade.

"Não posso evitar. A culpa também é sua. Você não deveria ter me impedido. Agora, não sobrou muito tempo para mim... Eu só tenho até o inverno, está vendo? E falta muito pouco para o inverno." – Lamentou, chegando-se mais a mim e continuou, com um olhar completamente desolado e desalentado: - "Veja o que fez comigo. Maldito... Maldito seja você, Hisashi Wakai."

"Eu sou. Sou a maldição da sua vida."

Não entendo que mal tão grande que lhe fiz. Eu só queria ajudar. Só não queria perde-lo, na verdade nunca levei muito à sério nenhum dos seus medos. Sabia que não deviam ser à toa. Tem algo a ver com esse seu segredo, com aquelas coisas que você tenta sufocar o tempo todo, engolindo, sofrendo, se machucando?

"Machuque então a mim. Faça-me sofrer. Mas não sofra mais."

"É tarde demais para qualquer coisa, Hisashi."

"Não." – Digo em seu ouvido, e logo não resisto a beijar seu pescoço. – "Enquanto eu for a maldição da sua vida, não vou deixa-lo em paz."

Escuto um soluço estrangulado e sinto o cheiro salgado de suas lágrimas.

"Não chore. Vai me fazer chorar também." – E eu fico um horror quando choro. Se eu aparecer assim para você, nunca mais vai me deixar chegar perto.

Saiyame é só um garoto, deve estar cheio de medos, devo amedronta-lo com a situação que deixei se formar. Não sei como isso aconteceu. Eu nunca me senti assim, e tenho certeza de que não estou apaixonado. Você sabe disso, não? Não tenha esperança alguma de me ver apaixonado por você.

Está imóvel, indiferente à única lágrima que cortou seu rosto. Não gosto disso, me deixa triste, ver a sua tristeza me faz pensar nas minhas, nas mágoas que finjo não ter, no canalha que finjo não ser. Não quero agir mal com Saiyame, mais do que venho agindo até hoje, pior do que agi quando tudo o que eu queria era machuca-lo. Não chore... Beijo a sua lágrima, amarga e insuportável. Não tente suportar sozinho um peso tão grande. O adulto aqui sou eu, não você.

"Eu vou cuidar de você. Eu já prometi que vou lhe dar todos os abraços que nunca teve." – Beijo seus lábios, com cuidado, com mais carinho do que nunca pensei que um dia fosse querer beijar alguém. Muito menos ele. Faça tudo, penso e acabo tocando sua cintura, enlaçando-a devagar nos braços, ajoelhando também à sua frente, mas jure por tudo de mais sagrado que nunca mais vai se esconder naquele gorro.

Ele corresponde ao meu beijo de um jeito muito doce, muito lento e quente. É delicioso e tem o gosto de alguma coisa tão selvagem quanto uma força da natureza. Suas mãos estão no meu peito, mornas, ávidas. Não sei o que você quer, se nunca quis ou deu a entender de querer mais. Eu sei o quanto lhe feriram, o mal que lhe fizeram, e eu não quero ser mais um. Quero ser o primeiro (eu sou? Alguém o beijou assim antes de mim? Tocou seu corpo como eu toquei quando descobri que você não usa nada por baixo da roupa? Pelo menos poderia me dizer se é virgem como eu me convenci de que é!) e quem sabe o único. Se puder, quero ser o último.

Sua língua... Sua boca se separa da minha e entre elas, somente um fio de saliva, imperceptível. Meu rosto está quente e meus olhos estão úmidos. Saiyame também está assim, tenho certeza de que está excitado, sempre sei quando está, como o seu corpo responde ao meu, e eu fico sempre tão ansioso que tenho de ir correndo tomar um banho frio.

Não há tempo agora. Saiyame, humano ou não, já sabe que pode fazer de mim o que quiser. Dá uma dentada leve e deliciosa, um encharcado beijo encima da minha garganta... Se ele é virgem como eu quero acreditar, então tem pelo menos uma perfeita idéia do que é dar e receber prazer, seu corpo diz isso, se esfregando devagar e quente, ardente, no meu.

"Se não quer ir até o fim... Não dê o primeiro passo, Saiyame..." – Arquejo, com um resto de auto-controle que não sei se quero manter, sentindo sua boca descendo por meu pescoço, e seus dedos firmes nos meus ombros. Penso naquela noite, quando o peguei assistindo aquele filme, num dos quartos da casa de Tomoyo, quando ele me...Mostrou sua coragem. Ele quer mesmo isso? Sinto sua língua e não contenho um gemido, e tudo ficando cada vez mais escuro à minha frente, como se eu estivesse brincando com a morte, apostando alto e perdendo. É a morte que está me beijando e mordendo, estou apavorado...

Está me deixando excitado, e com todo o ardor que venho tentando controlar, todo o desmedido desejo, essa fome animal de prazer volta e eu não sei se quero conter. Não, não faça o mesmo que fez naquela noite!... Por favor, não faça isso!... Posso ter um orgasmo se você fizer isso, se você se esfregar um pouco mais forte em mim, se sussurrar alguma indecência no meu ouvido. Sim, até se Saiyame fizer isso e apenas isso, eu não vou agüentar, me sinto quente e febril, debaixo desses beijos. Não posso ceder. Não posso! Não sei se é o que ele quer... Não sei nem se é o que eu quero! Ele tem tanto fogo que chega a me assustar quando eu...

"... Saiyame!"

Sua língua... Sua boca! Estremeço com tanta força que fico estirado, derrotado, quase morto de prazer e entregue, sobre a cama, sentindo que Saiyame passa a língua, somente esbarrando sua ponta úmida e aveludada em meus mamilos, seu corpo estendido encima do meu e uma das suas pernas longas entre as minhas. Isso não se faz, Saiyame!

"Pare... Saiyame!" – Suspiro, apavorado com o tamanho da minha excitação. Devo estar completamente louco, afinal de contas, eu nunca hesitei em um momento assim. Se os tempos fossem outros, e se eu não me sentisse tão estranho a ponto de nem me reconhecer, seria ele quem estaria...

"Saiyame, não!"

Não acredito nos meus próprios gemidos de prazer e muito menos no que ele está fazendo. Está... Oh, Saiyame, quer me deixar doido... Está com a ponta de um dos meus mamilos entre seus lábios molhados, esfregando insistentemente a sua língua. Nunca mais vou brincar com você... Não está me ouvindo? Pare, por favor! Você quer ir até o fim, mas eu não! Não agora, não assim! Eu quero que você enlouqueça de prazer nos meus braços, como estou enlouquecendo na sua boca.

Não...

Escuto meu grito engasgado, chamo seu nome como se quisesse que o mundo todo soubesse que ele está me fazendo experimentar todo o medo e o desejo que nunca imaginei em toda a porcaria da minha vida. Saiyame aperta a ponta do meu mamilo entre sua língua e seus dentes de cima... Isso quase me faz desmaiar.

"Ah! Pare... Pare!" – Me escuto gemer, quase às vias de ter um orgasmo intenso e inesquecível. Inevitável.

Ele se ergue, lentamente, corado, travesso, um pouco perverso (talvez feliz, me fazendo sem querer provar do meu veneno...), os lábios úmidos e seu rosto não nega que ele também está muito excitado.

"Eu já parei." - Diz, simplesmente. Esse garoto... Atrevido... Quer ver até onde pode me levar fazendo isso? Você sabe muito bem o que está fazendo, eu fui um estúpido imaginando que você não tinha malícia alguma, penso, ofegante, tonto, levantando da cama e correndo para o corredor, e, ainda vestido, para debaixo do chuveiro.

Se eu não fosse tão orgulhoso e cabeça-dura, não precisaria desse banho gelado para me acalmar. A natureza me deu duas mãos para isso, não é?

Todavia, Saiyame, da mesma feita que eu, sabe que só vou querer por um fim nesse inferno de água fria ao lado dele. Com ele.

Espero que ele não pense que eu estou apaixonado...!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Cerca de uma hora depois, mais calmo e certamente com um começo de hipotermia, volto para o quarto, enrolado na toalha. Agradeço aos céus ele estar dormindo tão pesado que não acorda quando puxo as gavetas para pegar uma muda de roupas.

"Como consegue ficar tão calmo?" – Pergunto, alto, querendo que Saiyame acorde para me contar seu segredo. Ele nem se move. Parece uma pedra, o rosto enterrado no travesseiro que eu mais gosto.

Vou ter de dividi-lo com ele, resmungo, deitando ao seu lado. Estou sentindo frio até nos ossos. Comporte-se dessa vez, não acorde e nem tente nada!

Muito lentamente, seu calor chega em mim, pelas roupas, e depois, mais forte, quando me lembro de que sou mais velho e tenho de tomar as rédeas dessa situação, e sinto uma nova coragem para desafiar o perigo.

Me sentindo extremamente seguro e audacioso, seguro a sua mão. Afinal, a minha coragem não é tão grande assim.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Acho que estou ouvindo alguma coisa. Parecem rodas... Deslizando no chão. Começa longe e termina tão alto que abro os olhos. Acordo. Era um sonho. Está tudo calmo e frio, uma chuva colossal ameaça cair, e pela direção do sol na janela do quarto que ocupo, já deve ser perto de meio-dia, se não for mais. Fico com a mesma sensação de quando dormia a sono-solto, depois de sair de um plantão de trinta e seis horas do hospital. Totalmente descansado e completamente desorientado. Em horas assim, eu não saberia dizer nem se fechei o gás do fogão ou se tirei o ferro de passar-roupas da tomada.

Minha referência de onde estou é o teto de madeira corrida, pintada de branco, e o lustre em globo, branco também. Além disso, tem o cheiro de Saiyame na grossa coberta encima de mim. Madeira e algo de almíscar, muito fino. Também sinto frescor de alecrim. Como se a coberta houvesse sido guardada por um tempo em gavetas antigas perfumadas de alecrim, e ainda tivessem o calor de terem sido secas ao sol. Tudo isso é você... Me faz sorrir e eu nunca sorri tão logo que acordava! Onde você está? Não está comigo.

A cama está vazia. Parece enorme sem seu corpo comprido ao lado do meu. Fria.

Chamo por Saiyame, levanto e procuro em vão o relógio.

Não sei porquê, sinto um começo de desespero, aflição. Fico lembrando insistentemente das coisas que ele costuma dizer, sua fixação na morte, sua eterna vontade de ficar só, pensando besteiras que me assustam principalmente porque sei que são mais reais do que eu gosto de admitir, por mais loucas que sejam. Talvez esteja triste ainda, como notei que tentava esconder. Talvez esteja triste comigo, pelo que fiz ontem... Ou ainda, pelo que eu NÃO quis fazer.

Chamo baixinho por ele, quando descerro a porta para o corredor, e escuto de novo um distante barulho de rodas pelo chão. Mas o que está acontecendo? O som é real, e não estou delirando nem dormindo. Saio do quarto e olho para o fundo do corredor e para o outro lado. E então eu vejo. É uma coisa um pouco absurda, mas perfeitamente real. Não é delírio, é apenas uma menina, mas como ela entrou sem fazer barulho? É uma menina de mais ou menos dez anos, baixinha e risonha, de uniforme de colégio, laços no cabelo e... patins. Por isso o barulho. Não se assusta ao me ver, e nem diz nada, rindo, tentando dar um giro em si mesma, mas acaba tropeçando, e cai sentada, rindo ainda.

"Não deveria estar na escola, menina?" – Ela é tão engraçada, dá vontade de rir também, vê-la tentar se equilibrar nesses patins maiores que seus pés. O que ela está fazendo aqui? Tem laços cor-de-rosa no cabelo castanho, mas o corredor está claro, por que não consigo fixar a vista nela? Estende a mãozinha para mim.

Seguro, e ajudo-a a se levantar, e ela se inclina, agradecendo, espanando a saia. Esse uniforme...

"Quem é você?..." – Não estou irritado por encontra-la aqui. Adoro crianças, eu jamais me irritaria com uma. Me lembro que meu primeiro estágio em enfermagem foi num berçário, onde tive de aprender a colocar bebês para dormir, dar mamadeiras, trocar fraldas e manter todos calados, numa única noite...

Ela dá meia-volta e vai pelo corredor, deslizando lentamente no patins, dando a pirueta que tentou pouco antes, sorrindo para mim, através de mim... Acho que a conheço, esses olhos claros, os laços... Está indo pelo corredor, sem pressa nenhuma, olhando para trás. Eu a conheço, não sei de onde, mas a conheço. Vou andando atrás dela, tentando lembrar onde já vi esse riso, esse jeito de cerrar os olhos quando sorri, e ela vai acenando, e indo... O barulho das rodinhas de seus patins ficando alto, ao mesmo tempo que distante, palpitante... É meu coração que está disparado. Eu sei! Que coisa mais louca! Eu sei quem é você, digo a ela, e a menina entra por uma das portas entreabertas do corredor, sumindo, seu uniforme esvoaçando, seus olhos brilhando... Os olhos dela são verdes, ela é Sakura! Mas é uma menina! Vou seguindo-a, tudo que eu encontro é o vazio, num quarto.

É o quarto de Saiyame. Aquela bolsa de couro continua aberta encima de uma cadeira, o casaco de camurça preta, pendurado no gancho da parede. As cortinas estão fechadas. Aqui é quase mais cinzento e assustador do que o escuro corredor onde acabei de ver o fantasma de Sakura. Esse é um dos piores sustos que eu poderia ter tomado agora. Eu a toquei, escutei, eu a vi, bem na minha frente como se fosse tão real quanto qualquer outra coisa! Era tão real quanto eu, e eu a toquei, segurei sua mão... Mas estava tão diferente da Sakura que vi na casa de Kinomoto. Uma sensação de irrealidade toma conta de mim, e olho ao redor, procurando alguma coisa que me dê segurança para não ceder à tentação de gritar, como se estivesse sufocado. É o quarto de Saiyame, sem dúvida, e ele está deitado na cama, de costas para onde estou, e nem parece ter notado que entrei. Não acredito nisso... Eu o conheço já o bastante para saber quando está fingindo que não me vê ou me escuta. Porque o fantasma veio para cá? E porque estou com medo? Talvez sendo apenas um fantasma, não há mal que possa nos fazer. Saiyame fala de Sakura, da pequena Sakura, talvez tenha sido do modo que a vi que ele se lembra dela, talvez ela gostasse muito dele... Talvez ela esteja sempre perto dele... Lembro de repente da menina que lhe entregou aquele doce na tarde em que o conheci, e caio em mim de que poderia ser ela ali. Se ele pode vê-la... Por que ela o cerca se quando ela morreu ele não devia ser mais do que uma criança?...

"Saiyame?..."

Ele continua quieto, está com os olhos abertos, e está me escutando muito bem. Não comece com essa birra idiota, eu não fiz nada para você estar assim. Tento chamá-lo de novo, e chego mais perto da cama, na verdade, nos pés dela, vendo que ele tem as mãos juntas na frente do rosto. Não responde, mas aperta os olhos, como se sentisse alguma dor inexplicável, e essa dor é verdadeira.

Olho para ele, alto, comprido, esguio, grande demais e é, pensando bem, só um garoto, não tem nem dezoito anos ainda...perdido no meio dessa cama grande de lençóis brancos e colcha de retalhos. O que você tem, afinal, além da sua dor e do que não está naquela bolsa na cadeira? Tem a mim. E eu não sou nada para você. E você não é nada para mim. Mas tem a mim.

"Saiyame...!"

De repente vejo alguma coisa nas suas mãos, não por estar olhando para elas, mas por notar, enquanto olhava para seu cabelo sobre a colcha escura, algo de errado nelas. Sempre são tão brancas, mas desta vez eu as vi vermelhas. Eram de um vermelho intenso e escuro, como o sangue que estava manchando o pijama de Sakura naquela manhã que a vi. Meu coração não consegue desacelerar, é como se eu houvesse corrido muito, ou estivesse querendo fugir. E estou. Estou sentindo medo. Medo de tantas coisas, a maioria delas, eu nem sei se posso levar a sério, mas agora elas são todas importantes e vitais. Suas mãos brancas e longas estão manchadas de sangue. Mas não há sangue na colcha, e penso na sua incontrolável vontade de morrer, aquela paixão pela morte quando seu amor pela vida deveria ser maior que tudo, e isso me deixa alarmado.

Quando olho novamente, chegando mais perto, descubro que estou vendo coisas. Não há sangue. Estão limpas, brancas e bonitas como sempre, como eu as adoro. Como eu queria beija-las... Olho para as minhas próprias mãos... Sinto-as sujas de repente... Sinto-me tão sujo de repente, corrompido, pequeno, mentiroso... De repente é como se houvesse mentido para Saiyame, em alguma coisa, como se fosse minha culpa ele estar assim, triste. Mas o que foi que eu fiz, se nem eu sei? Alterno um olhar entre as palmas das minhas mãos e para ele, olho por um momento o dorso delas, e tenho a impressão de que estão manchadas. Não, não são manchas. São desenhos, são estrelas. Quê é isso? Olho de novo e elas sumiram.

"Saiyame, por favor..." – Sinto uma nota de desespero na minha voz.

Ele não olha.

Aquelas coisas que Li dizia sobre ele fazem mais sentido do que nunca. O cadeado, o chão, o ritual do sótão... A história... O que ele mesmo dizia... Não quero ter de dar razão àqueles absurdos. Não é possível que algo, uma mínima parte daquelas loucuras seja verdadeira. Eu o beijei, dormi ao lado dele, não é possível que eu não saiba ao lado do quê eu venho dormindo... Como você mesmo disse: eu não o conheço para julga-lo. Mas eu provavelmente já o conheça o bastante para exigir uma verdade sobre esse segredo que o cerca, essa coisa escura e maldita que existe na sua vida... A morte... Nem posso dizer que a morte o persegue, pois quando penso nela, só consigo pensar em você.

"... Quem é você?..." – Perdi a conta há muito tempo de quantas vezes eu já fiz essa pergunta. Neste momento, falo tão baixo que imagino que ele não me escute, que vai me deixar sem resposta, ou que mude de assunto para não ter de mentir. Ele não sabe mentir, e isso me assusta, a sua sinceridade.

Tenho a impressão de ver seu corpo estremecer na cama. Ele me mexe, se apoiando nas mãos sobre o colchão, e mais uma vez tenho de olhar para elas com atenção, para ter certeza de que não estão manchadas de sangue, como tenho a impressão de estar vendo o tempo todo, desde que vi o fantasma de Sakura entrar neste quarto.

Saiyame se coloca primeiro nos cotovelos, rolando devagar e um tanto preguiçoso na cama, o rosto encoberto por seu cabelo solto, cheios, pesados... Há muito que não me lembro de que muitas vezes ele fica mesmo parecendo ser uma fera, com essa juba loura, com esses olhos estreitos. Não consigo ver seus olhos daqui. Me aproximo, hesitante, somente um passo, e ainda me parece muito, subitamente perigoso. Saiyame está olhando para mim, os lábios entreabertos e úmidos, rosados... Ao redor dos seus olhos também está um pouco avermelhado, tenho certeza de que esteve chorando, e isso me aperta o coração. Seus olhos... o cabelo escorrega para o lado, e os vejo. Olho para ele como deveria ter olhado desde a primeira vez, como nunca me atrevi a olhar, como nunca olhei para os olhos de ninguém. Fixo a vista neles, e me esqueço até de respirar, por um único segundo, talvez mais, nunca vou saber. Olho para eles, não para o que me parecem ser, mas para o que está atrás deles, e de repente, como numa placa de vidro, o que está por detrás deles se torna tão evidente, que qualquer um poderia ver... É como se tudo que estivesse do lado de fora fosse uma ilusão, é como se eu pudesse ter visto isso a qualquer momento.

Saiyame não é, e nem nunca foi humano, se é que algum dia o foi. Nem de longe parece ter sequer uma aparência normal. Ele é mais do que estranho, mais do que estrangeiro. Mesmo que não seja nada oriental na aparência, também não me atrevo mais as dizer que seja ocidental. É como se ele não pertencesse a lugar algum. Seus olhos são intensamente amarelos, quase transparentes, como olhos de vidro de uma boneca antiga, e por debaixo dessa transparência toda, sua íris faísca em dourado, intensa, agitada. Não tenho coragem de desviar os olhos dos dele, e ele sabe o motivo do meu assombro: suas pupilas são verticais e escuras, fundas como se fossem os olhos de uma serpente ou de um demônio...

Era disso que Li estava falando o tempo todo... Ele sempre soube, ele, Tomoyo, e quem sabe todos os outros sabem que Saiyame não é como nós. Ele me causa muito mais o assombro e o medo que me causaram ter visto o inumano Yue na tela da televisão, naquela fita. O semelhante mal estar...

"Satisfeito?"

Sua voz profunda ecoa no quarto, que agora mergulha num silêncio impenetrável, que eu não posso quebrar. Respiro fundo, tentando lembrar de manter a coragem, não fugir dele, não ter medo ou nojo. Não tenho nojo, não me arrependo de nada. Só não entendo como eu nunca percebi... Não estou feliz, e nem estou com raiva, não sei o que estou sentindo, mas é como se meu mundo houvesse caído, ou melhor, na verdade é como se ele nunca houvesse existido além da ilusão, a mesma ilusão de normalidade que sempre tinha ao olhar para os olhos de...

"Saiyame..."

"Este também não é o meu nome. Não posso dizer qual é o meu nome, pois aquele que eu era está morto. Este que eu sou, é este que você vê. E este nome, Saiyame, é só uma lembrança de uma vida que nunca me pertenceu, e que me foi tirada, porque eu nunca fui dono da minha vida..."

"Não... Não diga isso..."

"... Porque ela valia muito pouco. Eu nunca fui dono do meu destino. A não ser agora. E estou preso, ainda assim..."

"Do que... do que você está falando?..."

"O seu ceticismo não o deixa ver o que está acontecendo? Você me vê agora como eu sou. Olhe nos meus olhos..." – Saiyame se senta na cama, imóvel como um pedaço de madeira, nem sequer pisca, e mal move os lábios, e eu nem sei se os move. Está fazendo aquilo... Falando através de um silêncio total. Uma imobilidade, como se o tempo estivesse parado ao nosso redor e mais ainda ao redor dele, como se ele pudesse ser o mesmo por anos, por décadas, atravessando séculos... atravessando a morte. Como nunca acreditei, eu o vejo adquirir uma aparência de algo tão mais velho que esta época, como... Li tinha razão... Como se ele tivesse duzentos anos de idade. Talvez tenha. – "... Se você acredita, eu não me importo. Mas é um direito seu saber. Você me recusou esta noite. Eu faria o mesmo..."

"Você é...?"

"Você sabe. Basta que somente você saiba."

Ele, não sei mais como chamá-lo, por qual nome, se é que o tem, ergue uma das mãos, cerrada, não com força, mas como a me dizer algo com este gesto.

"Está vendo esta mão?... Olhe para ela. Olhe para mim..." – De resto, ele é tão imóvel e hipnótico quanto uma mórbida estátua de louça, pálido e louro, com seus olhos de fera. Ele me assusta... Era assim que eu via seus olhos nos momentos de terror quando o vi morto no sótão. – "... Com esta mão, Hisashi Wakai... Com ela eu matei muitos homens..." – Cada palavra... sincera, crua, direta. Ele nunca vai tentar me fazer crer nas coisas melhor do que elas são, pois ele não sabe mentir e isso deixa tudo o que diz mais terrível e horripilante ainda. E a sua voz é tensa, mas não hesitante, e se ele sente alguma culpa por isso que diz que fez, não demonstra. – "... Alguns, muito melhores do que você."

Eu deveria ter confiado nas minhas impressões, penso, vendo-o abaixar a mão, olhando-a, esfregando a palma para limpar uma mancha de sangue que ele também pode estar vendo, ou pode estar só na minha imaginação, e que eu sei que não está lá. Ele olha para mim então, por muito tempo, em meio a imobilidade do tempo e de si mesmo, ao nosso redor, e meu coração aos pulos, bate com tanta força que imagino que até ele possa escutar. E isso me apavora, e sinto minha garganta seca quando ele a estende na minha direção, mostrando-a, a palma voltada para cima.

"Mas... Foi segurando esta mesma mão que você me trouxe de volta."

Sua mão continua estendida na minha direção. Esperando pela minha? Como posso saber? Talvez ele queira saber se ainda quero estar com ele depois do que soube... depois dessa confissão. Ele confia em mim? E eu posso confiar nele, que só se parece com um de nós na aparência, e eu nem sei o que é de fato?

Descubro que não me importo com absolutamente nada disso, nem com o fato e muito menos com as conseqüências.

Abro a boca para falar alguma coisa. Falar o quê? Não importa. Eu não me importo. Simplesmente não me importo.

Vou na sua direção, ajoelhando sobre o colchão, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos dele, e no entanto, vendo-os assim assustados, me parecem mais bonitos do que nunca.

Tomo sua mão na minha. Talvez por reflexo – ou algo maior, que eu não sei ou não quero ter de explicar – a minha mão que vai e envolve a sua é a mesma, que, como ele me fez lembrar, como quando me recusei a deixá-lo ir embora. Está fria. Você apostou alto... Você contou com uma sorte que podia abandona-lo exatamente agora. Eu poderia ter ignorado você, os seus olhos, a sua voz, eu poderia ceder ao meu medo – quase pavor, mas não horror, este medo se mistura ainda a uma morna ternura que nunca senti, e eu não entendo porque tenho mais medo de ir embora do que de ficar. – e em vez disso... Você me desarma com a sua entrega, e eu... Afago a sua mão, com medo – verdadeiro, autêntico, inexplicável – de machuca-lo.

Estou perplexo e assustado, seja com a verdade que você joga na minha cara, ou com o que você é, seja o que for, mas não... Não vou fugir de você. Se você é o monstro que disso que é, saiba então, penso, sentindo nossas mãos se apertarem fortemente sobre a colcha, nosso olhar encontrado, saiba que nunca conheci um monstro com um beijo mais delicioso.

Eu deveria fugir desse monstro...

Ele tem a morte nas mãos, é a própria morte: um anjo que eu vi vestido de negro com uma foice na mão. Que já matou muitos, e... Ele é tão jovem.

"Você é só um garoto." – digo, como se tentando negar pelo menos mais uma vez, tudo o que sempre esteve à minha frente e que eu não conseguia – ou não queria? – ver.

"Eu não sou. E você sempre soube disso. Pare de tentar se enganar." – Ele pisca, de um modo que nunca notei, suas pálpebras se tocam lentamente, encontrando-se num gesto felino e selvagem. Engulo em seco.

"Eu vi Sakura. Acabo de vê-la entrar aqui. Você era uma criança quando a conheceu... Eu sei disso... Pelo tempo... Há dez anos atrás, você... Você deveria ter quantos anos? Quantos? Sete? Oito? Não sei... Mas é impossível que não tenha sido assim... Impossível." – Minhas palavras são confusas, assim como meu pensamento. Digo coisas soltas, explicações possíveis, para justificar o que ele quer que eu acredite. Eu tento de todas as formas fazer parecer que o que ele diz é mentira. E eu sei... Que não é.

"Quando eu conheci Sakura... Eu realmente **_fui_** uma criança. Para ela. **_Apenas para ela_**. Mas eu não era: eu sou como você me vê, Hisashi, mas Sakura... Sakura era... apenas uma menina. E para ela eu fui uma criança, sem culpas ou recordações.De outra forma..."

"Impossível..." Eu fico repetindo, somente comigo, baixo e tenso.

Pela primeira vez, Saiyame dá mostras de impaciência, balançando os longos cachos de cabelo, quando ele respira fundo, e apontando para si mesmo e para o espaço ao seu redor, me diz, como se achando um teste para sua paciência a minha resistência em aceitar o que ele fala, apesar de todas as evidências:

"Se isto, se eu... se tudo o que há ao seu redor é impossível, Hisashi Wakai... Então o que é isso no seu pescoço? Você não deveria ter se envolvido nisso..."

"A menina... no jardim..." – Eu me sinto tão idiota, de repente...

"Sakura."

"Você pode vê-la?" – Pergunto, olhando-o com olhos quase tão arregalados como os de um pombo.

"Eu só a vi duas vezes." – Seus olhos tão dourados e ardentes brilham, úmidos como se fosse chorar... – "Quando um anjo pôs uma flor na minha mão... E ninguém nunca me havia dado nada... E naquele jardim."

"O Anjo... É?..."

"Yue. O Juiz. Ele não está morto. Quase nada, e nunca a mão do homem, poderia mata-lo." – Ele umedece os lábios, contendo um sorriso amargo. – "O ingrato Yue. Não sei... O belo Yue. O Juiz Yue."

"Então...?" – Penso na imagem de Yue na televisão, branco, lindo... e impossível. Pelo menos na minha lógica, a existência de um ser como ele... é impossível. Quando a mão de Saiyame aperta a minha por um breve instante, eu penso em uma única criatura que me assustou naquela fita, mais do que o Juiz... – " Se Yue é o Juiz... Então aquele..."

"... É o Carrasco."

Sua voz rouca engasga, embargada, ele sabe de quem estou falando. Respira fundo, de uma maneira dolorida, e não solto sua mão. Avalio seriamente o que estou fazendo e sei que é loucura. Todavia não me importo. Eu sei a mão de quem estou segurando.

Estou segurando a mão da morte.

CONTINUA


	12. Meu Destino é Pecar 11

Meu Destino é Pecar Capítulo 11 

Hisashi escuta duramente a verdade, crendo, apesar ou por tudo, e sentindo que sua alma é dilacerada a cada palavra. Aquele cuja mão está sob a sua, quebra uma promessa feita, e ousa dizer o que é, por isso ser um peso demasiado, um segredo insuportável, numa existência cheia de segredos, culpas, remorsos e mágoas, igualmente pesados demais, ainda que quem os carregue de alguma forma possua a eternidade. No entanto, a eternidade é um tempo longo demais para silenciar a voz da dor e do desespero. Assim, a história recomeça, encontrando no fim o que talvez seja simplesmente o começo de tudo.

Durou um único instante, em que sentiu suas mãos dormentes e não só elas, como todas as outras sensações do seu corpo eram fugidias e enganadoras. Ele se sentiu completamente arrancado da terra, e isso o assustou tanto que parou, sentindo o movimento do tempo voltar ao seu redor.

Cerberus havia se sentido completamente outro, outra pessoa, diferente mas ainda o mesmo. Outro aspecto de si mesmo. Era isso. Uma ausência. Por um momento ele foi o Carrasco. Sentiu-se aquilo que vinha sendo há anos: o executor, no direito e no dever. Olhou para suas mãos pálidas, e depois em torno de si. Estava exatamente no alto das escadas, seus pés descalços quase na beirada do primeiro degrau. Sentir-se o Carrasco, ver-se assim, era assustador e inevitável. Aquele era ele próprio.

Escutou um estalo ao longe, um rangido e um passo descalço. Ele mal se virou e ainda pode ver Yue desaparecer na escuridão do corredor, e um medo antigo palpitou no fundo do seu coração inumano. Gritou por ele instintivamente, de uma maneira misteriosa sabendo o que ele poderia fazer, no juízo em que estava. Ele gritou, chamou e pediu que não fizesse aquilo. E Yue ria, entre lágrimas, entre palavras de amor e ódio pelo Mestre, surdo aos apelos de Cerberus.

A veste branca esvoaçava na escuridão, ele, Yue, estava febril e desesperado, cheio de raiva e ressentimento por todos:

"Você! Você não me protegeu! Tenha ao menos piedade de mim e mate-me se um dia acontecer novamente!" – Ele arquejava, esmurrando agora as portas do quarto de Lead, abrindo-as com um rangido e um estrondo. – "E o Mestre! Ele dizia que me amava!... Ele nunca ergueu a mão para mim! E veja, Cerberus, o que houve por sua culpa!"

Yue tinha razão. Por culpa de Cerberus. Sem ter conseguido-o, Lead atingira-o através de Yue, machucando-o, decepcionando seu amor da forma mais cruel.

Cerberus estancou na porta, vendo um trêmulo Yue que mal se sustentava de pé puxar a cortina que cobria os livros na estante rés a parede, rasgando a seda estampada, derrubando os livros.

"Você me disse certa vez! Você me falou da carta que o Mestre esconde!"

"Não! Não!" – Ele gritou e implorou, então, que Yue não fizesse aquilo, e antes de conseguir vencer a distância que os separava, o livro onde a carta da Justiça era selada já caía no chão e ela estava nas mãos de Yue. Não foi preciso que ele soubesse exatamente em qual livro ela estava, seu poder, sua simples presença era magnética e irresistível sobre os servos. Eles poderiam ser tão sensíveis às cartas quanto o próprio Lead.

E Cerberus esteve a menos de um passo de distância, antes de vê-lo envolvido pela força da carta, que o abraçava até mesmo antes de ser partida, rasgada em duas, desaparecendo nas suas mãos, e Yue, também desaparecendo, como se fosse apenas um vulto na névoa, desfeito pelo vento selvagem.

Agora estava só. Como sempre soube que estivera. Ele e seu desespero. Ele e seu ódio. Não sabia ao certo o que acontecera a Yue, antes seus olhos, mas algo dizia-lhe que ele estava morto, matara-se, em meio aos pedaços de sua vida destruída. Esse mesmo algo disse-lhe que nunca mais voltaria a ver seu irmãozinho. E que a culpa de tudo isso ter acontecido era unicamente sua.

Aquilo o fez se envergonhar de sua vida e de tudo o mais. Estendeu suas asas na escuridão do quarto vazio (impregnado de uma maneira distante e suave do perfume do Mestre, tudo estava de tal forma arrumado e intocado como se não houvesse sido habitado. Ou que não voltaria a ser.). Cerberus olhou as plumas que se soltaram de suas asas quando as abriu, espalhadas, leves, distantes umas das outras, brancas, irreais, sobre o chão negro, na pesada e carregada penumbra. Ofegou, sem conseguir conter tudo o que se passava na sua mente.

Yue, o pequeno Yue... Perdido. Violado. Cheio de ressentimento e mágoa.

Sim, a culpa era dele.

Mas havia tempo de consertar isso, e então pelo menos um deles poderia ser livre. Antes de sumir no escuro do quarto, Cerberus estendeu o máximo que pôde as suas asas, lembrando da indescritível sensação de liberdade de quando fugira para ver o circo, e temeu por sua vida. Ele nunca havia sido livre, e nunca escolhera nada daquilo. Escolhia agora: mataria o Mestre.

Engolindo de atravessado, ele se permitiu engolir pelas trevas que o envolviam e pelas trevas que emergiam, inexplicáveis, do seu coração, afinal, o mal, a morte e a selvageria estiveram nele desde quando Lead o trouxera a esta existência.

Ele voltou a perceber um contato com algo físico quando seus pés descalços tocaram o frio de pedras e limo. Ele sentiu a escuridão ao seu redor como se fosse uma parte dela. Lentamente tirou as mãos com que cobria os olhos, sabendo onde estava, mesmo que houvesse anos que não pusesse os pés ali. Descer aos níveis mais baixos dos porões do palacete era com descer ao inferno de todas as suas recordações. Ele queria encontrar o demônio que regia a orquestra de terror daquela casa. Ele sentia Lead pela energia de sua magia, por sua presença, pelo imperceptível cheiro do seu perfume, que lhe nauseava apenas pelas recordações que trazia.

Cerberus teria aceitado e se conformado com qualquer mal que lhe houvesse sido feito, mas achava inconcebível e imperdoável que Lead houvesse de qualquer forma magoado Yue... Ele estava na metade das estreitas escadas que desciam para o labirinto sob a casa, o salão dos rituais mais negros, a cela, os grilhões onde ele fora acorrentado pela cintura e pelas mãos e pelo pescoço, onde Yue também experimentara a dor do peso da corrente e da fome e sede que se arrastaram por três dias antes de... E havia o pavor do cheiro fétido dos porões, da escuridão, dos insetos tentando devorá-los vivos, os ratos. Ainda lembrava da jaula onde estivera o leão que vira morto ao seu lado.

Sentiu o Mestre, mas não o viu em lugar algum. Entrou pelo corredor, passou pelas galerias de teto baixo e entrou para o lugar onde ele nascera para as trevas, e onde vira Yue nascer também. Não escutou o Mestre, escutou o tilintar da corrente, e com isso sentiu-se tão provocado que por pouco não cedeu ao impulso de caminhar como um leão, como a vergonha e a ira do que permitira acontecer exigiam. Foi para o fundo da curva, onde seus olhos inumanos divisavam, sabia do que se tratava, porém seu horror em descobrir era tal que não conformava-se.

Escutou o choro baixo, impotente. Lembrou-se de Yue, faminto e sedento, e apressou o passo, encontrando, presa à parede, uma criança, iluminada pela luz mortiça da lâmpada de óleo de baleia.

Ela parou de chorar por um momento, assustada talvez, com a sua silhueta recortada no umbral da porta. Cerberus olhou atentamente para a criança: era um menino que ele calculou ter menos idade do que ele se lembrava de ter quando viera para o palacete, e maior do que Yue (que era pouco mais que um bebê) quando foi entregue aos seus cuidados. Era um menininho bem nascido, não era uma criança de orfanato, suas roupinhas eram de bom corte e tecidos caros, estava descalço, somente nas meias brancas atadas nos joelhos, que ela abraçava nervosamente, antes de estender-lhe os bracinhos, as mãos pequeninas esfoladas do contato com a pedra.

Aterrado, Cerberus se aproximou até estar bem próximo, sabendo o que o Mestre faria de novo. Não entendeu o motivo, o que se armava ao redor deles... A casa vazia, os segredos...

"Estou com fome!" – O menininho falou, na língua dos ingleses, apontando para a lâmpada que estava no chão. Cerberus olhou e viu um prato ao lado dela, com os doces que ele reconheceu terem sido feitos pela cozinheira na noite anterior: pastéis portugueses, doces de nata e ovos, doces de açúcar branco e claras de ovos, balas puxadas de mel, e mais outros tipos de coisas que as crianças costumam adorar, pedaços de frutas passadas em calda de açúcar e creme de leite. Mas o prato estava longe demais do alcance dele.

"Me ajude!" - A criança gemeu, agarrando a beirada da túnica de Cerberus. - "Estou com fome!"

Sem pensar duas vezes, refeito do susto de imaginar que o mal seria feito a mais um inocente, e disposto a não permitir isso, Cerberus pegou o prato e trouxe-o para perto do menino, que começou a devorá-los com... com ... A avidez de mais de dois dias de fome... Ele olhou para o menino, sabendo porquê ele estava ali e a comida tão próxima e tão distante: pela mesma crueldade de Lead, que derramou a água naquele chão (que era enegrecido pelas marcas de sangue seco sobre as pedras).

Abaixou-se ao seu lado e segurou com cuidado o grilhão de seu pescoço, pedindo com voz suave que o menino não tivesse medo, que tudo ficaria bem. O grilhão partiu-se em dois somente com a força das suas mãos, e o menino sorriu aliviado, depois de ter acabado os doces do prato. Cerberus fêz o mesmo com o aro de sua cintura, tentando não machucá-lo mais ainda.

"Você é um anjo?"

Cerberus sentiu suas mãos perderem a força e deixou os pedaços de ferro caírem ruidosamente nas pedras.

"Não!..."

"Mas você tem asas! Me leve para a minha mãe!" - Ele se agarrou no seu braço e o servo afagou seu cabelo escuro e liso, enquanto escutava um "por favor" que não tinha fim. Como tirar o menino dali, sem que Lead soubesse? E quem cuidaria dele?

"Onde está a sua mãe?"

"Ele..." - O menininho arquejou, enquanto Cerberus soltava-o das correntes de suas mãos. - "... Ele me tirou dela! Ele disse que me daria asas de anjo! Você é um anjo?"

"Ele?..."

"O homem de chumbo! Ele me deu um pião e me prometeu asas!"

Ele estava falando de Lead! Cerberus cedeu sobre um joelho, e logo voltou a si, lembrando que não poderia permitir isso. De novo não! Já bastassem ele e Yue naquele inferno!

"O gato grande!" - Ele apontava para um canto que a lâmpada não conseguia iluminar, sua mão pálida e machucada, agitada com urgência. - "O gato estava chorando!"

Gato? Cerberus pestanejou, descobrindo nas palavras de uma criança de três ou quatro anos a verdade sobre o futuro que o Mestre planejava para ele. Ele o mataria agora, e criaria outro servo para defendê-lo, acabar com seus inimigos. Agarrou a alça da lamparina e segurou a mão do menino, trazendo-o para junto de si.

Aproximou-se do canto escuro e encontrou a antiga jaula, pequena demais para a pantera agitada em seu interior. Esse era o gato. O choro era na verdade um inquietante ronco que vinha da sua garganta, um som como o de um serrote, gutural e forte.

Era uma pantera, negra como um pesadelo, de olhos verde-amarelados, luminosos como vaga-lumes, fosfóreos.

Cerberus sentiu tanto temor pelo menino que se sobressaltou em que seu pé resvalou no pião de madeira esquecido no chão. Era idêntico ao que habitava algumas de suas lembranças mais distantes. Um dia, Lead também lhe dera um pião como esse.

Levou o menino até o outro lado do compartimento, e disse que ficasse ali, bem quieto, e que esperasse, pois ele voltaria para tirá-lo de lá.

"Me leve com você! Por favor! Me leve com você, anjo! Eu quero a minha mãe! Aqui é tão escuro!"

"Eu vou voltar! Prometo que vou tirar você daqui! Vou mandar o homem de chumbo embora!"

Ele não se deixou abalar pelo choro silencioso do menino, mas seu coração apertou-se. Precisava arriscar tudo agora, mais do que por ele ou outro, pela criança que lhe confiava sua vida, obedecendo, juntando as mãozinhas na frente do peito vestido com a camisinha adornada de renda, repetindo baixinho uma oração infantil.

O servo olhou uma vez ainda para trás, sua mão procurando e achando, nas dobras da túnica, as cartas cujas existências lhe davam a força do que eram, mais do que a carta do Sol, que fora rasgada quando ele fora criado. A carta do Fogo e a carta da Terra. Se as rasgasse... Se as rasgasse, teria poder para enfrentar o Mestre, mas teria para matá-lo? Rasgando-as, o último laço da forçada lealdade estaria desfeito dali para sempre, e o que haveria ainda, se houvesse, de humano em Cerberus, também. Suas lembranças, o modo que enxergava o mundo, a si mesmo. Ele mesmo. Ele se tornaria o Carrasco, deixaria de ser ele mesmo para poder enfrentar Lead, o homem a quem um dia ele acreditara poder chamar de pai.

Aquele menino inglês faminto e assustado já havia visto mais do que as crianças devem ver, e sofrera mais do que ninguém merecia sofrer com tão pouca idade.

O servo deu mais um passo para a negra atmosfera de fora daquele compartimento, onde o menino não poderia ver o que ele faria.

Então, com um gesto seguro e lento, percebendo a sensação da proximidade de Lead ficar mais forte, ele trouxe a carta da Terra para suas mãos e, cerrando os olhos na escuridão total, a rasgou. O poder se espalhou nele, em sua carne, como raízes de uma erva venenosa, e a sensação das bandas das cartas sumindo nas suas mãos era dolorosa. Agora, ele podia perceber cada mínimo movimento sobre a terra e abaixo dela. Os miseráveis seres que viviam nela, a forma que era depositada ali, que corria como veios por ela. Poder... Ele amaldiçoou esse poder que devorava as noções de humanidade mais singelas que possuía.

Sentindo-se a cada segundo mais irreconhecível, e mais parecido com o Leão que devorara o coração do feiticeiro, ele tomou a carta do Fogo nas mãos, escutando como se ela o chamasse. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a última lágrima do seu antigo aspecto descer por seu rosto, enquanto pensava com carinho no pequeno Yue, e entre seus dedos, a carta rasgou-se lentamente.

Calor.

Luz.

O poder da carta foi tão intenso ao tornar-se um com o poder da carta do Sol que habitava dentro de Cerberus, e com a da carta da Terra, que iluminou tudo, como se um poderoso Sol houvesse surgido naquele maldito porão.

Ele sentiu o corpo ceder sob o peso do poder e da dor, e caiu de joelhos nas pedras, e quando achou forças de se levantar, já não havia dor, apenas um desejo irracional de vingança, um talento para a matança e um prazer indizível pela chacina. Quem ergueu-se, a luz irradiada por ele avermelhando-se e sumindo como num crepúsculo, foi o Carrasco. Cerberus ainda vivia, não o mesmo, mas vivia, e era o Carrasco.

Ele pisava sem sentir o chão em seus pés, sem sujar suas palmas. A sensação de sua própria presença era que ele não tinha mais exatamente uma forma física. A forma que vestia era como uma ilusão, que podia ser desfeita à sua vontade. Não restou nele quase nenhuma recordação, sentimento. A emoção que tinha agora, avançando no rumo daquele encontro predestinado, era somente um reflexo das que ainda ecoavam nele: o desejo de matar o Mestre, proteger o pequeno, vingar Yue... Vingar a si mesmo.

Cerberus, o Carrasco, ergueu a mão à frente, e fez com um gesto simples o mesmo que fazia quando criança, para divertir Yue nas noites mais escuras: relampejou algo como um chicote de fogo, que iluminou tudo ao redor, e revelou o rosto perfeito, o sorriso de zombaria e crueldade de Lead, que espreitava logo ali, à sua frente, surgindo numa conjuração que ele terminava de pronunciar.

"Veio falar comigo, Cerberus?" – Lead agitou o báculo no ar, e numa lufada de vento, as tochas há anos, décadas apagadas em seus suportes nas paredes de pedra, acenderam-se, estalando, iluminando-os. – "Tem algo a me dizer?"

Ele não respondeu. Não com palavras diretas. Um olhar tão penetrante e terrível atingiu Lead de tal maneira que o seu sorriso desapareceu e no lugar dele, apenas uma expressão de asco.

"Aberração... Você veio para me matar... Você jamais desceria até este lugar por nada... Aqui eu lhe dei a vida. Aqui, você encontrará a morte!"

Atirou o báculo ao chão e invocou as trevas, erguendo a carta que regia todas as outras e que igualmente ele teve prazer em permitir que regesse sua vida: a Escuridão, que na forma de densas espirais negras, correram pelo chão como imensos vermes de olhos vermelhos e cegos, cercando Cerberus, que nada fez, somente via a escuridão em torno de seus pés, ao redor dele.

"Eu sinto poder em você, Cerberus... O poder das cartas que eu lhe dei um dia..." – Lead via que ele não oferecia resistência aos braços da escuridão que o cercavam, e assim imaginou que tudo encontraria seu fim antes do que qualquer um poderia prever. Era no que ele acreditava, pois o Mestre nunca admitiria ter num ser criado por ele um rival à sua altura, em poder e astúcia... – "... Eu coloquei esse poder nas suas mãos. Eu lhe dei o poder de um Sol... Eu lhe dei poder suficiente para me destruir... E sabe porquê, Cerberus!" – Ele gritou, afrouxando o nó do torçal que fechava o seu traje de ritual (a túnica de veludo azul escuro e dourado, ornado com o sol e com a lua) e que se espalhava até pelo chão, e erguia-se, quando ele estendeu os braços, as cartas repousadas no livro aberto no chão, elevando-se, uma por uma, agitadas pela invocação de Lead, cercando-o como pássaros furiosos, voejando ao seu redor.

O Carrasco nada fez para afastar a Escuridão. Ela o cercou, o envolveu, mas não o machucou, ela reconhecia poder ser destruída, e por isso, e com isso, com um lampejo incandescente e amarelo que irrompeu através do Carrasco, os vermes negros tombaram, pulverizando-se no chão, deixando seus contornos marcados nas pedras do chão. Lead sentiu esse poder, o ódio que era voltado contra ele, e assim...

"Eu lhe dei poder... Mas você não saberia o que fazer com ele, Cerberus! Você jamais se voltaria contra mim! Você jamais faria algo contra mim!" – Ele gargalhou, compulsivamente, estendendo mais os braços, sua magia, invocando os elementos, chamando cada carta por seu encanto, as mais mortíferas, as mais selvagens, pronto a se livrar de Cerberus. E ele ansiava matar seu servo tão ardentemente quanto sua vida toda ansiara possuí-lo. E seu corpo todo vibrava com a sádica alegria de preparar-se para matá-lo, como numa tensa antecipação de um êxtase de gozo. Ele dizia e acreditava, e repetia-o em seu riso, enquanto as cartas mais perigosas já se manifestavam na direção do Carrasco, e seus olhos de chumbo se tornavam quase azuis de tanto deleite:

"Você jamais teria coragem de fazer nada para me destruir!"

... E naturalmente ele estava errado. Por medo (que nunca deixou de sentir, desde quando viu Cerberus menino esmurrar o chão de mármore até quebrá-lo) ou por orgulho (ele o criara, mas nunca o conhecera no sentido mais essencial, ele nunca soube o que se passava em sua mente, no seu complexo e obscuro mundo interior, no seu silêncio... O silêncio que Cerberus fazia era tão cheio de mistério que até Lead intrigava-se. Mas ele nunca fez esforço algum para entendê-lo) o Mestre só pôde acreditar no que seus olhos e ouvidos lhe diziam depois que sua mais profunda percepção o fez sentir a magia das cartas no Carrasco. Era a Magia, depois foi o gesto, as duas mãos unidas como em prece na frente do rosto, os olhos fechados, o profundo silêncio em torno dele (o silêncio da morte?) e a Escuridão afastando-se dele, retornando para o lado do seu senhor.

Tão incrédulo, Lead não soube que aquele instante de calmaria predizia a tempestade. O Carrasco continuou imóvel, até que abriu os olhos, e então... Então Lead soube o quanto subestimara seu servo, o quanto ele mesmo estava errado em achar que nunca voltaria para ele o ódio que depositara na vida de Cerberus.

Quando os olhos do Carrasco se abriram, um estouro tão violento quanto súbito quase arrancou os pés de lead do chão, e as cartas que o cercavam colaram-se na parede atrás dele, enquanto uma cáustica luz o esmagava. Não era preciso dizer nada. Lead sabia porque aquilo estava acontecendo, ele não dava um único passo sem saber exatamente o que viria a seguir, mas neste momento, sentia que pisara em falso, que nunca imaginaria que Cerberus faria isso.

Sua segurança do princípio daquele confronto cedia perigosamente ao temor por sua vida, havia brincado com a morte por muitos anos. Era hora de pagar por seu atrevimento.

O Carrasco continuava com as mãos unidas na frente do rosto, e seus lábios agora se moviam sem som, e deles, proferida sem pensar estavam alguns dos mais poderosos encantamentos em latim, coisas que o Mestre nunca suspeitou que cerberus fosse capaz de aprender, que o dissesse de usar. Porém, como Lead havia dito, ele lhe dera poder. O que não previa era que ele o usasse. E usava. E sabia o que estava fazendo, o chão vibrava ali, naquele porão, entreabriam-se fendas finíssimas nas pedras escuras, e um rio de fogo corria sob elas.

Estavam em pé de igualdade.

Lead atacava-o com os ramos da hera, que desmanchou-se em fogo. A Água ferveu sobre as pedras e um vapor fétido com cheiro de enxofre encheu o ar do porão. E as Trevas recuavam respeitosamente. O Gelo simplesmente não reagia. Cada elemento, cada força da natureza, anulado, desfeito pela força das palavras que ele dizia no seu silêncio destruidor. As cartas que tinham a regência dos elementos da noite encontravam afinidade com as trevas que residiam no coração do Carrasco. E Lead via seu fim muito próximo, e no seu desespero de se encontrar vulnerável ao monstro que ele próprio criara, esmurrou o ar, gritando o nome de todas as cartas que tinha sob o seu poder, e a magia era tão intensa ao seu redor que elas, coladas ainda na parede de pedra, correram com vontade própria, cada uma tomando seu lugar na mandala que desenhou-se ali, e atacou o Carrasco com as mais atrozes ilusões e meios de distraí-lo, somente o bastante para tentar derrotá-lo.

Tentar.

Nada garantia que fosse conseguir.

E mais uma vez falhou.

As mais assustadoras ilusões não surtiram efeito, pois o Carrasco não conhecia o medo. As mais enganadoras ilusões também foram inúteis, afinal, o Carrasco não tinha desenhos. O medo e o desejo eram parte dos restos de humanidade que ele agora desconhecia. Tudo o que o Carrasco conhecia era a morte.

Se houvesse algo de humano nele, estava muito bem escondido.

Ele não cessava suas palavras, o chão esquentando, a pedra incandescendo e o limo do chão queimado, exalava um cheiro acre e fétido.

Lead sentiu-se em frente à própria morte quando o Leão deu um passo na sua direção, e ele conheceu a covardia, temendo-o tanto que não sentia-se capaz de enfrentar o Carrasco sozinho.

O Mestre, em desespero, fechou os olhos com força, chamando pela carta do Veneno e ela obedeceu. Uma serpente negra e reluzente em furta-cor escorregou da sombra de lead, que se projetava na parede atrás de si, com a luz intensa que o Sol que repousava dentro do Carrasco irradiava, e essa serpente tomou o rumo da parede oposta, correndo veloz sobre o chão escaldante, deslizando para a abertura do compartimento em que o menino estava, esperando por Cerberus, que prometera salvá-lo.

E então o Carrasco traiu-se, e mostrou o último eco de humanidade que restara em sua manifestação. Ele abandonou a palavra da invocação para voltar seu poder para a serpente do Veneno, detendo-a, esmagando-a, fazendo se retorcer, queimando. Aí, Lead encontro à fraqueza necessária para derrotá-lo.

Foi o que ele fez.

Ele não tinha poder para matá-lo, uma vez que embora tivesse muito poder e vontade, ainda era apenas um homem. Logo, a única saída seria aprisioná-lo. Não vendo outra opção, ele aprisionou-o no livro onde as cartas eram seladas, colocando tanta obstinação naquilo que esgotou-se totalmente, a força que fazia as cartas erguerem-se no ar cedeu junto com ele, que olhava, exausto, para a serpente que queimava, transformando-se na carta de sua natureza. Estava acabado, agora tudo era uma doce calmaria.

Se houvesse um mestre das cartas após ele, este então jamais seria como ele ou melhor do que ele o fora. Acreditava nas palavras que disse a seus servos um dia. Que Cerberus, se é que um dia sairia de sua prisão, que descobrisse isso com seus próprios olhos, que sentisse a falta daquele mestre que ele odiava e negava. E Yue... que o amor que o doce Yue tinha por ele fizesse deste incerto julgamento o resultado que o que se atrevesse a tomar o lugar de Lead, tivesse o fim que merecia. A morte. Como ele mesmo um dia tivera de morrer para entregar-se àquele poder. Morrer por dentro, para conquistar o poder da imortalidade de seu conhecimento. E o preço que ele pagou fora alto, mas pagaria-o mil vezes mais pelo poder que conquistara. Morte.

"Por que não dissimulou em desejo o ódio que sentia por mim?... Apenas uma única vez?..." – Lead suspirou, ligeiramente nauseado (pela tensão daquele momento onde vira-se ameaçado pela primeira vez em toda sua vida? Pelo medo de ter visto sua morte nos olhos do Carrasco? Pela culpa que também traiu-se nele quando enganou o Carrasco ao ameaçar o menino? Ou por que ele o fez ver o monstro que ele havia se tornado depois de todos aqueles anos?...), sentado na escuridão do porão, no silêncio quebrado distantemente pelo murmúrio da pantera na jaula da cela e pelos soluços do choro do menino cativo, e além disso, pelo gotejar da umidade, infiltrada nas pedras.

Ele apertou o livro entre as mãos, sobre seu colo, os olhos atravessando a escuridão e descobrindo os relevos cor de bronze da efígie do leão aprisionado ali. Qualquer um veria apenas um adorno na capa de um livro luxuoso, e nem teria poder para conseguir abrir seu lacre. Lead via Cerberus, não o Carrasco, aprisionado, todavia sabia que era melhor tê-lo morto. Quisera ser ele mais que um homem... Um dia, ele quisera ser um deus, por isso escolhera aquele nome para o seu primeiro servo, para ser um deus, como na lenda.

Mas a realidade lhe mostrara que ele ainda e inevitavelmente era apenas um homem.

Abriu o livro cuidadosamente, e no vão das folhas recortadas, achou as cartas do Fogo e da terra. Elas haviam retornado, assim, Cerberus jamais voltaria a ser o Carrasco (Lead não soube que essa manifestação era uma parte de sua natureza, e por isso o fato das cartas terem sido rasgadas não o haviam tornado o Carrasco, e sim, apenas feito aflorar livremente aquele estado de si. E Lead também não fazia idéia de que Cerberus, sua consciência adormecida, ainda era sensível ao que se passava a seu redor, e percebia cada movimento feito, cada vez que o livro era tocado, cada vez que um ser de poder sentia-se atraído por aquele livro misterioso e maldito.). Tateando as pedras ainda mornas do chão, catou as outras cartas caídas e juntou todas, colocando-as dentro do livro, e por último, a carta do Vento. Riu consigo. Fazendo aquilo, qualquer um outro que abrisse o livro além dele, veria-se numa bagunça inacreditável. Não esqueceu-se de proferir uma última conjuração antes de fechar o livro e estalar o fecho da capa. Isso ia garantir que o livro não fosse visto como o que de fato era , antes do momento certo (nem ele poderia dizer qual) e nem que outro além dele o tornasse a abrir, ou alguém com quem não dividisse seu sangue.

Abraçou o livro, enquanto se levantava, escorando-se nas paredes, tonto, surpreso com o que havia acontecido e consigo mesmo, sentia-se dono da situação e mais uma vez extremamente seguro de si.

Demorou longos momentos tocando com a ponta dos dedos o relevo do leão na capa do livro e finalmente, depois de tudo, encontrou-se encantado com o que via, e o que ele via não era a capa de um livro somente. Ele via seu servo tão à sua mercê que presenteou-o com um beijo, sua língua tocando o bronze como se tocasse a pele e o corpo de seu fetiche.

Mas ele continuava inerte e frio, vulnerável, porém tão indiferente que o enojava. Isso o revoltou, e ele largou o livro no chão, como se aquele objeto o queimasse, sentindo nojo de seu servo, e de seu desejo por ele, tanto que não resistiu, faltou-lhe o ar, o controle, e ele caiu no chão, vomitando. Depois de um tempo, tateou e encontrou um levou lampião caído e o acendeu. Viu que vomitara sangue. Havia se excedido para vencer Cerberus, e naquela luta certamente havia sofrido com os ataques do Carrasco.

Ele se levantou, buscou o livro e aprumou-se, ajeitando a túnica de veludo azul, passando as mãos suadas e trêmulas pelo cabelo e pelo rosto, sorrindo só consigo, recobrando sua tranqüilidade e sua frieza.

Meteu a mão entre as dobras da túnica e encontrou o cabo ornado do punhal. Seu sorriso alargou-se e seguiu em frente, para a alcova do porão, mal iluminada pela lâmpada de óleo, sem deixar de sorrir, para completar sua missão naquele negro subterrâneo.

Muito tempo depois, a porta da escadaria que descia para os porões da casa abriu-se, rangendo num lamento longo e agudo.

Pé ante pé, exausto, satisfeito, ainda com o punhal trêmulo e manchado na mão e o livro na outra, Lead a atravessou. Não se deu ao trabalho de fechar a porta, o peso dela a empurrou de volta, com um pequeno baque.

Lead ainda, como das outras vezes, sentia o eco dos gritos da criança nos ouvidos e nas paredes da casa. Mas aqui era tudo tão calmo e silencioso, e ele se sentiu terrivelmente solitário. Se no dia em que ele criara Cerberus, logo em seguida ele o via andando pela casa, confuso e obediente, desta vez, ele criara um servo semelhante ao Leão, porém nunca o veria como ele vira Yue e Cerberus. O servo que ele chamara então Spinel Sun – Uma criança vestida na pele da pantera, com o coração e os olhos daquele animal. Não lhe dera o poder de um sol, como a Cerberus, e sim, o de um raio de Sol... E por isso aquele nome. – dormia até que o momento certo – que o Mestre não sabia dizer qual, sua vidência se fechara para certas coisas em relação ao futuro de seus artefatos – de despertar. Ele não lhe deu poder, não como dera a Cerberus, e não proferiu nenhuma prece de lealdade sobre seu corpo. Que o próximo Mestre, se houvesse, e ele duvidava, de sua descendência ou não (que importava, pensando bem? Apenas os que dividissem seu sangue poderiam conquistar o poder que era dele, e assim viver com esta força, e até com as conseqüências terríveis dessa escolha), que descobrisse o melhor modo de conseguir a lealdade do guardião. Pensou em Cerberus, a lealdade imposta à força, e no ódio que havia sido cultivado nele por Lead contra ele próprio. Era como envenenar a própria bebida, ele sussurrou, lembrando que nunca vira Cerberus, nem quando menino, sorrir. Lembrou-se que ele só sorria quando estava cuidando de Yue. O pequeno Yue, que vivia com fome, descia as escadas se sentando nos degraus, e tinha medo de escuro...

Lead continuou andando, seus passos ecoando na casa vazia.

Os criados só voltariam na manhã seguinte, e lá tudo estaria bem. Sua sensação de solidão era apenas por, apesar de detestá-lo, que Cerberus sempre esteve por perto, assim como Yue. Ah, Yue... Ele ia pela casa, soltando os nós e botões que fechavam sua túnica, cuja frente, as barras das mangas e as beiradas estavam empapadas de sangue (do menino e da pantera). Ficou em mangas de camisa. Ela também estava suja, as rendas de sua camisa francesa estavam manchadas, o mesmo acontecera com suas meias de seda branca e o verniz de seus sapatos de fivela estava fosco.

Olhou para o chão que pisava. Era mármore rosa. Ergueu os olhos e viu-se nos muitos espelhos daquele lugar. Era o salão de festas, onde ele promovia as ceias e as orgias, e tudo o que normalmente era em cetim pérola – as cortinas, as forrações dos móveis – e um suave e quente tom de pêssego – a forração das paredes, e os adornos das almofadas – estava cheio de cor. Ainda era dia, e a luz do sol entrava pelos altos vitrais das paredes, clareando tudo.

Viu-se nos espelhos, um homem no auge de sua vida e sem nenhuma promessa de decadência. Seus cabelos totalmente negros, soltos, era um homem maduro, e seus olhos estavam claros e brilhantes. Engoliu em seco, sua beleza era manchada pelo sangue dos inocentes, e este seu sorriso de triunfo que os espelhos mostravam, era manchado pela dor daqueles que o amaram.

Yue.

Ele não o criou por que precisasse dele, mas por querer fazer dele um instrumento para atingir Cerberus. Alguém que o Leão pudesse amar, se fosse capaz disso, proteger e zelar. E Lead fora tão cruel com aquelas crianças... Ele começou a rir sozinho, em todos os sentidos. Repousou o livro sobre um dos divãs e riu com vontade, odiando não ter Cerberus por perto para zombar dele - Que falta fazia-lhe aquela silenciosa e dissimulada aberração... - ou Yue, para sentar-se do seu lado, exigindo atenção e carinho - Ainda que falsos, se Lead em algum momento chegou a amá-lo, deu-se conta disso tarde demais.

Onde ele estaria?

Respirou fundo e foi sentar-se numa das poltronas, e quando ficou de frente para o maior daqueles espelhos, ele viu o vulto branco refletido ali, logo detrás dele. Lead estreitou seus olhos de chumbo, sem acreditar que alguém atrevia-se a entrar na casa. Virou-se no mesmo momento, sem contar a irritação que aquela surpresa lhe causava.

"Quem é você?"

Olhou sentindo olhos profundamente azuis encontrarem os seus. Quem fosse, não era humano. Era quase tão alto quanto ele, e inteiramente branco, e nunca havia visto um rosto igual, que tivesse tanto poder sobre sua vontade a ponto de abrandar seu tom quando perguntou de novo:

"Quem é você?"

Aquele que o encarou deu um único passo, e logo estava bem à sua frente, olhando-o nos olhos, de uma maneira tão inumana que o fez se lembrar de Cerberus. Mas não era, não havia qualquer semelhança. esta assombração era tão branca que quase resplandecia, a túnica branca e azul, se arrastando no chão, assim como seu cabelo, também branco, solto, muito liso e irreal.

"Você não me reconhece?" - Ele perguntou, movendo seus lábios quase simétricos e a cada palavra, era como se uma porta fechada se abrisse cada vez mais, deixando uma fina corrente de vento passar. Era como um vento frio, que fez correr um doloroso calafrio pela espinha de Lead, e percebeu naquela frieza que ia até ele, a mesma magia que um dia viera, da mesma forma, ao seu encontro. - "Você dizia que me amava... Você dizia que eu seria apenas seu... Que nunca iria me machucar... Agora eu estou aqui para julgá-lo."

A carta! Lembrou-se imediatamente da carta que deixava escondida em meio aos livros em seu quarto! Aquele era um dos seus mais bem-guardados segredos! Como aquele estranho poderia estar dizendo absurdos como aquele e falando de coisas que ninguém poderia saber?

"Yue?"

"Ele não existe mais. Agora, eu sou apenas o Juiz. O seu juiz."

"Yue!" - Lead via á sua frente um Yue que em nada se parecia com o menino que ele violentara. Uma vergonha tremenda apoderou-se dele, e Lead não acreditava que o desprezo naqueles olhos tão azuis tinha tanta capacidade de feri-lo. O menino que um dia antes ainda se atravessava no seu colo manifestava-se totalmente inumano e frio (tão desprovido de qualquer tipo de emoção que um humano pudesse entender, assim como Cerberus, quando se tornou o Carrasco, que olhar em seus olhos era como olhar num abismo sem fim), as asas estendidas subitamente para trás, tão brancas quanto ele por completo, adulto, glacial... O Juiz. Lead nunca havia sentido tão intensamente o frio do pedaço de gelo que lhe dera no lugar do coração. Sentia agora, no olhar intenso do Juiz.

"Eu não irei condená-lo, Mestre." – Ele disse, voltando-se lentamente de costas, as asas leves, enormes, moviam-se e sua sombra era fria e impessoal. – "A sua condenação, a sua sentença, e a sua execução não devem vir pelas minhas mãos." – Sua voz era tão fria quanto a sua presença. Onde estava o menino que Yue fora um dia, aquela criança que Lead fizera se apaixonar por ele? Sim... não poderia esquecer, nunca poderia esquecer-se do seu erro fatal: ele matara aquela criança que o amava tão reverencialmente, com olhos de adoração e pura admiração. Amor. Nunca parara, em momento algum para refletir o que faria – E ele sempre soube que aquele era o rumo inevitável de tudo... - , ou o que sentia. Percebia agora, e somente agora, tarde demais... Não tinha força, tamanho seu choque em ver-se defrontado com a sentença pronunciada por sua consciência.

"Yue! Por favor, não vá! Eu... Por favor... Yue me..."

"Cale-se."

Lead silenciou.

Ele era apenas um homem. Yue era o Juiz. E Lead o amava mais do que nunca e percebia o mal que havia feito. Yue não era Cerberus. Ele acreditava poder viver sem o Leão, mas nunca sem o Anjo.

"A sua morte deveria ter vindo pelas mãos do Carrasco. Acredite-me, Lead, o Carrasco preferiu deixar-se aprisionar a ver mais sangue inocente ser derramado por você."

E Yue afastou-se de Lead, que só podia ver seu rosto perfeito e frio pelos vários reflexos dos espelhos do salão.

"Mas você nunca se importou em derramar sangue inocente."

"Isso é mentira! Eu não sou assim!" – Ele encontrou forças de gritar, esfregando as mãos e as rendas de sua camisa, tentando se livrar do sangue do menino que o manchava. – "Yue! Fique!"

"Eu não sou Yue. Não neste momento. Eu sou o Juiz." – Ele suspirou, tranqüilamente, olhando os pés descalços que surgiam pela beirada da túnica que esbarrava o chão. – "Você sempre machucou e afastou os que você ama e os que o amaram. Até mesmo a mãe do seu filho. Se o que você queria era estar só... Então fique."

E foi como Lead se viu, assombrado e chocado. Yue, o Juiz, desaparecera quando atravessara um dos raios de sol que vinham pelo vitral.

"A sua solidão é o seu tribunal."

Essa voz! Era a voz rouca de Cerberus! Mas ele o aprisionara! Lead virou-se bruscamente e quase conseguira fixar a imagem do vulto que surgira quase ao seu lado. Era Cerberus, o Leão. Lead nunca o vira nessa forma, ele era enorme e assustador, cor de bronze e dourado como o entalhe de uma moeda pagã.

Sumira.

Mas ainda era como ver um sorriso no espelho. Ele o quebrou, atirando uma das cadeiras contra ele. Os cacos espalharam-se no chão e em cada pequeno pedaço de espelho ele viu um escorpião cercando-o, e os chutou.

"Eu tenho poder! Não preciso de nada do que os homens precisam!" – Gritou consigo, vendo seus olhos de chumbo refletidos onde antes havia escorpiões. – "A solidão não será o meu tribunal!..."

Ele escutou um baque no chão, onde jurara ter visto antes o Leão. Um som seco correu sobre o mármore e Lead o seguiu com os olhos. Só divisou o que era quando bateu na ponta de seu sapato.

"Se não for o seu tribunal, será o inferno que sempre foi para mim." – Ele viu o menino aparecer, com o barbante na mão, juntar o pião e encará-lo com olhos de adulto e desaparecer num raio de sol. O uniforme azul do orfanato da missão inglesa, descalço... Era Cerberus menino, quando o viu pela primeira vez, encantado com o pião que Lead o presenteou. A solidão fora o seu inferno? Seria o seu também!...

"Não!"

"Arrependido?"

Virou-se, e recuou um passo, tombando sobre um dos divãs impecáveis. A mulher estava quase sobre ele, de tão próxima, e tão digna e inalcançável que Lead sentiu seu coração enternecer-se como nunca por ela. Chen Li, os cabelos soltos e nua como a via apenas na escuridão do quarto, e a barriga dilatada em nove meses de vida de seu filho naquele ventre antes seco...

"Meu filho... Chen Li...!"

Ela sorriu, e como já o havia feito antes, cuspiu nele. Lead fechou os olhos e quando olhou de novo, estava só no salão. Escutou um riso. Cerrou as mãos e obstinou-se em não olhar. Trêmulo, ele se levantou e jurou a si mesmo que não cederia a seus fantasmas, que a culpa era para os homens, e que ele desejava ser um deus...

O riso. Era o riso de uma criança. Palmas. Ele estarreceu-se e foi inevitável olhar: Yue, pequeno que mal sabia falar, sentado numa das poltronas, perdido no uniforme azul da mesma missão de onde ele havia conseguido Cerberus antes, rindo para ele e estendendo os braços pedindo colo.

"Não! Não! Eu não vou lamentar por nenhum de vocês! Eu tenho poder! Eu sou um deus! Eu sou..."

"O homem de chumbo."

Lead estremeceu violentamente ao ver o pequeno aparecer de detrás do sofá em que vira Yue, em roupinhas de rapaz e casaquinho de cetim, como quando o tirara de sua mãe, porém, todo manchado de sangue, trazendo sobre seus ombros e a sua cabeça, tal como uma capa, a pele ensangüentada da pantera.

Ele ia falar, praguejar, conjurar sua magia, mas uma dor aguda atravessou seus ouvidos com o ruído de um sino, e uma voz que ele conhecia chamando-o. Ele escutou, ainda que tapando os ouvidos com ambas as mãos, essa voz, o som altíssimo e melodioso do sino, e outras vozes em seu interior. A voz de seus servos, de seus amantes, de seus inimigos, ficando cada vez mais alto, mais alto, que ele não tinha como abafá-lo nem se fechasse as portas do salão, os vitrais vibravam de vida e cor, e Lead correu pelos salões da casa, caindo, espalhando o negro de seus cabelos e o vermelho do sangue em sua camisa sobre o branco do mármore.

E as vozes, os risos das crianças, os gritos delas morrendo em suas mãos... Tudo era um grande inferno ensolarado pela luz do crepúsculo dourado que entrava pelas grandes janelas do palacete.

Por um instante Lead imaginou que o inferno era um pesadelo, quando sua mão resvalou o punhal que havia deixado cair naquele mesmo chão.

E ele acreditou que só havia um modo de despertar.

Lead despertou, sorrindo, branco como o mármore do chão, deitado num lago do próprio sangue, com os pulsos cortados, desperto pela mesma lâmina com que ele havia despertado suas crianças para as trevas...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

É o movimento da mão dele saindo da minha que me faz voltar ao quarto e ao momento em que estamos. E numa coincidência macabra, aqui o sol também já dobrou e em breve vai anoitecer. Sua mão vai para seu colo e ele olha para a janela com olhos secos e firmes.

"Você..." – Eu começo.

"Não diga aquele nome."

"Saiyame."

"Um dia, este foi o meu nome. Antes dele, eu tive outro, um nome cristão. E depois dele, eu quero esquecer."

"Impossível... Eu sei que é. Mas eu acredito."

Com tudo de desvairado que posso ser, eu acredito em cada disparate que ele disse, por mais que passe por cima de todas – eu disse TODAS – as leis de Deus, dos homens e da ciência. Eu nunca acreditei nos homens, nunca parei para pensar em Deus, porém a ciência... Para mim, na minha vida, na minha profissão, ela era tudo. Agora é nada. E tudo é esse rapaz alto e calado se encolhendo como se sentisse frio, como um enorme gato assustado, ignorando a minha presença aqui.

Continuo sem me importar com o que ele é. Acho que nunca me importei, que era apenas por curiosidade que insistia em desvendar os seus mistérios. Eu os desvendei, todos. Tenho a verdade em minha cabeça e acredito nela e sei que é um fardo pesado demais... angustiante.

"Não sofra sozinho. Saiyame, olhe para mim..." – Eu sei que talvez esse nunca tenha sido de fato o seu nome, mas o que isso importa? Sussurro, tentando tocá-lo, desejando abraçá-lo. O seu vazio é tão completo e repleto desse silêncio esmagador que eu também sofro. Sofro porque ele sofre, e isso acaba comigo, mas a cada vez que tento tocá-lo, Saiyame escapa e se encolhe mais em si, se contorcendo, evitando meu olhar, fingindo que está sozinho. – "Não faça isso comigo!"

Me ouviu. Pára de se fazer de surdo e olha para mim com aqueles olhos enormes, amarelos e rasgados.

"Você já se envolveu demais nisso. Sabe demais. Você sabe mais do que nenhuma outra pessoa viva."

"Não faça isso comigo! Não me mande embora..." – Minha voz treme, um nó apertado na minha garganta. Me aproximo e ele se esquiva. Levo um braço para envolver seus ombros estreitos e ele se afasta tão bruscamente que se levanta da cama como um animal enjaulado.

"Você não precisa de mim. Eu errei ao permitir que se envolvesse numa coisa que pode custar a sua vida. Volte para a sua vida. O meu mundo não pode ser o seu mundo."

E ele tem razão. Está falando a voz da lógica, me expulsando da sua vida como se me chutasse porta afora, assim como eu entrei na sua, colocando uma porta abaixo.

"E-eu estou aqui, não estou? Eu ouço, eu acredito.. eu..." – Engasgo, com coisas demais para falar e sem conseguir dizer nenhuma. Estou tão perdido e desarmado que começo a sentir-me tão pequeno perto de saiyame, como se eu fosse apenas uma criança, e ele o adulto, e afinal, a realidade de certa forma é esta. Eu aqui, Hisashi Wakai... sentado nessa cama velha, no meio de um casarão que deve ter quase um século de idade, eu sou a coisa mais jovem deste lugar. É assustador. – "... Eu me importei. Você é importante! Se não fosse..." – Quando tudo fica turvo e distorcido, esfrego os olhos e descubro que estou chorando, e o que digo vem atravessado desse engasgo. Você me queria! Ainda ontem à noite você estava me deixando com vergonha na frente dos outros, querendo ir até o fim comigo, soltando o meu cabelo... O que há com você? É feito de pedra? Eu sei que não é... – "Eu não quis que você morresse... Eu estive aqui o tempo todo... Até quando eu queria machucá-lo, e agora... Você sabe o que eu sinto. E eu sei que você sente o mesmo."

Talvez tenha feito a maior burrada de toda a minha vida falando coisas assim para alguém que talvez só caminhe encima de duas pernas por mera coincidência. Agora, não acho mais que seja sintoma de loucura o modo pouco humano (em verdade nada humano) do seu olhar, e nem o seu silêncio. No vazio que há nele, há a angústia dessa solidão, do apego à vida que escapa das suas mãos sujas de sangue. Ele quer coisas tão pequenas, ele quer menos para ser um humano de verdade, do que nenhum humano de verdade se conformaria de ter.

Começo a soluçar, calado e desesperado, sentindo cada nuance de sua tristeza por detrás desse olhar indulgente e doce e selvagem. Uma vez, ele disse que tudo o que sempre quis era uma janela de onde pudesse ver o céu.

Saiyame talvez queira me dizer que eu não posso ser a sua janela, e nem posso lhe dar uma.

"Você não precisaria me dizer nada na noite passada para que eu fosse seu. Nem o seu nome." – Suspira, olhando para o chão... Sinto-me idiota e sentimental chorando na sua frente. Ele mesmo disse que já matou muitas pessoas, o que é para ele um tonto chorando por sua causa!... – "O seu desejo me bastaria... Se ele fosse verdadeiro, _se ele fosse por mim_. Você não precisaria mentir para que eu fosse até o fim. Eu nunca pedi que gostasse de mim para isso. Bastaria que me desejasse."

"Você acha que eu estou mentindo? Acha que eu não quis por nojo de você? Você acredita nisso?"

Ele não sabe mentir. Ficamos nos entreolhando, e eu me desfazendo em lágrimas, me desmanchando em tristeza, porque me afundei no poço que eu mesmo cavei, me envolvi tanto que não posso me afastar e aceitar sem sofrer.

Isso não se faz! Olhe para mim!

Grito com ele, no começo, quando fica parado do lado da cama, torcendo a ponta da barra da camisa entre os dedos.

Você não sente! Você é um monstro!

Eu me entrego, eu me desmancho como nunca por ninguém... Eu ouço, eu acredito, e você me trata assim! Me deixa entrar na sua vida, e faz a minha ficar repleta de você, e um belo dia...

"Você é um monstro..." – Repito, com a voz entrecortada e quase sumida, sem querer acreditar que ele realmente não tenha sentimentos (Meu Deus, ele me enganou então, direitinho!...)... que _não me queira_ junto a ele. E pior: que estou tendo coragem de dizer-lhe uma coisa horrível como essa depois de haver perdido todo este tempo tentando tirar-lhe essa idéia da cabeça, tentar dizer de qualquer jeito que ele poderia ser tudo – menos um monstro.

"Eu sei. Eu nunca neguei." – Saiyame se senta de novo na cama, que range com o seu peso, e ele fica um momento olhando para a janela antes de passar o dorso das mãos sobre os olhos. Sua voz é tão triste como nunca ouvi. Está tremendo, toda sua força, energia e distância desapareceram, deixando-me ver nada mais do que um menino. Mais nada. Inseguro, tímido, vulnerável... E tão assustado quanto eu com o rumo que as coisas tomaram a esta altura. – "Me desculpe, Hisashi. Eu errei com você, com todas as pessoas que me cercaram. Me perdoe... Por eu não ser o que você gostaria."

Engulo em seco e de atravessado, sentindo um aperto no peito, escutando sua voz rouca...

Me perdoe, Hisashi, me perdoe. Me perdoe. Me perdoe...

Ele se desculpa tantas vezes e começa a pedir desculpas pelo que fez de ruim e pelo que fez de bom, fica me pedindo desculpas por tudo, por existir, por viver... Por me amar.

Me amar... Meu Deus...

Escutar isso faz o mundo parar completamente, e me deixa com os pés fora do chão.

Saiyame chora com aquele desespero tão cheio de mágoa que desce numa avalanche de coisas que ele já não pode conter.

"Se você gosta de mim, por que está me mandando embora?" – Pergunto, furioso.

Ele fica calado, sabe que não pode mentir. Penso em quando tentou se matar pela última vez, e me falou do seu medo de ser preso. Agora isso faz algum sentido, para os outros talvez nenhum, mas depois de tudo o que ouvi, aquela história (o final dela, ou ela ainda vai começar?), eu sei que ele colocou na minha frente coisas, verdades, que podem mudar tudo, e já fazem isso, mudam meu modo de vê-lo, de entendê-lo. Minha voz quase some quando peço que ele diga que não gosta de mim, pois só assim vou poder aceitar que me mande embora.

"Eu poderia ter ido quando você disse que eu era a sua maldição, no entanto eu ainda estou aqui..."

Peço para que Saiyame diga qualquer coisa, qualquer justificativa esfarrapada para que não me queira perto dele. Diga que a culpa é minha, que eu falei alguma coisa, que eu fiz...

Se o problema é sobre ontem à noite, eu lhe digo, tentando me aproximar, sentindo um amargo horrível subir pela minha garganta, eu tive medo de fazer o que você não queria.

Diga alguma coisa, minta para mim... diga que quer outro...

"Diga que não me quer..." – Eu lhe sussurro, segurando firme seus ombros, apesar de que se debata debaixo das minhas mãos.

Tudo o que ele faz é se desculpar. Para de tentar se soltar e fica só se desculpando, infinitas vezes, seus olhos vermelhos e molhados, até que, pára, num tranco, ao ouvir o que acabo de dizer. Seu desespero parece ainda maior, ao se dar conta que nada do que disse até agora adiantou. Seus olhos claros se arregalam, e ele se segura nas mangas da minha camisa, realmente furioso comigo, dizendo em voz alta:

"Eu não tenho nada. Nada! E o pouco que eu tenho, se eu tiver, não vale nada! E o que tem nas minhas mãos é sangue, Hisashi... Eu não quero que você fique, porque eu não quero que esse sangue seja o seu."

"Eu não me importo."

"Eu não tenho uma vida para compartilhar... Eu não tenho nada! E tudo o que eu lhe disse é somente uma parte... a parte mais bonita. Se você soubesse a verdade... Se você me conhecesse..."

"Eu conheço. Do melhor ao pior... Eu escutei, eu acreditei."

Solto seus ombros, e ele me diz, mesmo chorando, com palavras diretas, que não me quer mais na sua vida porque não quer sofrer quando tiver de se separar de mim. Não quer me enganar. Diz que toda sua vida está neste outono e não há vida após ele: cedo demais para morrer e tarde demais para amar.

Afasto-me lentamente, tentando entender isso. Fico digerindo suas palavras, uma a uma, tentado a fugir, com vontade de esbofeteá-lo, desejando gritar e com forças apenas de enxugar as lágrimas.

Eu sei o que ele é e não me importo. Muito menos com o que ele fez e até com o que ele me fez. Você me marcou, digo sem pensar, passando a mão sobre o meu pescoço riscado de cinco linhas vermelhas e quase iguais.

"Você me marcou... Eu sou a maldição da sua vida." – Toco seus lábios e Saiyame levanta seus olhos para mim, vivos e intensamente dourados, e não mais somente amarelos. São lábios mornos e macios, úmidos e um pouco trêmulos. Já beijei essa boca vezes o suficiente para saber que o gosto do seu beijo é inesquecível. Eu sou a maldição da sua vida, repito, tentando dizer a coisa estranha que se passa comigo, esse não sei o quê que me fez ouvir até agora, e até quando soube a verdade, não me deixou fugir dele. – "Quem mais vai te abraçar como eu?"

Faço um carinho por seu rosto úmido e pálido, achando horrível e irracional que tenhamos de nos separar. Depois de tudo, de saber e ter aprendido tanto... Estamos juntos há tanto tempo nessa casa caindo aos pedaços que nem me lembro se são meses ou décadas.

"Você quer mesmo que eu saia da sua vida?"

CONTINUA


	13. Meu Destino é Pecar 12

Meu Destino é Pecar Capítulo 12 

Ele esfrega os olhos e acena com a cabeça baixa, dizendo alguma coisa em chinês que eu entendo como um "não" baixo e extremamente tímido.

Meu coração esquece de bater por mais de um minuto inteiro.

Depois dispara e eu penso que vou desmaiar. Depois, que vou chorar tudo de novo.

Me deixou ficar...! Ah...

Eu me sinto esmagado de tristeza e silêncio, e agora eu sei que deveria me sentir feliz. Mas ele não está, e se Saiyame não é feliz, como eu posso ser? Por que eu estou com tanto medo do que pode ser de mim daqui para a frente? Eu não tenho noção das coisas que estou deixando acontecer. Ele tentou me poupar disso, por que eu nunca aceito a ajuda de ninguém?

Tenha a impressão que ele encolhe, como se esperasse que eu o machucasse então. Como vou querer ainda fazer isso? Estendo a mão e tiro seu cabelo de cima de seu rosto arredondado e pálido.

Saiyame parece um gato quando cerra os olhos assim, quando eu arranho sua nuca. Eu sei que você gosta, se eu fizer com força você vai rir, e se faço de leve, como agora, devagarzinho, você sente que pode fazer o que quiser de mim (até afiar as suas unhas em mim, se quiser...)... Eu não me importo, afinal, com nada além de nós.

Ele não se afasta.

"Às vezes eu tenho sonhos em que você está me devorando." – digo.

Suas costas ficam tensas por um breve instante, e seus olhos, como há muito tempo não vejo acontecer, ficam maiores e mais claros, repentinamente, ao ouvir o que eu disse, e se afasta um pouco, quase nada de mim, como se eu fosse um estranho, como se de uma hora para outra não me reconhecesse mais. Ou como se tivesse dito algo de muito errado, mas enfim, tudo o que está havendo aqui é muito errado. Tudo o que houve entre nós foi de errado, ou esconde em si algo de podre. Mas o que pode haver de errado nisso? Foi apenas um sonho. Você estava nele. Alegre-se. Você sempre está neles.

Ao ver, porém, que eu não faço e nem digo nada, ele estremece e fica imóvel, me deixando continuar esse carinho no seu cabelo, como se nada houvesse acontecido – e a sombra de preocupação e susto que eu vi, some lentamente de seus olhos.

Saiyame chega mais perto de mim e me empurra com o seu peso, me fazendo recebe-lo debruçado no meu colo, a sua cabeça encima das minhas costelas e sua mão segurando a minha. Queria sentir o cheiro do seu cabelo, mas estamos tão estranhos, nem sei se fizemos as pazes, ou se chegamos realmente a brigar, e só afago seus cachos louros e escuros, metendo os dedos no meio deles. Nós estamos bem de novo, não é? Nunca mais olho para nenhuma criatura sobrenatural além de você (seja lá o que isso queira dizer), e se você tem apenas este outono, vou estar com você até o fim.

Respiro fundo, e deixo seu peso me fazer deitar, a cama rangendo e seu rosto se esfregando no meu braço, bem lento, pedindo carinho. Você tem, nem precisa pedir.

Meus abraços são todos seus. Ficamos em silêncio, nos consolando assim, de vez em quando, esfregando os olhos, suspirando, e depois são só olhos ardidos e vermelhos, e um resto de sol cor de mostarda no teto branco, enquanto começa a anoitecer, e o quarto vai ficando mais escuro.

Ele diz coisas que não entendo, repete algumas palavras como de quando eu lhe mostrei o que queria, há tempos atrás, na casa de Tomoyo, quando o fiz chorar e quase Li me espancar por sua causa. Tudo em chinês. Sua mão subiu pelo meu peito e encontrou o meu cabelo. Silêncio. Está começando a chover e o vento faz os galhos dos salgueiros baterem nas paredes de fora da casa. Durante a tarde, uma tremenda chuva desabou lá fora. Agora está frio e úmido.

Você conseguiu, Saiyame... Tanto queria me deixar doido que me enlouqueceu de vez. Vem por cima de mim e me beija muito mais suave do que ontem à tarde. Passo o braço por seu corpo longo e quente. Com os lábios junto dos meus, continua dizendo essas coisas numa língua que não entendo.

"Você disse a mesma coisa certa vez..."

"Disse."

"O quê?"

"Que você não me tocasse... Se não quisesse morrer... Que eu não agüento mentiras. Que eu não agüentaria matar mais ninguém, ainda que você quisesse morrer pelas minhas mãos... Eu disse... Que o que você queria era na verdade um erro... O qual eu me arrependo de não ter cometido quando pude."

Aperto os olhos, percebendo que ele se deita ao meu lado, o colchão cedendo de tal maneira que ficamos deitados muito próximos um do outro, seu corpo todo encostado no meu.

Você quer abrir mão de mim, da mesma forma louca que tentou fazer isso com a sua vida e com o contato com o mundo além da sua concha. Não se feche no seu mundo. Não sei do que está fugindo, ou o que pretende fazer a seguir, mas... Eu não vou deixar ninguém levar você de mim. E eu vou faze-lo feliz... Nem que apenas por um único outono.

Por que tenho de ter medo? Por que você já matou? Por que é uma criatura que tem uma existência e uma presença que atropelam qualquer lógica ou regra universal? Saiyame está bem do meu lado, acariciando o meu cabelo, ele tem um corpo quente e sinto sua respiração no meu rosto. Ele tem um rosto arredondado e bonito, tem um corpo ávido de prazer, mesmo grande e alto, não parece um adulto. Se me aproximo mais, sinto o palpitar do seu corpo.

Saiyame faz mais: sua mão fica encima do meu quadril, daquele seu jeito como se quisesse mais. A outra segura a minha e a leva para a frente da sua camisa, me fazendo esbarrar e soltar um botão. Essa voz rouca, abafada pelo barulho da chuva, fica baixa como um sussurro, e ele me pede desculpas, uma última vez, dolorosamente. Depois, espalma a sua mão sobre a minha, fazendo tocar o seu pescoço como se eu fosse enforcá-lo e diz, com palavras simples, que me ama e que também me odeia.

Essa voz que vibra como um fim de trovão, distante, sumindo, diz o meu nome e me amaldiçoa, e ouvindo isso, eu posso dizer que sou o homem mais feliz do mundo.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A chuva faz o quarto ficar mais escuro e frio. Estou ansioso e com o estômago embrulhado. Não sei se vou ter tempo de assimilar a situação, e nem acredito que precise entender alguma coisa. Basta que ele se rendeu. Estou tocando o seu rosto triste, isso é tudo e é o suficiente. Vou abrir mais um botão, e os outros – e Saiyame apenas olha, a tensão nos seus olhos surgindo no lugar da tristeza. Eu estou tão assim quanto ele: triste e feliz, ele disse que me ama e ao mesmo tempo, esconde segredos terríveis e fatais.

Não consigo, por mais que tente, me importar com isso, é como se a minha vida toda estivesse apenas nele, e a minha morte também. Nesses olhos que agora são cor de mel, e são todos para mim... Ele fecha levemente os olhos quando abro toda a sua camisa, e os aperta quando afasto as bandas para o lado, vendo seu peito branco, sua barriga lisa e reta... Mamilos pequenos e docemente eretos quando passo o dorso dos dedos sobre eles, mamilos de coral... Sua pele é tão branca que nem parece que o quarto lentamente fica mais escuro. Os sons da chuva deixam a sua respiração se tornar apenas um movimento. Afasto mais para olhar seus ombros, beija-los, escorregar para seu pescoço e ficar sentindo o cheiro do seu cabelo, e apenas isso, respirando devagar, guardando cada suspiro no fundo da memória, seus arrepios quando afago suas costelas, e toco suas costas, por baixo da camisa, sentindo aquela cicatriz estranha que ele nunca quer me dizer de onde veio. Sinto seus lábios na minha orelha, seus dentes, e é a minha vez de arrepiar. Você deve saber melhor do que eu o que está fazendo, eu tive medo que você não me deixasse mais toca-lo assim. No fundo estou um pouco inconformado: você teria mesmo ido para a cama comigo no primeiro instante em que nos vimos? Teria ido com Li? Você se entregaria a qualquer um, se o desejo fosse verdadeiro? Apenas para se esquecer por alguns momentos de si mesmo... O meu é verdadeiro, penso, abraçando a sua cintura, uma das minhas pernas entre as suas, a colcha da cama se repuxando mais, quando minha boca encontra a sua, e Saiyame se agarra nos meus ombros à medida que encosto a ponta dos dedos pela cicatriz das suas costas, acariciando, querendo arrancar um único gemido dele... Ah, um único gemido com o meu nome, por favor! Só um... Com a sua voz rouca, bem baixinho... no meu ouvido.

Subo as mãos por suas costas, por debaixo da sua camisa, sentindo o seu corpo se encolher de prazer, como se fosse o meu prazer. Não acredito... Você poderia ter sido meu desde o primeiro dia, até no meio das árvores daquele jardim do hospital...! Mas se houvesse sido desse jeito, eu nunca descobriria que você gosta disso, de mãos andando pelo seu corpo, ou que você é incrivelmente mais sensível e faminto do que eu nunca imaginaria. Não... Não mova os lábios assim, querendo dizer não. Eu sei que quer... Que você me quer. Vai ser diferente, eu prometo. Beijo cada canto do seu lábio e ele rola a cabeça, querendo um beijo de verdade. Você quer, eu sei!... Só está com medo de se entregar... E eu também. Procuro por suas mãos quentes e de palmas úmidas e as trago para o cós das minhas calças – O que vou dizer? É tão óbvio, e ele faz, timidamente, e eu sei que devo ter ficado muito vermelho com isso – e Saiyame abre o botão delas, somente isso, uma bobagem. Mas essa bobagem faz uma onda de calor correr por meu corpo inteiro, de puro deleite. Não custa nada brincar um pouco com o perigo: solto o botão do seu jeans logo em seguida, pensando naquela manhã em que o fiz enquanto ele dormia.

Não posso ir tão rápido!...

Se você houvesse se deixado possuir na noite em que invadi a sua casa, eu nunca saberia a maravilha que é descobrir o seu corpo, desvendar os infindáveis mistérios desse cós. E são tentadores. Tenho vontade de sorrir em que o seu corpo todo contraído de prazer com a carícia em volta da sua cintura, fazendo o jeans ficar mais largo em torno de si e não protesta quando minhas mãos vão descendo, entre o tecido e sua pele e... Ah! Vou morrer! Nunca consegui descobrir os contornos dessas nádegas que estão bem debaixo das minhas mãos, e é claro que eu não resisto – depois do que ele me fez ontem, como eu posso deixar de pensar numa pequena vingança? – e experimento esse corpo todo: suas nádegas em minhas mãos, em que desço meu corpo sobre o dele, roçando os quadris nos seus, deliciando-me cada vez mais. É de encher os dedos, de dar água na boca...! Oh, se eu soubesse que ele tem formas tão generosas, macias e duras ao mesmo tempo! É bom demais para ser verdade, mas é uma grata surpresa saber que ele realmente não usa nada por baixo! NADA!

Quando me lembro que não posso forçá-lo a nada, é quando me empurra, gemendo que eu o largue, assustado com esse meu descaramento. Não o questiono, e até me assusto que eu o prendo a mim, o modo que aperto sua carne, minhas mãos querendo ir até onde não poderia me atrever tanto.

Que droga!... Que idiotice que eu fiz, penso, soltando-o e ao mesmo tempo tão excitado que não sei como consegui parar. Com esse corpo branco e quente todo nas minhas mãos.. e virgem!

Um, dois... Respirar!... Um, dois... Vou morrer!... Um, dois... Pare de me olhar assim!... Um, dois.. Tenho de respirar fundo e pausadamente, jogado nessa cama, olhando para o teto, com plena consciência de que desperdicei mais uma vez a chance de ter ao meu lado – embaixo de mim! – este corpo lindo – e virgem! V-I-R-G-E-M! – de Saiyame (Tenho de parar de me lembrar insistentemente dessa virgindade que certamente só existe na minha cabeça! Mas quem disse que eu me importo com isso? Eu acredito nisso!)

E ele? Saiyame está enrolado em si, encolhido, assustado e vermelho. Deve ser mais constrangedor para ele do que para mim. Olho de canto para seu rosto arredondado, seus lábios avermelhados e reluzentes de saliva.

"Hisashi..." – Ele diz, baixo que quase não escuto. Finjo que não escuto (e eu finjo muito mal quando finjo qualquer coisa para ele...) e continuo tentando não pensar na minha excitação.

Eu me sinto ridículo. Tenho vontade de me enterrar de vergonha: eu, nesta idade, que nunca fiquei com alguém por mais de uma noite seguida, que me atirava em camas desconhecidas pelo menos três vezes por semana!... Pela primeira vez eu não soube levar a situação!

Ele me chama de novo. Agora penso em pular a janela. Não adianta, penso, sentindo meu silêncio constrangido crescer por longos minutos, quando já me sinto pronto para mais um longo e apavorante banho frio. Talvez fosse hora de deixar o orgulho de lado e realmente ir para um parque me esfregar na grama e assim assustar as pessoas que estiverem andando por lá... Ele se mexe, levantando da cama.

Você não tem idade nem sexo. Só tem beleza e fogo. E como tem... Me assustou ontem à noite.

Isso mesmo, penso, saia de perto desse enfermeiro tagarela e maníaco que passou a mão em você...

Não quero nem ver. Fecho os olhos e sumo na minha vergonha. Talvez tenha sido melhor desse jeito.

Olho para o outro lado, e sei que ele vai sair e que nunca posso adivinhar se vai voltar. Será que se eu colocar um pires com leite no pé da porta da cozinha ele vai voltar? Está parado no meio do quarto, tenso, de costas para mim. Meu coração está aos pulos.

Devo ter enlouquecido definitivamente!

Estica os braços e a camisa escorrega por eles, pesada, desliza por suas costas, se prende um pouco no tecido do (meu amado!) cós e acaba no chão. O que é isso? Está me assustando quase como ontem... Está tirando a roupa... Escuto o ruído do zíper terminar de correr e o jeans cai por seu corpo pálido, marcado, suas costas com aquela cicatriz desenhada em um vermelho suave, um corpo quase adulto, mas não maduro. É simplesmente, unicamente... de dar água na boca. Esses cabelos, esses ombros que se erguem um pouco e logo descem com o ritmo da sua respiração agitada. É uma ilusão? Tudo isto é apenas uma ilusão... É como uma mentira, então, e se for uma mentira até o que está havendo entre nós, eu me deixo enganar, fechando os olhos, sem agüentar olhar para o seu corpo nu, se oferecendo, me tentando, repetindo só comigo que estou apavorado com a perspectiva real de que é tarde demais para fugir. Seus passos descalços no chão, seu peso cedendo ao meu lado no colchão... o gemido da cama. E o meu gemido, quando, ainda de olhos fechados e incrédulos, sinto-o se deitar ao meu lado, perto de mim, tanto que sinto o calor da sua pele, imagino que seu coração está disparado, e se Saiyame quer mesmo ir até o fim, depois que eu o assustei com a minha empolgação.

Olho de novo para o lado, para deparar com esse cabelo louro e escuro - que às vezes me faz lembrar uma juba - seus ombros, suas costas, seu corpo todo nu, de costas para mim, como se apenas estivesse esperando por mim. Não lhe nego um abraço desesperado, com tanta força que ele geme, sufocado, e eu... Tão aflito que poderia violentá-lo imediatamente.

Aperto sua cintura e seu peito contra o meu corpo. Meu Deus! Você quer me deixar doido!

É tão quente, se arqueia e se arrepia quando chamo o seu nome, minha voz engasgada e rouca, e eu procuro por sua boca com desespero também. E quando a encontro, eu, que estava mais disposto do que nunca a simplesmente possuí-lo até que essa aflição de meses silenciasse... Eu não consigo. Meu abraço afrouxa e minhas mãos deixaram marcas vermelhas onde meus dedos apertaram sua carne, suas coxas... Suas coxas - E que coxas... - por cima delas passo as mãos, o trazendo para mim de novo, do jeito que tenho de aprender a ser para não assustá-lo.

E eu me sinto ficar muito doce. Do jeito que eu sei que ele gosta e precisa. Acabo abraçado a Saiyame, sabendo que agora ele é tudo, e olhando para seus olhos semicerrados, perto dos meus, como se entendesse cada um dos seus desejos, como se o seu desejo fosse o meu.

Tenho vontade de chorar de uma tristeza inexplicável e de um medo que me assalta de repente quando beijo estes lábios pequenos, lembrando que deles escutei sua voz dizendo que me ama.

Saiyame não diz nada, e nem eu. Se dissesse, talvez fosse mentira, ou me arrependesse de qualquer coisa. Fica ao meu lado, aceitando e retribuindo beijos muito úmidos sobre sua boca e seu pescoço, suspiros e silêncio. Vou descobrir com mãos hesitantes os contornos e a maciez firme desse corpo com que tanto sonhei e imaginei – e me excitei, quase enlouquecendo em imaginar que... é virgem!

Se teve algum antes de mim, que tenha sido insípido, que não se importasse com os seus sentimentos, que fosse feio e ruim de cama. E principalmente que não tivesse olhos verdes como os meus. Assim, mesmo assim, se tudo isso for verdade, ainda me considerarei o seu primeiro.

Ah, ele quer... Morde o lábio quando passo a mão entre suas coxas brancas, acariciando-as. Ele é ávido... E pensar que eu achava que ele não gostava de sexo!... E agora está me empurrando com o seu peso, se esfregando todo, com o corpo inteiro no meu, me provocando, eu sei... Ele sabe o que está fazendo. É como ontem... Saiyame quer me fazer ter um orgasmo, quer ver isso acontecer, é como se eu fosse todo seu, sabe o que fazer para provocar isso.

Estou debaixo dele, minha camiseta se desfazendo em tiras, em farrapos, nessas mãos que eu sempre achei tão bonitas e delicadas. Ele me machuca com isso, me intimida, me assusta e fico com vergonha de mim mesmo. A cada arrepio de medo, entre este beijo, seu cabelo caindo no meu rosto, no escuro abafado do quarto, e seus olhos muito amarelos brilhando desse jeito, estremeço de prazer, em espasmos que não controlo e nem sei se quero controlar.

Só contenho meus gemidos.

Sinto suas mãos, sua coxa nua sobre a minha. Se ele se esfregasse com mais força em mim, se gemesse... Não, não faça isso comigo, quase imploro, agarrando suas mãos úmidas, quando sua língua escapa da minha boca e Saiyame faz menção de se afastar. Céus, como estou... De que jeito estou. Sinto meu rosto quente e o ar faltando, estou tão sensível e desesperado que esqueço a vergonha e faço com que ele desça meu zíper, e sei que suas faces devem estar coradas, e reconheço na penumbra seus olhos cerrarem-se com o barulho do fecho correndo lentamente.

Por favor, acabe logo com isso!

É tanto prazer que chega a doer, tem sido assim há meses, Saiyame! Tenha pena de mim! Estou me entregando. Inteiro. Só para você. Eu sei que quando estou excitado eu fico... suculento. E você, excitado como está, só consegue ficar mais cruel, e não tira a minha roupa, só fica passando as mãos por cima de mim, sentindo como estou pronto para qualquer coisa.

Me agarro na grade da cama, para tentar não fazer barulho, pois suas carícias são firmes e insistentes sobre o tecido, entre as minhas pernas. Estremeço quando me toca do jeito que gosto, e seus olhos são atentos e muito luminosos, curiosos, e acompanham cada reação minha, esperando por mais.

Está brincando comigo!

Monta nos meus quadris, e sinto que apenas as calças que me vestem me separam de estar onde sempre sonhei. Estou entre suas pernas, sentindo que entre elas há um recanto quente e ansioso por mim. Ele deita o corpo sobre o meu e só de pensar... que ele é virgem e estou tão perto dele, nessa intimidade indecente... deixo escapar um gemido baixo. Ele olha diretamente para mim, aproximando os lábios dos meus e seu hálito colide com meu rosto, e em que se move encima de mim, acaba por se esfregar nos meus quadris, propositalmente.

A cama range alto, a grade tremendo nas minhas mãos, e tenho vontade de gritar que não faça isso de novo, ou vai me fazer gozar só de estar entre as suas pernas!... Vem morder minha orelha, me lamber, apoiando suas mãos no meu peito, soltando seu peso em mim. Maldito. Eu deveria acabar com você por ter o descaramento de me dizer num sussurro:

"Mais..."

**_Mais?_** Mais... o quê? Eu me pergunto.

Quer me ouvir gemer de novo? Mas o que eu não faço por ele? Não posso negar nada. Somente vou negar a ele que me penetre, de resto... Impaciente, Saiyame balança o corpo de encontro ao meu, deixando que eu me esfregue ali... Bem ali... Onde eu quero acreditar que sou o primeiro a estar.

"Mais!" – Ele diz, forte e autoritário, mas ainda baixo, rouco...

E eu obedeço. Desta vez eu me deixo gemer longamente, soltar algo como um grito que é quase mais de dor por fazer tanta força para conter o prazer. E ele sorri de encontro à minha orelha.

Estamos ofegantes. Queremos muito ir até o fim. O ar está carregado e abafado, estamos cobertos de suor, e repletos de desejo. Sou todo dele, não faço nada para impedir que se afaste de mim e arranque o resto de minha roupa.

Me coloco nos cotovelos, tão tonto que mal tenho forças para isso, e ainda em tempo de vê-lo deixar minha calça cair no chão.

"Vem...!" – Minha voz quase some e nem eu escutei. Talvez nem tenha falado alto, e nem sei onde estava com a minha vergonha ao fazer isso. Na verdade nada disso faz diferença. Tanto faz. Só sei que ele vem, segue o meu braço estendido, me abraça, se encosta e se aperta todo em mim... desse jeito. E nos achamos com mãos suadas e confusas no escuro, suas pernas entre as minhas, minha língua na sua. Tão quente, mais quente do que nunca, como se Saiyame tivesse febre, ou fosse, e talvez esteja... em chamas. Por dentro. Quase por fora.

Eu acendi este fogo.

Estou me queimando.

Finco os calcanhares no colchão e encho as mãos com a carne firme e suada das suas coxas. Ele me olha nos olhos no momento em que lhe digo, insinuo o que vai acontecer aqui:

"FIRE ME..."

**_Me acenda. Me incendeie. Me queime. Me faça acabar em cinzas_**, Saiyame. Eu digo tudo isso fazendo o seu sexo se esfregar no meu, sua coxa passando sobre a minha...

Faíscas de prazer correm pela minha pele, e Saiyame se deixa perder o controle de tal modo que seu peso cede sobre o meu corpo, me sufoca, me faz gemer, e imita o movimento do meu, devagar, tímido. Finjo que arranho suas coxas, encho as mãos com suas nádegas. Espalho o suor de suas costas. E estamos suando muito, nos movendo muito, um golpeando os quadris de encontro ao do outro, contendo gemidos, estrangulando gritos entre beijos cada vez mais violentos. É tão bom, é tão difícil...

Não tenho como não gemer alto, enlouquecendo de prazer. Saiyame quase me matou um dia. Pode me matar quando bem entender. Esse medo me excita a extremos. Tento levantar os quadris para me esfregar com mais força, só mais um pouco... Ah, esse cheiro... Cheiro de suor... Do **_seu _**suor. Passo as mãos por seu corpo todo, encontro sua boca, e Saiyame morde meus dedos, sem parar de se mover, seu sexo se esfregando todo, apertado entre nós no meu ventre, e o meu no seu. E de tal maneira que o que antes era hesitante, tímido, o instinto faz ser lascivo, constante e forte. Sinto até seus pelos louros e finos escorregando encima da minha barriga... E pensar que talvez ele seja virgem... E que eu sou o seu primeiro!...

A cama range cada vez mais alto, à medida que um gozo difícil e dolorido se aproxima... Eu poderia chorar de dor, de prazer, de alegria. E tudo o que eu faço é gemer e me deliciar com o som da sua respiração tensa e rascante contra o meu rosto, sabendo, imaginando, que o seu prazer seja a coisa mais linda, e que o que eu mais quis desde o começo foi escutá-lo gozar alto e demoradamente.

"Não!..." – Saiyame diz, a voz, o corpo todo agitado naquele espasmo, arrepio, de um orgasmo que quase se torna presente.

Não quer? Veja onde estamos!

"Saiyame... ?..." – Me pergunto, sem conseguir entender o que está acontecendo, e logo vejo, nos seus olhos que ele...

...Está com medo. Seus olhos brilham apavorados no escuro, ao mesmo tempo que posso ver e sentir que quase não pode se afastar de mim, e nem consegue fazer isso, pois eu o seguro com força, desesperado de êxtase e raiva, e o prendo ao meu corpo com uma perna em torno da sua.

O obrigo a continuar, e em apenas uma investida... Eu vejo mais coisas no seu rosto repleto de um prazer que ele não queria, do que nunca vi no rosto de mais ninguém. E eu me atrevo a fechar os olhos e me mostrar a ele, me entregar a esse prazer, como eu nunca quis fazer a ninguém.

Eu vejo o medo nos seus olhos, a surpresa, o desespero, tudo. Vejo tudo. Seus olhos que se arregalam um momento antes de se fecharem com força, a sua boca entreabrir-se num grito mudo, ele se movendo dessa forma que o instinto ensina, tenso, apavorado, se encolhendo de encontro a mim, pouco antes que meus olhos e as minhas mãos se fechem também, apertando-o todo.

O seu orgasmo é de um silêncio ofegante e intenso, tão vibrante que chega a me assustar. E quando meus gemidos silenciam, e o quarto ressurge nos meus olhos, já todo escuro (apenas um pouco da luz da noite que entra pelas janelas, deixando tudo em estranhos tons de azul e violeta), ele já está quieto e ofegante, o rosto junto do meu, escondido no meu ombro.

Você era virgem...

Você não conhecia o prazer de um orgasmo. E ainda mal conhece o sexo. Nós apenas brincamos...

E foi delicioso.

Céus, você era virgem!...

Estava com medo do seu próprio prazer!... Está com vergonha do que aconteceu? Ele escapa de mim, sem querer que eu olhe para seu rosto. Fica deitado do meu lado, de bruços, agarrado num travesseiro, enquanto eu me vejo ensopado de suor e ofegante, meio chocado em ver que toda a minha obsessão não era um delírio. Estou maravilhado, arrepiado de prazer ao notar o seu sêmem, misturado ao meu, escorrer sobre a minha barriga, o seu cheiro em mim, o seu suor, a sensação da sua pele quente. Eu nunca pensei que brincar assim pudesse ser tão bom... Eu nunca gostei de fazer assim, no entanto...

"Foi uma delícia..." – Sussurro, sem conter de morder o lábio. Encontro seus olhos amarelos brilhando de malícia, o rosto escondido no travesseiro. E estou falando muito sério.

Virgem... penso, indo arrancar esse travesseiro dos seus braços (Sim, e daí? Tenho ciúmes até de um travesseiro!) e me meter entre eles, agarrar-me a Saiyame com um carinho violento e sincero. Olho, em que ele me abraça também, corado e calado, para o semêm em mim, que é o dele: abundante, tem seu cheiro, e escorre por meu ventre e até pelas minhas pernas.

Virgem... Mas com certeza você queria isso mais do que eu.

Ficamos aqui, com olhos úmidos e insinuantes, sentindo o nosso suor se desfazer nos lençóis, e o nosso cheiro continuar firme, um no corpo do outro, o gosto da sua boca na minha.

Claro que o que houve antes – as coisas estranhas e assustadoras que ele me disse – não se apagam, e ainda persiste uma tristeza entre nós, um ressentimento. É uma tranqüilidade inquieta. Talvez ele se sinta como eu, mais aliviado do que realmente saciado. E não quero dizer apenas sexo...

Saiyame então fica apenas tocando o meu cabelo, daquele seu jeito distraído, que eu adoro, que acho lindo e doce. Sua outra mão vai para o meu quadril, deslizando bem devagar. O que ele quer afinal?...

Nem pense nisso seu pequeno pervertido... Se alguém neste quarto há de estar entre os joelhos do outro, este alguém sou eu.

Pensando nisso quase não noto seu olhar. Me derreto quando olha assim desse jeito, só para mim. E eu fico sorrindo feito um idiota. Até parece que eu estou apaixonado!...

Ah, banhos frios nunca mais...

"... São verdes..." – Ele diz, do nada.

"O quê?" – Não entendo nada. Do que ele está falando?

"Os seus olhos... São verdes."

Ah, não! Vou derreter... Eu me transformo num autêntico torrão de açúcar quando escuto isso.

Meus olhos... Ele notou os meus olhos! Ele reparou a cor dos meus olhos! Fico rindo, feliz da vida e o pior é que não sei porquê.

Nem me lembro o quanto é estranho ele ter notado isso somente agora, depois que estamos praticamente... Vivendo juntos. O canto dos seus lábios insinua o começo de um sorriso. Pena aqui estar tão escuro. Eu queria muito ver o seu sorriso por inteiro, e o seu corpo também. Oh, seus misteriosos tornozelos que eu nunca vi...!

"Você não é daqui..."

"Não." – Respondo num sussurro tão baixo quanto o dele.

"Japoneses não chutam portas..." – Ele diz, como se tal conclusão fosse óbvia, como dois mais dois é igual a quatro, ou se eu devesse estar me sentindo um analfabeto não tendo chegado a esta conclusão antes.

Meu sorriso aumenta até se transformar (não sei como, eu muito raramente faço isso! Eu nunca fiz isso na frente de ninguém intimo de mim! Eu nunca nem sequer sorri para ninguém que fosse para a cama comigo!) num riso constrangido, meu rosto com certeza vermelho. Eu me sinto um menino. E também me sinto doce e idiota.

À meia voz ele pergunta de onde eu sou, que a única coisa japonesa em mim é o meu nome. Ele sempre soube que eu não era daqui, mas é discreto demais para perguntar.

"Tem razão. Eu pareço tão japonês quanto você, Saiyame..." – Digo, tentando fazer com que ele esqueça de qualquer preocupação.

Ficamos calados, muito próximos. Meu coração parece agora feito de manteiga e eu me derreto todo. Coloco um dedo encima de seus lábios entreabertos e úmidos.

"Não diga nada. É a minha vez de falar."

E como nunca falei a ninguém, eu começo...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Antes de tudo digo-lhe a verdade: o último japonês puro da minha família era o meu avô, que morreu quando eu era menino. Depois dele, e como ele, meu pai também se casou com uma mulher americana.

"Por isso seus olhos."

"Por isso."

"E por que você está aqui?"

Um longo silêncio.

Penso nas sensações que essa pergunta me traz. A última vez que vi minha avó e em como fingi que não sentiria falta de nada daquilo. Sinceramente, digo-lhe a verdade: meu pai era do exército, e veio transferido para cá. Viemos com ele, eu e minha mãe. Eu nem precisaria dizer o resto...

"Aí eu aprendi a odiar este país."

"..."

Continuo, eu lhe conto com simplicidade sobre a minha mãe, que era tão frágil que talvez morresse se alguém gritasse com ela, que nunca conseguia nem olhar para o marido nos olhos. E ele... ele tinha uma personalidade forte demais, era muito autoritário, e nunca gostou de pessoas fracas. E falando ainda a verdade, acho que ele nunca foi má pessoa. Talvez ele odiasse estar no Japão, em Okinawa, tanto quanto nós, principalmente quando viu o quanto sozinha Alice se sentia aqui. Eu também me sentia, mas ocupava o tempo em brigas de colégio, na rua... Depois...

"Depois?"

"Depois eu comecei a fazer coisas para irritar o meu pai."

Umedeço os lábios, lembrando-me de todas aquelas mulheres casadas do prédio em que morávamos em Okinawa, e do terror e das palpitações do oficial Harada Wakai imaginando o que seria de nós se os maridos delas descobrissem o que eu tanto fazia andando pelos corredores... Mulheres casadas no começo, depois aquelas com que eu fazia questão de ser flagrado no estacionamento do prédio, e mais tarde, com mais idade e requinte, as que eu levava para casa. Naquele dia eu quase fui expulso de casa se a minha mãe não se metesse na discussão. Depois, no dia seguinte, ele, mais calmo, disse enquanto dobrava o jornal, antes de ir para o trabalho, que me dava conforto, que tentava ser um bom pai, e que eu deveria pensar no futuro e acabar com toda aquela rebeldia estúpida, pois então ele disse, eu iria para uma universidade no ano seguinte. Ele disse que até agüentava a minha rebeldia, mas me esganava se eu não fosse aceito pela melhor universidade desse lugar.

Ele deve ter sentido muito aliviado quando as provas finais começaram. Em épocas assim ele me perseguia mais do que nunca, me cobrando pelas notas e agora por uma universidade.

"Como era a sua mãe?"

"Bonita." – Paro de pensar besteiras e respondo. – "Bonita. Burra. Frágil."

O olhar de Saiyame não me diz nada.

Talvez não se importe com nada disso.

Espero que ele não faça mais nenhuma pergunta sobre ela. Nem precisa. Eu lhe conto tudo de mim.

"Ela era muito distante. Viver no Japão só a deixou pior, mais isolada e sozinha. Quando fiz as provas para a universidade, eu era o único que conseguia conversar com ela."

Sua distância era quase frieza, recordo-me, estremecendo. Ela não gostava de pessoas, mas dava boas risadas escondida vendo o marido bufar de raiva com o que eu fazia. Sabe... Ele nunca a maltratou, só cobrava demais dela, como de todos os outros. Ele queria fazê-la forte, se Alice Wakai houvesse gritado com ele ou jogado um jarro na sua direção ao menos uma vez, ele teria sido diferente em muitas coisas.

Era minha também uma boa parte da culpa do que estava acontecendo. Eu ainda não tinha idade para resolver isso sozinho, e já estava fazendo as provas finais do colégio. Desde a última ameaça eu vinha me comportando melhor e estudando mais ainda (meu pai sempre achava que a melhor nota ainda era baixa), então cheguei em casa depois da última prova, achando que agora ia ser tudo diferente. Mas não foi.

Pedi-lhe que assinasse o documento da solicitação de vaga da universidade naquele dia.

Assim que ele viu que a vaga era para Enfermagem, deu-me um tapa que me jogou no chão e começou a gritar tão alto como eu nunca tinha visto. Ele queria que eu fosse no dia seguinte solicitar a vaga para o curso de Medicina, e...

"... E a sua mãe?" – Sua voz me faz voltar à órbita do planeta. Achei que já havia dormido, tão quieto estava. – "O que ela fez?"

"O de sempre." – Trancou-se no seu quarto. Quando penso nisso, meu estômago ainda queima de raiva, como a sensação daquele tapa, que ardeu pela noite toda.

No dia seguinte, o imponente oficial Harada Wakai foi comigo até o colégio (já estávamos morando aqui, nos mudamos de Okinawa naquele mesmo ano), naquela farda americana que era o meu pesadelo. Quando saía com ele vestido assim na rua, as pessoas nos apontavam.

Apontavam a ele por causa da farda e a mim... Meu maior ressentimento com o Japão é que não sou japonês, e muito menos me pareço com um. Com o tempo, às vezes tirava muito proveito disso, da atenção que consigo chamar, mas nem havia conseguido dormir naquela noite. E nem na seguinte. No começo do ano seguinte, apesar de estar fazendo o que eu não queria mais uma vez, estava porém matriculado em duas universidades. Ele não sabia, mas minha mãe assinou sem que eu soubesse o documento para Enfermagem.

Eu não tinha ainda idade para isso, mas fiz questão de sair de casa, antes que meu pai desconfiasse que meu emprego não era para pagar um apartamento, uma vez que eu estava morando num quartinho mínimo e sim para ajudar a pagar o meu curso. Quanto ao outro, eu tinha notas suficientes para ganhar uma bolsa na melhor universidade, como ele queria.

Como eu odiei cada momento daquele curso... antes do final do primeiro ano, eu já havia brigado com todos os professores e passado pela cama de todos os alunos (e alunas) da minha classe. Um dia, durante a aula e depois de ter estudado e trabalhado a noite toda para a prova do outro curso, eu discuti um pouco mais à sério com um professor e ele levantou a mão para mim. Me lembrei do meu pai e de que só estava nesse maldito curso por culpa dele. E dei um soco no professor de anatomia. E também o suspendi pelos colarinhos e dei mais dois murros na sua cara. Ele caiu no chão e eu o fiz se levantar e lhe dei mais um, que o desmaiou.

Não precisei esperar muito para ver que o estrago não se resumia aos dois olhos roxos do professor e um nariz quebrado. Eu ainda mal havia feito dezessete anos, e fiquei aliviado em ser expulso dali.

Para comemorar, voltei para o meu quartinho e fiz sexo por todo o resto da tarde com o filho do meu senhorio. Depois o mandei embora. Ele não quis, eu o mandei calar a boca e fui para a aula. E por quatro meses eu fui muito feliz. Até que um dia voltei para o meu quartinho e meu pai estava me esperando.

Convenceu-me, com aquele seu modo gentil e educado de dar ordens, a ir para a universidade de medicina mais uma vez. Quer dizer, para o curso, pois desta vez eu cursaria sem a bolsa em outra instituição e não deveria aparecer na sua frente, nem telefonar e nem visitar Alice, enquanto não estivesse "com a merda desse maldito diploma" na mão. E pela quantidade de berros e palavrões que trocamos naquela noite, acho que ninguém me culparia se eu lhe desse um soco também.

Eu engoli o meu orgulho e obedeci. Ainda tentava telefonar para casa, quando ele atendia e escutava a minha voz, desligava. Quando minha mãe atendia, ele lhe tomava o aparelho e desligava novamente. Eu não precisava estar lá para saber que ela estava triste, e ele, furioso. Antes dos vinte e dois, eu me formei. Era o mais novo e o mais promíscuo da minha classe (Envolvi-me com alunos, veteranos, calouros, professores, monitores...). Não havia ninguém na minha formatura, eu ainda morava num quarto mínimo e guardava tudo o que eu tinha para continuar estudando, e nada era fácil, mesmo que eu fosse, pelo menos naquele curso, um ótimo aluno.

Voltei para casa com o diploma e o dei de presente para o meu pai. Nunca quis aquela coisa. Fui ver minha mãe, estava dormindo. Quando não estava dormindo, estava chorando, ansiosa, e meu pai já havia até dado baixa do exército para ficar com ela, tomar-lhe conta. Inútil. Ela acordou assim que entrei, sentou-se na cama e me chamou. Havia muito tempo que não a via, muito menos o seu sorriso. Nem chegamos a conversar. Foi agora ela, depois de dizer como eu havia crescido, como estava diferente, que me mandou embora. Sem acreditar no que estava escutando, obedeci, assim, automaticamente. Quando saí, meu pai me devolveu o canudo do diploma e fechou a porta, me dizendo para não criar mais problemas, que aquela diploma não era mais do que a minha obrigação.

Voltei para a minha vida. Juro que voltei. Estava fazendo a residência, precisava do dinheiro. Mas eu me esforçava. Havia o plantão, que emendava direto com o outro estágio. Quando estava há quatro meses de me formar, de madrugada, eu atendi a minha mãe. Uma vizinha também americana a levou justamente para o hospital onde eu trabalhava. Ela tentou se matar. Mas sua mão deve ter tremido, ou talvez a 38 do meu pai fosse pesada demais, tanto faz. A bala atravessou do lado do seu ouvido para o outro lado, no seu pescoço. Evidentemente, eu já havia visto coisas piores, mas que não me afetaram tanto.

Ela sabia onde estava e o que estava acontecendo, e sabia também que era eu ao seu lado, tentando fazer o sangue estancar. Nem parecia sentir dor. Eu senti dor por ela. Depois de cinco horas agüentando seus olhos amáveis e claros em mim, enquanto tentava salvá-la, ela parou de respirar, seu coração parou, seus olhos perderam a expressão. Se não fosse o sangue no seu vestido, ela poderia estar numa praça, de manhã.

Mas ali não era uma praça... Era um hospital cheirando à álcool, ela estava lavada de sangue, o meu jaleco e a minha bata também. Tirei o crachá, o estetoscópio e fiquei segurando a sua mão fria até virem levar o seu corpo para o necrotério. Antes, veio a polícia para recolher o depoimento da vizinha, do marido dela, do médico que a atendeu quando deu a entrada na emergência... e do meu pai, que havia acabado de chegar. Ele não estava em casa, tinha ido para o aeroporto, ia viajar para Tóquio à negócios.

Ele avançou em mim assim que me viu. Os policiais o seguraram e ele ficou gritando que a culpa era minha, que nunca mais queria me ver e que eu não era mais nada para ele. Foi quando a polícia soube que eu era filho do oficial do exército americano Harada Wakai, e que a americana morta na sala da emergência, era a minha mãe. Ninguém me perguntou mais nada.

Pensei no que havia feito da minha vida até ali, e que podia ser o próximo com o pescoço atravessado por uma bala.

Fui para o gabinete do meu supervisor e pedi uma folga. Ele me perguntou o motivo, eu disse e ele respondeu que "isso acontece". Eu disse que nunca havia pedido folga alguma, ele gritou que eu não estava sendo profissional e nem pensando como um médico. Olhei para o crachá na minha mão, o estetoscópio, o joguei encima da sua mesa e mandei a ele e todos os médicos do mundo para o inferno. Pedi a minha demissão.

E na noite da minha formatura de Enfermagem, não havia ninguém para comemorar comigo. Só quem eu vi de rosto conhecido foi o oficial superior do meu pai, com o uniforme, cheio de divisas... Ele veio até onde eu estava, bateu no meu ombro, por cima da toga que eu estava vestindo e disse que o meu pai havia morrido naquela manhã, do coração.

Mais do que nunca eu me senti só, longe de casa, e sem ninguém, nem quem gostasse de mim ou que me detestasse.

Assim que pude me mudei. Fui para o apartamento em que estou até hoje. Continuei com um péssimo temperamento, talvez até pior, e acho que muito parecido com o de Harada Wakai, até que o único trabalho que conseguia era em alas psiquiátricas. Sempre a um passo de perder o emprego. Então eu fui chamado para cuidar de Tomoyo, que tinha fama de violenta, naquele plantão, na metade do verão... E...

Eu conheci você.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Silêncio.

Deve ter dormido.

Bem, depois de me escutar contar tantas coisas chatas e desagradáveis, eu também dormiria.

Saiyame está quieto há muito tempo e respira bem devagar, perto da minha orelha. Deve ter dormido. Espero que não tenha ouvido nada do que eu disse sobre mim, para não fazer de mim, um juízo ainda pior. Se Saiyame, ou seja lá qual for o seu nome, estivesse acordado, eu gostaria de perguntar se, mesmo sabendo tanto de mim, ainda iria me querer, ainda iria gostar de mim. Sinto vontade de cair no choro de novo, só de pensar que ele poderia me dizer que não. Melhor que tenha dormido mesmo. Viro o rosto só um pouco, só para beijá-lo... E meu coração quase pula pela boca, quando o vejo acordado, os olhos bem abertos e amarelos.

Digo que ele me assusta e Saiyame não esboça nada. Pergunto se sabendo tudo sobre a minha vida e as coisas que fiz, de mau até o de pior, ele ainda me quer.

Seu olhar é muito sério e brilhante. Inexpressivo, segura a minha mão e diz no meu ouvido que quer dormir. Sua voz é quente e rouca, me arrepia. Ele me cala pela noite toda com um único beijo. Depois, se acomoda, seu rosto arredondado e estranho perto do meu, sua respiração ficando quase imperceptível, esbarrando no meu cabelo.

Agora, eu poderia chorar de alegria.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Acordo me espantando. Tive um pesadelo absurdo e muito real. Sonhei que era criança novamente e estava atrasado para a escola. No sonho, acordei e me vi sendo expulso da faculdade de Enfermagem. Acordei uma segunda vez e me vi sozinho na minha cama, no meu apartamento, e tudo, essa velha casa ocidental, Saiyame, as Cartas... tudo era um sonho. Esta foi a pior parte. Mas agora, então, acordei e me senti feliz e grato a qualquer tipo de força irracional e amalucada que controla o universo, por estar numa cama que range, ao lado de alguém que conheço e gosto, e com a plena consciência de que não estou delirando nada disso, muito menos a cumplicidade de um saber dos segredos do outro, e nem a doçura do nosso prazer ontem.

Está muito cedo, mal está amanhecendo... Que fome...

Perco o sono e fico olhando para seu ombro, seu pescoço liso. Agora está começando a ficar um pouco mais claro, e eu, com muita fome. Sua cabeça está encima do meu braço, e ele está de lado, muito perto de mim. Estamos ambos enroscados nos lençóis que não foram parar no chão, fazer companhia às nossas roupas e aos travesseiros.

Se eu não estivesse com tanta fome e tão incomodado com isso a ponto de estar de mau humor, adoraria morder este ombro e acordá-lo com palavras indecentes. Não está dormindo muito pesado. Seu rosto é lindo e parece o de um menino quando está dormindo. Estou pagando por cada desaforo que disse-lhe antes, por cada desfeita, cada maldade que lhe fiz... Parece um castigo ter de me derreter só de olhar para estes cílios escuros, longos e cheios, estas bochechas... Se ele fosse de açúcar eu o comeria... Ah, que fome desgraçada...! Talvez ele acorde. Talvez esteja sonhando quando se mexe um pouco, como se fosse levantar. Se encosta todo em mim. Está quente que me assusta. Que ótima maneira de começar o dia, penso, esquecendo da minha fome por um momento, com o corpo dele colado no meu. Se ele acordar... Continuo fingindo que estou dormindo. Tento ficar calmo até quando sinto dentes na minha orelha. Não tenho coragem de fazer nada, nunca vou me perdoar se estragar tudo agora, por uma estupidez como a de ontem, e deixar de fazer muito mais com ele do que ontem. Ele chama o meu nome, como se tentasse me acordar! O que eu faço? O que eu faço! Tenho pavor quando ele começa a fazer essas coisas...! Estou quase suando frio quando Saiyame suspira, como se estivesse cansado, tenho certeza de que está aborrecido por achar que estou dormindo ainda. Sinto sua mão abrir caminho pelo meio do lençol e... passar a mão em mim.

"Não me quer?" - Sua voz rouca reclama... Está excitado e ansioso, eu o conheço tanto que já sei dizer isso pelo modo que está respirando, meio agoniado. Se eu abrir os olhos agora vai ser pior, vai achar que eu não queria mesmo. Mas eu quero, como quero! Só não poderia adivinhar que ele iria querer mais assim, tão logo, tão cedo, com tanta vontade! Quando penso em arriscar e retribuir esse carinho que quase me faz desmaiar de excitação, a cama cede e range. Levantou-se. Por que eu tenho de ser tão orgulhoso e burro assim?

Arrisco-me a olhar na direção do seu movimento. Está sentado na cama, de cabeça baixa, de costas para mim. O cabelo está para o lado, sobre seus ombros, posso ver as cicatrizes por inteiro, de golpes bem profundos, e bem marcados. Mas isso não faz sua pele menos bonita, menos lisa, sem manchas, sem relevos... É branca e macia, e promete muito calor, e eu sei... que é muito quente, e excitado como ele está, quase me queima de tão quente. Está respirando fundo e meio ruidosamente... Eu não deveria ter sido tão idiota... A cama range de novo em que ele se espreguiça, fazendo surgir aqueles músculos que parecem ter sido fortes em algum momento, perto das cicatrizes. Ainda está amanhecendo, e sendo outono... o sol não é muito forte para iluminar direito o momento em que se levanta.

É bonito. Consigo ver, ainda que o quarto ainda sem a luz do dia esteja um tanto enevoado e escuro.

Ele é bem mais bonito do que eu sempre imaginei ou esperei que fosse. Mas não tem a firmeza das formas de um adulto. Longe disso. Ele é alto mesmo, e vai crescer mais, e daqui alguns anos... Meus Deus. Que lindo...

Não quero nem ver...

Oh, que inútil, não consigo tirar os olhos dele, de qualquer jeito. Coxas longas, brancas... Braços cruzados no peito... Pescoço longo... Olhos rasgados e amarelos olhando pela janela de cortinas fechadas... Estou louco de vontade de perguntar se ontem foi a sua primeira vez... Olhando na direção das roupas espalhadas... Suspira... E essas mãos, um pouco ásperas, um pouco macias, nunca sei dizer... Ele joga a cabeça para trás, reclamando, mais conformado e acho que até um pouco magoado comigo:

"Não me quer..." - Céus, como fui burro pra variar!

Ele se vira para o rumo da cama, não sei se olhando para mim, mas consigo fechar os olhos a tempo. Escuto a cadeira ser arrastada.

CONTINUA


	14. Meu Destino é Pecar 13

Meu Destino é Pecar Capítulo 13 

Detesto essa cadeira. Quando olho para ela, lembro sempre de que foi nela que o vi no mais profundo desespero, falando sozinho, naquela madrugada. Lembro que é alí que fica quando está daquele jeito, quando se fecha para o mundo. Quando vejo, está sentado, meio de costas para mim, mais de perfil do que de costas, embora não possa me ver nesse ângulo, de frente para a varanda fechada, olhando para o vazio, tenso, passando as mãos nos braços, ainda cruzados junto a si. Ainda está muito excitado. Pelo jeito que acordou deve ter tido um sonho e tanto, ou talvez esteja muito empolgado com o que houve ontem (e eu também estou, e queria muito passar o resto dessa semana lhe mostrando tudo o que eu sei fazer numa cama...).

Respirando fundo, ele se recosta na cadeira. Seus braços se soltam, e ele fecha os olhos, sua pele rebrilhando um pouco de suor.

Parece um pouco... perdido. Como não soubesse o que fazer agora , depois de tudo o que houve – e para quem antes tentava ignorar completamente minha existência, tanto ele dizendo que me amava, quanto o que aconteceu entre nós ontem, deve ter feito uma confusão imensa na sua cabeça, assim como fez na minha – ele fica lá, sentado na cadeira, imóvel, e se está pensando em alguma coisa, eu nem quero saber!... Lentamente, como se despertando de alguma espécie de torpor, ergue, suas mãos, colocando-as à altura de seus olhos, e passa alguns momentos observando-as, como se nunca as tivesse visto antes. Ou não desta forma tão atenta. Depois, Saiyame baixa um pouco a vista, como que acompanhando com o olhar, seus braços longos e esguios. Ainda devagar, ele fecha os olhos e traz as mãos para mais perto de si... E toca o próprio rosto. Levemente, de uma maneira insegura. Como se descobrir o contorno dos próprios olhos fosse algo espantoso e assustador.

Talvez seja... até para mim, que assisti todos os espelhos da casa serem quebrados com prazer, penso, me colocando para erguer a cabeça e assistir isso... Ele não tem pressa... Não entendo... Está se tocando, como se estas mãos não fossem suas, como se descobrisse o rosto e logo em seguida a pele e o corpo de outra pessoa, com os olhos cerrados de prazer que eu vi na noite passada, quando estas mãos eram as minhas. Quando o desejo era o meu a despertar o seu. E agora, ele está descobrindo em si um estranho que é ele mesmo. E desejando-o.

Não entendo... Mas não consigo deixar de achar maravilhoso. Poderia ficar enciumado com a intimidade com que as mãos dele correm por seu próprio corpo, desfazendo segredos, arrancando suspiros pesados e ruidosos, tocando, tão leve que de repente até eu me espanto com a força com que ele atira cabeça para trás, quando esbarra seus mamilos de coral (Cééééééééééééus!) – que então respondem ao seu toque, como seu corpo todo respondeu ao meu, ontem, nesta cama. Mas é tudo feito de silêncio, até o seu prazer. Sua descoberta de um prazer que não depende do prazer de ninguém.

Vaidade... Não acredito. Somente agora, sozinho, ele se vê com olhos que não são os dos outros, e se vê consigo mesmo. Cada detalhe, cada movimento das suas mãos, por seu rosto, seu pescoço pálido, por seus braços, seu peito, em torno de suas próprias costelas, pelas coxas... por seu sexo. Suor, agitação, medo. E não apenas dele. Eu também me fascino em ver as suas descobertas, na ponta de dedos longos e úmidos, reconheço o caminho que as minhas mãos já fizeram pelo corpo de Saiyame.

Seu coração talvez esteja quase explodindo dentro do peito, descompassado, desgovernado como um trem que sai dos seus trilhos, e devagar como meu olhar sobre sua pele, ele vai descobrindo, ou redescobrindo (Nunca vou saber, nunca irei perguntar...), o prazer e a delícia que é se tocar, desvendar, **_sentir_**, o próprio corpo – sua respiração alterada faz todo seu corpo subir e descer, trêmulo, e sua pele, rosada de excitação, está brilhando com uma fina camada de suor. Quem está sem ar agora sou eu. Achava que nada poderia me deixar nesse estado, tão... Excitado e fascinado, como o foi no dia em que achei que pudesse morrer de emoção, apenas de vê-lo tirar aquele blusão na minha frente e nada mais. Mais para quê? Vou morrer à toa! Vou morrer agora mesmo! Vejo-o se tocando com dedos trêmulos e olhos arregalados que logo se fecham, e eu tenho certeza de que vou ter meu primeiro enfarto. E dos seus lábios úmidos, a única coisa que posso escutar no meio do silêncio tenso do quarto, é um som que poderia ser um soluço.

Seu corpo agora está todo solto no encosto da cadeira, que é larga e macia – uma daquelas cadeiras de antigamente –, seu cabelo longo e cheio cai pelo encosto, e não parece ter muita certeza do caminho de suas mãos, que não se acertam no ritmo, na hora de fechar-se, enfim... Eu nunca o vi ( e nem imaginei-o, embora tenha imaginado muitos absurdos...)fazendo isso... E creio que ele também não.

Me descubro levantando da cama, deixando o lençol cair pelo chão, e nem sei como levantei que nem eu percebi (depois disso, eu nem sei mais dizer o meu nome...). Minha cabeça está girando e eu podia desmaiar de tanta excitação, mas seria burrice desmaiar agora, em que está, há menos de um metro de mim, então, totalmente perdido nesse momento, Saiyame... Fazendo tudo aquilo que nem nas mais indecentes fantasias que imaginei-lhe, poderia sonhar em ver. Tão lento, tão quente... natural e quase inocente, mas é tão bonito, tão sem pudor, que só pode ser indecente.

Ele arregala os olhos de surpresa, e seu corpo fica tenso quando puxo seu cabelo, forçando sua cabeça para trás e encontro a sua boca. Sua língua vem em cheio enlaçar na minha e o seu braço passa pelo meu pescoço, com força, me puxando para si de tal forma que também o abraço, trocando com Saiyame um olhar tão cheio de malícia quanto nunca imaginei que ele fosse capaz, repleto de um desejo cego, como o meu acaba se tornando quando me ajoelho no chão ao seu lado, segurando seu ombro com força, e minha mão vai ficar sobre a sua, meus dedos em torno dos seus e nossas mãos em torno do seu sexo.

Um só movimento, um só desejo incontrolável.

E em meio a tudo isso, sua mão puxa meu cabelo, e deixa seu rosto tão próximo do meu que nossas respirações se misturam, e seu rosto se fecha como se sentisse dor, sua respiração ruidosa de certa forma me diz para continuar, e seus olhos são suplicantes, úmidos, felinos e selvagens. Ruge baixo e me beija com força, estremecendo, quase...

Ainda não...!

Abandono os seus lábios, solto-me de seus dedos que prendiam meu cabelo, e afasto com força sua mão de seu sexo, segurando seus pulsos, indo para me ajoelhar entre as suas pernas e tomá-lo inteiro na minha boca, na minha garganta, com toda força, toda a fome de prazer. Se contorce, sacudindo seu corpo inteiro e largo suas mãos para apertar a carne quente e firme das suas pernas, acariciar o interior delas, e Saiyame agarra a minha cabeça, puxa meu cabelo, respira pesadamente, ruidosamente.

O cheiro do seu suor e do seu sexo me enlouquecem. É aquele cheiro de almíscar que ele deixou nos lençóis e em mim, ontem à noite. Faço com tanta força que até eu me assusto. Ele fica totalmente imóvel, em silêncio, tenso, por um momento antes de estremecer, arquejar tão forte como fosse desmaiar, e então estremecer novamente, gozando, cheio e forte. Estremece e estremece, incontrolável, por longos momentos antes de se esgotar inteiramente na minha boca, e eu me deliciar com cada instante, cada suspiro que o fiz soltar, e fazê-lo gemer baixo com a violência do beijo que o obrigo a receber de surpresa, e compartilhar comigo o prazer de saber que foram a minha boca e a minha língua, que o fizeram gozar.

Saiyame se agarra nos meus ombros e me enlaça, tonto, levantando junto comigo, as pernas tão trêmulas quanto as minhas, aceitando e retribuindo de pronto carícias ousadas, e logo mostrando que também me deseja com urgência.

Imediatamente.

O levo sem nem saber como, quase aos tropeços para a cama. E quando eu tenciono a me deitar para fazermos o mesmo desta noite, quase grito de susto com a sensação quase insuportável de calor e umidade em mim... Ali... Bem ali! Oh... Suas mãos me obrigam a permanecer no mesmo lugar. Preciso olhar duas vezes para ter certeza do que ele está fazendo, acariciar com mão trêmula o seu cabelo espalhado entre as minhas pernas, enquanto sinto toda a fina aspereza da sua língua correndo por mim... Devo estar sonhando. Só pode ser um sonho, e daqueles que me fazem merecer umas longas horas numa banheira cheia de água com gelo. É mais excitante e delicioso do que a mais suja das fantasias que me atrevi a imaginar com Saiyame, desde quando o conheci. Ele faz cada vez com mais força. Parece que quer até a minha alma! Sinto sua saliva escorrer entre as minhas pernas, como a minha escorreu entre as suas...

Solta-me, ofegante, vermelho e cansado, e eu... Quase imploro para que continue, porém, ele tem mais a me oferecer. Me presenteia com o que sempre sonhei, aquilo que sempre quis, cobicei, persegui... E agora, com um rangido dessa cama, numa cena que sempre me pareceu impossível... Ele me mostra, me oferece...

Largou-se na cama, bem à minha frente, os joelhos afastados, um pouco erguidos, seu rosto corado e lívido, seu corpo todo ardendo... Excitado, ereto e faminto... E seus lábios dizem sem som algum, acompanhando um movimento dos seus quadris sobre o colchão, um pedido que nunca imaginei que fosse escutar, ou ler neste gesto.

Saiyame me pede que eu o penetre.

Que eu o possua.

Agora.

(Por tudo de mais sagrado neste mundo, como eu gostaria de fugir num momento como este! Atravessaria o Pacífico à nado de tanto medo de Saiyame e do fogo que ele tem!...)

Engulo em seco.

Suas pernas se colocam em torno de mim, me apertam e me puxam de tal maneira que fico com o corpo inteiro sobre o dele, obediente ao seu desejo, fazendo tudo o que ele quer, do jeito que ele quer. Me perco em carícias quase violentas em sua pele, recebo com prazer os arranhões leves que ele corre nas minhas costas, ao mesmo tempo em que me coloco nos joelhos, sentindo que estou mais uma vez alí... Bem alí... E desta vez não há nada entre nós. E não posso nem pensar em perder o controle, embora me pareça inevitável ter um orgasmo só de me imaginar aqui...

O rangido da cama me faz olhar para seu rosto corado, os dentes expostos numa expressão selvagem de desejo.

Eu começo. Só um pouco.

Estreito demais...

Sua boca se abre e ele ofega.

Devagar, continuo. Só mais um pouco.

Sinto suas mãos subirem por meus braços, e suas unhas se encravarem lentamente nos meus ombros, à medida que tento penetrá-lo.

Não é a primeira vez que estou fazendo isto, por que eu não consigo acabar com isso logo de uma vez? É tão quente, úmido, excitante, e quanto mais com este cheiro de sexo que se desprende de nós...

Suas pernas apertam um pouco mais a minha cintura. Se ele quisesse que eu parasse teria dito. Se eu forçar só mais um pouco, vou realmente penetrá-lo, mas será que isso não irá machucá-lo?... É tão difícil...

"... Com força..." – Ele geme, os olhos fechados, o corpo todo ardendo como se estivesse queimando de febre. Sua voz sai rouca e baixa, quente quanto a sua pele.

Obedeço.

Não consigo deter um gemido. Paro no mesmo instante. Se não parar agora, não vou agüentar, esperei isso por muito tempo, estou excitado demais, sentindo o seu suor misturado ao meu. Ainda não estou em seu corpo. Sinto que posso ter um orgasmo a qualquer momento... Minhas mãos apertam o tecido do lençol da cama, sem querer tocar o corpo de Saiyame, entre elas. Se eu o tocar, irei beijá-lo, e se eu fizer isso...

Suas pernas me apertam com muita força, de repente, forçando que eu continue, e...

E...

E..

"Com força!" – Ele geme, mais alto, desesperado, suas unhas abrindo trilhas ardidas nos meus braços, suas coxas me apertando de um jeito, e com tanta força, que eu me sinto forçado a penetrá-lo, inteiramente, e num único golpe, me sentindo puxado para a frente sem o mínimo aviso.

E ele se abre para mim como um pêssego maduro.

Tudo some da minha frente, escurece na frente dos meus olhos, e me sinto ceder no interior do seu corpo, assim, e não consigo controlar mais **_nada_**. É um orgasmo violento e longo. Não acredito que só de estar assim, tão profundamente encravado nele, tão unidos e... Ah... Aconteceu! Me escuto gemer alto, como se estes sons de prazer não fossem meus. Dois gritos curtos, gemidos, minha respiração ardendo na minha garganta... Meu coração vai explodir. Ainda não tenho certeza de estar vivo quando abro os olhos e vejo o que fiz.

Saiyame está ensopado de suor, jogado na cama, embaixo de mim, como se estivesse desmaiado, pálido, tão branco quanto o lençol debaixo de nós, sem cor alguma. O enlace de suas pernas afrouxou em torno da minha cintura, com a dor... O seu rosto também perdeu aquele rubor de excitação de antes, está virado para um lado, os lábios entreabertos e aquela expressão de prazer desfeita. Não, não fique assim. Assopro de leve sobre seu rosto pálido, sussurro no seu ouvido que ele respire comigo, bem devagar... Devagar... Bem fundo... Suas mãos perdem um pouco da força, e sinto-o estremecer de leve, arquejando. Nunca me importei nem um pouco com os outros, na cama, mas com você eu me importo. Devagar... Bem... Fundo...

Deito meu corpo lentamente no dele, e percebo que me machucou bastante enquanto eu o penetrava. Descem vários filetes de sangue pelos meus braços. Está tenso, arrepiado, e somente o peso do meu corpo não deixa que ele esteja todo arqueado. Beijo sua orelha, ele se volta e beijo profundamente seus lábios macios e pequenos, trêmulos e escorregadios de saliva, querendo que ele entenda isso como um silencioso pedido de desculpas. Sinto que inundei todo seu interior, e que até chega a escorrer e umedecer o lençol. Sua língua segue a minha e me movo no seu corpo, só um pouco, em que experimento morder seus lábios. Seu rosto cora de imediato e ele aperta os olhos, recuando para respirar. Sinto seu hálito no meu rosto, as mãos subindo pelos meus ombros até seus braços envolverem meu pescoço, e suas pernas, a minha cintura.

A primeira investida é lenta, estou com muito medo de machucá-lo, mas ao que tudo indica, este medo está só na minha cabeça. Ele me força a ser menos suave, faz deste momento como são todos os nossos outros: selvagem. Não solta um único gemido, e por muitas vezes acho que ele poderia ter gritado, e eu atiço mais. Vamos ver quem vai ganhar. Treme quando mordo seus mamilos de coral, quando os beijo e quando mordo seus braços, me vingando de cada arranhão que continua a fazer em mim, tão forte que meus gemidos são mais de dor do que de prazer quando suas unhas me fazem estes golpes. Sua boca se abre sem som várias vezes, e enquanto o penetro sinto a mesma tensão de quando ele veio na minha boca, tomar conta de seu corpo. Não uma, mas várias vezes. E quando sinto que Saiyame está pronto para gozar... Eu paro. Talvez esteja sendo perverso, cruel, todavia... Eu me lembro dos meses e meses que me torturei de desejo atrás dele e quando eu volto a me mover entre as suas pernas, eu o faço bem devagar, até quase levá-lo às lágrimas. Que vingança maravilhosa. Demora a ter seu primeiro orgasmo aqui. E quando tem, é exatamente quando estou investindo bem devagar, um movimento de cada vez... Deslizando no seu interior estreito e difícil, para dentro... Para fora... Para dentro... Para fora. Saiyame se contorce com força, querendo fazer das investidas um algo mais forte, e ofega, arqueja com se fosse gritar. Mas não grita e nem geme. Até seu orgasmo vem envolto em silêncio. Seu sêmem se espalha entre nós, e assim como eu, ainda não satisfeito, continua a me apertar entre suas coxas, e agora eu é que estou desesperado, quase aos prantos de prazer.

Eu esperei por isso como se a minha vida inteira.

Fiz sexo com muitas pessoas, algumas eu nunca soube o nome, muitas eu nem olhei para o rosto, e muitas vezes foi incrível e intenso, mas nunca como agora. Começo a penetrá-lo com mais força, mais profundamente. E sem parar. E a cada estocada, a cama range mais alto, como se fosse se desmontar, e as suas unhas me machucam de verdade, com vontade, e Saiyame também se move, acompanhando a penetração, sua carne se fechando com mais força do que antes, seu rosto vermelho, seu cabelo pesado de suor espalhado e revolto sobre a cama que não pára de balançar, seus lábios brilhantes, seus olhos bem abertos, olhando somente para mim, o suor escorrendo por sua pele, os pequenos gemidos que finalmente atravessam sua garganta... Meu suor pinga sobre o seu corpo, meu cabelo está praticamente molhado. Como é bom... Isso não é nada como qualquer coisa que eu já tenha experimentado, é forte, é quente, é cheio de paixão no seu olhar, no seu gemido quase inaudível, que culmina num silêncio que eu não tento impedir e nem quebrar, quando ele tem seu segundo orgasmo, e eu, finalmente alcanço o meu, logo em seguida.

O quarto fica cheio de gemidos pelo ar pesado e carregado, cheio dos meus gritos de dor que se transforma em prazer. Tudo fica escuro e turvo. De repente, é como se uma bomba atômica houvesse sido jogada encima desta cama, que parece agora pequena e frágil, como se feita de palitos, ou se fosse o sexo entre nós tão perfeito e intenso que pudesse destruir tudo ao redor, começando por nós mesmos. E como, da mesma forma que depois de uma explosão nuclear, tudo fica silencioso e quieto. Nem os pássaros se atrevem a cantar numa hora com esta, eu acho...

Já amanheceu inteiramente, e Saiyame, seu rosto, seu corpo, não têm mais um único segredo para mim. Vejo sua expressão lívida, saciada, e um breve gemido quando saio do seu corpo.

Ele é a criatura mais bonita que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

Ficamos jogados encima da cama, um ao lado do outro, nos entreolhando, cúmplices e apaixonados.

Apaixonados?

Não, eu não... Hahaha, essa foi boa...!

Oh, mas do que eu estou rindo, afinal?

Que bela porcaria que eu acabei de pensar... Eu estou rindo, mas isso não tem graça nenhuma.

Eu nem estou apaixonado.

**_Nunca_** vou estar.

Esse foi o melhor sexo de toda a minha vida, e talvez até das anteriores, se eu acreditasse nessas besteiras... Estou exausto e ensopado de suor. Alguém pode até morrer transando desse jeito, e nem acredito que estou lúcido, achei que ia desmaiar... Olho para Saiyame, deitado ao meu lado, e não acredito também que finalmente... Que porcaria. Não vou misturar hormônios com sentimentos. E nem vou lembrar agora das coisas que nos empurraram um para o outro, até porque eu forcei essa situação desde o começo, e tudo o que sempre quis dele, desde quando meti o pé naquela porta, eu acabei de conseguir.

Vou me importar com o resto para quê?

Foi apenas sexo...

Oooh, que olhos lindos ele tem... Parece um grande gato se espreguiçando de novo, sem tirar os olhos de mim, sério como sempre...

Não adianta. Eu não vou confundir atração física com nenhum tipo de sentimento.

Eu não sou assim.

Eu não estou apaixonado.

Meu corpo arrepia inteiro quando Saiyame vem se deitar bem perto de mim e lambe o meu rosto, como um gato imenso e afetuoso. Por que eu não levanto de uma vez, arrumo as minhas coisas e vou embora para sempre desta maldita casa? Já fizemos tudo, já fomos até o fim – e até além dele, se houver.

Eu não estou apaixonado.

Mas por que eu não consigo parar de sorrir feito um estúpido quando ele começa a lamber devagar e de uma maneira que me causa deliciosos arrepios, com sua língua úmida e atrevida, todos os arranhões, e a beijar as dentadas nos meus ombros? E por que eu não paro com essa mania de achar tudo nele bonito e diferente? Porra, eu não estou apaixonado! Por que eu não tenho coragem de mandá-lo se afastar de mim, agora que tudo se acabou?

Isso não tem graça...

Graça nenhuma...

Um cortina loura cai no meu rosto, ele me beija várias vezes, repetidas vezes, sobre os lábios, e eu sem saber o motivo, retribuo todas. Depois faz com que me derreta mais ainda, beijando detrás da minha orelha. E não sei nem como, me faz dizer, do nada, que eu gosto muito dele, e o pior, é que sei que as coisas não são bem por aí. Me escutando assim, ele pode até achar que eu o amo, e a única pessoa que admito amar sou eu mesmo, e isso, porque as vezes ainda gostaria de pedir divórcio de mim mesmo.

Antes de me conter (como se fosse um daqueles pesadelos em que se vê o perigo iminente e não se consegue parar antes que seja tarde demais), eu o abraço com força ao meu lado, e ficamos assim por muito tempo, mãos passeando livres, beijos leves e molhados, olhares, o suor se desfazendo, o dia clareando mais e mais, embora frio. Então chega a pior parte do pesadelo, aquela que faz todo mundo acordar gritando. Passo a mão por seu rosto arredondado e o faço fechar os olhos, beijo sua testa, seu queixo, sua boca... Depois, encosto os lábios na sua orelha e digo, e nem eu acredito, porque, no fundo, me parece ser parte desse pesadelo, e até mesmo sendo apenas um sussurro inaudível, é como se eu quisesse gritar para o mundo inteiro escutar e saber:

"Eu amo você."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Assim que dou por conta da merda que acabei da fazer, sinto vontade de me dar um tiro. Pior do que ter confundido sexo com inutilidades, foi ter dito isso. Onde eu estou com a cabeça? Seguro seu ombro, para fazer com que Saiyame olhe para mim, e vou começar a tentar explicar que não queria dizer aquilo e que...

Dormiu.

Dorme feito uma rocha, com uma das coxas entre as minhas, e o rosto metido na curva do meu pescoço.

Oh, não...

Já sei.

Vou dormir.

Quando eu acordar, talvez descubra que esse foi o mais desvairado e real sonho erótico de todos os que já tive. Sim, é isso, é um daqueles sonhos maravilhosos que encharcam os lençóis e que lá pelas tantas se transformam em pesadelos aterrorizantes, e o meu começou com Saiyame e sexo selvagem e inacreditável e terminou comigo fazendo declarações de amor.

Deve ser o fim do mundo.

Fecho os olhos e rezo para dormir e acordar logo disso, ou vou entrar em parafuso.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Acordo com uma sensação deliciosa de cansaço e alegria. Se eu tivesse um cachorro, beijaria até a ele, agora. Mas eu tenho coisa bem melhor a beijar. Céus, até de lembrar que eu disse aquilo tenho vontade de morrer, é uma grande pena que ninguém literalmente morra de vergonha. Mas com certeza passa perto disso. Sinto um ronco ecoar do meu estômago. Estou com mais fome ainda, e nem sei que horas são. Espero que ele saiba onde está o meu relógio...

"Saiyame?" – Estremeço, pensando que seu nome não é esse, e evito pensar nisso. E Saiyame? Onde ele está? Não está na cama, não há barulho de água correndo no banheiro, e de vez em quando os galhos do salgueiro batem na janela. Não é possível, eu sou o canalha dessa história e ele é quem some logo em seguida, sem nem me dar uma explicação? Antes de começar a chorar, vou catando minhas roupas pelo chão, e infelizmente sei que não deve ter nenhuma espingarda nessa casa para matar o desgraçado desse garoto quando eu o encontrar...

Não acredito... Ele me largou aqui. Ele só queria se aproveitar de mim? Eu não vou chorar por causa dele! Não vou!

Tarde demais. Enxugo algumas lágrimas teimosas na barra da camiseta, antes de sair pela casa afora, escancarando todas as portas, entre furioso e magoado, chamando seu nome aos berros. Por que tenho certeza de que ele deve estar com Li? E se ele estiver novamente tentando se matar? E se ele só queria mesmo era passar uma noite comigo e mais nada?

Estou me sentindo um objeto.

Enxugo mais algumas lágrimas e calço meus sapatos, pronto para sair para a rua em seu encalço. Desço as escadas me referindo a Saiyame com todos os palavrões que conheço, tanto em inglês quanto em japonês. Aliás... Nunca prestei muita atenção, mas acho que sempre que estamos sozinhos, ele fala comigo em inglês.

Estou me sentindo o último dos últimos, e eu tomaria com certeza um porre para esquecê-lo, se pelo menos eu bebesse! Nem para isso eu prestei! Eu sempre fiz isso com todos os com quem passei a noite! Sexo e depois adeus! E agora... No auge da minha vida, cheio de hormônios e de más intenções... E esse... Esse... Esse pivete faz isso comigo!

Olho para o corredor da cozinha e acabo sentindo cheiro de alguma coisa que faz meu estômago responder imediatamente.

Bom, eu tenho o resto do dia para fazer qualquer loucura!...

Dou meia volta e vou para a cozinha. Chego na porta e se eu não fosse uma pessoa tão fria e controlada, começaria a gritar de felicidade. Em vez disso, só posso esperar que ele não note que eu estava chorando. Eu fico um horror com os olhos vermelhos. Saiyame está sentado no chão, o cabelo molhado, olhos brilhantes e suavemente castanhos, roupas limpas e as bochechas coradas quando me vê, e em torno dele, há um pacote de pão de fôrma vazio, somente com as migalhas espalhadas, muitas cascas de frutas, duas garrafas de leite vazias, o pote de biscoitos também está vazio e no seu colo. E ele ainda está mastigando. Mas pelo olhar que ele me lança, quase imagino por um momento que é outra coisa que ele gostaria de comer. Se Saiyame tivesse uma cauda, ele a estaria balançando lentamente. Aponta para a mesa. Ah, ele se lembrou de mim... Deixou menos de meia garrafa de leite para mim, que gentil, eu deveria jogar isso na sua cara, seu desgraçado, todavia... Não sei onde estou com a cabeça que meu coração se aperta com a sua gentileza... Deixou (Um pouco de) queijo e (Menos ainda de) fatias de pão para mim... Biscoitos... E guardou uma (Uma! Ele comeu todas!) pêra para mim, também. E tem café no bule. Sirvo minha xícara (...Que não chega a ficar cheia) e quase choro de felicidade em notar que ele acertou o café: com açúcar (?). Do jeito que eu gosto (!). A minha fome continua até depois que eu termino, mas é melhor assim... Ou vou ficar com sono.

O maior incômodo é sentir que ele não pára de olhar para mim, enquanto mastiga esse biscoito amanteigado com uma cobiça imoral.

Evito seu olhar até quando ele se levanta, jogando no balde de lixo os restos do seu (pequeno) lanche, e fica parado no meio da cozinha, me vendo levantar e por a louça na pia. Eu pretendia lavá-la, porém... Duas mãos nos meus quadris quase me fazem largar o prato com tudo no chão. Assim, de repente?... Não sei porquê, começo a achar que ter insistido tanto em ser seu amante foi um erro sem tamanho e sem volta. Se fui o seu primeiro, a encrenca é maior ainda, ele não vai querer outro tão cedo, e não vai desgrudar de mim enquanto não me matar... E acho que é isso mesmo que quer... Está todo encostado em mim, com força, e puxa o meu cabelo, começa a insistir uma mão por dentro da minha roupa... Nunca pensei em tremer de medo como agora num momento desses.

O afasto delicadamente, disfarçando minha vontade de fugir, embora esteja bem mais tranqüilo em ver que ele não me abandonou, e vou dando a volta na cozinha, passando longe dele, sorrindo para tentar não aborrecê-lo, tentando fingir que esse olhar de quem está com fome não me afeta nem assusta. Eu não o convenço, é claro...

"Saiyame... Eu vou subir... Eu vou... Para..."

"..."

"... o quarto."

Tomara que ele não entenda isso como um convite. Tomara! Tomara!

Saio da cozinha andando de costas, e ele me acompanhando, bem devagar. Está descalço, e seus passos não fazem um único barulho. Seu cabelo pesa encima dos ombros, escuro e molhado. Vou andando e de vez em quando olho para trás, principalmente quando já estou subindo de novo as escadas, quando chego no fim dos degraus, noto que ele continua parado lá embaixo, olhando para mim. Graças! Espero que fique lá pelo menos durante o tempo de eu tomar um banho e encontrar um vidro de mertiolate pelas gavetas da casa – Estou todo arranhado, nem quero imaginar como vai doer! Sem falar das mordidas que levei... – e pelo menos quando vier de novo, venha com menos empolgação. Está parado ainda, com uma das mãos sobre o apoio do fim do corrimão. Que bonito... Eu não deveria ter medo dele. É só um garoto, tanto faz o que eu ouvi ou descobri, para mim ainda é só um garoto. Grande demais, que come demais, um pouco hiperativo, um pouco introspectivo... Arrisco um sorriso para não achar que estou sendo mau com ele por não querer ceder à suas vontades. Tenho muita vontade de sorrir quando estou perto dele, e desta vez em especial, eu mais uma vez me arrependo amargamente de ceder às coisas que tenho vontade de fazer perto de Saiyame.

Afinal, depois de quase seis meses dividindo a casa, o quarto, e até a cama com ele, descubro um dos seus mais intrigantes segredos, que me atormentava desde quando o conheci. Descubro do pior jeito afinal de contas, como ele consegue subir e descer estas escadas tão rápido.

Ele simplesmente toma impulso em um passo e com dois pulos já está quase na minha frente! Deus do Céu! Isso dá arrepios! Me deixa em pânico, ele quase consegue estar cara a cara comigo, se antes de vê-lo dar o segundo salto, eu não desatasse a correr, lembrando muito pouco de tê-lo achado tão doce e inofensivo poucos momentos atrás...! Quase sinto sua mão querer me agarrar pelo cabelo antes da curva do corredor e tenho certeza de que quase consegue me segurar pela roupa antes de eu entrar pelo quarto em disparado. Nunca imaginei Saiyame fazendo aquilo, saltando daquele jeito, se movendo como um animal, rápido, leve como um gato, e sem fazer nenhum barulho, e não há nenhum daqueles degraus que não estale com o peso de um passo normal! Eu sei!

E sei também que ele entra no quarto logo em seguida de mim, o rosto corado e bem menos ofegante do que eu, e sua respiração acelerada é por outros motivos. Esse motivo me faz correr em torno da cama e me grudar de costas na parede. Nem sei muito bem em qual dos quartos entrei, até notar pela bagunça que é o seu novamente. Mas eu não tenho tempo de notar nada, e isso não faz diferença nenhuma. Saiyame acabou de saltar sobre a cama e está bem perto de mim, cheirando o meu rosto, o meu pescoço, sem me tocar. Se ele, mais do que parece e age como, é um animal, deve estar sentindo um cheiro de medo tão intenso que até eu posso perceber. Se bem que só o que estou suando frio quando ele começa a se esfregar em mim, tirando minha roupa aos rasgos e puxões, já bastaria a qualquer um para notar. E estou com tanto medo do que vai ser de mim daqui para a frente que nem reajo, nem debaixo dos arranhões com os quais já tenho de me acostumar, e nem debaixo de sua insistência em passar a mão nos meus quadris e tentar fazer o mesmo sobre as minhas nádegas.

Seu... Seu tarado! Eu sei o que você quer! Mas eu mesmo é que não pretendo estar debaixo de você, implorando por nada! Ninguém nunca vai poder dizer que me viu de joelhos implorando coisas indecentes...

Sem conseguir me fazer desgrudar da parede, Saiyame começa a ser ardiloso... Também nunca imaginei que ele pudesse fazer isso, que fosse do tipo que gostasse tanto de sexo!... Estou ficando preocupado... Faz ruídos roucos no meu ouvido, mordendo minha orelha, suas mãos descendo e descendo, assim como a sua boca... Ah, não, minhas pernas estão tremendo com as suas mãos aí!... Ele me enche de dentadas e arranhões no caminho de sua descida, me enche de saliva e... E... Me abocanha de uma só vez, com tanta força e vontade que acho que vai me matar...! Estou apavorado com isso, estou me sentindo violentado... Me derruba na cama e continua, e não me larga mais, se agarrando nas minhas pernas com mãos fortes demais e unhas muito afiadas...

É como se eu estivesse brigando com um gato encima da cama...

...Levando a pior...

...E adorando cada instante!...

Ouch! Isso dói, Saiyame!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

1º. Round: Parece que vai me matar, e ainda estou em estado de choque com o que vi na escada, acho melhor nem reclamar das minhas costas riscadas e nem da dentada que ele deixou na minha perna... Arrrgh! Assim não!

2º. Round: Por que não tira esse sorrisinho malicioso dos lábios quando estou de costas para ele? Melhor encostar na parede de novo!...

3º. Round: Por favor, não me morda... não me morda!Aaaiii! Ah, assim, morda com mais força, assim!... Assim!...

Perco a conta depois da terceira vez que fazemos amor, já anoiteceu e imagino se ele não se cansa nunca. Logo que anoitece, finalmente Saiyame deixa que eu o penetre de novo, como esta manhã. É tão bom quanto antes, melhor, até, é úmido e quente, e cheio de suspiros. Ele quase deixou escapar um gemido dessa vez! Dou o melhor de mim para tentar fazê-lo gemer alto. O meu nome, só uma vez... Eu nunca o escutei gemer o meu nome... É delicioso e cada vez melhor, e desta vez, tudo é lento e quente... Deixo que ele venha na minha boca e nas minhas mãos, e ele me permite o mesmo. Depois que estou largado, quase morto, ao seu lado, sentindo saudades antecipadas de estar no seu corpo, ele vem tentar afastar os meus joelhos, com um breve sorrisinho que me incomoda demais, e se eu não me afastasse mais rápido, seria tarde demais. Eu nego essas liberdades a ele forçando um sorriso... Se ele se irritar vai ser pior... Isso você não vai ter, não adianta me olhar assim... Você não é o primeiro a tentar fazer isso, e assim como os outros, não vai conseguir nada. E eu estou minha vida inteira escapando bravamente... Não vou ceder por causa de um olhar suplicante, e nem de carinhos detrás da minha orelha (embora você saiba que eu faço tudo o que quer quando me faz estes carinhos...) e nem se você fizer um beicinho...

Ele faz um ruído estranho de novo, como um rosnado baixo, e se conforma, um pouco triste. Se ele fizer um beicinho eu vou começar a rever os meus conceitos... Porém não faz, e respiro aliviado em ver que está se lambendo, se acomodando de novo entre os lençóis rasgados e repuxados... O quarto já está feito um breu de tão escuro, e com certeza já deve ser tarde da noite. Nem notei quando anoiteceu... Foi sem dúvida nenhuma a melhor tarde de toda a minha vida... E uma das mais violentas. Descubro que Saiyame se parece muito mais com um animal, nos seus modos, do que nunca quis notar, fica um longo tempo se lambendo, meio indiferente ao fato de estar ao seu lado, e não dá uma palavra. Acho que está mais calado do que antes, e eu também, apesar de reclamar. Se espreguiça por muito tempo, e depois boceja. Mas não dorme. Fica no escuro, olhando para mim, e depois rola para ficarmos bem juntos, e me pede nessa voz baixa e rouca demais para o seu rosto pálido, que eu lhe conte uma história.

"... Uma em que ninguém se machuque..." – Ele diz, pestanejando como se fosse chorar.

"Por que você não me conta a sua?"

"A minha não tem um final bonito." – Saiyame responde, depois de tanto tempo que imaginei que não houvesse me escutado. – "... E muito sangue foi derramado."

"...Conte-me então por onde você esteve antes de eu o conhecer." – Deixo a curiosidade falar por mim.

Saiyame respira fundo, e se aquieta. Depois me diz uma negativa tão seca e absoluta que não questiono. E dorme.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Deve ter razões muito suas para não querer me dizer de onde veio antes de nos conhecermos naquela tarde no hospital, quando ele quase poderia ter me matado degolado ou de raiva. Engulo em seco, meio atravessado e a contragosto. A curiosidade matou o gato, talvez mate o enfermeiro também. Levanto bem devagar da cama, deixando-o nu, pálido e adormecido, de bruços, num sono tão pesado que nada o acordaria facilmente agora. Me enrolo numa coberta que está no chão e redescubro o caminho para o banheiro (Por via das dúvidas tranco a porta), encontrando toalhas limpas dentro do armário da bancada da pia. Vamos lá... Depois de tantos meses, finalmente dou-me ao luxo de abrir a chave da água quente do chuveiro. O vapor se espalha e eu quase choro de alegria. Na verdade eu choro mesmo, lembrando daquela água gelada dos meus banhos, de tanto que eu quis voltar a tomar banho como uma pessoa normal... E depois que eu entro debaixo do chuveiro, eu choro mais ainda quando a água quente vem encima dos meus arranhões!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Como doeu. Este foi o saldo de um dia todo de sexo, como se eu estivesse descobrindo um novo continente, cuja vegetação fosse repleta de espinhos, e todos os animais nativos fossem imensos felinos no cio. Sorte que não há espelho nesse banheiro, ou me veria tão cheio de listras quanto uma zebra, e enquanto me enxugo descubro que Saiyame usou e abusou de mim a tarde inteira, fêz o que bem entendeu comigo e... eu adorei. Tem arranhões desde os meus tornozelos até meus ombros, e dentadas pelos meus braços e minhas coxas, e até... Não quero nem lembrar de como eu gostei quando ele colocou marcas de dentes alí também... Se não estivesse tão dolorido e cansado, estaria mais feliz. Mas depois de um pouco de mercúrio ou mertiolate, quem sabe...

Deixo a porta do banheiro entreaberta, somente, para não tropeçar em nada. Esbarro no gaveteiro ao lado. Talvez os remédios estejam aqui. Vou puxar as gavetas, uma a uma. Algumas peças de roupas na primeira. Papéis e documentos na segunda. Não resisto a olhar a fotografia de Saiyame, num passaporte evidentemente falsificado, com uma idade que não combina com ele (Saiyame, com vinte e sete, segundo estes papéis! Quem falsificou este passaporte deveria ser maluco ou deveria estar querendo tirar uma com Saiyame...). Por onde esteve antes? Aqui diz que o registro de passagem teve origem na Inglaterra. Londres. Depois, um carimbo da embaixada, registrando uma entrada de uma semana em território chinês. Depois, um carimbo da alfândega de um porto japonês. Me viro brevemente para ter certeza de que ele está dormindo. Está. Nem parece que você cruzou meio mundo... O que diz aqui? Cidadão inglês. É mentira, claro, duvido que ele mesmo saiba de onde é. Seguro uma risada imaginando Saiyame tentando convencer alguém no consulado falando esse inglês com sotaque. E aqui há um envelope, debaixo de um bloco de contas pagas desta casa, ao lado de recibos de serviços. Onde estou com a cabeça? Não era isso que eu estava procurando! Eu só queria um vidro de mercúrio!... Estou bisbilhotando as coisas dele, que coisa idiota de se fazer... Idiota! Repito isso comigo mas não resisto de abrir o envelope e olhar o que tem dentro. Dinheiro. Nada demais. Por mórbida curiosidade, para temperar mais as descobertas desta gaveta, resolvo contar quanto ele tem aqui. E pensar que eu poderia ter fuçado tudo isto aqui desde o começo!... Isso teria me respondido várias perguntas... Aqui tem uma pequena fortuna. Faço um cálculo rápido e concluo que ele poderia cruzar novamente meio mundo na primeira classe da melhor das companhias aéreas, e com direito a vários luxos pelo caminho. Por que vive tão simplesmente se poderia viver melhor, e até fora dessa casa velha? Talvez esteja guardando para alguma coisa...

"Vai me abandonar?..." – Pergunto só comigo, tentando achar razões para ele ter suas coisas assim, como se a qualquer momento fosse embora daqui e sumir no mundo mais uma vez.

Deixo o envelope e seu passaporte no mesmo lugar em que os encontrei, engolindo em seco o meu medo inexplicável de ter visto tudo isso. Espero não encontrar uma faca suja de sangue na próxima gaveta, ou um boneco de vodu feito com pedaços de minhas roupas e com o meu nome escrito, todo espetado de alfinetes. Me distraio do meu próprio medo pensando asneiras assim, e fecho a gaveta e abro a próxima. Achei. O mertiolate está aqui, ao lado de gazes, bandagens... Isso vai doer... Vejo um embrulho de papel madeira no fundo da gaveta. Talvez tenha mercúrio cromo. Abro com alguns estalos o embrulho e... Puxo a mão no mesmo instante. Alguma coisa afiada está aqui. Olho para meus dedos e vejo que me cortei. Nada de mais, somente dolorido e um pouco dormente. Com mais cuidado, pego o embrulho e trago para debaixo da faixa de luz do banheiro.

Uma faca? É uma lâmina, mas não tem cabo. E a base, onde ele deveria estar, está quebrada. Estranho. O miolo do aço é vermelho? Como a medula de um osso novo, como se isso fosse uma coisa viva. Eu nunca vi nada assim, e um calafrio me faz estremecer com violência, com essa coisa não mão. Pesa mais do que parece, e não parece ser um pedaço de uma faca. Meu coração de repente dispara e eu sinto o chão tremer, mas o tremor está em mim, e antes de me virar e deixar essa coisa no lugar onde estava antes, vejo que junto com ela está algo como um cartão, todavia feito de couro, com os mesmos arabescos nas costas que também haviam nas cartas que Li me mostrou, quando aconteceram aquelas coisas no sótão desta casa. Seguro isso na minha mão. É uma daquelas cartas selvagens? Meus dedos escorregam e outra surge de detrás da primeira. Não tenho coragem de virá-las de frente para mim. Algo me diz que há algo de muito, muito errado aqui, de muito podre, e aquela desconfiança completa que depositava em Saiyame no começo, volta a reinar em mim, um medo, uma sensação de que tudo de pior pode acontecer.

Vou colocar essa coisa na gaveta novamente, mas quando me viro para fazer isso, dou exatamente com os olhos muito claros de Saiyame, faiscando no escuro, não sei se de raiva ou de decepção pelo que fiz. Ele não está sob a luz que entra pela faixa de porta aberta, está longe dela, vejo-o por inteiro, nu e pálido como uma estátua, imóvel e severo, de pé na minha frente, e logo segurando meu pulso com muita força, me fazendo soltar sobre a sua mão tanto a lâmina da espada quanto as duas cartas, que ainda não sei quais são. Ele me solta e coloca as coisas no lugar, fechando a gaveta com um baque tão forte que quase poderia desmontar o gaveteiro todo. E a mim também, se voltasse toda a raiva do seu olhar frio em mim.

"... Desculpe-me." – Tento, sentindo minhas mãos ficarem geladas de medo e tentando evitar o seu olhar que parece infinito e tão profundo como se não encontrasse um fim dentro deles. – "Eu não queria... O que era aquilo?..."

"..."

"Por favor... Eu não pretendia..."

"... Você não viu nada. Já sabe mais do que qualquer criatura viva sobre mim. Pode viver sem saber de mais."

"... Eu..." – Eu queria fugir de você agora, que é tão bonito nesse escuro quanto é assustador. Silencio na mesma hora em que ele me olha fundo nos olhos, de uma forma que não posso escapar.

"... Você... Já sabe demais. Muitos morreram por saber bem menos do que você. Não se envolva nisso mais ainda, Hisashi Wakai. Basta o passo que você deu." – Quando ele se dirige a mim dessa forma, sinto arrepios até na alma. Impessoal, frio, é como se Saiyame quase se tornasse outra pessoa. Uma pessoa terrível, que não me deixa esquecer de que eu sei que ele já matou, e muitas vezes. E provavelmente não sente remorso nenhum por isso.

"Saiyame... São duas daquelas cartas...!"

"Eu sei. Eu as conquistei." – Ele se volta para buscar suas roupas que estão no chão, e começa a se vestir, sem olhar para mim. Fico por um instante sem ação de mais nada, vendo-o virar-se de costas para mim. Conquistou estas cartas? Então, você passou pelo mesmo que Li Siaoran? Você também este a ponto de morrer por isso? E mais, eu o vi morto por isso.

"... E aquela faca? O que é aquilo?..."

"Você pode viver sem saber mais nada sobre mim."

Ele termina de se vestir e sai do quarto, no escuro mesmo, cercado de segredos como sempre, e eu mais do que nunca sentindo o peso deles sobre nós.

Eu fui muito idiota em achar que bastaria ficarmos juntos para que eu começasse a entendê-lo...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Bem mais tarde, vou atrever-me a ir falar com Saiyame novamente. Sei que ele não vai querer me escutar, que está furioso comigo e com razão, que bastou cochilar e lá fui eu bisbilhotar suas coisas. Eu tive quase cinco meses para ter feito essa burrice e... logo agora? Justo agora? Eu até... Eu até pedi desculpas a ele! E eu jurei que jamais faria isso! Eu até tive um ataque de loucura e lhe fiz declarações de amor!

"Saiyame?..." – Ele está deitado no sofá da sala de baixo, olhando para aquela caixa de chocolates que Tomoyo havia lhe dado. Por incrível que pareça, ela está fechada, com o plástico do lacre e tudo. Parece irritado e acima de tudo triste. Eu o deixei triste, faço isso o tempo todo, e sinto-me assim também quando ele está com esse olhar úmido e fixo.

"..." – Não se move nem um centímetro quando fico parado ao lado do sofá em que está. Eu não quero estragar algo que começou de uma maneira tão bonita ontem à noite entre nós, e nem faço idéia do que seja. Acho que estamos namorando...

"Desculpe-me. Por favor. Eu não estava procurando aquilo. Eu não sabia que você guardava as suas coisas lá."

"Não são minhas."

"Mas isso irritou você."

"Não se envolva mais do que já se envolveu. Você não pode recuar aquele passo, mas pode evitar de dar outro. Apenas não se envolva." – Ele levanta os olhos, eles são úmidos como se fosse chorar. – "Não quero morte alguma além da minha."

"Não diga essas coisas..."

"Tudo morre, Hisashi Wakai."

"Não se afaste de mim assim. Você acaba comigo quando faz isso."

"Se eu não acabar com você, não se preocupe. Outro fará isso."

Outro calafrio, fazendo eco com aqueles que senti no quarto ainda há pouco. Saiyame lentamente senta-se no sofá, dando espaço para mim e me puxando pela camisa para que faça o mesmo. Nada delicado, tampouco suave. Até seus carinhos são um pouco brutais e violentos, como se não medisse a sua força, como se não soubesse muito bem a diferença entre um carinho e um maltrato. Tira de debaixo de uma das almofadas de cetim escuro que estão sobre o sofá, um pequeno vidro de mertiolate. Puxa a minha mão sem aviso e pinga um pouco de remédio sobre meus dedos (oh, como dói! Tento puxar minha mão, mas ele tem realmente mais força do que eu...), onde me cortei naquele pedaço de lâmina. Não diz nada, e talvez fique o resto da vida calado se não tentar voltar a falar-lhe. Pergunto se está com raiva de mim. É uma pergunta boba e infantil, mas eu sempre me sinto assim quando o magôo. Ele faz que sim, passando a espátula do anti-séptico encima dos cortes. Depois assopra. Pergunto se nós estamos juntos, realmente, e agora, o que ele será para mim. Ele me responde secamente que eu agora sou seu amante. Olho para meus dedos sujos, com manchas cor de laranja. Pergunto então, de onde ele veio, agora que sei (ou acho que sei, mas não sei se acredito) quem ele é.

"Eu vim de longe. Já vivi aqui, com Sakura. Há muito tempo." – Diz, baixo, parecendo incerto em me dizer estas coisas, e seu rosto, completamente atemporal, debaixo da lâmpada incandescente do teto dessa sala antiga. Sua camisa listrada o faz parecer ainda mais alto. Essa camisa é tão velha...

"Eu vi o seu passaporte. Você vivia na...?"

"Depois de Sakura, eu estive em vários lugares. Depois eu dormi."

"Como assim?"

"Não quero falar disso." – Ele se estica para a caixa de chocolates. Daqui posso ver o carimbo. Válido até ano que vem. São daqueles chocolates recheados de licor de cereja. –"Não quero falar mais sobre nada. Você faz perguntas demais e nunca sabe quando parar. Eu não posso ser para você como eu fui com Sakura. Aquele que eu era agora está morto. Para ela eu fui uma criança. Como ela."

"Você gostava muito de Sakura, não é?"

"..." – Ele fica imóvel, respirando fundo, enquanto suas mãos abrem o lacre da caixa. Um cheiro delicioso de doces enche o ar. Abre a tampa e tira um da caixeta. Somente um único chocolate. O menor. – "Quando você começa algo tão bom assim, nunca pensa que isso pode acabar. Muito menos se lembra de dar valor ao último. E nem se lembra do primeiro."

Saiyame baixa o rosto, fechando a caixa e deixando-a sobre a mesa de centro. Começa a abrir o papel laminado e quando termina, olha demoradamente para mim, que retribuo esse olhar incompreensível. Estava falando de nós? De mim? Dele mesmo? Não me imagino sem ele. E aquela nossa primeira noite ainda está fresca na minha memória, deliciosamente acesa e ainda ardendo das brasas daquele incêndio sobre os lençóis (e as minhas costas, chamuscadas de arranhões...). E não haverá uma última entre nós, eu queria muito lhe dizer, porque eu estarei com ele para sempre, para lhe dar todos aqueles abraços que prometi. Agora, eu é quem preciso de um abraço, do seu abraço. E do seu beijo, e de todas as maldades que você faz comigo, com ou sem querer. E dos desaforos que você me diz quando está de mau humor. E da sua risada baixa, de quando você se deixa ser apenas um menino. E do seu olhar morno de quando logo que toma leite com açúcar queimado. Na verdade eu preciso que você goste de mim, que me ame como disse que me amava.

Sua mão está no meu cabelo, fazendo aquilo, passando, mexendo nele com curiosidade e agora, com intimidade. De repente ele fecha os dedos com força e me puxa pelo cabelo, para estar bem perto do seu rosto, e enfia o chocolate na minha boca, entre os meus dentes, e vem morder a outra parte, sem chegar a me beijar, nem esbarrar seus lábios em mim. É violento e forte. Me deixa tonto e com a cabeça dolorida, larga-me de uma vez, recuando com um olhar que não desviou do meu nem um instante.

"Enquanto você acha que isto é um sonho, para mim é somente uma ilusão."

Saiyame segura meu queixo com força, com a mesma dureza com que segurou meu pulso antes, e suas palavras são exatamente como o seu gesto. Engulo a metade do chocolate que ele deixou na minha boca, ofegando, tenso.

"Porque sei que isso vai acabar. E tenho medo de quando isso acontecer." – Seus dedos afrouxam e de tal forma que é apenas uma carícia, logo em seguida. Sua voz perde a dureza, pouco a pouco, e num murmúrio tão acolhedor de se escutar quando os seus raros ruídos quando estamos juntos, ele me diz: - " E quando acabar, na verdade eu estarei acordando. Vou acordar dessa ilusão, para voltar ao pesadelo da minha vida."

Nossos rostos estão ainda muito próximos, e posso até perceber o fino aroma do licor do bombom nos seus lábios, doce e alcoólico. Entreabro os lábios, tentando respirar com a aflição que ele me causa falando essas coisas, a lembrança quase permanente de que não me quer pelo motivo de que não querer se separar de mim depois. Fecho os olhos e não faço nada, sentindo que faz o mesmo, engasgado de emoções que eu não compreendo, e tão próximo de mim que bastaria um suspiro e eu poderia beijá-lo. Uma das suas mãos se fecha na minha camisa, e as minhas procuram o apoio dos seus ombros.

Se você é maldito, eu lhe sussurro, entrecortadamente, é porque eu sou a maldição da sua vida.

Ele solta um suspiro curto e dolorido, e apenas esbarra os lábios nos meus. Medo, medo, medo. Eu sinto esse medo que não está apenas nele, e começo a ter medo de me entregar também. Se somos amantes, estamos presos um ao outro.

"Unidos como numa maldição." – Torno a lhe dizer.

Quando encho as mãos com seu cabelo, cachos se enrolando nos meus dedos, e a um mínimo de distância de deixar este beijo finalmente acontecer, não como mais um, mas como o primeiro que recebo de meu amante, o telefone ao nosso lado toca, baixo e monótono, como os telefones antigos faziam.

Nem recordava-me de haver um telefone nessa casa. Ele não toca, ninguém vem aqui, ninguém sente a nossa falta do lado de fora desta casa. Poderíamos morrer e ninguém iria se importar. Você poderia me matar e ninguém nunca saberia. Imaginar você me assassinando, me devorando, sempre foi o meu maior fetiche. Só o que diz que o mundo existe são as propagandas que o carteiro joga pela fresta da porta. O telefone continua tocando, distante, e Saiyame apenas me abraça demoradamente, com a cabeça repousada no meu ombro, e a minha testa no seu. Mais toques. Quase no último, eu tomo coragem de atender.

"É para você." – Eu lhe digo.

Ninguém nunca telefonou para Saiyame antes.

CONTINUA


	15. Meu Destino é Pecar 14

Meu Destino é Pecar Capítulo 14 

Não era nada de extraordinário.

Era apenas a dona desta casa.

Fantástico.

Eu achava que essa casa nem tinha um dono! É a primeira vez até hoje em que ouço falar dele. É parte de uma herança do marido dessa mulher que telefonou e o nome nem Saiyame sabe dizer, eles pretendem alugar a casa, ou reformá-la para viverem aqui, tanto faz. Ela disse a Saiyame que quer falar-lhe, pois ainda não vai começar a reforma, e não quer que a casa fique vazia, ou vai cair literalmente aos pedaços. Ele diz que só falou com essa mulher por duas vezes até hoje e ela nunca vem aqui. Dizendo ela que virá semana que vem. Saiyame não pareceu acreditar muito nisso.

Por isso não recusou o meu convite. Pelo menos longe daqui, irá se distrair um pouco, pensar em outras coisas e esquecer um pouco das suas estranhas e apavorantes preocupações. No dia seguinte a esse telefonema, convido-o com todo o jeito, com todos os carinhos e todas as promessas (chego a deixar que ele passe a mão em mim...), como forma de convencê-lo a ir no meu apartamento, comigo. São mais de duas horas de metrô, várias quadras, etc, etc... Mas é a minha casa, eu lhe digo, faço-lhe chantagens com copos de leite com açúcar queimado, de manhã. Prometo que não vai se arrepender de ir comigo, e imagino que aceite porque acha que vou ceder àqueles seus desejos indecentes que reparo de longe, começando por suas mãos encima das minhas nádegas.

Vamos para a estação do metrô de tarde, quando já está mais quente lá fora, e já ficamos tempo demais brincando de um atiçar o outro, e principalmente eu já estava cansado de correr de Saiyame, em torno de um sofá na sala, escapando dele sempre por pouco, e evitando ter de ver ele saltar as escadas daquele jeito, que me dava a impressão de me sentir um daqueles pobres animais do documentário da National Geographic, que correm inutilmente antes de serem devorados por um leão faminto e sádico.

Leão...

Eu nunca prestei muita atenção nessa semelhança entre Saiyame e um leão. Pensando nisso, quase não vejo o metrô chegar na plataforma. Ele me puxa pela manga do meu casaco. Vamos entrando e ele tira o dele antes de se sentar, ao meu lado, no banco que fica de costas para a janela. Não sente frio, e sua pele está por sinal bem morna. Se não estivesse acostumado, acreditaria que Saiyame tem febre o tempo todo. Seu olhar ainda é tão estranho e distante quanto ontem. Não dormimos juntos esta noite. Ele ficou no meu quarto, e eu, no dele. Já de madrugada veio se deitar ao meu lado, sem no entanto querer mais nada. Falamos pouco e acho que me desculpou, caso contrário já teria no mínimo me afogado na privada.

Algumas pessoas entram no vagão, a maioria olha para nós durante um tempo. Eu não pareço nem de longe ser japonês, e Saiyame... Ainda que mentira, com certeza, a cidadania que está no seu passaporte não lhe deixa nada a desejar. Quando está calado é um perfeito ocidental. Eu já deveria ter me acostumado com isso, de ficar sendo observado com tanta curiosidade que dá vontade de fazer uma careta para todo mundo nesse maldito vagão. E com Saiyame aqui, só piora tudo. E fica um pouco pior ainda com ele pouco a pouco, enquanto o metrô vai no seu caminho, parando de estação em estação, chegando-se a mim. Claro que eu não posso reclamar e estou longe de me importar. Seu braço fica encostado no meu, e me distraio olhando para o seu rosto. Sou louco por esse rosto arredondado. Se Saiyame fosse um doce... Mas este doce talvez na verdade esteja estragado.

Deixo-o se escorar mais em mim, até pousar a cabeça na minha. Assim, na frente dos outros? Tem gente do outro lado do vagão apontando para nós. Que diferença faz? Eu abraçava a minha mãe e meu pai na rua quando iam me buscar no colégio, em Okinawa, da mesma forma que fazia quando estávamos na América. Eu gosto de Saiyame o suficiente para passar um braço em torno do seu ombro para acariciar o seu cabelo. Também sou louco por seus cabelos. Pena que não é verão. Debaixo do sol, ele é mais bonito ainda. Sinto sua mão quente sobre a minha. Você me perdoou pela idiotice que fiz ontem, pergunto-lhe. Ele apenas me manda esquecer o que houve e o que vi. Melhor assim, penso, conformando-me, não quero estar de mal com você. Saiyame escorrega um pouco no banco do metrô, de propósito ou com o próprio balanço do trem, não sei dizer, e acaba com a cabeça sobre o meu braço, e sua mão... Mando que se comporte, mas não estou falando sério, mesmo com a sua mão abrindo caminho por dentro do meu casaco, passando em torno da minha cintura. Ainda estamos quase na metade do caminho... Viro um pouco mais no banco, somente para olhar melhor seu rosto, e passar um dedo sobre seus lábios até que ele me mostre um pequeno sorriso de ar infantil.

Depois que arranco um sorriso desses lábios que podem ser tão sérios, eu lhe roubo um beijo. Beijo o canto da sua boca demoradamente, apertando sua mão na minha, enlaçando nossos dedos. Vai me deixar doido, faz idéia do que quero dizer, pergunto-lhe. Vou enlouquecer por sua causa. Nos estreitamos mais, nos beijamos mais, de leve, suave, e lentamente. Desde ontem que você não me beijava, desde a hora em que estávamos na cama. Sempre acho que a qualquer momento vai me chutar da sua vida.

Um solavanco sacode o banco. Paramos numa estação.

"Estamos chegando." – Digo, reconhecendo que só mais uns dez minutos e vamos estar no nosso destino. Mas... Estão todos os passageiros descendo desse vagão, até que fica vazio, somente nós, no mesmo lugar, sendo apontados pelas pessoas horrorizadas que estão saindo correndo daqui.

Azar delas, penso, sentindo os lábios dele no meu rosto, e a ponta da sua língua correndo na minha pele, naquele estranho afago felino que ele me dispõe de vez em quando.

Não sabem como é bom beijar Saiyame.

Ele tem lábios macios, sabe beijar de língua e se esfrega todo em mim quando faz isso. Sem falar de como deve ser capaz de fazer qualquer um se arrepiar todo de calor e prazer.

Morram de inveja, seus hipócritas.

Não sabem como é bom ter um amante como ele.

Ele beija maravilhosamente.

Beijando-o, nunca esta viagem foi tão curta!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Dez minutos de metrô e três quarteirões dos grandes à pé depois, chegamos aonde moro. Meu apartamento fica nos altos de uma loja de conveniência. A pior parte é passar pela dona da loja que, por falar nisso, também é a minha senhoria. Ela finge surpresa ao me ver, fica falando na sua voz ligeira e estridente que qualquer dia vai ter noticias de mim pelo obituário do jornal, e então quem vai pagar o aluguel, blá, blá, blá... Aproveita e se mete um pouco na minha vida. Pergunta quem é "esse rapaz ocidental" que está comigo, franzindo o nariz pelo fato do meu braço estar em torno da cintura dele.

"Meu namorado." – Eu respondo bem alto, fazendo um dos clientes da loja derrubar uma cuba de ovos no chão. Os outros não evitam de olhar. Não há uma única piadinha sobre isso, estão chocados com o que eu acabei de dizer, pois ninguém de juízo sai dizendo essas coisas do jeito que eu disse. Mas eu nunca tive muito juízo...

O rosto da minha senhoria passa por diversas cores até ficar branco. Ela me chama de pervertido e de mais um monte de coisas. Saiyame olha impassível para ela, como se não entendesse o motivo dessa confusão toda. Ela fica me xingando e não quer sair da frente do corredor que vai para a escada nos fundos da loja, do lado do depósito, até que me faz perder a paciência:

"A senhora está indignada por que eu estou transando com ele ou por que queria estar no lugar dele?"

Ela consegue ficar da cor do seu avental e desmaia de uma vez. Azar dela, espero que tenha quebrado o pescoço e morrido na queda. Velha nojenta, me inferniza há três anos, e sempre ficava de ouvido colado na minha porta todas as vezes que eu trazia alguém para cá. O caixa e a balconista vêm acudi-la, enquanto todos os clientes não desgrudam os olhos de nós. O quê que há? Eu estou de mau humor mesmo! Ver essa mulher bisbilhoteira acaba com o meu dia!

"O que foi?" – Dou um berro com esse monte de gente estranha e curiosa. Eles arregalam os olhos e eu continuo, dando asas ao meu mau humor: - "Estão com inveja também?"

Alguns saem da loja imediatamente, a maioria desvia o olhar e baixa a cabeça. Melhor assim, penso só comigo, bando de bisbilhoteiros. Não estou nem aí para a vida de ninguém, e todos se incomodam com a minha. Vou levando Saiyame comigo, pelo corredor e pelas escadas, sem soltá-lo nem um instante. Digo que nem sempre as coisas são assim aqui e ele me responde que está com fome. Faz-me rir, mudando de assunto desse jeito, discreto demais para comentar o que houve. Deve estar me achando um favelado. Está sorrindo quando entramos no meu (Enorme, espaçoso, vasto e imenso!) apartamento de um quarto, banheiro e cozinha. Eu poderia ter alugado um de apenas banheiro e cozinha, porém, dormir no chão é algo que só faço quando estou com dores nas costas, e outras coisas... na cama é bem melhor. E a minha range. Para cochilar, tem o meu sofá de dois lugares, que, dependendo de como eu me deite nele, minhas costas encaixam muito bem na curva.

Saiyame pára um pouco ao lado da porta. Está escuro. Entro, quase tropeço numa pilha de revistas velhas e jornais que nunca li e abro as cortinas.

"Talvez chova." – Abro as outras. Aqui é tão diferente. Abro as janelas para o ar circular. Não me lembro de ter vivido aqui, tanto tempo faz que não venho... Estou com vontade de rir quando tiro o casaco e penso na cara da senhoria antes de desmaiar. – "Fique à vontade."

Acena um breve sim, e pendura o seu num gancho da parede, onde eu me lembro de nunca ter pendurado nada. De certa forma talvez estivesse esperando por um casaco que não fosse meu para estar pendurado aí. Pergunto se está cansado. Não me responde. Penso que não tenho nada para oferecer-lhe aqui, preciso comprar comida, coisas de que ele goste... Saiyame se deita no meu sofá, se acomoda um pouco e realmente dorme quase na minha cara. Fico olhando ainda ele deixar seus sapatos caírem no chão, e o relevos do seu corpo aparecerem debaixo da camisa larga. Ainda está claro lá fora. E aqui me parece tão escuro. Está dormindo com a cabeça encima da minha almofada.

Que bonito...

Vou arrumar as coisas, ou vou começar a dar razão da senhoria me chamar de pervertido.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Quando Saiyame acorda, eu vejo daqui da cozinha tudo o que ele faz quando se levanta, se espreguiça, tira o cabelo de cima do rosto, esfrega os olhos, fica tranqüilamente deitado, e desta vez olha ao redor, tentando lembrar de onde está. Ou talvez sinta o cheiro da lasanha no forno. Já anoiteceu, estou em roupas que nem lembrava que ainda eram minhas, e que agora ficam um pouco mais frouxas, sentado na cama, sorrindo feito um besta para Saiyame.

Ele chega mais perto e se deita aqui também, de bruços, do meu lado, disfarçadamente cheirando os lençóis limpos que coloquei sobre o colchão. Rangidos que me fazem corar, é constrangedor e delicioso lembrar de rangidos de camas, agora, mais do que nunca. Ele aponta o álbum de fotografias que está do meu lado, vindo colocar a cabeça no meu colo. Você está cada vez mais doce comigo, por que está fazendo isso? Eu estou me transformando num torrão de açúcar!

Abro o álbum. Está vazio. As únicas fotos são uma do meu pai, uma da minha mãe comigo quando eu era menino (cheio de sardas, cheio de curativos nos joelhos) e uma dos meus avós (minha avó ocidental e meu avô japonês, jogando cartas à dinheiro). Mais nada. Com sorte e depois de meses sem abrir isso, talvez uma traça tenha fixado moradia aqui.

Saiyame se endireita e estreita os olhos, passando o dedo sobre o rosto da minha mãe na fotografia.

"Tem o seu sorriso."

Depois, aponta para o meu pai, que está de farda e divisas e diz, baixo ainda e tão inexpressivo quanto antes:

"Sério como você."

Saiyame se senta na cama e preguiçosamente se escora em mim, com os braços em volta do meu pescoço, e com o rosto no meu pescoço. Não diz nada, sinto falta da sua voz às vezes, mas esse silêncio é tão completo que não me queixo. Ele é assim, seu afeto me basta, seus carinhos doloridos, como agora, que está me mordendo, não quer me machucar... Logo em seguida me beija muito levemente, sobre a boca e fecha os olhos, ficando apenas com o rosto junto do meu, sua boca na minha. De vez em quando ele sorri, corando, e depois volta a ficar sério, e finalmente, ele faz aquilo que eu adoro, se deixa ser apenas um menino, um sorriso aberto e olhos úmidos.

"Tudo tão simples..." – Saiyame segura meu rosto entre as suas mãos longas e pálidas e sorri. Veja só o que eu ganhei. Ganhei este sorriso tão raro... Eu ganhei esse olhar doce. Eu existo para você, você me ama, e eu pelo menos nesse momento posso ser a sua janela para ver o céu, posso ser o seu mundo. E você o meu.

Droga, eu às vezes me sinto tão feliz perto dele como se tudo fosse acabar de uma hora para outra. Isso é como se fosse um sonho bom demais para ser verdade. Eu não vou me sentir triste por você. Eu só gosto de você, mas eu não estou apaixonado. O que eu disse foi besteira, entende? Eu não amo você, e o dia em que nosso caso acabar por qualquer razão que seja, não vou lamentar, deve ter uma centena de pessoas querendo estar onde ele está, e as vezes em que fizemos amor terão sido então apenas mais algumas entre tantas outras e...

"Eu invejo a sua vida." – Saiyame suspira, se afastando de mim e me dando as costas, indo ficar olhando pela janela o movimento da rua.

Fico com uma sensação atravessada na garganta.

Levanto e vou tirar a lasanha do forno.

Nada me tira da cabeça que ele está chorando.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Depois de um silencioso jantar (tirei um pedaço de lasanha para mim, o resto da travessa, ele comeu sozinho e não pediu ajuda de ninguém), conversamos. Inacreditável. Ele me conta coisas simples, como já conhecer este bairro, que trabalhou aqui quando chegou na cidade. Conta de uma pizzaria rodízio há umas quadras daqui. Fico sabendo que é tremendamente odiado pelos garçons do lugar, porque aproveita toda a liberdade que uma taxa única por pessoa pode proporcionar. Comendo como ele comeu essa lasanha inteira, não acho isso nem um pouco estranho. Queria saber como faz isso sem engordar nem uma grama. Pessoalmente, eu acho que desde anteontem ele já deve ter me feito suar cerca de cinco quilos. Se não for mais... Estou exausto. Ele dorme em qualquer lugar, vive se espreguiçando e come horrores... Talvez por isso não se canse.

Mas o que eu estou pensando?

Não quero que ele se canse.

Adoro cada momento de intimidade com ele, me delicio só de olhar para a sua boca e imaginar como ela é pequena e pode ser deliciosa e quente, também...

"Do que você está rindo, Hisashi?"

"Nada..."

Essa passou perto. Se eu ficar mostrando muito os dentes, Saiyame pode entender como um convite. Na verdade é. Mas não para o que ele gostaria. Temos muito o que fazer ainda, e eu não lhe mostrei nada do que sei fazer. Depois de hoje, duvido muito que venha a querer outro se não eu.

Céus, até mesmo vê-lo passar o dedo pelo molho da lasanha que está na beirada do prato está me deixando excitado... Oh, e se ele lamber este dedo?...

Estou sem emprego, não tenho nenhum lugar para ir e ninguém me procura mesmo... Estou com ele e apenas com ele. Que coisa melhor do que imaginar loucuras para esta madrugada? Oh, não! Está lambendo a ponta do dedo sujo... Ah, por que faz isso sempre na minha frente? Já basta que não consigo olhar para coberturas de bolo, agora, nunca mais vou olhar para um molho branco da mesma forma.

"Tem doces?" – Pergunta, de repente, me tirando dos meus delírios...

"Ah... Não. Não tenho doces." – E quase lhe digo que tenho coisas melhores e mais gostosas, mas prefiro deixar isso para depois.

Ele sorri e se levanta, em momentos como este, eu me pergunto se sempre sabe o que está se passando na minha cabeça, ou se pode escutar os meus pensamentos. Sua camisa está velha... Eu me lembro de tê-lo visto com ela várias vezes, e penso se tenho alguma que lhe sirva. Talvez Saiyame vista um ou dois números a menos do que eu. Pode deixar os pratos na pia. Não sobrou nada para guardar mesmo.

O arrasto comigo para o quarto, que com a luz apagada deixa entrar o neon vermelho da loja de conveniência. O distraio com bobagens, com jeito, faço-o tirar essa camisa velha e experimentar uma das minhas, que nunca usei. É vermelha. Deveria sempre usar vermelho, me faz lembrar de quando o vi daquele jeito estranho no sótão. Eu estava delirando, com certeza. Pergunto-me seriamente se também pode ser um delírio meu estar vendo esta marca nas suas costas cada vez mais viva e nítida. Quero acreditar que é porque sua pele é muito fina, e desvio o olhar. A camisa fica larga nele, mas no comprimento, está boa.

Agora tire para mim, digo no seu ouvido, como se alguém pudesse ouvir.

Olha-me de cima e com um ar de atrevimento que lhe é bem comum, uma maneira sua de me desafiar, me manda vir tirá-la, então.

E eu vou.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Consigo jogá-lo encima do sofá e tirar-lhe não só a camisa como o resto das roupas. Depois lhe arranco também suspiros em que fico entre suas pernas, que me apertam com força, no começo, as coxas todas arrepiadas como na nossa primeira noite juntos. Estava apenas esperando uma chance para começar, não é? Quando e como isso vai terminar eu nunca sei. Tira a minha roupa quase aos rasgos, e me afasta para que não fique por cima de seu corpo.

"O que houve?"

Força-me a sentar e monta nos meus quadris, apoiando as mãos nos meus joelhos, entendo o que quer afinal, e isso me assusta. Assim não! Está me usando, me deixa ir na sua boca, mas não até o fim – ajoelhando-se na minha frente, sem tirar os olhos dos meus, seu cabelo espalhado encima das minhas pernas é sempre uma carícia a mais – , me enche de saliva, esbarra dentes afiados bem alí, justamente alí... Sussurra com uma voz quente e rouca que me quer inteiro. Oh, como mandá-lo parar? Essa língua passando por mim, o cheiro do seu suor de almíscar se espalhando, sensações meio animais, um ardor de cio... Assim não... Nunca gostei de ficar por baixo, e muito menos ser cavalgado, e meio que a meu contragosto, faz isso e muito mais, fica no comando de tudo, escolhe o momento para que eu o penetre, e até o quanto, dita o seu próprio ritmo e me usa como deseja. Oh, é maravilhoso não ter vontade alguma, debaixo desses solavancos deliciosos e rápidos, ondulantes, está me cavalgando fortemente, seu interior quente e escorregadio, tão estreito...

Seguro seus quadris para tentar ir mais devagar, as suas mãos prendem as minhas e não me deixam fazer nada, apenas olhar como seu corpo balança, reluzindo em vermelho de neon e suor, meio que experimentando cada movimento, feito estivesse descobrindo a sensação desse jogo perverso de prazer e agonia. Tento beijá-lo e ele se afasta, arqueado para trás, o cabelo quase esbarrando o chão, longe da minha boca e tudo o que posso beijar é seu corpo, lamber seu suor, morder sua pele lisa até que esteja cheia de marcas rosadas, quase violetas, onde meus beijos não mediram força, e os seus mamilos... Eu os deixo avermelhados e arrepiados como o resto da sua pele. Tento aspirar o mais fundo o seu cheiro intenso de sexo.

Não há nada que se compare em estar aqui. Nenhuma palavra, nenhum outro amante.

Saiyame é meu amante, agora. Apenas ele. E sou todo seu.

Um gemido...! Apenas um escapa da sua boca. Isso me faz esquecer qualquer reclamação, seguro firme em torno de sua cintura, faço o impossível para escutar mais.

O penetro com mais força, seu silêncio apenas aumenta, e consigo abraçá-lo, somos apenas um movimento sobre o sofá, que treme quase soltando suas partes: eu sentado aqui, e ele montado em mim, meio que entre as minhas pernas, e eu entre as suas. Esse movimento agora não depende apenas do seu corpo, do meu também, e resolvo fazer-lhe maldades, me movo bem devagar dentro dele, cada vez mais lento, compassado. Gemidos... Bem no meu ouvido. Que gemidos roucos inesquecíveis, todos feitos de prazer... Assim o faço ronronar, gemer... Sussurrar por mais, mais forte, ele diz baixinho, mais forte, mais fundo, ele diz, gemendo baixo no meu ouvido, metendo sua língua na minha orelha, cerrando os olhos, balançando seu corpo contra o meu, seu cabelo colando-se na pele. A sua voz me deixa mais excitado ainda e quando acho que vai dizer meu nome, gozo dentro de Saiyame, que se aperta em mim, quase me estrangulando, como se sentisse isso, suas pernas em torno de mim, e não consigo parar de me mover, de forçá-lo a continuar também, por muito tempo, e mais lento, apenas forçando a penetração para ir mais fundo, sem me mover, e consigo fazê-lo soltar um grito curto, depois outro, como um lamento... e um orgasmo selvagem varar seu corpo.

Esse é o segredo do seu prazer, eu me pergunto, assustado e encantado com isso tudo, todo esse prazer que ele demonstra, esse ardor... Nunca imaginei que fosse assim...

Gosta com força, mas geme cada vez mais alto quando faço cada vez mais devagar? É uma agradável surpresa. Quem diria?... É muito bom... Continuo os investidas, e sei o quanto gosta disso, e se sente livre estando comigo, o quanto acredito que confie em mim para se mostrar tão cheio de desejo e prazer... Geme alto, livre, apaixonado... E geme o meu nome várias vezes, pelas várias vezes em que fazemos amor nesse quarto abafado e cheio da luz vermelha que entra pelas cortinas...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Descobri os segredos do seu prazer, lugares que posso tocar e arrancar suspiros e até se eu os beijar, posso arrancar-lhe orgasmos súbitos e violentos. Tão sensível, dá gosto de o provocar... Tão bonito... Estou quase desmaiando na cama, deliciosamente cansado. Estou, e não é nenhuma surpresa sentir isso, todo arranhado. Tanto que me deito de bruços, e Saiyame ao meu lado, suado, deitado quase encima de mim, uma perna entre as minhas, a ponta de um pé passando por meu tornozelo. Ah... Nunca fiz sexo assim com ninguém. Se eu morrer a culpa terá sido sua. Está cada vez melhor, e com surpresas muito boas e que me deixam tonto, como aqueles bombons da caixa que você abriu ontem... e nenhuma vez é como a outra. Isso me faz lembrar que não ganhei nenhuma mordida esta noite, penso, acomodando a cabeça no único travesseiro da minha cama, sorrindo. Se ele não houvesse sido tão selvagem, eu imaginaria que foi até carinhoso, e que isso pode ser sinal de perigo. Que perigo? Deixei-o bem exausto, quieto como uma criança sonolenta, e mal sinto seus lábios em mim.

Que bom... É tão bom...

Talvez seja isto estar apaixonado.

Quem sabe eu até poderia vir a me apaixonar por Saiyame algum dia.

Não. Acho difícil.

Eu não o amo.

Nem de longe e no escuro.

...Está me lambendo, a princípio é dolorido sua língua e macia nos lanhos das minhas costas. Depois fica uma delícia, um alívio e um carinho. É bom... Seguro sua mão e a trago para beijá-la. Beijo sua palma também. Desta vez permite e leva a minha para fazer o mesmo. Arrepio. Reconhecimento. Tão estranho e tão familiar. Por que ele faz essas coisas que eu não entendo? Ainda se ressente pelo que aconteceu da outra vez que beijei sua mão?

E pensar que você não me queria...

E pensar que eu o odiava e achava sem graça... Estou com sono, não quer dormir aqui, comigo? Podemos continuar de manhã, não tenho nada para fazer, e você? Está descobrindo todas as coisas de que o seu brinquedo novo (no caso, eu) é capaz, não é? Entre cada lambida, um beijo leve e sua mão vai até o fim das minhas costas e fica lá, e depois sobe. Não me ache um pervertido, Saiyame, eu tenho muito a experimentar com você... Amanhã... Estou com tanto sono... Ainda vai me deixar doido e vai até me espremer, se puder!... Beija da minha nuca até a base da minha coluna, bem devagar, bem molhado... Ahn... Que bom... Vou ter sonhos indecentes esta noite... E você vai estar aqui para sonhá-los comigo...

Sinto suas pernas passando sobre as minhas...

Seus beijos voltam para o meu pescoço, fazendo círculos deslizantes, afastando meu cabelo para o lado. Tão bom...

Seu peso em mim... Tão quente e...

E uma dentada violenta em cheio na minha nuca!

Meu sono passa na hora e tento fazê-lo me largar, e quanto mais me debato, com mais força me morde! O que é isso? Cenas do Discovery Channel? O que pensa que está fazendo? Está... esse pervertido está tentando me comer! Está metendo suas pernas entre as minhas, encaixando-se sobre mim, me segurando com força...! É apavorante... Eu não vou ceder, não vou! Solto um grito de dor com essa dentada e com as unhas se encravando em mim, nos meus ombros, me forçando contra o colchão. Não acredito! Foi de propósito... Ficou carinhoso só para me distrair... Seu tarado! Você só pensa nisso?

Nunca me deixei penetrar por ninguém, e você é que não há de ser o primeiro e... E... Oh, não, estou sentindo-o em mim... Pronto para me penetrar, encostando-se, sua respiração precipitada na minha nuca, a dor da dentada...! Vai querer me fazer seu à força? Nem assim vai conseguir, seu maníaco! Não sou de ninguém, nunca fui... Apenas eu posso estar entre os joelhos de alguém aqui! Ah! Uma investida violenta me faz gritar, está tentando me penetrar... Como dói... Tento me afastar, e seus dentes entram com mais força na minha nuca, me obrigando a ficar quieto...

Eu não quero isso, droga, não entendeu? E-u-n-ã-o-q-u-e-r-o! Estou em pânico, gritaria por socorro, se não tivesse plena consciência de que... Seria uma frescura fazer isso.

Está se acomodando para tentar de novo, tenta erguer os meus quadris, está encostado alí... Tentando, prontificando-se, ereto, quente e úmido e... Me escuto gritando de novo, mais alto, mais desesperado, como se eu fosse uma pessoa totalmente despreparada para essas coisas... Aaaahn, quase conseguiu me penetrar! Doeu como nada que pudesse comparar, minha vista escurece... É um pesadelo!

Ah... Vai tentar de novo?... A dor me faz ficar parado no lugar, imóvel, e de repente seus dentes afrouxam o aperto... O susto foi terrível, espero que estivesse brincando ao fazer isso. Foi uma brincadeira sádica e de mau gosto... Ficamos ofegantes, eu esmagado no colchão pelo seu corpo, o travesseiro não está mais aqui, foi parar no chão... Estranho... Foi fácil demais, desistiu. Uma das suas mãos passa pelo meio das minhas costas, de cima até embaixo, e depois volta, devagar, espalhando o meu suor gelado de dor e medo. Isso não se faz, Saiyame, não achei graça nenhuma, seu... Seu tarado. Sua mão volta a fazer isso, me faz relaxar, respirar fundo, e por um instante esquecer a raiva que a sua brincadeira me causou. Vai me pagar caro por isso e...

Ah, não! Tenta de novo, fêz isso de propósito também, e desta vez, com mais força, mais vontade do que nas outras tentativas e... E... Consegue me penetrar. Está em mim! Grito, com a dor, com a surpresa de uma sensação que é a primeira vez que experimento, tanta dor e uma excitação mais forte do que a minha vontade tomando o meu corpo, me fazendo aquietar por um segundo de surpresa, sem ar, sem forças... Mais uma investida e está completamente encravado em mim, fundo no meu corpo, unido a mim, assim, com força, como se fossemos apenas animais famintos. Solto outro grito, me segurando nas grades da minha cama, que balança inteira com a primeira investida.

Dor, apenas dor... Eu o odeio, seu pervertido! Você está dentro de mim! Eu o odeio pelo que está fazendo... Meu orgulho está no chão... Obriga o meu corpo a recebê-lo assim... A segunda investida é mais forte e meu grito se torna de puro prazer, que não sei de onde vem, e aumenta a cada ida e vinda de Saiyame.

Sinto minhas mãos tremerem nas grades, o ferro batendo contra a parede, rangendo.

"Aaaahn, Saiyame..." – Sinto lágrimas de prazer e dor, vindo de repente. Não quero que pare por nada desse mundo. Escuto-me mandando que continue, e gemendo, uivando, gritando de um prazer desconhecido e desesperado sob o seu corpo e suas investidas por vezes hesitantes e desajeitadas, que me machucam, e levanto eu mesmo meus quadris, só um pouco, dando espaço entre eu e o colchão para a minha própria excitação, facilitando a penetração, que fica mais profunda, mais violenta.

Sinto-me estremecer, me balançar todo junto ao corpo dele, esfregando-me nos lençóis, nos pêlos louros de entre suas pernas... Chamo seu nome, dizendo-lhe coisas desesperadas e indecentes, imorais até para mim... Se soubesse que poderia ser tão bom... Sua mão faz meu cabelo de rédea, golpeia com mais força, faz-me sentir dor junto com o prazer de antes e mais ainda e... Puxa meu cabelo com mais força e me faz virar a cabeça para receber um beijo selvagem, que sinto meus lábios se machucando nos seus, isso me excita de tal maneira e nem acredito, então, quando tenho um orgasmo, sem que ao menos houvesse esperado por isso, e ele se prolonga indefinidamente, me fazendo arrepiar, jorrar sobre os lençóis... Então é assim?... Foi o que ele sentiu quando eu...? Dor até em meio ao orgasmo, incomparável, extremo... Escuto-o soltar um pequeno gemido, ainda mordiscando meus lábios, e estremecendo, gozando junto comigo, quase que no mesmo ritmo, nossos corpos cedendo um sobre o outro na cama, continuando essa batalha que não tem vencedor, até que cedemos...

... Acordo de repente, sentindo meu rosto molhado. Estou chorando... Não... Eu chorei... Chorei de prazer e de dor... Ninguém nunca me fez gozar desse jeito tão descontrolado. Eu não me reconheço mais... Ainda sinto o seu palpitar, e ele escorregar por mim, deixando um rastro molhado e quente de semêm nas minhas pernas, que também escorre entre elas, para o colchão. Demoro muito até ter forças de me por nos cotovelos e tentar compreender o que se passou ainda há pouco. Sinto que um trator me atropelou, deu marcha ré, e passou novamente encima de mim…

E Saiyame está aqui do meu lado, escondendo um sorriso que não tenta disfarçar, olhos brilhando, maliciosos, empolgados. Seu brinquedo serve para outras coisas além de se morder e arranhar, não é, seu pervertido?... Consigo rolar, ofegando ainda violentamente, com a boca aberta, sem força alguma, tremendo e percebendo-me todo amolecido, sem conseguir nem falar. Falar o quê? Sorte que aqui tudo está vermelho com a luz do letreiro lá fora, ou ele estaria me vendo da cor de um tomate. E na minha própria cama, seu pervertido... Você é ardiloso e sádico... Fêz tudo isso de propósito... E não tem vergonha nenhuma nessa cara cínica. Assim que eu conseguir me mexer, vou lhe dar uma surra, e quero ver se ainda vai querer ficar tão perto de mim, olhando bem no meu rosto.

Que sorriso lindo, travesso, maldoso...

Não vou ter coragem de bater nele mesmo, que porcaria, e nem me importo tanto em ter sido... Bom, descubro que me preocupo agora muito menos do que antes. Sinceramente? Não me importo com mais nada. Foi muito bom, ainda sinto arrepios me cortando...

Acho que acabei de perder até a virgindade da minha alma. E pior do que isso, não tenho mais nenhum orgulho, nenhuma dignidade e nada disso faz falta como está me fazendo falta outra coisa...

Estou me sentindo mais uma vez como um canário, e ele, o gato que me olha balançando a cauda de um lado para o outro.

Só que desta vez eu me sinto com toda a certeza o canário mais bem comido de todo este continente...

E Saiyame, com a sua cara de gato que engoliu o canário... Esse olhar é indecente, me faz sentir que eu também sou indecente, e com razão, a excitação que ainda me atormenta é indecente. Descubro em mim toda uma vocação para pertencer a Saiyame, gemer debaixo dele e pedir sempre por mais, como peço, segurando a sua mão na minha – que é trêmula, hesitante, como imagino que seja meu olhar agora, vendo o seu sorriso se desfazer num rubor de prazer– trazendo-a para o caminho que nunca achei que algum dia iria deixar alguém percorrer, trago a mão de Saiyame para entre as minhas pernas, e eu as afasto, ansioso e excitado, faminto, e imploro, num fio de voz, que ele me faça novamente.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Estou furioso.

Não que não tenha gostado, mas...

Eu não vou dar o braço a torcer por mais que tenha pedido por uma segunda vez. E nem vou dar o braço a torcer de que mais uma vez eu disse que o amava. Se eu ficar dizendo essas coisas, vou acabar acreditando.

Mas a quem eu estou tentando enganar?

Ele já sabe e eu também já sei. Ficar negando é pura idiotice.

Estou apaixonado.

"Tire essa mão daí!" – Rosno do outro lado da cama, já de manhã, caindo em mim do que houve, do que deixei acontecer e do que pedi para que acontecesse, e dos motivos que me fizeram aceitar, que me irritam mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Se isto é estar apaixonado, preferia ter mesmo atravessado o Pacífico à nado quando tive chance.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Não adianta.

Consegui me transformar em um monstro feito todo de açúcar e manteiga para Saiyame – O enfermeiro da lagoa negra, hahaha – e no dia seguinte (Depois que volto a falar com Saiyame, claro, e a receber seu afeto de gato, esfregando a cabeça no meu ombro, manso e íntimo...) e nos outros, eu me descubro vivendo para ele, para nós, distraindo-o, amando-o, deixando-me amar por ele.

Estou apaixonado e nem acredito nisso, parece que é um pesadelo do qual não consigo acordar e nem quero, a concretização de todos os meus pavores, como se fosse aquele encontro final e crucial com o lendário bicho papão que nos assusta quando somos crianças. E perto dele eu sou apenas um menino...

Não adiantaram caras feias, berros furiosos, acusações que lhe fiz. Ele apenas sorriu quando o chamei de tarado. Respondeu que eu havia gostado. Isso me deixou morto de vergonha e me calei. Será que era tão evidente? Eu nem sou de fazer muito barulho na cama, por sinal eu sou sempre muito discreto e controlado, como em tudo na minha vida. Fico remoendo isso demoradamente até que fui dar uma volta, comprar doces para Saiyame – que descobriu que eu tinha potes cheios de balas de menta na cozinha e comeu quase todas – e quando voltei, perguntei se eu havia deixado tão na cara que havia gostado. Mais uma vez ele apenas sorriu, voltando a olhar os meus livros empilhados.

Isso me fez entrar em uma depressão profunda, juntando-se ao fato de que finalmente descobri que estou apaixonado (...e muito, mais apaixonado do que qualquer pessoa pode estar). Fiquei a noite toda sentado no sofá, no escuro, comendo todas as balas de menta que sobraram, me sentindo muito burro e pensando se ele gosta mesmo de mim. Depois fiquei furioso de novo, me sentindo traído, o último a saber das coisas que estavam acontecendo entre nós.

Ele sorriu.

E eu me derreti inteiro.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Que escândalo indecente é o que estão fazendo no meu apartamento? Este é um lugar de família, seus ocidentais pervertidos!" – A dona da loja me agarra pelo braço, na manhã em que vamos voltar para a casa de Saiyame, grasnando isso e muito mais. Não sei onde estou com a cabeça que em todos estes anos não dei-lhe um tiro no meio da cara. Motivos não me faltam. E agora... Suspiro, olhando um pouco para trás, esperando Saiyame terminar de atar os sapatos, sentado nos degraus, alheio a essa lavação de roupa suja na frente de todo mundo.

"Não vai me responder, seu sem vergonha? Não tem vergonha de corromper este lugar com a sua indecência?"

"Você não vai estragar o meu dia, senhora Iketani..."

"O quê? Ainda se atreve a responder para mim, seu sujo!" – Ela fica indignada. Todos estes dias eu tenho passado por aqui e não a vi mais. Achei até que havia mesmo quebrado o pescoço e morrido naquela queda... – "Eu vou estragar o seu dia, sim, eu vou despejá-lo daqui e..."

"Não vai. E não vai estragar o meu dia. Sabe por quê?"

Ela arregala seus olhinhos puxados para mim, curiosa, embora irritada. Do fundo do balcão, a balconista e o caixa esticam os pescoços para assistir melhor, porém isso não me tira do meu estado de surpreendente bom humor.

"Hã?... Por que?"

Nessa hora, Saiyame está chegando perto de mim, perguntando em inglês se nós já vamos. Eu o abraço antes que vista o seu casaco de camurça, por cima daquela camisa vermelha que lhe dei, fico com um braço em torno do seu ombro e os dele em volta da minha cintura.

"Porque, senhora Iketani... Você nunca vai saber o que é acordar de manhã com uma coisa linda dessas daqui entre as suas pernas..." – Dou uma risadinha, apertando mais Saiyame, que apenas sorri e cora pois sabemos de quem eu estou falando, e é dele mesmo... Vejo que ela está perdendo a cor e o ar. Dessa vez ela não escapa, eu tenho de fazê-la ficar com o cabelo tão de pé que nem o lenço que usa na cabeça vai ficar no mesmo lugar! Se ela tiver um ataque do coração, tanto melhor... Livro-me dessa peste de uma vez por todas! – "... E muito menos há de saber o que é dormir depois de transar loucamente com um homem como eu. Porque se soubesse, ia entender o motivo de tanto barulho."

Ela resiste em pé, branca da cor do seu avental. Uma tensão paira no ar da loja de conveniência. E lentamente, como um cedro partido, minha senhoria desaba no chão de novo.

Respiro fundo com a sensação do dever cumprido.

Velha desgraçada. Você sempre acabou com o meu dia, sua mal amada. Resisto de dar uns chutes no seu corpo inerte no chão. Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas na frente de Saiyame, mas se ele olhasse por um momento para o lado, quem sabe...

Desvio dela e saio para a rua, ao lado do meu... namorado.

(Hahahahahahahahaha! Morra de inveja, senhora Iketani, eu tenho um namorado e a senhora não!)

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

No metrô, depois de rir muito sozinho, sem Saiyame entender ao certo os meus motivos, percebo que estamos deixando um pequeno paraíso para trás. E à medida que nos afastamos de lá, uma sombra de preocupação volta aos seus olhos rasgados e claros, que ficam escuros com a falta de sol deste dia nublado de outono. Talvez sinta falta destes seis dias de calma e simplicidade, eu também sinto, e medo também. De repente sinto todo o frio na barriga que sentia ao pensar que ele poderia me abandonar a qualquer instante, e agora é pior, porque estou preso a ele, porque estou apaixonado. Não que acho que tenha sido uma coisa que brotou em mim, do nada... Antes eu estava, eu acho, e não queria deixar o orgulho de lado para admitir. Engoli o meu orgulho e parei de ter vergonha. E assumi com isso todos os riscos de me machucar, e embora tudo me diga o contrário, até a aconchegante bagunça da casa velha quando estamos nela de novo, a banalidade das coisas, fico apreensivo.

Houveram umas duas noites em que não vi Saiyame dormir, apenas olhando pela janela do meu apartamento. Não disse nada, não gosta quando me intrometo nesse tipo de coisa, e nem preciso ser alguém como Li, com capacidade até de fazer um copo se mexer sozinho, para saber que ele esconde algo ainda. E tem a ver com as coisas da gaveta.

Ainda é o mesmo comigo, um pouco perverso às vezes, abrindo a minha boca à força para enfiar nela mais um daqueles bombons de gosto alcoólico que me deixam tonto, me maltratando como se me fizesse carinhos, mas sempre muito doce. Ele tem um temperamento péssimo (e eu certamente sou um primor de temperamento...) e imprevisível. Sempre. E em alguns momentos, quando acha que não estou por perto ou prestando atenção e essa preocupação volta ao seu rosto, deixando-o parecer ter séculos de idade, imagino que talvez eu não o conheça de todo.

Já está se preparando para me fazer comer outro bombom quando a campainha toca, na metade da manhã. Ele sai de cima de mim, no sofá da sala e me manda atender a porta, num tom tão seco e autoritário que obedeço na mesma hora.

"Bom dia." – Uma voz de mulher me encontra antes que preste atenção em quem está do lado de fora.

Ela passa por mim, entrando, perguntando de Saiyame, sorrindo, bem vestida e com um lenço sobre o rosto. Ah, é a dona da casa. Ela pergunta quem sou eu, enquanto se acomoda no sofá da sala. A caixa de bombons sumiu.

"Você é amigo dele, não?" – Se ela quer acreditar nisso... Eu é que não vou estragar as suas conclusões.

Ela olha ao redor, desconfiada e vai tirando o lenço do rosto, bem devagar. Nem chega a tirar o lenço todo e começa a espirrar, e seu nariz fica vermelho imediatamente, seus olhos lacrimejando.

"Bom dia." – Saiyame entra na sala, com uma bandeja que explica o motivo daquela água que ele pôs a ferver quando chegamos aqui hoje. Traz chá. E também aquele maço de papéis que estava na sua gaveta. Mas a mulher nem consegue dizer o seu próprio nome para mim, a pobre mulher não pára de espirrar desesperadamente, e já se apóia no meu braço para não cair do sofá.

"Aqui estão as contas da casa, senhora. E também os recibos de alguns consertos. E eu mesmo consertei a clarabóia, ainda no verão."

"Oh" – Espirro. – "Que ..." – Espirro. – "... bom!"

Ela consegue ficar um minuto inteiro sem espirrar, segurando a respiração e pergunta se pode dar uma parte do pagamento de Saiyame agora e o resto depois, e ele acena um sim breve e neutro. Entre mais espirros, alguns em seqüência, essa mulher diz que agradece pelos serviço dele, e que assim que seu marido voltar de viajem, Saiyame pode ir embora. Isso, ela diz, vai acontecer agora no inverno. Tira da bolsa mais do que rápido um bloco de dinheiro e entrega a ele, levantando e praticamente correndo até a porta da sala. Saiyame faz menção de acompanhá-la:

"Não, não precisa! Por favor.." – Espirro – "... Não se incomode!"

Mas eu vou acompanhá-la até a porta, até porque essa mulher tem pernas que não se vê todo dia!

"A senhora está com alergia..."

"Oh..." – Espirro. – "Todas as vezes..." – Espirro. – "... que venho aqui..." – Espirro. – "... eu fico pior dessa alergia!"

E vai embora para o carro estacionado na frente da casa sem nem se despedir nem de mim e nem de Saiyame. Alergia? Ele aparece do meu lado, para encostar a porta da frente.

"O que ela tem, afinal? Eu nunca vi uma alergia como essas!" – E não vi mesmo, já vi muitas, mas tão fulminante, é a primeira vez.

Ele umedece os lábios, sem pressa. Sem nem me espantar. Olha para o maço de dinheiro na sua mão, olha para mim e olha para o chão, virando-se para voltar à sala e tomar sozinho o chá do bule que a dona da casa não pode aceitar, respondendo, banal:

"É alergia a gato."

Fico meio chocado com isso. Na verdade eu fico quase em estado de choque.

"Mas não tem gato nenhum nessa casa, Saiyame!"

Ele apenas sorri e me oferece chá.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Continuo pensando de onde poderia ter saído a alergia daquela mulher até depois de um bom tempo. Mas o chá me faz esquecer e ficar bem tonto. Tenho de beber com ele, porque Saiyame insiste, e insiste de um jeito, sempre enchendo a minha xícara que até que esse bule termine, já até comecei a gostar de chá. Ele parece distante e um pouco distraído, um olhar que há muito não sinto nele. Depois de meses descobri que era verdade quando me disse que esta casa não era sua, e que estava trabalhando mesmo, nos seus sumiços. É assim que ele paga as contas, mantém este lugar. O telefone toca, baixo e constante, algumas vezes, e ele... tão somente repousa sua xícara na mesa do lado e me pede para atender.

"Vai começar com seus segredos?"

"Eu nunca terminei com nenhum deles. Atenda."

"No que você está pensando? Não gosto quando fica com esse olhar."

"E eu não gosto quando começa a se meter nisso mais do que deve."

"Eu estou tentando ajudar!"

"Desde o começo, quando tenta ajudar, se mete onde não é da sua conta e faz o que não deve. Maldito seja, atenda este telefone, que inferno!" – Levanta, levando a bandeja numa das mãos e o bule vazio pela alça. Eu o aborreci. E muito. –"E não diga a ninguém que estou aqui. Seja quem for, se quiser falar comigo, eu não estou."

Atendo. Silêncio do outro lado. Por que ele não quer falar com ninguém? Repito o "alô" Mais uma vez e Saiyame fica parado, esperando para ver o que vou dizer. Está se escondendo, fugindo? Está fugindo do quê? De quem? Está evitando as pessoas? Mas quem poderia telefonar para ele?

"Alô? Gostaria de falar com Saiyame, por gentileza?"

"Ele..." – Eu conheço essa voz... Minha língua arde para dizer a verdade, e fico pensando na dona da casa, avisando-o de que seu trabalho aqui praticamente chegou ao fim. Fim. Tudo tem um fim. Espero que nós não tenhamos o nosso, Saiyame. Você deu fim na sua relação com todas essas pessoas, e exigiu claramente que nenhuma delas guardasse lembranças suas. Isso se aplica a mim também?– "... Saiyame não está. Gostaria de deixar algum recado?"

"Sim... Quem fala por favor?"

"Wakai...Hisashi." – É o senhor Kinomoto que está do outro lado da linha. Meu coração dispara quando penso em Sakura, no carinho com que ele tem aquelas fotos do corredor, no carinho com que Saiyame diz o nome dela. Meu coração quase chega a doer quando imagino o que una essas pessoas, de maneira que até mesmo que eu tenha visto o fantasma de Sakura aqui, nessa casa, no quarto de Saiyame. Eu olho para ele com perplexidade, por que deixo-me envolver nesse jogo imundo que cerca essas pessoas, algo que é tão grande que estou tão perto, está tão na minha cara e mesmo assim não posso enxergar, não posso imaginar o que seja.

"Olá, Hisashi!" – Ele diz quem é, e nem precisava. Engulo em seco. Escuto-o pedir-me, naquela calma professoral que peça para Saiyame ir visitá-lo, assim que puder, que ele tem muito a conversar, que sente falta de vê-lo por perto. Saiyame parece escutar do outro lado da sala cada uma dessas palavras e não se abalar com nenhuma. Você vai sumir da minha vida como sumiu da vida dele e da de Tomoyo? Vai se afastar tão secamente de mim quanto de Li?

"Eu darei o seu recado, senhor Fujitaka." – Digo. Estou sem ar. Estou mentindo para aquele homem tão gentil e educado, que me recebeu tão bem na sua casa e confiou tanto em um estranho até para contar detalhes de sua vida. Por que Saiyame não quer falar com ele. Não guarde lembranças de mim, senhor Kinomoto, ele disse, eu me lembro, escutei neste mesmo telefone.

Desligamos. Não, eu continuo com o telefone na mão, olhando sem acreditar no que está havendo aqui, para um Saiyame imóvel e inexpressivo na porta da sala. A linha caiu, faz um barulho monótono e faz coro com meu coração que quase explode. Estou triste como que você está fazendo, eu lhe digo. Pergunto por que está se escondendo de todos.

"Eles não precisam mais de mim, e nós sabemos disso. Em algum tempo, eles não vão mais se lembrar de nada sobre mim. E melhor que não guardem lembranças de mim."

"Você vai fazer o mesmo comigo? É isso que você vai fazer?"

Ele vai pelo corredor. Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo. Só piora tudo.

Escuto seus passos se afastando daqui, e vou logo atrás. Por que eu tive de começar essa discussão? Estou me sentindo mal com isso, com essa preocupação que voltou aos seus olhos de animal e eu... Eu não tenho mais orgulho, vou correr atrás dele e pedir, implorar, com a simplicidade de quem não costuma fazer isso nunca... por desculpas.

Quando abro a boca, não digo nada. E nem chego à metade do corredor. Saiyame está parado, olhando para dentro das cristaleiras. Há quatros cristaleiras em todo o caminho do corredor, duas de ébano, uma de acaju e uma de pau-marfim. E dentro, uma babel de louças, cristais... e bonecas. É verdade. Eu me lembro de ter visto Saiyame colar as que estavam quebradas, eu assistia de longe a autópsia das bonecas nas suas mãos longas e cuidadosas, como se tomasse conta de crianças. Mas há muito tempo que ele terminou esse serviço, e nunca pareceu se lembrar dessas bonecas a não ser agora.

Por que?

Está me assustando. Eu não gosto de sentir esse medo tão parecido quanto da época em que o conheci, que nunca sabia se você ia querer me assassinar. O que há de especial nessas bonecas? Eu não gosto de pensar que talvez estivesse certo imaginando que você seja louco.

Ele pestaneja, e continua andando, como se não houvesse ficado indefinidamente parado no meio do corredor, e eu então vou atrás. Encontro-o colocando o bule lavado no escorredor de louças, a bandeja novamente no armário. Sinto que ao baixar a cabeça, ele na verdade olha de soslaio, para ver que sou eu aqui. Bem perto, parado, calado. Eu tenho muitas coisas a dizer, mas ele não ouviria. Ou ouviria, e não faria sentido. Mas eu não quero brigar, nosso dia começou tão bem, nós estávamos tão bem... não estávamos? Ou aquela paz de todos esses dias (embora as brigas, embora as minhas neuroses...) estava só na minha cabeça, e na verdade você sofria escondido todas as noites, e fazia amor comigo daquele jeito tão completo só para não ter de sofrer mais ainda?

"Saiyame..."

Ele não responde. Apenas ergue a cabeça e suspira. Aproximo-me dele e abraço seus ombros, por trás, apertando-o em mim, percebendo um tremor subir por seu corpo. Falo no seu ouvido que não queria brigar com ele, e muito menos deixá-lo triste. Não responde. Digo que não o entendo e me irritou que tenha gritado comigo. Eu só queria ajudar.

E sua voz rouca somente me responde que não queria ter gritado comigo.

Depois de um longo tempo se deixando abraçar, somente se afasta e passa a mão no meu cabelo.

"Você não precisa me entender. Apenas fique comigo."

CONTINUA


	16. Meu Destino é Pecar 15

Meu Destino é Pecar Capítulo 15 

Quase não dorme mais. Não me quis esta noite, eu me pergunto se ainda vai querer, até que agora, entra no meu quarto e deita do meu lado. Mas não dorme. Passa a noite toda mexendo no meu cabelo, brincando com os botões da própria camisa, respirando pesadamente. Cochilo e sempre que acordo, encontro-o bem acordado.

"Está sentindo alguma coisa?" – Não sei que horas são, nunca mais encontrei meu relógio, mas está tão escuro que deve ser algo como quatro da madrugada.

Ele me responde um não sussurrado e distante. Se insisto em falar, ele me cala do melhor jeito que sabe: com um beijo tão doce, que no entanto é amargo e terrível. Faz amor comigo suavemente, mais do que nunca, mal nos esbarramos, mal nos tocamos, e ainda assim os lençóis se incendeiam. E Saiyame finalmente cochila já de manhã, um sono pesado e acho que sem sonho algum.

Estou acordado e vestido – sentado numa cadeira velha, vendo o dia clarear, frio, cada vez mais frio, como se o inverno fosse começar a qualquer instante, e essa aproximação me deixa cada vez mais aflito, com o estranho desejo que Saiyame tinha, de morrer antes que o inverno chegasse – , o dia já está alto quando ele acorda, de um jeito que nunca vi igual. Isso me assusta. Saiyame se senta na cama com tudo, de repente, tapando a boca com ambas as mãos, tentando conter um grito que me pareceu ser um rugido, tentando engolir alguma coisa que o está machucando, se debatendo de uma dor que não há razão. Pulo da cadeira e seguro suas mãos, tentando fazê-lo acordar, mas o pior... é que ele está acordado e age como se eu não estivesse aqui.

"Eu estou aqui!" – Mas não me ouve, ou não me reconhece.

Ele tenta me empurrar e arranca alguns botões da minha camisa tentando me afastar de si. Não faça isso, não faz idéia de como me sinto mal vendo-o desse jeito, por que não me diz nada? Por que nunca me conta nada do que se passa com você? Pare de agir como se estivesse sozinho!

Pronto.

Acabo de gritar com ele.

Ele solta um ruído do fundo de sua garganta, estrangulado, e seu peito pálido começa a subir e descer, e fica arquejando, tentando engolir a força alguma coisa que o está sufocando. Tudo fica imóvel e eu solto seus pulsos, apertei-os demais. Espero não o ter machucado. Silêncio. Ele baixa a cabeça e começa a crescer entre nós aquele silêncio que havia muito tempo não se erguia, aquela insuportável distância.

"Está se afastando de mim... O que está acontecendo? Está escondendo alguma coisa de mim."

"..." – Saiyame se encolhe no meio das cobertas e apenas continua tentando se controlar.

"Você teve um pesadelo?"– Não escuto a minha voz, estou achando tudo tão estranho que nem consigo me mover.

"..." – Apenas acena com a cabeça.

Talvez esteja me preocupando à toa. Talvez não haja silêncio e nem distância alguns entre nós, só minha desconfiança. Daqui a pouco vou achar que você tem outro, como e a que horas conseguiu isso, não sei, mas vou achar. Estou com ciúmes dos seus pesadelos.

Depois de muito tempo a sua tensão cede. Ele quase volta a ser o Saiyame a quem estou acostumado. Quase. Ele se parece mais com o estranho cuja casa invadi aos chutes. Deixo de reconhecê-lo e ele a mim. Dura apenas um momento. Eu não o conheço, mais do que imaginei antes, agora tenho certeza. Sento ao seu lado na cama e tiro seu cabelo comprido e cheio, repleto de cachos, ondas, espirais, de cima do seu rosto. Fico com uma das mechas enroscada em torno do meu dedo, e sinto que é real, e que nem de longe posso estar sonhando com nada disso.

"Você sabe que eu estou aqui. Não sabe? Sabe que eu amo você..." – Digo, bem perto do seu rosto, vendo como suas narinas se dilatam, e seus olhos ficam praticamente vermelhos, de tantas coisas que tranca dentro de si mesmo. Passo um dedo sobre seu nariz, como se desenhasse o seu perfil na areia, e da mesma forma, como se eu fosse perdê-lo assim que um vento qualquer soprasse mais forte. Um frio vento de inverno. Pergunto se eu fiz alguma coisa.

"Não."

"Está com raiva de mim? Eu fiz alguma coisa de que não gosta esta madrugada? Ontem? Você está distante, tão longe de mim, desde que voltamos."

"Não. Você já tem problemas demais sozinho."

"Eu sou o seu problema."

Ele olha com estranheza, por muito tempo. Enfim parece que entende o que quero dizer e sorri, é breve, mas é um sorriso. Que alívio, se todos os dias eu tivesse um susto como esse!... Pergunto como foi seu pesadelo. Ele apenas faz de conta que não perguntei nada, e já vai catando suas roupas que estão penduradas no espelho da cama. Nada disso, nem pense em sair daqui agora. E não adianta tentar me calar me beijando, eu não caio mais nessa. Fique bem aqui, está com vergonha do quê? Fique bem aqui... Puxo-o para ficar encostado em mim, com a cabeça encima do meu peito. Ah, que coisa... Pare de me olhar assim. Eu não vou perder mais do meu tempo tentando ler os seus pensamentos. Tenho medo do que posso descobrir.

Pergunto-lhe várias coisas. Pergunto se ele não quer visitar Tomoyo (Hmmm, imediatamente me arrependo de dizer isso, Li pode estar lá... E Sonomi também, aquela mulher é um perigo.), e a resposta é um não – Ufa! – sem emoção. Nem adianta perguntar sobre o senhor Kinomoto. Desse Saiyame quer distância, certamente. Ofereço doces. Posso fazer leite com açúcar queimado.

"Você gosta. Deve estar com fome."

Ele olha com interesse e se senta, de novo, esfregando os olhos, como vejo-o fazer quando se levanta, e sem dizer nada, me puxa pela camisa, e praticamente me coloca para fora da cama.

Trocado por um copo de leite.

Devo estar ficando velho. Meu cabelo deve estar um horror, imagino, saindo para o corredor, para que ele quisesse um copo de leite e não a mim. Acho que não entendeu o que eu estava querendo dizer quando ofereci-lhe doces... Pensando bem, eu não entenderia outra coisa além de doces.

Estando eu velho e horroroso, ou não, melhor vê-lo se empanturrar de doces e leite do que vê-lo tenso e preocupado.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Depois que ele desce para tomar o leite que prometi, voltamos para o quarto, mas não para dormir.

Bom... Não chegamos ao quarto, para falar a verdade. Ficamos mesmo é na sala, rolando por cima do tapete, em brincadeiras incendiárias, nos esfregando, nos tocando, sem fazer mais nada, somente atiçando. Ainda estou tentando mostrar a ele o que sei fazer. Por vezes eu é que pareço estar aprendendo. Por favor, não me faça acreditar que eu não fui o seu primeiro! Não quero pensar em sexo agora, estou aprendendo, sim, estou descobrindo o prazer de... namorar. Nunca fiquei apenas junto de alguém como estou agora, tão feliz, esquecendo das coisas ruins, com esses bombons enfiados na minha boca me deixando bêbado por causa do recheio.

Eu me flagro rindo, cada bombom dividido com Saiyame por um beijo mais profundo e quente.

Sabe o que me deixa mais feliz? O telefone desta droga de casa não toca, e ninguém bate nessa maldita porta. Nada melhor do que ser esquecido pelo mundo. Estou sem emprego, ele não tem nada para fazer... E eu não consigo me preocupar com nada disso. Estou louco!

Mais um bombom... Metade na minha boca, metade na sua, e logo em seguida a sua língua passando pelo meu queixo, limpando a calda de cereja que escorreu entre nós. Depois, mais um beijo, e a sua língua na minha boca. Nada para falar, qualquer coisa pode estragar isso. Puxões leves no meu cabelo, e eu também afago o seu, mas sem malvadezas. Minha maldade é morder os seus lábios sem os machucar. Está pesado encima de mim, e a sua camiseta branca ameaça seriamente escapar do seu corpo. Minhas mãos estão entre ela e sua pele morna.

Hmmm... Até esses bombons me deixam bêbado. Estou sentindo cheiro de alecrim em Saiyame.

Ele é tão quente...

Estou rindo à toa e a culpa é toda sua. Tire essa mão daí. Você já teve o que queria esta madrugada, agora é a minha vez. E não me morda...

Vai ser uma delícia dormir com você no inverno... quente assim... é melhor do que um cobertor.

"Não, não quero mais essas coisas... Já deve ter me feito comer a caixa toda sozinho!" – Reclamo, tentando escapar do último. Todos foram deliciosos, mas não agüento mais, vou ficar bêbado de vez se comer mais um.

"Está bem. Não quer mais nada? Nada mesmo?" – Está me atraiçoando, o bombom está na sua mão, e nem consigo parar de sorrir. E não vou comer isso. Não adianta. Agora venha cá... Escorrega de dentro da sua camiseta, mostrando-se pálido embaixo de mim, encima desse tapete escuro e grosso. Não sorri, e nem precisa fazer isso para me derreter. Minha camisa acaba de perder o resto dos botões e ele me faz tirá-la. Tão bom saber que ninguém vai apertar a tal da campainha...

A campainha.

Ela toca baixo e uma única vez.

Saiyame arregala um pouco os olhos e faz menção de se levantar.

"Não. Você mesmo disse ontem que não queria falar com ninguém."

"..." – Morde o lábio, apreensivo, olhando para a direção da porta da sala, e depois para mim. Seu cabelo se espalha um pouco mais pelo chão. Aqui está escuro e abafado, e o cheiro do seu suor é provocante. Se me deixar nesse chão, eu nunca vou perdoar você. Se fosse em qualquer outra hora, por qualquer motivo... Mas não por causa de um não-sei-quem que resolve nos interromper justo agora.

Ele escorrega de debaixo de mim e sem encontrar sua camiseta, acaba vestindo a minha camisa. Parabéns, deu fim em todos os meus botões, e ainda assim vai ter a cara de pau de me deixar sozinho encima desse tapete? Não estou com vontade de deixá-lo abrir essa porta.

"Eu deixo você me morder..." – Saiyame costuma ser, apesar ou por tudo, altamente subornável em termos de sexo. E conhecendo-o, sei que não é indiferente ao abraço em torno de sua cintura, puxando-o de volta para o chão.

"Não" – Ele ri baixo, com cócegas no pescoço, quando mordo-o perto da sua orelha.

A campainha toca de novo. Ah, se eu tivesse uma espingarda...

Vamos lutando assim, um pouco à sério um pouco de outra maneira, mais atrevida, e já estamos na porta da sala e não consegui negociar nada do que gostaria.

"Se atender esta porta, eu não faço mais nem um copo de leite para você!"

"Eu sei fazer..." – Resmunga, se livrando do meu abraço e tentando passar por mim. Nem se eu morrer eu vou sair da frente dessa porta, não antes de cometer uma loucura bem aqui no meio do corredor.

"Eu deixo..." – O que ele faria qualquer coisa se eu oferecesse? É tão difícil saber, há várias coisas que eu jamais deixaria-o fazer, porque acho que Saiyame é um desvairado e totalmente imprevisível... – "Eu deixo você vir na minha boca!..." – Digo-lhe por fim, quase envergonhado de estar dizendo essas coisas indecentes. Estamos tão perto um do outro aqui, e essa campainha tocando, que não é nada até eu o arrastar até os degraus da escada e fazê-lo se deitar sobre eles. Se ninguém atender a porta, a pessoa lá fora vai embora. Melhor assim, devo estar bêbado daqueles bombons de licor, nem sei mais o que estou fazendo. O que Tomoyo estava querendo que acontecesse dando-lhe aquela caixa? Certamente isso que está acontecendo agora, estalos de botões saindo de suas casas, ruídos úmidos desses beijos onde sua língua felizmente insiste em se intrometer no meio... Vou ficar todo roxo de fazer isso nesse escada... Mas vai valer a pena. E o que faria realmente valer mais ainda seria apenas se fosse aquele filho da mãe do Siaoran Li quem estivesse apertando a campainha dessa porta.

Saiyame se lembra da porta e me empurra de leve, ofegante e muito vermelho, e pára um instante, passando a ponta dos dedos por cima dos meus lábios, soltando um gemido como de estivesse sentindo dor. Ah, pelo menos sabe o que está perdendo... Antes que tente se levantar, trago-o de novo, fazendo com que fique bem perto de onde estou ajoelhado, nos degraus. Suas costas estão escoradas em mim, quentes e suadas. E de repente arrepiam quando sussurro no seu ouvido, enquanto meto as mãos por dentro de suas calças surradas de sarja, por lugares que gosto de pensar que fui o primeiro a tocar, sem muita certeza do que estou prometendo, e com aquela sensação de estar fazendo uma loucura do tamanho que seria se eu me lambuzasse de mel e deitasse encima de um formigueiro...

"Eu deixo você fazer o que quiser, mais tarde."

Estremece, inerte, me deixando descer seu zíper, ir longe com as mãos, quando ele se estica, cedendo... Não acredito... Vai ser aqui mesmo? Nas escadas da casa? Como eu queria que fosse o Siaoran Li escutando tudo isso... Ele deveria ir morar com a minha senhoria, eles se merecem.

Começamos a fazer barulhos que dariam razão à minha senhoria de chamar a polícia, até que ofegante e triunfante, cansado e feliz, e também um pouco apavorado em mais tarde ser forçado a cumprir a minha promessa, me deixo cair jogado nas escadas, vendo Saiyame tentando levantar, desorientado e tonto. Você gostou. Nem adianta reclamar. Foi precipitado, foi violento, mas foi ótimo, melhor ainda sabendo que tem um idiota escutando tudo. Saiyame diz, alto e entrecortadamente que "pode entrar". Pena que ele já conseguiu se vestir de novo.

A porta vai abrindo aos poucos.

E por falar no diabo...

"Olá." – É ele, Siaoran Li, parado, olhando para nós, principalmente para mim, jogado aqui, sem camisa, nessa escada, com o cabelo todo colado no rosto e nas costas, e ele olha com uma cara de poucos amigos. Não vejo raiva como da última vez que nos encontramos, e nem de longe aquilo que vi no seu rosto quando ele beijou Saiyame. Mas vejo despeito. E não por menos, está evidente o que aconteceu aqui até um minuto atrás.

"Olá..." – A voz de Saiyame o faz desviar os olhos de mim. Está vestido da melhor maneira que poderia fazê-lo, agora, o que não ajuda muito a desanuviar essa situação. Eu não estava pensando muito à sério quando queria que fosse Li a escutar nossas... brincadeiras. Ele se levanta do meu lado e vai ficar de pé perto de Li, trocando com ele um olhar estranho. Não. Apenas o olhar de Saiyame é estranho, ele se torna um estranho para mim e para Siaoran também. Ao mesmo tempo, essa estranheza tem um ar sinistro de reconhecimento mútuo, como se eles se conhecessem de realmente muito, muito tempo. E como se fosse agora, esse olhar, uma trégua para algum tipo de guerra particular.

"Eu recebi uma carta esta manhã."

"..."

"É uma carta de Touya Kinomoto, irmão de Sakura." – Li desvia os olhos um momento, tirando do bolso do sobretudo cinza um envelope simples e um pouco amassado. – "... Sabe há quantos anos que não temos notícias dele aqui no Japão?"

"Não." – Saiyame responde, apenas, é uma resposta simples e seca, apesar da sua respiração agitada, do seu rosto úmido de suor. Ele apenas mantém sua fria postura.

"Desde a época em que Sakura foi assassinada. Nenhum de nós fazia idéia..." – Ele continua a falar, simples, calmo apesar do choque inicial de nos encontrar tão... íntimos. – "Toya está na Inglaterra. Pelo menos até quando postou esta correspondência, ainda deveria estar lá."

"O que ele diz nesta carta?"

"Ele me pede que eu o encontre em Hong Kong. Numa casa que é da herança da minha família."

"E?..."

"E essa casa é a mesma que um dia pertenceu a Lead Clow. Está fechada há mais ou menos seis anos. E eu vim aqui para saber se você não deseja vir comigo."

Cara de pau... Na minha frente? O que ele pretende dizendo essas coisas?

Tenho a impressão de ver Saiyame estremecer dentro dessa camisa que não é sua. Ele deve estar tão espantado com essa ousadia de Li quanto eu. Ou pode ser que não, e que retribua a tranqüilidade que há nos olhos escuros e penetrantes dele. Ou talvez, o que me faz tremer nesses degraus, mas não pelos mesmos motivos de minutos atrás, ele retribua aquele olhar estranho que Li lançou a ele, quando estavam sozinhos na casa de Tomoyo. Talvez retribua o seu desejo.

Sinto que aquela minha mórbida alegria de logo antes, quando fizemos amor às pressas nessa escada que quase range tanto quanto as camas, se esvai num frio que começa no fundo do meu estômago, e de mistura com uma raiva que deixa minha boca amarga e seca. Cara de pau. Desgraçado. Dizer isso na minha frente, bem debaixo do meu nariz...

"Eu não estou brincando, e preciso que me responda isso agora. Você quer vir comigo?"

Saiyame ainda não respondeu. Escuto sua respiração daqui de onde estou, e não vejo seu rosto. Como gostaria de saber o que se passa com ele, o que pretende responder, até que ponto sente-se tentado a ir. Se ele disser que sim, eu vou impedi-lo nem que tenha de matá-lo. Ou mesmo que tenha de matar Li. Parece que ele está fazendo aquilo de novo, como se quando olhasse para mim, de repente, soubesse de cada pensamento meu, de cada coisa que se passa comigo. Cada medo e desconfiança, e me manipulasse, com esse olhar de quem sabe algo que eu não sei e no entanto deveria saber.

"..."

"Estou à caminho do aeroporto." – Li ajeita as lapelas do seu sobretudo e sua voz fica mais baixa, e seu tom, mais parecido com o que usou, quando quase beijou Saiyame, há tempos atrás, no hospital. Vejo sua mão segurar o queixo de Saiyame, e seus lábios se movendo de uma forma mínima, deixando uma promessa no ar que eu sei que ele não hesitaria em cumprir, pois no seu lugar eu faria o mesmo: - "Se vier comigo, nunca mais voltarei ao Japão."

"...Não."

"Eu posso lhe dar tudo o que sempre quis."

"Eu sempre quis tão pouco. O que você pode dizer que sabe sobre mim para prometer dar-me o que eu quero?"

"Me diga o que você quer então. Eu posso torná-lo possível." – Li lentamente baixa a sua mão, passando-a sobre o braço de Saiyame, com aquela intimidade que me incomoda terrivelmente, aquela posse que nem eu me atrevo a demonstrar sobre ele. E eu aqui... Nessa escada, sentado nos degraus, imaginando que finalmente teremos aqui a briga que estávamos precisando desde o começo dessa loucura toda, mas ao mesmo tempo um tanto inerte, alienado disso tudo, dormente... E furioso.

Essa resposta negativa de Saiyame não me convenceu. Ele hesitou. Se eu não estivesse aqui, provavelmente aceitaria. Estou assistindo isso calado, e nem sei porque. No fundo estou triste com a sua hesitação. Estou furioso porque respeito-o demais para voar encima de Siaoran aqui, na sua frente. Eu não estou na minha casa. E por que eu me importo tanto? Droga... Vá de uma vez! Eu sempre notei essa atração que oscila entre ódio e desejo que há entre vocês!... Consigo amantes muito mais... Não vou conseguir ninguém, ninguém vai me querer coberto de hematomas e marcas de unhas e dentes.

"Você tem poder, eu conheci outros com mais poder do que você, Siaoran Li. O que eu poderia querer, ninguém pode me dar. O perdão do qual eu preciso para dormir pelo menos uma noite em paz... Eu jamais terei."

Li baixa os olhos um momento, e afasta as mechas escuras de seu cabelo muito liso de cima dos olhos. Parece estar contendo um sorriso. Olha diretamente nos olhos de Saiyame, e depois nos meus, demoradamente, por cima do ombro dele. Aponta-lhe um dedo, perto do rosto, e diz, como se repreendesse uma criança, suavemente autoritário:

"Pare de falar assim. Veja a sua idade... Você pode ser perdoado pelo seu mau gosto." – Vai falando bem devagar, mas numa altura de quem planeja que eu escute cada palavra. Desgraçado, você nunca dormiu comigo para saber o que Saiyame viu em mim...! – "E não tente fazer desviar do motivo que me trouxe aqui. Não se preocupe..." – Ele continua apontando-lhe, e a cabeça de Saiyame balança como se ele olhasse atentamente para esse movimento, acompanhando com atenção como a mão de Li se move. O que há com ele? Nunca entendo nada do que faz! De vez em quando acho que é louco de pedra, realmente... – "Esse daí..." – Olha para mim, uma ponta de um sorriso sarcástico aparecendo no canto da sua boca. – "... Esse daí não vai fazer nada para impedir que você venha comigo. Ele não é seu dono."

Uma ova, Siaoran Li... Uma ova.

Você que pensa que eu vou deixar você levar de graça o meu amante, o meu namorado (nunca achei que um dia eu fosse dizer isso), para onde bem entender...

"Hã?" – Li diz de repente, sobressaltado. Não acredito... Nem eu acredito. Endireito-me nos degraus para ter certeza disso. Eu não acredito nos meus olhos. Não sei porque ele faz isso, essas coisas que ninguém espera que faça.

Saiyame está com o indicador de Li entre seus dentes, mordendo a ponta de seu dedo com um pouco de força, rindo, do nada, sem explicação alguma. Fica olhando para isso como se não lhe fosse algo de todo estranho. Nesse instante vem um eco de algo que Saiyame me disse certa vez, há muito tempo, que ele conhecia Li de quando eram crianças. Esse gesto, esse riso... Parece uma brincadeira de criança. Crianças um pouco perversas fazem isso, peraltas... Ele solta o dedo de Li de entre seus dentes e continua sorrindo, por um certo tempo, depois apenas se entreolham, e Li... Ele fica olhando para sua própria mão, pálido e ofegante, dizendo, como se apenas consigo:

"Você me traz recordações estranhas, Saiyame. Coisas que eu teria dado tudo para esquecer. Nessas horas, é como se você fosse outra pessoa. Sinto que não o conheço. Sinto que não consigo confiar em você, quando age dessa forma."

"Se eu estivesse no seu lugar... Eu jamais confiaria em mim." – Saiyame cruza os braços sobre o peito, desviando o olhar. – "Siga o seu caminho. Eu seguirei o meu. Vá para o seu encontro com Toya, ele deve ter coisas importantes a lhe dizer."

"Então você quer ficar? Ficar com ele?" – Aponta para mim com o queixo.

"..." – Quero acreditar... Como eu quero acreditar que foi um sorriso que desconcertou mais ainda Siaoran Li por quase um minuto inteiro de raiva e surpresa engasgados! Com esse sorriso, Saiyame poderia fazer o que quisesse de qualquer um de nós. Tomoyo, Li, Fujitaka, Sonomi, eu. Todos nós nos desarmamos com esse sorriso. Li se desarma como tantas vezes eu me vi sem poder responder.

Consegue recuperar um pouco da cor do seu rosto e quem sabe, o fôlego também. Eu me levanto, sem motivo, apenas para olhar melhor o que está acontecendo, acho. Poderia continuar quase deitado nos degraus, como estava. Olha para mim, e passa pelo lado de Saiyame, que se volta para ver o que ele está fazendo. Eu também olho, porque ele vem estar bem na minha frente, quando fico em pé, e me estende a mão, como se a me cumprimentar. Li está sorrindo. É muito raro vê-lo fazer isso, e mais estranho, é vê-lo sorrir para mim assim. Aquele brilho perigoso está nos seus olhos escuros, e acho que tem algo na sua mão. É um papel.

Está me estendendo isso? Quer que eu pegue?

O que terá nesse papel?

Estou curioso, essa mão está de certa forma como também a me cumprimentar. Que papel é esse? Tem desenhos...

Estendo a mão para pegá-lo, e nem consigo. Saiyame chega antes, me empurrando e pegando o papel antes de mim, se colocando entre mim e Li. E... E... O papel acaba de queimar na sua mão, se incinerar, iluminando seu rosto com um clarão. Do nada. De onde veio esse fogo, do nada? O papel desaparece numa chama alta e vermelha, que sobe e depois se consome, desaparecendo num monte de cinzas na palma de sua mão, e o mais incrível é ver ainda... Que ele não está machucado.

Li nos fuzila com um olhar estreitado de raiva, e Saiyame talvez por pouco não diga o que está atravessado na sua garganta. Mas seu olhar diz tudo, está furioso. Verdadeiramente furioso. Meu Deus, eu não queria estar no couro de Li neste instante!

"Sai daqui. Já disse o que queria dizer. E já teve a sua chance de conseguir também, fazer o que queria." – Saiyame diz, com voz baixa e tensa, deixando as cinzas se espalhando no chão. Olho para elas e logo em seguida para Siaoran Li, que está pálido como uma estátua, e daquele seu modo duro, não baixa e nem desvia os olhos dos dele.

"..." – Ele recua um passo, estreitando os olhos quando olha para mim, e apenas faz um aceno que sim, com a cabeça. Dá meia volta e sai, tão inesperado quanto entrou, e quando já está na metade das escadas da frente, a porta bate sozinha, num estrondo que faz o ar vibrar. Se eu não houvesse visto o que aconteceu no sótão dessa casa, agora sim teria certeza de que Li ainda está com aquela carta dentro de si. Estranho que desta vez ele não estava tão... Diferente de si mesmo quanto da última vez que o vi. Se o tal Clow que eles tanto falam existisse, teria um olhar como aquele, faiscante e insano. Mas não era o tal Clow que acaba de sair daqui, deixando um silêncio tenso para trás. Era apenas um Li que se conformou, que talvez tenha posto a mão na consciência, e que me faz entender porque Tomoyo nunca parecia se importar com isso.

Eu teria me importado se de repente Saiyame se atirasse nos braços dele...

"Saiyame?"

Acaba de me agarrar pelo braço e me arrastar para a sala de novo. Joga-me no chão e me força a ficar. Droga, pare com isso. Não está me ouvindo? Você adora se fazer de surdo, seu maníaco. Ei, ei, ei! Pare um pouco aí!...

"O que é?" – Saiyame se afasta de mim, fica sentado no chão, os lábios vermelhos e úmidos de saliva. – "Vai abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa que não entende..."

"Você... O que você acabou de fazer? Aquela coisa pegou fogo! Não queira agir como se nada houvesse acontecido! E esse... Esse Siaoran querendo que você me largasse?"

"O que você sabe sobre o que está acontecendo? Por que não cala essa boca?" – Começa a parecer triste e irritado comigo. Não gosto quando me olha assim, e muito menos de quando se esquiva da minha mão, como está fazendo agora. Às vezes acho que você só queria mesmo se aproveitar de mim. Ah, por que você sempre me faz sentir como um adolescente?

"Eu não vou me calar." – A raiva de antes, de escutar os desaforos de Li, vai cedendo, e no lugar disso... Em lugar de estar irritado... Eu só consigo me sentir pequeno e inseguro. – "... Você teria ido com ele?"

"Eu não teria ido... com ele." – Saiyame responde, fazendo menção de se levantar. – "Mas eu não posso negar... que temos negócios ainda por resolver. Você não entenderia, como não entende muito do que já viu acontecer. E o que eu gostaria de ter... Nem você, nem ele, e nem ninguém vivo... Poderia me dar." – Ele levanta e se joga num dos sofás, olhando para mim, e apenas para mim, como às vezes ele faz, como se eu fosse o seu mundo. E eu olho para ele sabendo que ele também é o meu.

"... O que você quer, afinal?"

"Sakura."

"Você a amava? O que ela era para você, enfim?"

"Ela era apenas uma criança..."

"... O que houve com ela?"

"..." – Ele sorri de uma maneira amarga. Umedece os lábios e ergue os olhos, e quando os volta para mim, são perdidos e brilhantes. Eu não o conheço. Nem de longe.

Vou ajoelhar ao seu lado, e não me contenho de colocar a cabeça sobre o seu colo – No que eu me transformei? Se eu tivesse um rabo, estaria abanando e latindo alegremente! Daqui a pouco vou aos extremos da felicidade se ele me colocar uma coleira e arranhar a minha barriga! – e com sincero espanto, ele faz o que nunca esperava. Eu esperava um afago. E Saiyame apenas se levanta do sofá e se senta ao meu lado, no chão, escorando-se no meu ombro, e depois, no meu peito, me fazendo me esticar no chão, e logo, com a cabeça no meu colo, abraça a minha cintura, me obrigando a fazer o milagre de não poder desviar os olhos dos seus, e mesmo assim, receber este olhar imensamente triste sem poder chorar de aflição em não poder fazer nada para ajuda-lo.

"Ah, Saiyame..." – Não é hora para dizer que o amo. Ele sabe. Só de você não ter me largado para correr atrás de Li, já me deixa feliz e saltitante. E quase sinto meu coração estourar, em lembrar daquele papel queimando. –"Eu... Saiyame. Eu queria dizer..." – Obrigado.

"Cale essa maldita boca, Hisashi." – Ele me fala esse desaforo com tanta doçura, e tanta impaciência ao mesmo tempo... – "Não me faça mais perguntas. O que eu nunca quis, você já me deu. Foi muito mais do que eu nunca mereci."

Aaah...

O que eu vou dizer?

Você também me deu uma coisa maravilhosa que eu nunca quis saber para que lado ficava. Essa coisa me faz ficar na beira daquele fogão, com uma colher de pau, mexendo caramelo com leite numa panela de esmalte. Essa coisa me faz calar quando você me manda ficar de boca fechada. Essa coisa me faz rir feito um retardado, quando estou sozinho. E me causa um aperto no peito, um engasgo... Em imaginar que pode acabar a qualquer momento. Afago seu cabelo solto, afasto-o de seu rosto e acaricio seus cílios, passo a mão por todo o lado do seu rosto morno.

Saiyame vem por cima de mim, solta seu peso, e escorrega para o meu lado, enlaçando meu pescoço com braços quentes e longos. Tire logo essa coisa... Essa camisa fica enorme em você. Você fica bem melhor como estava, momentos atrás, naquela escada, debaixo de mim. Ficamos calados, nos entreolhando. Não chore agora, Saiyame, pare de pensar nesse monte de assombrações que perseguem você, e até a mim, de vez em quando.

"Eu teria feito picadinho do Li, se você houvesse ido com ele." – Digo, no seu ouvido.

Venha cá... Aperto sua cintura entre os braços e ganho um beijo no canto do lábio, ganho também um toque gentil no meu cabelo, e a ponta dos seus dedos passando detrás da minha orelha. Rolamos no tapete até que ele fique sobre mim de novo, preparando as unhas para me arranhar, e já ensaiando morder a minha boca.

Pare com isso... Adora me maltratar, mas não vai gostar nem um pouco se eu lhe der a surra que merece, e nem se eu o tratar com o mesmo... com a mesma... delicadeza.

"Não..." – Resmungo, afastando-o, segurando seus ombros. – "Assim não."

"Você disse que eu poderia fazer o que quisesse..."

"Mas assim não..."

É.

Acho que Saiyame não sabe mesmo a diferença entre um carinho e um maltrato.

"Assim..."

São beijos úmidos e muito mais delicados do que os que estamos acostumados a trocar. A princípio, ele fica inerte, apenas respirando fundo. Está ficando escuro aqui... Ou sou eu? Ele desliza de dentro da camisa e fica quieto, os olhos fechados, suspirando. Bem melhor do que morder, não é? Eu que o diga. Ponho uma das mãos sobre sua testa, tentando não levar dentada nenhuma, e descubro, que a sua boca é cada vez mais deliciosa de ser beijada, cubro seus olhos e o beijo com mais força. E lá no fundo, somente depois de um tempo adoravelmente interminável, percebo sua língua se movendo num breve círculo, bem devagar, bem de leve, encontrando a ponta da minha.

Sim... Agora, sim. Assim mesmo.

Não temos pressa.

Pressa nenhuma.

Cubro seus olhos com a mão, e com a outra, enquanto seus lábios ainda estão nos meus, tento, sem palavras, convence-lo que tocar, sem as unhas, é bem melhor... Vou passando a mão, e depois a outra também, por suas costas. Sem unhas, entendeu? Devagar... Você aprende bem... Mas não tenha pressa.

Pressa nenhuma.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Terminamos no meu quarto, como deveria ter sido desde antes.

Mais uma vez mal nos tocamos, mas foi muito bom. Muito quente e lento, e parecido com a nossa primeira noite. Daquele mesmo jeito.

Quê importa que horas são, que dia é hoje, quem sou eu, ou onde estou?

Tem uma coisa linda e loura dormindo ao meu lado, quando acordo, e já deve ser bem tarde da noite. O resto... o resto tanto faz. Você me ensina como é bom apenas brincar, e eu o ensino a parar de me machucar. Às vezes imagino que estou tentando cuidar de um leão da mesma forma que se cuida de um gato, mas as diferenças são enormes. Preciso de um novelo de lã. E dos grandes!

"Acordou há muito tempo?"

"..." – Ele está deitado ao meu lado, mexendo no meu cabelo, passando os dedos por ele e imagino se quer puxar, quando enrola-os em uma mecha mais grossa...

"..." – Eu conheço esse silêncio. Saiyame nem chegou a dormir. Esta vai ser a segunda noite que ele passa em claro, e desta vez, parece menos afeito ainda a pelo menos cochilar. O quarto, e certamente todo o resto da casa, está mergulhado num escuro total. E está um pouco frio, em qualquer lugar que não seja perto dele. Sinto um frio no estômago de pensar naquele cara-de-pau tentando convence-lo a viajar com ele. Espero que o fato de Saiyame ter ficado calado antes daquilo acontecer com o papel, não tenha o valor de um talvez. Espero que o ruído distante de um avião passando, seja Li, e se eu soubesse que ele estaria sozinho naquele avião, teria esperanças de que caísse no mar. Não. Os peixes morreriam envenenados. – "Está preocupado."

"..." – Ele apenas chega mais perto de mim, afastando qualquer sensação de frio, com o calor intenso da sua pele. Os lençóis e os travesseiros estão no chão. Ele ainda está... Nunca deixa de ser uma surpresa maravilhosa sentir isso... Completamente nu.

(Comemore, Hisashi Wakai! Poderia ser Li quem estivesse desfrutando deste corpo que era virgem – virgem! – antes de seu dono me conhecer!)

"Ainda não me disse o que está havendo com você. Que pesadelo foi aquele que teve esta manhã?"

"Sonhei que você estava morto."

"..." – Se arrependimento matasse... – "Foi só um pesadelo."

"E se você realmente morrer?"

"Bom... Todos vamos morrer um dia..." – Engulo em seco, pousando a cabeça encima do seu braço.

"Eu não."

Brincadeira estranha. Coisa estranha de se dizer. Deve estar querendo me fazer rir dessa tensão toda. Eu sei que não é apenas isso, porém, não consigo mais pensar no resto, então apenas fecho os olhos, e quando estou quase dormindo, sinto seu beijo, bem lento, bem úmido e... E uma dentada nos meus lábios.

De-sis-to!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Acordo sem saber onde ele está. Mas nem chego a me preocupar. Escuto a porta ranger. Ainda está escuro. Ah, minha cabeça está pesada e minha boca está amarga... Não acredito que aqueles bombons de hoje à tarde me deixaram com ressaca! Eu nunca tive uma ressaca em toda minha vida! Levanto me segurando no espaldar da cama, e é um milagre que encontre meu jeans no chão. Hmm, estou enjoado. Indisposição alcoólica por causa de meia dúzia de bombons de licor. Mas ali deveria ter mais licor do que chocolate!

Nunca mais como aquele tipo de bombons!

Me lembro como um sonho de ter feito aquela loucura na escada, apenas para chocar quem estivesse esperando detrás da porta da frente. Eu deveria estar bêbado. Devo ter delirado também com aquele papel que quase pegou fogo sozinho na minha mão, porque sei que simplesmente não há nenhuma forma de justificar isso, e além do mais... É impossível que algo assim aconteça normalmente.

Estou com muita sede e vontade de comer alguma coisa doce.

Não sei se há laranjas na cozinha... Sempre deixo Saiyame come-las. É um autêntico espetáculo vê-lo comer qualquer coisa. Ele confunde perfeitamente o pecado da gula com o da luxúria. Fico excitado só de vê-lo lamber a ponta de seus dedos, quando os suja com alguma cobertura de bolo, algum glacê...

Minha cabeça está começando a doer.

Minha primeira ressaca. Que inesquecível!

Tomo coragem de terminar de vestir esse jeans e me arrasto até o outro lado do quarto, acendendo a luz, e fico cego por um momento, ofuscado, e com a dor de cabeça dando marteladas.

No corredor, noto que falta muito ainda para amanhecer, o que quer dizer que dormi mais cedo do que esperava. Saiyame está sentado no meio da escada, encolhido perto da parede. Logo no primeiro degrau, há uma garrafa vazia, de pé, e a tampa caída quatro degraus abaixo.

Engulo em seco, e vou me aproximando devagar. Acho que não me notou, se bem que tudo o que faz é tão imprevisível que não acho nada espetacular que estivesse me esperando aí.

Pego a garrafa vazia, afastando-a para o lado. Sorte que a clarabóia deixa esta parte da casa bem iluminada e...

Bourbon?

Saiyame estava bebendo?

E Bourbon?

Ahh...

Espero que ele não seja nenhum gambá. Realmente eu não sei nada sobre ele. Eu não o conheço, nunca vou conhece-lo! Eu nem sabia se ele gostava de beber! E somente esta garrafa vazia já diz que sim.

E Bourbon!

"Saiyame?"

Quieto. Mal reparo que está respirando. Talvez esteja dormindo. Se fosse eu, estaria em coma só com um copo de Bourbon. Quase morri com cheiro de formol na faculdade e estou amargando a primeira e espero que a última ressaca da minha vida por causa de doces.

Chego bem perto e sento do seu lado. Está todo enrolado rés à parede, dentro dessa malha velha e larga. Você gosta dela, não é? Não me importo que vista as minhas roupas, só acho estranho que goste tanto dessa.

"Saiyame?..." – Chamo de novo, abaixando o rosto para olhar para o seu.

Assustador.

Ele está bem acordado e com olhos muito abertos. Ergue-os para mim. O que está havendo? Está tenso, não tenho coragem de terminar meu gesto. Minha mão volta do caminho do seu ombro para o meu colo, hesitante. Não tenho coragem do toca-lo. Seus olhos, debaixo do azul claro da clarabóia, são amarelos e brilhantes, e me causam a mesma estranheza de dias atrás, quando vi o que se esconde detrás deles. Eu não gosto de pensar sobre esse assunto, e prefiro deixa-lo enterrado no fundo da minha consciência.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Saiyame – Ou seja lá quem ele for... – se encolhe mais e estremece. Está tremendo. Não acredito que esteja bêbado. Não está. Seu olhar é lúcido, e sua voz é firme e adulta, quando me diz:

"Eu tentei..."

"O quê?..." – Não estou, para variar, entendendo nada. Estou me sentindo apenas um rostinho bonito, pois nessas horas em que Saiyame me causa arrepios de medo, como agora, eu me sinto terrivelmente burro.

"Eu juro que eu tentei..." – Ele se aproxima muito de mim, de repente, e agarra a minha mão que está mais perto dele. – "Mas... Mas a culpa é sua, Hisashi Wakai." – Seu hálito tem todo o cheiro do Bourbon, e não sei porquê, de repente sinto uma vontade louca de beija-lo, e fico seriamente indeciso entre fazer isso e apenas correr pelas escadas e sumir pela porta da rua, para nunca mais voltar.

"..."

"Eu não consigo... Me perdoe. Eu não consegui." – Agora noto que ele está olhando, realmente, através de mim, falando comigo, porém, de uma forma alheia a distante, como se estivesse a ponto de se tornar mesmo outra pessoa, e bem na frente dos meus olhos. – "... Eu não consigo. E a culpa é toda sua!" – Ele continua falando, baixinho, perdido como um menino, exalando esse cheiro de bebida, e mesmo assim, eu sei que não está falando bobagens, ainda que não saiba que rumo é este que as suas palavras tomam.

Ele segura a minha mão com mais força, e me faz abri-la, enquanto se chega bem perto de mim, como se fosse me abraçar ou me beijar, e coloca alguma coisa nela. É alguma coisa fria... Estou assustado. Começo a lembrar de que ele poderia ter me matado a qualquer momento, bastasse querer. Quem sentiria a minha falta? Nesse país, ninguém. Ninguém certamente jamais saberia que eu sumi no mundo. Você está me assustando, Saiyame. Verdadeiramente. Ele me faz fechar a mão nessa coisa, e vai se levantando, furtivo, leve como um imenso felino, e me olha com os olhos de uma fera, através de mim, e me larga sentado nas escadas. Escuto o baque leve e surdo dos seus passos pelas tábuas do chão, e a porta do meu quarto ranger.

Noto somente agora que meu coração está aos saltos, e minha boca está seca. Minha cabeça parece que pesa toneladas e não consigo controlar o tremor das minhas mãos, quando as ergo, finalmente vendo o que ele colocou nelas.

É simplesmente a maior e mais afiada das facas da cozinha.

Deixo-a cair pelos degraus, e corro para o quarto. Espero que não tenha se ferido, espero que não tente fazer isso de novo. Espero que não seja tarde demais, embora sejam poucos momentos entre estas escadas e o quarto.

Você me assusta! Prometeu que não ia mais fazer essas coisas! Eu não o conheço, Saiyame!

Chego no quarto, e ele está, como se nada houvesse acontecido, deitado na cama, jogado, cochilando, seu rosto desanuviado, tranqüilo. Meu Deus, você é louco. Você é praticamente um psicopata. E como eu podia estar sendo idiota a ponto de achar que você era somente um garoto? Você não é... Você me assusta. Você é o meu sonho e o meu pesadelo, é um presente de grego que a vida me deu.

Tentando controlar o meu próprio nervosismo, puxo-o pelo braço, sacudo seus ombros até que abra os olhos, sonolento. Aproximo o rosto do seu e sinto que realmente está cheirando a Bourbon, eu não delirei nada daquilo. Ele não diz nada, e apenas fecha de novo os olhos, e isso me faz sentir quase grato. Eles estavam distantes e frios, apesar da cor. E eu sei que não está bêbado, e que vai agir como se nada houvesse acontecido, amanhã. Deito do seu lado e trago sua mão para perto do meu rosto, desenrolo seus dedos longos e brancos, procurando por sangue, qualquer ferimento... Nada. Não se feriu. Ainda. Mas ele poderia ter se suicidado, e eu nunca teria desconfiado de que queria fazer isso.

Por que as coisas estão seguindo este rumo? Tudo está culminando nesse maldito inverno que está chegando, e agora só piora, com a visita de Li, hoje durante o dia. E a sua lembrança de Sakura... Você não está... Você está nisso até o pescoço, seja o que for. Eu daria tudo para saber. Para ajudar. Você sabe mais do que me mostra. Você me diz menos do que eu pergunto. Faça tudo, até me mate, mas não me deixe...

Engulo em seco, e não atrevo a me mover, olhando fixamente para o seu rosto, até o momento em que a luz do dia começa a entrar pelas janelas. Sempre esperando... Pelo pior.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Parece que aquele abismo entre nós está se abrindo de novo. Ele sorri quando lhe faço agrados. Me diz desaforos quando faço alguma coisa de que não gosta. Faz eu me sentir um nada, fazendo de conta que nada está acontecendo. E mesmo tenso, de uma forma que não pode esconder, e que me deixa também assim, Saiyame passa o dia todo ao meu lado, conversando em voz baixa, apenas, ou então, calado, olhando para mim, até que seus olhos fiquem subitamente vermelhos como se ele fosse chorar. Nesses momentos, Saiyame sai de perto de mim, e por fim, se tranca no próprio quarto. Mas não passa a chave. Apenas quer ficar sozinho. Lembro com um calafrio daquele pedaço de lâmina na gaveta, e daquelas cartas.

Se é o que ele quer, que faça então o que bem entender.

Mas se você se matar, eu também vou morrer. Vou morrer de tristeza, com o coração esmagado de sentir a sua falta. Isso dói. Descubro que dói estar apaixonado. E dói mais do que tudo estar tão perto e tão distante dele. Também vou me fechar no meu quarto, e apenas fecho os olhos, esperando que tudo isso pare, e possamos voltar àquela tranqüila bagunça, nossas brigas por besteiras, nossas longas conversas pelas madrugadas, como quando estávamos no meu apartamento. Se você morrer... Eu espero tê-lo feito muito feliz nesse outono.

Fico olhando para o teto.

Já fiz tudo o que podia, e não agüento mais essa tensão toda. Já perguntei, já tentei entrar nisso à força, mas apenas sinto sua distância aumentar. Sinto sua vontade de se livrar de mim e sua impotência em fazer isso. Eu me sinto assim. Queria ter tido forças de levantar daquela cama e ir embora, quando estive pela primeira vez entre aquelas coxas inesquecíveis... Eu não teria me envolvido tanto. Eu não teria me apaixonado.

Seu pivete...

Nós sabemos que eu nunca teria ido embora depois daquela manhã.

E todo mundo sempre soube que eu já estava envolvido até o pescoço quando parei de chamá-lo de lesma.

Esfrego os olhos, tentando não cair no choro. Eu deveria invadir o seu quarto e amarra-lo no pé da mesa da cozinha até o próximo verão. Eu deveria lhe dar uma surra e nunca mais fazer nem um copo de leite com açúcar queimado para você. Eu deveria implorar para você esquecer tudo isso, e ir comigo para algum lugar que ninguém o conhecesse, esquecido no mundo... Algum lugar como... A cidade em que eu nasci. Lá você seria feliz. Sem passado, e sem futuro. Apenas um lugar cheio de sol... Como você.

Estou sufocado.

Olho para o lado e vejo Saiyame de pé, do lado de fora do quarto, olhando para mim pela fresta da porta. Não consigo sorrir para ele. Ele também não sorri. Sento na cama e estendo os braços para ele. Tudo tão simplesmente. Eu estou com muito medo, acredite. Muito medo. Ele entra no quarto e com um pulo já está sentado aqui comigo, me abraçando com força, como sempre faz, esfregando o rosto no meu ombro até que eu arranhe a sua nuca, e seus olhos se fechem. Sabe que eu lhe darei todos os abraços que nunca teve.

"Quer conversar?"

"Não."

"Quer comer alguma coisa? Está o dia todo sem comer nada."

"Não." – Sua voz é baixa e tímida, e Saiyame fala bem perto do meu ouvido, como se todas as respostas que ele me dá fossem segredos.

"Está sentindo alguma coisa? Às vezes você não fica muito bem..." – Maldito. Bebeu toda aquela garrafa de Bourbon e com certeza não deve estar nem sentindo uma dor de cabeça...

"Eu apenas estou cansado. Muito cansado." – Ele esbarra os lábios sobre os meus. Não chega a ser um beijo, é apenas uma carícia.

"Você estava bebendo esta noite? Senti o cheiro em você de manhã. Eu não sabia que você bebia..."

"Eu gosto. Eu sempre bebia escondido... quando era mais jovem." – Ah, está falando como se tivesse duzentos anos, de novo! – "Mas nunca fiquei daquele jeito... Tonto..."

"Bêbado?"

"É. Nunca fiquei bêbado. E eu nunca bebi quando estive com Sakura."

"E depois dela? "

"Então eu bebia muito, quando estava na Inglaterra. Eu trabalhava e guardava tudo o que ganhava. A bebida era de graça. Estavam apostando comigo e eu ganhava." – Ele respira fundo, perto do meu pescoço, e eu... Escutando tudo isso... Assim, de repente. Nem posso acreditar! – "Uma vez... Eu desmaiei de fome na rua."

"...!" – Eu não gostaria de ver algo assim, mas... Mas eu... Eu gostaria de estar lá, nessa hora. Para cuidar de você.

"E outra vez eu fui para o hospital... em Londres... Porque me encontraram na rua... E todos estavam dizendo que eu estava morto. Mas ninguém se importava."

"Foi um acidente?"

"Não." – Saiyame me faz escorar as costas no espelho da cama, e ele se debruça mais em mim, metendo uma das mãos por debaixo da minha camiseta, passando-a em torno da minha cintura. – "Eles me encheram de perguntas estranhas quando eu levantei, no dia seguinte. Eu não tinha aqueles papéis marcados com carimbos, que os médicos diziam que todos devem ter. Conseguir foi fácil, eu trabalhava com quem os fazia."

"Que trabalho era esse?"

"No porto. Eu carregava um fardo inteiro de grãos sozinho."

"..."

Saiyame é um completo estranho.

Eu não sabia nada sobre você. E estou ao seu lado, por bem ou por mal, há quase cinco meses! Eu nunca saberia que você trabalhava num porto, e nem poderia estar desconfiando, como então, de que talvez tenha quase morrido, como acabou de me contar, pegando aquelas cartas que você tem escondidas. Pergunto-lhe, depois de muito tempo calado, tentando me acalmar, o que ele quer fazer agora, que está se sentindo tão cansado.

Diz que quer dormir. Apenas isso. E depois de mais um longo silêncio, ele se acomoda melhor junto de mim, e afago seu cabelo louro, metendo os dedos entre eles.

Eu também me sinto muito cansado.

CONTINUA


	17. Meu Destino é Pecar 16

Meu Destino é Pecar Capítulo 16 

Acordo com algo se quebrando.

Ele disse que ia dormir, e colocou a mão sobre a minha testa. Fez aquilo de novo, me fez dormir e eu nem percebi! Preciso fazer força para abrir os olhos e ver o que causa este barulho todo, e continua, com o tilintar de vidro caindo pelo chão, estalando, quebrando.

Olho para a parede ao lado da cama e vejo que é o espelho que está quebrado. Ele quebrou o espelho? Por que? Não sei se estou acordado ou ainda sonhando. Na parede, tudo o que há é a moldura descascada e gasta do espelho, alguns cacos pendurados no seu alto, outros ainda caindo. Seja lá o que tenha acontecido, o espelho foi feito em pedacinhos. Mas é certo que também posso estar errado, e com a escuridão do quarto, tudo isso seja apenas um sonho mesmo. Posso estar apenas assustado com as coisas que estão acontecendo – se pelo menos soubesse o que é... Meu coração dispara com tudo e não consigo imaginar onde Saiyame pode estar agora.

Evidentemente, não há apenas cacos no chão. Pulo da cama e acendo a luz do quarto, e o que vejo tem a rara qualidade de me embrulhar o estômago. Após ficar ofuscado com a luz... Eu me encontro ofuscado pelas mãos brancas de Saiyame segurando os lados da moldura gasta do espelho. Todos os cacos afinal estão no chão. E eu também me sinto no chão, e realmente estou, eu faço mais força do que nunca, para ergue-lo daí.

Saiyame parece de pedra, e totalmente estranho a mim, ajoelhado no chão.

Eu grito com ele, tento faze-lo me dizer porque fez isso, e para nada ele responde. Apenas continua me olhando com aqueles olhos secos e selvagens, muito abertos e claros.

"Você quer se matar? Vai acabar me matando também!" – Arrasto-o pelo chão e o jogo encima da cama. Estou fazendo um milagre, estou me controlando para não bater nele. – "Vai acabar com nós dois!"

Estou tremendo. Não consigo tocar em você sem ter vontade de arrebentar seus lábios. Que susto que me deu! Encima da colcha da cama, tentando se apoiar da queda encima do colchão, Saiyame deixou um rastro vermelho e generoso de sangue. Fico parado, sem saber no que pensar, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Nós estávamos bem... Eu achei que você era feliz ao meu lado. Saiyame acabou de quebrar esse espelho inteiro com as mãos. Estou aterrorizado com isso. Eu quero ajudar... Eu só quero ajudar, mas não adianta dizer nada agora, ele não me escuta e nem olha para mim.

"Eu achei que tudo ia ficar bem entre nós..." – Tento tocar seu cabelo solto, mas ele se esquiva, e baixa o rosto, enquanto suas mãos bonitas apertam o tecido da colcha, encharcando-a de sangue. –"O que foi que eu fiz?..."

"..." – Saiyame se volta para mim de repente, e me agarra pela aba da camisa, com uma força que não condiz com a delicadeza que sempre achei que tivesse e que me surpreende e faz recordar imediatamente o modo pouco humano de agir que ele tinha, quando o conheci. Tento me soltar e não consigo. São as palmas de suas mãos que estão seriamente feridas e mesmo assim... Ele parece não sentir dor alguma. E nesses momentos, até seu olhar é assustador, e sua voz, rouca... Forte como um rosnado, diz alto para mim: - "A culpa não é sua! Não se envolva nisso!"

"... Está fazendo das nossas vidas um inferno."

"Você não sabe o que é o inferno, Hisashi Wakai!" – Ele grita comigo, algo como um rugido, como se essa voz não fosse sua. Seu rosto está muito perto do meu, e nada daquela mansidão de antes seria capaz de voltar a ele agora.

Silencio na mesma hora. Sua mão larga minha camisa e ele levanta, indo para a porta, e mesmo que eu esteja com medo de toca-lo, seguro seu braço com vontade e tento puxa-lo de volta. Eu não sei o que é o inferno... Lutamos durante um tempo, faço-o perder o equilíbrio e cair ajoelhado no chão. Agarro seus pulsos e grito com Saiyame, de novo, e de novo, e sinto que estou tremendo de raiva e tristeza, porque sei que ele precisa de ajuda... E com urgência. E eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não sei o que fazer nem quando suas mãos ficam bem na frente dos meus olhos, cortadas, repletas de pequenos cacos de vidro enterrados nas palmas, sangrando tanto que escorrem por seus pulsos finos e sobre meus dedos, segurando-os. Ele pode morrer... Eu posso morrer.

"Me deixe ajuda-lo..."

"Não..." – Ele diz num fio débil de voz, o rosto pálido, o cabelo solto nos ombros...

"Eu prometi..."

"Esqueça as promessas que me fez..." – Saiyame puxa as mãos de volta para si, apertando-as, cerrando os dedos, com força, e eu solto seus pulsos devagar, chocado e nauseado, em ver que agora o sangue goteja das suas mãos fechadas. – "... Não guarde lembranças de mim..." – Ele estremece um pouco, e fica parado, olhando para o vazio por uma verdadeira eternidade. Tomo coragem de toca-lo. Está gelado. – "Eu tenho tanto medo, Hisashi..."

Umedeço os lábios, engolindo em seco. Não posso entrar em desespero agora. O que está acontecendo, afinal de contas? Estamos os dois enlouquecendo dentro dessa casa velha, e por que eu não consigo deter a sensação de que você vai mesmo se matar, e na minha frente? Ficamos sentados no chão do quarto até que eu o levante pelos ombros, o faça se sentar na cama e puxo delicadamente suas mãos, abrindo cada dedo, fazendo espalma-las sobre as minhas... Meu Deus, Saiyame... Por que você faz isso? Você é só um garoto... O que você está engolindo todo esse tempo é muito mais grave do que um copo de veneno ou uma garrafa de Bourbon... Isso que o envenena, eu não posso curar com um copo de leite, eu lhe digo, estremecido de horror com o estrago nas suas mãos. Ele fez isso sem soltar um único pio de dor, mas é impossível que não sinta esses cacos aí.

Eu perco as contas de quantas vezes já o vi tentar se matar. Está tão frio... Tão pálido. Está tremendo, ofegando, vazio. Completamente vazio, desolado. Um dia, eu me lembro de que você olhou para Tomoyo como se não entendesse porque as pessoas fazem essas coisas... Agora eu vejo em você o olhar das pessoas que tem tanto medo da vida que acabam fazendo o mesmo que Tomoyo tentou fazer.

"Eu sempre achei que você não tinha medo de nada."

"Você não me conhece..." – Seus olhos se erguem para mim, como se ele tomasse todos estes longos minutos de silêncio, unicamente para prestar atenção em mim, cada detalhe do meu rosto. – "... Eu tenho tanto medo... Tanto medo... Que você não acreditaria."

Começo a puxar os cacos de vidro da sua mão. Ele nem se move. Puxo um pedaço de espelho fino e afiado. Incrível não ter cortado nenhum tendão. No entanto, quando o pedaço de espelho vem, um fio constante de sangue cai encima do meu joelho, manchando o jeans com várias pequenas manchas redondas e vermelhas. Agora eu acredito que você tenha medo de alguma coisa. Ele diz tão baixo quanto um mau pensamento, que está muito cansado, e que gostaria de dormir.

"Não." – Respondo, secamente.

Se ele dormir agora, pode ser que nunca mais acorde. Está pestanejando, tonto, e seguro seu rosto, mandando que olhe para mim. Saiyame volta um pouco a prestar atenção, e depois que faço o melhor que posso por enquanto, nas suas mãos, o levanto pelos braços da cama e o obrigo a se arrastar para o outro quarto. Esses cacos maiores pelo chão não são uma boa idéia...

"Me esqueça... Não guarde lembranças de mim." – Ele resmunga, um pouco sonolento, um pouco preocupado, tentando ficar no mesmo lugar.

"Seu filho da puta, não pense que vou deixar você conseguir fazer isso assim... Debaixo do meu nariz!" – Grito com Saiyame, arrastando-o pelo corredor, e só consigo porque a perda de tanto sangue o deixa desnorteado.

"Não!" – Ele tenta me empurrar, e não tem mais forças para isso.

Eu deveria chamar uma ambulância, leva-lo para um hospital. Seus lábios estão lilases. Eu já vi você morrer uma vez na minha frente, mais uma eu não vou agüentar. Eu sei que você não quer fazer isso... Eu sei que está com mais medo do que eu...

Deixo-o cair inerte sobre a cama, e puxo-o para se sentar. Afasto o cabelo de seu rosto e enxugo seu suor frio. Sem tirar os olhos de cima dele, vou até o banheiro e umedeço um pouco uma toalha limpa. Também trago uma outra, enxuta, e menos de dez minutos depois, até que eu consiga limpar suas mãos dos farelos de vidro, as duas estão ensopadas, e Saiyame, mais branco do que nunca, tentando se escorar no vazio e lutando para poder ceder à sonolência da hemorragia. Já gritei com ele, já puxei seu cabelo quando estava revirando os olhos, quase desmaiando, e já lhe disse coisas horríveis. Mas no fundo, eu também estou com muito medo. Medo por ele.

"Me... deixe."

"Não! Agora não! Não se atreva a dormir!" – Sacudo-o, tentando fazer o sangue parar de correr o bastante para passar as bandagens em suas mãos. –" Não se atreva a morrer..." – Estou cedendo... Não posso! Enrolo as bandagens o mais rápido que consigo... Por que estou tremendo? Estou acostumado a ver sangue, e gente querendo se matar é o que mais aparecia nos hospitais em que trabalhei. Penso na minha mãe, como há anos evito pensar. Não vou pensar nela. E nem vou pensar nas outras vezes que vi Saiyame tentar se matar. Ele estremece, o ar se soltando dos seus pulmões, caindo para trás, e tenho de puxa-lo com tudo, desacordado, para se sentar, mas está pesando... Ele pesa demais quando está desacordado. Esbofeteio seu rosto várias vezes, até que abre os olhos meio que sem saber onde está. Talvez nem tenha sentido os tapas. Move os lábios repetindo várias vezes aquilo que ele disse a todos em cujas vidas entrou e saiu sem que ninguém se desse conta, que eu não guardasse lembranças dele. – "Cale a boca e fique acordado!"

Termino de enrolar o outro lado de sua mão, e inutilmente agora, tento impedir que ceda e desmaie de novo. Agora, eu poderia quebrar seus dentes de tanto esbofeteá-lo e ele não sentiria e nem acordaria. Talvez nunca mais acorde...

Meu Deus... O que está havendo comigo? Estou chorando.

Saiyame fica jogado na cama, as roupas amassadas e manchadas, respirando irregular e lentamente. Ele olhava para mim como se fosse esta a última vez em que nos vemos. Ou se não fosse assim, então ele olhou para mim de forma a nunca mais se esquecer do meu rosto. É desse jeito que você disse que me ama? Minha camisa está toda manchada também... No chão, ao todo, há três toalhas completamente sujas de sangue e uma delas, se eu espremesse, gotejaria.

Tentando recobrar o sangue frio que sempre tive, levanto do chão e limpo o melhor que consigo a bagunça a redor da cama. O quarto em que costumo dormir está precisando também de uma limpeza, todos aqueles cacos pelo chão... Junto as toalhas sujas dentro de um saco de lixo que vou buscar na cozinha. Trago panos de chão para limpar o sangue que caiu também no chão do outro quarto. Recolho os cacos sentindo arrepios. Tenho a impressão de que alguém está me olhando do fundo do escuro azulado do corredor. Eu olho e não há ninguém, somente aquela garrafa vazia de Bourbon, no mesmo lugar, no mesmo degrau.

Como eu não desconfiei do que ele queria fazer?

Quebrou o espelho com as mãos... Jogo a camisa que estou vestindo fora e visto uma camiseta limpa. Prendo meu cabelo, porque esta noite mal começou, será muito se ainda for meia noite, e tenho muito o que conversar com Saiyame quando, e se – e pensar nesse "se" me faz nausear de tanta aflição – ele acordar. Deixo o saco de lixo num canto e volto para o quarto dele. Continua no mesmo lugar, e as bandagens estão úmidas nas palmas. Passo a mão por sua testa e ela está úmida e gelada. Puxo as beiradas da colcha de retalhos de sua cama e o enrolo nela. Eu deveria chamar uma ambulância...

Há algo entalado na minha garganta.

Suporto este algo pelo que imagino que sejam duas horas de total silêncio e imobilidade. Olho para aquela bolsa de couro que por todos estes meses e não sei por quantos mais, antes, não saiu de cima da mesma cadeira velha, encostada numa parede amarela que tem pequenas e cinzentas infiltrações perto do rodapé, e que fica bem na direção de um cabide de parede, mais acima, onde sempre está o seu casaco de camurça. Ele fica assustador vestido de preto, quando está com esse casaco, e assim, como está deitado nessa cama, vestido naquela minha velha malha preta. Seus lábios estão secos. Desço para a cozinha e trago gelo, um pouco de sal, e água com muito açúcar. Sento do seu lado e antes de fazer qualquer coisa, me inclino sobre o seu peito, escutando, e ficando aliviado por um momento, com as batidas fracas do seu coração. Tem um hematoma do lado do seu queixo, no seu maxilar. Bati demais em você para mantê-lo acordado. Passo a pedra de gelo por seus lábios até que ela derreta inteira. Depois outra.

Depois de mais uma meia hora totalmente imóvel, com se estivesse morto, Saiyame deixa sua cabeça tombar para o lado. Toco seu pescoço. Ainda está vivo e respirando. Fico passando a mão por seu cabelo, e faço derreter na sua boca mais uma pedra de gelo. Perdeu muito sangue... Nunca mais me dê nenhum susto como esse, digo, e me sinto vazio e inexpressivo.

Saiyame então abre os olhos, e olha para o teto por longos minutos. Depois vira a cabeça para o lado e olha para a porta. De resto permanece imóvel. Falo com ele, e Saiyame apenas volta a cabeça na minha direção.

Seus olhos continuam claros e úmidos, mas ele não chora. Nem parece humano, e se passa por detrás destes olhos algum sentimento, eu não o entendo, não é nada que possa ser avaliado por mim. Não é nenhum tipo de sentimento... Humano. Isso me assusta.

"Você não morreu..."

"Vá para o inferno." – Ele diz, somente movendo os lábios descorados, e o faz muito pouco, enfraquecido.

"De nada, Saiyame."

Ele fecha os olhos e deixa a cabeça tombar lentamente para o outro lado. Com o tanto de sangue que perdeu, com certeza somente amanhã vai ter forças de se levantar dessa cama. Talvez nem isso. Fico olhando para ele por muito tempo, e passo a mão por seu cabelo. Se me diz desaforos como este que acabou de dizer, é sinal de que está, afinal, tudo bem.

Amasso um dedo de encontro ao sal que está num copo e enfio na sua boca. Faço com que engula à força quase uma colher inteira de sal. Tenta me morder algumas vezes, mas isso é o de menos... Saiyame está sem força alguma para isso. Depois, um pouco mais de cor volta ao seu rosto e ele tenta se levantar.

"Vai tentar de novo?" – Pergunto. Não tenho mais disposição alguma de gritar com ele. Tudo me parece quase rotina agora. –"Você conseguiu a façanha de abrir até algumas veias dos seus pulsos. Como você fez isso? Nunca vi cortes de vidro assim... A impressão que tenho... É de que você quebrou o espelho... E esmigalhou os pedaços que sobraram... Entre as suas mãos."

"..." – Saiyame suspira, passando a língua sobre os lábios, quando sua cabeça pesa mais do que tem forças de manter erguida, e acaba se deitando de novo. Olha para baixo e levanta um pouco as mãos. As bandagens estão sujas, mas o sangramento parou. –"Você deveria ter dormido até de manhã."

Não é possível... Quem ia agüentar fazer uma coisa dessas consigo mesmo?... E num silêncio absoluto?...

"Você sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu sei que não vai tentar mentir, dizendo que foi um acidente. Você sabia até onde cortar para que sangrasse até morrer... Silencioso... Limpo... Eu apenas me pergunto... Por que você faz isso?" – Minha voz é impessoal, eu me sinto distante disso tudo. Se não for assim, vou cair me desfazendo em lágrimas e implorando por um final nesse pesadelo. –"... Se é porque não está feliz com isso... conosco. Se foi algo que eu fiz... Eu tenho defeitos, e fiz coisas muito questionáveis... Mas se você tem apenas até o inverno, eu quero saber... Se pelo menos você foi feliz neste outono, Saiyame."

"Por que você acordou?..." – Ele pergunta, baixinho, mas não fala como se esperasse uma resposta e sim pergunta para si mesmo, como se o fato de eu ter acordado fosse simplesmente a parte do plano que deu errado, justamente aquilo que ele não esperava que acontecesse.

"Pense ao menos uma vez... ao menos desta vez pense em mim."

"..."

"Egoísta."

"..." – Saiyame consegue apoiar as mãos no colchão e se sentar. Então, ele fica de costas para mim, o cabelo desalinhado, pálido, dentro dessa roupa larga. Escuto sua respiração bem lenta, indo e vindo, chiando um pouco. Espero que não tente ficar de pé. Se cair, vai ser um custo conseguir tira-lo do chão, pesando as suas toneladas quando desmaia... – "Você não me conhece... Para me julgar."

"... Eu?"

"Você não me conhece para me julgar." – Repete, mais alto, mais forte. – "Veja o que está fazendo comigo. Você só sabe me julgar... Eu me enganei muito com você, Hisashi."

"Mas?..." – Não acredito. Isso deve ser um pesadelo. O que espera que eu faça, grito, que eu ajude a puxar esse gatilho na sua cabeça? Que eu sirva o seu copo de veneno? Que eu fique sentado numa cadeira, assistindo o seu suicídio? O que quer que eu faça, afinal?

Saiyame nem se abala com isso. Com certeza essas são as palavras mais duras que nunca lhe disse. Sinto novamente que alguém nos observa do escuro do corredor. Levanto e fecho essa porta do quarto com uma pancada que ecoa. Chega de pesadelos, assombrações, e qualquer delírio de feitiçaria. O passado está do lado de fora. O meu e o seu, e quero que resolva, de uma vez por todas, continuo lhe dizendo, o que quer que eu faça afinal. Olho de novo para Saiyame... Não parece mais nada além de um garoto grande demais, tímido, sentado na cama, muito tonto e pálido.

"Olhe para mim."

Ele continua com a cabeça baixa, olhando para as bandagens manchadas que estão em torno de suas mãos e em torno dos seus pulsos. O que mais você teria feito se eu não houvesse acordado naquela hora? Enterrado pedaços de vidro também por seu pescoço? Engolido pedaços de vidro? Parece uma penitência... Você quer ser castigado de alguma forma.

"Olhe para mim quando eu estiver falando com você."

Ele olha. Seu olhar é pior do que um soco. Seus olhos estão muito amarelos, embora opacos, sem luz alguma, sem brilho. A cada vez que ele tenta se matar, a luz dos seus olhos se apaga um pouco e a cada palavra dura que lhe dirijo, essa luz se perde mais ainda. Agora, são como dois olhos de vidro, possuem cor, mas não possuem nenhum traço de vida. Apenas de tristeza.

"Você não tem nada a dizer? Não vai dizer nada?"

Seu silêncio é a pior parte. Ele vem crescendo de uma forma avassaladora, e eu sinto pela primeira vez toda a força daquela avalanche que corre no seu interior, eu sinto um peso inacreditável. São duzentos anos... De uma solidão e de uma tristeza profunda.

"Você me condenou... Veja o que fez comigo... Você só piora tudo, quando me salva. Você me faz perder a coragem que eu sempre tive." – Saiyame sussurra, como um vento selvagem, no meio de um silêncio que é mais do que um muro, é um mundo inteiro, feito de escuridão, frio e silêncio, que existe ao redor dele. – "Faz com que me arrependa do que quero. Você me condenou a voltar para aquela coisa... E espera que eu agradeça, sinceramente... Por isso?"

Ele segura a cabeça entre as mãos, esfrega os olhos, numa vertigem que o deixa subitamente mais pálido ainda. Ele começa a sorrir. Olha para mim e sorri. Amargo. Antigo. Estranho. Depois o sorriso desaparece no seu rosto. E fica apenas esse silêncio palpitando, e eu incapaz de ter forças ou vontade de fugir ao seu olhar, ou dar um passo para trás, recuar das coisas que ele emana e que me assustam. Fico vendo a dureza do seu olhar ir desaparecendo, até que eles estejam rasos e avermelhados. E Saiyame está apenas imóvel, no mesmo lugar, emanando essa vibração que soa como não sei quantas vozes falando ao mesmo tempo, através de seu silêncio, e de repente tudo o ao redor dele está escurecido, estrangulando aquele ar quente e dourado que sempre acreditei que tivesse, que parecia fazer parte de sua pele. Agora é apenas uma palidez dura, um olhar que me paralisa e faz engolir em seco. E de repente é só um garoto implorando:

"Me ajude."

As vozes param. O silêncio é puro e inteiro.

Ele baixa a cabeça de novo, como se houvesse dito algo que não devesse. Não entendo mais nada. Estou quase me acostumando a me sentir burro assim. Eu quero ajudar, mas não sei como, digo.

"Me abrace." – Ele olha nos meus olhos através de mechas louras e espiraladas. – "Não me faça chorar agora. Não agora."

Até o inverno... Já se passou todo um outono, e o inverno ainda não chegou. Este é o auge do nosso outono: cedo demais para morrer e tarde demais para amar.

Saiyame parece tão menor sentado nessa cama, impassível, sozinho, as mãos enroladas assim. Por que não tenho coragem de toca-lo? Eu nunca tive reserva nenhuma de toca-lo. Nesse momento, todavia, isso me parece errado, proibido, maldito... Eu me sinto amaldiçoado. Eu me sinto perseguido pela mais negra das maldições, eu lhe sussurro, desviando os olhos dos seus, me sentindo corar de vergonha do meu próprio medo.

"Então por que fez tanta questão de me manter aqui?" – Saiyame resmunga, e coloca os pés descalços no chão. Não deveria estar nem conseguindo sentar agora... Se ele conseguir ficar de pé, nem eu vou acreditar... Ninguém se recupera de uma hemorragia daquelas em tão pouco tempo. – "Eu não me lembro... de ter pedido em algum momento, para que você me salvasse."

Ficou de pé. Está bem ao meu lado, olhando para mim com cuidado, como antes de desmaiar, como se estivesse aprendendo cada detalhe do meu rosto, como se fosse esta a última vez que nos vemos. Ele parece sem equilíbrio a princípio e então, fica mais firme. Nunca vi isso acontecer. Nunca vi ninguém conseguir se recuperar desse jeito de uma hemorragia. Com que tipo de gente eu estava dormindo todos estes tempos? Não demonstra quase nenhuma dor, sobrevive a coisas que ninguém sobrevive, e praticamente sem seqüela nenhuma. Não gosto de pensar nas coisas que ele me disse um dia, naquela verdade estranha.

Eu me sinto horrível em não conseguir toca-lo. Eu me sinto amaldiçoado. Não. Eu sou a maldição da sua vida. Tanto eu quanto ele estamos presos um ao outro de uma forma que não podemos nos separar.

Vai deixando rolar por seu rosto impassível e constante um par de lágrimas grossas. Apenas isso. Ele passa o dorso das mãos enfaixadas por elas e depois disso, nem diria que ele é capaz de chorar ou de sorrir. Olha para a porta fechada, e depois para a janela da varanda. Depois para mim. Sinto a gaze de torno da sua mão passar por meu rosto, sinto a ponta dos seus dedos frios, depois sua mão no meu cabelo.

Começo a pensar no dia em que achei que ele pudesse me matar.

Saiyame se senta na beirada da cama, novamente, e tira a malha velha em que estava vestido. Depois, deixa cair no chão ao lado dela, a camiseta branca e impecável que estava vestido por baixo. Ele move as mãos como se elas estivessem livres das bandagens e como se nem estivesse machucado. Saiyame agarra a beirada do cós da minha roupa e puxa-me para perto dele, me obriga a sentar do seu lado, a deitar ao seu lado, na cama, a colcha apenas descendo sobre os lençóis e indo para o chão.

Não tenho como dizer que não ou reagir, apenas porque não quero fazer isso.

Eu me sinto mais do que amaldiçoado, eu me sinto a própria maldição da sua vida, e isso não é mais apenas uma forma de dizer que gosto de Saiyame. Eu me sinto preso a ele, ardendo debaixo de cinco beijos pelo meu pescoço, sobre aquelas linhas levemente vermelhas que as suas – curtas, arredondadas e inofensivas – unhas, deixaram em mim. O calor que sempre houve no seu corpo desaparece. É frio, silencioso, triste... Sinto que o matei. Sinto que salvá-lo foi pior do que se o deixasse morrer. Ele disse que o condenei.

Oh, não, isto está apenas na sua cabeça. Está apenas confuso. Amanhã vai estar tudo bem. Vai acordar e achar que ter esmigalhado cacos de vidros nas mãos foi uma grande estupidez. E eu vou pedir desculpas por esse roxo no seu rosto. Você vai me dizer coisas inacreditavelmente mal-educadas para se vingar das minhas palavras mais azedas. Você ainda... Ainda vai me amar. E eu ainda vou amar você.

Os lençóis se reviram e ele se levanta um momento. Respira fundo, se apóia nas paredes, e desliga o interruptor da lâmpada do teto. Tudo fica um breu. Nessa escuridão completa, eu não saberia contar depois, o que houve realmente, se foi um pedido de desculpas, se foi uma reconciliação, ou uma despedida, eu só sei que o abracei como se ele fosse a minha vida, e ele me abraçou, como se eu fosse a sua morte, e que estremeci de medo, entre suas coxas, e quando ele estava entre as minhas, só de imaginar que poderia perde-lo, algum dia.

Ele nunca me pediu nada... O que posso lhe dar são os momentos que estamos juntos, o calor entre nós, que inutilmente tenta aquecer a frieza dessa escuridão toda. Não precisa me pedir para que eu o abrace, finalmente. Nunca me pediu nada, e lhe dei tudo o que poderia, sem que nada me fosse cobrado. Eu lhe entreguei minha vida inteira. Eu me sinto tão feliz em senti-lo vivo e silencioso, se movendo contra mim, montado nos meus quadris, me cavalgando... Que eu poderia morrer de tristeza.

Por que estou triste? Nada disso vai se acabar.

Eu sei que esta é a última vez que você vai tentar se matar. Sinto-me aflito pelo que será de você daqui em diante. Você parece tão mais velho, e o brilho dos seus olhos, desaparecendo aos poucos... Eu o vi morrer a cada tentativa, e afinal, desta vez, o que vai restar?

Não sei. Amanhã, debaixo da luz do dia, vou saber se essa sensação é verdadeira, se a luz dos seus olhos realmente se apagou. Amanhã...

Amanhã... Vai ficar tudo bem.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Amanhece com chuva, e pelo barulho, poderia jurar que o gelo do inverno está vindo junto com ela, pelo barulho forte que faz sobre a clarabóia.

Sinto a cabeça pesada e um peso maior ainda sobre o peito, e quase sinto aquele cheiro de sangue que estava saturando o ar, quando estava catando cacos de espelho enterrados nos pulsos de Saiyame.

Ah...

Esfrego os olhos, engolindo em seco o medo que não me abandonou desde ontem.

... Eu nem ao menos sei como ele se chama realmente...

Nem preciso olhar para os lados para saber o que está acontecendo ao meu redor. Está bem debaixo do meu nariz. Tudo, a casa inteira, a despeito da chuva desabando do lado de fora, sacudindo os salgueiros, está numa calmaria de morte, silenciosa e vazia.

Absolutamente vazia.

Vou me sentando na cama, tão chocado comigo mesmo que nem consigo ter pressa. Tudo parece distante como um sonho, nada do que eu toco me traz uma sensação de apoio, de realidade. Não consigo nem pensar em nada, porque não sei o que pensar. Das roupas e cobertas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão, não há nenhuma. As minhas roupas, que estavam caídas ali, estão dobradas e deixadas sobre a cadeira. Aquela cadeira... E a bolsa de couro que estava ali, até a minha última recordação, que eu sempre imaginava que estava ali por puro desleixo... Aquela bolsa não está mais lá. E o casaco que eu me acostumara a ver mais na parede do que vestido em Saiyame... Também não está no gancho.

Sinto um arrepio de frio.

De repente esta casa me parece imensa e gelada, fria nos sentidos mais amplos. Em todos.

Visto minhas roupas, sem avaliar se estou realmente acordado ou se isto é apenas uma brincadeira de mau-gosto da minha cabeça. Lembro imediatamente daquele pesadelo que tive uma vez, que eu sempre despertava dentro do mesmo sonho, e a cada vez era pior, até que a última vez... No último despertar, eu descobria que era tudo apenas um sonho. No banheiro, tudo está impecavelmente limpo, nem sequer as marcas de sangue que mancharam a louça da pia, quando lavei minhas mãos ontem.

Abro as gavetas, lentamente, vendo-as todas vazias. Nem as roupas de Saiyame, nem seus papéis, e nem aquelas duas cartas, nem o pedaço de ferro que ele guardava. Nada.

Estou engasgado quando saio para o corredor, e aquela sensação de um par de olhos invisíveis me acompanhando de repente me amedronta. Esta casa inteira me causa medo e vazio. No outro quarto, não há nem sinal da moldura, do sangue pelo chão, e nem da colcha e dos lençóis sujos. Apenas o colchão sobre o estrado. Onde havia deixado o saco de lixo com as toalhas e os panos de chão sujos, não há nada. Nem a mínima mancha.

Quando chego na escada, o meu vazio aumenta. Agora sou eu quem me sinto inteiramente silencioso, e tão apavorado, que não consigo reagir. Apenas vazio. A garrafa de Bourbon não está mais lá, e nem a tampa. Tudo está escuro, de tal forma que até a luz do dia que entra pela clarabóia entra em faixas de cores frias, que agoniam de ver, e descendo as escadas, eu encontro... Oh, sim... Como eu poderia ter esquecido disso?

Meu suéter preto, que Saiyame sempre vestia... Dobrado impecavelmente, repousado no último degrau... E encima dele...

Eu poderia rir...

Eu poderia chorar...

Eu poderia gritar de raiva agora...

Eu deveria me matar de tanta tristeza...

... O meu relógio está lá, encima da malha.

Eu nunca o havia perdido. Saiyame é que o havia escondido de mim.

Por que eu nunca percebi o que ele queria me dizer?

Tão silencioso.

Está tão frio aqui.

Passo a mão sobre a malha desbotada. Está fria, ela não guardou o seu calor. No meio da trama da gola larga, um fio de cabelo louro está entrelaçado com a linha. Está com seu cheiro... Parece uma roupa que estivesse no sol. Alecrim... Madeira... Cheiro de sol.

Não consigo me mover, fico imóvel, sentado nesses degraus escuros, nessa casa escura e assombrada por fantasmas que só estão me mim. E esse fantasma que me persegue, esse frio que me faz ter calafrios. Foi tudo um sonho? Esse fio louro debaixo dos meus dedos... Não pode ter sido apenas um sonho.

Passo a mão por meu pescoço. Eu sei que não pode ser um sonho.

Fico olhando sem noção alguma de tempo, para o suéter no meu colo, apertando o relógio na palma da mão.

Fico olhando para o fio louro no meio do tecido preto, e tão cheio de coisas na minha cabeça, e ao mesmo tempo tão vazio de tudo, que nem percebo... Que estou chorando. Me sinto ofegante e desolado. Vazio. Você sempre tinha razão. Eu não conhecia o inferno. Agora eu conheço o inferno que sempre foi a sua vida. É imenso, frio, vazio...

Essa solidão é o seu inferno.

Agora também é o meu.

Por que você fez isso comigo?

Minhas lágrimas caem sobre essa malha. Ainda tem o seu cheiro, é tudo nessa casa que diz que você um dia esteve aqui. Eu não posso ter sonhado com você. Uma pontada atravessa a minha garganta e eu começo a soluçar, baixo, sentindo tanta dor dentro do meu peito que me sinto feito do mesmo silêncio que acompanhava Saiyame.

Esse nem sequer era seu nome.

Por que fez isso comigo?

Que dissesse que não me queria mais... Que dissesse que eu o magoei...

Agora é tudo escuro, turvo de lágrimas... Completamente silencioso.

E vazio.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Tomoyo!" – Grito a primeira vez, na porta da casa de Tomoyo. O portão da frente estava aberto. –"Tomoyo!" – Repito, tentando ver alguém nas varandas. Está chovendo ainda. Está frio... Estou ensopado, e nem sei que horas são. Deixei o relógio no mesmo lugar em que o encontrei. Tempo... Quê importa agora? – "Tomoyo!"

As empregas estão me escutando, chamam Tomoyo quase aos gritos também, enquanto uma delas vem abrir a porta. Entro. Estou tremendo, e Tomoyo abre os maiores olhos de espanto que já vi quando me vê nesse estado, na sua sala. Ela dispensa as empregadas e me chama para dentro.

"O que está acontecendo?" – Tomoyo pergunta, fechando as cortinas de uma das salas, E olhando para os lados do corredor antes de fechar as portas. –"O que houve com você, Hisashi?"

Não consigo falar. Estou engasgado e nauseado. Minha garganta está ardendo e estou tremendo inteiro.

"..."

"Hisashi, eu preciso saber... Eu não posso ajudar, se não me disser."

Baixo a cabeça. O que eu posso dizer?

"Ele desapareceu."

Tomoyo fica, por um instante, tão branca quanto sua blusa, e depois entreabre os lábios, como fosse falar. Acaba ficando calada, e esse silêncio tenso entre nós dura o tempo em que ela vai até um armário perto da parede oposta e tira de dentro dele uma garrafa de vodca pela metade. Abre a garrafa e toma um generoso gole. Empurra a garrafa nas minhas mãos e também bebo. Isso me aquece um pouco. Apenas um pouco.

"Quando?"

"Não sei. Esta manhã. Não sei."

A garrafa volta para o armário e Tomoyo se senta num dos sofás. Não me manda sentar, deve saber que eu não aceitaria. Seu rosto bonito se torna tenso e apreensivo.

"Ele foi para a China." – Ela diz, direta, em voz baixa. –"Eu sei que Li esteve na casa ontem, fazendo-lhe aquele convite."

Devo ter arregalado os olhos quando Tomoyo diz isso. Ela continua, dizendo que sabe, inclusive, que o convite foi categoricamente recusado, e que sabia, desde o princípio, que Li não iria na casa apenas para isso. Tomoyo me diz... que ele certamente preparara um presente para mim.

"Li não estava... sozinho. Havia algo com ele, Hisashi, e eu não sei o que era. Acredito que por isso ele estivesse tão diferente, às vezes." – Ela suspira. Me manda esperar e sai rapidamente da sala, voltando quase em seguida, com um bloco de papel nas mãos e uma caneta. – "Ninguém deve saber que eu estou fazendo isso, e nem conversando sobre essas coisas com você. Eu não quero voltar para aquele maldito hospital."

"O que?..."

"Li tinha um encontro marcado."

"Mas?..."

"Saiyame também."

Estremeço. Respiro fundo tentando achar um significado para o que Tomoyo está tentando me dizer. Ela parece tão madura, tão parecida com Sonomi, agindo com essa segurança. Há seis meses atrás, eu acreditava que nem fosse capaz de atravessar uma rua sozinha. Saiyame fez milagres aqui, realmente.

"Uma vez, perguntei se ele poderia ficar até o inverno, e Saiyame me disse que não. Perguntei porque, e então ele me disse que tinha um encontro marcado com alguém, que ainda não sabia onde seria. Sabia apenas quando."

"A carta de Touya, irmão de Sakura... Então Touya era quem tinha esse encontro marcado com Saiyame? Ele sabia que de alguma forma... isso é impossível..."

"Impossível ou não..." – Tomoyo começa a rabiscar algo sobre o papel. – "... Tudo leva a crer que Touya sempre soube que aquele garoto ocidental um dia chegaria a esta cidade, e se aproximaria de nós. De mim, de Li, de minha mãe, do Senhor Fujitaka... E eu sinceramente, Hisashi... Sinceramente duvido que você estivesse nesses planos."

Ela rasga o papel do bloco e me entrega. Faz um sinal com o indicador sobre os lábios, para que eu não diga nada sobre o que está escrito nele. É um endereço, de um bairro de Hong Kong.

"Nada do que aconteceu entre todos nós foi meramente um acaso, eu acredito. Não sei porquê Touya faria algo assim. Não faria sentido. Ele saiu do país há dez anos..."

"Quando Sakura morreu... Ele estava envolvido na morte dela?"

"Não." – Ela faz uma longa pausa, deixando o bloco de lado. – "Mas eu e Li estávamos. Outras pessoas também estavam envolvidas nisso."

"Saiyame...?"

"Impossível."

"Muita coisa que parece impossível está acontecendo. Touya sabia, então, que a carta em que ele estava marcando o encontro com Siaoran de certa forma seria comentada com Saiyame? Isso é impossível. Que tipo de assuntos eles poderiam ter, Tomoyo?"

"Eu não sei."

"Um dia, Saiyame me disse que conhecera Sakura."

"Impossível." – Mal tenho tempo de terminar a frase, a voz melodiosa de Tomoyo ganha uma nota de raiva, me faz silenciar.

"..."

"Impossível, Hisashi. Eu era a melhor amiga de Sakura." – Ela se levanta, dá um passo na minha direção, e ela parece tão irritada como que falei que sem pensar acabo recuando, para o lado da mesa de centro. – "Eu o teria conhecido. Eu teria me lembrado dele. Eu era a melhor amiga de Sakura. Eu estava com ela em todos os momentos! Ela só confiava em mais uma única pessoa além de mim!"

"... Ele contou coisas de Sakura que realmente eu achei que só você poderia saber. Eu acho que você nunca falou dela para ele."

"Nunca." – Tomoyo fica parada. Olhando para o chão. –"Você não sabe o quanto que eu a amava. Há recordações de Sakura que eu nunca partilharia nem mesmo com Li, muito menos sabendo que eu a perdi para ele, um dia!" – Tomoyo então chuta violentamente a mesa de centro. Ela tomba e se arrebenta no chão. Vários pedaços de vidro se espalham. Ela olha para eles e depois para mim, calma como uma menina, e sorri: - "E você acha que eu as partilharia com Saiyame, vendo nele um olhar que eu só vi uma única vez em toda a minha vida, no rosto da segunda pessoa em quem Sakura mais confiava, além de mim?"

"Quem?..." – Por isso... Por isso ela dizia aquelas coisas sobre ele...

"... Ninguém. Apenas um fantasma, Hisashi. Saiyame não tem culpa de nada do que aconteceu, se é que ele conheceu Sakura quando ela estava viva. Ele não poderia ter sido mais do que uma criança quando a conheceu. E eu só posso agradecer a ele o bem que me fez..."

Aperto o papel na mão, pensando em tudo isso. Ao contrário do que ele gostaria, ele não será esquecido facilmente da vida de nenhum deles. E nem da minha. Não adianta correr agora, a chuva está longe de estiar.

"Se Saiyame realmente conhece Touya, e os assuntos que têm envolvem a mim, Li e sabe lá quem mais... Eu não quero saber. Eu acredito nisso. Não acredito que Saiyame houvesse ido por causa de Siaoran." – Eu também não acredito, ele teve todas as chances para fazer isso. O sorriso de Tomoyo diz que ela também deu todas as chances para que isso acontecesse. E se houvesse acontecido, não teria se importado, a não ser que Siaoran houvesse deixado todas as cortinas cerradas. Quando olho para seu rosto de boneca, sempre me esqueço de que ela é uma caixa de surpresas, nem todas agradáveis, e os pequeninos cacos da mesa de centro me mostram isso claramente.

Ela não é a única pessoa imprevisível que conheci, desde quando ganhei essas linhas no meu pescoço.

"Não fique remoendo por coisas que só estão na sua imaginação." – Ela sorri, endireitando os ombros e afastando a franja escura dos olhos. – "Não espere a chuva passar."

Ela tem razão.

Não há mais o que dizer.

É uma pena que eu saiba que nunca mais a verei. Provavelmente, nunca mais verei nenhum deles. Ou pode ser que eu esteja enganado, como em muitas coisas eu sempre me enganei. Estou sempre apostando alto e perdendo.

Vou saindo, sem me despedir de Tomoyo, e sem ela dizer nem um breve "adeus" para mim. Para que? Nunca saberemos se vamos nos ver de novo. Está escuro nessa sala. Encontro a porta e já estou no corredor quando escuto-a dizendo:

"Ele beija gostoso, não é?"

Não acredito que Tomoyo acabou de dizer isso na minha cara! O que é isso? Não existe mais propriedade privada nesse país?

"O quê?" – Eu sabia. Eu sabia. Eu sabia. Eu sabia...

"Eu estava brincando..." – Ela dá um risinho, lá do fundo da sala, sentada no braço do sofá, acenando como uma menina travessa.

Nem parece que acabou de destruir aquela mesa com um chute só. Sinto uma ponta de admiração por Li. Eu não teria coragem de dormir ao lado dessa mulher.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Volto para a casa vazia, tranco todos os quartos, deixando-os do mesmo jeito que os encontrei. Fecho as janelas, limpo a geladeira e a deixo aberta. Tudo já estava limpo antes. O único sinal de vida que havia na cozinha quando entrei lá era uma tangerina esquecida no cesto da mesa. Vai continuar aí. É uma tangerina de cera. Quase me enganou.

Deixo um bilhete para a dona da casa, e a chave de luz fechada... Deixo meu relógio ainda no mesmo degrau em que o encontrei. Não vou precisar dele... Tenho de morder o lábio para não chorar tudo o que já chorei e mais pouco, mas eu não choraria de tristeza, eu choraria de raiva. Eu choraria por qualquer coisa, menos por tristeza, quando toco a malha que deixei embolada ali, no degrau. No entanto, eu não tenho orgulho, deixei qualquer dignidade do lado de fora dessa casa, quando abri a porta da frente aos chutes, naquela noite estranha. Embolo a malha e ela cabe com perfeição dentro da minha bolsa.

Estou irritado apenas porque essa dor de cabeça não passa e porque estou encharcado. Arrumo minhas coisas na minha bolsa e pouco depois estou no metrô de volta para meu apartamento.

Sinto frio, as pessoas estão olhando para mim e sei o motivo disso. Não é porque não me pareço com elas, por meu cabelo não chegar a ser preto, ou porque meus olhos são verdes, ou porque seja mais alto do que vários deles. Estão olhando porque estou muito pálido, desfeito, o cabelo desalinhado, certamente notam que estou tremendo um pouco, e meus olhos estão vermelhos.

Mas eu não estou triste.

Não mais.

Estou furioso.

Tomo um banho e mudo de roupa quando chego em meu apartamento. Antes de sair, deixo um recado na secretária eletrônica, dizendo com todas as letras o que passa por minha cabeça. Realmente não estou nem um pouco interessado no que as pessoas vão pensar escutando isso. Ninguém que não queira apenas uma esplêndida noite de sexo telefona para este número, e há tanto tempo que não paro aqui, que a maioria delas já deve ter desistido.

Arrumo minha bolsa com tudo o que tenho, e não é muito, menos do que sempre achei que tivesse. Tiro as fotografias da minha família de dentro do álbum, tiro roupas do armário, e penso naquela camisa vermelha que dei a Saiyame, ela era a única das suas roupas que estava ainda na casa. Como meu suéter, o seu cheiro estava nela. Não olho para trás quando saio do apartamento. Não me volto para olhar nada do que estou deixando para trás fazendo isso. É uma vida inteira. É uma vida sem ele, que sempre me pareceu ser, na verdade, um pesadelo para o qual eu não quero acordar.

Como estou irritado!...

Estou agora, com um humor tão péssimo que poderia derrubar aquele maldito e ridículo esqueleto de ferro – A tal daquela Torre que quando crescer quer ser a torre de Paris – que fica encravado no meio da cidade, apenas com um chute. Eu poderia incendiar aquele pingüim plantado naquela praça, o qual representa a síntese de todo o mau gosto da humanidade, eu poderia enfim... E deveria... Tirar a asquerosa Senhora Iketani do meu caminho e da minha vida, somente empurrando-a pela escada abaixo.

Mas... Ela está diferente. Não sei o que é, mas está diferente.

"Boa tarde, Wakai."

"Era."

Acho que ela vai me morder, está mostrando os dentes para mim. Ah, não, isso é um sorriso. Ela passa do meu lado piscando um olho. É o fim do mundo, mesmo. Não bastasse tudo estar me acontecendo de uma única vez, e mais aquela brincadeira de mau gosto de Tomoyo, agora minha senhoria está dando encima de mim...

Depois de quase um minuto todo de choque, resolvo sair praticamente correndo daqui. Tenho o dinheiro dos meus pagamentos como enfermeiro de Tomoyo bem guardado, e as economias que fazia para voltar... Que estranho dizer... Voltar para casa.

Casa é onde o coração está.

Mas meu coração... Eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde esteja...

Tarde demais para pensar nisso. O meu vôo sai dentro de uma hora.

CONTINUA


	18. Meu Destino é Pecar 17

Meu Destino é Pecar Capítulo 17 

"Você já esteve lá antes?"

"Já. Mas isso foi há muito tempo. Eu era outro. E você também."

"É estranha a naturalidade que você se refere a mim." – Ele diz, erguendo os olhos por um momento de uma revista cujas páginas ele observa apenas pelas imagens. As palavras escritas são em uma língua estranha a qual não compreende.

"A ele, também..."

"Nós somos um. Não nos imagine como vidas separadas."

O homem torce o cigarro no cinzeiro da mesa da sala de espera de um hotel. Mais de vinte e quatro horas dentro de um avião nunca lhe faziam bem, e ele perdia toda a noção de espaço e tempo. Os hotéis são todos iguais. Agora, por exemplo, sentia-se a mais de um continente de distância, apenas o cheiro do jantar do buffet anexo, os legumes fritos, os mariscos e o cheiro das frutas dos arranjos era o que destoava da sua sensação de ainda estar na Inglaterra.

"Nunca imaginei."

"..."

"Algumas vezes é estranho, e eu já estou acostumado. Gostaria de saber como alguns tipos de pessoas se sentiriam." – A acende outro cigarro, tragando profundamente. Da poltrona oposta à sua, um homem de aparência ocidental observa-o com atenção para logo distrair-se com seu livro mais uma vez. O menino também observa, mas não se distrai facilmente. –"Ele por exemplo." – Deixa o cigarro de lado por um momento esse inclina para perto do ombro do garoto, apontando discretamente o homem que estava tão atento um minuto atrás. –"Ele nem imagina... Não faz idéia. Ele não sabe, ele jamais imaginou. Eu tenho uma curiosidade terrível sobre o que aconteceria..." – Não sorri, ele nunca fala sobre esse assunto, e cada palavra sua é valiosa neste momento. – "...Se alguém como ele... Conhecesse alguém como você."

O garoto olha demoradamente para ele, sério, como se refletisse cada letra. Por fim, apenas sorri. Depois ficam em silêncio, como qualquer um naquela sala de espera. Aquele homem não termina de saborear seu cigarro:

"Senhor Touya Kinomoto, o táxi já está com sua bagagem, e está esperando-o para o aeroporto. As reservas do vôo para Hong Kong foram confirmadas." – O funcionário do hotel inclina-se para a frente, fazendo a reverência. – "A gerência do Hotel Hilton de Macau agradece a sua visita. Volte sempre, Senhor Kinomoto."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Longe dali, sem saber onde está, sem entender o que as pessoas dizem, e depois de horas sem dormir, ele se sentia irreconhecível. Estranho num lugar de estranhos. Numa loja de ervas, souberam dizer-lhe em inglês, que estava no caminho certo para o lugar onde queria ir. Mais ao norte, sempre pelo porto. Mais tarde, alguns turistas japoneses souberam explicar melhor o lugar para onde queria ir. Ao norte, realmente, por esta rua, suba uma alameda, deve ser alguma das casas centenárias. Agradeceu precipitadamente, e quando seu sapato bate em uma pedra solta, ele então olha para baixo.

Paralelepípedos, uma alameda larga, que sobe, a partir de uma praça cheia de pés de romã. De um lado, haviam as árvores protegidas por altos portões de ferro, tão próximas uma das outras que não é possível ver a casa com clareza. Do outro lado, ciprestes ao redor de um casarão. Ele segue andando com firmeza, a lembrança do que sempre achou loucura, tomando ares de realidade.

E não apenas isso, uma estranha sensação de algo familiar. Quase uma náusea, e ele sente suas mãos ficarem frias quando a realidade toma a forma de um alto portão, com um brasão em que há um remo e uma âncora, um amplo gramado. Muros cobertos de hera e um jardim com pessegueiros desfolhados e roseiras ressequidas pelo inverno. Um caminho de pedras indo do portão até a porta de um grande palacete negro, de pedras escuras e telhado de ardósia. De todas as janelas laterais... Apenas uma possui grades. E além dela, e estranhamente, apenas as janelas do que imagina que fosse um sótão.

Por um tempo fica parado na frente do portão, segura uma das bandas da grade e empurra. Apesar da ferrugem, o portão desliza, o bastante para que ele passe ali, de lado. Seus joelhos tremem. Cada passo é custoso se traz um sentimento estranho. Tem vontade de fugir, mas a teimosia e a raiva, mais do que a coragem, o fazem entrar.

Está tudo vazio do lado de fora, e imagina que a casa também. Repousa uma das mãos sobre a madeira e espera, sinceramente, que o papel na sua mão esteja dizendo o número errado, pois as sensações de pisar naquela soleira são tão diversas e intensas, que ele não sabe se pode agüentar, ou enfim, apenas render-se e acreditar nas palavras de...

"Cerberus."

A casa não estava vazia. Há alguém que ele conhece muito bem, sentado no chão, numa grande sala vazia, de costas para a porta. Este alguém não vira-se. Ele não sabia dar-lhe um nome, pois nunca soubera qual poderia ser o seu verdadeiro.

"Cerberus está morto." – Ele responde, imóvel, sentado no chão, olhando para uma lareira queimar continuamente uma pilha de jornais amassados e torcidos, e um resto de carvão.

Ele entra e cerra a porta. Está cansado e muito abatido. Aquele viço, aquele ar dourado e selvagem... estão perdidos.

"Cerberus morreu há um ano atrás." – Ele continua, sua voz rouca enche o ar da sala vazia com uma reverberação de eco. – "Há um ano atrás, eu nasci, eu acordei em uma igreja tão velha quanto esta casa, numa cidade feita de neve. Então, um anjo colocou uma flor nas minhas mãos."

"Saiyame..." – Ele se recorda do nome que embalava cada suspiro seu, que acompanhava cada palavrão que ele praguejava...

"Naquela noite, eu escolhi ter mais uma vez o nome que me pertencia, quando eu ainda era batizado frente ao Deus dos cristãos. Isso porque... Cerberus está morto. Aquele que eu era... Está morto."

"..." – Ele escuta. Está estarrecido demais para responder, e sente-se tão ... Burro, que por pouco não dá meia volta e volta para o país que abandonou. – "... Saiyame."

"Era assim que eu era chamado pelas outras crianças da Missão Inglesa, desde o dia em que cheguei lá. Antes, eu tive outro nome, mas eles não o entendiam, e me deram outro. Eu esqueci de como era chamado. Quase todos os que estiveram no navio que trouxe o cólera haviam morrido. Os que ficaram nos porões, como eu, como outras crianças, algumas mulheres jovens, morreram depois. As meninas foram levadas por estranhos e vendidas para os bordéis. Eu e os outros ficamos na rua e no porto. Depois, pessoas nos arrastaram para a Missão. Lá, eles cortaram meu cabelo e me deram roupas azuis. O mesmo aconteceu com os outros. Até o filho do imediato de bordo do navio, este foi vendido para ser um beija-flor... Alguns foram vendidos como grumetes. Alguns morreram de desinteria, varicela, cólera, influenza, febre, ou apenas fome. E eu..."

"..."

"... Eu sobrevivi ao leite mais azedo, ao arroz apodrecido, às doenças. À fome. Eu quase fui vendido por duas vezes, antes de que ele chegasse às portas da Missão Inglesa."

"Eu não sabia..."

"Você sempre soube. Você escutou. Mas nunca quis acreditar"

"..."

"O seu olhar de espanto nunca me é de todo estranho. Ele mesmo, quando chegou à Missão, vestido de veludo e com sapatos que eram melhores do que os do capitão do navio que nos trouxe a este lugar, ficou com olhos assim... Assustados. Não pelas crianças. Nós, na fome, éramos todos iguais, magros, olhos esbugalhados, cabelos tosados e vestidos de azul. Os missionários, na sua generosa missão de salvar almas precisavam nos vender para que eles mesmos não tivessem de passar fome, embora fosse contra o que diziam. Ele não foi até lá com uma intenção diferente. Ele olhou os meninos mais velhos, olhou os dentes dos mais novos. Ele deve ter se sentido tão perdido quanto eu. Ali, aquelas crianças falavam português, mandarim, cantonês, tailandês, dialetos, línguas que hoje estão mortas... Horas depois, eu o vi sentado no pátio de fora, e ele me viu por dentro das grades."

"Quem? Quem era ele?"

"Ele me olhava, assim como você, com olhos de espanto. Levantou-se daquele banco e dispensou o missionário que estava conversando com ele como se dispensasse o mais reles criado. Veio olhar de perto para os meus olhos, para o meu cabelo, delicadamente me fez abrir a boca para olhar os meus dentes. Olhou para as minhas unhas e para as palmas das minhas mãos. Por fim, ele falou comigo em mandarim, e depois em um português com muito sotaque, e nada do que ele dizia eu era capaz de entender. Por fim, ele perguntou o meu nome, em inglês. E eu soube responder. Ele sorriu. Oh, você não faz idéia de como eu queria sair daquele orfanato... Nunca você será capaz de imaginar como era aquilo... Morrer de fome na rua era menos doloroso do que morrer na sujeira e na miséria daquele lugar, e era muito fácil morrer na rua, os órfãos morriam às centenas, nas vielas, na lama, nas sarjetas... Então aquele homem, ele afagou a minha cabeça, sem se importar o quanto eu estava imundo e faminto. Disse que eu era pequeno demais, magro demais. Disse que ia ser o meu pai. Colocou um pião de madeira nas minhas mãos e eu nunca me senti tão feliz antes quanto naquele dia, com aquele brinquedo correndo pelo chão. Eu olhava para cima e não acreditava... Que podia estar vendo o céu mais uma vez e... Eu... Eu deveria ter fugido... Eu não imaginei porque ele sorria daquele jeito, e pagava sem reclamar, por mim, ao missionário, cinco vezes mais do que teria pago por uma criança chinesa..."

"... Saiyame..."

"... Eu só soube quando ele me trouxe em uma carruagem negra para esta casa, fechou a porta, e mandou as criadas se afastarem... Ele me disse que eu teria de fazer valer o quanto pagou por mim... Ele me arrastou por escadas, sempre para baixo, e antes de fechar o cadeado que me prendia, disse que eu deveria realmente dar-lhe muita sorte desta vez, que eu valia no lodo dessa cidade, ainda muito mais do que pagou por mim, que ele gastara aquele ouro todo apenas para pagar por uma coisa que quase nunca poderia ser encontrada no oriente."

"O... qu...?"

"Quer saber o que era? Não era por ser filho de ingleses... Não era por ter dentes bons, ou todas as unhas nas mãos, ou por ter sido persistente por dois anos desde quando saí do porão do navio. Foi apenas porque eu tinha olhos azuis. Somente por este motivo. Ele tinha fascinação por olhos azuis. Os olhos dele eram azuis, mas eram escuros... de um azul denso como chumbo. Ele acreditava... Que seja lá o que fosse fazer, os seus fracassos anteriores deviam-se ao fato de haver faltado este detalhe no seu plano. Você nunca poderá imaginar, Hisashi Wakai... Eu só soube o quanto eram azuis os meus olhos quando Lead Clow arrancou um deles, três dias depois de me prender, e eu o vi na sua mão... antes que ele me arrancasse o outro."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hisashi pestaneja repetidas vezes, tentando sair desse torpor. Como muitas vezes, e mais do que nunca, ele não sabe o que pensar, até ver Saiyame se mover, apenas seu braço se move, sua mão ainda enfaixada se ergue e ele passa os dedos sobre o rosto. Eles ficam molhados de lágrimas, apenas isso. Não faz nenhum ruído ou pelo menos respira mais fundo.

Hisashi se aproxima mais, deixando sua bolsa cair com um baque surdo.

"Eu aprendi a chorar quando matei pela primeira vez."

Saiyame apenas respira fundo, olhando fixamente para o fogo.

"Eu matei muitas outras vezes depois, perdi a conta de quantos matei, e de que formas. Todas eram dolorosas, e todos os que morreram por minhas mãos pediram em algum momento, que eu acabasse logo com aquilo. Nunca lamentei por nenhum deles. A não ser pelo primeiro." – Ele se volta um pouco na direção de Hisashi, e lança-lhe um olhar diferente de todos os outros, desde quando se conheceram. Aponta com a cabeça, como a dizer que ele pode se sentar. Hisashi se senta, quase ao seu lado, no chão. – "E ainda assim por conta de algo que escutei Chen Li conversar certa vez com o Mestre... Ela dizia que nunca se deve comer do coração de nenhuma criatura, ou ela estará presa a você. E a primeira pessoa que eu matei... Ela ainda estava viva quando eu devorei o seu coração. Mas ninguém nunca soube disso. Até agora."

Silêncio.

Hisashi quase consegue sentir o peso de toda a dor da existência de Saiyame, e o cheiro de todo o sangue que já foi derramado por suas mãos longas e pálidas. Se o tempo existe, ele é uma ilusão. Saiyame, ou seja quem ele seja, ou seja, este que está quase ao seu lado, e que não se volta para olha-lo nos olhos, atravessou o tempo, e o contradiz, contradiz tudo. O impossível aconteceu e está bem à sua frente. A ira que o fez abandonar tudo para persegui-lo, como uma maldição que persegue a sua vítima, abranda... Fica apenas um engasgo, uma tristeza e um ressentimento que perdura por quase uma hora inteira de silêncio, em que ele também fica apenas olhando para o fogo que queima lento o papel velho e o carvão.

Silêncio.

"Saiyame..."

"Eu sei que você está furioso comigo. Não o culpo. Eu sei que adoraria apertar o meu pescoço nas suas mãos até que eu parasse de respirar."

"Não..." – Hisashi se sente corar. Ele arrepia, nauseado de tensão, e o calor do fogo não o deixa sentir-se melhor, embora devesse. – "Eu jamais machucaria você."

"Quando eu o conheci, você dizia outras coisas, não muito parecidas com essa."

"Eu era outro... Não sei, mas agora... Eu estou furioso com o que você fez. Mas eu nunca o machucaria."

"Você já fez pior do que isso, deixando que eu chegasse vivo ao dia de hoje."

Silêncio.

Desta vez o silêncio perdura por muito tempo. O incômodo de Hisashi Wakai apenas aumenta até que seja impossível ficar calado.

"Por que você fez isso comigo?"

"Eu fiz?..." – Saiyame move um pouco a cabeça na sua direção, sem chegar a olhar para ele.

"Você sumiu daquele jeito."

"Você não pensa no que fez a mim."

"Eu salvei a sua vida. Várias vezes."

"Ninguém nunca quis saber se eu queria ser salvo. Ele também nunca perguntou se eu era feliz aqui. Ninguém nunca quis saber, de qualquer forma, o que se passava comigo."

"Não me compare com essa pessoa de quem você está falando. Eu sei que você quer viver..."

"... E assim esquece de que eu devo morrer."

Silêncio novamente.

Vira-se até olhar nos olhos de Hisashi, nada diz enquanto se levanta. Faz um gesto seco, apontando o chão perto da porta. Hisashi olha, no meio da penumbra fria da sala para aquela direção, e se levanta também. Saiyame afasta uma das cortinas e a luz do dia então ilumina o mármore branco do chão.

O mármore está quebrado em dois lugares diferentes, um ao lado do outro, perto da porta fechada, como se houvesse sido rachado à peso de marretadas. Ele abre a boca para falar mas as palavras somem, e Saiyame também some da sua frente, indo sem pressa alguma para o corredor de logo à frente.

"Eu não sei mentir. Eu não fui feito para isso."

Ele acaba por segui-lo, pois não consegue evitar. Ele encontra Saiyame abrindo com conhecimento e intimidade as portas de velhos móveis laqueados, com bordas trabalhadas e douradas. Ele olha o que há dentro dos armários e os fecha de novo. Não parece estar procurando, apenas tentando achar o alívio de descobrir que algo está diferente. A Hisashi, a casa parece imensa. O chão agora é de madeira, há as escadarias que coincidem numa sala, onde há mais um largo corredor, um vestíbulo com vários ganchos nas paredes – talvez para receber casacos de convidados de festas –, e as portas fechadas de um salão de festas, a única que Saiyame não abre para olhar. Hisashi só não imagina que ele não o faça apenas pelo costume.

"Se não fosse por você, eu jamais teria posto os pés aqui novamente."

Agora estão parados frente a uma das altas janelas, num corredor lateral da casa. Olhando por lá, pode-se ver um pedaço do gramado queimado, as touceiras de flores desfolhadas e algumas árvores mais distantes, abaixo.

"Por que você está agindo assim? Você está falando como se fosse a última vez que nos vemos. Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Nós estávamos bem..."

Hisashi atreve-se a toca-lo. A paisagem é seca e desolada, dentro da casa o silêncio é pertinente e quebrado apenas por suas vozes e passos. Passa a mão pelo braço de Saiyame, achando que sua pele tornou-se fria, que irradia através do tecido da camisa velha e desbotada. Encontra as bandagens de seus pulsos e mãos. Não foram trocadas, as marcas de sangue estão secas depois de dois dias, então ele começa a desfazer o curativo.

"Acredite... Nós nunca poderíamos estar bem... E isto sim, é uma despedida."

"..." – Hisashi não duvida mais de nenhuma palavra que já escutou de Saiyame, seja qual a época. Tudo o que disse, desde o começo, era verdade. Isso parte seu coração, por raiva de si mesmo. O impossível acontecera, e está com a mão entre as suas, ele termina de desenrolar as bandagens, e a palma da mão de Saiyame está cicatrizada, suja de sangue seco, porém, como se nunca houvesse estado ferida como ele sabia que estivera. – "Por que não restaram marcas? Como você pode ter se curado tão rápido?" – Não consegue mais falar alto, sua voz é apenas perplexa.

"O meu tempo está acabando. Eu não queria que você visse isso acontecer. Quando a hora chegar, eu terei de me tornar aquele que eu fui um dia." – Saiyame responde, a voz também muito baixa e entrecortada. – "E você, e nem eu, vamos conseguir me reconhecer."

Hisashi sente sua garganta atravessada de alguma coisa dura, e então toma a outra mão de Saiyame e desfaz as bandagens. O outro lado também está como se intacto. Ele, como antes, deixa as bandagens caírem no chão. Estão frente a frente, e quando ergue os olhos, encontra os de Saiyame.

"Eu não queria que você soubesse de nada disso... E pensar que você não sabe nem da metade..." – Saiyame morde o lábio por um momento, olha para o rosto de Hisashi como fosse a primeira ou a última vez. – "Eu não poderia nunca ter lhe contado tanto, ninguém nunca deveria saber. E nem o meu nome. Mas nunca poderia mentir... Mesmo que quisesse... E nunca para você..."

"Você era o servo de Sakura..."

"Sim."

"Você devorou o coração dos inimigos de Clow..." – Hisashi se lembra das palavras de Siaoran Li.

"Sim."

Silêncio. Hisashi vê nos seus olhos como certa vez havia visto, a impressão de que eram feitos de vidro, e por detrás deles, um olhar totalmente desconhecido. Ele ergue a mão muito lentamente, e toca o rosto de Saiyame, com perplexidade e com a fascinação de antes e sempre... Silêncio. Hisashi escuta seu próprio coração diminuir o passo. Está menos chocado do que acreditava que estivesse. Na verdade sempre soube... E mesmo assim... Ele escutara várias vezes a verdade, esbarrara nela, trombara com ela e até esfregou-a na cara dos outros, mas nunca a assimilara. E mesmo assim...

"Você também devorou o meu."

Hisashi deixa o lado do rosto de Saiyame se encaixar na sua mão, sentindo aquela pele morna se esfregar na sua palma, silenciosamente pedindo por este afago. Sente a frieza da sua pele diminuir lentamente. Saiyame fecha os olhos e entreabre os lábios, tentando respirar, e o faz ruidosamente, tão entregue quanto nunca o vira antes. Sua pele é quente, agora, quando sente os braços de Saiyame em torno de si, íntimo, familiar...

Ele segura o rosto de Saiyame entre suas mãos, e sem querer pensar que não estava errado, quando dois dias atrás imaginou-se amaldiçoado por haverem-se envolvido, apenas o beija. Eles sabem que este beijo não se parece com nenhum antes, e talvez, com nenhum depois.

Este beijo tem o amargo sabor de uma despedida, e o insuportável travo de uma lágrima de saudade.

Eles param de falar.

Não há mais o que dizer.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Saiyame anda pela casa, Hisashi nos seus calcanhares, como um tipo de maldição. Ele apenas abre portas, olha os cômodos, como fosse ainda sua função verificar se estava tudo limpo, tranqüilo e em ordem. Nas portas que travam em seus castilhos, ele ainda sabe até onde bater de leve, uma única vez, para abri-las sem o menor ruído. Pelo mesmo corredor do salão de festas que estava fechado, há outra porta, também de duas bandas, de madeira de ébano. Esta, Saiyame apenas empurra um pouco, olhando, e abre as bandas totalmente. É uma grande sala, com armários repletos de livros, de todos os tipos, com lombadas de todas as cores, de várias épocas. Fora as estantes, não há mais nenhum tipo de móvel, nem o antigo tapete, e no lugar das pedras do piso, agora há madeira corrida, de duas cores.

Saiyame entra, faz Hisashi entrar também, arrastando-o para dentro. Olha ao redor com uma sensação muito mais forte do que teve nos outros cômodos, de que já havia estado naquele lugar. Mas então, não era apenas o deja vu, havia também uma sensação de calor e desconfiança.

Ele olha ao redor e não fica, e nem conseguiria, se quisesse, ficar por muito tempo neste lugar, assim como em certos outros desta casa. Ele sai.

Hisashi fica sozinho na antiga biblioteca. Olha as lombadas dos livros, muitos deles não são em chinês. Respira fundo aquele cheiro de antiguidade, tentando associa-lo a qualquer lugar em que já houvesse estado antes. Inútil. Sente-se um estranho nessa casa, ameaçado por tudo. Oprimido pelo silêncio impenetrável que há nela. Mas não sente aquele frio estranho, não nesta sala. Ele sente um estranho calor. Sua perna esbarra em alguma coisa, perto do chão. São coisas empilhadas perto da parede, embrulhadas em lençóis brancos e lona cinzenta. A curiosidade o faz abaixar-se e abrir os embrulhos de tecido, tirando o barbante que os prendem. Ele não sabe se surpreende-se ou alivia-se por encontrar apenas telas de pintura.

Está sozinho, olha por um momento para a porta aberta, recendo que Saiyame volte. Afasta a lona e o primeiro quadro é realmente impressionante. Uma mulher de traços não muito orientais, de olhos e cabelos escuros, olhando diretamente para ele, sentada numa cadeira antiga. Seu vestido é azul e intenso como o azul do mar, e uma flor de cerejeira no seu cabelo preso. Por um momento, Hisashi sente-se preso a este olhar escuro, e imediatamente avalia o quanto Siaoran Li se parece com aquela mulher. O olhar é o mesmo.

O outro quadro, logo atrás deste, é uma paisagem antiga. Assim como o primeiro, não está terminado. O retrato da mulher não tinha um fundo de contornos definidos ainda. Este não tem a cor das copas das árvores.

O terceiro... Por um instante Hisashi imagina que esteja servindo de palhaço para alguém. Depois, tem certeza absoluta de que está olhando para um retrato do pai de Sakura, Fujitaka Kinomoto. A certeza dura apenas até observar as roupas do homem no quadro. São antigas, mas não são chinesas. Ele tem um monóculo numa das mãos, e parece ter acabado de sorrir, há algo de cínico no seu olhar, de antigo e de bem humorado. Mas definitivamente, é idêntico ao pai de Sakura, se o pai de Sakura tivesse os cabelos pretos muito lisos, à metade das costas e olhos azuis e densos... Como chumbo. Olhar para este homem causa-lhe arrepios estranhos e uma antipatia que não consegue deter, passa direto para o outro quadro.

E a última tela... São duas crianças. Quase a imagem poderia passar desapercebida. É mais um quadro que não está terminado. Hisashi volta para olhar como a roupa de uma delas parece ser de um vermelho tão brilhante, e como o azul da outra é tão vibrante e descobre que a sua primeira impressão o enganara. É um adolescente de pé, ao lado de um menino sorridente sentado numa banqueta estofada, numa certa atitude de vigília. Estranho é ver como ambos são pálidos e estranhos, com olhares pouco humanos. Diria que pudessem ser fantasmas. As roupas eram de cetim brocado e bordado, os sapatos eram pretos e forrados de seda. A princípio, quem mais chama sua atenção é o menino, vestido de azul celeste, de cabelo tão louro que chegava a ser branco, e seus olhos azuis quanto suas roupas. Ele estava sob algum tipo de luz incidente. O rapaz perto dele estava mais atrás, debaixo da sombra de uma cortina branca. Tinha o cabelo mais escuro, e um estranho ar adulto demais, na sua postura.

Hisashi leva o quadro inacabado para debaixo da luz que entra por uma das janelas, filtrada pela poeira há anos acumulada ali. É um quadro grande, tem quase a sua altura. E debaixo da luz do dia, ele vê claramente que a semelhança não é a toa. Não há, e nem pode haver sequer uma sombra de dúvida. O rapaz vestido de vermelho no fundo do quadro, apesar do cabelo atado completamente em uma trança, na verdade, tem o rosto e o olhar perdido de Saiyame. Cílios quase negros, olhos de um amarelo de crepúsculo, dourado e profundo. O rosto de uma fera, escondido detrás do rosto do que poderia ser apenas um menino.

Hisashi larga o quadro, contendo com ambas as mãos um grito de horror.

O quadro cai desajeitadamente no chão, com um baque, e fica escorado na parede, e aquele rosto estranho e tão conhecido parece voltado unicamente para Hisashi, aqueles mesmos olhos amarelos que vira tantas vezes na distância de um beijo, então... Ameaçadores. Terríveis. Selvagens.

Ele recua, sentindo se todo tenso de náusea e pavor, e tudo nesta casa lhe inspira o mesmo sentimento, ele sente que não está seguro, e descobre que esta biblioteca antiga o amedronta como nenhum outro lugar, e o faz ter vontade de fugir, tanto da casa quanto da cidade, de si mesmo.

Cambaleia e pisa firme no chão, duramente, quase correndo para voltar à sala principal, pegar sua bolsa e ir embora, esquecer tudo, dar as costas a este pânico que toma conta de toda sua mente e apenas fugir... daqueles olhos de crepúsculo.

Ele não consegue chegar até a porta.

"Não me toque!" – Ele grita, antes mesmo de ter certeza de quem está á sua frente, seus olhos turvos de medo, e suas mãos trêmulas.

Saiyame apenas olha para o quadro no chão.

"... Não diga nada."

"Não!... Não!" – Hisashi está pálido e sente-se perdido no meio de um lugar estranho, onde passado e presente colidem bem à frente de seu olhos. –"Quem é você, afinal? Eu não sei quem é você!"

Hisashi baixa a cabeça. Ele se sente mínimo, perto das coisas que soube, desde que deu aquele único passo para dentro do círculo.

"Você algum dia se importou com isso?"

Hisashi sente as mãos de Saiyame em seus ombros, apertando o tecido de suas roupas, tomando um rumo tão conhecido em torno de seus ombros, e apesar do terror que sente agora... Seu coração se abranda de tal modo... Que deixa de bom grado que aquele silêncio que o enchia de raiva flua livremente, lentamente, até que o som de sua respiração seja apenas um pensamento. O silêncio que sempre vinha de dentro de Saiyame agora vem de dentro dele próprio, e é cheio das coisas que não precisa dizer, e que no entanto são conhecidas. Seus olhos encontram os dele, e não conseguem soltar-se... Seus lábios encontram os dele, as mãos se misturam, a pele colide... Ele não são mais do que apenas um, quando se beijam, quando o silêncio se quebra, entre o farfalhar das roupas e entre a voz inaudível de Saiyame:

"Aqui não...!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ele leva Hisashi por corredores largos e escuros, por uma escadaria de pedra forrada de um tapete escuro e impecável. Empurra-o para um quarto de cortinas fechadas, escuro, onde tudo o que se vê é apenas e tão somente um breve reflexo da pouca luz refletir na madeira do chão e na madeira das colunas da cama. Todos os outros móveis são cobertos por lençóis brancos. Mesmo o alto colchão da cama também é coberto por lençóis brancos, que são arrancados num puxão, por Saiyame, que traz Hisashi para perto.

"Que lugar é esse?" – Pergunta, arregalando os olhos para tentar ver com clareza o que está havendo. – "De quem é este quarto?"

"Não diga nada..."

"Mas..."

"Aqui... Nesta cama."

Saiyame o faz deitar-se ao seu lado, sufocado de excitação e medo, e levanta-se, deixando cair suas roupas, frente a olhos surpresos, assustados... E humanos. Hisashi não sabe o que pensar e nem saberia se teria forças de fugir, quando vê como sua pele é branca, no escuro, agora, muito mais do que poderia recordar-se que era a pele de Saiyame.

Saiyame tem agora sua pele toda num branco de giz, impecável e irresistível. Seu cabelo sacudido, quando a camisa surrada escapa de seus ombros, este parece mais louro, mais claro e realmente... É como a juba de um leão caindo em torno de seu rosto. E até seu modo de olhar é diferente e assustador, distante, quase frio, quase triste... Seus olhos não tem mais nada do antigo brilho. Estão opacos como olhos de vidro. Difícil acreditar, quando Hisashi toca a mão de Saiyame, que há calor debaixo dessa pele tão branca. Mais difícil ainda acreditar que este Saiyame é o mesmo de antes. Não é. Ambos sabem disso, e embora nada digam, um está tão assustado quanto o outro com tudo isso.

Esquiva-se, felino, leve, nenhum movimento seu é humano, quando se afasta da cama, evitando que Hisashi o abrace. Quando a pele nua de um esbarra na pele nua do outro, é como se pequenas faíscas de prazer ameaçassem incendiar a fina coberta do colchão, ou apenas destruí-los, simplesmente. Ele foge das mãos de Hisashi, deixa-se capturar entre braços que lhe são familiares e difíceis de esquecer. E Hisashi... Ele caça essa fera que se deita com ele, como se caçasse a própria alma, e por várias vezes consegue sentir seu corpo todo colado ao dele, para deixa-lo escapar em seguida, entre suspiros, entre entrecortados gemidos, entre beijos e mordidas, que se alternam entre serem de raiva, tristeza ou prazer.

"Isto sim é uma despedida..." – Saiyame diz, entre um beijo e sua língua correndo pelas cicatrizes do pescoço de Hisashi, montando em seus quadris, esfregando seu sexo no dele, sua pele mais quente do que nunca, e seu cheiro, tão selvagem quanto ele próprio, exalando forte, distante de qualquer recordação humana.

Ele se levanta, sôfrego, um pouco precipitado, ofegante, e sorri maldosamente, passando as unhas com força pelo peito de Hisashi, que ainda consegue segurar suas mãos, e descobre que mais do que uma impressão, as unhas de Saiyame não mais lhe parecem tão curtas como sempre, lhe parecem longas e tão afiadas quanto do modo que imaginou, quando arranhou seu pescoço, no dia em que se conheceram, lhe parecem duras, um pouco recurvadas e perigosas. Ele sente um arrepio de medo subir por seu corpo nu debaixo do de Saiyame, mas não tem mais força ou vontade alguma de fugir.

"Não diga nada..." – Ele se afasta da cama, mistura-se com a escuridão do quarto, e chega até um lençol estendido sobre algum tipo de móvel, e agarra-o, puxa-o para deslizar para o chão, descobrindo assim um grande espelho, mais alto do que ele próprio, que reflete com a pouca e amarelada luz do anoitecer, nada mais do que quase todo o quarto, e olha com maldade, com tal maldade que Hisashi nunca viu naquele rosto, para ele, que está na cama, sem saber o que está havendo. –"... Mas eu quero que seja aqui... Nesta cama. Neste quarto."

Ele volta para a cama, trazendo o lençol branco arrastado a seus pés, atrás de si, deita-se ao lado de Hisashi, sem tirar os olhos dos seus, os lábios entreabertos num ofegar de prazer, puxando o lençol sobre si, estendendo os braços para acima de sua cabeça, todo largado sobre o colchão, completamente entregue... completamente seu.

O lençol é fino e tão branco quanto sua pele, e através dele, Hisashi vê seus olhos faiscarem, completamente feito olhos de um animal. Ele segura uma ponta do lençol e arrasta-o lentamente, descobrindo-o, olhando cada pedaço de sua pele como se fosse a primeira ou a última vez, e quando seu rosto surge pelo tecido, é como se o sol houvesse surgido de detrás de uma nuvem.

Hisashi o beija como se fosse a primeira ou a última vez.

O quarto é escuro, e não há nada que um negue ao outro. Hisashi sente que não quer fugir dessa fera que se deita sobre ele, cujo corpo quente se contorce lentamente, retribui um abraço de paixão e não é indiferente a nada. Ele exala ainda aquele cheiro de madeira, suor, alecrim, e sua respiração é ruidosa e nas vezes que arrepia de prazer em que as mãos de Hisashi acariciam as cicatrizes de suas costas, ele deixa escapar algo como um soluço, um gemido imperceptível de aflição. Talvez ele estivesse desejando chorar, pensa Hisashi.

"Abrace-me."

Então, Hisashi abraça-o com mais força, e também geme, quando as coxas de Saiyame escorregam sobre ele, para os lados de seu corpo, prendendo-o, olhando-o nos olhos, passando as mãos sobre seu rosto para faze-lo fechar os olhos quando o beija e sua língua toca a dele, íntima e atrevida, e chega a morder os lábios de Hisashi, com força, e ao mesmo tempo esfrega-se sobre ele, naquela carícia indecente e provocante.

Saiyame escuta Hisashi gemer baixo, e tentar apoiar os calcanhares no colchão para acompanhar seu movimento, e afasta os lábios dos seus, toma suas mãos para se encaixarem na sua cintura, com força, com ambição, e ele apenas estremece, como nunca estremecera antes, a boca entreaberta sem som algum, no momento único em que se deixa penetrar, tão lento, tão faminto, que não há dor, dor alguma. E com olhos turvo de prazer e mãos trêmulas de excitação, Hisashi, inerte debaixo de seu corpo apenas acompanha a entrega completa de seu amante. Ele olha com prazer para o corpo que ondula sobre o seu, recebe o seu, prende-o ao dele, aperta seus quadris entre seus joelhos, e afinal Saiyame deixa escapar um suspiro engasgado, quando solta todo seu peso sobre Hisashi, repleto dele, e tão desesperado de agonia que não tem forças de cavalga-lo com a selvagem disposição de tantas e outras vezes, e Hisashi não tem como evitar de apertar a cintura de Saiyame com mais força, forçando-o a se mover, bem devagar e como um pêndulo... Para frente e para trás. Não para outra coisa, mas apenas para fazer força em seu interior, toca-lo, provoca-lo até que ele mesmo não pudesse mais conter o instinto, o ritmo fatal do sexo tomando conta de todo seu corpo. Como agora, em que pousa as mãos quentes sobre as suas, e leva-as para o resto de seu corpo, como se quisesse que as mãos de Hisashi também fossem as mãos de outra pessoa, como se não quisesse estar com ele, e sim com outro alguém, e seu corpo todo comporta-se dessa mesma maneira, seu ritmo é outro, seus gemidos distantes são outros. Até a maneira que movimenta seu corpo todo sobre o dele, a forma como o cavalga, é muito diferente, porém não menos enlouquecedora, e a tal ponto que Hisashi não sabe mais medir a força de suas investidas, e sente câimbras subirem por suas pernas, de tanta a força que faz dos calcanhares sobre a cama, e não é apenas por prazer que faz isso. Também é por raiva, porque Saiyame é um estranho para ele, porque ele é um estranho para si mesmo, quando segura aquelas ancas com mais força, apóia-se para erguer seu corpo contra o dele, abraça-lo, e Saiyame... Pela primeira vez Saiyame não se esquiva de seu abraço nesse momento.

Na verdade, ele se deixa abraçar com tanta força a ponto de ficar quase que imóvel entre os braços de Hisashi, apenas seus lábios abertos se encostando nos dele, o hálito de um colidindo com o do outro, e o silêncio de Saiyame... este se quebra em inúmeros pedaços, porque seu corpo é todo sacudido por investidas cada vez mais intensas, que não medem força, que não hesitam em machucá-lo e enlouquecê-lo, e cada vez mais, até quando Hisashi passa os braços por debaixo de seus joelhos, erguendo-os mais, até que fique enforquilhado nele, tão preso a seu corpo que pareçam apenas um, e que se tornem realmente apenas um, quando Saiyame aperta seus braços em torno do pescoço de Hisashi, buscando apoio, gemendo em seu ouvido, o seu nome, bem baixo, bem devagar, entrecortado, enlouquecido, enchendo-o de saliva, enchendo-o de prazer com os espasmos violentos de seu corpo.

Saiyame continua gemendo até quando se deixa apenas largar sobre a cama, ensopado de suor, como se não fosse nada mais do que um pedaço de carne, e assim se sente, e essa sensação o enche de prazer tanto quanto o sexo. E imaginar-se apenas carne, sem consciência, sem nenhum traço de qualquer passado ou futuro, apenas carne e desejo, debaixo do corpo ofegante de Hisashi... Isso, e apenas isso, o faz lamentar.

Ele afasta os joelhos e deixa que Hisashi continue movendo-se no seu interior, escorregadio de sêmem e suor, entre as suas pernas, fazendo-o gemer, entregar-se de diversas formas, de todas as maneiras possíveis, e exigir assim que Hisashi faça o mesmo, permita-se à mesma entrega, e ele o faz, com desespero, com desejo, com amor. E por amor. Apenas por isso.

E afinal, Saiyame, ou qualquer um que ele seja, pois neste quarto ele se torna apenas carne e desejo, entrega-se da forma que nunca havia feito-o antes. Finca as unhas no colchão, e seu olhar é desafiador, através do reflexo do espelho à sua frente, retorna para seu rosto um breve raio de sol que ultrapassa as cortinas. Hisashi não consegue desviar o olhar. Ele se vê refletido, de repente, ao lado de Saiyame, no grande espelho da parede, tendo assim tudo ao seu redor organizando-se no mais sujo dos fetiches. E tão logo não apenas ao seu lado, mas sobre ele, nele, preso a ele, enlouquecendo, fazendo-o enlouquecer também, misturando as gotas de suor que correm às cegas pela escuridão, encontrando-se onde as peles se encontram, confundindo os suspiros de tal maneira que não sabem mais a quem pertence um grito ou um gemido, e nem como de repente parece tão natural essa posse violenta e furiosa, tão selvagem que poderia estar em qualquer selva, em qualquer alcova suja, de qualquer época, porque a forma que Saiyame entrega-se é tão plena e impensada que somente um desejo fatal poderia obrigá-lo a fazer isso.

Apenas carne...

Hisashi aperta a cintura de Saiyame entre mãos suadas, quase deixando que ele escape vez por outra, numa investida mais desesperada. E aperta mais, forçando-o a ficar no mesmo lugar, obrigando-o a recebê-lo, abrir-se, desesperar e gemer mais alto, sem tirar os olhos dos seus, colocando as mãos sobre as suas, contorcendo-se com raiva, encarando o espelho como se fosse isso um ato de vingança.

Hisashi pode ainda escutar o lençol se rasgar em tiras quando as unhas de Saiyame passam com força, nele, e fazem vales no colchão, como se fossem abertos à faca. E seus olhos vão cerrando-se, seus lábios úmidos de saliva dizem o seu nome, apenas o seu nome, com desespero, com prazer... Com muito prazer, cada vez mais alto... E seu grito mais alto é longo, interminável, entrecortado... Profundo... Como se atravessasse num longo eco cada canto desta casa, e até além dela.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Quando dormiu, havia um calor acolhedor em sua cama, ainda uma vibração quente pelos lençóis, pelo dossel de madeira escura. Ele dormia como em todas as noites, entre o corpo de Mizuki e o de Nakuru, porém, neste momento... Era como estar deitado sobre a neve gelada do inverno.

Ele acorda subitamente e se vê completamente sozinho, longe da casa que conhece, longe do calor da lareira que queima carvão de angelim, e conhece esta sensação. Este frio terrível não lhe é estranho, nem seu coração disparado, nem a náusea e a sonolência, o peso em seus braços, como se arrastasse o mundo... Quase não teria forças de abrir os olhos, se não soubesse que não estaria aqui senão por uma razão muito importante.

A última vez que visitara – se assim poderia dizer – esta casa, fora quando os japoneses lançaram suas bombas contra a costa da China, e os que então ocupavam esta casa esconderam-se nos porões, os sussurros dos fantasmas alí torturados assustando mais àqueles ouvidos sensíveis do que os tremores que se espalhavam, causados pelas bombas. Mas isso fora havia muito tempo. Agora... A casa está toda vazia e quieta, há luz do dia, mas dentro dela é escuro, e vê arder brevemente um resto de jornal torcido, no fundo da antiga lareira. Sente no ar algo familiar e estranho ao mesmo tempo...

Não está sozinho, não sente-se mais o mesmo. Perdem-se as recordações, ele deixa-se invadir pela estranheza, deixa essa antiga consciência tomar conta de cada pensamento seu, e guiá-lo pelos corredores, olhar pelas janelas embaçadas, ver as touceiras de rosas que eram todas amarelas, na primavera, todas secas pelo frio... Corredores, escadas... A presença no ar se torna mais forte e presente, quando pisa no corredor de chão de pedra. Passa pela porta de um dos quartos – as bandas da porta estão lacradas por fora, com tábuas sólidas de cedro, que apenas foram reforçadas com outras, e com mais pregos – que ele nota: nunca fora aberto por nenhum dos que vieram depois dele. O calor que paira no ar não consegue aquecer suas mãos geladas de náusea e da sensação estranha de caminhar neste chão desconhecido e tão familiar. O calor traz algo mais familiar do que todo o resto, uma sensação que reconhece bem, uma raiva, uma tensão, uma desconfiança estranha... Uma presença estranha, na verdade. E os sons, estes não existem aqui, apenas um tenso silêncio. Ele sabe que se tivesse uma real presença física neste lugar, escutaria algo, o ar vibra com as ondas, com o calor... Ele se atreve a olhar por entre aquela porta... Para dentro daquele quarto. E ele vê.

Ele vê aquele cujo nome não sabe dizer, não se lembra ao certo quem é, mas sabe que o desejou, há muito tempo, por muito tempo, e por isso o odiou. Ele está com alguém que não pode ver, porque tudo o que vê é um reflexo num espelho, mãos segurando firmemente a cintura do outro. Não consegue ver quem é, apenas vê as suas mãos, os efeitos de suas investidas violentas, e suas mãos, não pode saber a quem pertencem, pois a única coisa que as identifica ainda sim é absurda, porque sabe, de toda a sua alma, de todas as suas vidas, que aquele homem deveria estar morto, que não deveria estar olhando para suas mãos, e vendo nelas aquelas estrelas. Lembra-se com um engasgo de náusea da noite em que aquele homem foi assassinado. Uma desconfiança que nunca havia brotado em sua mente ganha raízes fortes e sua náusea o faz cambalear, sentir-se impotente e com vontade de gritar. Um gosto amargo sobe por sua garganta e ele afinal entende... que há algo errado. As duas vozes que vivem dentro dele dizem isso, se fazem uma e suas consciências passam a dividir um mesmo ódio, uma mesma insuportável desconfiança.

Atreve mais um passo para dentro do quarto, e então descobre, que na verdade não estava olhando nada daquilo através de seus olhos, e sim, de um grande e distorcido reflexo de cores quentes e ondulantes, no vidro gasto e empoeirado de um espelho.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Acorda num sobressalto, contendo a náusea com ambas as mãos, saltando da cama e correndo para o banheiro, mas mal se tranca, a náusea é substituída por uma insuportável falta de ar. Havia muito tempo que não ia tão longe, com tanta sensação de realidade. Não faz a mínima idéia do que está havendo, e deseja que o mundo se acabe, quando escuta a voz de Mizuki, do outro lado da porta.

"Você está bem, Eriol? Precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Não preciso de nada."

Engole em seco, acendendo a luz do banheiro e vendo-se no espelho, pálido e com o cabelo pesado de suor.

Não fora apenas um pesadelo. Sabe disso, a sensação de ter pisado sobre o chão empoeirado ainda está nas palmas dos seus pés. Aquelas estrelas estão marcadas em suas retinas, e tudo o que consegue sentir é ódio e confusão.

Deixa passar um longo tempo, escuta as luzes do quarto serem acesas, a voz de Nakuru, dizendo que vai para seu quarto. Mizuki dizendo-se preocupada. Passos perto da porta. O frio do piso de granito incomoda... A raiva contida.

"Nakuru!" – Ele chama, quando abre a porta novamente, mais refeito, porém, ainda pálido. – "Chame Spinel Sun."

"Não sei se ele está no seu quarto."

"Você sempre sabe onde ele está. Chame-o aqui. Preciso fazer uma viagem urgente."

"Viagem?" – Mizuki deixa-se cair sentada na beirada da cama desfeita, vendo Nakuru sair, perdido dentro do roupão, indo para o corredor. – "O que está acontecendo? Para onde você vai?"

"Tenho negócios no oriente."

"..." – Mizuki não sorri, apenas olha para ele, vendo-o ir para o quarto de vestir e revirar as roupas penduradas, separando algumas, realmente poucas. – "Ainda verei você, Eriol?"

"Não se preocupe."

"Não estou preocupada."

Ele volta e joga sobre a cama as cruzetas com as roupas. Não há tempo de chamar os empregados para fazer isso.

"Eu sei que não, Kaho. Você nunca se preocupa com nada, não é?" – Ele diz, entredentes, para quase chegar a se arrepender disso. Mas com certeza Eriol não está no seu melhor humor. É pouco mais de duas da madrugada, e ele perdeu o sono completamente.

Senta-se quase ao lado de Mizuki, na cama, e abre o criado mudo para buscar a lista telefônica. Com dois telefonemas, um táxi está a caminho e duas reservas no vôo das três e meia, para Hong Kong, estão feitas.

"Não quer que eu vá?" – Mizuki tenta descobrir o que está havendo, antes que Eriol vá para o banheiro novamente, desta vez com uma muda de roupas.

"Não. Nakuru ficará com você." – Sua voz é sem inflexão alguma. Procura rapidamente os óculos para deixá-los dentro do estojo. Logo, sua mala já está pronta.

"O que está acontecendo!" – Ela aperta as mãos na beirada do robe. – "Faça-me o favor de me responder!"

"Você mesma acabou de dizer que não estava preocupada."

Quando ela prepara-se para dizer algo, escutam ambos a voz de Spinel Sun, do corredor, sonolenta, perguntando o que Eriol quer falar com ele.

"Vamos viajar."

"Agora? Quem irá com você?"

"Você."

"..." – Escutam Spinel Sun suspirar, de uma maneira cansada. – "Eu não pretendia viajar agora. É de tanta urgência?"

"É."

"Neste caso, Paris pode esperar..."

Escutam-no falar com Nakuru, afastar-se, e Mizuki volta a insistir:

"Aonde você está indo, afinal?"

Eriol sente-se fraquejar um pouco. Não gosta de responder perguntas tão incisivas quanto as dela, nesse momento, e esta não é melhor hora para pensar no que gostaria mesmo de responder. Então, respira fundo e pesa se vale à pena responder a verdade. Não, não vale a pena, mas pode ser divertido plantar esta semente de dúvida no coração de Mizuki.

"Estou voltando para casa."

E apenas deu-lhe as costas e foi apressar-se em tomar um banho, antes que o táxi chegasse.

CONTINUA


	19. Meu Destino é Pecar 18

Meu Destino é Pecar Capítulo 18 

Hisashi acorda, mas não tem coragem de abrir os olhos. Sente um vago cheiro de poeira no ar, sente que está frio, mas que onde está, não há frio algum, embora não haja cobertas. Sente-se quente e saciado, exausto. Sente um pouco de sede e de tristeza, e nunca saberia dizer o motivo dessa tristeza. Imagina que tenha já amanhecido. Lembra-se com clareza de toda a paixão da tarde e da noite passados, do pesado sono sem sonhos da madrugada... Lembra-se de Saiyame. Pensa nele com amor. Sente o peso de seu corpo sobre o seu, quente e acolhedor, a cabeça sobre seu peito. Sua respiração é forte e ruidosa. Talvez não tenha dormido. Talvez tenha chorado.

Hisashi abre os olhos e vê o forro da cama, no teto das colunas, que um dia foi branco, e agora é amarelo. Não se atreve a fazer qualquer outro movimento, apenas baixa os olhos, para encontrar os olhos da fera. Sim. Os olhos de uma fera.

Há um leão deitado ao seu lado. Ele é maior do que todos os leões que vira nos zoológicos, quando criança. É muito mais bonito, também. Sua cabeça está pousada sobre o estômago de Hisashi, uma pata poderosa está repousada sobre seu peito, e as garras são escuras e longas, afiadas e lustrosas, e os olhos de crepúsculo miram diretamente nos seus. No ar, uma cauda longa e musculosa balança no ar, serpenteando, lenta, pesada, pousa sobre uma de suas pernas, e sente que aquele toque quente é real, verdadeiro, perigoso.

Mas nada disso consegue faze-lo ter medo. Hisashi Wakai não sente nem sequer um laivo do medo que sentia dos leões do zoológico, quando era criança. Não sente nem um mínimo do medo que sempre dispensou a este leão ao seu lado. Ele sustenta, com olhos verdes e úmidos, este olhar, e afaga o leão, arranha sua cabeça, o faz fechar os olhos, como se fosse apenas um gato grande demais. E por sua vez, o próprio Hisashi fecha os olhos e respira fundo. Na sabe se está feliz, ou se confia demais na sorte que tantas vezes vem abandonando-o, desde meses atrás, mas não tem medo. Sente aquela cauda pesada bater de encontro a sua perna, quando ela balança pelo ar, e lentamente, volta a resvalar para o sono.

Quando abre os olhos de novo, tão preguiçosamente quanto antes, volta a olhar, esperando encontrar os olhos do leão. Ele não se engana ao esperar isso, ainda que seja novamente Saiyame, deitado sobre seu corpo, uma perna passando sobre uma das suas, a pele toda nua e muito quente, aquecendo a sua... E seu rosto. É aquele rosto de menino de sempre, manchado de lágrimas, triste e distante.

Hisashi faz menção de que ele chegue mais perto, e consegue deita-lo ao seu lado. Beija sua boca, toca seu cabelo com carinho, passa as mãos por todo o seu corpo pálido, descobrindo que esteve a vida toda esperando por alguém como ele. Abraça-o com toda sua força, e sente seu coração se apertar de medo, e fecha os dentes no ombro de Saiyame, levemente, querendo que ele fique para sempre no lugar onde está. Não importa, ele pensa, que seja um leão. Basta que seja ele. Basta que sussurre como agora, que me ama. Com isso, Hisashi sente que pode perdoar-lhe qualquer crime.

Ele fica muito tempo imóvel, quente, respirando pesadamente, entre seus braços, até se desfazer do abraço e levantar, sem olhar para ele, sem erguer o rosto, buscar suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Saiyame veste-se com movimentos automáticos, o cabelo encobrindo o rosto pálido.

Quando Hisashi tenta falar com ele, a única coisa que recebe são suas próprias roupas, empurradas nas suas mãos. Logo em seguida, Saiyame sai do quarto.

Hisashi veste-se e tenta descobrir onde ele está. Vasculha corredores, quase cede à tentação de entrar em vários quartos vazios, desce as escadas e tenta se localizar dentro da casa. Acaba por ver Saiyame parado, olhando para as cinzas da lareira, naquela grande sala de baixo. Ele está com folhas de jornal velho nas mãos, começa a torce-las, arruma tipo um anel com elas, uma guirlanda de jornal velho, e usa um isqueiro que está largado no chão, para acender o fogo. Senta-se no chão e fica tão imóvel quanto o havia encontrado, no dia anterior.

"Fale comigo... Diga alguma coisa."

"É hora de você ir embora. Haverá pessoas aqui, mais tarde e você não gostaria de encontra-las."

Hisashi termina de vestir sua camisa, e fica realmente perplexo ao escutar isso.

"Quem? Você está esperando alguém aqui?"

"Estou."

"Quem?"

"Touya Kinomoto."

"Mas ele veio encontrar-se com o Siaoran! Como você sabia que Li lhe mostraria aquela carta?"

"Não sabia. Apenas tinha um encontro marcado com Touya, há um ano atrás." – Saiyame não se move. – "Eu não sabia que ele iria querer que Li estivesse nesse encontro."

"A irmã de Touya morreu, e você a conheceu. O que você tem a ver com o irmão dela?" – Hisashi não compreende, e se aproxima mais, olhando para o fogo consumir o jornal e os restos de carvão que Saiyame coloca encima das chamas... E ele faz isso com as mãos nuas, o fogo lambe sua pele e simplesmente não o queima. Sente um frio na barriga, ao ver isso. – "Eu acho... Que Touya sabia quem você era."

"Ele sempre soube. Mas nunca se importou ou fez algo para me impedir de ajudar Sakura, porque para ele era muito mais fácil fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Ele apenas se importou quando Yukito esteve envolvido naquilo tudo."

"Você está falando das cartas, não é?"

"Sim. Ele flertava com Yukito. Não chegaram a se tornar amantes." – Saiyame ergue ainda um pouco o rosto, sem tirar os olhos do fogo, e Hisashi olha para suas mãos, quando ele afasta o cabelo de cima dos olhos. Suas unhas continuam estranhas como no dia anterior, parecem grossas e muito duras, e mais longas do que se recordava que fossem. Sua pele ainda tem aquele branco de giz... Hisashi senta-se sobre os calcanhares, ao seu lado, porém, um pouco mais atrás, de modo que não consegue olhar em seu rosto. – "Você quer mesmo falar sobre isso?"

"Quero saber o que está acontecendo com você."

"Você não precisa saber. Não precisa ver nada do que vai acontecer aqui. Esta noite será longa, você não vai gostar do que vai ver..." – Ele estremece, ao sentir a mão de Hisashi em seu braço. – "E eu não gostaria que você me visse... Como eu sou realmente."

"Eu já vi."

"Não. Aquilo não era nada."

"..."

Saiyame então vira-se bruscamente para ele, seu cabelo mais leve do que nunca, flutuando em volta de seu rosto, os olhos muito abertos e sem brilho algum. Seus lábios, ao se moverem deixam entrever dentes brancos e afiados.

"Quer saber?" – Ele avança mais um pouco, fazendo Hisashi tombar para o lado, surpreso e temeroso. – "Eu lhe direi tudo o que quiser saber. Mas vou dizer apenas uma única vez... E você guardará cada palavra com o seu silêncio."

"..."

"Quer saber por que Yukito e Touya não chegaram a ser amantes?"

Ele dá mais um passo, caminhando de quatro, sobre Hisashi, fazendo-o quase se deitar sobre o chão gelado de mármore, realmente assustado com a expressão de Saiyame, seus olhos estranhos, como se feitos de vidro, seus dentes brancos...

"Porque foi na noite em que Yukito ia dormir com Touya, que eu o matei."

Hisashi arregala os olhos mais ainda. Seu coração dispara, e precisa apoiar-se para não cair realmente no chão. Saiyame está sobre ele, quase inteiramente debruçado. Ele, mais do que nunca, consegue se parecer com um animal selvagem.

"Eu o matei. Assim..." – Saiyame leva uma das mãos para o pescoço de Hisashi, que estremece, sentindo aquele toque quente e firme, em volta de seu pescoço, por cima das cicatrizes vermelhas, e a pressão leve dos dedos de Saiyame quase o poderia fazer tremer, de tanto pavor. O rosto dele está diferente, tudo em volta fica mais escuro do que já é. Sua mão treme em volta do pescoço de Hisashi, e ele continua a falar, seus dentes parecendo mais brancos, mais afiados... – "Yukito era Yue e eu o matei. Assim, com as mãos... Eu não queria que ele sentisse dor."

"..." – Hisashi estremece mais, e sua respiração falha, enquanto tudo ao redor parece girar, e cada palavra é como uma punhalada. Ele não consegue se esquecer da voz de Saiyame, contando-lhe, como séculos atrás, ele dizia que Yue era o seu irmãozinho, como cuidava dele, ninava-o, educava-o. Não importa nada disso. Não parece a Hisashi que um dia Saiyame pudesse ter amado o menino que ele descrevia com tanta adoração, agora que sabe que as mesmas mãos que acha tão bonitas, foram capazes de mata-lo.

"Eu não queria... Que ele sentisse dor." – Sua outra mão vai para ficar com a outra, em torno do pescoço de Hisashi, sem apertar. E nem seria preciso. Hisashi poderia morrer apenas de tanto é o medo e o desespero de escutar que Saiyame fosse capaz de matar Yue. – "Assim... Você sente? Eu não queria que demorasse. Mas quando eu o soltei... Hisashi, ele estava tão bonito quanto quando vestia a forma do Juiz... Mas eu o machuquei. Assim..."

E escorrega os dedos pelo pescoço de Hisashi, passando de leve as unhas, pelos lados, e Hisashi, sentindo-se gelado e trêmulo, percebe como este caminho repete exatamente a trilha da sua cicatriz. Sua mão continua descendo pelo peito de Hisashi, e ele cede também, deixa-se deitar sobre ele.

"Não. Não chore por ele. Ele não merece. Ele nunca me agradeceu pelo que fiz. E eu fiz apenas o que ele havia me pedido."

Saiyame deita-se, a cabeça no colo de Hisashi. Hisashi deseja apenas sair de perto dele. Descobre que estava enganado, que não estava preparado para escutar qualquer coisa que Saiyame lhe dissesse. Assim eles permanecem jogados no chão, por muito tempo, em total silêncio.

"Hisashi..." – Ele volta-lhe o rosto transtornado, os olhos secos e muito abertos, de antes. – "Faça amor comigo, Hisashi..."

"Não." – É tudo o que tem coragem de dizer. Não sabe onde está com a cabeça que apenas continua no mesmo lugar, e sussurra. – "Sakura... Ela tentou vingar Yue... Yukito."

"..."

"Sakura... Ela sempre está perto de você."

"Eu sei."

"Você era o servo dela. Ela soube que você matou?..."

"Porque você acha que ela fez aquele ritual? Sakura queria me matar... Ela não deveria envolver-se nisso..." – Saiyame se ergue, esfrega as mãos sobre suas roupas, parece ter nojo de suas mãos. – "Ela nunca faria idéia das coisas que estava enfrentando. Eu não matei Yue... Yukito. Yukito. Eu não o matei por ódio. Eu nunca o odiaria... Eu queria protege-lo. E Sakura era apenas uma menina, como ela poderia entender? Ela jamais compreenderia nada disso... Ela acreditava em tudo o que lhes diziam, ela se deixava usar como um mero peão de um jogo muito perigoso..."

"..."

"E ela morreu sem saber disso. Ela nunca chegou a me ver... Nunca me viu nesta forma..." – Ele se levanta e anda pela sala vazia, mostra-se, afastando um pouco os braços do corpo. Ele não derrama uma única lágrima, ao falar em Sakura. Sua voz tem apenas carinho, e fala dela como se ela fosse surgir pela porta a qualquer momento, em seus patins e suas roupas de colégio. – "Para ela eu sempre tive de ser uma criança, ou ela jamais confiaria em mim, mas... Mas, Hisashi, eu não sou uma criança. Ela jamais escutaria nada do que eu poderia dizer sobre as Cartas, sobre Clow... e nem sobre nós, eu e Yue. E então... Bastou que eu me afastasse... Eu não suportaria vê-la chorar por Yukito."

"Você... Li me contou que você havia desaparecido na noite em que Yukito foi morto..."

"Eu não desapareci." – Ele ri, amargamente, cruza os braços junto de si como se estivesse com muito frio. – "Eu sempre estive por perto. Eu dormi por muito tempo no mesmo templo em que Sakura ia rezar por Yukito. Eu sempre despertava, quando ela estava lá. Escutava cada palavra. E nenhuma das suas palavras falava de vingança, mas como eu iria dizer a ela? Eu teria de lhe contar toda a verdade sobre... Sobre Clow... Sobre..." – Ele continua sorrindo, e agora treme. Anda devagar de um lado ao outro, tenso, como se enjaulado. – "... Eu às vezes vestia esta forma, assim, assim como você me vê, e eu a seguia na rua, eu às vezes a via crescer, ficar mais bonita do que nunca... Uma vez, eu esperei que ela estivesse sozinha, e me aproximei, ali, na frente da casa do senhor Kinomoto, e esbarrei de propósito no ombro de Sakura, apenas para saber de que altura que ela estava..."

"..."

"Eu nunca deveria ter saído do lado de Sakura. Bastou que eu não estivesse por perto... E aquela serpente se aproximou. Eu não sei, ninguém sabe o que ele dizia a ela. Mas seja o que for... Foi quando ela fez aquilo. Aquele ritual. Aquele círculo de proteção, que era muito mais forte do que o que usamos naquele sótão... E... Ela era tão inocente, embora estivesse fazendo aquilo, que bastou que ela me visse, e ela veio... Sakura veio correndo de braços abertos para me receber."

Silêncio. Por muito tempo.

Hisashi não pisca, sequer. Está ouvindo o que nenhuma outra pessoa jamais ouviu, e ele sabe que jamais poderá repetir palavra alguma sem parecer louco.

"Ela saiu do círculo."

"..."

"Eu senti uma maldade muito antiga respirar através de Sakura... Eu não vi a menina de antes, eu vi uma pessoa estranha. Não. Não era estranha. Eu senti nela algo insuportável até para mim... Então, quando ela estava a um passo de me tocar... Antes que ela me tocasse..."

"..."

"Eu a matei."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hisashi sente seu estômago contrair-se, e seu coração apertar-se.

"Você o quê?"

"Eu a matei." – Saiyame diz, com a simplicidade que sempre teve para dizer qualquer coisa.

"..."

"Eu a matei com todo o ódio do meu coração..." – Ele sussurra. – "Com as minhas mãos. Eu a matei como sempre desejei matar Clow, porque eu o vi nela, quando ela veio na minha direção... Não importava o quanto era lindo o seu sorriso..." – Saiyame não olha para ele, olha apenas para suas próprias mãos. Seus olhos estão perdidos e muito mais claros. Ele arqueja, respira muito fundo e como se não conseguisse manter-se de pé com firmeza. – "Ela ainda não havia pensado que eu pudesse ter matado Yukito... Mas que diferença faria? Tudo o que ela desejava então era me matar. Ela havia se tornado, e ela nunca soube... Idêntica a Clow."

"... Você?... Como você pôde?"

Hisashi endireita-se no chão, tenta encontrar forças de se levantar e não consegue deixar de pensar no retrato da líder de torcida, naquela menina de olhar doce... Por tudo de mais sagrado, se é que algo de sagrado poderia fazer diferença naquela maldita casa, era apenas uma menina!

"Como você pôde!" – Hisashi descobre-se a gritar com ele, sentindo-se sujo de tê-lo tocado um dia.

Saiyame olha para ele, com olhos transparentes e límpidos. Pisca algumas vezes e não responde. Nem mesmo ele sabe como foi capaz de fazer aquilo àquelas duas pessoas que não mereciam tais mortes. Mas no seu entender, apenas Sakura merecia ser pranteada.

"Ela veio de braços abertos, assim..." – E ele abre os seus, como se fosse abraçar alguém. Ele quase chega a sorrir, quando se lembra do sorriso dela. – "... Assim, feito um anjo... Quando ela estava a um passo de mim, eu saltei sobre ela."

"... Assassino."

"Eu nunca escondi isso de você. Você mesmo já viu o tanto de sangue que há nas minhas mãos."

"... Assassino!"

"Quando eu saltei sobre Sakura, ela não teve tempo de gritar. Ela jamais teria força de me empurrar, mas ela se debatia, era pequena demais, e... Eu fui um leão para ela, naquela hora. Apenas para ela. Não, estou enganado. Eu também fui um leão para Tomoyo, porque ela atirou-se entre nós, fez de tudo para defender Sakura..." – Hisashi escuta sua calma ao dizer todas estas coisas, e sente algo entalar em sua garganta. Sente raiva, sente nojo, sente tudo o que nunca esperou sentir por ele, depois de tudo, depois de tanto. – "Ela ergueu os braços para tentar se defender também, e Li... Ele não pôde fazer nada, mesmo que houvesse tentado não teria conseguido fazer nada. Ele apenas continuou vivo porque permaneceu dentro do círculo de proteção, foi ele quem arrastou Tomoyo para dentro dele, quando matei Sakura. Eu a matei na frente de Li e de Tomoyo..."

"... Meu Deus... Era só uma menina... Como você pôde? Você não se arrepende do que fez?"

"..."

Saiyame apenas suspira e lhe dá as costas. Vai por uma das portas, até uma grande sala com um piano de cauda coberto por um lençol em um dos cantos. Hisashi sabe agora, mais do que nunca do risco que correu, do risco que ainda está correndo...

"Pelo Amor de Deus, diga que você se arrepende de ter feito isso com eles!"

"..."

"Saiyame! Por favor, me diga que você chorou por eles! Ao menos isso... Diga-me se você chorou por eles..."

Saiyame continua, até ficar parado no meio da sala, e senta-se no chão, e fica olhando para as janelas fechadas, as cortinas grossas e cerradas. Nesta sala tudo está mais escuro ainda do que nas outras.

"Eu chorei. Você nunca saberia como eu chorei por eles, ainda que nenhum deles tenha em momento algum derramado uma única lágrima por mim. Se quer saber se me arrependo... Eu me arrependo. Mas não o bastante para não poder fazer tudo de novo."

"Você matou o seu irmão..."

"Um dia, muito antes de ter Yue como irmão, eu vi meus outros irmãos morrerem de fome. Ninguém lamentou por eles, e muito menos alguém se importou quando os curandeiros do porto foram arrancar os olhos deles, quando os corpos estavam nas sarjetas, para fazer infusões de olhos azuis."

"Era seu irmão..."

"Eu o matei. Eu chorei por ele, mas eu teria feito tudo de novo. Agora é muito tarde para qualquer coisa. Você não entenderia, ou enlouqueceria se tentasse entender..."

"E Sakura? Como você teve coragem de fazer isso com aquela menina?"

"Você a viu. Ela era linda, não é?"

"..."

"... Ela seria mais bonita do que sua mãe. Ela tinha em um dos seus armários um vestido branco, eu a vi escolher aquele vestido, numa loja. Ela o experimentava sempre, mas nunca chegou a usa-lo. Era para a festa de quinze anos."

"Eu não entendo, Saiyame... Como você pôde?..."

"Eu já lhe disse meus motivos." – Hisashi se aproxima dele, a indignação fazendo o medo ceder, e ele fica de pé, bem à frente de Saiyame, olhando para seu rosto indiferente. – "Apenas você sabe, agora, o que houve realmente. O motivo de ter feito aquilo com ela. Eu não vi Sakura, a minha Sakura... Eu vi qualquer outra pessoa... Eu sei quem eu vi. Apenas aquela pessoa poderia ter lhe ensinado a fazer aquele círculo, a dizer aquelas palavras..."

"Eu não acredito que você não consiga se arrepender por ter acabado com a vida daquelas pessoas..." – Hisashi abaixa-se até poder olha-lo nos olhos, até ver que eles são opacos e perdidos... Cada vez mais distantes de parecerem humanos, e seu rosto também é estranho, sua expressão é totalmente inumana. – "Você a matou, mas você fez muito pior com os que permaneceram vivos...!"

Hisashi coloca-se nos joelhos, e fica olhando para Saiyame por um tempo interminável.

"Saiyame..."

"..."

"Cerberus." - Hisashi se recorda, por um momento, qual é o nome da criatura sentada à sua frente.

"Cerberus está morto."

"Era só uma menina. Você é um monstro."

"Eu sou. Eu chorei por ela. Mais do que gostaria."

Hisashi segura-o com força pelos ombros, faz com que erga os olhos e então, sem querer sua voz se eleva, sua ira também.

"Eu tenho nojo de você! Nada do que você pode ter feito torna as coisas melhores! Não adiantou nada você se meter na vida de todas aquelas pessoas, no Japão! Você destruiu a vida de todos eles!" – Hisashi sente tanta raiva que o derruba no chão. Está furioso consigo mesmo, apavorado e furioso. Ele agarra Saiyame pelos colarinhos e bate com suas costas várias vezes sobre o chão de mármore. Saiyame parece apenas alheio a isso. – "Você destruiu a minha vida! Você arrasta todos consigo para este inferno em que vive! Você destruiu a vida de todos eles...! Você não lamenta por isso?"

Saiyame apenas olha para ele, a respiração um pouco, somente um pouco agitada. Hisashi sente nojo de cada vez que ousou toca-lo, das vezes que o beijou e das noites que passou ao seu lado. Sente raiva de cada palavra que lhe dispensou. Simplesmente não consegue entender. Não quer entender. Para ele, cada assassinato foi apenas um reflexo cego de maldade, e é assim, como pura maldade, que ele percebe a criatura deitada no chão, debaixo dele.

Ergue-se, sentindo que seus olhos estão rasos, pensando em todas as pessoas em cujas vidas viu Saiyame envolver-se, das mais diversas formas. Solta devagar as roupas de Saiyame, ergue suas mãos, afastando-as dele. Ergue-se nos joelhos e sua mão fechada fecha-se também. Ela se ergue. Saiyame apenas fecha os olhos, e sem deixar escapar nenhum som, recebe o soco, em cheio no seu rosto, estourando seus lábios, com tanta força que faz sua cabeça rolar para o lado.

"Você não lamenta por nenhum deles...!" – Hisashi diz, afastando-se, nauseado, irado. – "Você destruiu a vida de todos eles...!"

Saiyame então rola para o lado, aparando o sangue em seus lábios. Essa dor não é de todo estranha. Faz lembrar os tapas do Mestre, que por sua vez já eram idênticos às pancadas e safanões dos missionários e das pessoas na rua. Hisashi está quase saindo da sala, pronto a ir embora, e não espera escutar mais nada dele, mas quebrando essa expectativa e o silêncio, Saiyame diz, talvez mais consigo do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

"Eu nunca quis que ninguém me entendesse ou perdoasse... Não é apenas você quem diz que eu destruí a vida deles... Mas ninguém nunca se arrependeu por ter destruído a minha vida, quando eu tinha uma. Ninguém nunca lamentou por mim."

Hisashi olha para trás, a despeito de toda sua raiva, não consegue deixar de ter curiosidade. Vê que Saiyame está novamente sentado, e que apesar de estar com o rosto sujo, ele não está inchado, e é como se nunca houvesse tocado-o. E suas costas... Em suas costas, atravessando o tecido de sua camisa, e no chão, há uma grande mancha de sangue. Ele parece indiferente a isso, como se não houvesse dor alguma. Não olha para Hisashi, e nem espera que ele tenha escutado ou se importado com o que disse. Saiyame tira com movimentos simples e indiferentes a camisa suja de sangue, deixa-a embolada ao seu lado, no chão.

Hisashi hesita, seu coração disparando, vendo que aquele sangue todo nas costas de Saiyame nada mais é do que as cicatrizes que haviam nelas, finalmente abertas, como se fosse um golpe recente.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hisashi está apavorado, cheio de raiva e de ressentimento. É como se o coração arrancado não fosse o de Sakura, e sim o seu. Ele fica não sabe quantas horas, ou talvez tenham sido apenas momentos, pensando em todas as coisas que podia ter dito, poderia ter feito, poderia ter evitado. Ele pensa que jamais deveria ter chutado aquela porta, que deveria ter confiado em seus instintos, e que realmente jamais deveria ter se aproximado de Saiyame. Ele não consegue enxergar mais do que um assassino à sua frente. Um frio assassino, que matou o próprio irmão e aquela menina da fotografia. Ele é louco, Hisashi pensa, e é um monstro...

Anda pela casa, até chegar no são principal, fica olhando ao redor tentando achar um motivo para as pessoas fazerem coisas assim. Descobre que não entende nada do que houve. Hisashi já trabalhou com loucos e assassinos, mas nunca conheceu nenhum como Saiyame. Às vezes, ele se lembra, os pacientes o atacavam, mas nenhum nunca lhe causou um medo como este, que o impede até de correr porta afora, como se espiasse cada passo seu, até o movimento de sua respiração. Por vezes, no seu desespero, sente-se completamente sozinho nessa casa abandonada. Outras vezes, como agora, sente alguém às suas costas. Tem vontade de gritar de raiva, as piores coisas e ofensas que é capaz e dizer, mas um calafrio o faz calar. Não sabe que sensação é essa. A casa está escura, já está anoitecendo, mas nesta sala, um resto de luz do dia basta para iluminar o chão de mármore branco. Nele, há uma estranha mancha marrom infiltrada nos veios do chão.

Hisashi atreve-se a olhar quando um movimento se faz em um dos cantos, onde pode ver a curva da escada, que passa por fora deste ambiente, elevar-se. Há uma porta fechada, que ele julga ser apenas uma adega. Um arrepio o faz tremer, e comprovar com seus próprios olhos os detalhes do que Saiyame lhe contava. Ele vai até a porta e abre. Escuro. Afasta-se um pouco e a luz refletida do chão mostra garrafas de vinho e champanhe, empilhadas, no fundo da saleta esquecida. Realmente, apenas uma adega. Ele dá um passo para dentro e escuta algo tilintar. Vai recuar, mas seu sapato esbarra em algo no chão que faz um ruído metálico, e Hisashi olha. Uma argola num alçapão de madeira, no canto, quase debaixo de um dos armários de bebida. Há um cadeado antigo e pesado fechando esse alçapão. Enroscado no aro e no cadeado, um rosário.

Era verdade.

O cadeado está enferrujado. Com alguns chutes será fácil fazer ele se soltar. A tampa é pesada, mas Hisashi sente-se tão curioso e desesperado que não mede esforço algum para saber mais, cada vez mais... Afundar-se nessa verdade. Chuta a primeira vez o cadeado. Chuta mais uma vez, tentando separar o arco da caixa.

"Eu não faria isso."

Estremece, cortado de calafrios. Olha para o lado de onde escuta essa voz estranha, e percebe que há cheiro de tabaco fino no ar. Arregala os olhos e vê com clareza um homem vestido de preto, parado quase no meio do salão, fumando sem pressa e sem parecer surpreso de vê-lo aqui. Hisashi engole em seco, olhando para o cadeado quase solto, no chão. Ele nunca pediu conselhos de ninguém, e nunca aceitou conselhos de pessoa alguma, mas de repente sente que o certo seja realmente não dar o último chute. Sai da adega e encosta a porta, bem devagar detrás de si. Aquele rosário não deve estar ali à toa.

"Quem é você?"

O estranho demora a responder. Continua soltando grandes baforadas de fumo. Hisashi olha para ele tentando procurar alguma semelhança com alguém, mas seu rosto está baixo e ele parece pensativo.

"Você realmente não gostaria de saber o que tem, ou o que pode ter, lá embaixo..." – Ele continua, quando seu cigarro acaba. – "Eu é quem deveria perguntar quem é você. Eu sou Touya Kinomoto."

Ele então olha para Hisashi. Sim, não há dúvida alguma. É o mesmo daquela fotografia do quarto de Tomoyo, no entanto mais velho.

Touya pergunta seu nome, um resto de fumaça escapando de seus lábios. Hisashi ainda acha que o conhece de algum lugar, além daquela fotografia. Lembra-se do encontro marcado através daquela carta, com Li, e se lembra mais ainda de Saiyame lhe contando como matou a irmã de Touya. Sente que sua voz desaparece...

"Hisashi Wakai."

"..." – Touya aproxima-se e estende-lhe a mão. Cumprimenta-o com firmeza, olhando atentamente para seus olhos e para suas olheiras, e ele já viveu e já viu coisas suficientes para dizer que esse rapaz à sua frente esteve a um passo de enlouquecer, há poucos momentos. – "Você não parece muito japonês."

"Não sou."

"Ótimo. Agora diga-me o que está fazendo aqui. Você não deveria estar neste lugar. Está sozinho aqui?"

"Não." – Tem certeza de nunca ter visto alguém tão sério quanto Touya Kinomoto.

"..." – Touya procura outro cigarro em seus bolsos e acende-o. Olha de soslaio para Hisashi, tentando imaginar o que faz aqui, ou quem é. – "Como ele se chama, agora?"

Hisashi sente seu coração disparar de novo, e Touya nota que ele empalidece subitamente. Um silêncio entre eles se resguarda, durante longos minutos.

"Nós sabemos de quem eu estou falando, não sabemos?"

Hisashi sente-se gelado, e poderia desmaiar, se fosse dado a desmaios. Sua curiosidade fala alto demais, ele precisa morder a língua para não trair seu silêncio. Touya não parece "sedento de vingança", e age com naturalidade, tranqüilidade. É claro que Hisashi sabe de quem ele está falando. De quem mais poderia ser?...

"Touya!" – Uma voz adolescente o assusta e o enche de alívio ao mesmo tempo. Touya olha para o lado da porta larga do salão. Hisashi não olha, ele está passando a mão úmida na testa, tentando descobrir como sumir do mapa, para não ter de dizer o quanto está enterrado em toda esta lama. E pensar que vejo quase que em toda parte a assombração da irmã desse homem, ele pensa, rindo nervosamente, tentando manter a frieza, tentando pensar se Touya já não sabe que aquela... Pessoa... Está nesta casa.

Alguém mais se aproxima. É um garoto. Apenas um adolescente. Não deve ter mais do que quatorze anos. Ele se chega junto a Touya e recebe um afago sobre a cabeça, um carinho em seu cabelo louro, claríssimo, somente um pouco encaracolado. Ele tem olhos azuis. Hisashi, mesmo no seu nervosismo e tensão, não evita de olhar para ele, e engole em seco, e sente tudo à sua volta escurecer, quando seus olhos se encontram, e nota o quanto esse menino estranho se parece com a imagem pálida de Yue naquela tela de televisão. O mesmo rosto, a mesma sensação de irrealidade de estar vendo aquele fantasma... Apenas mais jovem, apenas louro, mas o frio desses olhos não o engana. Hisashi sente como se estivesse ao lado de uma geleira, de tão intenso o frio. Talvez seja apenas uma impressão, ou sua imaginação, mas ele se questiona se não seria aquele o próprio Yue de quem Saiyame lhe falou. E se for, como ele poderia estar aqui, se disse que o matou? Sua presença é tão clara, tão branca, fria... É um menino alto, vestido de branco e de azul, sua camisa e suas calças, e seu casaco marrom claro... Nada disso ajuda a disfarçar a sensação de pouca humanidade e frio que ele emana.

Tão diferente de Saiyame...

"Ainda não me respondeu, senhor Wakai. Sabe de quem eu estou falando, não é?"

"Sei... Acho que sei." – Tenta consertar a tempo. – "Ele..."

"Não tente mentir. Eu sei que ele está aqui. Nós temos um encontro marcado."

"..."

"Frost, espere lá fora. Já vou conversar com você."

O menino não poderia ter nome mais apropriado, pensa. Hisashi estremece quando se vê sozinho mais uma vez com Touya, nessa sala escura. É como se toda a verdade, cada detalhe de sua vida passasse como um letreiro por sua testa.

"Eu sei que ele está aqui. Sinto a presença dele. Ele andou pela casa inteira, não? E você? Está longe de casa, não é?"

"Sim, estou. Bem longe."

"Você está com ele?"

"... "

"Você é amante dele?"

"..."

"Não adianta tentar me enganar, Wakai. Eu sei quem ele é, sei do que é capaz. Ele lhe disse qual era seu verdadeiro nome?..." – Touya dá um pequeno sorriso, espalhando a fumaça com um gesto. – "Você também deve saber das coisas que ele fez. Ele tem muita coragem, mas juízo não é a sua maior virtude."

"A sua irmã..."

"Eu sei. Não queria ter de falar sobre isso agora."

"Yue... aquele rapaz... Yukito... Ele também..."

"Não se preocupe com Yue. Você não viu? Ele veio comigo."

Hisashi não sabe se sente alívio ou pânico.

"..."

O ar começa a lhe faltar. Gostaria de ter mesmo fugido desse lugar quando seus instintos lhe disseram isso. Touya continua andando pelo salão, olhando tudo ao redor. Está muito escuro, e ele mesmo se misturar com as sombras mais densas.

"Poderia fazer algo para clarear isto aqui? Nem todos conseguem enxergar tão bem quanto você." – Ele diz, casualmente. Hisashi percebe que não está falando com ele, e sente que não estão sozinhos nesta salão, até escutar um baque surdo no chão. As velas do candelabro do teto se acendem. As dos suportes das paredes, embora há anos apagadas, também se iluminam, a princípio com chamas altas, e depois elas diminuem até ficarem estáveis.

"Obrigado. Eu estava por tropeçar em Wakai."

Hisashi estreita os olhos, vendo com clareza que Touya se parece muito com Fujitaka Kinomoto, no entanto, moreno, e seu cabelo é tão negro que quase não reflete luz alguma, e é bem mais alto do que imaginou, a princípio, quase um palmo mais alto que ele próprio. Todo o salão fica mergulhado numa luz quente e amarelada, facetada pelas peças de cristal do lustre. Parecem estar em uma época que há muito se acabou.

"Como você se chama agora? Wakai não soube me responder."

"Saiyame." – Hisashi treme ao escutar esta voz rouca e tão conhecida, adulta. Ele olha ao redor e encontra Saiyame parado, mais perto do que poderia imaginar. Há quanto tempo estaria ali? Não notou quando ele entrou. Está mais parecido ainda com aquele retrato inacabado da biblioteca. Está sem camisa, e suas costas continuam ensopadas de sangue, e o modo como se move... Lento, ondulante, silencioso como um leão cercando caças. Touya nem de longe parece se incomodar com estes modos pouco humanos de Saiyame. – "Era meu nome, antes de ter sido batizado por Clow."

"É dialeto?"

"Sim. Quer dizer 'estrangeiro'."

"Você sempre será um estrangeiro em qualquer lugar onde estiver... Viu Frost?"

"Não, mas eu o senti. Ele está diferente."

"Você também."– Touya aproxima-se, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção, apenas uma estranha cordialidade, uma calma... Hisashi sente-se um idiota, pois sabe que está à beira de um ataque de nervos, sem entender como Touya consegue agir dessa forma com o assassino de sua irmã. Ele age com naturalidade vendo todo aquele sangue descer pelas costas de Saiyame, manchando as calças de sarja marrom, vendo que ele está irreconhecível e descalço, levemente trêmulo e com o rosto ainda manchado do golpe de Hisashi. – "Você está bem diferente do que me recordo."

"Eu cresci..."

"..." – Touya parece olhar com atenção para ele, e o faz em silêncio, por um longo tempo. – "Sim, é verdade. Você cresceu."

"..."

"Creio que duas ou três polegadas de altura..." – Touya sacode a cabeça, pensativo. Hisashi sabe que não é apenas disso que estão falando. Sabe que há algo entre eles que não pode entender.

Hisashi tem a impressão de escutar uma porta ranger.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – Hisashi escuta a voz de Siaoran Li.

"Ele chegou cedo..."

Li aparece à porta do salão, tenso, olhando atentamente tudo ao redor. Tem uma aparência grave e preocupada. Arregala ligeiramente os olhos quando vê Saiyame sujo de sangue e mais ainda quando vê que Hisashi também está nesta casa. Touya apenas solta mais uma baforada de seu cigarro e simplesmente não se dá ao trabalho de responder.

Frost volta para o salão, e passa ao lado de Li, que de repente fica terrivelmente pálido e trai um tremor na sua voz:

"Touya... O que está acontecendo? Saiyame, achei que... O que você está fazendo nesse lugar? As suas costas..."

Frost olha para ele por um certo tempo, enquanto fica subitamente parado no mesmo lugar. Para Hisashi, isso é um autêntico circo de horrores. Nunca sequer havia imaginado que pudesse haver mais alguém como Saiyame no mundo, e agora sabe que Frost não é diferente, em sua natureza. Li está tão perturbado com a presença de Frost que não consegue tirar os olhos dele.

"Y..." – Ele tenta falar, mas engasga. Touya apenas traz Frost para perto de si e passa um braço em torno de seus ombros estreito. – "Que diabos, Touya... Diga alguma coisa."

"Dizer o quê? Você já deve imaginar o que está havendo aqui. Conhece Wakai?"

Touya diz isso como se ele e Hisashi fossem velhos conhecidos, porém, há ironia em seu tom. Ele sabe o quanto Li está abalado pelo que está vendo, e até pelo que apenas sente. Mais do que nunca Li percebe a verdade sobre a natureza de Saiyame aflorar, como um calor de incêndio.

"Infelizmente." – Li engole em seco e respira fundo, tentando desviar os olhos de cima de Frost.

Silêncio.

"Trouxe suas cartas?"

"Trouxe" – Li responde, agora olhando com atenção e raiva para Hisashi.

"Sabe o que teremos de fazer?" – Touya vai até uma das pesadas cadeiras dispostas junto à parede e senta-se, muito mais à vontade do que qualquer um de todos eles. Saiyame, silencioso, caminha sem fazer um único ruído, e se ajoelha no chão, quase ao lado da cadeira de Touya, e fica ali, sentado sobre os calcanhares, imóvel. – "Eu também precisei ir a busca destas cartas. Eriol fez o mesmo, ainda que não tenha me dito, é fácil ter notícias assim..." – Touya fica um longo tempo olhando para Saiyame, que parece uma estátua, parado, quase sem respirar. – "Não precisa agir desse modo. Eu não sou Clow e você com certeza não é o mesmo que foi um dia."

Ele apenas move o rosto na sua direção e então se levanta, fica em pé, no mesmo lugar onde estava sentado, há pouco. Li está quase tão chocado com o que está vendo quanto Hisashi. Mas a diferença, é que Li já deveria estar acostumado a coisas assim, no entanto, ver Saiyame se comportar de uma maneira tão pouco humana é a pior forma de concretizar as suspeitas que chegou mesmo a comentar com Hisashi, um dia. É afinal, tudo muito pior do que a mais terrível de suas suspeitas.

"Eriol virá?" – Li não sabe porque pergunta isso. Os olhos escuros de Touya parecem brilhar, na penumbra amarela do salão. Frost está a seu lado, porém também está em pé. Curiosamente, ele mantém uma postura parecida com a de Saiyame. – "Quem é o menino que está com você?"

"Diga-me você. Não sei se Eriol virá. Ele nunca pareceu o tipo mais afeito a encerrar as cartas novamente num livro. Mas eu soube que ele esteve este último ano inteiro refazendo o que sobrou do livro de Sakura."

"..." – Hisashi aproxima-se de Li e toca-lhe o braço, tentando falar-lhe. Li olha para ele com desafio, diretamente nos olhos, e Hisashi então se sente atravessado por este olhar. – "Você já o viu uma vez, Hisashi. Reconhece-o?"

"..." – Faz que sim brevemente com a cabeça.

"E você, Saiyame?" – Li pergunta, aproximando-se. Hisashi começa a notar, curiosamente apenas agora, que Saiyame não apenas parece diferente, e sim, parece mais alto, também, ou pode ser apenas um reflexo da discreta arrogância de sua postura. . – "Quem é você? Diga-me quem é você, agora que não sei como, já posso dizer quem é o menino que veio com Touya."

"Eu fui aquele que matou a sua Sakura. Estranho você nunca ter me reconhecido. Você olhou nos meus olhos quando eu arranquei o coração dela. Você sempre olhava nos meus olhos, quando falava comigo."

No mesmo instante, como se tão somente esperasse algo que acendesse essa certeza, Li então ergue seu braço, tendo na mão um papel de encantamento. Ele não chega a dizer nada, com um único olhar de Saiyame, as chamas que surgiam daquela pequena faixa de papel de arroz se consomem no mesmo lugar. O que cai no chão então, são apenas cinzas.

"Meu Deus... Você esteve lá... O tempo todo." – Li vê as cinzas do papel se dissolverem entre seus dedos, ele sente seu encantamento se dissolver entre eles. Está tão assustado com o que acaba de descobrir que se arrepende com sinceridade de ter feito aquela pergunta. –"Não. Isso deve ser mentira... Veja só! Touya!" – Ele aponta para Saiyame, olhando com firmeza para Touya. – "Olhe para ele! Ele não é Cerberus! Cerberus era um leão! Ele jamais... Meu Deus... Não...!"

Li não consegue terminar de falar. Sua voz se acaba num soluço. Ele caminha pelo salão, com a cabeça entre as mãos. Hisashi nunca achou que Li pudesse parecer-lhe tão frágil, de repente. Ele conhece bem o desespero que toma conta de Li, o medo, toda a indignação. Mas sabe também que sua dor é pequena perto da dele. Li viu Sakura ser assassinada, ele nunca esqueceu-se do que viu.

"Não... Eu achei que estivesse morto. Como se atreve a voltar para nossas vidas? Você é um fantasma..."

"Eu não quero o perdão de ninguém."

"Você matou Sakura! Por que nunca teve coragem de apresentar-se assim, como está agora? Você enganou a todos nós...!" – Ele diz, voltando-se bruscamente, os olhos vermelhos.

"Eu não sei mentir."

"Assassino."

"Eu nunca disse que não era. Eu matei em nome de Clow, e muito mais vezes do que você poderia imaginar. Eu teria matado em nome de Sakura, se ela não houvesse tentado fazer isso comigo antes."

"Porque? Porque você fez aquilo com Sakura? Eu deveria... Desgraçado...!" – Por um momento, Li quase avança sobre ele. Mas apenas baixa a cabeça, cerrando os punhos com força.

"Você nunca se atreveu a ler as cartas de Sakura?" – Saiyame diz, na sua voz rouca, de repente, quase casualmente. Seu tom não tem emoção alguma.

"Cartas? Do que está falando?"

"As cartas de correspondência que ela trocou com Eriol Hiragizawa, entre a época em que estive longe dela." – Saiyame desvia os olhos dos dele, baixando-os. Não é um gesto de submissão, é um gesto de indiferença. Hisashi não reconhece este olhar, aliás, não consegue reconhece-lo de modo algum, como se este jamais pudesse ter sido o Saiyame que ele conheceu.

Touya levanta os olhos para ele, esquece de bater a cinza de seu cigarro. Algo em suas palavras faz mais sentido do que Hisashi imagina, e Touya sabe disso melhor do que todos os outros.

"Você nunca sentiu curiosidade sobre aquelas cartas, Siaoran Li? Você foi leal a Sakura mesmo depois que ela morreu. Você apenas pegou todas aquelas cartas e enviou-as de volta a Eriol."

"De que diabos você está falando, Cerberus?... Está tentando tirar a sua culpa!" – A voz de Li fica mais alta, ele não tem medo algum, e aproxima-se, os olhos faiscando perigosamente.

"Cerberus está morto."

Li alterna seu olhar entre Saiyame e Touya, que parece muito interessado na conversa para dizer qualquer coisa. O menino ao seu lado apenas olha, ligeiramente assustadiço, mas a frieza do seu rosto e dos seus gestos mais simples intimida-o a ponto de não se atrever a dirigir qualquer palavra a ele. Sim, Li é capaz de reconhece-lo, e não sabe se deve sentir-se feliz em ver novamente esta pessoa, mas sabe que Sakura provavelmente sentiria-se muito feliz com isso.

"Touya... Você sabia disso? Você sabia que Cerberus matou a sua irmã? Ele também matou..."

"Faz diferença o que eu sei?" – Touya se levanta, e traz Li pelo braço, afastando-o dos outros. –"O que faz diferença é que sempre soubemos muito pouco sobre tudo isso. E pare de agir como se fosse o único que sofre por Sakura! Não se esqueça de que ela sempre foi muito mais para mim do que nunca teria sido para você! A dívida dele para comigo é muito maior do que para com você." – Touya aponta para Saiyame, que continua imóvel no mesmo lugar, indiferente aos gritos que são dirigidos contra ele, as ofensas e o olhar curioso e ocasional de Frost.

Touya arrasta Li para fora do salão e então, os três ficam sozinhos: Frost, Saiyame e Hisashi.

"..."

Hisashi tem muitas coisas a perguntar, este tremendo muito. Está completamente perdido no meio de tantas acusações. Seja o que estiver havendo, é algo importante, que pode mudar a vida de todos eles, e Hisashi não sabe se quer fazer parte disso. Escuta brevemente a discussão de Touya e Li, e pensa que pode ser essa sua ultima chance de saber o que está havendo. Talvez sua última chance de perdoar Saiyame por qualquer coisa que ele tenha feito, mas ainda assim é difícil acreditar que aquela menina de olhar doce da fotografia – Sakura – fosse capaz de desejar matar alguém. Também é difícil imaginar que Saiyame tenha matado tantas pessoas quanto ele mesmo diz.

"Você é Yue?" – Ele pergunta a Frost. Ele imediatamente volta seus olhos grandes, frios e azuis na sua direção. Toda sua presença inspira um grande frio em Hisashi, mas não medo. Apenas um frio incômodo, por que há algo nele, não saberia dizer o quê, que muito faz recordar Saiyame. E quase um ao lado do outro, de pé, no salão, apesar disso, nunca eles poderiam ser mais diferentes. Saiyame mais do que nunca parece exalar calor e força.

"Sim. Eu sou Yue." – De repente nota que a voz de Frost é um pouco estranha, como se duas pessoas falassem exatamente ao mesmo tempo, através dela. Ele tem um olhar calmo, azul e penetrante. Está com o rosto um pouco erguido para encarar Hisashi, mas isso não diminui sua altivez. Frost parece, assim como Saiyame sempre lhe pareceu, tremendamente mais velho do que aparenta.

"Por isso..." – Hisashi estremece, um pouco mais calmo, e também mais confuso ainda...Como é possível que Saiyame tenha lhe dito que havia assassinado Yue, se Yue está aqui, bem na sua frente, tão belo e impressionante quanto naquela fita de vídeo? Lembra-se da voz de Li, tempos atrás, dizendo como os servos de Clow eram capazes de atravessar o tempo, e pensar nisso o faz um pouco mais tranqüilo. Somente um pouco. – "Por isso você..."

Hisashi quase toca em Saiyame, mas sua mão para no meio do caminho, e ele estreita os olhos, sentindo-se muito perdido e vazio, notando que Saiyame realmente está irreconhecível, e pior, que seu olhar é distante, longe do seu. A despeito da presença de Frost, Hisashi atreve-se – ele não entende, por isso não saberia o que pode ou não fazer então – a tocar em Saiyame. É quente... Sente o calor emanar de longe, e toca com a ponta dos dedos uma mecha de cabelo louro, escuro e manchado de sangue.

"Por que ele está assim?"

"Eu não sei." – Frost acaba por responder a pergunta que Hisashi faz para si mesmo. – "Você e nem mesmo ele pode reconhecê-lo. Eu não o reconheço."

"Por que?..." – Hisashi sente raiva desse olhar perdido e opaco.

"Ele voltará a ser quem sempre foi." – Frost lhe diz, com um suspiro que o faz voltar a parecer tão humano quanto no primeiro momento que Hisashi o viu. – "Nem eu o reconheço agora."

Hisashi solta o cabelo de Saiyame, e afasta-se dele, olhando bem para ele, tentando entender o que se passa detrás de seus olhos. Frost tem uma expressão estranha, quase de lamento, mas é difícil saber ao certo.

Ele se afasta mais.

Não agüenta ver Saiyame desse jeito. É terrível, é insuportável e aterrador. Decide que não quer ver mais nada, algo lhe diz que esta é a última vez que vê Saiyame, e que ele vai morrer, e decide também que não quer vê-lo sofrer. Relembra de seu ressentimento com ele, sua raiva de horas antes, de tê-lo machucado daquela forma. Pensa ao mesmo tempo nas noites apaixonadas que dividiu com ele, as palavras simples e sussurradas, os carinhos tão tranqüilos, os beijos, o seu olhar, a sua voz... Hisashi sente sua garganta entalar com alguma coisa que não queria estar sentindo agora, e apenas fecha os olhos para isso tudo, não diz nada. Apenas se retira do salão, alheio à discussão de Touya e Li, numa sala anexa.

Chega na sala onde há a lareira e vê que o fogo já se apagou há muito, está frio dentro da casa, talvez tanto ou mais do que do lado de fora. A noite é escura, e está longe de terminar. Terminar, ele repete só consigo. Está tudo acabado. Não quer ver Saiyame morrer, porque tem certeza de que é isso o que vai acontecer. Pega sua bolsa, que estava largada no mesmo lugar, no chão, e quando se abaixa para segurar a alça, nota que a porta da frente está aberta. Não seria do feitio de Li deixar uma porta escancarada assim, mas Hisashi não pensa muito sobre o assunto. Quando está com a bolsa na mão e indo para a porta, sente que é como se não estivesse andando sozinho nessa casa. Sente que há alguém, que realmente não está só, embora devesse, e saiba muito bem que Saiyame – ou seja lá quem for aquela criatura que não o reconhecia – e o menino Frost estão no salão principal, e que Li e Touya continuam discutindo na outra sala. Não escutou mais ninguém chegar.

Preciso sair daqui, pensa só consigo, agarrando a alça da bolsa com mais força e jogando-a sobre o ombro. Vai sair por esta porta sem fazer a mínima idéia para onde vai e o que vai fazer agora. Ainda olha brevemente para trás, apenas um instante de algo que jamais admitiria ser hesitação.

Então, tem a impressão de ver vaga-lumes. Vaga-lumes? É quase inverno... Mas estes vaga-lumes não estão se movendo. Estão fixos, acima do nível dos seus olhos, no meio de uma escuridão quase impenetrável que há no interior da casa.

"Onde eles estão?" – Uma voz grave interrompe-o de fazer qualquer outra coisa, e acaba deixando que sua bolsa escorregue para o chão, caindo com um baque abafado sobre o mármore.

Com certeza, Hisashi poderia dizer que este foi o pior susto de toda a sua vida. Os vaga-lumes piscam. Não, não são vaga-lumes, são olhos. Tem mais alguém nesta casa, e pela forma que faz Hisashi arrepiar quando se aproxima dele mais um passo, ninguém precisaria lhe dizer que trata-se de algo que não é humano.

"Você está me entendendo?" – A voz insiste, e uma mão longa e morna toca-lhe o braço. Hisashi sente-se completamente sem forças.

"Ah... Sim. Estou." – Hisashi estremece, quando olha para a mão em seu braço, sobre o tecido claro de sua camisa, e nota que os dedos são longos e... Completamente negros, como se fosse uma luva de cetim negro.

"Onde estão os outros?" – É uma voz calma e com uma estranha pronúncia de "erres", que Hisashi nunca escutou. Está lhe falando num inglês britânico, tão formal quanto o de Saiyame.

"No salão. Perto..." – Hisashi engole em seco quando a mão abandona seu braço, e ele arregala os olhos, enxergando, sob a luz azulada que vem de fora, um breve reflexo que lhe revela feições humanas e muito finas, na escuridão. Mas a pele é completamente negra, e não consegue distingui-lo das sombras. – "Perto da adega."

"Pode vir comigo?"

"Como!" – Sem querer Hisashi trai grande parte de seu nervosismo nessa pergunta. De certa forma o reconforta estar falando com alguém tão tranqüilo e com uma atitude tão humana, embora sua aparência... Embora tudo isso seja assustador.

"Há muitos anos que não venho a esta casa..."

"Ah... claro."

Hisashi toma a frente, notando pelo som dos passos que esta pessoa o acompanha.

"Você fará parte do ritual? Não conheço você de nenhuma das Sociedades."

"Não, eu... É uma longa história. Mas... que ritual é esse?"

"O fechamento do livro. As Cartas serão reunidas novamente e... Não seria muito prudente estar aqui quando eles fizerem isso. Não sei se estamos sendo esperados, na verdade nem faço uma idéia muito exata do que haverá aqui."

"Como assim?"

"Não sei o que haverá aqui. Sei apenas que as Cartas serão seladas novamente no Livro e que provavelmente Cerberus voltará ao selo. Não tenho o que esconder... Todos sabem o quanto é cômodo silencia-lo. Que ninguém me ouça..."

Hisashi quase cai na tentação de perguntar mais, no entanto, esta pessoa caminhando pouco atrás dele parece tão cansada e atravessada destas coisas que ela fala livremente, com a voz carregada de pesar.

"Mas... Ele será...?"

"Aprisionado. E quem sabe, se ele tiver sorte, em mais alguns séculos, uma pobre criança, tão estúpida quanto Sakura abrirá o livro e o libertará. Mas se quer saber a verdade... Não há muita diferença entre estar preso a um livro ou estar aqui, preso aos interesses de um mestre, vivendo por ele e para ele. Para nós, não há tanta diferença. Aliás, a única diferença é o aprisionamento."

"Porque?" – Hisashi está surpreso em ouvir estas coisas – "Por que está me dizendo estas coisas?"

"Quando ele for aprisionado, seu corpo será despedaçado. Mas ninguém, nenhum deles se importa. Afinal, tanto Cerberus quanto eu e os outros somos apenas servos. Ninguém nunca nos ouviu, ou se importou conosco."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Spinel Sun." – Saiyame fala, baixo, sem erguer os olhos. Hisashi olha para trás e vê que quando a pessoa que estava com ele pelo corredor emerge na luz, esta não o faz menos negro. Sua pele é como se fosse um negro cetim, e seus olhos são verdes e fosforescentes, no meio de seu rosto anguloso. Deve ser quase da altura de Touya Kinomoto, mas move-se de uma maneira leve e felina, assim como Saiyame, sem fazer quase som algum, como fosse um grande gato preto... Não. Hisashi imagina imediatamente que ele se parece muito mais com uma pantera do que com qualquer outro felino. Seu cabelo é muito liso, e cai sobre as costas, por cima das roupas escuras, até a altura de sua cintura, e tão negro quanto sua pele.

"Frost... Quero dizer... Yue... Senti muito sua falta, há um ano que não o via." – O olhar de Frost se abranda até quase parecer humano. Spinel Sun se volta para Cerberus: – "Então... Esta é a sua forma verdadeira. Sakura teria desmaiado se o visse assim. Acho que nenhum de nós o conhecia, Cerberus..."

"Cerberus está morto." – Saiyame levanta os olhos para Spinel Sun, que se aproxima, curioso. – "Você me conhecia."

"Não... Eu me lembraria de você. Clow me criou depois de você."

"Eu havia prometido voltar para libertar você." – Saiyame fala muito baixo. – "Você nunca me perdoou por eu não ter voltado. Você ainda finge esquecer das coisas que houveram."

"Está enganado."

"Eu não sei mentir."

"Nós nos vimos pouquíssimas vezes, e você já estava com Sakura."

"Não. Você pode não querer se lembrar, mas não pode esquecer do seu medo, naquele porão." – Saiyame aponta com o queixo para a porta encostada da adega, e Hisashi sabe que ele deve estar falando daquele grande alçapão no chão, com o cadeado e o rosário.

Não tem tempo de responder. Touya volta com Li para o salão, ainda trocam palavras ásperas. Li está sendo trazido pelo braço, com força e irritação. Touya já não parece tão calmo, já parece completamente aborrecido.

"Foi para me mostrar que o assassino de Sakura agora é o seu servo, que você me chamou até aqui? O que você quer agora? Quer as cartas para ter poder? É poder o que você quer?" – Li dispara, quando Touya larga seu braço e procura sem pressa pela carteira de cigarros no bolso do sobretudo marrom. – "Desgraçado, eu não duvidaria que você houvesse planejado a morte dela, você nunca a suportou..."

Touya acende seu cigarro.

"Eu não vou esquecer do que eu vi, Touya... Eu juro que eu não vou esquecer. Este maldito servo de Clow enganou a todos. Ele poderia ter nos matado, ele estava em torno de todos nós, no Japão...! De mim, do seu pai, de Tomoyo!..."

Touya volta-se contra ele no mesmo instante, e o derruba Li no chão com um soco. Ele cai, a boca manchada de sangue, tentando se apoiar, o sangue respingando no mármore do chão. Seu olhar é de mais perplexidade do que de raiva. Touya apenas se abaixa perto dele, de uma maneira neutra e o ajuda a levantar. Ele não fez isso por raiva de Li...

"... Li, seu idiota... Fui eu quem mandou Saiyame procurar por vocês, no Japão."

...Ele lhe deu aquele soco para faze-lo parar para escutar.

Li se levanta, perplexo, os olhos arregalados de surpresa, a raiva de seu olhar dissipou-se, e ele se deixa apoiar no braço de Touya, até ter equilíbrio de ficar de novo em pé sozinho. Depois, Touya o deixa e volta para a cadeira ao lado das outras, dando um breve aceno de cabeça quando passa por Spinel Sun, e falando então com Hisashi:

"Quer assistir, Wakai?" – Ele pergunta, entre uma baforada e outra.

"O quê?" – Hisashi olha para Touya, sem entender, e depois para Li.

Ele não lhe responde. Apenas manda Li deixar as cartas com Hisashi, e voltar para Tomoyo. Li pestaneja, olha para Hisashi. Por sua cabeça, depois de ter escutado que Saiyame estava sob as ordens do próprio Touya, há apenas uma confusão, e ele não sabe mais o que pensar. Passa as mãos pelo cabelo desalinhado, e toca os lábios, olhando depois para seus dedos manchados de sangue. Não sabe mesmo o que pensar. O assassino de Sakura, não importa seu nome, salvou sua vida, salvou a vida de Tomoyo, e a seu modo, também salvou a de todos eles. O que pensar sobre isso? Lembrou-se de quando acordou naquele hospital, e era Hisashi quem estava ao seu lado... Ele também ajudou a salvar sua vida.

"Eu acho que tenho muito a aprender..." – Sussurra só consigo, metendo a mão no bolso do casaco e entregando um maço de cartas nas mãos de Hisashi. São sete cartas de couro, adornadas de arabescos de um lado, e de pinturas estranhas do outro, cada uma possui um nome escrito, da qualidade que lhe é atribuída. Olha para elas, e nota que Li está com o olhar perdido, olhando para Saiyame. E sabe exatamente como é fascinante se perder ao olhar para aquele rosto sem época que Saiyame tem. – "Mais ainda do que ele me ensinou..." – Li engole em seco e bate de leve no ombro de Hisashi, antes de ir embora. – "Adeus, Hisashi."

E Li vai pela porta afora, sem olhar para trás, sem hesitar, sem nem de longe tencionar voltar. Touya balança a cabeça e puxa Frost pelo braço, e o faz se sentar ao seu lado, em outra cadeira, com um braço em torno de seus ombros. Apesar da frieza do seu olhar, ele apenas repousa sua cabeça no ombro de Touya, e cerra os olhos.

"Ele ficou feliz de me ver?"

"Ficou. Ao contrário do que pareceu."

Li ainda não cruza o umbral da porta, quando mais alguém surge neste salão. Esse alguém, Hisashi nota, tem o sorriso mais cínico que já viu em toda a sua vida, e é quase estranha a semelhança dele, não sabe o quê, mas há algo de semelhante entre ele e Fujitaka Kinomoto. Não, na verdade ele parece uma versão mais jovem e delicada daquele homem vestido de preto, que estava numa das telas esquecidas no fundo da biblioteca desta casa. O passo de Li diminui apenas o bastante para dirigir-lhe um olhar de breve reconhecimento.

"Siaoran... Como você cresceu..."

Uma risada deliciosa, tão sincera que é quase irritante, um sotaque britânico tão carregado quanto o de Spinel Sun. Ele está vestido de preto, e tem um ar de indisfarçável cansaço detrás desta jovialidade.

Ele ainda passa a mão delicadamente pelo rosto de Li, que se desvencilha deste toque como lhe causasse nojo, ou o perturbasse de alguma forma. Li desaparece nas sombras de fora do salão e este estranho dá mais alguns passos para debaixo da luz, ainda olhando para trás, por um momento. Depois, ele olha ao redor. Hisashi calcula que deve ter a mesma idade que ele e Siaoran Li. Tanta elegância e cinismo só lhe fazem lembrar Tomoyo falando sobre o menino inglês... Como se chamava mesmo?... Aquele que ela disse ser um canalha. Meu Deus, pensa Hisashi, um pouco distraído em olhar para ele, ele poderia ser aquele menino inglês de quem Tomoyo falava, como se chamava mesmo? Ah, sim, ele se chamava...

"Eriol Hiragizawa. Você está com a aparência de quem atravessou o mundo em vinte e quatro horas." – Touya diz, batendo as cinzas de seu cigarro e jogando o que resta dele no chão, torcendo debaixo do salto de seu sapato. Não fala com um tom cordial, e sim, de ironia, tanta que o olhar de Eriol endurece de forma a mostrar toda sua antipatia e aborrecimento por estar neste lugar. – "Sentiu saudades de casa?"

Eriol olha para Touya de uma maneira quase assassina, realmente curioso em poder saber se de alguma forma Touya conhece o motivo de ele ter se arrastado às pressas, desde a Inglaterra até aqui. Ele olha para os servos, e visivelmente não se agrada de ver Spinel Sun ao lado dos outros, e muito menos sente-se bem vendo que Cerberus está aqui... E Frost?... Um estranho ódio por vê-lo ao lado de Touya faz seu coração se agitar. Olha ainda um pouco para o lado, e seu olhar prende-se a Hisashi, Eriol encontra em si frieza suficiente para dar-lhe um aceno de cabeça e um suave sorriso, pois evidentemente ele não tem nada a ver com o que está havendo, e pelo que Eriol vê, detrás destas olheiras e deste ar de desespero e cansaço, há algo que pode ser muito interessante. Eriol se recorda que quase sempre amantes de olhos verdes são ardentes. Seu olhar é tão intenso que Hisashi sente-se desnudado por ele, e ainda consegue ver um sorriso de malícia alargando-se em sua direção, o qual ele retribui com um olhar de desafio, até que os olhos de Eriol baixem para o resto de seu corpo e encontrem suas mãos, e ele sente toda a raiva que o tomou naquele pesadelo voltar como se um vento forte o sacudisse, pois tudo o que ele tem à sua frente agora são aquelas mãos... E aquelas estrelas pintadas de negro...

Eriol sente-se contrair-se de raiva. Se o momento fosse outro, tiraria suas dúvidas, mas agora, apenas Hisashi nota o mais puro ódio surgir nos seu rosto, antes que o escute dizer:

"Vamos acabar logo com isso, Touya. Eu não tenho a noite toda..."

CONTINUA


	20. Meu Destino é Pecar 19

Meu Destino é Pecar Capítulo 19 

"Spinel Sun, venha para cá. Você não é como eles..."

Spinel Sun olha com estranheza. Continua, resolutamente, no mesmo lugar em que estava, quase ao lado de Saiyame. Responde secamente, com a educação de todas as suas palavras, que eles não são tão diferentes assim, e que mesmo que não fossem da mesma natureza, então seriam companheiros da mesma sina. Evidentemente Eriol range os dentes, e, dissimulando seu aborrecimento, traz, do bolso de dentro de seu paletó, as suas próprias cartas, e não é preciso perguntar para saber que elas são exatamente sete, também. Ele então se aproxima e as entrega nas mãos de Touya, mas mesmo assim, ele olha para elas com antecipada saudade, um arrependimento profundo de estar fazendo isso. Spinel Sun traz de dentro de um dos bolsos internos de seu sobretudo um livro de capa de couro, e em alguns pontos o couro está escuro como se chamuscado, e em outros, remendado. As bordas tem arremates de bronze e um fecho também de bronze é o que o mantém fechado.

"Você se tornou bom nisso, Touya." – Eriol diz, ainda com as cartas na mão, acariciando-as como se fossem coisas extremamente valiosas e que acendessem a sua cobiça. – "Nós não temos de fazer isso, sabe? É apenas uma formalidade... Que diferença faz se as cartas estão destruídas..." – Eriol ergue os olhos para Saiyame, por um instante, e sente um arrepio cortar-lhe o corpo inteiro, um calafrio de medo, de raiva e de... – "... ou juntas, novamente? Isso não trará Sakura de volta."

"Tem razão, não trará." – Ele pega as cartas e o livro. Solta o fecho do livro e balança a cabeça positivamente, vendo que as folhas são vazadas no meio, e que as páginas todas tem inscrições impossíveis de serem entendidas por quem não está ligado a este livro de alguma forma. – "Mas acredito que ela sentiria-se feliz em saber que este pesadelo acaba aqui."

"Você fala com tanta certeza..."

"Ela está do seu lado." – Touya completa, e Hisashi ao escutar, olha imediatamente para Eriol, e por um breve momento tema impressão de ver algo desaparecendo do lado dele. Apenas uma ilusão de ótica, a luz das velas é oscilante, pode tê-lo enganado, e está cansado, enfim... Hisashi procura na lógica todas as explicações para reconhecer que ele também é capaz de ver Sakura, e já a viu diversas vezes, em diversos lugares, e sem explicação alguma que o justificasse, mas agora, depois de ter dado aquele passo para dentro do círculo e vendo que tudo é mais real do que gostaria, procura essa justificativa com desespero. Eriol empalidece um pouco e seu sorriso some.

"Você está realmente muito bom nisso, Touya."

"Eu sei." – Ele deixa o livro de lado por um momento, e busca as suas próprias cartas em um de seus bolsos. – "Wakai?..."- Ele se inclina, chamando Hisashi com um gesto, e ele vai, entrega-lhe as cartas que Li deixou em suas mãos. Touya arruma-as, contando-as, juntando-as em um bloco de vinte e uma cartas. Os olhos de Eriol acompanham atentamente este ato. – "Não estão todas aqui, nós sabemos disso. Mas estas são as que oferecem mais perigo." – Touya coloca-as cuidadosamente no vão das páginas e encosta a capa do livro. – "Acabaram-se as despedidas."

E ele pestaneja, estalando o fecho da capa, Hisashi olha para Saiyame e pensa nas palavras de Spinel Sun, na revolta e no ressentimento de sua voz, ao contar-lhe todas aquelas coisas, como se apenas quisesse compartilhá-las com alguém, mesmo que fosse um estranho. Já havia percebido o mesmo tom de dissimulado desespero surgir na voz de Saiyame, um dia, e era bem mais intenso, um medo muito mais palpável, ao falar de um livro. Hisashi olha para o livro nas mãos de Touya e descobre que o livro era aquele, e que ele nunca mentiu ou exagerou sobre nada. As palavras de um estranho apenas confirmaram aquele pavor que o deixava noites e noites em claro...

"É hora de dizer adeus."

Touya se levanta, e olha Eriol nos olhos, quando passa ao seu lado.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hisashi arregala os olhos quando os vê caminhar como um silencioso cortejo até o meio do salão. Frost, então, fica bem perto de Spinel Sun, e eles se entreolham demoradamente, como se dividisse um mesmo temor. Eriol toma a frente de tudo e aponta para uma das placas de mármore do chão. Diz que ela está solta, que ali era onde a família de Clow guardava seu ouro em tempos de guerra. Agora são épocas de paz, ele diz, então a coisa mais valiosa que esta família sempre teve deve ficar aí. Spinel Sun e Saiyame levantam com facilidade a placa de mármore e ela deve ter quase um palmo de espessura. Hisashi acredita perfeitamente no que vê, e acredita que apenas um deles poderia fazer isso, pois já viu Saiyame, por exemplo, quebrar um chão com as mãos.

"Eu não vou precisar de ajuda para fazer isso. Posso cuidar de tudo sozinho, Touya. Apenas empreste-me o seu servo..."

"Ele não é meu servo. Eu não tenho servos." – Touya responde, olhando para o buraco no chão, repleto de poeira, e onde uma única aranha albina se esconde da luz do lustre do teto. É como uma pequena cova escavada na pedra. – "Eu não sou como você."

"Neste caso, vou entender isso como um consentimento."

Eriol olha demoradamente para Saiyame antes de chamá-lo.

"Cerberus, deixe-o vir..."

Saiyame estremece, mas sua expressão não se altera em nada. Ao mesmo tempo, Frost recua do seu lado e Spinel Sun inevitavelmente faz o mesmo. Hisashi e Eriol são os únicos que continuam a olhar para ele, embora seja uma sensação tão desagradável, vê-lo cair no chão, de joelhos, como se fosse desmaiar, quase desfalecendo, que um arrepio de puro medo tenha feito os cabelos de sua nuca se eriçarem.

"Deixe que _ele_ venha..."

Ele quem? Do que Eriol está falando? É tudo confuso demais. Hisashi tem vontade de fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, quando escuta um som estrangulado, vindo da garganta de Saiyame, em que ele tenta se apoiar nas mãos, se debatendo no chão, e começa a esmurra-lo, de repente, e passa as unhas com força sobre o mármore, abrindo lanhos... Spinel Sun tem agora os olhos arregalados e afasta Frost um pouco mais, ficando perto de Touya. Até mesmo os outros servos estão tensos com o que está havendo com Saiyame, mas Hisashi apenas gostaria de aliviar esta dor. Touya não consegue nem olhar para ele...

E de repente, ele solta mais um gemido estrangulado, e é como se o sol houvesse saído de detrás de uma nuvem negra, uma luz quase cegante irrompe pelo salão inteiro, ofuscando todas as luzes, deixando tudo mergulhado em dourado por um momento, e depois, sumisse. Hisashi pestaneja, aquela explosão de luz marcada nos olhos, e quando ela se contém mais uma vez, ele vê, e sabe, porque cerra as mãos com tanta força que sente as unhas se enterrarem nas palmas, que não é mais Saiyame quem se levanta...

É aquela mesma criatura que ele viu erguer uma espada para aquela serpente, naquela noite, naquele sótão de casa antiga, a mesma túnica vermelha, a mesma forma impecável, e o olhar... Hisashi nunca viu um olhar como esse, e algo lhe diz que os outros servos também não. Nem eles, e nem os outros. Eriol tira os óculos de lentes finas, por um momento, olha maravilhado para o que tem à sua frente.

"E eu nunca imaginaria que este é você..." – Ele diz, quase num fio de voz, os olhos azuis brilhando...

"_Laqueus contritus est, et nos liberati sumus..._" 1– A voz desse que Saiyame se torna é mais profunda do que antes, mais forte, quase gutural. Ela causa arrepios, ela não é uma voz que fale somente aos ouvidos, ela atravessa as mentes...

"O diário de Clow não estava errado..." – Spinel Sun sussurra para Hisashi, intimidado com essa presença. – "Ele é o Carrasco. Ele é um demônio... Veja, ele apenas fala em latim, Eriol..."

Olha para Eriol e ele parece tão hipnotizado pela visão do Carrasco, suas roupas vermelhas e douradas, seu olhar selvagem, seu silêncio absoluto, que não responde. As costas de sua túnica são nuas, até sua cintura, e aquelas marcas, as feridas, estão abertas, mas não sangram mais, e é possível notar que antes, havia asas ali.

"Eriol?" – Touya chama por ele, e ele não responde. – "Eriol!" – Ele insiste, e Eriol levanta os olhos, e estes parecem mais escuros, e ele sorri de uma forma estranha, que parece cruel, ele tem uma maneira peculiar de sorrir, seus dentes se mostram por seus lábios como se isto fosse um sinal de perigo.

"Dê-me o livro."

"Você vai apenas fecha-lo?" – Touya pergunta, antes de por o livro em suas mãos. As cartas são perigosas demais para estarem com uma só pessoa, elas tem o poder de também corromper, e ele sabe que Eriol, sendo quem é, não merece tanta confiança assim. – "Não ouse tentar mais do que isso..."

"Não se preocupe. A carta da qual eu precisaria para controlar todas as outras não está aqui. Eu gostaria de saber se um dia teria a felicidade de reencontra-la. Quando isso acontecesse, Touya, eu voltaria a ser o que eu era."

"Você tem ambição..."

"Não, Touya, eu tenho fome de conquistas maiores." – Eriol pega o livro, e acaricia sua capa remendada. Hisashi nota que ele olha por um longo tempo, enquanto seus dedos passeiam pelos pontos das costuras, para Frost, e logo se voltam para o Carrasco. Então, aquela parte da história também não era um exagero... Se Yue vive através de Frost, que é apenas um adolescente, o que impediria de Clow, o homem daquele retrato, estar vivendo através desse tal Eriol? O olhar é o mesmo, a fina maldade detrás de seus olhos azuis, é a mesma. Hisashi sente algo emanar dele, não saberia dizer o quê, mas isso o perturba e quase chega ao cúmulo de irritá-lo, inexplicavelmente.

Eriol então dá a volta no buraco do chão, e fica do outro lado, com o livro nas mãos...

"O que você vai fazer, Eriol? Diga a verdade..."

"Vou fechar este maldito livro, é claro. De uma vez..." – Suas palavras são pausadas, ditas com estudada lentidão. – "... Por todas. E todos os nossos problemas serão fechados com ele." – Eriol estende o livro, e segurando a outra parte dele, é o Carrasco quem o segura. Touya nem de longe parece confiar nele. – "E eu estou falando dos meus, e dos seus problemas, Touya. Você ainda vai me agradecer por isso...!"

Silêncio. O sorriso de Eriol perdura pelo tempo todo.

Hisashi se aproxima mais, tentando entender isso, Eriol e o Carrasco segurando este livro ao mesmo tempo. Lembra-se do que Spinel Sun lhe disse, do medo de Saiyame de ter de chegar vivo ao inverno, ou então, ele dizia, seria aprisionado. Aprisionado... É isso o que Eriol pretende fazer? Apesar de todas as janelas estarem fechadas, um vento súbito corre pelo salão, agita as chamas da velas, faz algumas se engolfarem até quase se apagarem, levanta a poeira do chão... Ele estreita os olhos, como se estivesse sentindo prazer no que está fazendo, e começa a pronunciar coisas que Hisashi não entende, muito baixo. Apenas Spinel Sun parece entender o que ele está dizendo, e parece alarmado com isso.

O Carrasco ergue um pouco a cabeça, e fecha os olhos muito amarelos que tem. Irreconhecível. Não há nenhum traço do Saiyame que Hisashi conheceu, mais do que nunca é um perfeito estranho. De repente começa a ficar muito escuro dentro deste salão, e Touya manda que Eriol pare, e ele apenas sorri, depois Eriol somente ri, com a satisfação de uma criança cruel.

"Apenas feche este maldito livro! Maldição, Eriol, o que pensa que está fazendo!" – É a voz de Touya que se sobressai, ele realmente não faz idéia do que Eriol pretende. O salão está mergulhado numa escuridão completa, e a única coisa que diz onde eles estão é tão somente um breve reluzir dos fechos de bronze do livro.

Tudo fica silencioso e tenso, e Hisashi se escuta gritar que parem com isso, quando sente cheiro de sangue, quando sente que de alguma forma a luz que emanou do Carrasco está se apagando. Está morrendo. De repente um murmúrio começa, eles todos escutam um murmúrio infinito de vozes, as janelas vibram batendo, algumas das vidraças se partem, e o chão todo treme, esquenta, Touya também grita para que Eriol pare, mas nada adianta. Nada adianta, afinal. Hisashi imagina de quem serão as vozes que eles escutam falar ao mesmo tempo, falar cada vez mais alto, até que se calam, e um riso ecoa pelo salão escurecido. As janelas param de tremer, e um último som de vidro se partindo quase é abafado por este riso. Touya olha ao redor. Eriol estremece e sua mão larga o livro, lentamente, e ele se descobre a tremer. Hisashi já escutou esse riso uma vez, apenas uma vez. O livro cai no chão, o Carrasco também deixa de segura-lo, e lentamente ele tomba no chão, saindo do transe, saindo de si mesmo. Tudo continua silencioso e escuro, e esse riso... É um riso com voz de menina, passos agitados pelo corredor, eles, Hisashi, Eriol e Touya ainda se voltam para o corredor atrás deles, a tempo de ver um vulto branco terminar de passar, muito rapidamente, num farfalhar de seda, rendas e anáguas.

"Sakura!" – Touya grita, quase indo atrás do vulto branco que acaba de passar. Eriol se distrai, está mortalmente pálido, e olha em torno, no rosto de cada um deles.

Neste momento, quando voltam seus olhares para o Carrasco, simplesmente ele não está mais lá. Acabou-se. Frost abaixa-se para tocá-lo, seja quem for o que está caído no chão, novamente.

"Agradeça-me, Touya, ele está morto. Tudo o que ele sabia morreu com Cerberus."

"Não!"

Eriol volta-se para o rumo de Hisashi, surpreso de escutá-lo intrometer-se. Ele é apenas um estranho, Eriol pensa, não deveria nem estar aqui, o que está imaginando, se metendo neste assunto? Touya ainda olha para o corredor negro.

"Cerberus já estava morto. Morreu quando lhe cortaram as asas... Ele tinha asas, não tinha?..." – Hisashi fala alto, sua voz ecoa pelas paredes, como se estivesse sozinho. Está ofegante.

"Quem você pensa que é?" – Eriol diz, entredentes, quase escarnecendo desse tal que resolve achar que pode saber mais sobre Cerberus do que ele próprio. – "Você não faz a mínima idéia de nada sobre isso... Cerberus está morto, eu acabo de matá-lo."

"Não. Eu... Eu sei quem é você. Você é Clow. Não sei como, mas você é Clow. Você não sabe de uma única coisa sobre ele... Ele tinha outro nome. Para mim, ele sempre foi Saiyame. Cerberus já estava morto. O que você ganha com a morte dele? Você convenceu Sakura de tentar assassiná-lo."

Um silêncio tenso retorna sobre eles. No chão, Frost continua tocando o cabelo espalhado de... Sim, Hisashi abaixa-se também ao lado de seu corpo caído e nota que ele voltou... Saiyame. Há um delicado carinho no toque das mãos frias e brancas de Frost encima desse cabelo espalhado, e por um único instante é possível notar sua frieza se partindo e ele se tornando muito mais parecido com Yue... O Yue de quem Saiyame lhe falou, o... pequeno Yue menino. Hisashi sente vontade de dizer-lhe alguma coisa, mas sabe que nem é preciso. Frost afasta sua mão quando Hisashi faz Saiyame virar o rosto, seus olhos estão fechados, e sua pele está muito quente.

"O que?..." – Touya diz, lentamente. Há uma indignação espantosa em sua voz contida.

Hisashi não quer saber se acendeu um rastro de pólvora. Aquele silêncio tenso volta a reinar, e tão intensamente que pode facilmente escutar Eriol engolir em seco. Não sabe de onde tirou aquela conclusão absurda de que Eriol tenha convencido Sakura a tentar matar Cerberus, mas de repente aquilo fez muito sentido. Saiyame está apenas desacordado, há uma faixa de sangue escorrendo de seus lábios, e quando está tentando faze-lo acordar, levantar-se, um som diferente o faz prestar atenção, e percebe que Spinel Sun olha numa certa direção. São passos, uns sons de sapatos batendo no chão, rapidamente, como se fosse uma criança correndo em torno deles. Olham e é Sakura, esvoaçando, correndo em torno deles, segurando uma profusão de saias, um vestido rodado, branco, rendado... Está mais... Mais bonita do que nunca a viram em nenhuma fotografia, ela surge apenas por um momento, desaparece em seguida, e deixa um rastro de surpresa e medo no coração de todos, humanos ou não.

"Por isso ela está perto de você... Eriol, isso é verdade? Você a convenceu de ter feito aquele ritual?..."

"Não!" – Ele grita, irado, recuando no mesmo passo que Touya avança sobre ele. – "Sakura era uma menina... Cerberus a matou! Vingue-se dele!"

Saiyame faz força para respirar, e consegue colocar-se de joelhos com a ajuda de Hisashi. Está estranho, parece ainda outro, porém não o Carrasco... Ele não está mais com aquelas roupas de antes, está novamente do jeito que estava quando Touya chegou na casa, e suas costas já não estão com as marcas abertas, estão fechadas de novo. Ele afasta Hisashi de perto de si, e não levanta o rosto para ele, quando consegue firmar-se sozinho.

"Eu escolho de quem acho que devo me vingar, Eriol... Mas agora eu também gostaria de saber... O que você lucra com a morte dele?"

"Não me ameace..." – Eriol sabe que não pode fugir, e a proximidade de Touya é perigosa.

Ele, há um ano atrás jamais julgaria que Touya se tornaria tão íntimo de práticas de magia, e se aquele que se chamara Cerberus era agora seu servo, ele faria o que Touya ordenasse, e ver que ele está vivo e de pé novamente não ajuda a dissipar a impressão de que pode ser assassinado aqui mesmo. Antes houvesse de fato acabado com tudo quando teve chance, seria melhor do que esperar que os outros sujassem as mãos por ele.

"Spinel Sun!... Defenda-me!" – Ele diz, sentindo-se acuado pelo olhar de Saiyame e pelas perguntas de Touya. Se pelo menos aquela maldita assombração não houvesse estragado seus planos, ele pensa...

Ele prontamente obedece, mas Saiyame segura seu braço antes. Apenas isso. Eles se encaram durante um segundo único.

"Você vai defende-lo?" – Saiyame pergunta, a voz oscilante, o olhar tão firme quanto sempre, desconcertante até para os outros servos. – "Ele nunca se importou com você. Ele nunca se importou com a sua dor, Spinel Sun. E nem com a dor de nenhum outro..."

"..."

"E você pensa que pode esquecer essa dor? Você é capaz de esquecer da dor do peso daquela corrente? Daquela faca correndo pelas suas costas, abrindo a sua pele?..." – Saiyame solta seu braço, mas os olhos brilhantes e muito claros de Spinel Sun estão presos aos seus. – "Quantas noites você não passou, pensando se deveria servir ou odiar seu mestre? E em quantas outras você não acordou sentindo toda a dor de ter a sua pele arrancada de novo? Você se esqueceu da dor de ter seus olhos arrancados? E quando a faca daquele homem abriu caminho pelo seu peito para arrancar o seu coração? Você também se esqueceu disso? Eu me lembro que você tinha olhos azuis... Eu também tinha olhos azuis, antes de morrer nas mãos de Clow."

"Eu não lamento por nada disso."

"Então você se esqueceu do que passou nos porões desta casa, e das coisas que Eriol já o forçou a fazer? Se não lamenta por si mesmo, então você lamentou algum dia pelos seus amantes que Eriol assassinou?..."

Se sua pele não fosse tão negra, Hisashi poderia notar que Spinel Sun empalidece ao ouvir este sussurro inaudível. Ele olha ainda para Eriol, que insiste, chamando-o, e olha novamente para Saiyame.

"Você não é diferente de nenhum de nós. Um dia ele irá simplesmente descartar você, como ele achou que pudesse fazer comigo, quando perdeu a minha lealdade... A sua, ele conquistou como conquistou a de todos os outros: à força. Será que um dia a sua também não irá se esgotar?"

"..." – Ele olha para Eriol por um momento e então seus ombros largos se soltam dentro de seu casaco. Ele estreita os olhos e continua no mesmo lugar.

"Spinel Sun! O que pensa que está fazendo? Raios, defenda-me!"

"..." – Ele apenas olha de novo, alguma coisa o fazendo ignora-lo. Talvez as palavras de Saiyame, mas Hisashi nota apenas crescer aquele ar de revolta que havia nele quando se falaram, no corredor.

Eriol baixa os olhos até o livro jogado no fundo do pequeno fosso do chão. Ele nota que um escorpião surge de um dos cantos do buraco e fica andando ao redor do livro, e outros escorpiões aparecem também, e ficam passeando sobre a capa, e ao redor do livro.

Spinel Sun dá apenas um chute para que a pesada tampa de mármore se encaixe com um estrondo naquele mesmo lugar de antes, ele parece mais saturado daquela revolta que o fez contar a um estranho, segredos sobre o ritual que deveria haver aqui. Sabe que Eriol está odiando-o por ignora-lo, mas não se importa tanto quanto sempre achou que iria.

"Não tenha tanta preocupação, Hiragizawa. Nós teremos uma chance de conversar... Depois, sobre isso e sobre outras coisas. Agora eu me sinto tremendamente curioso... Mais do que nunca."– Touya não sabe porque confia tanto no que aquele estranho... Como se chamava? Wakai, disse. Ele nunca o vira antes, mas aquelas palavras ditas com desespero apenas deixaram mais viva uma antiga desconfiança, e reavivou outras, surgidas quando tornou a reencontrar Eriol, mais de dez anos depois da morte de Sakura. Ele sempre soube demais sobre o que estava acontecendo, e estava... Não. Errado. Ainda está. Eriol ainda está tenso com a presença silenciosa de Cerberus, ainda empalidece quando seus olhos se encontram com os dele. Ainda que esteja amaldiçoando o fato de não estarem a sós, sabe que o momento pode não ser este. Melhor procurar saber com outras pessoas sobre outros detalhes. Talvez o próprio Cerberus... Touya lembra-se de que ele não se chama mais assim. Seu nome é outro. É um nome que causa menos estranheza, sem dúvida. Para Touya, Saiyame está longe de ser um cão de três cabeças, assim como Frost está longe de ter aquela frieza devastadora do Juiz Yue. Para ele, Frost é apenas Yue. O seu Yue. São seus ombros que ele toca, com cuidado, trazendo-o para perto de si, debaixo de um olhar de ira pouco dissimulada, de Eriol.

"Mas não se esqueça de que a nossa conversa ainda não acabou." – Ele completa, sabendo que Eriol pode mesmo perder o resto de seu controle, vendo que está tocando Frost.

Silêncio.

Eriol desvia o olhar, respirando fundo para se conter. Enxerga a todos como traidores e promete a si mesmo o pior dos castigos para Spinel Sun, e jura que há de se vingar de Cerberus. Há de se vingar também, ele diz a si mesmo, desse sujeito estranho que disse o que ninguém mais se atreve a dizer na sua frente, que o faz sentir seu estômago dar voltas de tanta raiva desde que o olhou com mais atenção, quando chegou. E Touya... Por estas e outras, Touya não perde por esperar, Eriol estreita os olhos, pensando, tentando reencontrar sua frieza, sua dissimulação.

Saiyame se afasta deles, ele sabe que falou mais do que deveria, que revelou o que ninguém suspeitaria, e que por isso, encontrará seu fim.

"Touya, nós temos... aquele assunto."

"Tem razão. O encontro foi marcado entre nós. É apenas uma ocasião, que outros estejam aqui."

"Talvez destino..." – Eriol diz, com escárnio, de costas para eles, a ponta de seu sapato passando por cima da beirada da placa de mármore que foi posta do lugar, vedando o livro. Seria quase impossível tirar esse livro daí sozinho, sem que ninguém soubesse ou sentisse.

"Cale-se, Eriol." – Touya diz, suspirando, como se falasse a uma criança impertinente. Não se sente com paciência para agüentar nem mais uma vírgula de Eriol, principalmente depois de ter visto com seus próprios olhos o que ele poderia ter feito a Saiyame, e muito mais agora, que as palavras de Hisashi acenderam as suas dúvidas. – "Pode ir embora se quiser, ou pode esperar lá fora, se achar que deve. Mas esta conversa não lhe diz respeito."

"Ora, seu..." – Eriol começa. Ia dizer que a casa é sua, mas seu olhar encontra Hisashi, e se lembra do que ele falou. Sim, ele é Clow, mas não é mais mestre do livro e nem desta casa. Pena este tal linguarudo ter caído em sua desgraça, seria interessante se aproximar dele, é um tipo bastante diferente e exótico, tem um pouco de sangue oriental, o bastante para dar-lhe traços finos e misteriosos, e Eriol nota isso apenas porque seus olhos são um pouco estreitos, mas ele tem olhos verdes...

Touya ignorou totalmente o que ele iria dizer. Deu-lhe as costas deliberadamente e foi sentar-se numa das cadeiras de perto da parede. Apenas um breve azul da noite entra pelas janelas de vidraças trincadas, expostas quando o vento misterioso agitou e afastou as cortinas.

"Você pode fazer aquilo de novo?..." – A voz de Touya pergunta, apenas a breve chama de seu isqueiro rebrilhando e depois, o brilho da brasa de seu cigarro. Os servos não conseguem sentir confiança em mais nada. Talvez dividam entre si da mesma revolta por estar preso à vida de alguém, que Hisashi escutou de Spinel Sun, momentos antes, e de Saiyame, por várias vezes.

Desta vez, não há baque algum no chão. É algo que parece um chicote de fogo estalando no ar. Isso poderia cegar alguém que estivesse muito perto, ou poderia incendiar as cortinas muito velhas e puídas. O som dessa faixa de fogo estreita e que some logo em seguida parece um ronco de vento, e Frost sente um aperto em seu coração que o aquece por dentro, como se isso lhe trouxesse alguma recordação, ou se pelo menos essa luz breve quase chegasse a lhe trazer alguma recordação. Alguma recordação boa. Touya quase chega a ver seu sorriso de menino, no rosto branco como porcelana, quando as luzes das velas retornam.

Eriol fica ainda por tempo suficiente apenas para ver Frost ir sentar-se ao lado de Touya. Cerra os dentes com força e pensa que as coisas haveriam de mudar, se **_aquela_** carta estivesse nas suas mãos. Ele se retira do salão, mas Spinel Sun imagina que ele não há de querer sair do palacete. Imagina que Eriol vai querer arrancar-lhe o fígado, mas ao contrário do que sempre imaginou que pudesse acontecer, descobre que não tem medo algum, e nem se altera com isso. Touya o chama e o manda sentar-se também. Ele se senta ao lado de Touya, com as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo, tão negras que se confundem entre si. Apenas seus olhos e os reflexos de sua pele surgem no seu rosto. Hisashi se vê ao lado de Saiyame, insistindo em estar aí, tentado a lhe dizer alguma coisa, dizer que não fazia idéia das coisas que poderiam lhe acontecer, mas somente toca brevemente seu braço. É quente, e ele apenas volta o rosto na sua direção, o olhar perplexo. Trocam este olhar por muito tempo, até que Touya o chame.

Ao que parece, Saiyame não o escuta, mas na verdade, ele não quer ir, porque sabe que talvez Touya não lhe destine coisa diferente da que Eriol pretendia. O que não daria para poder esquecer tudo o que sabe para poder apagar seus séculos de idade, mergulhar num esquecimento definitivo e apenas viver a vida que escolher? Nenhum deles, nenhuma criatura humana entenderia a tempestade do coração de um servo. Spinel Sun olha para ele como se quisesse muito conversar com ele, e eles nunca conversaram, nunca se falaram, mal haviam se visto em todos estes anos. E Frost, por um momento Saiyame quase arrisca dizer-se que consegue ver nesses olhos azuis de gelo o mesmo reconhecimento de Yue quando corria atrás dele, nessa mesma casa, há mais de um século atrás, pedindo ajuda para fechar os botões de seu sarongue, quando ainda mal sabia falar. Saiyame sente sua garganta arder, e sente que tem de fazer um milagre para não chorar agora, quando olha para Hisashi, e ele tem um ar de quem imploraria para que não obedecesse ao chamado de Touya, porém, ele jamais faria isso... Saiyame sente que tudo não passou de uma estação, um outono que nunca voltará, sensações que nunca retornarão. Toca o cabelo de Hisashi, passando seus dedos por entre os fios, sentindo como são muito lisos, castanhos e escorregam. Distraidamente, também toca seu rosto, e Hisashi baixa os olhos. Saiyame sabe que ele nunca o perdoaria por nada das coisas que já fez, e para este crime, que é amar Hisashi, ele próprio não é capaz de dar-se um perdão.

Afasta-se dele e não olha mais em sua direção. Vai ficar na frente de Touya, naquela sua atitude de imobilidade, esperando qualquer coisa, as mãos juntas na frente do corpo. Hisashi abre a boca para chamá-lo, mas desiste. Por que se importar com um assassino? Ele matou, matou muitas vezes, friamente, e lhe disse com todas as letras que não sentia culpa por nenhuma das mortes, a não ser por uma delas... Quem seria esta pessoa por quem Saiyame ainda lamentava? Talvez a amasse. Se é que é possível alguém que não seja humano, amar alguém. Seu coração se aperta. Não quer acreditar que pelo menos em algum momento Saiyame não o tenha amado de verdade.

"Eu nunca vi Sakura. Desde quando ela morreu, eu nunca a vi."– Touya diz, os braços cruzados na frente do peito, um ar pensativo, uma calma recuperada. Ele é um homem frio e que já viu muitas coisas. Poucas ainda tem a capacidade de espanta-lo, e hoje, uma delas surgiu na frente dos seus olhos... E na frente dos olhos de todos os outros que estão neste salão. – "Eu via minha mãe, sempre... Mas Sakura?... Nunca. Eu simplesmente não consigo entender o motivo disto ter acontecido hoje."

"..."

"E o mais estranho... Você a matou, mas ela não estava ao seu lado." – Sua voz treme, ele bate as cinzas de seu cigarro, e traga, demoradamente, antes de continuar: – "Ela parecia feliz. Ela está feliz..." – Ele baixa a cabeça, um momento, apertando os olhos, a mão sobre o rosto, respirando muito fundo, como se fosse chorar, e quando olha de novo para Saiyame, seus olhos escuros são implacáveis. – "Ela não está com raiva de você. Você a matou, mas ela não está ao seu lado, irritada com você."

"..."

"Me diga o motivo disto. Eu sinto que não sabia nada sobre a minha irmã." – Touya diz, muito baixo, muito perturbado com as próprias palavras. – "O que ele..." – Faz um gesto para indicar um Hisashi perplexo, parado longe deles. – "... disse, é verdade? Você sabia disso?"

"Sabia."

"Isso é muito mais grave do que pode imaginar... Eriol quase o aprisionou de novo no livro. Desta vez, definitivamente."

"Eu não me importo."

"Eu acho que você se importa... E muito. Duvido que seja uma sensação boa... Estar preso ali."

"Nenhum mestre quer saber o que se passa com seus servos. Eriol estaria lhe fazendo um favor me aprisionando." – Saiyame diz, uma certa inflexão de tristeza na sua voz rouca, reverberando pelo salão silencioso. – "Assim, você estaria vingado. E ele estaria seguro. E eu poderia apenas fechar os olhos e esquecer de tudo isso. Para sempre."

Touya desvia os olhos um momento. Olha para Hisashi, e imagina se ele não será mesmo amante de Saiyame. Seria estranho não terem ao menos uma amizade que justificasse ele estar aqui, nesta ocasião tão tensa, e mais, dizendo aquelas coisas, defendendo Saiyame.

"Então era isso o que você queria?"

"Ninguém nunca quis saber o que eu queria. Eu sou apenas o seu servo."

"Eu nunca quis servo algum... Eu quero que me diga se pensou naquilo que conversamos em nosso último encontro."

"Eu fiz tudo o que você mandou, Touya. Aconteceram muitas coisas, mas eu fiz o melhor que pude. O seu pai..."

"Não é disso que estou falando." – Ele balança a cabeça, condescendente. – "Eu quero saber sobre você. Quero saber se você tomou a sua decisão. Eu lhe dei um ano para pensar sobre qual vida o agrada mais."

"Faça o que quiser, Touya. Eu não me importo."

"..."

"Talvez eu sinta falta de algumas coisas, das sensações, das cores, do calor... Estar no livro é a idêntica sensação de estar servindo a um mestre. É uma vida vista através de uma vidraça. O livro é escuro e silencioso por dentro, como estar numa caverna escura, e saber que ela está apinhada de pessoas, e não conseguir tocar em nenhuma delas... O livro..." – Saiyame fala baixo, mas apesar das aparências, seu desespero é tão grande que é sufocante, ele fala de uma forma que Sakura jamais poderia ter entendido, algum dia. – "... O livro é uma grande cova, uma vala de corpos... cada carta um dia teve uma vida, como você, Touya, como qualquer humano. E cada alma aprisionada é condenada a isso... Ao escuro e ao silêncio. O tempo passa em torno, mas não o afeta... Nada consegue... quebrar esta vidraça."

Um longo silêncio se segue a suas palavras. Eles não conseguem se entreolhar, e Touya pesa cada palavra. O que Sakura diria, se escutasse isso? Ela certamente rasgaria todas as cartas, tentando libertar aqueles espíritos condenados. Fica fácil de entender o motivo de Cerberus tê-las queimado, quando matou Sakura, e principalmente, de ter destruído o livro. É estranho, mas Touya ainda não consegue odiá-lo por ter assassinado a sua irmã. Tenta agir bem com ele, tenta agir diferente com estas criaturas que têm tanto poder que este chega a ser uma maldição, de uma forma muito diferente da que Clow agia... Da que Eriol age. Bom, ele quase deixa escapar um sorriso de maldade, Eriol é Clow, e ele deve ter ficado irado ao escutar Hisashi dizer-lhe isso na cara, coisa que ninguém se atreve a fazer, embora muitos saibam. Olha para Saiyame, e pensa o que pode ter acontecido em um ano. Em um ano... Frost está mais velho, está com quatorze anos e algumas polegadas mais alto, Touya está mais velho, está com trinta e dois anos, e sabe que um ano pode ser uma vida inteira, talvez mais do que isso...

"Eu acho, Saiyame..." – Touya sente como é estranho chamar Cerberus por um nome comum, um nome... humano. – "Que esta vidraça já está quebrada."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Saiyame pisca, levemente, de forma que seus cílios se encostem, lentamente. Touya observa que ele, nesta forma, consegue se parecer mais com um leão do que em qualquer outra. Não é a aparência, é o espírito. É o que se passa detrás destes olhos cor de mel que o assusta.

"Esta vidraça está quebrada." – Touya repete, como a ter certeza de que ele o escutou, pois é difícil saber, Cerberus sabe muito bem esconder o que sente. Apenas os anos que passou ao lado de Sakura, sem manifestar sua verdadeira forma já são a melhor referência para dizer isso. Oh, não, Touya se recorda, este de pé, de olhar perdido, não se chama Cerberus. É outro, completamente diferente. – "E eu acredito que você já tenha feito a sua escolha."

"Eu quero ficar. Sou seu servo."

"Mas eu não quero que fique. Não preciso de servo algum."

"..."

"Eu não quero um servo. Pare de agir como se eu fosse Clow. Eu não sou Clow e nem sou como ele."

"... Posso matar seus inimigos. Posso dizer tudo o que sei. Posso voltar a ser... Ser o que era. Se não me quer como seu servo, então não houve sentido em ter se incomodado de Eriol querer me aprisionar. A não ser que queira fazer isso pessoalmente. Eu posso... Eu conheço esse encantamento. Posso ensina-lo e poderá faze-lo, Touya." – Baixa a cabeça. Touya estreita os olhos, realmente desejando que pudesse saber o que se passa pela mente dele.

"A proposta é tentadora... Mas eu sei que você e os outros têm a natureza de um demônio. O que você gostaria de ter em troca? Afinal, isto me parece ser a proposta de um pacto..."

"Eu gostaria de conversar com Yue. Frost. E gostaria... Eu quero conversar com Spinel Sun. Se ele quiser me ouvir."

Touya não acredita no que está fazendo. Está fazendo um pacto com Saiyame para destruir a ele mesmo. Isso é loucura, e não sabe se dele ou do outro. Mas se é este o jogo que Saiyame quer jogar, imagina que deva aceitar as regras. Touya se lembra que nunca aprendeu a roubar em jogo algum. Ele joga limpo.

"Claro." – Se levanta e se afasta deles.

Frost continua no mesmo lugar, e Spinel Sun diz, tão somente, e um tanto ansioso:

"Eu quero ouvi-lo. Eu preciso falar com você."

"Você está diferente, Cerberus. Você não era assim com Sakura." – A voz de Frost é suave, falha nas notas mais agudas, é uma voz doce e adolescente. Como ele. Saiyame pestaneja. Tem vontade de chorar quando pensa que esse tom queixoso, o modo de dizer seu nome... É como escutar Yue menino falar, mas esse menino está morto. Clow o matou quando o machucou daquela forma, e quando ele rasgou aquela carta... Todas as recordações... Perdidas, uma vida inteira. Apenas Saiyame imagina o quanto o inveja nesse momento.

"Eu não tenho muito tempo. Vocês escutaram Touya, e sabem o que vai acontecer agora. Quero lhes dizer que eu tenho medo. Não imaginem outra coisa, eu tenho muito medo. Eu tenho algo para entregar a vocês."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Não me olhe desse jeito, Wakai. Ele finalmente escolheu o que quis fazer. É uma proposta muito tentadora, quando quem a faz é quem matou a sua irmã, entende?" – Touya passa ao lado de Hisashi e bate de leve em seu ombro, num gesto de certa amizade entre estranhos. Isso faz Hisashi pestanejar e desviar sua atenção da conversa sussurrada do fundo do salão. Touya silenciosamente lhe oferece um cigarro. – "Há um ano atrás eu estava tentando parar, mas realmente se tornou impossível fazer isso... Não gosto de fumar na frente de Frost."

"Ele também é... Não é?"

"É claro que é."

"Saiyame me contou..." – Hisashi suspira, tentando se conformar com o que Saiyame disse a Touya. Ele está se despedindo dos outros. Provavelmente não se despedirá dele, e não sem razão. Hisashi se lembra do seu ódio quando o escutou contar como matou Sakura, mas não evita de sentir seu coração diminuir dentro do peito, quando pensa que nunca mais irá vê-lo. –"Ele sempre me disse muitas coisas. Poucas eu ouvi com interesse. Quase nada eu pude entender."

"A única pessoa capaz de entender um deles é quem os criou. E como você mesmo disse, Eriol é esta pessoa, e ele os trata como brinquedos. Não tente entender estas criaturas, eles não são como nós. Todavia, Wakai, eles tem uma alma e tem desejos... E estes não são nada diferentes dos nossos."

"..."

"..."

"Como é estar com ele?.. Com Yue, por exemplo?"

Touya deixa-se sorrir e balança a cabeça lentamente. Vê, do outro lado do salão, Spinel Sun e Frost ficarem de pé. Frost é um palmo mais baixo que Saiyame, e Spinel Sun é o mais alto dos três. Eles poderiam aparentar a idade e a forma que quisessem, com o poder que tem, mesmo o mínimo que Clow lhes tenha dado, já poderiam fazer muito. Olha para as manchas de sangue nas costas de Saiyame, as marcas de onde estavam as asas, um ano atrás. Morde o lábio, pensando se ele algum dia ele foi grato pela existência que tem, e se mesmo Yue gosta de ser o que é.

"Confuso. Difícil. Às vezes é enlouquecedor. Não gosta de acordar cedo, não gosta de ir a uma escola, não gosta de comer sozinho, de fazer deveres de casa... Às vezes não me deixa trabalhar em paz, outras, apenas fica calado, com esse olhar..."

"De quem tem duzentos anos de idade."

"Isso mesmo." – Touya finalmente ri. Hisashi então nota que ele parece pelo menos dez anos mais jovem quando faz isso, e bastante diferente de antes, e não consegue deixar de achar como esse sorriso se parece com o de Sakura. – "... E como se nos conhecesse antes mesmo de nos ter visto pela primeira vez... Eles conheceram mais pessoas em todas as suas vidas do que nós nunca poderíamos imaginar, acumulam segredos que eu pelo menos jamais quero saber. Não é à toa que Clow tem tanto receio por eles. Ele lhes deu poder demais, e pode apenas aprisiona-los, mas não mata-los."

"E você?"

"Eu?"

"Você tem poder para fazer o quê?" – Hisashi pergunta, sob um olhar de curiosidade, sabendo que não pode odiar Touya por nada do que ele fizer.

"Eu tenho apenas o poder de cruzar os braços e deixar o destino tomar as rédeas de tudo, Wakai. Você é um médico, deveria saber melhor do que eu que de vez em quando, as coisas fogem de nosso controle."

"..." – Hisashi se sente estremecer, e aceita desta vez, quando Touya lhe oferece um cigarro.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Saiyame umedece os lábios, é um gesto humano, mas está habituado demais a se sentir humano para esquecer de fazer isso. Sentir-se humano é diferente de ser. A última vez que se sentiu humano foi quando Clow colocou aquele pião de madeira colorido nas suas mãos e quando... Ele se sentia apenas humano quando estava com Hisashi, mas em breve, ele será apenas uma pálida recordação, e não quer ter de olhar para trás agora.

"Tenho algo para entregar a vocês. Eu não sei se é o melhor a fazer... As cartas não estavam todas naquele livro. Algumas, menos importantes, ainda estão por serem capturadas. O quê importa? Somente Sakura teria coragem de ir atrás de todas elas novamente. Eu pensei nela quando fui em busca destas..." – Ele traz, de um dos bolsos dessa calça de sarja marrom surrada que o veste, duas cartas. Apenas duas, aparentemente idênticas às que acabaram de ser presas no livro. As costas delas são também cobertas de arabescos, e como as outras, todas parecem muito velhas e simples. As faces estão voltadas pare baixo quando as estende, uma para cada um deles.

Spinel Sun olha demoradamente para a sua carta, pensando em cada coisa que Saiyame lhes diz, percebendo que não é o único a ver-se como mais um mero escravo, apenas um brinquedo, um... Capricho egoísta de um homem desejando ser um deus. Um homem desejando ser um deus criou demônios... Deu-lhes tudo, só não lhes deu liberdade. Frost segura a carta em sua mão pálida e tenta desesperadamente entender porque Saiyame não juntou estas às outras.

"Cerberus..."

"Esta é a minha vingança. Eu tenho ódio demais em mim até mesmo para somente matar Clow... Vocês viram o que eu posso me tornar. Eu não quero ser aquilo... Eu quero ter as minhas recordações, boas ou más. Elas são tudo o que eu tenho. Eu quero sentir... o tempo passar, mesmo que ele não me toque... Eu quero... que vocês tenham a chance que eu nunca tive."

Saiyame fecha os olhos, passa as mãos sobre eles, como se enxugasse lágrimas, e, no entanto, eles estão perfeitamente secos, dourados e ferozes. Frost sente algo como uma recordação preste a aflorar, quando vira esta carta e olha para a imagem e o nome que estão nela.

"A Lua?" – Frost não compreende. – "Por que está me entregando a carta da Lua?"

"Fique com ela. Rasgue-a quando achar que deve." – Saiyame diz, olhando para Frost com um carinho que Frost não entende, pois as recordações de Yue, que repousa dentro dele, são cortadas pela metade, e entre as que ele possui, certamente não estão as de Cerberus, e nem dele próprio, quando era um menino pendurado em suas roupas, exigindo atenção.

Spinel Sun olha a sua. Estremece e pela primeira vez em toda sua vida sente um medo que o faz tremer. Empurra-a de volta, mas Saiyame delicadamente faz com que ele a mantenha nas suas mãos negras.

"Isso é demais, Cerberus."

"Isso pode ser suficiente, para quem nunca teve nada."

"Clow daria sua alma por esta carta..."

"Ele já deu. Há muito tempo. Mas ele é apenas um homem."

"... Ele poderá me matar para tê-la de volta."

"Mate-o antes, se ele quiser fazer isso, Spinel Sun."

"Cerberus, eu..."

"Este não é mais o meu nome. Eu não sou uma besta de três cabeças, sou? E você? Você sempre foi uma pantera? Eu me lembro que você era um menino. Apenas isso. Eu, você, Yue... A única coisa que unia nossos destinos eram nossos olhos... azuis."

"Eu não me lembro de nada disso."

"Melhor que nunca se lembre, Frost." – Saiyame afaga seu cabelo louro e muito claro. Está mais longo do que da última vez que o viu, quando ainda não se conformava de estar vendo-o envolvido com Touya, da mesma forma que um dia Yue deixou-se envolver por Clow, porém... É melhor que ele escolha se quer se lembrar disso sozinho. A carta que rege sua existência está nas suas mãos, o resto definitivamente não depende de Saiyame.

Do outro lado do salão, Hisashi engasga com a fumaça do cigarro e tosse. Ele não sabe fumar, e Touya se diverte muito tentando ensina-lo a tragar. Spinel Sun finalmente sente-se curioso.

"Quem é ele?"

"Hisashi Wakai."

"Você dorme com ele?..." – Frost pergunta, mas Saiyame reconhece que este tom de perguntar, um tanto incrédulo, só poderia pertencer mesmo a Yue. Ele pergunta baixo, quase como se tivesse medo de estar tirando conclusões precipitadas.

"Na verdade, quando ele estava comigo na cama... A última coisa que fazíamos era dormir."

Um rubor leve sobe pelo pescoço e pelo rosto de Frost, como se a gola de sua camisa o estivesse sufocando. Está dito tudo. Saiyame baixa os olhos, dando todos os assuntos por encerrados.

Frost tem esta carta nas mãos, e sabe que ela significa poder, se a rasgar, poder para não depender de mais ninguém, ter força para manter-se sem um mestre, da mesma forma que Cerberus é capaz de fazer, já que uma carta foi rasgada quando foi criado. Spinel Sun não experimenta este alívio, ele experimenta medo e receio. Esta carta em suas mãos vale sozinha mais do que as outras, que foram aprisionadas. Começa a se questionar o que poderia acontecer se Eriol soubesse, e é certo que saberá, mais cedo ou mais tarde, se é que já não percebe a proximidade desta carta.

"... Espere!"

Saiyame olha para ele. Não censura seu receio. Sabe que esta carta pode desencadear coisas terríveis.

"Por que você me entregou justamente esta carta? E para mim? Porque não para outra pessoa?"

"Porque esta carta pode corromper qualquer humano. E qualquer um de nós está longe disso. E porque eu sei que você vai deixar que Eriol saiba sobre esta carta, até o ponto de enlouquecer por ela, e não vai deixar que ele ponha as mãos nela." – Ele olha para o lado por um momento, e se move como se fosse se afastar deles. – "Admita. Você vai sentir prazer em espezinhar Clow."

"Ele não é Clow. Eriol é diferente."

"Eu não acredito nisso. Para mim, os olhos dele sempre serão olhos de chumbo."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Se Ruby Moon estivesse aqui, Spinel Sun pensa, enquanto guarda a carta num dos bolsos de seu sobretudo, ele pegaria esta carta e iria correndo entrega-la a Eriol, e sentiria-se feliz com isso, mesmo que nunca ouvisse sequer um "obrigado" dele. É uma responsabilidade tremenda, uma confiança muito grande a que lhe depositaram. A presença de Saiyame abafava a presença da carta, por isso não a percebia, percebia apenas os efeitos dela sobre ele, aquela espécie de transe em que estava, antes mesmo do Carrasco ter vindo. Frost Fica com sua carta sobre o peito, com olhos distantes, pensamentos distantes, um ar adulto demais para ele.

Saiyame chama por Touya. Apenas uma vez, como a ter certeza de onde ele está. Frost se senta de novo na cadeira de antes e olha para o chão, como se estudasse cada veio do mármore, e seus olhos param sobre aquela mancha infiltrada nas pedras, ali, perto de onde o livro está sepultado. Ele então ergue uma das mãos e segura a de Saiyame, com familiaridade, com carinho, como a lhe dizer para ficar. Yue. Saiyame sabe que Frost é apenas uma ilusão, e que cada palavra, cada gesto, pertencem a Yue. E embora há um ano atrás Saiyame estivesse fazendo todo o possível para matar sua presença humana, Yue não guarda raiva, não sabe o motivo, mas não tem ressentimentos por isso.

Saiyame puxa sua mão da dele. É um toque frio, delicado. É como tocar porcelana.

Vai recuando, recuando, até afastar-se. Não se espanta em ver que Hisashi está sozinho, percebeu quando Touya saiu do salão. Percebe que Eriol já sentiu a presença da carta que está com Spinel Sun e volta para cá. Não se preocupa com Yue, Touya faria qualquer coisa para defende-lo, e o que mais interessa a Eriol de fato não está com ele, e tem certeza de que Spinel Sun saberá se defender.

Aproxima-se de Hisashi, mas não por querer fazer isso, mas porque é inevitável, ao passar para sair também. Nota que ele se aproxima, e não olha na sua direção. Já está no escuro do corredor quando Hisashi fica bem ao seu lado, sem dizer nada, apenas olhando firmemente para ele, uma de suas mãos tocando seu braço, segurando-o com força, fazendo-o parar, até que tudo o que lhe cabe fazer é retribuir este olhar. É um olhar estranho e com algo de diferente, e seus lábios entreabertos estão a ponto de dizer-lhe algo quando...

"Cerberus... Meu leão de olhos dourados..."

É Eriol Hiragizawa, seu cabelo negro ligeiramente desfeito, caindo sobre os olhos azuis, e sua voz... Ele está sorrindo... E esta voz e esta maneira de pronunciar com todo o cuidado o nome de Cerberus... Finalmente e mais do que nunca Hisashi descobre que não era um absurdo dizer que ele é o próprio Lead Clow, e que era esta presença forte e insuportável que impregnava a mente de Siaoran Li quando ele estava perto de Saiyame.

Ele está há três passos atrás deles, parado debaixo da larga faixa de luz amarela que vem pela porta do salão.

CONTINUA

1 "O laço foi partido e nós ficamos livres..."


	21. Meu Destino é Pecar Epílogo

Meu Destino é Pecar Epílogo 

Saiyame ofega.

Achou que este momento nunca chegaria. Passou toda sua vida, depois que foi aprisionado naquele maldito livro, imaginou que jamais voltaria a olhar nos olhos de Clow mais uma vez. Este que está de pé na sua frente, as pernas ligeiramente afastadas e a postura empertigada, ele não é Eriol. Esta pessoa tem olhos de chumbo, os óculos estão no chão, quebrados, poucos passos atrás, e as lentes esmigalhadas rebrilham com a luz das velas do salão. O corredor é largo e escuro como nas recordações mais antigas de Saiyame. Há cheiro de cera, cheiro do perfume de Clow... Tudo parece arrancado de sua memória, tudo tem a familiaridade do que aconteceu séculos antes.

"Meu leão... Onde pensa que vai? Você ainda é meu servo."

"Não. Você não é meu mestre."

"Eu sou. Desde quando você arrancou o coração da menina. Você teve prazer ao matá-la?... O mesmo prazer que teria ao me matar?..."

"Maldito..." – É um sussurro. Hisashi nunca sentiu tanto ódio na voz de alguém antes. É um ódio tão intenso, tanto nojo, que sua voz rouca treme, faz vibrar algo dentro de Hisashi, aquele mesmo algo que o fez sentir raiva de Eriol assim que colocou os olhos sobre sua figura. – "Você nunca foi nada para mim. Você impôs a minha lealdade. Destruiu cada dia da minha vida desde quando me trancou naquele porão... Você nunca soube nada a meu respeito."

"Eu sei que você me pertence."– Ele avança um passo, e depois outro. Seu sorriso, Hisashi observa, chocado, é idêntico ao sorriso do homem daquele quadro. Ele parece mais velho, mais antigo, e talvez até mais alto, ou é apenas a impressão que pode ter, pela maneira que seu rosto se ergue, de súbito, o cabelo escorregando de cima dos olhos, e estes parecendo mais azuis do que antes. – "E que ninguém jamais poderia tocar o seu corpo além de mim, Cerberus..."

Silêncio.

O olhar de Eriol... De Clow... Eles são o mesmo, não há diferença entre eles, a não ser este perfume de sândalo e notas de estoraque e patchouli, pairando finamente no ar pesado do corredor desta casa antiga. Os outros, no salão, sabem que não devem se aproximar. Saiyame espera que Touya também perceba que não deve se aproximar deles. E Hisashi... Ao seu lado?...

"Está enganado. Eu quase me entreguei ao seu inimigo..."

"O quê?... Do que está falando?"

"Eu quase pertenci a outro que não você... Naquela noite em que mandou que eu ficasse trancado na sua biblioteca... Aquele homem, que você viu morto ao meu lado, quando o dia amanheceu... Ele acendeu em mim o desejo que você jamais seria capaz de despertar!"

"O que?..."

Ele arregala os olhos, fica assim, arquejante, por muito tempo, tentando engolir cada palavra, cada vírgula de desprezo e ira. Depois, seus olhos se estreitam, e ele fala então entredentes:

"... O curandeiro... Aquele homem era meu inimigo, ele queria roubar meus livros, meus segredos...!"

"Não era em busca de seus segredos que ele me encontrou naquela sala... Ele tocou a minha pele... Ele me deu prazer... Eu permiti a ele o que nunca permitiria a você."

"... Você se envolveu com aquele curandeiro!..." – Sua voz some no fundo de sua garganta, emudecido de raiva. – "Seu animal imundo... Você não passa de um animal... Você nem sequer tem uma alma..."

Ele ergue a mão para bater em Saiyame, mas antes que faça isso, é Hisashi quem ergue a sua, para deter esse gesto. Ele se posta entre eles, e nem sabe a razão de fazer isso. Só sabe que tem vontade de matar quem erguer sua mão para machucar Saiyame. Eriol olha para ele com surpresa, e depois, olha para sua mão, segurando seu pulso com firmeza. Suas mãos... Ele vê aquela maldita estrela na mão que detém a sua. Uma onda de ira o faz recuar, alternar olhares de desprezo entre Saiyame e Hisashi, ele se afasta mais, os olhos se arregalando, um súbito reconhecimento fazendo-o descobrir algo que sempre esteve bem debaixo de seu nariz, algo tão evidente, tão claro... Por que nunca pensara nisso? Sempre esteve bem evidente, ainda que a mente de Cerberus fosse fechada para a sua, não era preciso muito para saber... Não é preciso nada para ver isso agora.

"O curandeiro... Ele ainda é seu amante... Por isso, por causa dele... Você nunca me quis." – Ele olha diretamente para Hisashi, vendo nele apenas as estrelas em suas mãos. – "Sempre ele."

Clow se amaldiçoa infinitas vezes por nunca ter se perguntado o que de fato houve naquela madrugada em que Cerberus matou aquele homem. Que pior maneira de descobrir?...

"Sempre ele! Pois se despeça dele, seu animal imundo! Você me pertence! Eu o criei, você pode ser apenas meu!..." – Ele grita, se contorcendo de uma forma nervosa, quase louca, e aperta as mãos, uma na outra, as separa e bate uma contra a outra, furiosamente. Os estalos das batidas parecem cada vez mais altos, vibrantes.

Cada batida de suas mãos parece um abalo correndo pelas paredes e pelo chão do corredor. Hisashi sente que todo este ódio é contra e unicamente voltado a ele. Bate mais uma vez as mãos, e desta vez, com mais força do que as outras, o som ecoa como um estrondo, e o chão vibra intensamente, como num abalo de terremoto, e este terremoto estivesse somente no corredor.

"Eu vou despedaça-lo... Vou mata-lo de um modo que sua alma jamais terá descanso..." – O corredor parece ficar absolutamente negro, quando ele diz estas palavras, como se tudo ao redor se voltasse unicamente pela sua vontade.

Algo reluz na escuridão, rebrilha como se fosse de metal, de aço, se move em torno deles, rangendo pelo chão, como se fosse alguma coisa arrastada pelo chão de pedra, em um círculo, e Saiyame observa que essa coisa deixa um rastro de faíscas avermelhadas pelo caminho. E Clow olha intensamente para eles... Não. Ele olha apenas para Hisashi, desta forma cruel, e sorri, com escárnio, em que a coisa que se arrasta pelo chão enfim silencia e desaparece. Hisashi olha ao redor, tentando seguir os sons, está confuso, não sabe o que está havendo, mas sabe que há algo muito perto de si, quase tocando-os. Ele aperta mais sua mão em torno do braço de Saiyame e sente o calor da mão dele sobre a sua, e experimenta uma preocupação maior ainda, por ele, quando os dedos se enlaçam nos seus.

"_...Obscurum per obscuris. Ignotum per Ignotius..._"1 – Sua voz atravessa as trevas, apenas seu sorriso mais cruel iluminando um rosto pleno de prazer pela vingança.

Hisashi estremece um segundo antes de sentir-se puxado para trás, jogado no chão, arrastado, e tudo acontece mais rápido do que tem condições de ver. Ele se debate, vê Saiyame tentar segui-lo, e acabar sendo envolvido por uma treva tão intensa que não consegue mais vê-lo. Alguma coisa o arrasta pelo chão de pedra, ele tenta se segurar, mas as pedras são lisas, escapam de suas mãos, e esta coisa... É como se garras de metal, geladas e invencíveis, o agarrassem pelo cabelo, puxando, fazendo seu pescoço dobrar para trás, e ele não consegue respirar. Ele não consegue emitir som algum, outras mãos de metal negro e gelado atravessam a escuridão ao seu redor e apertam seu pescoço, abrem sua camisa e deixam seu peito exposto. Tenta gritar por Saiyame, tentar saber onde ele está, se está bem, mas sua voz morre... Tudo o que consegue é gemer o nome dele.

"Saiyame..."

"Ele não pode escutar você, curandeiro. O leão será apenas meu, novamente..." – É a voz de Clow, o seu perfume, quase imperceptível, porém marcante.

Hisashi tenta se debater com mais força ainda, se arqueia inteiro, em desespero, temendo mais por Saiyame do que por si mesmo. Teria respondido se pudesse falar. Agora é forçado a ficar no chão, todo seu corpo preso por estas mãos que surgem do solo, de entre as pedras, que o deixam imóvel, apenas os olhos arregalados para enxergar com clareza Eriol se aproximar dele, lentamente, um cajado negro entre as mãos, surgindo como se as trevas se solidificassem em sua forma, o adorno do topo, reluzindo em um dourado que quase desaparece na escuridão.

"Saiyame!..." – Ele tenta, e consegue chamar mais alto, sentindo uma lágrima escapar pelo canto de seus olhos, ao ter apenas o silêncio como resposta. – "Não!..."** – **Deixa tombar sua cabeça, tomado de desespero e tristeza.

Saiyame não pode escuta-lo, as trevas o envolveram. Talvez ele esteja morto... Não é possível... Ele jamais morreria assim, mas o seu calor... Hisashi não sente mais o calor dele, sua presença. Ele não sente nada, somente o vazio e o desespero de ver Eriol estar de pé, bem à sua frente, olhando-o de cima, com este sorriso sádico e cruel, de puro capricho. É assim que ele trata a todos ao seu redor, como se fossem seus brinquedos. Ele os destrói, ele os descarta... Foi isso que fez com Cerberus... Sim... Eriol ergue este cajado, e Hisashi vê através de olhos turvos que a extremidade que aponta para ele é aguda e afiada... Na verdade não é um cajado. É uma lança negra... Erguida no ar, apontando para o seu peito, e a força que o segura no chão, o deixa exposto a este golpe é tanta que é como se fosse partir seus ossos e juntas. Eriol tem os lábios entreabertos de prazer, ele se delicia com os momentos de antes da morte. Nada lhe dá mais prazer do que isso...

"Diga adeus ao seu amante, curandeiro...!" – Ele diz, descendo em um só golpe a lança, e neste momento Hisashi somente tem ação de fechar fortemente os olhos. Sim. Isto sim é um adeus...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Um estouro. Um relâmpago estridente atravessa todo o silêncio da escuridão, um clarão cáustico toma conta de tudo, com dor, com ira. Hisashi pensa que esta luz que é tão intensa que pode vê-la até com os olhos fechados é afinal a morte, e esta dor atravessando seu corpo inteiro, livrando-o das mãos de aço que o agarravam, é a dor do golpe. Abre os olhos, e se descobre momentaneamente cego por esta luz tão intensa e quente. É como se... De repente, no meio da escuridão, amanhecesse um imenso sol, iluminando tudo. Ele tenta se levantar, e percebe que o chão também está quente, e que o cajado de Eriol está quebrado em duas partes, bem no meio, os pedaços largados no chão estão queimando lentamente, se consumindo em chamas. E o próprio Eriol está acuado num canto, os olhos estreitados, tentando, assim como ele, enxergar o que se passa em meio à luz que atravessa e consome as trevas que se ergueram em torno deles.

Hisashi passa a mão por seu peito e percebe que a lança nem chegou a toca-lo...

"_Illumina oculos meos, ne umquam obdormiam in morte..._"2 – É uma voz forte como um rosnado que o faz erguer os olhos. É a voz rouca de Saiyame, e ela lhe dá arrepios pela espinha, porque então, Hisashi reconhece que esta voz não é a dele...

É a voz do Carrasco que fala através dele.

"Saiyame!" – Hisashi chama por ele, mesmo sabendo que não é Saiyame, e que não há nenhum traço de sua consciência, dentro do coração fatal do Carrasco.

Ele tenta cobrir os olhos com as próprias mãos, tentando enxerga-lo em meio a toda a luz, e... Ele o vê. É ele que emana esta luz, é o sol dentro dele, quente, lindíssimo e assassino. Ele tem algo nas mãos. Uma espada de luz na mão baixa, e alguma coisa que Hisashi não consegue saber o que é, na outra. Suas costas estão nuas e cobertas apenas daquela cicatriz. E agora, ele vê, que atrás do Carrasco se estendem vastas e esguias asas. Hisashi tem certeza de que nunca viu nada igual, e nem nunca verá em toda a sua vida.

"Saiyame!... Eu sei... Eu sei que você está aqui... O seu coração está aqui...!" – Hisashi sente vontade de chorar, novamente aquele vazio, em pensar que o Carrasco é apenas um assassino sedento de sangue, e que toda a alma de Saiyame se consome, quando ele surge. E desta vez... Desta vez o Carrasco, algo lhe diz, virá apenas para tomar-lhe o lugar. Saiyame, seu coração, suas recordações, está tudo perdido... Tudo de... Humano. – "Saiyame, olhe para mim! Por favor... Pelo amor de Deus!... Eu sei que seu coração ainda está aqui...!"

O Carrasco simplesmente não parece escutar nada, é estivesse apenas ele e Clow neste lugar iluminado. Ele estende uma das mãos no rumo de Eriol, como se quisesse entregar-lhe algo, mas Eriol recua mais ainda, como se isso, esse gesto tão simples tivesse o poder de faze-lo temer algo.

Então, o Carrasco ergue esta mesma mão, e atira o que tem nela contra o chão duro de pedra, e ele o faz com tanta força que seja lá o que atira no chão, não rebate... Enterra-se na pedra, se encrava nela firmemente, com um agudo estalo metálico, bem próximo aos pés de Clow, e ele estremece violentamente, olhando para isso, até ceder junto à parede, cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos... Nesse momento, a luz que o Carrasco emana começa a amarelar, como se o sol estivesse se pondo. Assim, Hisashi pode olhar para seu rosto, quando consegue se levantar, e apenas vislumbra seu olhar selvagem, seu cabelo cor de ouro velho... E suas lágrimas grossas, correndo pelo rosto impassível.

"Saiyame!... Oh, Saiyame... Não... Não se afaste de mim!... Não se esqueça de mim..." – Sente que sua voz é apenas um lamento, que não chega aos ouvidos de Saiyame, pois ele não está aqui. Sua alma não está mais aqui...

Hisashi silencia. A luz entardece mais, amarela, quente, até se avermelhar suavemente, e neste instante, sua alma se enche de algo que ele não sabe dizer o nome, quando apenas e tão somente, o Carrasco volta o rosto na sua direção, os lábios entreabertos, os olhos úmidos...

"Hisashi..."

A luz se avermelha mais, até sumir na penumbra do corredor.

Tudo volta a ser como antes. Não há perigo, apenas o corredor, e Saiyame, é ele mais uma vez, mas... Hisashi sabe, ele escutou. O Carrasco disse seu nome. Ele o reconheceu. O coração de Saiyame estava lá. Ele está aqui, de volta, está entre seus braços, quando tenta ajuda-lo a manter-se de pé. Está junto a si, abraçando-o com força, ofegante, quase desmaiado, cedendo para o chão, por um momento antes de abrir os olhos para Hisashi, e olhar, ele próprio sem saber dizer o que acabou de acontecer, para o chão, para o que está enterrado nas pedras aos pés de Eriol.

É aquele pedaço de espada, que um ano antes, Touya havia lhe entregue. Ele ainda não havia devolvido aquele pedaço da espada de Li. Simplesmente havia esquecido-se completamente daquele pedaço de aço... Sabe que foi o Carrasco que empunhou aquilo contra Eriol, apenas o Carrasco teria força de trazer para suas próprias mãos algo que estivesse longe de si. E Eriol... Saiyame levanta-se e aproxima-se, com curiosidade, a despeito de Hisashi tentando arrasta-lo para longe dali. Eriol está encostado na parede, tremendo violentamente, ofegante, escorando-se na parede, uma das mãos cobrindo o rosto. Sente seu ódio, ele não diminuiu em nada, pelo contrário. Saiyame tem certeza de que ele não está mentindo ou exagerando quando sussurra, a voz entrecortada e enfraquecida:

"... Eu irei até o inferno em busca desta vingança..." – E olha-o diretamente nos olhos, quando diz isso.

Saiyame não sente medo. Respira fundo, e aceita Hisashi aproximar-se dele, um braço em torno de sua cintura, amparando-o, e sua mão tocando-lhe o rosto, os dedos trêmulos enxugando com cuidado as lágrimas que o Carrasco havia deixado. Os olhos azuis de Eriol faíscam quando vê isso, e ele os fecha com força e com tanta raiva que não se sente capaz de olhar para Saiyame sem que seja para mata-lo.

Saiyame olha para Hisashi, e como nunca, se deixa fascinar por sua humanidade, por sua simplicidade. Está ofegante. Não sabe que tristeza é essa que sente agora... Sabe apenas como foi grande seu desespero de estar sufocado de trevas, e ver Clow erguer aquela lança para matá-lo. Está totalmente entregue, sente-se capaz de matar qualquer um que ameace Hisashi, e é capaz de quebrar todas suas promessas, passar por cima de qualquer coisa...

"Vamos..."

Hisashi o arrasta pelo braço, trazendo-o com força, com muita pressa, pelo corredor. Saiyame não olha para trás, por mais que saiba que o sussurro de Clow é ele, chamando seu nome, desejando que ele olhe para trás, desejando ardentemente que Saiyame retribua a milésima parte de seu desejo insano. Mas ele não olha. Tudo o que tem por Clow é o antigo ódio, que o tempo não teve forças de amainar, e vê-lo tentar matar Hisashi... Maldito seja, o inferno será pouco para você, Saiyame diz, só consigo, seguindo Hisashi, correndo com ele, passando pelos outros cômodos da casa, rumo à porta da frente.

"Vamos!"

Yue estará bem, Touya cuidará dele. Spinel Sun tem mais força do que nunca se permitiu descobrir. As cartas... Elas estão bem guardadas... Principalmente **_aquela_**... Não há razão de se preocupar. Mas Hisashi... Eriol quis mata-lo, não terá sossego enquanto não conseguir o que quer. Como é alto este preço... Nada é de graça. Se tiver de fugir ao lado dele, irá a qualquer lugar, mas nenhum lugar é seguro, quanto menos em que escuta a voz de Eriol, que é idêntica a voz de Clow ecoando pelos corredores, enchendo-o de asco:

"Eu irei até o inferno para buscar você, Cerberus!..."

Sim, eles não têm dúvida alguma de que isso acontecerá.

Hisashi pega sua bolsa que estava caída no chão, e também pega a de Saiyame. Não há peso, isso não irá atrapalha-los. As janelas da casa se iluminam por um momento, num relâmpago silencioso que atravessa a madrugada, e em seguida, um estrondo pelo céu, rompendo o silêncio. Eles correm, um ao lado do outro, a porta ainda está aberta, escancarada para um dia que ainda está nascendo, azulado, violeta, salpicado de gelo misturado à chuva que começa a desabar, em gotas grandes de chuva e granizo. O vento é intenso e uiva nas pontas agudas do telhado, e esse som torna tudo mais apavorante.

Eles correm e Hisashi vai à frente, e quando Saiyame passa pelo umbral da porta, nota um olhar sobre si. Ele estanca por um momento, sentindo o ar faltar, e seu hálito fumega no ar gelado desta primeira madrugada de inverno. Ele encontra os olhos castanhos e escuros de Touya, seu rosto intrigante e misterioso. Esse rosto nunca diz nada do que se passa detrás dele. Ele sustenta o olhar de Saiyame com coragem, como somente poucas pessoas se atrevem a olhar nos olhos dos servos de Clow. Ele entreabre os lábios, tenciona dizer algo, mas somente silencia. Um sorriso indefinido surge nos lábios de Touya, sempre tão sérios, e ele vira o rosto para o outro lado, soltando as costas contra o umbral da porta. Seu rosto fica completamente mergulhado nas trevas que tomam conta da casa. Hisashi volta para segurar Saiyame firmemente pelo pulso, e o leva consigo, e eles vão correndo, pelo caminho de pedras da frente da casa, e somem na chuva e na neblina, desaparecem na penumbra azul do dia que ainda não nasceu, se perdendo no inverno que está só começando, e Touya quando volta a olhar, jamais poderia dizer se eles realmente cruzaram os portões escancarados e enferrujados do jardim. Ele não escuta mais os passos apressados deles pelo chão.

Touya escuta apenas os passos correndo dentro da casa, vindo até ele, e aquele riso de menina, como antes, no salão, o farfalhar das rendas... E o riso solto de Sakura, ecoando por este palacete negro.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Touya volta a olhar para dentro da casa quando sente a presença dele se aproximar. Emana uma aura intensa de insatisfação e raiva. Está desfeito e muito pálido. Claro que Touya sabe o que houve no corredor. Aquela luta foi tão intensa, havia um poder tão concentrado entre eles, que seria impossível não sentir, e somente não fez nada para intrometer-se naquela luta porque... Por que, afinal? Porque, Touya pensa, vendo Eriol se aproximar dele, trêmulo, exausto e ainda assim com os olhos vermelhos de raiva, como se fosse chorar ou enlouquecer, seria muito gratificante ver Saiyame, ou o Carrasco (Sim, sabia que ele estivera ali, Touya o sentiu, assim como o quanto ele estava diferente desta vez...) varrerem a existência de Clow definitivamente da face da terra. Ele poderia ainda vencer a morte e voltar, como havia retornado, na vida de Eriol? Sim. Mas isso com certeza iria demorar... Touya admite para si mesmo que apenas por isso que não foi meter-se naquela luta violenta que fez vibrar todos os alicerces do palacete.

"Você sabia que ele... Aquela aberração... Entregou cartas... As **_minhas_** cartas... para Spinel Sun e Yue?"

"Eu percebi. As duas cartas têm presenças intensas."

"Por que você permitiu isso?"

"Não sei. Eu não saberia lhe dizer um motivo Eriol."

Silêncio. Eriol pára sob o umbral da porta, olhando demoradamente para a neblina recortada de chuva e gelo. O granizo se espalha sobre a grama queimada do jardim. Sua voz é dura e direta quando fala com Touya:

"Onde eles estão? Você viu aonde foram?"

Touya balança a cabeça, negativamente, lentamente. Está mordendo a própria língua para não desatar a rir de Eriol. Céus, ele pensa... Como é bom vê-lo desesperado. Onde está toda aquela fria calma inglesa? Ele não tenta mais sequer dissimular sua loucura... Eriol não dissimula mais em nada o temperamento de Clow que domina seus atos.

"Você sabe para onde eles foram. Eles fugiram..." – Ele diz, respirando fundo o ar frio, passando as mãos pelo cabelo desfeito, pelo terno preto que o veste, sempre clássico demais para seu rosto de traços joviais. Eriol se deixa aparentar quantos anos, agora? Vinte e cinco? Vinte e seis? Ele tem naturalmente estes traços adolescentes, que não somem nem quando a maior das iras comanda seus atos.

"Era o destino deles."

"Você deve entender bem de destino."

"Sempre há algo a aprender. Não concorda?" – Touya espera que ele note, e note bem, o escárnio que transparece em sua voz. Espera que Eriol não sinta dúvida alguma que nestas palavras ele se vinga lentamente da arrogância perene de Eriol.

Ele apenas olha, se voltando para dentro da casa e chamando por Spinel Sun, como se momentos atrás ele não estivesse fazendo tudo aquilo, e dizendo aquelas coisas terríveis.

"E o seu, Eriol?..."

"..."

"Qual é o seu destino?"

Eriol olha para Touya com olhos azuis e cinzentos. São olhos de chumbo, como se torna o céu, neste amanhecer de inverno. Ele fala, mas é a voz de Lead Clow, que um dia foi o senhor desta casa e cujo sangue ainda mancha o mármore deste chão, que responde:

"Meu destino, Touya?"

Ele dá um meio-sorriso, e segue para dentro da casa, sumindo na escuridão, restando apenas sua voz, reverberando no vazio, ecoando para todo o sempre, infinitamente, numa certeza que não está apenas nele, mas em todos os que o conheceram, em qualquer uma de suas vidas, em qualquer uma das épocas em que viveu, este espírito tão antigo:

"O meu destino é pecar..."

_FIM_

1 "Ir para o obscuro e o desconhecido. Por aquilo que é ainda mais obscuro e desconhecido."

2 "Iluminai meus olhos, para que eu não adormeça na morte."


End file.
